New Beginnings
by Mrs.JosephElizondo
Summary: After moving on and starting new life's, Clarisse and Joseph come together for their Daughters wedding and birth of their first Grandchild together, what could possibly go wrong? Not sure how many parts there will be to this story yet, but of course it's Clarisse and Joseph. ;) Enjoy! Disclaimer: I don't own the characters!
1. Chapter 1

It's a lovely spring morning in Genovia. With one week to go before Queen Clarisse's youngest daughter, Erica 21, who she had together with Joseph, get's married to her childhood sweetheart, Tom, and with just two days away from their eldest daughter who just turned 25, Olivia's due date everyone's beginning to panic that she will go over and end up having her first baby on Erica's wedding day.

Although thing's never worked out with Joseph, getting divorced when the girls were 8 and 4 they have remained friends. Always working together to make sure that the girls and their happiness came first. Even when Joseph moved to London to be with his new wife, Gabby and started a new family he always put his two eldest daughters feelings before his own and included them in everything, including family holidays.

Joseph had been Queen Clarisse's personal body guard and head of the Palace security for 10 years before they gave into their feelings and got married, Clarisse was surprised at herself when she committed to another relationship, after her first marriage to King Rupert. Having two sons together before he died when she was 27 years old. She was left heartbroken and was thankful to Joseph for being there and helping him raise her Sons as she continued to rule Genovia.

And now on this lovely warm day as she shares her life with her fiance, Michael, while helping to plan their daughters wedding with Joseph, both agreeing to give her a day she will remember for the rest of her life, nothing could possibly go wrong, could it?

* * *

Michael stood in the door way of the bedroom he shared with the Queen, watching as she rolled onto her back and put her arm up, covering her eyes with it as she sighed. Slowly he walked over to the bed and started crawling up the bed, placing soft kisses on Clarisse's arm and shoulder.

"Michael," Clarisse whispered while lifting her arm a little "Not now, please." She asked.

"Aww come on Clari," He whispered and started kissing her jaw and neck.

"Michael please," Clarisse whispered and looked at him as he lifted his head to look at her "I have to get up, I have a busy day and I can't be late." She said, studying his face as he sighed.

"Well when then?" He asked and looked at her.

"I don't know," She sighed as he rolled over laying beside her "You know I've been busy with the girls and other stuff,"

"I know, but surely you can make time for us?" He asked while turning his head to look at her "I've hardly seen you this last few months, I just want to spend sometime with you that's all."

"I know and we will soon, I promise." She said looking at him as he sat up.

"Oh well, I can dream." He said climbing of the bed and looked at her "I won't keep you a moment longer," He said turning and started walking over to his bathroom door "Your daughters are waiting, I'm sure." He said while walking through to the bathroom and pushed the door up.

"Michael, that wasn't fair." Clarisse exclaimed while sitting up and looked towards the door.

With a sigh she climbed of the bed and walked into her bathroom, slamming the door behind her. After getting ready she headed downstairs for breakfast, being joined by Olivia a short while later.

"Morning Mom," She smiled while standing beside her.

"Good morning," Clarisse smiled up at her as she lent over and kissed her "Did you sleep well?"

"No," Olivia laughed while grabbing a glass of orange juice and sat down at the table "Oh by the way I wanted to make sure again that you don't mind me staying here?"

"Of course not darling, you know this is your home too." Clarisse smiled while picking up her cup of tea and took a couple sips "I know with Jason being away in the army, I would prefer you being here and not at home, just in case you went into labor." She said and took a couple sips of her tea.

"Yeah I know, thank you Mom." Olivia smiled while putting her hand on her bump "I just remembered Daddy is coming home today," She grinned.

"Wait, what?" Clarisse exclaimed while putting the cup down and looked at her as she smiled "He isn't staying here is he?" She watched as Olivia shook her head "Oh thank god, not that him staying here is a problem of course, it's just with everyone staying here already it's a bit crazy."

"I know, he and the girls are staying at my place, which really with the three of them at my place I am grateful for being here." She smiled as Clarisse sipped some more of her tea "I know there's obviously more people staying here than there is at my place, but here there is more room." She smiled as Clarisse nodded.

"Well you are welcome to stay here for as long as you need to darling." Clarisse nodded as Olivia smiled.

"Talking of Daddy, I need to talk to you about something." Olivia said as Erica came in.

"Mom," She exclaimed as they both looked at her "What are you doing?" She asked while waving a whip at her.

Grabbing the whip from her she smiled "Sitting here, talking to Olivia why?" She asked and looked at the whip, suddenly remembering then looked back at Erica "Whoops, I forgot."

"Yes I know you did," Erica laughed "Your Son's are waiting and so am I, so get up them stairs and get changed already." Erica laughed as Clarisse stood up.

"Are they really waiting?" She asked.

"Yes, they are getting our horses ready, now go and get ready before I make use of this whip!" She exclaimed and gently tapped her on the back of her shoulder with it as Olivia giggled.

"Alright, I'm going, I'm going." Clarisse laughed while walking out the kitchen.

"Mind saying that," Erica said while looking at the whip while holding it up in front of her "She probably enjoys a bit of the whip." She smirked while looking at Olivia then at the door as it suddenly opened "You can't tell me you heard that?" She asked and started laughing.

"I did," Clarisse smiled while pointing to her "Behave young lady, or there will be trouble," She smirked.

"Aww I'm sorry Mom," Erica smiled while standing in front of her and hugged her "You can't do anything though, I'm getting married next week." She laughed while playfully slapping her with the whip gently and jumped back "Aha!" She smiled then screamed as Clarisse started rushing towards her.

"Erica, I can't believe you just did that." Olivia exclaimed while watching them start to play fight as Philippe came back in.

"Well this isn't getting ready, is it?" He smirked as they stopped and looked at him.

"I'm going now," Clarisse exclaimed and jolted forward as Erica grabbed hold of her sides, tickling her as they rushed out the kitchen together.

"Those two are crazy," Philippe smirked at Olivia "Don't you agree?"

"I do, 110%!" She laughed and sipped some more of her juice.

* * *

After a couple hours out on the horses they started coming back, and coming into view of the main entrance Erica smiled when she saw Joseph stood waiting for them.

"Daddy," She exclaimed and started galloping over on her horse as Clarisse looked at her in surprise while putting her hand up to block the sun from her eyes to see who she was heading towards.

"Mom?" Pierre said coming along side her as she looked at him "Are you going to be ok?"

"Of course," Clarisse nodded and looked back towards Erica as she reached Joseph, and jumped off the horse flinging her arms around his neck as he swung her around "Why wouldn't I be?" She asked looking back at Pierre as they started heading towards them.

"Well," Pierre said looking over as Joseph and Erica stood hugging "You've not seen him since before you got engaged 5 months ago," He said looking back at Clarisse.

"Oh well darling not to worry, everything is ok." Clarisse nodded as he raised his eyebrow at her "Please don't do that," She whispered "Honestly everything is ok." She nodded as he reached for her hand, giving it a squeeze.

"I'm here if you need me, remember that." He smiled letting go of her hand as he lent closer, giving her a kiss on the cheek then galloped off with Philippe as Clarisse watched them then carried on over to Erica and Joseph.

Coming up next to them Clarisse smiled down at them "Hello Joseph, I hope you haven't been waiting long?"

"No not long," He smiled up at her "Hope you didn't mind us coming here first."

"Of course not," She smiled and looked at Erica "Where's Gabby?" She asked while looking back at Joseph.

"Oh she's... she had to stay behind back in London, she hopes to get here for the wedding." He answered.

"Oh what?" Erica exclaimed "Well I hope she can, I would love her to be part of it too." Erica added.

"We all hope she can," Joseph nodded and looked at her "So for now, it's just me and your sisters here." He added while looking up at Clarisse for a second.

"Where are my beautiful sisters anyway?" Erica asked as Joseph looked back at her.

"They are inside with your other beautiful sister," He smiled at her then at Clarisse "Care for a hand?" He asked while extending his hand to her.

"Thank you," She took hold of his hand and tried to climb of the horse best she could, only she came down a bit to fast, sending Joseph flying to the floor and her landing on top of him "I am so sorry," Clarisse gasped while looking at him.

"Oh my god, are you ok?" Erica exclaimed while stepping closer to them.

"It's ok," He whispered "Though you may have kneed me somewhere private," He whispered and watched her quickly move and sat beside him "Thank you." He added as Pierre came darting back.

"What happened?" Pierre said jumping off the horse and took Clarisse's hand to help her up as Joseph stood up.

"I fell of the horse a bit to fast, sending Joseph flying." Clarisse said looking at Pierre then back at Joseph "I'm so sorry,"

"Don't be," He said bending over for a second while putting his hands on his hips and noticed she didn't have her foot flat on the floor "Have you hurt yourself?" He asked while standing back up straight.

"What?" Clarisse asked as they all looked down at her foot "Oh that's nothing, I will be ok." She nodded.

"Are you sure?" Pierre asked.

"Yeah, I just banged my knee on the floor when I fell to it, I will be fine." She smiled "See?" She said going to take a step forward and couldn't, being taken by surprise when Pierre grabbed hold of her.

"Great," Erica exclaimed "I knew going on a horse ride today was a bad idea." She sighed and watched Pierre scoop Clarisse up in his arms.

"Let's get you inside and get some ice on that knee." Pierre said while walking over to the Palace while carrying her.

"I could of walked you know?" Clarisse said looking at him.

"What? That would of took all day," Pierre exclaimed as Erica laughed.

Getting her inside and on the couch while Erica rushed to get some ice, coming back a few moments later and handed it to Pierre as Rose and Cara, her two younger sisters came rushing in.

"Ouch," Clarisse exclaimed as Pierre pressed the ice pack on her knee.

"I think we are gonna have to take you to a and e." Pierre said while putting his hands on his hips.

"Honestly I will be fine," Clarisse exclaimed.

"What happened?" Cara asked while sitting next to her.

"Hey, I didn't know you were here." Clarisse smiled as Cara giggled and moved closer giving her a hug.

"What happened Aunt Clari?" Cara asked as Erica and Joseph smiled at each other then back at them as Rose sat the other side of her.

"Well I accidentally fell of my horse, onto your father." Clarisse said looking up at Joseph for a second then back down to Cara "Luckily he was there, he broke my fall." She smiled.

"I'm glad," Cara smiled.

"Right," Olivia said coming into the room "Are we ready...Oh what happened?" She asked seeing Clarisse with the ice on her knee.

"She fell of her horse, Daddy was there to break the fall." Cara said.

"Wow, really?" Olivia asked as they all nodded "Way to go Daddy," Olivia smiled "Anyway I am sorry," She said walking over to Clarisse as she tipped her head back to look at her "We are heading to the hospital for my scan and find out what's happening with this little one."

"Ok, call me when you know ok?" Clarisse smiled as Olivia nodded "Thank you." She smiled as Olivia kissed her cheek.

"Ok girls, come on." Joseph smiled as they all headed out, leaving Erica with Clarisse.

"Bye Mommy," Olivia smiled over at her.

"Bye darling," Clarisse waved "Bye everyone." She smiled and looked back at Erica.

"I'm gonna go and have a quick shower," She said standing up "Do you need anything?"

"Not right now, no." Clarisse said watching her "But don't worry about me, I will be fine." Clarisse smiled "You have some wedding things to do so go and do them if I need help I am sure I will catch a member of staff around here somewhere."

"Ok," Erica chuckled while leaning over and kissed her "See you in a bit."

"Ok darling, take your time." Clarisse smiled while watching her walk out then looked back at her knee with a sigh.

After a little while Clarisse rested her head back on the couch and ended up falling to sleep, being awoken by her assistant, Charlotte not long after.

"Your Majesty?" She said nudging her arm to wake her.

Lifting her head to see Charlotte stood next to her she gasped "Oh, I must of fallen to sleep." She sighed "Is everything alright?"

"You have a phone call, do you want me to transfer it into here?" Charlotte asked.

"Yes please," She nodded and watched her turn to the phone "Thank you."

"No worries," Charlotte smiled while putting the phone to her ear "You there?" She asked and smiled "Ok, just passing you to her now." She smiled handing her the phone.

"Thank you," She smiled while taking it and put it to her ear "Hello, Queen Clarisse speaking."

"Hey Mom," Olivia's husband, Jason exclaimed.

"Jason," Clarisse smiled as Charlotte left her to it "How are you? Oh Olivia isn't here." She smiled while he laughed.

"I know, Charlotte told me." He smiled to himself "Besides it's you I wanted to talk to."

"Oh," She exclaimed "What did you want to talk to me about?" She asked.

"Well..." He went on to explain.

After a short while they had to say goodbye, and not long after everyone arrived back.

"Mom," Olivia exclaimed while coming through the door to see her standing up "Hey your knee is better?"

"Hey darling," She exclaimed while looking down "Yes it is," She nodded while looking at her as everyone else came back in "How did you get on?"

"Well the midwife thinks that the baby is going to be late, maybe another week or so." She sighed while sitting down.

"Oh dear," Clarisse exclaimed while standing in front of her "Do I remember you telling me earlier you wanted to talk to me about something?"

"I did and I still do," She said standing up.

"Then come with me, you can sit talking to me while I take a lovely hot bath." She smiled while taking her hand "Because I need to talk to you also."

"Oh, ok." Olivia exclaimed and followed her out the room.

A short time later, Erica headed up to find them after being told that they had gone upstairs.

"Mom," She called out while standing in the door way.

"In the bathroom with Olivia," Clarisse called back out and looked at the door as it opened seconds later.

"Oh I didn't realize you were in taking a bath," She said looking over at her then at Olivia.

"It's alright, you can come in still." Clarisse smiled over at her.

"Olivia," Erica said while walking over and cupped her face with both her hands "Are you ok?"

"I missed a call from Jason," Olivia whispered.

"Oh dear," Erica whispered and hugged her.

"He said he was going to call back later," Clarisse said looking at them hugging.

"I know, but I really needed to hear his voice." Olivia whispered "I haven't seen him for 3 months." She cried.

"I know sweetheart." Clarisse said reaching out and took her hand "He will be back before you know it," She whispered and gave her hand a little squeeze.

"I hope so," Olivia nodded and looked at Erica as she stood back.

"So what did the midwife say?" She asked.

"She thinks that I'm going to go over, maybe another week or something." Olivia said while wiping her eyes with a tissue then looked down at Erica as she put her hands on her bump.

"Oh dear," Erica exclaimed and kissed her bump before whispering "Don't you be arriving on my wedding day you," She smirked and kissed the bump again as Clarisse and Olivia laughed "Nah just kidding," She said gently rubbing the bump "It would be awesome if you came on that day, getting to share my wedding anniversary with my nieces birthday." He smirked.

"How do you know it's a girl?" Olivia exclaimed "It could be a boy." She asked.

"I know that, but I want it to be a girl so I'm saying it." She smirked and watched her start to cry again "Hey, what's wrong sis?"

"I just realized if I go into labor on your wedding day," She said looking up at her then at Clarisse "I'm gonna miss my sisters big day." She exclaimed.

"Then if that happens," Erica smiled while hugging her "We will just bring the party to the hospital." She laughed a little and smiled as she heard her sister laugh.

"Clarisse?" Came a voice from the bedroom.

"Whose that?" Erica said looking at her Mom as she shrugged.

"No idea," Clarisse gasped as they came into the bathroom.

"Michael," Erica exclaimed while playfully slapping his arm.

"Whaaat?" He exclaimed with a smile.

"You sounded like someone else, then gave me a heart attack when you suddenly appeared at the door." She said and started laughing.

"I'm sorry," He laughed and looked at Clarisse smiling at them "I just popped home to get changed, I have to go to another meeting but before I do go," He said looking back at Erica "What time is the dinner tonight?"

"7, so be here at 7 or you will be in trouble." Erica grinned.

"Ok, I will don't worry." He smiled.

"Well I will leave you too it." Erica smiled and kissed Clarisse before turning to Olivia "Are you coming?"

"No she can't go," Clarisse exclaimed as everyone looked at her "She needs to talk to me about something."

"Oh yeah I do." Olivia nodded and looked at Erica "I will meet you downstairs?"

"Of course," Erica smiled and headed out the door as Michael lent over and kissed Clarisse a couple times.

"See you all later," He smiled and headed out the bathroom.

"Right now, close and lock the door." Clarisse laughed while looking at Olivia.

"Ok," She smiled and locked the door.

She stayed with her for a bit, then left her to finish relaxing.

* * *

Later that evening as Clarisse was sat doing her make up, Michael came rushing in while getting undressed and saw Clarisse sat looking at him with a smile.

"Sorry can't stop, I need to get showered and changed." Michael smiled while walking over to her and cupped her face in his hands "Don't want to be late," He smirked and kissed her.

Laughing against his lips then kissed him back before he stood up "No you don't," She smiled and carried on doing her make up "I am nearly ready so I will meet you downstairs."

"Ok," Michael exclaimed while rushing into his bathroom.

Clarisse couldn't help but chuckle as she watched him disappear, finishing off her make up seconds later then headed downstairs when she was finished. Mingling with a few of the guests when Michael's two children James and Victoria arrived.

After dinner and the toasts they got ready to head out for the hen and stag parties.

"Joseph?" Clarisse whispered while standing next to him "Can I talk to you for a few moments?" She requested.

"Sure," He answered her and followed her into her office "What's up?" He asked while watching her push the door up.

"Olivia told me about you and Gabby," Clarisse whispered as Joseph looked down.

"Oh," He whispered.

"Why didn't you say something before?" Clarisse whispered while standing in front of him "You let me ask you this morning and you made out that she was hoping to get here, when she isn't at all." Clarisse asked while watching him look up at her.

"I'm sorry, I just didn't want to... oh I don't know." Joseph said looking into her eyes.

"How long haven't you been together?" She asked.

"About 4 months," He said and looked down.

"Joseph," Clarisse sighed as he looked up at her "Why couldn't you tell me?"

"I don't know," He shrugged.

"Listen, I know we have that past, but we are still friends aren't we?" She asked as he nodded "Right then," She said stepping closer and hugged him "I am here if you need to talk to someone, or maybe just a shoulder to cry on."

"You don't have to do that," He whispered as she rubbed his back.

"We are friends aren't we?" She said pulling her head back "And that's what friends do," She smiled up at him as he nodded "Remember I am here anytime you want to talk."

"Thank you," He said as she kissed his cheek.

"No trouble." She smiled and looked towards the door as it opened.

"Mom, we are just leaving now." Erica smiled "And Olivia has gone up to her suite for a lay down while waiting for Jason to call."

"Ok sweetheart," Clarisse smiled while rubbing Joseph's back as she stood next to him "You all go and have a great time, don't get to drunk though." She smiled.

"Yeah I don't fancy being called to come and collect you like I had to with your sister," Joseph smirked at Clarisse.

"Oh yeah I remember that," Clarisse laughed as Erica smiled over at them.

"I won't don't worry," Erica smiled and rushed over giving them a hug "See you both tomorrow?"

"Of course," Clarisse smiled.

"Have a drink for us," Joseph nodded.

"Will do." Erica exclaimed while rushing out the door.

"Right I best get the girls back to Olivia's, if you need anything or if Livy goes into labor." He smiled and stopped when Clarisse put her hand up to cover his mouth.

"I know the deal Mr," Clarisse smiled and removed her hand, cupping his cheek for a second before letting her arm fall down beside her "See you tomorrow." She smiled as Cara and Rose rushed in and over to them.

"Bye bye Aunt Clari," Rose smiled while wrapping her arms around her waist.

"Bye bye darlings, see you tomorrow." Clarisse smiled and kissed both their foreheads.

"Goodbye," Joseph smiled and kissed Clarisse's cheek as Michael stood in the door way.

Stepping back as Joseph nodded and walked past him, leaving with the girls.

"Right, I think I will go and check on Olivia then go read some in bed." Clarisse smiled "Busy day again tomorrow." She smiled while walking over to Michael, pulling the door up behind them as they left her office.

"Indeed," Michael smiled while putting his hand on the top of her back, caressing her neck a little "Tomorrow I have free though, so I can help with anything."

"Really?" Clarisse asked while looking back at him "I thought you had a busy day tomorrow?"

"I did, but I decided to clear it to spend it with you." He smiled and lent closer to kiss her, but caught her cheek after she turned her head "What's wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing," Clarisse said looking at him then back ahead "It's girlie day though tomorrow, so your help won't be needed I am afraid." Clarisse said turning to face him when they reached their suite "Maybe you could go to golf with James?"

"Maybe," He nodded and took her hands "Fancy a early night?" He asked bringing her hands up to his face and kissed her fingers.

"I can't, I have to check on Olivia then have some reading to do." Clarisse said looking up at him as he sighed "Please not this again," She said pulling her hands free and turned to head down to Olivia's suite.

"Clarisse," He exclaimed and watched her stop, turning slowly to him "I'm sorry."

"It's ok," She nodded and turned, carrying on to Olivia's suite.


	2. Chapter 2

_First of all I want to say thank you to those who are reading this story and a HUGE THANK YOU to those who take the time to comment :) YOU ARE THE BEST!_

_And now for the next part, though there is a shock in store, well maybe a few actually, not sure how you'll take it, but here it goes..._

ooOoo

Several days later, it's the day before Erica and Tom's big day.

With everything falling into place with the Wedding, and still no sign of Olivia's baby everyone at the Palace are trying to stay as calm as they can.

After a restless night Clarisse turned over to snuggle up to Michael only to remember that they'd got into a row the night before, and he slept on the couch. Climbing out of bed she slipped on her dressing gown and headed out to find him laying awake while staring up at the ceiling.

"Michael?" Clarisse whispered as she walked over to him.

Looking at her then back at the ceiling "What's wrong?" He whispered.

"I just wanted to say sorry." She said while leaning over and put her hand on his chest.

Slowly he reached up and took her hand, kissing her fingers "I'm sorry too." Moving onto his side "Wanna lay with me?" He added and watched her nod.

"Thank you," She turned sitting on the sofa and laid down, snuggling back to him as he wrapped his arm around her "I missed you last night,"

"I missed you too," He whispered and kissed her neck as she giggled.

Feeling her push back against him he raised himself and watched as she turned onto her back under him, while smiling up at him she raised her head, kissing him while putting her hands on his neck, resting his body gently down on hers as the kiss became heated, more hungry.

"Are you sure?" He whispered between kisses then lifted his head to look into her sexy blue eyes.

"I am very sure," She smiled and kissed him while starting to undo his night shirt, pushing it over his shoulders as they continued to kiss "You see," She started between kisses "I heard that make up sex is awesome," She whispered and smiled when he started laughing and lifted his head.

"I heard that too," He smiled and started kissing her slowly.

After a few moments there was a frantic knock on the door, making Michael sigh and bury his face in the crook of Clarisse's neck as she looked towards the door while placing her hands on his sides.

"The door is locked, right?" She whispered.

"Yes," He answered bluntly.

"Michael," She whispered and watched him raise himself up "Why say it like that?"

"Like what?," He answered and climbed off, disappearing through to the bedroom as she watched him, then looked at the door as they knocked again.

"Hold on," Clarisse called out while sorting herself out then rushed over to the door, opening it to see Erica stood waiting "What's wrong?"

"It's Olivia, she's in labor," Erica exclaimed "Dad's took her to hospital, go and get ready we need to leave." She exclaimed and rushed away.

"Ok," Clarisse answered and hurried through to her bedroom to get dressed.

* * *

Coming through the door a couple hours later.

"I'm sorry it was a false alarm." Olivia whispered and watched her Mom and sister turn to her as Joseph shut the door.

"Don't worry about it darling," Clarisse stepped closer and hugged her "You and your sister did this to us many times." She smiled and kissed her cheek.

"Did we?" Erica exclaimed.

"Oh yea," Joseph nodded "I lost count how many times we actually went to the hospital only to be told it wasn't yet and got sent home." He laughed at the memory, being joined by Clarisse a second later.

"Um." Erica started as everyone looked at her "Remind us again why you two aren't together anymore." She asked.

"Erica," Clarisse whispered while putting her hands up and cupped her face "We have talked to you both about this before," She said and looked towards Olivia who was crying.

"Aww sweetheart," Joseph whispered while hugging her.

"She's right, you two are so cute together." Olivia sobbed "I hate seeing you apart when you are clearly so great together." She whispered while wiping her eyes as Clarisse and Joseph looked at each other "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to cry."

"It's alright darling," Clarisse whispered while stepping closer and hugged her, rubbing her back.

"Sorry I brought it up." Erica whispered.

"I feel that we are better apart than we were together," Joseph said as they all looked at him "Back then anyway." He added as Clarisse nodded.

"I know if we would of stayed together, then divorced later on we wouldn't be this close now." She said looking at Joseph as he nodded in agreement.

"I totally agree with you," He said looking at Clarisse then at their daughters "Ok, come on," He said clapping his hands "We have stuff to do, so lets get moving." He exclaimed and watched everyone disappear.

He headed off to sort a couple things out himself, unknown that Michael had been stood at the top of the stairs watching everything.

As Clarisse and Olivia sat talking in the kitchen, they were both taken by surprise when the door suddenly flung open.

"Amelia," Clarisse exclaimed.

"Grandma," She giggled and rushed over, laughing as Clarisse grabbed hold of her and dipped her over her lap, giving her a kiss as Olivia laughed.

"When did you get here?" Clarisse asked a moment later as Philippe came in "Hey darling," She smiled as he lent over and kissed her.

"They got here a little while ago," He smiled and watched as Amelia climbed onto Clarisse's lap so they were facing and wrapped her arms around her neck, giving her a cuddle.

"Awww I'm so happy that you're here," Clarisse exclaimed while wrapping her arms around Amelia and kissed her cheek "I have missed you so much."

"I missed you too," Amelia smiled pulling her head back.

"Hey," Olivia smiled as they looked at her "What about me?"

"Aww I missed you too," Amelia smiled while leaning over as Clarisse held onto her so she didn't fall "Love you Aunt Olivia." She smiled and kissed her.

"Mwah," Olivia smiled "I love you too," She said watching Amelia sit back properly on Clarisse's lap.

"By the way, have you tried on your dress yet?" Clarisse asked as Amelia nodded and put her hands up cupping Clarisse's face as she smiled at her.

"Yep she has and it fits perfectly," Philippe smiled "Helen said that's all she talked about on G1 on the trip over."

"I bet," Clarisse smiled while looking at him then back at Amelia kissing her a few times over her face, making her laugh "Your so sweet I could eat you," Clarisse smiled as Amelia giggled.

After a few moments Joseph came in and stood behind Olivia.

"What's wrong?" Clarisse asked as everyone looked at him.

"Erica, she's panicking." He answered.

"Ok, just coming." Clarisse said looking at Amelia as she climbed off "Thank you darling," She kissed her while standing up "Keep my seat warm and I will be back."

"Ok Grandma," Amelia smiled and watched her and Joseph walk out.

"What's going on?" Clarisse asked as she headed to the ball room with Joseph.

"I will let her tell you," He said and opened the door for her to walk through, watching her walk past he followed her in and pulled up the door as Erica was in mid rant.

Slowly walking over to her they stood and watched for a second then Clarisse put her hands together and looked at Tom then at Erica.

"Erica," Clarisse started as Erica took a deep breath, all looking at her "You do not talk to my staff like that," Clarisse added.

"But Mom..." She paused then went into a rant at Clarisse.

Clarisse stood listening to her rant then nodded and motioned for her staff to go do whatever they need to do "Ok darling," Clarisse said linking her arm with Erica's as she gasped "The staff have it in hand I am sure, and now we know what's going on Tom and your Father can redo what the problem is while we go for a walk." She said making her walk with her towards the door.

"But," Erica said looking back at both her Dad and Tom motioning for her to go with her Mom "I..." She said looking back at Clarisse.

Dragging her from the ball room and out through the gardens, making her sit with her she managed to get her calm.

"Ok, now what are you going to do?" Clarisse asked.

"I am going to go and apologize to the staff," Erica said while looking down.

"Good," Clarisse said while standing up and noticed Pierre and Philippe trotting over to them on their horses with Amelia sat in front of Philippe "Well look at you." She smiled at them as Erica turned to look.

"Hey bro's," Erica smiled up at them "By the way while you are here, we have a dance rehearsal at 4, please don't be late." She said looking at everyone "It's important to Tom and his family we do this."

"Don't worry darling," Clarisse smiled "We will be there, don't worry." She said looking at Philippe as he took hold of Amelia's hands and gently lifted her down to Clarisse as she stepped closer and took hold of her.

"Thanks Mom," Philippe smiled as he watched Amelia kiss her then put her arms around her neck, giving her a hug.

"No problem," Clarisse smiled up at him then looked at Erica.

"And don't worry Sis, we will be there." Philippe smiled and watched her smile and walk off.

"Uh oh," Pierre said while moving his horse around "Michael's walking over and he doesn't seem impressed." He said looking down at Clarisse as she put Amelia down and looked towards him coming over.

"Clarisse I need to speak with you, please." Michael exclaimed and turned to walk off.

Clarisse looked up at Pierre and Philippe then turned to walk away, following him with Amelia.

"Mom," Philippe exclaimed and watched her turn around "Are you going to be ok?"

"Of course," She smiled down at Amelia then back at him before continuing back to the Palace.

After she left Amelia with Joseph and Erica she headed to find Michael in her office.

"What's wrong?" She asked while shutting the door and watched him stand up.

"This," He snapped and handed her the local paper "Care to explain it?" He snapped again.

She sat down on the couch as she read it, then looked at the pictures in surprise.

"Well?" He exclaimed and watched her look up at him "Is there something going on with you and Joseph?" He snapped.

"What?" She shook her head "No," She said standing up "We were just out for lunch with the girls, that was all." She said looking at the paper "And you can see the girls were there so I'm not lying." She snapped and slammed the paper down on the coffee table.

"Well it would make sense, since he's been back you've been acting weird." He exclaimed "This morning, I saw the look you two gave each other," He shuddered "All week it's been the same."

"Who do you think I am?" She snapped "You clearly don't know me at all, which really does shock me seeing though we've been together for 5 years," She stated while folding her arms.

"I will ask you again," He said standing in front of her "Are you sleeping with Joseph?" He asked and grabbed hold of her arms, shaking her slightly.

"Get off me," She snapped while pulling herself free and stared at him "I told myself the first time I saw my Father having control over my Mom that I would never let anyone have control over me and I will be god damned if I'm gonna let it happen now," She snapped while pointing at him "So if you want to start being controlling, get your stuff and get out as I won't allow it!" She stood and watched him walk out.

With a sigh she moved and sat at her desk, trying to calm herself down. Not long after Erica appeared at the door.

"What's wrong with Michael?" She asked while shutting the door then turned to see Clarisse just as mad "Ok, what's going on?" She asked.

"That," Clarisse nodded towards the paper on the coffee table and watched her walk over and pick it up "He thinks that something is going on between me and Joseph."

"Oh," Erica exclaimed while looking at the pictures of their lunch date together the other day and read what it says under them "Here you can see the loving smile they are giving each other as they dine out with their daughters and Joseph's two daughters from his second marriage," She said looking at the photo then looked at the other photo of Rose hugging Clarisse while sitting on her lap as Joseph and Olivia laughed "Here you can see the closeness of the Queen with his two daughters from his second marriage," She said shifting her eyes to the other photo of them all laughing, remembering that they shared a joke "Family time together, could there be more behind the smiles and laughter, maybe Queen Clarisse and her former husband are giving things another go now that it's reported his second marriage has ended." She gasped and looked up at Clarisse "I'm so sorry," She whispered.

"Why are you sorry for, you didn't do anything." Clarisse said waving her hand about in front of her "It's that damn reporter woman," She exclaimed and watched Erica look back at the photos then stood up and walked over to the window in her office while folding her arms.

"What are you thinking?" Erica asked while putting the paper down and walked over to stand next to her.

"I am thinking I made a mistake," She said looking at her then turned back to look out the window.

"A mistake about what?" Erica asked with a confused look, then looked at her as she shook her head and walk over to desk.

"Doesn't matter," Clarisse answered and slipped on her glasses.

"Ok, well..." Erica said while walking over to the door "I will leave you too it then, come find me if you need me." She smiled over at her as Clarisse nodded then looked down at her papers on the desk in front of her.

* * *

After sorting a few things out Clarisse headed to the dance rehearsal to find that Tom's parent's aren't there yet, so as they sat waiting Joseph talked to Clarisse about what was in the papers, then just after 20 past 4 they arrived.

"Ahh," Clarisse smiled while standing up and walked over to them followed by Joseph "It's so nice to see you again," She smiled kissing Tom's Mom and Dad's cheek then stepped back as Joseph kissed his Mom's cheek then shook his Dad's hand.

"We are so sorry that we are late, we completely lost track of time." His Mom, Ruth smiled.

"Oh not to worry," Clarisse smiled while putting her hands together behind her back.

"You know," Joseph started as he looked at Clarisse then back at Tom's parents "Out of all the times we have come together in the past, I have never seen you wearing your Kippah before, David." He said looking at Tom's father.

"I only wear it for special occasions." He smiled back.

"Ahh," Joseph nodded.

"Like me, you will see me wearing mine tomorrow." Tom grinned.

"Of course," Joseph nodded while looking at him.

"Let gets this underway shall we," Tom asked as everyone nodded.

* * *

After doing the dance rehearsal for tomorrow, everyone, including Ruth and David sat down to dinner, then after seeing them off Michael appeared.

"May I see you, please?" He requested and watched as Pierre put his hand on Clarisse's back.

Turning to head to the side to see Pierre stood next to her, she nodded at him then watched him walk away before looking back at Michael "What for?" She asked.

"Please can we go for a walk?" He asked.

"Ok," She answered back as they started walking away from the Palace.

"I'm so sorry about before, I'm not trying to control you or anything, it's just seeing those pictures," He whispered.

"I know, it must be hard for you to see us so close, but Michael that's all we are is friends." She said looking at him "Nothing is going on, I promise."

"I know, Erica told me." He nodded and looked at her, reaching over to take her hand as they carried on walking "Sorry for being a damn fool," He whispered while bringing her hand up and kissed the back of it.

"You are forgiven," She whispered with a small smile as they stopped walking "Though I am going to warn you now, from now on Joseph is going to be around a lot more as he's moving back here since his marriage broke up." She said taking both his hands in hers "Not because of me of course but because of the girls, he is here for them and yes we are close," She said looking up at him "And if you can't bare to see us together, sharing smiles and being happy then you need to leave." She whispered while cupping his cheek.

"I will admit right now it is hard seeing you both together, but I know that it's just for the girls." He said stepping closer and put his arms around her waist "I don't want to leave, I love you to much." He smiled as she put her arms around his shoulders.

"Ok, then you need to accept it and move on." She warned "Or it's over."

"Ok," He nodded and kissed her.

After a little while Michael headed to meet his friends for a drink as Clarisse headed back to the Palace, to find that Olivia had gone into real labor, no false alarm this time.

Arriving at the hospital a short while later, she was checked over by her midwife, who confirmed that she was in labor and almost ready to give birth, shocking not just Olivia but Clarisse too. Leaving her with the midwife for a few moments she headed out to let Joseph and Erica know what was going on.

"How is she?" Erica exclaimed while jumping up, followed by everyone else.

"She's in labor, nearly there actually." Clarisse smiled while checking the time "The midwife reckons another half hour and she will have the baby in her arms." She smiled.

"Awww," Erica exclaimed and hugged Joseph, before stepping back, leaving her arm around his waist.

"She want's you in with her too Erica, if you want to?" Clarisse asked.

"Of course," Erica nodded "Anything to help my big sis." She smiled and turned after feeling a hand on her back, seeing Pierre and Philippe had arrived.

"It's just a shame that Jason can't be here," Joseph whispered.

"I know, but we can try and get hold of him afterwards." Clarisse nodded as the door flung open and the midwife appeared.

"This baby isn't waiting, if you want to be with her I suggest you get in here now." She exclaimed and watched as Clarisse and Erica rushed into the room.

* * *

Clarisse smiled as she headed out into the corridor with the new arrival to meet her extended family. As she slowly appeared next to Joseph, everyone noticed and jumped up.

"Awww," Pierre smiled while leaning over his brothers shoulder, all trying to get a peek "What did she have?" He asked.

"A girl," Clarisse smiled and slowly passed her to Joseph "She's calling her Ava," She smiled while looking at Joseph then down at the bundle in his arms while placing her hand on the top of her head "They'd already agreed on names before he left 3 months ago." She smiled.

"Isn't she just adorable?" He whispered and sat down so Rose and Cara can see her.

"She's cute," Rose smiled and rubbed the back of her hand gently.

"How is Olivia?" Pierre asked while putting his arm around Clarisse's shoulders.

"Resting," She nodded while looking at Joseph whispering to Rose and Cara then looked back at Pierre "She done a brilliant job, I'm so proud of her." Clarisse smiled.

"We are too," Philippe smiled not taking his eyes of his new niece.

As everyone cooed over Ava, Clarisse stood back as she noticed someone stepping off the lift, she motioned for him to hurry over and gave him a quick hug before he stepped back with a grin and lent over to get a peek.

"Well doesn't she look like me," He grinned as everyone gasped and looked at him "Hello everyone," Jason grinned and put his hand up to hush them before they got to loud.

"What are you doing here?" Pierre asked giving him a hug then stepped back.

"To see my Wife and beautiful baby," He grinned at him "Though admittedly I had no idea I was heading home to see my baby, just Olivia." He said looking at Clarisse and hugged her "Thanks to this amazing woman who had been keeping me updated." He grinned while stepping back.

"Mom, you kept that quiet." Philippe exclaimed as they watched Joseph pass Ava too Jason.

"On Jason's request, after all." She smiled and watched him with Ava "She looks a lot like you," She smiled as Jason nodded "Let me go and get Erica, then you can take Ava and surprise her Mommy." Clarisse nodded while walking backwards to the door.

She headed inside then returned a few moments later, with Erica.

"Oh my god," Erica exclaimed when she saw Jason stood holding Ava "Man you are really gonna make her day." Erica smiled and reached up, kissing his cheek.

"That's the plan," Jason nodded.

"Come on Jason," Clarisse smiled as she slowly opened the door "Darling," Clarisse smiled over at Olivia as she lifted her head "There's someone who wants to see you, can they come in?" She asked.

"Who is it?" Olivia asked and watched as Clarisse extended her arm out, then gasped as Jason appeared next to her "Oh my god," She exclaimed and started crying as Jason walked over to her.

Clarisse watched as he lent over and kissed her while still holding Ava in his arms then she pulled up the door and moved sitting down next to Joseph as everyone talked about the baby.

After a little while Erica and Tom left with Rose and Cara, as Pierre and Philippe left together. Leaving Clarisse and Joseph at the hospital a little bit longer.

* * *

Pulling up outside Olivia's house, Clarisse looked at Joseph as he undone his belt.

"Thanks for the lift home," He smiled at her "Fancy coming in for a coffee?" He asked.

"Oh I don't know..." She said looking back at him.

"Clarisse, it's just coffee?" He said looking at her.

"Ok," Clarisse nodded "Why not." She said turning the car off and took the key out, undone her seat belt and climbed out the car.

Heading inside Clarisse slipped her jacket off and sat waiting for Joseph, looking towards the door a few moments later as he came through with two cups of coffee.

"I still can't believe we have our own Granddaughter now." Joseph smiled while standing next to her and handed her, her cup.

"I know, it's so exciting isn't it?" She asked while looking at him sitting next to her, then took a sip of her coffee.

"She looks so much like Olivia did when she was born, don't you think?" Joseph asked and watched as Clarisse nodded while leaning to the side a little and put the cup on the end table beside the couch then sat back as the phone started ringing.

"Excuse me," Joseph said while leaning forward, putting his cup on the table in front of them and stood up, walking over to the phone as Clarisse watched "Hello,"

"Hey Daddy," Olivia smiled to herself.

"Hey darling, what are you doing calling me this late?" He said looking over at Clarisse as she looked at him "It's Olivia," He whispered to her as she nodded.

"I just called to ask you if you could come and pick us up tomorrow, everything is alright they are letting me leave tomorrow for Erica's wedding." She grinned.

"That's excellent news sweetheart," Joseph smiled "I would love to come get you tomorrow." He smiled as Clarisse smiled over at him.

"Thank you Daddy," Olivia smiled "Can you let Mom know in the morning?"

"I will do, go and get some rest now and I will see you in the morning, ok?" He asked.

"Ok Daddy, love you." Olivia smiled.

"Love you too, Goodbye." He nodded and hung up "Well the Doctor is letting her leave tomorrow," He smiled while walking back over to Clarisse.

"That's brilliant news," Clarisse exclaimed.

"Isn't it," Joseph smiled while sitting on the edge of the seat, picking up his cup and took a couple sips of his coffee then sat back as Clarisse looked at him.

"Erica told me that you are looking for a place around here?" She asked and watched him nod.

"I am," He said looking at her "That isn't going to be a problem, is it?"

"No, of course not." Clarisse smiled.

"You know, while we were at the hospital I was remembering the days we were there for the same reasons," He smiled as she slowly lifted her head and looked at him.

"I was too," She nodded "Such wonderful memories." She smiled and felt him rubbing the back of her shoulder "Joseph," She whispered while shaking her head, then watched as he lent in and placed a kiss to her lips.

Sitting back seconds later, he shook his head "Sorry, I don't know what came over me." He said looking away.

"Don't be sorry," She whispered while putting her hand over, gently gripping his chin to make him look at her "It's ok." She smiled and lent in, kissing him back while moving her hand onto his jaw and felt him move his hand around to the back of her neck.

Deepening the kiss as she locked her arms around his shoulders, letting his hands roam over her body, only to find herself being scooped up a few moments later and being carried into his suite, kicking the door shut he rushed over to the bed and stood her in front of him, still kissing her.

After a few seconds Clarisse stepped back and looked up into Joseph's eyes while putting her hands on his chest "What?" He asked.

"Nothing," She whispered back and started kissing him slowly again while putting her hand up onto his jaw, moaning into his mouth as he lowered himself, running his hands down her thighs as she moved her other arm around his shoulder.

Seconds later they were undressing each other, falling into bed when it was completed.

"Mmmm ooh...Oh God." Clarisse moaned as he sank deep inside her, her hands gripping his sides as he took her lips in a hungry kiss and rested his arms on the bed, next to her shoulders.

Groaning at the feel of her legs locking around his, starting to thrust in and out as she moved her hands to his back, moaning as he began to drive into her hard and fast.

"Mmmm," She moaned and gasped while lifting her head, burying her face in his neck as he continued to thrust into her "Mmm Joseph," She moaned as the bed began to squeak.

"Yeah?" He groaned and lifted his head to meet her eyes as he continued.

"No...thing." She moaned and giggled a little, Joseph smiled down at her as the sound of their love making and her giggle swam around the room.

Pressing himself back down on her he started kissing her neck, nipping at it as he felt her hands grab his shoulders.

"Stop...Oh god stop." She moaned and looked at him as he lifted his head while slowing down "Don't bite," She whispered.

"Ok, sorry I got carried away." He smiled as she lifted her head and kissed him while running her hands down his arms, sides and groped his firm bum as he started thrusting hard into her again "Mmm Clari..." He groaned "You feel so good." He whispered and raised himself up onto his hands, pressing himself down harder into her with every thrust.

"So...Oh.." Was all that she managed to get out, feeling him rocking his hips harder and faster into her "Mmm oh god." She moaned, keeping one hand on his bottom and moved the other up above her head, placing it on the head board to try and stop herself from moving up any higher and looked at Joseph as he started laughing.

"I'm so sorry," He whispered between kisses, still trusting in and out.

"Don't...Be... Oh...God." She moaned "Mmmm." She gasped and closed her eyes as he found himself driving harder into her, the bed banging against the wall as he picked up pace.

"Oh Clari.." He moaned.

"Mmm Jo...seph..." She moaned and squeezed his bum, feeling herself getting closer and closer to the edge as he drove into her "Oh... Yes."

Hearing Clarisse's moans and gasps beneath him as he picked up pace, getting closer and closer to the edge himself "Oh god Clari.." He moaned and watched her open her eyes while moving her hand from the headboard and back onto his back, digging her nails in to his flesh as she came, hard.

Watching her convulse beneath him tipped him over the edge, coming hard seconds later while moaning out her name and tipped his head back. Feeling Clarisse's hands move onto his sides brought him back down to earth, tipping his head forward he looked into her eyes as she smiled up at him continuing to thrust into her slowly, coming to a stop seconds later.

Lowering his body down on hers he took her lips in another hungry kiss then lifted his head to look into her beautiful eyes "That was amazing." He whispered.

"It was," Clarisse nodded and put her hand up, wiping the beads of sweat from his forehead while trying to control and steady her breathing.

"You are just how I remembered you," He whispered against her lips.

"So were you," She answered and kissed him while snaking her arms around his neck.

Watching him slowly kiss his way down her chest seconds later, kissing each breast and teasing her nipples for a several seconds before slowly pulling out of her, looking up as she moaned. Laying on the bed beside her, pulling the sheets tight around them as he did.

"That was totally unexpected." Joseph whispered while taking Clarisse's hand while turning onto his side and kissed her fingers as she nodded.

"It was," She said turning her head and looked at him.

"Be honest," He whispered and felt her pull her hand free, feeling it on his chest seconds later "You don't love him, do you?" He asked and watched her turn her head back to stare at the ceiling.

"I love him," She nodded while looking back at him "But I don't love him like I loved you and Rupert," She whispered while running her fingers over his chest softly, getting tangled in his chest hair.

"Then why are you with him for?" He asked as she stared at the ceiling "He's to young for you," He whispered.

"He's only 7 years younger than me," She said looking back at him and watched him kiss her shoulder.

"I am glad that the girls weren't here," Joseph whispered while raising his head and looked at her while placing his hand on her stomach.

"True, but then if they was here then this wouldn't of happened," She said looking at him as he nodded.

"That is true," He smiled "But I am glad that this happened," He whispered and watched her for a second.

"I have to go," Clarisse said turning over onto her side as Joseph watched her.

"Wait," He said "You have a tattoo on your lower back?" He whispered and looked at her rolling back onto her back "When did you get that?" He asked.

"Not long after we got divorced," She said looking into his eyes "The big star represents me and the 4 smaller stars represents my children." She said as he took her hand, bringing it to his mouth and kissed her fingers "I got it to remind myself that I am a strong person and whatever life throws at me and my family, we'll get through." She whispered.

"You didn't need that, you are the strongest person I know." He whispered against her fingers "Clarisse I," He stopped and looked into her eyes.

"Please don't," Clarisse whispered knowing what he was going to say "Please, it took me ages to get over our divorce and this what happened, shouldn't of happened."

"I know," He nodded "But I still love you," He whispered "I want us to be together." He added and looked into her eyes.

"I have to go," She answered and quickly climbed of the bed, gathering her things and rushed into the bathroom.

"Clarisse," He called out while sitting on the edge of the bed.

Moments later she came rushing out and left, Joseph slumped on the bed as she headed home. Only when she got so far she pulled over and started crying to herself.

Carrying on a while later she arrived home just after midnight, pushing up the door and locked it while resting her head against the glass not knowing Erica was stood on the stairs.

"Mom," She exclaimed and watched her turn to look at her "Sorry I didn't mean to make you jump, where have you been?" She asked.

"Up on the hill," She whispered while walking over to the stairs "What are you doing up?" She went to check the time "Oh, I seem to have lost my watch." She said looking up at her.

"It's half 12, and I'm still up as I'm too excited to sleep and well Cara and Rose have stolen my bed." She laughed a little then sighed "Have you been crying?" She asked.

"Yeah just a little cry while up on the hill, thinking of Rupert." She said looking at her "And because I'm happy about our new edition." She smiled.

"Ok," Erica nodded and watched her walk up the stairs "See you in a few hours?"

"Yep," Clarisse answered with a nod and carried on up the stairs.

She headed to her suite to find Michael sat waiting in the bed reading.

"Hey," He said looking up at her as she shut the door "Where have you been?"

"I was up on the hill," She said walking over to the bathroom door "I wanted to see my country and all the lights and stars." She added and walked into the bathroom to turn the shower on and came back out moments later.

"You should of called, I would of come with you." Michael whispered and watched her sit on the edge of the bed "Would of been romantic." He said reaching over and started rubbing her back.

"I wanted to be alone, besides I don't like going up there since Rupert died." She whispered while closing her eyes and turned her head to the side "It was Rupert's and mines favorite place." She added while looking down at the floor "I didn't even go up there when I was married to Joseph." She said shrugged for him to stop rubbing her back.

"Is everything ok?" He asked while watching her stand up.

"Yeah, I'm just going to take a shower." She said and headed into her bathroom, shutting and locking the door behind her.

He looked towards the door after hearing the lock, then looked back at his book. Not long after she came back out and climbed into bed beside him.

"I heard about baby Ava, that's great news." He smiled while putting his book down and looked back at her "Great about Jason coming home too." He added and watched her nod.

"Yea," She started while covering herself with the blankets "Would of been nice if you had been there," She said rubbing some cream into her hands while looking at him.

"I'm sorry, I got side tracked." He whispered.

"Yeah by drink," She said turning her bedside lamp off "I was informed that you were told, but you decided to stay with your friends instead," She whispered while looking at him "But never mind," She said snuggling down and laid with her back to him "Goodnight," She said and closed her eyes.

"Good night," He whispered and turned his lamp off and snuggled down under the covers himself.

As Clarisse lay with her eyes open, staring at the windows and out at the stars knowing tonight was going to be a long night, Michael lay beside her staring up at the ceiling knowing he himself made a mistake.


	3. Chapter 3

The following day.

Clarisse awoke to the sound of the bedroom door closing, quickly lifting her head to see Michael walking towards her with a tray.

"Good morning," He smiled when he saw her awake "I got you breakfast," He said as she sat up and pushed her hair back behind her ears.

"Why?" She asked and looked up at him "Another way for saying sorry?" She added.

"Yeah," He placed the tray down "I'm sorry for last night, I should of been there, I realized that after you said it."

"If your going to be in this family Michael, you need to start being apart of it!" She said looking at him as he slowly nodded.

"You're right," He nodded and looked towards her "I'm really sorry," He lent forward and kissed her before sitting back just as the room phone went, he gasped when Clarisse quickly lent over and grabbed it.

"Hello," She exclaimed.

"Hi it's just me, I'm just letting you know that I'm just about to leave to pick up Olivia and co." Joseph smiled to himself.

"Ok Joseph," Clarisse smiled "Thank you for letting me know, we will wait your return." She said looking down with a small smile.

"See you soon," He said "Bye," He smiled again and hung up.

Michael stood watching her put the phone down and turn back to the breakfast he brought up for her "What's he doing calling the room phone?" He asked.

Looking up at him "He called to tell me he was about to leave to pick up our daughter, he is allowed to call this phone you know." She said and sipped her drink.

"Well I don't like it," He whispered.

"It's not a matter of what you like," She said pushing the tray away "It's nothing to do with you if he has this number or not." She snapped while standing up "Get used to it Michael, or leave." She snapped and walked into her bathroom.

After she was ready she came out to find him waiting for her, without saying anything she just left and headed downstairs to find the others in the dining room.

"Morning Mom," Erica smiled.

"Morning sweetheart," She said getting some coffee and sat next to her.

"Did Daddy call you?" Erica asked as Amelia moved and hugged Clarisse.

"He did," Clarisse smiled while putting her arm around Amelia and kissed her.

"It's exciting isn't it?" She smiled as Clarisse nodded.

"I can't wait to meet Ava," Amelia smiled as Michael came in and got some coffee, not saying anything to Clarisse.

"Well," Clarisse said looking at Amelia as Pierre, Philippe and Erica all looked at each other before looking back at Amelia "I'm sure she can't wait to meet you either," Clarisse smiled and kissed her as Amelia giggled as Michael walked out.

"What was that?" Pierre asked as everyone looked at him.

"What was what?" Clarisse asked and sipped her coffee.

"You and Michael, not talking to each other?" Philippe asked.

"You could literally feel the tension between you too." Pierre said.

"It doesn't matter, it's a long story." Clarisse said looking at them then at Amelia.

After a little while Joseph, Jason, Olivia and baby Ava arrived back at the Palace. As Clarisse stood next to the door as Joseph got the car seat out, Michael stood from one of the windows watching them then disappeared as they made their way inside.

"I can't believe how tiny she looks in this car seat," Erica exclaimed while taking it from Joseph.

"I know," Olivia smiled while watching her put it down on the table and lift Ava out "Be careful, please." She exclaimed as Clarisse and Joseph stood back with a chuckle.

"I know," Erica laughed while resting Ava on her chest and gently rubbed her back "She is so cute," She smiled and kissed the side of her head.

"Yes she is," Jason smiled as Pierre and Philippe came through with Amelia.

"Let's all go into the living room and have some family time before we need to start getting ready for my wedding," Erica smiled and led the way.

Clarisse started following then stopped when she felt a hand on her arm, turning to see Joseph stood close to her.

"May I have a word with you please?" He asked and watched as Clarisse slowly nodded.

"Come with me," She whispered and led him through to her office.

"About what happened..."Joseph started.

"It was a mistake Joseph, we need to forget it happened." She said while looking at him "We've moved on, I'm with Michael now."

"But you don't love him Clarisse," He whispered and took out her watch from his pocket "You left this behind last night," He said handing it to her.

"Thank you," She whispered while taking it and looked up into his eyes "I didn't say I didn't love him, I said I loved him just not the same way I did with you and Rupert." She whispered.

"Clarisse, I have known you a long time and know when your hiding from your feelings," He whispered and put his hand up to cup her cheek "I don't regret last night happening, or the fact that I told you I still loved you and want to be with you," He whispered "So many things have changed over the years, but I have never stopped loving you." He whispered while looking into her eyes.

"Joseph I..." She started and stopped when she felt his thumb run over her bottom lip "We can't do this," She whispered as she felt her heart start to race at his touch "It's wrong," She whispered while closing her eyes.

"Whose gonna find out?" He whispered as she slowly opened her eyes, studying his face as he moved his hand down onto her neck while lowering his head, kissing her slowly while moving his other hand to the back of her head, his fingers getting lost in her hair as they stood sharing a deep, slow passionate kiss.

After a few moments Clarisse broke it off and turned her head to the side while taking her bottom lip between her teeth, knowing he was watching her while placing his hands on her sides "We can't," She whispered while shaking her head and felt him begin to kiss her neck "Joseph please," She whispered while trying to pull away, but found herself not moving at all.

"I keep," Joseph started while kissing her jaw and neck "Seeing us last night, making love to you again." He whispered into her ear and continued kissing her neck slowly, knowing he was making her heart race "I want to do it again," He whispered as she turned her head and looked at him "I want you Clarisse," He said in a sexy husky voice.

Suddenly she moved forward, kissing him while locking her arms around his neck. Gasping as he lowered his hands and lifted her of the floor, rushing forward to the wall and pressed her back against it as she moaned into his mouth.

"God Clari," He whispered while undoing his belt and zipper.

As she quickly discarded of her panties from under her skirt, Joseph placed his hands up onto the side of her head, still kissing her as his pants and boxers fell to the floor around his ankles.

"We are playing with fire?" Clarisse gasped as he lowered his hands, gripping her thighs and lifted her off the floor.

"I know," He moaned and continued kissing her "It's fun though, isn't it?" He whispered while pressing her back against the wall as she locked her legs around him.

* * *

Looking at herself in the mirror as she turned from side to side, she couldn't help but smile. She felt amazing and completely alive, she couldn't believe what she was doing but she loved it. Looking up in the mirror to see Pierre come in, and smiled as she turned around to him.

"You look beautiful Mom," Pierre smiled as he walked over and kissed her cheek.

"Thank you darling," Clarisse nodded while looking down at her dress then back at Pierre.

"I just came to let you know Erica wants to see you, she needs help." He smiled.

"Ok, I will go and help her," She smiled "Thank you for letting me know." She started to walk past him but stopped when she felt Pierre's hand on her arm "What's wrong?"

He smiled with a small nod "I don't blame you, but please be careful." He whispered as she tilted her head slightly.

"I..." She stopped when Amelia came running in, both looking towards her.

"Erica is crying now," She whispered.

"Alright, I'm coming." She said as Amelia took her hand, she looked at Pierre as they walked out her room.

Arriving at Erica's suite a few moments later, Amelia stayed in the living room as Clarisse walked through to the bedroom to comfort Erica as she cried. Not long after Joseph came to check on them to find Erica snuggled up to her Mom on the bed.

"What's wrong?" He asked while walking over to the bed.

"She had a bit of a panic, everything's fine now." Clarisse whispered as Erica lifted her head.

"I'm sorry," Erica whispered and wiped her eyes "I better get my make up done, and get ready." She said climbing of the bed.

"Alright darling, we will wait out in the suite ok?" Clarisse whispered while walking around to her "Call me if you need help, ok?" She asked.

"Ok, thank you." Erica nodded and watched them both walk out and pull the door up behind them.

A while later Erica came out of her bedroom in her dress to find Clarisse doing Joseph's tie for him.

"Mom?" She laughed as they both stopped and looked over at him.

"Wow," Joseph whispered and turned to her as Clarisse looked at him for a second then back at Erica.

"You look beautiful," Clarisse smiled over at her.

"Thank you," Erica nodded "Daddy can you take a photo of me and Mom?" She asked "Then Mom can you take one of me and Daddy?" She asked as they both nodded.

"Of course Princess," Joseph smiled while grabbing the camera.

After taking a few photos Joseph headed downstairs with Amelia as Clarisse and Erica had a chat upstairs, coming down a while later where Charlotte took a group family photo for them then headed into the gardens to take her place.

Not long after Clarisse took her place as the ceremony got underway, throughout the whole service Clarisse sat thinking about things and what she really wanted. At the end, after Tom broke the glass with his right foot and everyone cheered 'mazel tov' at the newly married couple they posed for photos.

Returning inside a short time later for the toasts and meal, followed by mingling time and thanking people for coming as the dinner stuff was cleared away by the staff as the band started playing the music for the evening.

After a bit more mingling time with the guests, the band started playing the traditional Jewish Wedding song with Tom and Erica leading the way, being joined by both sets of families and friends, after it finished everyone stood back and watched as Tom and Erica shared a slow dance, being joined by their parents half way through.

* * *

As the night went on Clarisse stood talking with Tom's parents she noticed Rose and Cara running over to someone, watching where they went her heart sank when she noticed Gabby lent over hugging them. Looking back at Ruth with a nod, trying to ignore what she just saw.

"Excuse me, won't you?" She smiled as Ruth nodded and watched her put her glass down and walk away.

"Mom," Philippe stopped her and watched as she spun around "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, why?" She shrugged and looked up at him.

"No reason," He shrugged and watched her turn and walk out the ballroom.

Sitting in her dark office for a few moments trying to pull herself together as the door opened and the light turned on, she turned around to see Michael stood looking over at her.

"Michael, you scared me." She said watching him push the door up "What's wrong now?" She asked, about ready to snap.

"I saw the look," He whispered while walking over to her "The way you looked when you saw Gabby stood with the girls," He whispered.

"Yes, what about it?" She said trying to remain calm, but spoke again before he could say anything else "That's it, it's over I'm done." She said looking at him while standing up as he gasped.

"What do you mean?" He asked while watching her take her engagement ring off "Clarisse?" He whispered.

"I can't do this, I can't marry you Michael, I'm sorry." She whispered while looking down at her hand as she extended it to him to give the ring back, then looked up when he stepped back.

"I'm not taking that," He said shaking his head "Clarisse please I love you..." He paused "It's about Joseph isn't it?" He asked.

"NO," She snapped "The whole time we were sat watching my baby get married I couldn't help but think about what I want, and I don't want another marriage, not right now and maybe not even in the future either." She said looking up at him as a couple tears escaped his eyes "It has nothing to do with Joseph, it's about us, you and I." She whispered "I have been married twice before, the first one ending in heart break when Rupert passed away and the second ended in divorce, I can not put myself through another marriage when right now I'm having doubts that it will even last the first year." She exclaimed.

"Clarisse please," He begged while falling to his knees and wrapped his arms around her legs while looking up at her as he started crying "Please don't do this, I love you so much." He whispered and turned his head, resting it against her stomach as she looked down "Please don't do this," He cried.

"Michael," Clarisse exclaimed as she started crying "I can't do this with you anymore, I'm sorry." She whispered and slowly put her hand on the top of his head "One day you will find the right lady to be with, who doesn't have a ex husband hanging around." She whispered "And I know whoever that will be, you will both be happy." She said looking down as he pulled his head away.

"I don't want anyone else, I want you." He exclaimed while taking the ring and her hand trying to put the ring back on.

"Michael, No." Clarisse snapped while pulling her hand free "You need to go," She whispered while watching him stand up.

"I can't leave you," He whispered.

"If you don't go I will call for security." She said firmly while looking at him.

"Fine, is that what you really want?" He suddenly changed "You want to dump me so you could be with Joseph?" He snapped.

"NO," She snapped "He's with Gabby, when are you going to get it that..." She stopped "Why am I even explaining it to you, GET OUT!" She snapped while pointing to the door.

A second later she watched as he walked out, turning and sat back on the chair with a sigh and suddenly found herself crying. Jumping a short time later when she felt a hand on her back, turning to find Philippe sat beside her.

"Mom, what's happened?" He asked as she lent into him and cried on his chest "It's alright, I'm here now." He whispered while rubbing her back.

"Clarisse," Michael whispered from the door and watched as Clarisse jumped up and looked at him "Is this what you really want?" He asked.

"Yes," She nodded as Philippe looked up at her then over at Michael "It is." She added.

"Very well," Michael nodded "I will send someone to collect the rest of my stuff over the next week," He said and turned as Philippe gasped.

"Mom," He said jumping up as she wiped her face "Are you and Michael...?" He asked.

"It's over," She whispered and looked at him while holding her hand to show him she's not wearing his ring anymore.

"Oh Mom," He said hugging her.

"I'm fine," Clarisse nodded as they parted "I have my family around, I will be just fine." She nodded and looked towards the door "Please can you make sure he actually leaves the Palace?"

"I'm on it." He said and ran from the room.

After redoing her make up she headed back into the Wedding Reception, ordering a drink at the bar and downed it in one as Erica noticed, then watched as Philippe walked over to her.

"He gone?" She asked and watched him nod.

"He has, he wrote a note for James and Victoria, who should be just getting it about now." He said looking around with Clarisse.

"Thank you, Philippe." Clarisse whispered and looked over at James and Victoria as they were given their notes, after reading them they looked straight over at Clarisse then grabbed their coats and left "Well, I guess I'm going to be hated for a while."

"I wouldn't let it get to you," He smiled at her "Your a strong woman who can take anything that's thrown at you." He smiled and took her hand "Now come and dance with me." He smiled and led her onto the dance floor.

Erica stood watching as Philippe and Clarisse shared a dance, loving how he could always make her laugh when she needed it, and knowing something was on her mind. When they came back over to the table Erica made her way over to check and make sure she was ok.

"Hey darling," Clarisse smiled as she picked up her glass.

"You ok Mom?" Erica asked while putting her arm around Clarisse's waist while standing beside her.

"I am just fine darling," Clarisse nodded "I wasn't, but I am now." She smiled at Philippe "Thanks to Philippe." She smiled back at Erica.

"What's going on?" Erica asked and watched as Clarisse shook her head "Ok," Erica whispered and watched her sip her drink, and noticed she wasn't wearing a ring anymore but didn't want to push it "Will you come and share a dance with me?" Erica asked.

"Of course," Clarisse nodded while putting her glass down and headed onto the dance floor with Erica as Philippe stood watching them.

When the song finished Clarisse was kept on the dance floor by her children as it went into the next song, then after she managed to escape the dance floor she bumped into Gabby with Rose.

"Gabby, hello." Clarisse forced a smile and lent closer as they kissed cheeks and stepped back "How are you?"

"I'm ok thanks, yourself?" She asked and watched Clarisse only nod "You didn't mind me turning up today did you?" She asked while looking towards Erica dancing "I wanted to be here for Erica," She said looking back at Clarisse "And to try and save my marriage." She whispered.

"I see," Clarisse nodded "Of course I don't mind, you are apart of her family after all." Clarisse smiled trying not to sound to disappointed.

"Mommy come on," Cara exclaimed while grabbing her hand and pulled her away from Clarisse as she laughed a little.

"Mom," Olivia exclaimed while standing next to her "I'm going to go on up, I'm getting really tired." She whispered.

"Ok darling," Clarisse nodded and hugged her "Come find me if you need anything, ok?" She asked and cupped her cheek.

"I will, thank you." Olivia smiled, kissing her then walked off with Jason.

Clarisse stood with a sigh while watching them walk out then turned to her other children on the dance floor, watching them for a few seconds before disappearing out of the ballroom and over to her office, shutting and locking the door to be alone for a while.

After seeing the Bride and Groom off, Clarisse stood outside seeing other guests off then turned to see Joseph, Gabby and the girls heading her way. She took a deep breath and smiled at them.

"Are you leaving?" She asked.

"Yes, we are." Joseph nodded and handed the car keys to Gabby "I will be there in a minute."

"Ok," She smiled and walked off with the girls over to Joseph's car.

"It's great that Gabby's back." Clarisse said while folding her arms.

"Yeah," He said watching her walk away then looked back at Clarisse "Just cause she's back though it doesn't mean I am going to stop loving you," He whispered while standing with his hands in his pockets.

"Joseph," Clarisse said shaking her head "What happened last night and this morning was wrong, you have a family to take care off and now Gabby is back on the scene I think its best you don't come here as often," She said watching as Gabby put the girls in the car.

"Clarisse?" Joseph whispered.

"No," Clarisse said shaking her head "I will not be that person who breaks up a family, those girls need both of their parents together and I don't want to be the reason why they aren't." She said shaking her head again "I'm sorry, but I am through with men," She said looking at him as he stepped closer "Including you." She whispered and started walking away and headed back up to the door as Joseph watched.

After seeing some more guests off Clarisse decided to call it a day and headed up to her suite, falling on the bed in her dress where she stayed for the rest of the night, mostly staring out the windows at the night sky and full moon.


	4. Chapter 4

_Thank you to those who may have been reading this story, but a huge thank you to tengland2 and Ancorns708 for commenting. You are the BEST! _

_Also a HUGE thank you to tengland2 for your help on this part :) _

_Anyway, here's the next part. Enjoy..._

* * *

A couple days later.

Things are slowly returning back to normal at the Palace, Clarisse hasn't heard from Michael since she ended the engagement two days ago, and hasn't even seen Joseph since he left that night with Gabby and the girls. She spent yesterday with her family but today she has to get back into Royal Duties, because as she says _'The Country Can't Run Itself'_.

After waking up a little later than normal Clarisse rushed to get ready and headed downstairs, stopping when she reached the bottom to see Olivia coming back in with Ava.

"Darling," Clarisse whispered as she stepped of the last step and slowly walked over to her.

"Jason's gone back," She cried as Clarisse took Ava from her and wrapped her free arm around Olivia's shoulders "We're going to miss him so much," She cried on her shoulder.

"I know darling," Clarisse whispered while rubbing her back gently "But he will be home before you know it," She added while pulling her head back a little and pushed a bit of Olivia's hair back with her hand.

"Yeah," Olivia nodded while looking at her and wiped her tears away "You don't mind me staying here do you?"

"Of course not," Clarisse whispered while looking down at Ava sleeping in her arms "You can both stay as long as you need to, you know this."

"Thank you," Olivia whispered while taking Ava "We better let you get back to what you were doing," She sighed and started walking over to the stairs.

"I'm here if you need anything, ok?" Clarisse asked her.

"Thank you," Olivia answered while walking up the stairs.

Clarisse watched her disappear then headed through to the kitchen and sat drinking some coffee while the cook sorted her out some breakfast. Not long after he placed the plate down in front of her and was rewarded with a smile, feeling pleased with himself he left her to enjoy her breakfast alone. And just as she was finishing Erica and Tom came in.

"Your still here?" Clarisse exclaimed while standing up "I thought you would be on your way by now." She smiled.

"No we are just about to leave, we had to come back and get a few bits." Erica smiled and hugged her "Thank you again for the best party ever the other day," She smiled while stepping back "We had the best time, and," She said while putting her hands up cupping Clarisse's face "Sorry to hear about you and Michael." She whispered and kissed her.

"It is what it is," Clarisse shrugged "I don't need that hassle right now," She smiled as Erica stepped back and Tom stepped forward.

"Are you going to be ok while were gone?" Tom asked while hugging her.

"Of course," She patted his back and watched as he stepped back "I have plenty of family around to keep me sane," They all chuckled.

"Yeah including Grandma," Erica smiled "I heard she's still here and staying for a while." She grinned.

"Yes she is," Clarisse smiled "How long for though I have no idea," She shrugged "Suppose it will be nice to spend time with her." She said starting to shake her head "Anyway, you both go and enjoy your honeymoon and will see you in two weeks." She smiled and kissed them both.

"Thanks Mom," Erica smiled "We will call when we get there,"

"Yes please do, or I will be worrying." She smiled.

"Don't worry, talk to you later." Erica smiled and left with Tom.

Clarisse sighed a little while sitting back down and finished her coffee while reading the rest of the paper, then once she was finished she cleaned up her breakfast things and headed to her office to find Charlotte arranging some papers.

"Good morning Your Majesty," Charlotte smiled up at her.

"Good morning back," Clarisse smiled while standing beside her and slipped her glasses on.

"Your Majesty?" Came a voice behind them.

Charlotte looked at Clarisse "Sorry, I forgot to tell you that your Mom was waiting in here." She whispered and watched her slowly turn around to face her.

"Yes Mother, that's what she calls me." Clarisse smiled and turned back to the paper work.

"Why can't she call you, Clarisse." Her Mother Lily asked while moving and stood next to them.

"Oh Mother, please." Clarisse shrugged and carried on "Does it matter what she calls me?" She asked while looking up at her.

"Of course," Lily exclaimed "If she called you by your name instead, things will feel a lot more warmer." She shrugged while waving her hand around a little "But have it your way," She shrugged again as Olivia appeared at the door.

"Mom," She asked as everyone looked at her "Are you busy?"

"Of course not," Clarisse said turning to face her fully "What can I do for you?"

"I was wondering if you could pop to my house and get me a couple things?" Olivia asked while holding up the house keys.

"Of course," Clarisse smiled while walking over to her "Do you have a list?"

"Yeah," She said getting it from her pocket and kissed her cheek "Thank you,"

"No problem," She smiled while looking down at the list "I will go and do this now," She smiled while looking up.

"Great," Lily exclaimed while rushing over "We could go together,"

"But...I." Clarisse exclaimed then found herself nodding "Very well," She sighed while walking over to her desk and grabbed her car keys.

"See you in a bit, Your Majesty." Charlotte smirked as Clarisse looked at her.

"Yes you will," Clarisse nodded and walked out of her office with a laugh, followed by her Mother.

After a short drive they pulled up outside Olivia's house, taking a deep breath as she climbed out the car and shut the door when she noticed her Mom climbing out the car.

"Mother, where are you going?" Clarisse asked as she stood next to her.

"Coming in with you of course," She said shutting the door as Clarisse slipped her glasses on "I'm not staying in the car on my own," She smirked as they headed up to the door.

"It wouldn't of took me long Mother, you could of waited in the car." Clarisse exclaimed while putting her hand up to put the key in when the door suddenly opened, making both Clarisse, Lily and Gabby jump.

"Clarisse," Gabby exclaimed "What are you doing here?" She asked as Joseph appeared behind her.

"This isn't the best time Clarisse," Joseph exclaimed as Lily looked at Clarisse "Can you not come back later or something," He exclaimed.

"You gonna let him talk to you like that?" Lily whispered as Clarisse looked back at her.

"Shh," Clarisse exclaimed at her then back at Joseph and Gabby "I'm not here to see you, this is Our daughters house you know?" She exclaimed while walking past Gabby and into the foyer "And she needs some things," She said clasping her hands together.

"Ok, sorry." He whispered "Go on up." He said looking at her as she headed upstairs with Lily then looked back at Gabby as she stood open mouthed.

As Clarisse gathered up the things on Olivia's list, Lily stood at the door listening to the row happening downstairs.

"Mother," Clarisse exclaimed "Stop that." She added as Lily looked back at her "It has nothing to do with us," She said putting something else in the bag and looked up to see her still stood near the door listening "Mother," She exclaimed.

"Shh Clari," Lily hushed her "They are arguing about where to live," She said looking over to her "Here or London?" She whispered and watched Clarisse slowly walk over "Where do you want them to live?" She asked.

"What?" Clarisse gasped "It's not up to me where they live," Clarisse exclaimed as Lily grabbed her arm and pulled her closer to the door.

"It has in a way, you are his Daughters Mother." Lily exclaimed "Now shhh." She said putting her hand up to her mouth "I wanna hear whats going on."

"Mother," Clarisse said standing back with her hands on her hips when suddenly she heard her name mentioned, stepping closer as Lily looked at her.

"See I knew you'd listen in the end," Lily smirked as Clarisse covered her mouth with her hand for a second then let her arm drop.

_"And this thing with your ex wife, why have you got to be so close?" Gabby snapped "I hate it, and after seeing you and her with OUR girls in the local paper the other day," She fumed. _

_"Just because she's my ex Gabby she is still a good friend and that will never change." Joseph answered. _

_"If we are going to make this work Joseph I really want us to be in London and not here," She snapped while folding her arms._

_"I'm not sure I can," He answered "It's here where my two older daughters are, and now my Granddaughter." He added "We have no family in London, why move back when all our family are here?" He asked. _

_"I DON'T WANT TO LIVE HERE," She fumed at him "It's London or nothing." She snapped. _

_"What is the big thing with living in London, you were happy to move here before we broke up." Joseph snapped._

_"Because I don't want to be around the Queen all the time, and I don't want you around her either, not after I've had our baby." Gabby blurted. _

_"What?" Joseph asked while looking at her. _

_"I didn't want to tell you like this, but I'm pregnant Joseph." Gabby whispered._

Hearing her gasp Lily looked at her "Oh, Clari." Lily whispered and watched her slowly walk over and sit on the bed "I had no idea that was going to happen." She said pushing up the door then walked over to her, sitting beside her "I'm sorry." She said taking her hand.

"Why are you sorry for?" Clarisse asked while looking at her "You didn't say it." She said looking down then slowly looked back up while taking a deep breath.

"I'm sorry that I was so interested in listening," Lily said looking towards the door then back at Clarisse "Mind, Gabby shouldn't of been having a go at him while we were here." She whispered as Clarisse covered her eyes with her other hand.

"I think we should go," Clarisse said standing up just as a door slammed.

"Who was that?" Lily asked while watching Clarisse move near the window.

"Gabby," She said turning her head a little, then looked back out the window to see Joseph running after her "And now Joseph," She whispered as Lily stood up and stood next to her.

After a few moments Clarisse stepped back and looked at Lily while taking a deep breath and tugged at the bottom of her blouse while letting it out.

"You ready to go?" Lily asked while standing back "Do we have everything?"

"I think so," Clarisse said while standing next to the bed and checked everything "Yeah we do," She nodded while doing the bag up then picked it of the bed "Let's go," She whispered.

"Ok," Lily whispered and followed her out the bedroom door.

They headed down to the car and drove of as Joseph was coming back. Arriving at the Palace a short time later, Lily took the bag up to Olivia while Clarisse went to her office and got on with her paper work.

"Your Majesty," Charlotte exclaimed while hurrying through the door.

"Yes," Clarisse looked up to see the Prime Minister following her "Motaz," She gasped while quickly jumping up "What do I owe this pleasure?"

"I have a couple questions, then we have an emergency meeting in Parliament." He said looking at her as Charlotte bowed and left the room.

"Please, take a seat." Clarisse smiled while extending her arm to one of the chairs opposite and watched him take his place, sitting down she smiled as he sat "What would you like to ask me?" She asked while resting her arms on the table in front of her.

* * *

After the meeting in Parliament Clarisse headed to get something to eat and headed back to her office to try and catch up with the paper work she's missed so far. Taking a sip of her coffee a couple hours later she noticed Pierre stood in the door way watching her.

"Hey you," She smiled and watched him come in "How long have you been there for?" She asked as he shut the door.

"A little while," He smiled while walking over and kissed her cheek then moved sitting opposite "What was that meeting about earlier?" He asked.

"Oh, just Michael." She said putting her cup down and sat back in her chair "Resigned from Parliament."

"What?" Pierre gasped "Really?" He exclaimed while bringing his leg up, resting his ankle on his knee and put his hand on his thigh.

"Yep," She nodded while looking at him.

"Wow," Pierre exclaimed "Was he there?"

"No," She said shaking her head "Thank god," She sighed while sitting forward and picked up her pen again.

"Mom," He said as she looked up at him "Grams told me about what happened over at Olivia's," He whispered and watched her sit back "Are you ok?"

"Yeah," Clarisse nodded.

"You sure?" He asked "It must of been a shock."

"Yeah it was, but I'm alright, honest." Clarisse nodded and looked down at her paper work.

"I am here if ever you need to talk to someone." Pierre offered.

"I know," Clarisse nodded while looking at him "Thank you darling." She smiled and stood up "You know, sometimes when things get really tough." She whispered as he stood up "I wish your father was here, as none of this wouldn't of happened and he always knew how to get through anything and everything." She whispered as he stepped closer and wrapped his arms around her shoulders as she rested her head on his chest.

"Ahh but then if that was the case, my two sisters wouldn't be here and neither would Ava." He whispered and looked down at her as she looked up.

"That is true," She nodded with a sigh and rested her head on his chest again.

After a few moments Clarisse stepped back and looked at Pierre "Right I'm going to go for a walk, do you wanna join me?" He asked.

"No, I can't I have to much too do here." She said moving back around her desk and slipped her glasses on and looked at him "Enjoy your walk." She smiled.

"I will," Pierre smiled and headed out the office.

A few hours later she sat down to dinner with the family then went back to her office to try and finish her paper work. Not long after Shades knocked on the door, making her look up as he slowly walked in.

"Hello Shades, what can I do you for?" She asked.

"I have just been informed that Michael is at the gates, he wishes to come in and get his stuff." He said watching her look at her desk.

"Ok," She nodded "I guess he needs it, so let him in." She said while nodding.

"Ok," Shades nodded and walked out.

A short time later he was stood in her door way, watching her stand up.

"I've just come to get my stuff," He said.

"Yes, I know." She said nodding while picking up some papers "Well you know where the room is, I can't come with you as I'm to busy."

"Very well," Michael nodded and turned to walk away.

"Michael," Clarisse exclaimed and watched him come back.

"Yeah," He said while looking over at her as she looked down at the papers for a second.

Slowly looking back up "You made the right decision about resigning Parliament." She said and watched him nod and walk off, taking a deep breath she carried on with what she was doing.

* * *

After she was finally finished, Clarisse came out of her office to find Joseph, Gabby and the girls coming through the doors, making her stop and look at them for a second before Olivia came down the stairs.

"Hey," She smiled while walking over to them and hugged them then turned to Clarisse "I hope you didn't mind, I invited them over to watch a movie with us."

Clarisse forced a smile "No, that's ok." She nodded "You carry on, I'm going to go up to my own suite for a bit." She said letting go of the door handle "It's been a long day."

"Ok," Olivia said looking over at her "Are you ok?" She asked.

"Yeah," Clarisse nodded "Enjoy your movie." She smiled and started heading up the stairs.

"Ok," Olivia whispered while looking at her then looked back at the others while shaking her head.

Clarisse headed slowly to her suite, ready for a lay down after a long day.

Walking through the door moments later, she pushed it up as she flicked the light on, getting a feeling that something wasn't right. Stepping further into the room, she noticed the pictures on the mantel had been turned over, getting closer she hears glass break under her feet.

Stepping back while looking down she crouched down to pick up the frame, turning it over to find it was a photo from Olivia and Jason's Wedding of herself, Joseph, Erica, Olivia, Jason. Standing up seconds later she moved quickly to her desk, picking up the phone, and called for Security.

Within seconds Shades arrived at her door with Paul "I haven't looked any further," Nodding towards the fireplace "One of the pictures is broken." She added.

"Where is Michael?" Shades asked as he and Paul made their way into the suite.

She looked over at him "He only came to get his stuff, which I thought he had got and left ages ago."

"Paul, stay with the Queen." He whispered as he made his way towards the bedroom, Clarisse reaches for his arm, stopping him.

"I'm coming with you, I just didn't want to go any further alone," She said as he looked back at her "If he broke the picture, no telling what else he may have done." She said and watched him nodding.

Shades knew from years of experience there was no arguing with her, the only one who ever could was Joseph and they had some loud arguments over the years. They headed towards the bedroom, opening the doors, to a disaster.

The bed was torn apart, sheets torn, pillows all over the place. Lamps knocked over, night stand drawers opened onto the floor. Going into her dressing area, the closets were opened and emptied. Clothes all over the floor, some were torn, drawers opened and emptied. All three of them stood open mouthed at the mess.

Stepping carefully through the mess on the floor, Shades made his way to where the safe was. He never knew the combination, only one person beside Clarisse knew it, her ex husband. Opening the cabinet doors, he touches the outside of the safe and looked back at her.

"Well?" Clarisse dare ask.

"Doesn't look like he tried to get in." He said looking back at the safe then slowly stood up while looking around.

"I can't believe he did this." Clarisse whispered while looking around then looked up at Paul and Shades.

"Listen, find yourself something to change into for tomorrow and for tonight," Shades said looking back at her "Then we'll get you into another suite, perhaps Joseph's old suite would be the best." Pausing "He will need to know too Your Majesty."

Clarisse shook her head "Not tonight Shades, I'll take the blame for not telling him in the morning, let them enjoy their family night downstairs." Pausing for a moment while looking at him "No perhaps he and Gabby together do need to know what's going on, I want to make sure Michael isn't somewhere in the Palace." She said looking at Paul then back at Shades "That he's actually left the grounds."

"We are on it, Your Majesty." Shades answered as she started gathering up some stuff what she will need for tonight and tomorrow.

"No one knows the tunnels and passage ways better than Joseph." Paul said to Shades who just nodded his way while looking around the damage again.

After she gathered up her stuff, they walked her down to Joseph's old suite. And as Paul stayed with her Shades headed downstairs, updating Charlotte then both went to find Joseph with Gabby and the Children all in the family living room.

"Hey Joe," Shades smiled as they stood next to him "Can we have a quick word with you, Gabby, Philippe and Pierre please?"

"Sure," Joseph nodded as Gabby, Philippe and Pierre stood next to him.

"What's this about?" Pierre asked.

"Charlotte," Shades said looking at her as she nodded.

"Come on kids, we'll go tell the cook what kind of popcorn you want then go pick out a movie." Charlotte smiled.

"But Mummy was going to help us pick one." Rose whispered.

"Shades needs to talk to her, Your Daddy and the others for a couple minute's," Charlotte said looking down at her "Perhaps they will be in the movie room when we're done getting the popcorn?" She said looking up at everyone else then back down at the children as they headed out the door, pulling it up behind them.

"Where's Olivia?" Shades asked while looking around.

"She's up feeding Ava, what's going on?" Joseph asked while folding his arms and watched Shades grab his radio, telling Paul to check on them too.

"Michael," Shades started while looking around them "He was back earlier today to get his stuff, before he left however, he did quite a number on Clarisse's suite, knocked photos over, broke one or two and then tore apart her bed and dressing area." He stopped for a second as Pierre and Philippe gasped "He tossed clothes, emptied drawers, even tore some things." Pausing for a second while looking back at Joseph "Problem is no one knows if he has left the Palace, no one saw him leave."

"Where's Clarisse?" Joseph said while unfolding his arms.

"She's up in your old suite with Paul," Shades said looking at him as he put one of his hands up, placing it on the back of his head "Thought it best she were in that one for now."

"Yeah," Joseph answered.

"What are the chances that he just left?" Gabby asked "I've gathered in the last few days, things were not good in that relationship."

"We need to be sure and need to do an entire search of the Palace." Pausing he looked back at Joseph "Including the passage ways Joe, not all the doors are alarmed, particularly the one in that suite." He stood watching as Joe looked back at Gabby.

As he touched her arm she smiled "Go do what you have to do, I don't have to be happy or be understanding about it." Wiping a tear from her face "But its family and my girls are staying here, where their older sisters live." She added as they walked out into the main foyer.

"Thank you," Joseph smiled and lent closer kissing her check "The kitchen's that way," nodding towards where Charlotte had gone with the girls "Come on Pierre, Philippe, lets see how much you remember about the walls of this place."

As the men head of to Clarisse's suite Gabby stands there, tears rolling down her face. She couldn't be mad at Clarisse, even if she tried. This is the place where Joseph worked for many years, and lived both as a single and a married man. Wiping her face she headed for the kitchen.

Walking through the door she see's Clarisse stood with Paul, tasting some of the popcorn that they had already made up for the movie night. As she stood next to the table Clarisse noticed her and smiled her way before playfully tossing a bit of popcorn at Paul, which made Gabby chuckle.

"Sorry," She smiled while putting her hand up to her mouth, trying to compose herself.

"Not to worry," Clarisse smiled "I done it to make you laugh anyway," She said turning to rest against the table "Is everything alright?" She asked her.

Gabby nodded "Now I know where he gets the need to know everything, It started here with you." She said as Paul left them too it.

Clarisse nodded while looking at her "Its what made him good at Security, Gabby." She nodded again "I'm sorry for the way things are working out".

"Don't be Clarisse, its certainly made me understand a lot about Joseph these past couple of days." She paused "I doubt, I'll ever really understand him, but it has helped." She added while picking up some popcorn, tasting it "Oh, to sweet."

The cook near the stove, looked over "What would you like, Ma'am?" He asked.

"Salt and vinegar, perhaps?" She asked as Clarisse looked at her in surprise.

"Never tried it with vinegar, but let me see what I can do you." He smiled and turned his attention to the stove.

"Where did the girls get off to?" Gabby asked while looking back at Clarisse.

"Charlotte took them down to the pantry where the juices are kept." She smiled "There are small containers with juice, kool aid and milk in a small refrigerator down there" She nodded "They are ok, don't worry."

"Oh I know," Gabby smiled and sat at the table.

"Gabby," Clarisse said while grabbing a bottle of water and lent back against the table "I just want you to know," She started while looking at her as she looked back "Whatever happens, with the children and between you and Joseph." She said with a small nod "Joseph and I will always be friends." She whispered "But I will never ever come between you both." She looked towards the door as Charlotte and the Children came back, then slowly looked back at Gabby "I just wanted you to know." She nodded.

"Thank you, Clarisse." Gabby nodded and watched her head towards the door.

"Aunt Clari," Rose exclaimed as Clarisse stopped and looked back at her "Are you joining us for movie night?" She asked.

Looking back at Gabby for a second then back to Rose "Not tonight," She said as Rose rushed over and hugged her "Maybe another night." She said leaning over and kissed the top of her head "Enjoy it and I will see you tomorrow maybe," She smiled while standing back up and blew Cara a kiss.

"Ok," Rose smiled and headed back to Cara.

"Enjoy the movie everyone," Clarisse smiled and headed out the room.

Gabby watched her leave and stared at the door for a second before turning back to the girls and Charlotte. Not long after they headed to the movie room to watch the movie, being joined by Joseph after the search came up clear and Olivia not long after.


	5. Chapter 5

_Here is the next part, sorry it's a sad one. May want to get some tissues ready._

* * *

Several weeks later.

After having breakfast and getting ready Clarisse headed down to her office, going through a few things with Charlotte when her Mother came in.

"Ok, so that's the days plans." Charlotte nodded "Now to other things," She smiled.

"Yes of course," Clarisse said quickly putting her note book out in front of her "Have you talked to the cook about the dinner?" She asked while looking up at her as she nodded "And the person doing the cake?"

"Yep," Charlotte nodded "The cake will be delivered sometime early afternoon, cook knows about it and will put it safe until after the dinner." She smiled while looking at her notes.

"Great," Clarisse smiled while making some notes in her book "What about Amelia's present?" Clarisse whispered while looking back at her.

"Safe in my suite," Charlotte whispered back.

"Thank you," Clarisse smiled and looked towards the door as her Mother appeared "Morning Mother," She looked back at Charlotte "I think that's everything,"

"Yep," Charlotte smiled while closing her note book "Morning Ma'am," She smiled towards Lily.

"Good morning Charlotte," Lily smiled and stood in front of Clarisse's desk "I was just wondering what you have planned for today?"

"Oh well, I am attending a event at the local school," Clarisse smiled while standing up "Then I have a lunch date with Ruth." She smiled.

"Ahh ok," Lily smiled while watching her gather some files up.

"Why?" Clarisse asked while stopping and looked at her.

"Just wondered if you wanted to meet me for lunch but you already have plans." She smiled.

"I do, but you are welcome to join us you know." Clarisse smiled.

"I would love to," Lily nodded while looking down at her hands and gasped while stepping forward and grabbed Clarisse's hand.

"What's wrong?" Clarisse exclaimed while looking down at her Mother looking at her hand.

"Oh it's your Grandmothers," Lily smirked "Sorry about that," She chuckled while stepping back "I see a ring and thought you had got engaged again," She laughed nervously.

"Mother," Clarisse gasped "No," She exclaimed as Charlotte chuckled a little "You are safe it's Grandmothers," She said holding her hand up and looked at the ring "I got fed up of seeing my hand so bare so I put her ring back on there." She smiled while lowering her hand and looked back at Lily "I would of told you if I had got engaged."

"Yeah," Lily nodded "Sorry," She smiled "So where shall I meet you for lunch?"

"I will have a car bring you," Clarisse smiled as Olivia appeared with Philippe "Hey you two."

"Morning Mom," Philippe said walking over while carrying Ava and kissed Clarisse's cheek "Hey Grams," He grinned while walking around and kissed Lily.

"I will leave you too it then and see you later," Lily smiled and kissed Ava's head.

"Yep," Clarisse smiled while watching her kiss Olivia then walk out "Now what can I do for you?" She noticed Olivia looking at Charlotte then back at her "Of course, Charlotte." She smiled towards her as Philippe passed Ava to her for a cuddle "That will be all."

"Of course, Your Majesty." Charlotte nodded and headed out of her office.

"Now what's going on?" Clarisse said while looking at Ava in her arms "She get's more beautiful by the minute," She smiled back up to see Philippe and Olivia staring at her "What? You all do." She smiled and giggled when she saw Philippe grinning.

"Philippe, maybe you should take Ava out while I talk to Mom?" Olivia said looking at him "As I fear we won't get very far with Ava here." She smirked.

"Good point," Philippe nodded and walked back over to Clarisse, taking Ava from her.

"What's going on?" Clarisse asked and kissed Ava's head before Philippe walked out with her.

"I need to talk to you about Daddy," Olivia said while sitting down.

"Oh," Clarisse exclaimed and sat down at her desk "What about him?"

"Well as you know he was planning on coming back today anyway," Olivia said while looking at her.

"Yeah, what happened with that as you never did tell me?" Clarisse asked.

"Well Gabby admitted the baby wasn't his after she had a thing with someone else while they were separated." Olivia said watching her slowly nod "Anyway, he had his flights booked to come here today, only yesterday she handed the girls over to him full time."

"What?" Clarisse gasped.

"She told him she wanted a new life with the father of the baby, gave him the girls and want's a divorce." Olivia said looking at her "Only trouble is, this morning he was having trouble getting them on his flight today." She sighed just as the phone rang.

"Hold on," Clarisse said picking it up "Charlotte, what's wrong?"

"Sorry but Joseph is on the phone and wishes to talk to Olivia right away," She said "Shall I put him through?"

"Yes, put him through." She said looking at Olivia "It's your Father now." She smiled as Charlotte put the call through.

"Hello," Joseph said.

"Hi Joe, it's Clari." She said looking down "What's happening?"

"You know?" He asked.

"Yes, Olivia was just in telling me actually." Clarisse said looking at Olivia.

"Well they can't get them on my flight, so it means I have to cancel and travel with them in 4 days." He said.

"What?" She gasped "Hold on," She covered the speaker with her hand and looked at Olivia "They can't get them on his flight, so he's got to cancel his flight and travel with them in 4 days."

"But?" Olivia gasped "He's meant to be here tomorrow for Philippe's dinner and then Ava's Christening the day after." She whispered.

"I know," She removed her hand "Joseph, give me the number of this phone you are calling from."

"Clarisse, it's a pay phone." Joseph exclaimed.

"I don't care, just give me the number will you." She exclaimed while grabbing the pen and a bit of paper and wrote down the number "I take it you are at the airport then."

"Yes," He said while looking around.

"Ok, stay there and I will call back in a few moments." She hung up before he could say anything.

After a few moments she called him back as Olivia sat grinning at her.

"Hello," Joseph exclaimed.

"It's just me," Clarisse smiled at Olivia "You owe me for this, but G1 is on it's way to you and the girls, so go and cancel your flight and wait for it's arrival in a couple hours." She smiled to herself.

"Clari, you really didn't have to do that." He exclaimed.

"I know, but well if I didn't Olivia would of been upset that you couldn't be here," She said watching Olivia nodding "So you owe me Mr Elizondo." She nodded.

"Thank you so much and believe me I will make it up to you," He said looking at his girls.

"By the way, tell the girls that they can have anything they want while on the flight ok." Clarisse nodded "And we will see you all in a few hours."

"Thank you so much," Joseph whispered.

"Not a problem," She said checking the time "I have to go now, so I will see you later."

"Yes you will," Joseph nodded "Goodbye."

"Bye," Clarisse smiled and hung up as Olivia jumped up and ran around to her.

"I love you so much Mommy," Olivia exclaimed while wrapping her arms around her neck and sat on her lap.

"I love you too," Clarisse smiled up at her while wrapping her arms around her waist "We couldn't leave them there and miss all the fun, could we?" She asked and patted her back gently "Now if you don't mind I need to get ready for this school event." She smiled as Olivia stood up.

"Ok, thank you again." She kissed her "I will leave you too it and see you later." She smiled.

"Of course," Clarisse said standing up and watched her walk towards the door.

As Olivia left her to sort out her stuff, she went to tell Philippe what happened then went to feed Ava, while he went to the office.

"Mom," Philippe smiled from the doorway as she looked up "You made Olivia's day, you know that?"

"I know," Clarisse nodded.

"Thanks!" He exclaimed "I'm just popping out with Paul, see you later." He smiled "Have fun at school." He grinned cheekily at her as she smiled back.

"Be careful," She called to him as he headed towards the front doors "I love you."

"I will and I love you too," He called back and headed out the door with Paul.

Clarisse sat smiling to herself and quickly signed a few things when Charlotte appeared.

"The car is ready, but we still have 10 minutes before we need to leave." She said walking over to her desk "Just wondered if you wanted to go over some party things while Philippe wasn't here?" She asked.

"Yes, that's a good idea." Clarisse nodded and got her note book back out.

Leaving on time they carried on going over a few things while in the limo, however when they came to the town they ended up getting stuck in traffic.

"There must of been an accident," Clarisse said looking out the window then back at the papers on her lap.

"Yeah," Charlotte nodded and looked at her "Hopefully we won't be too late." She said looking towards Shades in the front.

"Hopefully not, but if it gets to late I will call them and let them know." He said coming to a stop as police bikes sped past "Must of been a big accident." He said trying to see ahead.

After a short stop they were waved on to pass by a Police man in the middle of the road, only as they were going past Shades gasped, making Charlotte look towards him and noticed he was looking out the side window, making her look out the windows to see Paul stood with his gun in his hands.

"What's going on?" Clarisse said while still looking down "Why have we stopped for?" She said slowly looking up and noticed a Police officer walking over to the front of the car, then looked to see Paul standing over someone "Philippe?" She whispered.

"Your Majesty," Charlotte gasped while trying to grab her arm as she opened the door.

"No," Clarisse said pulling herself free and stepped out the car, standing still for a few seconds as gasps filled the air from the crowds that had gathered. Charlotte climbed out the other side and ran around to her as Shades and the Police officer looked at them "Philippe." She whispered and found herself moving forward, running over to him laying on the floor.

But as she reached them Paul stopped her, and held her back.

"Paul let me go, I need to see my Son." She exclaimed while looking up at him "Please,"

"Mom," Philippe exclaimed.

"It's alright," Clarisse exclaimed as Paul let her go "I'm here," She ran to him and knelt beside him, noticing he had blood all over him "What happened?" She said taking his hand.

"I got shot," He whispered while looking up at her as Shades and Charlotte made their way over to them.

"Oh my god," She whispered while looking down as a lady police officer lent over him, putting pressure on his side, then looked back at him as she moved closer, lifting his head up and rested it on her lap.

"Thank you Mom," He half smiled while closing his eyes.

"It's ok," She held onto his hand again while pushing his hair back "Everything's going to be okay," She said watching him and looked back at the police officer "Why isn't an ambulance here?" She snapped.

"They are trying to get here, the nearest one was 20 minutes away." She answered and looked at her as Clarisse closed her eyes and shook her head.

"Mom," Philippe whispered and watched her open her eyes and look down at him "I need to tell you something," He whispered as she nodded and lowered her head a little "I know that he still loves you," He said reaching up and cupped her cheek, getting a bit of blood on her cheek "I know you still love him too, please don't deny your feelings for one another anymore." He whispered "You can do it." He added and closed his eyes.

"Philippe," She whispered and put her hand up placing it on his wrist as he kept his eyes closed "Come on, everything's going to be alright, you will see." She whispered and kissed his hand before holding it against her chest "Please, open your eyes."

"It hurts," He whispered and slowly opened his eyes, looking up at her "I love you Mom, you know that right?" He whispered as she nodded "I love you all so much," He said closing his eyes "Please, will you tell Amelia that I love her." He said as he opened his eyes and looked up at her "Please make sure she knows that,"

"Darling she knows, and I won't need to tell her as you can tell her yourself." She whispered as he just looked up at her "Philippe, please." She said trying to keep it together "I can't lose you too," She whispered "It's your Birthday tomorrow, we have a dinner and party planned." She whispered as a couple tears escaped her eyes "Amelia sent a surprise over too, I know what it is but I can't tell you." She said kissing his forehead "You have to pull through to see it, you will love it I promise." She stopped as the ambulance pulled up behind them, making her look over her shoulder "See look, help is here now." She whispered while looking down at him "Everything's going to be okay," She whispered while looking at him "Philippe." She whispered while rubbing his chest a little "Philippe?" She exclaimed through crying "No," She exclaimed while lowering head "Please wake up?" She cried.

Shades and Charlotte looked at each other, knowing what just happened she started crying. Shades had tears in his eyes too and put his arm up, hugging Charlotte as he looked back at Clarisse crying over Philippe.

"NOOOO," She screamed while tipping her head back looking up into the sky as it started raining, after a moment she looked back down at him and lowered her head, whispering something in his ear as she cried.

The crowd all looked down, some crying at her reaction, all knowing that the Prince of Genovia was gone.

* * *

Rushing down the corridor towards Charlotte and Shades, he stopped when they stood up.

"Where is she?" Pierre asked.

"She's in with her Doctor at the moment," Shades answered and watched Pierre put his hands up onto the back of his head.

"What happened?" He exclaimed.

"He was shot, Prince." Shades answered and watched him start to walk away then stop, turning back to them "Paul is out helping the police track the man down."

"I just can't believe it, he's really gone?" He said looking at them as they both slowly nod and looked down.

He went to say something else when the door opened, making them all look as the Doctor came out followed by Clarisse.

"Mom?" Pierre whispered as she slowly looked at him "I'm here now," He said stepping forward and hugged her as they both started crying.

Not long after they headed home, walking through the doors the girls appeared and both rushed over to them, hugging Clarisse as they cried together. Pierre stood back while looking down, leaving them to hug for a few moments.

As Clarisse headed up to her suite, to be alone for a bit Pierre called Helen back in America, only to get her answer machine, he left a voice mail message then made a few other calls. Not long after the Prime Minister arrived and together they made the announcement to the public to confirm that the rumors they had heard of Philippe's passing were true.

He headed up to check on his Mother after, and stood in her door way for a few moments watching her as she stood at the french doors, arms folded, just staring out into the distance.

"Mom," He whispered while walking over to her as she turned her head a little then looked back out the window.

"Thank you for telling everyone and the press for me," She whispered as he stood beside her "I would never of been able to do it." She said looking at him as he looked at her "I saw it on the news," She reached up, cupping his cheek with one of her hands "Thank you."

Putting his hand up onto hers "It's ok," He whispered and watched her lower her hand and turn back to the windows.

"They've all left flowers," She whispered as he looked up at her "We will have to use the other gates to get out now." She said shaking her head a little.

"I know, Shades and the team will take care of that, don't worry." He said looking at her "Are you hungry?" He watched as she shook her head "Cook is making everyone some dinner."

"I'm not hungry," She whispered and closed her eyes for a second, blinking away tears "I keep seeing his face Pierre," She said looking at him while opening her eyes "I just can't believe he's gone."

"I know, neither can I." He whispered as she started crying again "Come here," He whispered while putting his arms up around her shoulders as she cried on his chest "We will get through this Mom, I promise." He whispered while holding her tight and started crying himself.

An hour later they were sat up in her suite, talking about a few things when her phone started ringing, Pierre lent over and answered it.

"Hello, Pierre speaking." He said as Clarisse took hold of his hand.

"It's just me," Helen said "I got your message, sorry I didn't call before, I just got home."

"It's ok, I take it by this time you have heard." He asked.

"Yes, I saw it on the news earlier." She said sitting down "I haven't told Amelia yet, she's up in her room playing." She whispered "I took her out of school before she found out about it that way."

"You did the right thing," Pierre said "If you want and if it helps, we can tell her together if you like?" He said looking at Clarisse as she nodded.

"Yeah," She said "That would be better I think," She whispered "How is everyone?"

"As well as can be expected," He replied.

"I understand," Helen answered "I will go and get Amelia, be right back."

"Ok," He said putting the phone on speaker while she was gone "Mom, are you going to be ok?" He asked.

"Yeah I think so," She nodded while looking at him.

"I'm here anyway if you need me to take over," He whispered.

"Thank you," She looked at him.

"Ok, I'm back." Helen said over the speaker "And it's on speaker here too."

"Hey Grandma," Amelia smiled.

"Hey sweetheart, are you ok? Are you being good?" Clarisse asked.

"Yes," She smiled "I miss you, how's Daddy?" She asked as Clarisse gasped and put her hand up to her face.

"Um..." Pierre answered as Clarisse stood up and ran to her bedroom "Grandma just had to go and do something real quick."

"Uncle Pierre," Amelia smiled at her Mom.

"Yes sweetheart, It's me." He said closing his eyes "We need to talk to you about something real important, it's about your Daddy ok?"

"Ok," Amelia nodded.

"You remember how Grandpa Rupert is up in the sky, looking over us?" He asked.

"Yeah," Amelia answered.

"Well Daddy is up there with him now, he's up watching over you." He said trying to keep himself together.

"He's in heaven?" She asked.

"Yeah, with Grandpa." Pierre answered.

"And my cat?" Amelia asked.

"And with your cat, yeah." Helen answered.

"Amelia, do you remember what Grandma told you about when it gets dark and you see the brightest star in the sky," Pierre started.

"Yeah," Amelia replied.

"It's not just Grandpa now, it's Daddy too." He said as Clarisse stood in the door way watching him "Will you remember?"

"Yeah," Amelia said while looking at her Mom "Am I ever going to see Daddy again?" She asked sadly.

"I'm sorry sweetheart, but no you won't." He answered.

"Ok," Amelia whispered and rested against Helen.

"We are here though if you ever want to speak to us ok?" He added.

"Ok, I love you and tell Grandma I love her too." Amelia said.

"I love you too, sweetheart." Clarisse called out as Pierre turned around.

"Amelia, did you hear that?" He asked as Clarisse nodded at him.

"Yeah," Amelia nodded.

"Okay," Pierre said looking back at the phone.

Several moments later they hung up, and wanting to be left alone for a bit Pierre headed downstairs to find that Joseph and the girls had arrived.

"Joe," He exclaimed as everyone looked at him "When did you get here?"

"A little while ago," He said standing up and walked over to him "The girls told me what happened," He hugged him "How are you holding up?" He asked while stepping back "And how is Clarisse?" He asked.

"As well as can be," He said looking at him "We just had to tell Amelia," He whispered "That was one of the hardest things I have ever had to do." He said looking at Olivia and Erica "I mean how do you tell a 5 year old that her father is up in heaven?" He asked.

"How's Mom?" Olivia asked.

"She's having a lay down," Pierre answered and looked at Joseph "I know she would love to see you though, if you want to go up and see her?"

"Yeah," Joseph nodded and looked at Olivia and Erica "Keep an eye on Cara and Rose."

"Will do," They nodded and watched him walk out.

Taking a deep breath he headed upstairs and knocked on her door, waiting for an answer, but was taken by surprise when the door opened instead.

"Joseph," Clarisse exclaimed as they stood looking at each other.

"Pierre said it was ok to come up?" He said and watched as she started crying again "Oh Clari," He whispered while stepping forward, pushing the door up behind him and wrapped his arms around her as she cried on his shoulder.


	6. Chapter 6

_Thank you to everyone for reading, following or saving this story to your faves It means the world to me and a BIGGER thank you to tengland2 and Ancorns708 for commenting, you ROCK!_

* * *

A month later.

Clarisse, Pierre and her parents returned from San Fransisco yesterday after spending the last two weeks there with Helen and Amelia. While she was away Joseph and his two daughters, Cara and Rose stayed at the Palace.

And as much as she would like to shut herself away, she knows that she has to get back into running the Country, knowing Philippe wouldn't want her to give it up completely, she decided today would be that day she stepped back into her office again.

* * *

After having breakfast Clarisse took her time to get ready, then as she stood in her closest looking at herself in the mirror to make sure she looked ok, she took a deep breath and closed her eyes slowly "Come on Clarisse, you can do this." She whispered while opening her eyes and looked at herself again to see Pierre stood looking at her, making her turn around to look at him "Can I do this today?" She whispered while walking over to her chair and put her hand on the back of it while looking at him.

"Philippe would want you too." He said walking over "You know what he would be saying if he were here?" He smirked.

"I do," She nodded and closed her eyes remembering well "Courage is not the absence of fear, but rather the judgment that something is more important than fear. The brave may not live forever, but the cautious do not live at all." She found herself smiling a little and looked back at him while opening her eyes.

"You can be brave Mom," He smiled and kissed her cheek.

She put both her hands on her stomach and nodded "I can do this, I am brave and I can carry on running this Country," She smiled at him "Thank you Pierre." She said stepping closer and kissed his cheek "Wanna meet me for lunch in town somewhere? Show Genovia that we are back on form?"

"I would love to," He grinned "Oh by the way what you were talking to me about on the flight home?" He asked as she nodded "I think it's a great idea,"

"Really?" She asked as he nodded "Great, I will ask him today then." She smiled "Thank you."

"Not to worry," He put his arm around her shoulders as they headed through to the bedroom "I have to pop out for something, I will meet you back here and we can go to lunch together?"

"Of course, and please be careful." She smiled and watched him walk out her bedroom.

"I will, don't worry." He called back and headed out the doors.

Taking a deep breath she headed downstairs to find Charlotte stood waiting with a file and a cup of coffee for her.

"For me?" She asked while stepping from the last step.

"Yep, Pierre asked me to get it for you and wait here." Charlotte smiled as she took the coffee from her.

"Thank you Charlotte," Clarisse smiled and took a sip of it before looking at what she had in her hand "What's this?" She asked while taking it.

"Oh just a couple things that need to be signed, they are the main important things." She smiled "Can I just say that it's great having you back,"

"Aww well thank you," Clarisse nodded while putting the file under her arm and sipped some more of her coffee "It's great to be back," She nodded and noticed someone through the glass paneling of the door "Whose that?" She asked as Charlotte looked towards the doors.

Looking back at her she smiled "That's Joseph, Your Majesty." She couldn't help but chuckle as Clarisse gasped and looked at her in surprise "He's grown a small beard and mustache," Charlotte nodded.

"Oh," Clarisse smirked to herself "He looks so different when he does that," She sighed not realizing that she done it, but realized Charlotte was looking at her "I um...Never mind Charlotte" She smiled and turned walking into her office as Charlotte giggled and walked off.

Clarisse stopped when she closed the door and just looked at her desk for a few seconds before slowly walking over to it, finding her post wrapped neatly in a red ribbon and a note placed on the front. Taking the note she read it to herself "It's AWESOME to have you back, Love Cara and Rose x" She couldn't help but chuckle while looking at her desk to see some fresh flowers.

With a smile she lent over and smelt them with her eyes closed, not realizing that Joseph was stood in her door way.

"Beautiful, aren't they?" He asked as she opened her eyes and stood up straight.

"They are," Clarisse nodded and looked down at the note "Did the girls do this?" She asked lifting up her post as he nodded.

"They picked the flowers also," He smiled as he made his way over to the desk "It's great having you home Clarisse," He put his hands up "And not to worry, me and the girls will be going back to Olivia's today, so you won't have us to around to worry about."

"Oh Joseph, you really don't have to do that." Clarisse said while looking at him put his hands down "You and the girls are welcome to stay as long as you need, and it should be me getting you the flowers as a thank you for staying here and making sure we came back to it in one piece, oh and for looking after my horses." She smiled.

"Not to worry, the girls helped." He chuckled as she stood smiling at him "Honestly though we are good to go and stay at Olivia's."

"Joseph," Clarisse whispered as he looked up, making eye contact "If you go you will hurt my feelings, you know that right?" She said teasingly while putting one hand on her hip.

"Well then in that case, we best stay as not to hurt your feelings." He smiled as she smiled back with a nod.

"Good," She smiled and sat down "It feels so strange being back here,"

"I bet," He nodded and watched her slip on her glasses.

"Actually while you are here, I need to talk to you about a couple things." She said extending her hand to the chair opposite "Please if you have time."

"I always have time for you," He nodded and sat down.

"Thank you," She smiled while putting her hands together on her desk and looked at him "First I want to say, how different you look." She smiled as he smiled at her "It really suits you," She nodded.

"Thank you," He grinned.

"I must admit when I saw you outside earlier I didn't realize it was you until Charlotte told me," She chuckled and moved a couple things on her desk, feeling a little shy.

"Now that does surprise me, this is thee Clarisse that I was married to right?" He asked, teasing her as she looked up at him "I'm teasing," He grinned.

"I know," She smiled back "Honestly, it suits you." She nodded.

"Well thank you," He smiled "What's the other thing?" He asked.

"Pardon me?" She asked while looking at him.

"You said you wanted to talk to me about a couple things?" He replied.

Thinking a second "Oh yes of course, well the second thing was an offer that I hope you will take." She started "How would you like to come and work back at the Palace, in the security team?" She asked "Meaning of course you and the girls will live here permanently."

"Really?" He asked in surprise.

"Yeah, you are a hard worker, knows your job well and well it would be an honor to have you back on the team, and the girls they are a blessing to be around..." She paused while looking at him "Unless you don't want to that is, which is fine I just thought I would offer." She added.

"Can I think about it a while, talk to the girls and see what they think?" He asked.

"Of course, take as long as you need to," She smiled "The offer will always be there, but remember if you feel uncomfortable about working for me again with our past, then I understand completely." She nodded.

"Thank you, I will remember that and get back to you." He smiled.

"Great, please do." She smiled "Well, that will be all."

"Ok, great." He said standing up, feeling a bit shocked at what just happened "I will see you later then," He nodded.

"Yes you will," She nodded and watched him leave, pulling up the door after himself.

As Clarisse got into her paper work, knowing she has a lot to catch up on Joseph went off to talk to the girls about the offer. And not long after Pierre arrived back and headed straight to Clarisse's office, knocking on the door and waited for an answer.

"Come," Clarisse exclaimed while looking up at the door to see Pierre come in "Hello," She said checking the time "Are you just getting back?"

"Yeah," He said walking over to the desk "I have been out on a mission for you, getting a little girl a present." He smirked as she looked blankly at him "This," He said putting a gift bag on the table "Is from you, you just need to write the card out." He smirked and sat down opposite as she stood up and looked inside.

"What is it?" She asked taking the stuff out "And whose it for?" She asked while looking to see a Barbie doll and a few other things.

"It's for Rose," He smirked "She was 8, 4 days ago, remember?" He smirked.

"Oh my goodness, really?" She asked while looking up trying to remember then nodded "Of course she was, I completely forgot." She sighed at herself and sat down "Thank you so much Pierre,"

"Not to worry Mom," He smirked while watching her write out the card.

"What would I do without you," She smiled up at him then carried on writing the card.

He smiled back "Did you ask him yet?"

"I did ask him," She smiled while putting the card in the envelope "He's going to have a think and talk to the girls about it," She said licking the envelope and stuck it down "Have you seen him today? He looks so different, doesn't he?" She asked popping the card in the bag.

"He does, I didn't know it was him at first." He nodded with a small smile.

"I was the same," Clarisse nodded "Charlotte had to tell me." She smiled while sitting back in her chair "Thanks again for getting this," She said lifting the bag from her desk and put it beside her.

"Not to worry," He smiled "I know you always get them something for their birthdays and Christmas without fail and well I know you wouldn't want to start now." He chuckled as she nodded.

"That is true," She smiled "Are we still on for lunch?" She asked.

"I am if you are?" He asked and watched her nod "Great," He smiled while standing up "I will see you in a bit then."

"Yep," She smiled and watched him walk out her office, closing the door behind him.

After she was finished what she was doing she headed to find Rose to give her, her present and spent a few moments with her before heading out to lunch with Pierre. Returning a couple hours later she sat and spent some time with Olivia, Ava and Erica, being joined by Joseph, Cara and Rose a short time later.

"Right," She said patting Erica's leg and moved forward "This won't get the paper work done," She smiled while standing up.

"Aww Mom, why do you have to go back?" Erica exclaimed.

"Because I have a Country to run, remember?" She laughed a little while leaning over and kissed her cheek "And the earlier I get back, the earlier I get to finish and get to spend the evening with you." She smiled while standing up straight.

"That's true," Erica smiled "Please hurry and finish early," She giggled.

"I will try," She smiled while walking over to the door "Enjoy your chatter," She smiled and headed out the door as Charlotte was just coming out her office "Ahh I'm just coming back Charlotte," She smiled as she looked over at her "Everything alright?"

"Yep," Charlotte nodded and opened her office door for her "I left some more forms on your desk that need to be read and signed."

"Ok, thank you." Clarisse smiled and headed over to her desk.

"Would you like some coffee?" Charlotte asked while watching her sit down.

"No thank you, not right now." Clarisse answered while looking up at her and slipped her glasses on.

"Ok, if you need anything just call." Charlotte smiled and headed out the door.

A short time later Clarisse found herself biting her bottom lip, while looking up to see Joseph stood watching her she smiled.

"What?" She asked as he came in and pushed up the door behind him.

"Nothing," He shrugged while walking over and sat opposite her "I just wondered if you had a few minutes?" He asked.

"For you I do," She smiled and put her pen down "What can I do for you?" She asked and slipped of her glasses.

"The offer you made earlier?" He asked as she nodded "I would like to take you up on it, if I may?" He asked.

"Of course, I told you that the offer will always be there." She smiled "And thank you,"

"Why, thank you?" He asked.

"Because I know, even though the others are good workers and hard protectors," She said looking over at him "The Royal family will be even more protected now, I can rest more so to speak." She started and looked down "If that makes sense to you, I haven't really been able to rest since what happened with Philippe." She sighed while looking up "I know that they caught the person who done it, but my mind isn't resting."

"It makes perfect sense Clarisse and I totally understand," He nodded as she looked at him "I will be honored to protect the Royal family," He smiled as she looked at him "My family," He nodded.

"Yes I suppose it is," She nodded "Thank you so much Joseph,"

He smiled back "I know we haven't been married for a good few years now and we both went on to have different life's, but I saw them as my own, you know that." He asked as she nodded "I will do everything in my power to get it where you can finally rest," He said firmly.

"Thank you Joseph," She nodded and sat back in her chair "I know you will, that's why I wanted you back." She nodded "I take it you still have your gun license?" She asked.

"I do," He nodded "When would you like me to start?"

"Well," She said sitting forward a little while resting on the arm rest of her chair "When would you like to start?" She asked.

"I don't mind, whenever you think I should?" He asked and noticed the small smile on her lips.

"Ok, um..." She thought a few moments "Say Monday?" She asked "That gives you 4 days to get anything you may need and to get ready," She said while looking at him.

"Monday sounds good," He nodded with a smile "Thanks."

"No problem," She smiled and picked up her pen.

"You know I will do the best I can, don't you?" He asked and watched her put the pen back down.

"I know you will Joseph," She smiled.

"Talk to me Clari," He whispered "I know you are keeping everything inside and that isn't going to do any good to you later on," He whispered "I remember what you was like after Rupert died."

"I am trying to deal with everything the best I can," She answered while looking at him knowing he could see right through her "Nothing ever gets past you, does it?" She asked.

"No, Sorry." He said moving his chair around to the back of her desk next to her and sat down in it "Now I am here, let's talk." He whispered as she looked at him.

She was about to say something but started crying instead, feeling sad himself he wrapped his arms around her as she cried on his chest. Not long after she sat back as he passed her another tissue then reached over and pushed her hair back behind her ear.

"Sorry, I..." She started and looked at him.

"Don't be sorry, it's fine." He whispered while cupping her cheek and wiped away her tears "I know you needed to do that," He said as she slowly nodded and looked down at the tissue in her hands "You know I am here if you ever need to talk, or have a shoulder to cry on even?" He asked.

"I do," Clarisse nodded "Thank you." She said looking at him "I nearly didn't come back." She said looking back down "I wanted to just run away and just disappear." She whispered and closed her eyes for a few seconds as Joseph watched her "You should never have to bury your own child." She whispered.

"I agree," He nodded as she looked at him "Where would you of gone if you didn't come back?"

"I don't know," She shrugged "Coming back here, to the place it all happened and where he grew up haunted me every night," She whispered while looking at him "I'm so glad that Pierre was there, to help me home." She said "And my parents too of course." She said wiping her eyes with the tissue then looked back down at it.

"We are all glad that you decided to come home," He started as she looked up "This Country wouldn't be where it is now if it wasn't for you, and I know if you stepped down it would end up crashing again." He said rubbing her back.

"Well that won't happen as I am home now and plan on staying for a very long time," She nodded.

"Now that's the Clarisse I know," He smiled as she gave a little laugh "That's better," He smiled and took her hand "You have your parents, your children, your family and you have me to support you Clari, don't ever feel that you are alone." He smiled as she looked at him "Or I would be worried, knowing that there is so many of us around I would think you need glasses or something?" He smiled as she laughed again while leaning forward "No seriously though, you have all of us and please don't forget that."

"I won't," She nodded and looked at him "Thank you." She wiped her eyes again and reached into the drawer to grab her mirror, looking at her face in shock "I look a mess," She whispered while grabbing a wipe "Why didn't you tell me that my crying made my make up run down my face?"

"Oh Clari," He whispered as she stopped and looked at him "I've seen you at your worst remember, this doesn't bother me." He smiled and cupped her cheek "Even though you have a tear stained, black face," He smiled as she put her hand up onto his wrist "You are still beautiful to me and you always will be?"

"Thank you Joseph," She smiled and nodded as he lowered his hand "Thank you," She whispered while wiping her face with the wipe.

"Me and the girls are going to have a takeaway, movie night tonight, do you fancy joining us?" He asked while watching her.

"I would love to," Clarisse nodded while looking at him for a second then turned, reaching for her make up bag, resting it on her lap and grabbed her mascara from it, then watched as Joseph lent over and grabbed her hand "Joe?" She asked while looking up at him.

"Leave it off," He whispered "You look fine without it." He added and reached over with his other hand, pushing her hair back behind her ear "Like I used to tell you all the time."

"I know, but?" She started then stopped when she felt him move his hand onto her neck "Joseph?" She whispered.

"You are fine without it Clarisse, honestly." He answered, not breaking eye contact with her "In fact, if I am honest," He started as someone knocked on the door, making him stand up.

Clearing her throat she looked at him then looked towards the door as Joseph moved the chair back around to the front of her desk "Yes, come in." She said standing up.

Slowly Charlotte appeared "It's just me Your Majesty," She smiled and headed over to the desk "I just came to check on you," She said looking at Joseph then back at Clarisse "Is everything alright?" She wondered, realizing she wasn't wearing make up and had been crying.

"Yes Charlotte everything is ok, thank you." She nodded "I think I am finished for the day though, don't want to push myself into it too soon." She nodded again as Charlotte nodded "Take the evening off, go and enjoy yourself and I will see you tomorrow?"

"Are you sure?" Charlotte asked as Joseph stood smirking.

"Of course I am sure, tomorrow will be a busy day." She smiled "Joseph has agreed to come back on the team?" She smiled "And we need to get him ready for his first day on Monday."

"Really?" Charlotte exclaimed as they both looked at him "That's awesome."

"Yes indeed," Joseph smiled.

"That will be all Charlotte, unless you have anything else to add?" Clarisse asked.

"Nope," Charlotte smiled "I will see you tomorrow then?" She said walking backwards.

"Of course," Clarisse smiled and watched her walk out, pulling up the door behind her.

"If you are ok, I will head back to the girls and let them know you are joining us?" Joseph smiled over at her.

"I am ok, thank you Joseph." She smiled with a nod "One thing though," She started "You started to say something before Charlotte knocked on the door?"

"I was?" He asked.

"Yes, you said if you were honest?" She asked "I just wondered what it was you wanted to be honest about."

"Ahh yes I did," He smiled while standing next to her "If I am honest," He whispered "You look even more beautiful, without," He said looking down at the make up bag in her hands, then looked back up at her to see her studying his face "Make up." He grinned.

"Really?" She asked "I remember you used to tell me that when we were married."

"I did, because it's the truth," He said waving his hand around a little "You don't need all that to make yourself beautiful when you already are." He grinned as she smiled at him "And that's the truth," He said stepping back "I will see you in a while?" He asked.

"Of course," She nodded and watched him walk over to the doors "Get me a drink ready?" She asked.

"Of course," He grinned and walked out.

With a sigh she sat down and looked at her make up bag while biting her bottom lip. Heading out of her office moments later to get changed, leaving the make up off.

Walking through the living room door a short while later, Olivia handed her, her drink with a smile.

"So glad you could join us Mom," Erica smiled and kissed her cheek.

Clarisse smiled and sipped her drink before looking at Joseph "Oh, I just realized that you are the only male in the party tonight." She said putting her glass down and looked back at him.

"Actually I'm not, I realized that earlier and invited Pierre to join us," He smiled at his girls then at Clarisse to see her looking sad "What's wrong?"

"Mom," Olivia whispered as she looked at them then Joseph.

"I just remembered that we used to do nights like this with Philippe," She said while looking down for a second as the girls looked at each other then back at her as Pierre came in.

"What's going on?" He asked.

"Tonight," Clarisse said lifting her glass back up "Is for Philippe, we will have it in honor for the nights he used to enjoy?" She smiled and took a sip of her drink.

Raising his glass, Joseph smiled "For Philippe." He nodded as everyone else joined in.

"I know he will be up there looking down, and laughing at us right now." Pierre smirked as Clarisse nodded.

"Probably," She chuckled and put her glass back down "Anyway, what are we having for dinner?"

"We are having a Chinese, me and Joseph are just about to leave to get it." Pierre smirked.

"But I haven't looked at the menu yet?" Clarisse exclaimed.

"What's the point?" Olivia asked.

"You always have the same thing," Erica giggled "So we just gave them what you have."

"Well, I may want something different this time?" Clarisse exclaimed.

"Really?" Joseph asked as they looked at him.

"No," Clarisse chuckled while shaking her head "Go on and we will see you in a bit." She smiled.

"Ok," He laughed and headed out the room with Pierre.

A short time later they returned home and everyone sat down to dinner, then they watched a film with Cara and Rose. When it finished Joseph put the girls to bed as Olivia checked on Ava, leaving Clarisse in the movie room with Pierre.

"So it's great that you gave Joseph his job back?" Pierre smiled and sipped his drink.

"Yeah," Clarisse nodded while sitting back down in one of the chairs and looked at him "He done his job well, it's an honor to have him back on the team." She smiled and sipped her drink.

"I also noticed something today, that you seem more relaxed around him today." He asked as she looked at him.

"Of course I will be, he's a good friend." She shrugged and rested her elbow on the back of the chair as he smirked at her "Don't be giving me that look you," She playfully slapped his leg.

"I remember the looks all to well Mother," He smirked "Give it time and the news will be what everyone is hoping for." He chuckled as someone entered the room, making him tip his head back to see who it was "Ahh here he is now." He smiled looking back at Clarisse.

"You talking about me?" He asked while walking around and stood next to them.

"May have been," Pierre smirked up at him then looked at Clarisse as she looked the other way while covering her mouth with her fingers "Did the girls settle down ok?" He asked looking back at Joseph.

"They did," Joseph nodded and sat down "Rose went to sleep hugging her new barbie doll." He chuckled as Clarisse looked at him.

"She liked it then?" She asked and sipped her drink as he nodded "Good, I'm pleased." She smiled and noticed Pierre smirking at her.

"So what were you talking about before I came in?" He asked and sat back in the chair.

"Just you joining the team again," Pierre smiled "It's good to know your back." He nodded and looked at Clarisse as she sat smiling at Joseph.

"Well thank you Pierre," He smiled with a small nod "It's good to be back." He grinned as Erica came back in with Tom "Ahh here's Tom," He said standing up "I was wondering where you got too."

"Yeah, sorry." He exclaimed shaking Pierre and Joseph's hands then lent over and kissed Clarisse.

"How are your parents?" Clarisse asked.

"They are ok," Tom smiled "Mom asked me to ask you to ring her when you have time, she wants to meet for lunch or something." He smiled.

"Will do," She nodded and sipped her drink then lent forward and put her glass on the table next to them "As soon as Olivia get's back we will watch the movie." She smiled.

"Ok," Pierre nodded and watched her a moment, grinning to himself he turned and started a conversation with Tom and Erica.

"You ok?" Joseph asked while leaning forward to Clarisse.

"Yeah," She nodded with a small smile "Thank you."

"No problem," He grinned as Olivia came back.

"Alright, I'm here." She said sitting down between Pierre and Clarisse.

"Great, let's get this movie started shall we." Clarisse smiled while looking at Olivia who snuggled down close to Clarisse.

Joseph sorted out the movie then sat down the other side of Clarisse.

* * *

"Ok, well that's that then." Olivia exclaimed while jumping up and noticed Clarisse fast asleep with her head resting on Joseph's shoulder "Oh," She whispered as Erica and Tom looked at her then looked at Joseph and Clarisse.

"Shall we wake her up?" Erica asked as Pierre stood up.

"No, leave her be for a bit." Joseph said "She's ok."

"Are you sure?" Olivia asked as Erica lent over and kissed his cheek.

"Yeah I'm sure, I will stay down here with her." He said as Olivia lent over and kissed him.

"Yeah well you are kinda stuck," Erica whispered then giggled with Olivia.

"We will see you in the morning then?" Olivia asked as he nodded.

"Good night," He smiled and watched them head out the movie room then looked back at Pierre.

"You sure your gonna be alright?" Pierre asked.

"Yeah," Joseph nodded "Go on up, I will make sure she gets to her suite ok." He smiled.

"Yeah I bet you would," Pierre laughed while walking off as Joseph smirked to himself.

A short while later Clarisse awoke, slowly lifting her head with a yawn as Joseph looked at her.

"Where is everyone?" She asked while looking at him.

"Gone to bed," He smiled "The movie finished a little while ago."

"Oh," She sighed and yawned again.

"We don't know when you dozed of though." He said and finished his drink.

"I haven't got a clue, one moment I was watching the film and the next I'm here now sat with you." She said standing up and stretched her arms up with another yawn "Sorry I used your shoulder a pillow."

"That's alright, I don't mind." He smiled as they headed to the doors, flicking the lights off as they walked through.

"I can't believe I fell to sleep though," She said looking at him as they stopped in the foyer and checked the time "Nearly 1, and I have to be up early again today." She sighed "I best get up to bed I suppose."

"Of course," He nodded and kissed her cheek "See you in the morning."

"Yep, Night." She smiled and started heading up the stairs.

When she reached the top she stopped and looked down at him checking the doors were locked, with a sigh she headed back to her suite and slowly pushed the door up before walking through to the bedroom.

* * *

_Be honest, you all thought it was gonna happen then didn't ya?_


	7. Chapter 7

_A big thank you to everyone reading and to those who commented, THANK YOU! _

_Here is the next part, hope you all ENJOY it! _

* * *

Several weeks later.

Over the course of the last several weeks Joseph has been reassigned to being Clarisse's personal body guard again and has moved back into the suite below hers. They've spent a great deal of time together too, taking walks in the gardens like they used to, lunch in the gazebo and having dinner with all the family nearly every night.

* * *

Today Clarisse was up extra early, after having breakfast and got dressed she headed down to her office, making a shopping list. Looking up a short time later as Charlotte came in, both smiling at each other.

"Good morning," She said while standing up.

"Good morning Your Majesty," Charlotte nodded "I have cleared your diary this morning as you requested last night."

"Thank you Charlotte," Clarisse smiled while putting her hand bag on the desk "Is Shades driving us?" She asked while looking at her.

"Yes he is, he is ready when you are." She smiled.

"Thank you Charlotte, I just have to check and make sure Joseph is where he should be then I will go." She smiled while grabbing her bag and headed over to the door.

"I will inform Shades." Charlotte smiled.

"Thank you," Clarisse smiled and headed out her office.

Heading over to the gardens while putting the straps of her handbag over her shoulder and stood watching Joseph for a few seconds before he noticed she was stood there.

"Good morning," He smiled while stopping and walked over to her.

"Good morning," She smiled and looked at Paul "Good morning Paul," She smiled his way as he nodded then she looked back at Joseph.

"Did you need me for anything?" He asked and watched as she slipped on her sun glasses.

"Nope, I am just popping out but Shades is taking me," She said looking at the work they were doing "This is looking wonderful," She smiled and looked back at him "You are both doing a great job, thank you so much." Clarisse smiled.

"No problem," Paul smiled and carried on.

"Well it was what you wanted, wasn't it?" Joseph asked putting his hands on his hips "A new gazebo?"

"Of course," Clarisse nodded "Thank you." She grinned while turning to start walking away "Oh," She smiled turning back to him "I will be gone for a couple hours, if any problems occur I am sure Shades will inform you." She smiled while tilting her head a little then turned, walking away as Joseph watched her.

Turning back to Paul with a small grin, not noticing Clarisse standing by the car motioning for Cara and Rose to hurry down and get in the car.

* * *

Arriving back at the Palace a couple hours later, Joseph was stood waiting in the foyer as they came in with Clarisse, all carrying a lot of bags, and Shades carrying a few things also.

"And where have you been?" He exclaimed.

"Oh Daddy," Rose exclaimed while rushing over "We've had the best morning ever," She smiled.

"Really?" He asked looking at Clarisse putting the bags down on the table then turned to him "Doing what?" He asked looking back down at Rose as Cara walked over.

"Aunt Clari took us shopping for school things." Cara smiled and rushed over to Clarisse "We have new back packs, lunch boxes, shoes, uniforms, everything." She giggled giving Clarisse a hug.

"What?" Joseph exclaimed "Clarisse?" He asked looking at her as she shrugged.

"I couldn't help myself," Clarisse smiled as Shades brought the rest of the stuff in "Thank you Shades," He smiled in return and left them to it.

"You really didn't have to do that," Joseph said looking at the girls "Why don't you take this stuff up to your rooms and I will come talk to you in a bit."

"Oh Joseph, I know I didn't have to." She started as the girls hurried upstairs "But I wanted to," She smiled and headed into her office.

"I was going to take them tomorrow, you really didn't have to." He exclaimed while following her.

"I know," Clarisse said turning back to look at him "I wanted to, it was know trouble at all." She smiled and cupped his cheek "It was in someways a thank you," She whispered as he put his hand up onto her wrist "For coming back to work here, since you have the Palace has felt alive again." She smiled while putting her hand down "Taking them shopping reminded me of when I had to do the same with my boys, then with our girls." She smiled and walked around, standing behind her desk "We had quite a fun morning." She smiled.

"But..." He started and stopped when she put her hand up.

"I loved doing it Joseph," She smiled "Honestly."

"Oh well what can I say to that?" Joseph chuckled "Thank you though," He smiled "Can I repay you somehow?" He asked.

"What do you have in mind?" She asked while slipping on her glasses.

"Dinner tonight?" He asked.

"I would love to," Clarisse smiled "Thank you."

"Oh no, Thank you." He smiled as the girls came back down "Tonight it is then?"

"Of course," She smiled "Oh by the way," She said grabbing a file from her drawer "This is a check list of what you will need to make sure you have, you know for the new school?" She smiled handing it to him.

"Medical records, records from London schools," He said looking at her "Of course, I will get on this after lunch." He smiled.

"Ok," Clarisse nodded.

"Thanks so much for your help Clarisse, I really don't know where I would be with all of this if it wasn't for you." He said looking back at the list again.

"No problem," Clarisse smiled.

She sat and watched him walk out, then looked back at her paper work getting on with it moments later.

* * *

After doing a bit more paper work Clarisse headed out of her office for a break, finding most of the family in the family living room with a puppy.

"Awww," Clarisse smiled while making her way into the room "What do we have here then?" She smiled while bending over as the puppy ran over to her "Whose puppy is it?" She asked picking the pup up and laughed as she licked her jaw "You are so cute," Clarisse smiled giving her a stroke while looking down at it.

"It's no ones at the moment," Tom started "It was my Mom and Dads but it turns out my Mom is allergic to dogs so they can't keep it, we just have it for the day to try and find her a new home." He sighed.

"Aww well," Clarisse smiled while sitting down and put the puppy on her lap "If you haven't found anyone by the end of the day then she can stay here."

"Really?" Erica exclaimed "Wait wait, for who?" She smiled.

"The girls or you, Mom?" Tom laughed.

"Me and the girls of course," Clarisse smiled.

"Well you could just claim her now?" Erica grinned at Cara and Rose.

"Shall I?" She asked scooping the puppy up in her arms and held her up, giggling as she licked her nose "Take that as a yes then," Clarisse smiled while putting her back on her lap "Ok, she is apart of the family now then." Clarisse smiled.

"YES!" Erica exclaimed and jumped up, giving Clarisse a hug.

"Daddy, can we have a puppy?" Rose asked.

"She's yours to you know?" Clarisse smiled down at her as she moved closer and stroked the new addition of the family.

"Really?" Cara exclaimed while kneeling next to her and stroked the puppy.

"Of course, you are apart of this family too aren't you?" Clarisse smiled down at them.

"Thank you," Rose exclaimed while standing up and hugged her.

"Your welcome," Clarisse smiled and watched as Rose picked the puppy up and started playing with her.

"Right then girls," Erica smiled while standing up "Shall we go to the store and buy some dog food, toys, a bed and stuff?" She laughed as they jumped up.

"Yeah!" Rose exclaimed and hurried out the room with Erica.

"See you soon puppy," Cara smiled kissing her head and passed her back to Clarisse and hurried after them.

"And you are totally sure about this?" Tom asked.

"Of course," Clarisse smiled while sitting back in the chair as the puppy sat on her lap "She's apart of this family now."

"Thank you," Tom smiled and kissed her cheek "Mom will be so pleased to hear that she's gone to a very good home." He smiled "Catch you later,"

"Yep," Clarisse nodded and watched him walk out then looked back at Joseph to find him smirking at her "What?"

"You realize that those girls are going to fully claim that puppy, right?" He laughed.

"Probably," Clarisse smiled while rubbing the puppies head "I hope you didn't mind me saying that to them, you must think I am trying to take over with taking them school shopping this morning too." She said looking at him.

"No no, I think it's great," He nodded while looking at her "I hope you don't mind me saying that they need a mother figure in their lifes and I couldn't ask for a better person than you to be that person." He smiled while moving over and stroked the puppies head.

"I didn't mind, that was really nice of you to say." She smiled up at him "Thank you."

"No problem," He smiled "So all you need now is a name." He smiled while sitting back over on the sofa.

"How about Lexi?" She asked while looking at him then at the puppy "Does Lexi suit her do you think?"

"I think it does," Joseph nodded while watching her tickle the puppy.

"Mom," Erica exclaimed while coming back in "Are you coming?"

"No no I'm going to stay here," She said looking over as Rose and Cara came back in "What do you think of Lexi?" She asked.

"I love it," Cara smiled.

"Me too." Rose giggled.

"Good, Lexi it is then." Clarisse smiled and watched them rush out the room then looked back at Erica "Just get whatever you think she will need, take my card from my purse to pay for it." She smiled over at her.

"Not to worry," Erica smiled "We will get the stuff."

"Erica, take my card." Clarisse exclaimed.

"NO," She exclaimed back then started laughing as Joseph stood up.

"You both ain't paying for this, take my card." Joseph said handing the card to Erica "Get whatever you think she will need as Clarisse said," He sat back down as Erica took the card "No matter how much it costs."

"Joseph," Clarisse exclaimed while looking at him then noticed Erica rush out the room "Why did you do that?"

"Because I wanted to." He smiled while standing back up and walked over to her "Now how about we take little Lexi for a walk around the gardens?" He smiled.

"What a great idea," Clarisse smiled while standing up and held Lexi as Joseph attached the lead.

Heading outside moments later, Clarisse put her down when they reached the grass and smiled as they slowly made their way across the grass towards the new gazebo.

"So, you've been living and working back at the Palace for a month now," Clarisse smiled while looking at him as he nodded "How does it feel being back here?"

"Well it feels great because I get to see my girls nearly everyday, you too of course." He smiled as he looked at her as she looked ahead of them "And weird at the same time, I never thought I would live back here, ever." He nodded as she looked back at him.

"I know that Cara and Rose love being here," Clarisse smiled as they came to the gazebo "The place just won't be the same if you ever did move out now." She said while kneeling on the grass while stroking Lexi.

"Well for the time being we are staying put." He smiled down at her.

"Good," She nodded and watched him sit down beside her "I must admit though the first week having you live here did feel really weird." She said leaning back on her hands while stretching her legs out in front of her.

"I did notice," Joseph smiled as she laughed a little.

"Was it that obvious?" She asked.

"Yes," He nodded as she smiled at him "I've known you years, I know when you are happy, when your sad, when your angry." He smirked at her "I could tell even though you didn't say anything," He smiled.

"I best start being careful then, hadn't I?" She laughed while sitting up and started playing with Lexi "I hope those girls don't go over board with buying things."

"Oh I am sure they will," He laughed as she nodded in agreement.

"By the way while we are alone I wanted to ask you what you had in mind for the dinner tonight?" She asked "Because I have a call that I need to make at half 6 and not sure what time it will be finished." She said looking at him.

"Not to worry, we could always do it another night." He nodded with a smile.

"I was thinking maybe we could have a later dinner, and instead of going out we could have it in my suite?" Clarisse asked while leaning on one arm "We could go over some things to do with the school, you know to make sure you know whats happening and whats needed etc?" She smiled.

"That sounds good, yeah let's do that." Joseph nodded "Then maybe I could take you out for dinner when you have a free evening?" He asked.

"Of course," Clarisse smiled "That's a deal." She said extending her hand to shake his, smiling as he took and shook it then kissed the back of it.

"Great," He smiled while letting go of her hand.

They spent the next hour playing with the puppy out in the gardens while talking, only stopping when Pierre returned.

Standing with his hands on his hips watching them, he couldn't help but chuckle making them both look up at him.

"Hello darling," Clarisse smiled "How long have you been stood there?" She asked putting her hands up to him.

"Long enough," He laughed pulling her to her feet with a smile "Having fun were you?" He asked looking at her then down at Joseph picking up the puppy.

"I guess we were," She smiled looking at him "Meet Lexi," She said looking at Joseph as he stood up "The newest addition to our family."

"Ok, so you guys aren't together but you get a puppy together?" He laughed with Joseph as Clarisse gasped.

"No," Clarisse exclaimed "She's everyone's puppy, not just mine and Joseph's." She said looking at him then at Joseph "Isn't that right?"

"Indeed it is," Joseph smiled looking at her then back at Pierre.

"Relax, the girls are home and told me about her." He smiled while reaching over and stroked Lexi under the chin "She's so adorable, it's a shame Ruth couldn't keep her." He said looking back at Clarisse.

"I know," Clarisse smiled while rubbing Lexi's head and looked back at Pierre "Did you say the girls are home?" She asked as he nodded "Please tell me they didn't buy out the shop?"

"Well," He started laughing "I will let you find out yourself." He grinned and put his arm around her shoulders as they started heading back over to the Palace.

"Anyway," Clarisse said checking the time "I best get back to work." She smiled looking at Joseph "Are you alright to keep an eye on her for a bit?"

"Of course," Joseph smiled as she reached over and stroked the puppy again.

"Great," She smiled "Thank you." She said looking ahead at the Palace.

Heading inside moments later they went to check to see what the girls bought Lexi then Clarisse went back to her office to catch up with the paper work.

* * *

After finishing the call at half 7 Clarisse rushed upstairs to find Joseph waiting in her suite.

"I am so sorry," She said pushing up the door "Let me quickly get changed, I will be right with you." She smiled and rushed through to her bedroom.

"You don't have to get changed," He called out.

Standing in the door way "I do, I managed to spill coffee on myself earlier and I stink of the stuff." She smiled and hurried away while undoing her blouse.

Returning after having a quick shower too, stopping in the door way when she saw Joseph on the sofa with Cara and Rose. Slowly walking in seconds later and smiled as they all looked at her.

"Sorry, hope you didn't mind them staying here." Joseph said as they all stood up "The girls wanted to say goodnight to you." He smiled.

"Oh no I don't mind," Clarisse smiled while sitting down "Actually I need to talk to them before they go to bed." She said taking their hands as they moved closer to her "Did Erica talk to you earlier?" She asked as they nodded "Ok, so you know when you start school next week that you can't call her and Tom by their names?" She asked.

"Yep, we need to call them Mr and Mrs Cohen." Rose smiled.

"Good," Clarisse smiled and kissed her forehead then kissed Cara's "I will see you in the morning, Ok?" She smiled.

"We want you to put us to bed tonight," Cara smiled while putting her arm around Clarisse's shoulders "Sorry Daddy." She smiled up at him.

"Yeah, sorry Daddy." Rose smiled while leaning into Clarisse.

"Well." He smirked down at them "What can I say?"

"You don't mind?" Clarisse asked while looking up at him.

"No of course not," He said standing back and sat back down.

"YAY!" Rose and Cara exclaimed while grabbing Clarisse's hands as she stood up.

"Be back in a little while then," She smiled and followed the girls out the suite.

Joseph couldn't help but chuckle as they all left the room, grabbing one of her books to read a bit of while he waited for her to return.

Returning a short while later, Clarisse smiled as she headed over and got herself a drink and turned to Joseph to see him looking at her.

"What?" She whispered with a smile as he shook his head "Joseph, come on tell me, what?"

"It's just, I noticed your not wearing make up?" He asked and watched as she put her hand up onto her cheek for a second.

"I know," She nodded "I remembered what you said before, you don't like it when I wear make up." She said tilting her head a little.

"You remembered?" He exclaimed in surprise.

"Of course, why wouldn't I?" She asked with a small smile.

"I just didn't think you would," He shrugged with a bright smile.

She smiled in answer "Anyway, would you like a drink?" She asked as he stood up.

"I would love one, thank you." He smiled while walking over and put the book back "Did the girls get to sleep ok?" He asked while turning to her as she put the lid back on the bottle and turned to him with a nod.

"They did, they was full of questions before I started reading the book." She smiled while picking up the glasses then walked over to him, handing him his "But I only got a few pages in and they were both out like a light." She smiled and walked over to the phone "I will just let cook know that we are ready now." She smiled over at him and put the glass down as he nodded.

Taking a sip of his drink while watching her then moved and sat down as she hung up the phone, sitting beside him "You said they were full of questions?" He asked as she nodded "What kind of questions?" He smiled as she looked at him "If you don't mind me asking of course?" He smiled.

"Well they asked about me running the Country, what being a Queen was really like." She smiled "And asked me if you and I were going to get together." She said looking at him as he gasped "It appears those two girls really want us to get together." She whispered.

"Oh my god, I am so sorry." He said shaking his head in embarrassment.

"Oh don't be silly," Clarisse smiled "Those questions don't bother me," She said and sipped her drink, placing it back on the table beside her and looked back at him "It's questions kids ask I guess," She shrugged.

"Yeah," He nodded "I'm still sorry though," He whispered.

"Don't be, it's fine." Clarisse nodded while looking at him "Right, shall we go over school things a little before dinner arrives?" She asked and watched him nod "Great,"

Not long after dinner arrived, and as they ate they talked and laughed together. After dinner Clarisse finished her drink and stood up.

"I will be right back, I just remembered I forgot to do something in my office." She said looking at him "Please feel free to get yourself another drink, I will be back." She said hurrying from the room as Joseph watched.

Phoning down to the cook while she was gone and asked him to bring up some desserts for them, hanging up moments later he got them both another drink each and sat waiting for her return, which he didn't have to wait long for.

Smiling up at her "That was fast?" He asked.

Nodding as she moved over and sat back down "Yeah, I just had to fax something to the PM I completely forgot to do it earlier." She laughed a little and grabbed her glass "Thank you," She smiled.

"No problem," He smiled and watched her taking a couple sips of her drink "Oh by the way I called the cook while you were gone and asked him to bring up a nice selection of desserts." He smiled with a nod.

"Oh lovely," Clarisse smiled "Thank you." She whispered while leaning forward and placed her glass on the coffee table.

"I really would like to take you out for a proper dinner sometime, as a thank you for all your help this last couple weeks, you know with the girls and their school and stuff." He smiled "And for giving me another chance to be apart of the team,"

"Oh it's no trouble at all," Clarisse smiled at him "I honestly don't mind at all." She nodded slowly as they looked into each others eyes.

Getting caught up in the moment, Clarisse closed her eyes as Joseph lent forward and placed a soft kiss to her lips. A second later the cook knocking on the door made them both jump in surprise.

"That must be the cook," Joseph said while standing up.

"Yea," Clarisse nodded in agreement and watched him walk over to the door, opening it to find the cook "Oh thank god," She whispered to herself.

"Desserts for you," He smiled while pushing the trolly in and left it by the table in her suite.

"Thank you," Joseph smiled and saw him out, pushing up the door behind him, turning back to Clarisse to see her standing next to the trolly "What did he bring us?" He asked while standing next to her.

"A lovely selection," She smiled and noticed the ice cream "Mmm, I wonder if that's his own one." She said grabbing a spoon full and put it in her mouth as he watched her close her eyes "Mmm it is," She smiled opening her eyes and looked at him "That is delicious," She giggled "Have you tried the cooks own pear flavor ice cream?"

"I have tried many that are out there, but never your cooks own." He smiled as she scooped some more onto the spoon.

"You have to try it, it's amazing." She exclaimed while holding up the spoon to his mouth and watched as he moved forward, taking the spoon in his mouth and grinned as he nodded.

"That is amazing," He smiled at her "Why have I never tried it before? I have been here a month already and never tried it until now." He said scooping some more onto a spoon and popped it in his mouth.

Clarisse gasped "That's shocking." She smiled as he looked at her while nodding.

After they made their selections they sat down to eat, only to be disturbed by someone knocking on the door again.

"Whoever could that be at this hour?" Clarisse exclaimed while walking over and answered the door to find Charlotte stood with the phone in her hand.

"I'm sorry to disturb you, Your Majesty." Charlotte exclaimed while looking at the phone in her hand "But Motaz is on the phone, you faxed him the wrong file earlier and he's not happy." She sighed.

"Oh great," She said turning back to Joseph "I will be back." She turned back to Charlotte and left with her as Joseph laughed.

While she was gone he lit the fire to get the room a bit more warmer, dimmed the lights a little and put some soft music on in the back ground, knowing she will want to relax when she returned, pouring them each a drink just as Clarisse came through the door and slowly looked around as he stood up straight.

"Care to dance?" He asked while holding out his hand to her.

"Just a second," She said looking around again as she walked over and picked up her glass taking a couple sips, then slowly put the glass down "You lit a fire?" She asked as he took her hand while standing in front of her slowly.

"I did, it was a bit chilly," He smiled while putting one arm around her waist and held her other hand down at their sides as she put her other arm up, placing her hand on the back of his shoulder "I hope that was alright?" He asked while looking into her eyes as they started swaying slowly to the song.

"Of course," Clarisse nodded "Thank you." She smiled "Oh and music too?" She asked while turning her head a little, then looked back at him with a small smile.

"Indeed," He smiled.

As they continued to dance slowly Clarisse let go of his hand and moved her arms up, wrapping them around his shoulders as she rested her chin on his shoulder, smiling to herself when he snaked his arms around her waist, the thought of him being this close made her heart skip a beat.

Not even noticing that the song had changed, they remained dancing slowly as Joseph slowly began to rub her back he whispered a couple lines of the song to her.

"I'll be there to protect you, With an unselfish love that respects you, Just call my name and I'll be there." He whispered as she moved one of her hands to the back of his head while slowly lifting her head, looking into his eyes "I promise," He whispered, seeing a small smile on her lips he lowered his head and kissed her slowly as they stopped dancing.

Moving her hand to his jaw as she deepened the kiss, arching her back a bit as he moved his hands up and down her back, breaking it of several seconds later and looked into his eyes while moving her hand, placing her forefinger on his lips "You need to do something for me," She whispered as he kissed her finger.

"Anything," He whispered as Clarisse bit her bottom lip.

"I need for you to go to your suite," She whispered as his smile disappeared "No no," She put her other hand up, cupping his face with both hands "It's not what you think." She said and kissed him a couple times "I want you to come back, but through the secret passage way."

"Really?" He exclaimed.

"Yes, really." She nodded and kissed him a couple more times before stepping back "I have guards on the door, they need to see you leave before it goes to far." She whispered.

"Ok, yes I totally understand that." He nodded and kissed her.

"Give me half hour, ok?" She asked and giggled as he kissed her neck.

"I will see you then," He grinned and kissed her on the lips.

He headed out the door as Clarisse's heart skipped a beat again, heading through to her bedroom to prepare herself seconds later.

Returning to her suite a little while later through the secret passage, as she requested. He stood in the bedroom looking around "Clarisse?" He called out.

"Be right there," She called out.

"Ok," He smirked while sitting on the bed and looked at the bedside table, noticing a photo of her with Olivia and Erica, picking it up to get a better look he couldn't help but smile to himself, not even realizing Clarisse had come into the room.

Standing in her dressing gown watching him, she smiled "That was taken on Erica's 13th Birthday." She smiled as he looked up at her.

"Wow," He whispered while putting the frame back down and looked back at her.

Taking a deep breath she looked at him "Before this goes any further I need to know something?" She said putting her hands together and looked at him.

"Ok, what's that?" He asked while watching her.

"That this what is obviously going to happen, is more than just a one night stand." She said looking up into his eyes "I know we were married and have the girls, but I want more from this than just sex." She whispered "I want to be with you again, I want to be loved by you."

"I want that too," He nodded while leaning forward and took hold of her hands, pulling her to him, making her stand between his legs while wrapping his arms around her waist, holding her close "I have wanted to be with you for a long time now, I want to hold you, love you and just be with you." He whispered while looking up at her.

"It feels really weird being held by you in this way again," She whispered while putting her arms around his neck while looking down at him.

"Best get used to it," He smirked and move his hands onto her hips, making her stand back a little, and watched as she took a deep breath while closing her eyes "Relax," He whispered and watched her let the breath out as he started undoing her robe.

His eyes clouding over with desire and passion at the sight of her stood before him in sexy lingerie and an open robe. Standing up seconds later while putting his hands on her hips and started kissing her slowly as she put her hands on his arms, feeling him wrap them around her, under her dressing gown.

Breaking it of a few moments later while moving one hand to the back of his head and placed the other on his chest, smiling as Joseph rested his forehead against hers.

"What's wrong?" He whispered and felt her shake her head a little "Clari?" He whispered.

"Make love to me Joseph," She whispered and looked up into his eyes as he grinned down at her.

Scooping her up into his arms "You don't have to ask me twice," He grinned as she giggled.

* * *

Smiling to herself as she laid with her head resting on Joseph's arm, her back against Joseph as he kissed the back of her shoulder and neck while placing his hand on her thigh on top of the sheets.

"I wish you didn't have to go," Clarisse whispered while locking her hand with his and kissed his inner wrist.

"I know, but if the girls wake up and need me and I'm not there, they will be scared." He whispered and kissed the back of her shoulder "I wish I didn't have to leave."

"This is the best way at the moment, keeping things secret." She whispered while turning onto her back and looked into his eyes.

"I agree," He nodded while moving his hand up onto her chest smiling at each other "I really do love you though, you know that?"

"I do," Clarisse smiled while putting her hand up and cupped his face while lifting her head and kissed him a couple times "I love you too." She smiled.

Sharing another kiss while pushing the sheets back, sighing as he climbed out of the bed to get dressed as Clarisse watched.

"You are quite sexy," Clarisse smiled at he looked over at her while doing up his pants.

"I'm pleased to hear you think that," Joseph chuckled and slipped on his shirt, looking back at her laying under the covers with one arm up resting on the pillow above her head "You're sexy too, you know." He smiled while slipping on his shoes and walked around to her side of the bed.

"Thank you," She smiled up at him as he bent over her and placed his hand on her thigh "I will see you tomorrow?" She whispered as he nodded.

"You will indeed," He smiled and kissed her a couple times "Though having to keep my hands to myself is going to be very hard," He smiled as she laughed a little then looked into his eyes again "Get some sleep and I will see you in the morning sometime," He whispered and kissed her deeply as she put her hand up onto the side of his head, moving it to the back as he broke off the kiss "I love you."

"I love you too," Clarisse smiled and watched him stand up straight "Goodnight." She smiled as he made his way over to the secret door.

"Goodnight," He smiled over at her and disappeared through the door.


	8. Chapter 8

_Just want to say a big thank you to everyone who may be reading this story and for those who comment, you ROCK!_

* * *

Today is Clarisse's birthday.

Her and Joseph's relationship has really grown over the last few weeks, still managing to keep it a secret from everyone, well almost everyone.

"Clarisse," Joseph whispered while gently rubbing her thigh over the top of the sheets to wake up, when suddenly Clarisse lifted her head and moved away while putting her arm up "Shh it's just me." He whispered and started laughing as she gasped and slapped his arm.

"That was mean," She exclaimed as she looked over at the clock "It's 4am Joseph, what are you doing waking me up at this hour?" She asked as he turned the lamp on "My god," She exclaimed while covering her eyes "You could of warned me you were doing that."

"Sorry," He whispered and kissed her "I wanted to come and wake you early to wish you a Happy Birthday," He smiled as she put her hand on his shoulder and looked up at him.

"Aww thank you," She smiled while lifting her head and kissed him a couple times as he put his hand on her hip.

"There was something else," He smiled while undoing his robe and stood up as she watched.

"Oh my," She exclaimed while looking back up at his face.

"This is your fault," He whispered while bending over as she gasped.

"My fault?" She exclaimed as he grabbed hold of her hands "How is that," She said looking down at his arousal and looked back up into his eyes "My fault?" She smirked.

"Because I was laying in bed trying to get to sleep, and I kept thinking of all the things I have planned for you today and well it sort of happened." He smirked and kissed her again while putting his hand on the side of her head.

"Mmm well," She smiled and looked at him "You best climb under here then so we can sort that out," She giggled while turning onto her back as she lifted the covers up and watched him climb on top of her.

"With pleasure," He smiled while gently laying down on her and kissed her neck as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

* * *

After getting showered and dressed Clarisse came out of her closet to find Joseph sat on the edge of the bed grinning at her.

"I thought you had gone back to your suite," She whispered while walking over to him and stood in front of him as he took hold of her hands.

"I am going to leave in a few moments," He smiled up at her while putting his hands on her sides "I was just wondering, as its your birthday could you maybe escape for the night?" He smirked while standing up and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"What do you mean escape the night?" She asked while putting her hands on the top of his arms.

"I mean, I want us to go away to a hotel out of town so we can spend the whole night together, making love until sunrise and then fall to sleep in each others arms." He whispered and kissed her a couple times as she ran her hands down, taking hold of his hands on her back.

"That sounds lovely," Clarisse smiled up at him "Let me see what I can do," She grinned as he lowered his head and kissed her neck "I am sure I could come up with something, but who will look after the girls?" She asked.

"Olivia or Erica, they have both said because I work for you again that if we needed to go out of town for something or other that they will look after them." He smiled as she put her arms up, locking them around his neck while tipping her head back slightly.

"Ok, leave it with me." She smiled as he lowered his head and started kissing her slowly while lowering his hands, cupping her bottom.

Smiling a few seconds later as she moved her hands to the back of his head while arching her back a little, breaking the kiss with a couple small kisses and looked up into his eyes as he raised his eyebrow at her "What? Why did you break it off?" He asked while moving his hands to her sides again.

"Because," She whispered "I need to finish getting ready for the day and you," She said leaving one hand on the back of his head while moving her other hand onto his chest "Need to get back to your room before the girls wake up." She smiled while tipping her head to the side a little.

He slowly nodded in agreement "I can't wait until we can tell everyone, then I can stay here in this room all night without worrying about being caught." He sighed while stepping back and took hold of Clarisse's hand.

"Soon I promise," She nodded while watching him kiss the palm of her hand and inner wrist.

Looking up at her to find her biting her bottom lip, he couldn't help but smile "I have you a present." He smiled while stepping closer and took a box from his dressing gown pocket "Don't open it yet, wait until I have gone." He smirked and kissed her jaw "See you for breakfast?" He asked.

"Of course," Clarisse nodded and watched him walk over to the secret door, disappearing seconds later.

She stood looking at the box in her hand and slowly opened it, finding a diamond necklace and earring set, with a gasp she closed the box. Grinning as she put it away safe then headed over to her dressing table to do her hair and make up.

Heading downstairs not long after having breakfast with the family, afterwards they all gave her, her birthday presents then Tom and Erica headed off to work with Cara and Rose, as Joseph got on with security checks, leaving Clarisse with her parents, who are staying for a few days.

After she finished her coffee she headed to her office to go over a few things with Charlotte.

"Right, what is in the diary today?" Clarisse asked while slipping on her glasses and looked at her.

"Not much, Your Majesty." Charlotte smiled while looking down at the diary in her hands "Just a meeting with Parliament." She said looking up at her as she sighed.

"Oh what?" Clarisse asked while sitting back in the chair "On my Birthday?" She asked and watched as Charlotte nodded "Very well," She sighed while taking her glasses off and put them down on the desk "I best get ready," She said standing up then sat back down again.

"What's wrong, are you ok?" Charlotte worried as she stepped closer to the desk.

"Yes I am fine," Clarisse said looking at her "I just remembered I need to ask you something," Clarisse said holding her hand out for the diary, and smiled as Charlotte passed it to her "Thank you." She said while looking down at it, then nodded "Great," She smiled back up at her as Joseph came in "Ahh Joseph, just the person." She smiled at Charlotte "That will be all, thank you." She nodded.

"I will see you for Parliament then?" Charlotte smiled and headed out the office, closing the door behind her.

Looking at the door then back at Clarisse as she slowly stood up "I just came to see if you managed to sort out an escape yet?" He asked as she stood in front of him.

"I haven't yet, but I just checked the diary and I am free after Parliament and I am even free tomorrow." She smiled "I have no idea what I am going to say to manage to escape though."

Taking her hands and wrapped his arms around her waist, taking her hands with his "I will think of something," He grinned and kissed her a couple times.

"Thank you for my present," She smiled up into his eyes and pulled one hand free "I love it!"

"Good, I am pleased." He smiled and looked down as she started wiping his lips.

"You had lipstick on your lips," She giggled as he tickled her.

"See that's another reason why I don't like you wearing make up," He laughed as she turned her back to him, wrapping his arms around her, holding her back against him as he kissed her neck making her laugh.

"I have to wear it when I am in Queen mode," She said turning her head a little "But if you have noticed I hardly wear it other wise now."

"I had noticed actually," He nodded while letting her go and watched as she turned to face him.

"Good," She smiled and patted his lips with her forefinger "I have to get back to business now."

"Ok," He nodded and watched her walk over to her desk "I am just about to leave for a horse ride with Pierre, he wanted to talk to me about something."

"Ok," Clarisse smiled "We will have to do that sometime."

"I would love to," He nodded and headed over to the door "Until later?" He smirked and blew her a kiss.

She smiled and watched him walk out then got ready for Parliament.

After it had finished Clarisse came out with Motaz, seeing Charlotte stood waiting she smiled only to be greeted by a frown.

"What's wrong?" Clarisse asked as Charlotte grabbed her arm and pulled her away from Motaz "Charlotte, what heavens is wrong?" She asked again "Is it the girls?" She asked "Are they ok?"

"Joseph's in the hospital, he had a small accident while out on the horses." Charlotte whispered "Shades is waiting to take you if you want to go."

"Of course, who's with him now?" Clarisse asked as they made their way through the halls of the Palace to the front foyer.

"Your Parents, Pierre and Olivia," Charlotte said while looking at her.

"Ok, thank you Charlotte." Clarisse said rushing to the door and stopped looking back at her for a second then towards the way they just came from as Charlotte looked that way too.

Looking back at Clarisse as she smiled "Don't worry," She nodded while Clarisse looked back at her "I will make sure they all leave and get on their way ok." Clarisse nodded and left.

* * *

Arriving at the hospital a short while later Clarisse was shown to where Joseph's room was, finding her parents and Pierre sat outside waiting.

"How is he?" Clarisse asked while sitting down next to her Mom.

"He's ok," Pierre smiled "You can go in if you want to, ask him yourself." He nodded towards the door.

"Ok," Clarisse said standing up and walked over to the door, knocking lightly and pushed it open as he and Olivia looked at him "Can I come in?"

"Of course," Joseph nodded and watched her come in and stand next to the bed.

"What happened?" Clarisse asked while looking at Olivia then back at Joseph.

"Olivia can you leave us a few moments please?" Joseph asked and watched as she nodded and headed over to the door "Thank you."

"No problem," Olivia smiled and left as Clarisse moved to the top of the bed.

"What happened?" She asked while taking his hand and kissed his fingers.

"I was trying to fix the saddle on your horse when something spooked her and I ended up falling onto my back, and because I hadn't managed to get the saddle fully sorted yet it fell of her and landed right on me." He said looking at her.

"Oh my god," Clarisse gasped and put her hands up covering her mouth "Where?" She whispered.

"Where do you think?" He asked and watched as she looked down his body.

"Oh my," She whispered while looking back up in his eyes and started laughing.

"That's it, you can laugh." He said watching her turn her head the other way while covering her mouth with her fingers "I'm glad to see that my pain is amusing," He teased as she looked at him.

"Awww I'm sorry," She said cupping his cheek "I didn't mean to laugh, I honestly didn't." She said trying not to laugh again "I don't know why I want to laugh."

"It's alright, I have been laughing about it too." He smiled as she started laughing again, being joined by him a second later then winced in pain while putting his hand down over himself "Maybe I shouldn't be laughing now that the pain meds are wearing off." He sighed and tipped his head back while closing his eyes.

"Oh I'm sorry," Clarisse whispered and watched him slowly lifting his head back up and looked at her "I'm really sorry," She said cupping his cheek again and kissed his forehead.

"Don't be sorry, it's ok, honestly." He nodded as she wrapped her arm around his shoulders and rested her head on his "Thanks for coming to the hospital though."

"It's alright," Clarisse nodded and removed her arm just as the door opened and Joseph's Doctor appeared.

"Hello Doctor," Joseph said looking at him.

"Afternoon," He nodded to him then looked at Clarisse "Your Majesty," He nodded her way once as she smiled then both looked back at Joseph "I need to talk to you," He said looking back at Clarisse "Maybe it's best we speak alone?" He asked.

"Nope," Joseph said shaking his head as they both looked at him "Whatever you have to say you can say it in front of Clarisse," He said.

"Very well," He said turning and put the light on to the x-ray holder, putting his x-ray up on it and turned to them "As you can see, nothing is broken, it's just badly bruised and will be for a while." He said looking at Clarisse as she looked at the x-ray then back at Joseph.

"So being intimate is out of the question then?" Joseph asked as the Doctor nodded "For how long?"

"I'd say about 2 maybe even 3 weeks and even then it may be painful." The Doctor answered while looking at him.

"I see." Joseph answered as Clarisse sat down in one of the chairs.

"If at the time you do try and be intimate and it starts hurting, you must stop," He said looking at Clarisse for a second then back at Joseph "As it wouldn't do any good forcing yourself as you'd be in a lot more pain." The Doctor added.

"Ok," Joseph nodded "Can I please go home now?" He asked.

"Yes you can, once you are ready you may leave." He nodded "I will leave some pain killers at the desk for you to collect on the way out."

"Ok, thank you." Joseph nodded and looked back at Clarisse as the Doctor left.

"He looked at me as he was talking about you forcing yourself," Clarisse said standing up "Do you think he knows?"

"I don't know." He shrugged as she helped him sit up and move to the edge of the bed.

"Do you want me to help you get changed?" Clarisse asked.

"No you best ask Pierre, because if we walk out and I'm fully dressed they will know that you've helped me." He said looking up into her eyes as she stood in front of him.

"Ok," Clarisse nodded and stepped back "I will go and ask him for you."

"Please," Joseph said looking down as she walked out.

"How is he?" Olivia asked while jumping up as Clarisse shut the door.

"He can go home," She said looking at her then at Pierre "Pierre he wondered if you could help him get dressed?" She asked.

"Sure," He nodded and headed over to his door, disappearing inside as Olivia and Clarisse looked at each other.

* * *

Arriving home a short time later, Pierre helped Joseph up to his suite sitting with him for a little bit to keep him company as Clarisse took Lexi for a small walk around the gardens, playing with her too.

"Hello sweetheart," Clarisse's Dad, Harry exclaimed while walking over to them.

"Hey Dad," Clarisse smiled back at him then threw the ball for Lexi and watched her run off.

Standing beside her as they watched Lexi running around with her ball, he looked at Clarisse a few moments later to find her stood with her arms folded.

"Your thinking about Philippe, aren't you?" He asked as she came out of her day dream and looked at him.

"I am," She nodded as they moved and sat on the bench, still watching Lexi playing "I couldn't help it," She sighed while looking down.

"It's normal," Harry whispered while putting his arm around her shoulders "He's here in spirit though, you know that right?" He asked.

"I do," Clarisse nodded and looked up at him before looking at Lexi as she jumped up on the bench beside her "He always loved making a fuss on my birthday, well all our birthdays really." She whispered while looking over at the Palace.

"I know he did," Harry said watching her while gently rubbing the top of her back.

"It feels so different and weird without him being here," She said looking at him with a small nod.

"The firsts are always like that, maybe next year you could celebrate a bit more, make it like how it used to be?" He asked.

"Yeah, maybe." Clarisse nodded while stroking Lexi "I'm actually surprised that Pierre and the girls listened to me." She said looking back at him.

"I was too, but maybe they understood that this year needed to be different." He said looking back at her.

"Yeah." Clarisse nodded and looked back over at the Palace again.

"I think you're being very brave over everything, I'm so proud of you." He said as she looked back at him.

"Thank you," Clarisse smiled and kissed his cheek before looking back over at the Palace.

"Anytime." He smiled while watching her.

Sitting in silence for a few moments, both thinking when Clarisse lent over and threw Lexi's ball for her to run after again.

"I haven't seen you for a few weeks," Harry started while smiling at her "So tell me, what's new with you sweetheart?" He smiled as she looked back at him.

"Not much," She shrugged "Just been busy running the Country and keeping my family together." She smiled while looking back at him "What about you?"

"Oh you know how it is with me and you Mom," He smiled and rubbed her back again "No special someone yet then?" He asked as she gasped.

"No, what ever gave you that idea?" She asked while looking away, trying to hide the blush that crept over her body and face.

"Well the fact that you have that smile that gives you away, among other things of course." He smirked as she gasped and looked back at him "You know once upon a time you could talk to me about anything and everything, never getting embarrassed either." He said watching her as she threw the ball for Lexi again and looked back at him "You were a Daddies girl when you were growing up, how times change."

"That was a long time ago, a lot of things have changed since then." She said looking at him as he laughed a little while nodding in agreement.

"So does that mean your not going to tell me who this person is, who's making my only child Happy?" He asked as Clarisse smiled.

"I'm sorry, I can't," She said while looking at him "I hope you understand?"

"I do, but you need to understand that I already know who it is?" He smirked as she gasped and looked back at him "Oh sweetheart, you and Joseph really need to be more careful." He smirked.

"How did you know?" She asked while turning a little.

"Those looks you have been giving each other lately." He smirked "They tell a story, don't you know?" He asked as she studied his face "Don't worry, no one else has noticed." He smiled as she sighed in relief "But you need to tell me why you aren't telling anyone?"

"Because of Cara and Rose," She said looking at him "It wasn't that long ago that he was with Gabby remember, we don't want to confuse them."

"The two girls who want you to get together more than anything?" He asked as Clarisse nodded "I honestly don't think it will confuse them sweetheart, they will be overjoyed." He smiled "Just like Pierre, Olivia and Erica would be." He nodded.

"We will tell them soon, just not yet." She whispered.

"Ok," He nodded "That's your choice." He smiled and stood up "Come on, let's go back and get a coffee." He said while watching her stand up and they started walking back over to the Palace.

"You won't tell anyone, will you?" Clarisse asked while looking at him.

"Of course I won't," He smiled while putting his arm around her shoulders "Sharing a secret with my Daughter again, I ain't telling anyone for anything." He smiled and looked at her.

"Thank you, Daddy." She smiled as he looked at her, feeling proud of the time they just spent together.

"Not a problem," He smiled as she put her arm around his back "I'm just happy that he, whatever he is doing is putting that smile back on your face." He said while looking at her.

"Daddy, really." She laughed as he pulled her closer and kissed the side of her head as she placed her hand on his chest.

"No matter how old you are you will always be a Daddies girl I think," He smiled as she looked up at him.

"Of course," She nodded with a smile and looked back over at the Palace.

"Thanks for spending time with me, you have made me feel really proud today." He whispered as she looked at him.

"Of course, for you I have all the time in the world." She smiled as he looked at her.

"I love you sweetheart," He smiled.

"I love you too Daddy," She smiled as he chuckled and hugged her as they carried on walking back over to the Palace.

Walking up the steps to the doors Clarisse stopped and looked back at Lexi as Harry carried on and waited at the top for her.

"Lexi come on," Clarisse called out and carried on up to her Dad as he opened the door, both laughing as Lexi came running up the stairs and through the door into the foyer.

"Thank you again for today," Harry smiled as they walked in and closed the door.

"Oh Dad it's alright." She smiled "I always have time for you, you know that." She nodded as her Mother came into the hall.

"Where have you two been?" She asked.

"Out spending time with my Daughter," Harry smirked.

"Yes," Clarisse smiled at him then looked back at Lily "What's wrong?" She asked while slipping of her coat and headed into her office.

"Not much, Joseph was asking for you though." Lily said following her.

"Ok, I will go and check on him in a bit." She smiled and headed over to her desk.

"Ok," Lily smiled over at her then walked out, pulling up the door behind her.

As Clarisse sat alone she couldn't help but think about what her Dad had said, heading up to check on Joseph a short time later.

"Hey," Clarisse smiled while pushing open the door "Can I come in?" She asked, finding him on his bed.

"Yes you may," He nodded and watched her come over "I've just had the girls and Erica up here,"

"Where have they gone now?" She asked while walking over and stood next to the bed.

"They've gone to do their homework." He smiled up at her while patting the space on the bed beside him.

"Ok," She said "I felt bad about laughing earlier, I hope I didn't offend you?" She asked while sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Of course not, why do you think you did?" He asked while taking her hand.

"Because you didn't really seem happy after the Doctor left." She whispered.

"I wasn't, but it didn't have anything to do with you." He smiled "How could I be mad at you or your laugh?" He smiled while cupping her cheek and quickly put his hand down when they heard a door close "Hello." He called out as Clarisse stood up.

"Hello," Isabella smiled as she appeared in the doorway making both Clarisse and Joseph gasp.

"Mother," Joseph exclaimed "What are you doing here?" He asked as she walked over and kissed his cheek as his Father appeared in the door way "And Father too."

"Olivia called us earlier to tell us you had a small accident," Oliver answered while walking over to him and shook his hand "Now how the hell did you hurt yourself?" He smirked as Clarisse disappeared, leaving them too it.

Not long after they came down and had a catch up with the family, staying for dinner too.

* * *

Disappearing back upstairs to check on Joseph with a tub of Ice cream Clarisse stood at the door, watching him laying with his eyes closed. Slowly she crept over and stood beside the bed, leaning over and kissed his forehead.

"Hey you," He smiled while opening his eyes and watched as she stood up straight.

"I brought some ice cream?" She said handing him a spoon and went to sit on the edge of the bed but stopped when Joseph put his arm out "What's wrong?"

"Come and sit the other side of me instead." He smiled.

"Ok," She smiled and walked around to the other side of the bed, slipping of her shoes and climbed beside him.

"What happened to you earlier by the way?" He asked while watching her open the tub of ice cream.

"When?" She asked and looked at him "Oh you mean when your parents were here?"

"Yeah," He nodded and took a bit of ice cream, popping it in his mouth as she did the same.

"I just thought it was best to leave you three alone." She smiled and took some more ice cream.

"Ahh ok," He nodded as she put the tub on the bed between them "You know we were talking earlier about at the hospital?"

"Yeah?" Clarisse nodded while looking at him.

"I wasn't mad at you, I was mad at myself." He sighed and held the spoon with both hands while resting them down on the pillow on his lap.

"Why?" She asked looking at him.

"Because I had so much planned for your birthday," He said looking at her "And I went and ruined it all."

"You didn't ruin it," She whispered "You could never ruin my birthday," She smiled as he looked at her "Your still here aren't you? You are at home and we are spending time together aren't we?" She asked as he nodded "Then you didn't ruin it."

"I still feel bad though," He whispered while looking at her as she held the spoon up to his face, taking it in his mouth as she smiled.

"Don't be, it's fine." She smiled while leaning closer and kissed him a couple times before sitting back "Besides just because my birthday is today, it doesn't mean that we have to celebrate today." She said with a smile while putting some more ice cream on her spoon "We could do whatever you had planned when you are better," She smiled at him.

"Ok, deal." He nodded with a laugh as she kissed the top of his arm.

"Oh by the way," Clarisse said looking at him as he ate some more ice cream "My Dad knows about us?"

"What? How?" He asked "We were so careful."

"Not careful enough," She smirked "He noticed the looks we shared,"

"Oh dear," He exclaimed "What about the others?"

"If they do they haven't said anything." She answered and ate some more ice cream.

"Guess we better start being more careful then." He said looking at her.

"Yeah." She nodded "Though he did remind me that the reason why we are keeping it a secret are the two that really want us to be together." She said looking at him "So maybe we should just be open about it now?"

"Not yet," He said looking at her "Let's wait until after we celebrate your birthday together." He smiled "Then we will."

"Ok," She smiled and ate some more ice cream "You know though," She said with a giggle "If you had rode bareback you wouldn't be like you are now and we could of been in a hotel somewhere being romantic." She smiled at him.

"You know I can't ride bareback," He smirked at her "Like you can,"

"I will have to teach you sometime then," She smiled and lent over to the side putting the tub on the bedside table then sat back and looked at him.

"How did you become such a good bareback rider anyway?" He asked and put his arm up around her shoulders as she moved closer to him.

"Rupert taught me," She smiled while putting her arm around his waist "Pierre used to be able to do it too, but he much prefers to ride with a saddle." She sighed "Philippe was just as good at it as I was," She smiled while looking up at him.

"I don't really like the idea of being taught by a woman how to ride bareback," He smirked as she laughed and kissed his jaw "Is it true what people say?" He asked while looking at her.

"About what?" She asked while resting her head on his shoulder and looked at him.

"About riding bareback?" He smirked "That it can be a bit intimate for the rider?" He smirked as she nodded.

"It can be, if done correctly yeah." She grinned.

"Mmm now that's something I find interesting," He smirked at her as she laughed "Never really thought of you in that way before," He laughed as she put her hand up, cupping his face "Seeing you in a whole new light that's for sure." He smiled and lowered his head, kissing her slowly.

Smiling as Clarisse moved her hand to the back of his head, kissing him a couple times before looking into his eyes "They say you learn something new everyday." She shrugged.

"Yes they do," He smiled and kissed her again while wrapping his arms around her, getting a bit carried away "Ahh ah ok." He winced as Clarisse sat back.

"Did I touch you?" She exclaimed while looking at him shake his head.

"I forgot about my problem," He sighed "See that's the problem with having such a beautiful woman sat on my bed next to me," He smirked at her as she laughed "I'm really sorry I messed up the plans," He whispered while cupping her cheek "I would much rather be locked in a hotel somewhere, sharing a bed with you, making love to you." He whispered.

"We will soon," She smiled while putting her hand up onto his wrist while leaning forward and kissed him before sitting back "We will make up for lost time too," She giggled.

"Now that sounds like a very good plan indeed," Joseph smiled with a nod as Clarisse sat back on the bed with a smile.

"Anyway, I best get back downstairs before they notice I am missing and come looking for me." She smirked while climbing of the bed and slipped on her shoes.

"Well thank you for the company," He smiled as she walked around to him.

"Try and get some sleep and I will come and check on you later on," She smiled while putting her hand on the back of his head while leaning over and kissed him a couple times as he put his hand on her side.

"Love you," He whispered against her lips then watched her stand up straight.

"I love you too," She smiled and headed out the room.


	9. Chapter 9

_Thank you to those reading and commenting on this story, means the world to me, THANK YOU!_

ooOoo

Sometime has passed, today is Pierre's birthday.

Last weekend Clarisse and Joseph managed to escape the Palace for a couple nights to be together for a late birthday celebration, still managing to keep everything a secret.

Tonight Clarisse is holding a special family dinner to celebrate Pierre's birthday.

After getting showered and dressed Clarisse headed downstairs, having breakfast with the family. After she ate she sat reading the paper while finishing her coffee, as everyone else left her too it, not long after her Father came in.

"Hello sweetheart," He smiled as she looked up.

"Good morning Dad," Clarisse smiled as he lent over and kissed her forehead "Where's Mom?" She asked and looked back at the paper.

"She's with Olivia and Ava," He smiled and got some coffee before sitting down beside her "We're looking forward to Pierre's dinner tonight," He smiled.

"Yeah," She smiled while looking up "So am I," She smiled "Should be a fun night." She smiled while looking down at the paper to see a photo of herself.

Seeing the photo "I see they can't leave you alone." He nodded as she looked up "What is it about this week?"

Reading it to herself then looked up at him "Just from yesterday when I was out and about." She sighed as he took the paper "Don't get me wrong I love being a Queen and everything but sometimes I really wish they would just let me have my privacy," She said looking at him.

"Maybe you should get one of them orders against them where they can't print any photo of you and your family without permission, if they do they end up with a big fine." He said handing her the paper back.

"Yeah," Clarisse nodded "My lawyer was talking to me about it before, but with everything going on lately I just forgot about it." She sighed while resting her arms on the table "Maybe I should of paid attention and had it done at the time of Philippe's passing." She said while looking at him and raised her arm up, resting her chin on her hand.

"I really think you should do this," He nodded and sipped his coffee as she slowly nodded "So how are things going between you and Joseph?" He whispered.

"They are going ok," Clarisse nodded "Thank you." She smiled.

"See I knew that would cheer you up," He chuckled and lent over rubbing her arm as she smiled at him.

"You were right," She nodded and stood up just as Pierre came in "Hello darling," Clarisse smiled and walked over to the sink putting her cup in it then turned, leaning back against the counter while folding her arms "What are you up to today?" She asked.

"Not much really," Pierre said looking at her then at Harry "What time is the dinner tonight?" He asked.

"About 7ish, if that's ok?" She asked as he nodded "Great," She smiled.

"Ok, well I have somethings that I need to do." He said walking over and kissed her cheek "I will catch you later?" He asked as she nodded "See you Grandpa," He said rubbing his back as he passed and headed out the kitchen.

"Is he ok?" Harry asked while looking over at her as she looked down at him.

"I don't know," She said while rushing out the kitchen after him "Pierre," She called out as he stopped and turned to her "Are you ok darling?" She asked while walking over to him "You don't seem very happy?"

"I'm fine Mom, honestly," He said taking her hands in his and kissed the back of them "Just thinking about Philippe today, that's all." He whispered.

"I thought you might of been," She answered while letting go of his hands and hugged him "Be careful out there, won't you?" She asked as he nodded and stepped back "I love you."

"I love you too, Mom." He kissed her then headed out the door.

Clarisse watched him disappear then headed over to her office with a sigh, pushed the door up and slowly walked over to her desk as Charlotte appeared in the door way watching her a moment, then stepped forward as Clarisse looked up.

"Morning Charlotte," Clarisse said and slipped on her glasses.

"I have your messages," Charlotte smiled while standing next to the desk and handed them to her "Joe's sister Roz called, left her number I think she wants to meet you for lunch." She said looking at her as Clarisse took the messages.

"Hmmm, that's interesting." She said looking at the message "I thought she was in America," She shrugged and looked back up at her "Thank you Charlotte, that will be all."

"Ok, Your Majesty." Charlotte smiled and left her to it.

After calling Roz and agreeing to meet her in town Clarisse got ready, walking out of her office just as Joseph came into the foyer.

"Ahh just the person," Joseph smiled while walking over "Do you have a few minutes?" He asked as he watched her slip her jacket on "Do you need to go somewhere?"

"Yes, I'm meeting an old friend in town for lunch," Clarisse nodded "Shades is taking me though so you don't have to worry," She smiled "I shouldn't be too long and we can talk when I get back?"

"Of course," Joseph nodded and watched her grab her bag "Have a great lunch." He smiled over at her.

"Thank you," She nodded and headed out the door and down to the car, hating that she just lied to him.

Shortly after they arrived at the place Roz wanted to meet, along with Shades they headed inside and let the head waiter know that she had arrived, being shown to where Roz was sitting a few moments later.

"Roz," Clarisse said looking at her as she stood up "Oh my," She exclaimed when she saw that she was pregnant "How are you?" She asked.

"I could be better," She answered as they sat down "You didn't tell Joe you were meeting me did you?" She asked.

"No of course not, though I hated to do it." She said taking her gloves off "What did you need to talk to me about," She said and looked at the waiter as he brought her, her tea "Thank you," She smiled as he nodded and walked off.

"Well as you can see, I'm pregnant," She said as Clarisse nodded.

"Is the Father that man Joe doesn't like?" Clarisse asked as Roz nodded "Ahh."

"That's why I didn't want Joseph to know, not yet." She sighed and sipped her water "I left him, that's why I'm here." She said looking at her.

"Ahh," Clarisse nodded "Where are you staying?"

"In a hotel at the moment," Roz nodded.

"Do you have enough money?" Clarisse whispered.

"I have plenty," Roz nodded "Thanks."

"No problem," Clarisse said looking at her "I think Joe would be pleased to know that you left him though." Clarisse started "Why don't you come back to the Palace with me and see him?" She asked.

"No I can't," Roz sighed "I can't see him or any of my family, not yet." She looked at Clarisse "Thank you for not telling him though, it means a lot."

"It's ok," Clarisse nodded while watching her "When are you due?"

"Next week," She said looking up at her.

"Ok," Clarisse nodded "I still don't understand why you wanted to speak with me though, you made it clear that you didn't like me before."

"I know and I'm sorry about that," She said looking at her "I realized after you broke up all those years ago that you were good for Joe and you should never have got divorced." She whispered "You made him happy, gave him two of his girls." She said watching as Clarisse nodded "He was so heartbroken when it did happen."

"I know, the girls told me." She nodded "I was just as bad."

"I know, the girls told us." Roz said as they both nodded "I am forever sorry about that Clarisse, I just hope that you could forgive me one day." She looked down at her cup then slowly looked back up at her "I admire you so much for how you handled things, running the country, raising the girls and your sons." She nodded.

"It was hard but we got by." Clarisse nodded and looked at her "Roz forgive me for asking again, but you still haven't told me why you wanted to talk to me."

"This baby," She started taking a deep breath and looked down.

"What about it?" She asked as Roz slowly looked up.

"I can't keep her," She whispered as Clarisse gasped "I want you to have her, I know she will be well looked after with you."

"What?" Clarisse gasped "No way," She said shaking her head in surprise "I can't have your baby Roz," Clarisse said moving closer to her and took her hand "Are you in some sort of trouble?" She asked as Roz started crying "Roz talk to me ok, I am here to help you, but having your baby I can't do that." She whispered and hugged her "I'm sorry."

"I have to use the loo," Roz said standing up as Clarisse looked at her "Be right back." She said and walked over to the loo's while Clarisse sat in shock as Shades stood next to her to check and make sure she was ok.

"She's not coming back, is she?" Shades asked after a little while.

"I don't think so," Clarisse said while standing up "I will be back," She said heading into the loos to check, returning a few moments later while shaking her head "I knew that was going happen." She said resting her hands on the back of the chair "Shades I need your help."

"Anything," He said as Clarisse grabbed her bag and went to pay.

"I will explain in the car," She said paying as he nodded.

When they got to the car Clarisse explained everything then headed home, when they arrived Clarisse sat in her office trying to do paper work, but just couldn't get Roz out of her mind when Joseph appeared.

"Penny for your thoughts," Joseph said pushing up the door.

"Pardon me?" Clarisse said looking up as Joseph made his way over to her.

"I said, Penny for your thoughts." He repeated as she looked up at him "Are you ok?"

"Yeah," Clarisse nodded while standing up and stood closer to him.

"Ok," He started while wrapping his arms around her waist "Did you have a nice lunch?"

"I have had better," She answered while putting her arms around his shoulders "Besides I don't want to talk about that, what did you want to talk to me about before?" She asked.

"Oh," He smiled "My divorce came through today." He grinned.

"Wow, really?" Clarisse asked "That was fast."

"I know," He nodded "It's great though as I'm a free man now." He smirked.

"Well really your not," Clarisse smiled at him "We will celebrate this tonight too," Clarisse nodded "And maybe, tonight could be the night we tell the family?"

"I think that's a good idea," Joseph nodded.

"Thank god," Clarisse smiled and moved her head closer to his "Maybe then we can share the same bed tonight and wake in each others arms." She giggled while lifting her head back as he grinned at her "You liked that idea, didn't you?" She laughed as he kissed her neck.

"I did and I can't wait." He grinned then stepped back "I best get on with a few things, see you in a bit?"

"Of course," She said leaning closer as they shared a kiss then she watched him leave.

Clarisse tried again to get on with the paper work but still couldn't get Roz out of her head, deciding to give up as Shades appeared at the door.

"Do you have a moment?" He asked as Clarisse looked over.

"Of course, come in and shut the door." Clarisse said motioning for him to come in "Did you find anything?"

"Only that she checked out of the hotel and hour ago, I asked the manager if she happened to say where she was going but he didn't know anything." He said.

"We need to find her," Clarisse exclaimed "Her baby is due any day,"

"I don't think she'd get very far then, maybe she went home after all?" He said as she looked at him.

"Maybe, but I doubt it." She sighed while folding her arms just as the front doors slammed "Whose that," She said rushing over to her door to see Erica rushing into the loo and slammed the door behind her "Erica," She said looking back at Shades "Please try and find out some more stuff, we need to find her."

"I will keep my eyes open, and also with your permission I would like to get a few other people involved," He asked as she glared at him "Don't worry, they don't know Joseph."

"Then ok, as long as it doesn't get back to him, sure." She said heading out of her office and over to the loo, knocking on the door "Erica darling, are you ok?" She asked hearing her throwing up "Oh dear," Clarisse said turning to walk away.

"Mom," Erica cried and stood up as Clarisse slowly appeared.

"It's ok darling," Clarisse whispered while closing the door then walked over, hugging her.

"They sent me home from work," Erica cried "I couldn't stop being sick."

"It's alright," Clarisse nodded and rubbed her back.

"I don't know whats wrong, I haven't felt myself for the last week." She cried.

"Perhaps maybe you're pregnant?" Clarisse whispered as Erica gasped.

"I can't be," Erica said pulling back "We've both been very careful" She said wiping her eyes.

"These things do happen, no matter how careful you are being." She said with a small smirk "It happened with you, after all." She smiled while cupping her face "Yes you weren't planned but we soon accepted it and loved the idea of having another baby." She smiled and hugged her.

"I, um..." Erica said and turned to throw up again.

After a little while Clarisse took her hand "Come with me," She said leading her up to her suite and over to her bathroom.

"Why have we come up here for?" Erica asked as Clarisse made her sit on the chair then watched her get a box from her bathroom cabinet "Um... Mom sorry for such a stupid question but why do you have pregnancy tests in your cabinet?"

"I have two daughters, don't I?" Clarisse answered with a small smile.

"Yeah," Erica answered and wiped her eyes with a tissue.

After doing two tests, both coming up positive Erica finally accepted that she's pregnant. Sitting in silence for a bit before Erica finally looked at Clarisse.

"How do you feel?" Clarisse asked.

"Sick," Erica answered while looking at her "But I know that no matter what I'm going to love this baby to bits." She found herself smiling as Clarisse rubbed her back.

"Me and your Father will support you through anything," Clarisse smiled "We will always be here whenever you need us." She said and kissed her cheek.

"Thank you Mom," Erica exclaimed and wrapped her arms around her neck, giving her a hug "I wonder what Tom's going to say." She said while sitting back.

"I think he will be very happy," Clarisse smiled as Erica nodded.

"I can't wait to tell him," Erica smiled while standing up "Thanks Mom." She said hugging her "I'm going to go and have a lay down, try and get my head around it." She said standing up straight.

"Ok darling," Clarisse nodded and watched her walk out.

As Clarisse started to clean up the bathroom, Joseph stood in the doorway watching her.

"Hey you," He smiled then gasped when he saw the tests in her hands "Ok, why do you have two tests in your hands?" He exclaimed as she looked at him as he started to panic.

"Joseph," Clarisse exclaimed "Relax," She said starting to laugh and put the tests in the bin "They aren't mine." She laughed and started to wash her hands.

"If they aren't yours whose are they?" He gasped as he walked in and shut the door behind him.

"We do have two daughters you know?" Clarisse exclaimed while grabbing the towel and dried her hands while resting her hip against the sink.

"Ahh of course," Joseph nodded while standing in front of her.

"Relaxed now?" She smiled while putting the towel back and looked at him.

"Yeah," He said with a nod "That was a bit worrying," They both chuckled "Which ones pregnant then?" He asked.

"Erica," She whispered "But shh we can't tell anyone yet." She smiled.

"Wow," He smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist "A whole lot of secrets today."

"Yep," Clarisse smiled while putting her arms back, taking hold of his hands "So exciting though, isn't it?"

"Indeed," He nodded.

"Joseph, I have to tell you something." She said looking up into his eyes "I can't keep it from you, and please please don't be mad at me." She whispered.

"What?" He asked while stepping back "You don't want to tell them tonight, do you?" He asked.

"No no," She said cupping his face with her hands "It's not that, I still want to tell them."

"Then whats wrong?" He asked.

"It was your Sister, Roz." She said looking at him "Who I met for lunch today."

"What?" He gasped "She's in town?" He asked as she nodded.

"She didn't want me to tell you, but I feel that I need to." She added "Joseph she's in some sort of trouble."

"What kind of trouble?" He asked.

"I don't know but she's pregnant, due any day." She said as his face fell "And she asked me to have her baby as she doesn't want it."

"What?" He gasped.

"Shades is trying to find her, as she kind of escaped at lunch, didn't come back from the loo." She said as he started getting angry.

"And your telling me this now?" He said "I can't believe this," He said opening the door and walked out.

"Joseph, where are you going?" She asked.

"To find my sister," He snapped and walked out.

Clarisse sat on the bed, wondering if she had made the right choice about telling him. When an hour later he returned.

"I've talked to her," Joseph said as she looked up at him walking over to the bed "She's explained everything and right now doesn't want to be found."

"Ok," Clarisse nodded and crossed her legs.

"Sorry I walked out," He said sitting on the edge of the bed "I was just angry, but Roz explained that she didn't want you to tell me." He said taking her hand "Thank you for telling me though." He whispered and kissed her fingers.

"So your not mad at me anymore?" She asked while sitting up.

"No." He said shaking his head and wrapped his arms around her while burying his face in the crook of her neck "I can never stay mad at you for long." He whispered.

"I know," She whispered as they pulled apart "You never could." She chuckled a little and cupped his face with her hands while leaning forward and kissed him.

* * *

Later that evening everyone gathered together for Pierre's birthday dinner. After they ate they all moved into the family living room.

"I have an announcement to make," Joseph smiled as everyone looked at him "I just wanted you all to know that my divorce came through today."

"Really?" Olivia exclaimed as he nodded "That's great." She smiled as Rose and Cara jumped up and hugged him.

"So does this mean that you and Clari are going to get together now?" Cara asked while looking up at him as Erica and Olivia gasped.

"Well actually," Clarisse smirked while standing next to them as Olivia and Erica gasped "We've actually been together secretly for the last 8 or so weeks," She smiled at Joseph as he put his hand up, cupping her face as Cara and Rose stood back looking up at them.

"Is this a joke?" Erica asked as they all watched Joseph kiss Clarisse "Ok, maybe not." She exclaimed as Joseph put his arm around Clarisse's shoulders while smiling at them.

"Surprise," Joseph exclaimed while rubbing Clarisse's arm as she wrapped hers around his waist.

"Oh my god," Olivia exclaimed.

"YAY!" Cara and Rose exclaimed and hugged them both, making everyone laugh.

"This is great news," Pierre smiled "And an awesome birthday present." He said hugging Joseph then Clarisse "So happy for you." He whispered and kissed her cheek.

"Thank you," Clarisse smiled at him as they pulled apart and looked at Olivia and Erica "Girls?" She said as they both stood up.

"This is a surprise, I'm not going to lie." Olivia said while looking at them "But it's an awesome surprise," She laughed while hugging Clarisse then Joseph "So happy for you." She smiled as Erica hugged Clarisse.

"Thank you," Joseph nodded while looking at them then at Clarisse.

As the girls fused over Clarisse and Joseph, Pierre stood back watching them for a bit, then not long after he cleared his throat and stepped forward.

"Hi everyone," He said as they all looked at him "I have an announcement myself." He said looking at Clarisse as she looked at him "Ever since Philippe died I have done a whole lot of thinking." He said taking a deep breath and let it out a few seconds later "I have decided to renounce the throne," He said looking up into Clarisse's eyes as everyone gasped "And join the church." He added.

_To Be Continued..._


	10. Chapter 10

_Hey everyone, thanks for reading and commenting, you are the BEST!_

_Sorry if you think that what happens in this part is too soon, just know that I don't and thought it fitted well with the timing. _

_So here's the next part for you, I hope you enjoy it. _

_X_

ooOoo

_...Continued._

Early hours of the following morning, Clarisse couldn't sleep. Even if she was finally getting to share her bed with Joseph after telling the family last night, so she decided to head downstairs to get a drink, to find Pierre sat in the kitchen.

"Pierre," She whispered while standing in the doorway "You couldn't sleep either?" She asked while slowly walking over and put her arm around his shoulders, rubbing his arm while kissing the top of his head.

"No," He said looking up at her "I felt bad how I told you my news last night," He said standing up "Let me get you some tea?" He offered.

"Ok, thank you." She nodded and watched him walk over to the pot "Don't feel bad," She said while sitting down "It's what you want to do after all," She sighed while sorting her robe out then looked at him as he put her cup down on the table.

"I know, but I felt after we talked that I could of told you privately first," He said sitting back down next to her.

"Yes that was a shock, but the family had a right to know too." She nodded and sipped her tea "I'm just worried that you haven't thought this through properly."

"Oh I have Mom," He whispered while turning a little to her "I have thought of nothing else, ever since Philippe died." He added and watched as Clarisse looked down "I know I will never be King and people will probably still know me as Prince, but it doesn't mean I'm dropping of the face of the earth you know?" He said taking her hands, clasping them in his "I will still see you all the time," He watched as she slowly looked up.

"But you won't be living here?" She asked.

"No," He said shaking his head "I'm sorry Mom, I really really am."

"It's ok, you want to move on," She said looking at him "I totally understand and if that's what you really want," She said reaching over and cupped his cheek "Then you will have my full support." She whispered.

"Really?" He asked as she nodded "Thank you so much Mom," He whispered as he started crying and moved forward, wrapping his arms around her.

"Please don't cry darling," Clarisse whispered while wrapping her arms around his shoulders and stroked the back of his head.

After having a little cry he looked at her as she cupped his face "You are the best Mom ever and I think everyone should be jealous that your my Mom," He smiled as she laughed.

"I do believe some are," Clarisse nodded and sipped her tea, slowly putting it down as he wiped his tears away "So tell me, when do you leave for your new life?" She asked.

"Tonight," He said slowly looking up at her.

"So soon?" She asked.

"Yeah, but I'm only a few minutes down the road, so it's really not that far." He smiled.

"Ahh well, that's not far at all." She smiled and took his hands "I know your Father would probably kill you if he were alive today," She said as he slowly nodded "Lucky for you, I'm not like him." She smiled.

"Thank god," Pierre laughed and gave her a hug "I love you Mom."

"I love you too," She smiled.

"So," He started to change the topic "You and Joe huh?" He smirked as Clarisse nodded slowly "And managing to keep it a secret all those weeks." He chuckled.

"I know," Clarisse nodded and looked at him "Mainly for Cara and Rose though," She said as he nodded.

"I can understand that," He smiled and finished his tea "But it is great that you're trying again." He smiled as she looked over at him.

"Thank you so much," Clarisse nodded and cupped his cheek.

"Hopefully it will last this time," He grinned as she nodded.

"Yes, so do I." She smiled and watched him stand up.

"Anyway, I'm feeling a bit more tired now so I'm going to head back to bed," He said pushing his chair under the table.

"Ok darling, see you in a few hours?" She said as he nodded "Goodnight." She whispered and watched him walk out.

With a sigh she sat alone, thinking of whats been happening this last few hours. Not long after her Father came down for drink.

"Hey Dad," Clarisse smiled as he looked up in surprise.

"Oh I didn't know anyone was down here," He smiled walking over "Couldn't sleep huh?" He asked and kissed her forehead as she shook her head "Yea I was the same," He added and got some tea "Do you want some?" He asked looking over at her.

"No no, I'm ok." She smiled "Thanks."

"No problem," He nodded and walked over, sitting down next to her "Did you talk to Pierre?" He asked as she nodded "And what did he say?"

"It's something he really wants," Clarisse said looking at him "He's thought about it ever since Philippe died and he really wants to join the church." She whispered while looking down.

"Is he sure?" He asked as Clarisse nodded.

"I made sure that's what he wanted and it is, so who am I to stand in the way?" She shrugged and pushed her cup away.

"I guess we need to be happy and accept it then?" Harry said and watched as Clarisse nodded.

"Just going to take a while that's all." She said folding her arms and rested them on the table in front of her "I just can't believe everything that's happening this year." She sighed and looked at him "If Rupert was still here, he wouldn't let him join the church." She sighed and started crying "What am I going to do Dad?" She cried as Harry stood up and hugged her.

After a few moments Joseph appeared and Harry motioned for him to come over "Clarisse?" Harry whispered as she looked up and saw Joseph stood next to him "I will leave her with you," Harry nodded and patted Joseph's back as he stepped closer and hugged her.

Harry stepped back and stood watching them for a few moments then headed upstairs to bed, climbing in as Lily looked opened her eyes.

"Where have you been?" She asked as Harry looked at her.

"I went down to get a drink, Clarisse was down there." He said looking up at the ceiling.

"How is she?" She asked.

"Heartbroken," He said looking at her "She broke down."

"And you left her down there on her own?" Lily exclaimed.

"No," He said grabbing her hand "Joseph is down with her."

"Ahh ok," Lily nodded and snuggled up to him "At least he's there."

"Yeah," Harry said wrapping his arm around her shoulders "Let's try and get some sleep." He said and kissed the side of her head.

"Yeah." Lily nodded and rested her head on his chest.

* * *

Joseph headed down the stairs just as Clarisse came through the door with Lexi.

"There you are," Joseph smiled as she looked up and Lexi ran over to him "Hey girl," He said bending over and stroked her head, making a fuss of her then stood up and looked at Clarisse as she walked over to him "I wondered where you had got too."

"Well Lexi needed a walk and I needed some thinking time," She said as he stepped closer and kissed her cheek.

"Ok, are you ok now?" He asked as Lexi ran over to Charlotte as she came through the foyer.

"Could be better, but I'm sure everything will be fine soon enough." She whispered and looked at Charlotte "Good morning Charlotte,"

"Good morning Your Majesty," She smiled "I have a few phone messages for you." She said handing them to her.

"Thank you," She said taking them and went through them "What's this one?" She asked holding it up.

"Oh that's one from a nurse at the hospital, she didn't leave a name she just wants you to call her back." Charlotte said and watched her rush to her office "Your Majesty?" She asked as Joseph looked at her.

"That will be all," He smiled and followed Clarisse into her office and shut the door as she started speaking on the phone.

Hanging up a few moments later she looked at Joseph "We need to go to the hospital, Roz had her baby last night." She said walking over to him.

"Is she ok?" He asked.

"I don't know they wouldn't tell me," She said looking at him.

Moments later they left the Palace and headed to the hospital, being shown to her Doctors office upon arrival.

"Ahh hello," He smiled coming through the door as they looked at him.

"What's going on, how is my sister and the baby?" Joseph asked as Clarisse looked at him.

"Stay calm?" She whispered and took his hand then watched as her Doctor sat down.

"I had one of the nurses contact you because that was your sisters wishes, Joseph." He said looking at him then at Clarisse "She made it clear she doesn't want this baby, she has signed her over to us then discharged herself."

"What?" Joseph gasped while jumping up "And you let her go?"

"Joseph," Clarisse exclaimed while grabbing his arm.

"Please let me finish," The Doctor added and watched him sit back down "She is in good health, there was no reason to why she should stay here."

"No reason to why she should stay here?" He exclaimed "She just had a baby, isn't that a good enough reason to keep her here?"

"Not when she signed the baby over it isn't," The Doctor said "Now she had a little girl, in perfect health just in need of a home."

"Did Roz see her? Did she at least hold her?" Clarisse asked, her heart breaking.

"She didn't, our nurses and the Midwife on call tried all they could but she refused," Her Doctor answered.

"Oh," Clarisse sighed while looking down.

"Would you like to see her? Give her a hug maybe?" He asked looking at Joseph then at Clarisse as they both nodded "Ok, if you'd like to come with me." He said standing up.

Taking them to where Roz's baby was, Clarisse's heart breaking the whole time. When they reached her Joseph stood amazed at how small she was then watched as Clarisse slowly picked her up.

"How could anyone not love you," She whispered while cradling her in her arms and raised her up a little to kiss her head.

"She's so tiny," Joseph whispered while standing beside them and put his arm around Clarisse's back and his other hand on the top of the babies head as she stretched out her arm.

"She is," Clarisse nodded and looked up at him "How could she not love her own baby?" She asked and started crying.

"I don't know, but when I see her I'm gonna find out." He said and kissed the side of Clarisse's head.

"Your Majesty?" Asked a nurse as she stood beside them "She's due a feed and I just wondered if you'd like to do it?" She smiled as Clarisse nodded "Ok, come with me." She smiled.

"You go ahead, I just need to get some air." Joseph said looking at Clarisse as they stopped and looked back at him.

"Are you ok?" She whispered.

"Yeah, you go ahead." Joseph nodded and watched her turn and walk of with the Nurse.

Heading outside a few seconds later, having a word with her doctor then headed outside for some air. Returning a little while later to find Clarisse was waiting in the office of her Doctor.

"I thought you would of still been with the baby?" Joseph asked.

"My Doctor told me that you had words with him," She said standing up as Joseph looked at her "How could you do that?" She snapped "That baby needs a home, she needs family and you tell the Doctor to not get any ideas?" She snapped.

"I just don't think it's a good idea to get to attached to her Clarisse, that's all." He said looking at her "Roz may come back soon and want her back."

"Yes she may, but what if she doesn't?" Clarisse snapped "I can't even look at you right now Joseph," She snapped and stormed out of the office.

"Clarisse," He said about to rush after her but stopped as the door slammed behind her.

A short time later Clarisse returned to get her bag from the office, to find Joseph still there.

"Clarisse, please listen to me?" He said standing up as she put the strap of her bag over her shoulder "I just felt that it wasn't a good idea, I know what Roz is like and I didn't want to see you left heartbroken, that's all." He said standing in front of her.

"And doing this isn't making me heartbroken?" Clarisse whispered and looked into his eyes "Listen to me Joseph, if Roz doesn't come back do you really want that baby, your blood? Your Niece, to go home with strangers?" She whispered as a couple tears escaped her eyes "What will your parent's, brother and girls say?" She said putting her hands up framing his face "I know this is a big thing," She whispered and watched as he shook his head.

"Your right, I didn't think of it that way before." He whispered as she stepped closer and kissed him "I will talk to your Doctor," He whispered and kissed her back while wrapping his arms around her waist as she buried her face in the crook of his neck "As long as your sure this is what you want to do?"

Lifting her head and looked into his eyes "I can't let her go to a home of strangers, and then if Roz does come back we can help and support her all we can." She whispered as he nodded "And I know this is probably not the best thing to do after just finding each other again." She added.

"I know, but I think your right," He nodded as she studied his face "I just can't believe she did this."

"I can't either," She whispered while locking her arms around his neck, giving him a hug.

"Could we really take care of a baby together again?" He asked as she lifted her head and looked into his eyes while moving her hands to the back of his head.

"I think we need to try, as right now it's ripping my heart apart to think she may end up in the care of strangers." Clarisse whispered and felt him move his hands to her sides.

"I agree," He nodded, kissed her then rested his forehead against her head "I will go and see your Doctor."

"Ok," She whispered "I will go and see the baby," She said and stepped back.

"Ok," He nodded and watched her walk out.

After heading to talk to Clarisse's doctor to find that they can take the baby home today if they really wanted to Joseph left a message with the Nurse to give to Clarisse and headed out to the mall to get a few things. Returning a while later and stood in the doorway, watching Clarisse as she sat in the chair, holding the baby in her arms and kissing her fingers.

"Hey you." He whispered while walking over as she looked up.

"Hey," She smiled as he lent over and kissed her "Where did you get to?" She asked.

"Didn't the nurse tell you?" He asked as he pulled a chair closer to them.

"She did, but all it said was that you had to go and do something be back soon," She said looking at him then down at the baby "Do you want to hold her?" She asked while looking up at him as he nodded.

"Of course," He smiled as she passed her to him then sat back watching them together "And to answer your question," He said looking down at his Niece "I went to the mall to get a few baby things." He grinned while looking back up at her "Just a few bits."

"Really?" She exclaimed and watched him nod "You came around to the idea pretty quickly then?" She asked while crossing her legs.

"Well yea, after what you said I did." He nodded "Your Doctor said we can take her home with us today so I didn't want to waste any time." He chuckled as she reached over and cupped his cheek.

"You are so adorable," Clarisse smiled and lent over, kissing him before sitting back.

"Now we just need to work out how we are going to explain her to the others." He smiled at her as she tilted her head just a little.

"We will think of something I'm sure," She nodded and reached over taking hold of the babies tiny hand.

An hour later they were allowed to leave with her, heading back to the Palace. When they arrived Clarisse got out the car and lifted her from the car seat as Joseph stood behind them and shut the door as Clarisse walked away from the car.

Heading inside to find Olivia stood with Ava, Clarisse couldn't help but smile and made her way into the living room where Erica was reading with Cara and Rose.

"Um..." Olivia exclaimed while following them, as Erica and the girls looked up "Where did the baby come from?" She asked.

"This is Auntie Roz's baby," Joseph whispered as Clarisse sat down with her in her arms "Only thing is Auntie Roz can't take care of her, so we are looking after her instead."

"Whoa really?" Erica asked as Cara and Rose rushed over to Clarisse.

"Yes, really." Clarisse smiled over at Erica as she stood up and walked over to them.

"Why can't Aunt Roz take care of her?" Olivia asked.

"It's a long story, we will explain later on." Joseph said looking at her.

"Ok," Olivia nodded "Oh I have some old baby cloths of Ava's, she could have them?" She smiled.

"Yeah that would be good," Joseph nodded.

"Great, I will go and sort some out then." Olivia smiled and walked out.

"I will come with you, then I can tell you what's going on." Joseph said heading towards the door.

"Hey," Erica said looking over at them "Don't forget me." She said hurrying after them as Clarisse watched them leave then looked back at Cara and Rose looking at the baby in her arms.

"What's her name?" Cara asked.

"She doesn't have a name right now," Clarisse whispered.

"How can she not have a name?" Rose asked.

"Well we haven't thought about giving her a name yet, but if you got to chose what would it be?" Clarisse smiled at them.

"Um..." Rose started and smiled "Rose?" She smiled as Clarisse laughed a little.

"She can't be Rose, your Rose." Cara said looking at her.

"I know, but I love the name so I wanted to call her Rose too." Rose said looking at Clarisse "Can she be called Rose."

"Rose," Cara exclaimed.

"She can't have your name sweetheart," Clarisse smiled at her.

"Oh," Rose sighed.

"What about Leah?" Rose smiled.

"Or Lena?" Cara giggled.

"Oh yeah, I like Lena better." Rose smiled at them.

"That's a lovely name, I will mention it to your Daddy." Clarisse smiled at them as they smiled up at her.

A few moments later Pierre came in and stopped when he saw Clarisse holding a baby.

"Ok, where did the baby come from?" Pierre said "No one I know was pregnant."

"We brought her home," Clarisse smiled "From the hospital."

"Wait?" Pierre said moving over "They do know right?" He asked and sat on the arm of the chair.

"Yes they know," Clarisse laughed as Cara and Rose moved back over to the couch and started reading again.

"Then what? how? I don't understand." He said looking at her "How could you go to the hospital and come home with a baby?" He asked as she looked up at him "This isn't funny."

"It is," Clarisse said and laughed a little "This is Joseph's sisters baby," She said looking up at him "She can't take care of her so we are doing it instead."

"Oh, now I get it." Pierre smiled "That must feel really weird then, with it being so long ago that you took care of a baby?" He asked.

"Not really, I have helped with Ava, remember?" Clarisse smiled as he nodded.

"True," He nodded.

After a little while Joseph brought the things in from the car as Olivia and Erica have a hold of the baby up in Clarisse's suite.

"You know Joseph we need to think of a name as we can't just keep calling her baby," Clarisse said while watching Olivia with her then looked over at Joseph "Cara and Rose came up with the name Lena earlier," She smiled.

"Oh that's a nice name," Olivia smiled as Clarisse looked at her "It really suits her too." She smiled as Clarisse nodded and looked back at Joseph.

"But," Joseph started as Clarisse frowned at him.

"Girls," She said looking back at Olivia and Erica "Can you leave us alone for a bit?" She asked.

"Sure," Olivia said passing the baby back to Clarisse.

"Thank you," Clarisse smiled and watched them leave while placing the baby on the bed in front of her "Joseph," Clarisse whispered "What's wrong now?"

"I just think giving her a name is permanent," He said walking over to the bed "I'm still trying to get my head around the whole thing, I'm sorry." He said sitting on the bed next to her and put his arm around her shoulders.

"We can't just keep calling her baby you know," She said looking back at him "She needs a name anyway and seeing though Roz isn't around," She sighed.

"I know, your right." Joseph nodded and looked at her "Lena is a beautiful name,"

"Are you sure?" Clarisse asked.

"Yes," He nodded and watched Clarisse lean over and pick her up.

"Say Hello to Uncle Joe, Lena." Clarisse giggled while holding her up and smiled as Joseph took Lena from her.

"I still can't believe we woke up this morning a normal newly dating couple and now we are going to bed tonight with a new born baby." He smirked at Clarisse as she lent against his arm, resting her cheek against his shoulder while reaching over and took Lena's hand.

"I know, it's mind blowing isn't it?" She smiled at him as he turned his head to her "We will give her a good life, that's for sure." She nodded as Joseph lowered his head and kissed her.

A short time later Joseph headed down to get a bottle, then as Clarisse fed her up in the suite he sorted out some of the new baby things he bought and the ones Olivia gave.

"Thank you for making me see sense earlier," Joseph said as Clarisse climbed of the bed with Lena in her arms.

"No problem," She smiled and put her in the moses basket, leaning over for a few seconds as Joseph watched "Be right back," She said and headed into her bathroom.

"Ok," He said watching her then carried on with what he was doing.

A few moments later Clarisse returned and lent over to check on Lena again as Joseph watched her.

"I'm glad I have you to help with this," He said as she turned a little and smiled at him "No idea what I would do if you weren't here."

"Well if you didn't have me, I'm pretty sure Lena would of gone to a home of strangers." She said looking back at Lena.

"I know and that's what scares me." He whispered while looking down at a pile of cloths as Clarisse looked back over at him "You always know the right thing to do," He said and looked up at her.

"I have needed to know that for many years," Clarisse said while standing up straight and turned to him as he stood up.

"Thank you," He whispered and stepped closer, hugging her while looking down at Lena.

"No problem," She smiled up at him while putting her arms around his waist.

"I don't know if this is because we have a new baby to look after now or not, but I feel I need to do the right thing." He said looking at Clarisse as she studied his face.

"What are you talking about?" Clarisse asked, still studying his face "Joseph?" She asked.

"Marry me, again." He whispered while looking into her eyes "I was stupid to let the marriage end before, I love you Clarisse and want to spend the rest of my life with you." He whispered as she stood back in surprise "I know I don't have a ring either, but I can get one."

"Joseph," Clarisse whispered "Are you sure about this?" She asked.

"I have never been so sure about anything, but this I am 110% sure." He said.

"This is a big thing, you know that right?" Clarisse asked as he nodded "Can I at least think about it a bit?" She asked.

"Of course," Joseph nodded "I know it's a big thing, so take all the time you need." He whispered.

"Ok, thank you." She nodded and looked down at Lena, feeling a bit surprised.

After dinner that evening Clarisse headed out the front to say goodbye to Pierre, even though he was only going a few minutes away, it still felt like her heart was being ripped out.

"I'm sure," Pierre started as he put the last bag in the car "That you will soon forget me, now that you have a new baby to look after and all." He smirked and closed the door, turning back to her.

"Aww how can I ever forget you," Clarisse whispered while putting her hands up, framing his face "Half of me is still going to be missing now you are going." She said and hugged him.

"I know, I'm sorry Mom." He whispered, kissing her cheek and looked at her "What's wrong, and don't say there isn't anything wrong because I know when there is and this is one of these times." He said while watching her look back at the Palace "Mom?" He whispered as she looked back at him.

"Joseph," She whispered while looking down "Asked me to Marry him earlier," She said slowly looking up.

"What?" He asked "What did you say?" He smiled.

"I had to think about it," She said while turning and lent back against his car "It's a big thing Pierre," She said looking at him and folded her arms.

"I know, but you love him and things are different now that all us kids are older." He said putting his arm around her shoulders.

"That's true," She nodded and closed her eyes "You are right, I do love him." She slowly opened her eyes and looked at him "What happens though if I say yes, obviously though it's going to make the news at some point, and then Michael find's out?" She said looking at the Palace "I called it off with him because I didn't want to get married again, and now here I am thinking about it." She said looking back at him.

"Michael and Joseph are completely different," Pierre said rubbing her back "Yes you called it off with Michael because you didn't want to get married at that time, being with Joseph and loving him again has made you see that maybe you do want to get married." He said and watched her nod "I'm glad you never married Michael though, but I would be very very happy and excited if you married Joseph again." He smirked "And I know Philippe will be smiling up there also." He whispered as she looked at him.

"Yeah," Clarisse nodded and looked back at the Palace "If you were me Pierre, what would you do?" She asked while looking at him.

"I would say yes," He smiled and hugged her "Call me later ok?"

"Ok," Clarisse smiled while stepping back "Who am I going to have my late night chats with now your leaving?" She asked as he got in the car.

"Joe, your fiance?" He smirked as she smiled back.

"Maybe," Clarisse smiled with a nod "We will see."

"Oh please Mom, he clearly makes you happy so why not?" He asked as Joseph came over "Shh, he's here now." He nodded past her as she turned to him.

"Oh hey," Clarisse smiled and put her arms behind her back, grabbing Pierre's arm as he laughed.

"Oh hey?" He smirked at her "Was you talking about me?" He asked and watched as Clarisse walked away from the car a bit.

"We may have," She smiled "I was actually talking to Pierre about what you asked me earlier." She smiled and watched him look at Pierre as he climbed out the car again then both looked back at her.

"And?" He asked, his heart racing.

"I would love to Marry you," She smiled as he rushed forward and wrapped his arms around her while kissing her as Pierre punched the air.

"Are you being serious?" Joseph asked.

"Yes I am," Clarisse nodded and smiled as he lowered his hands, lifting her off the floor, making her lock her legs around him as he held onto her "I love you so very much and I want to spend the rest of my life with you." She whispered.

"Thank you," He whispered and started kissing her slowly as she locked her arms around his neck.

Seeing this romantic moment between his Mom and soon to be Step Dad again, Pierre locked the car and headed inside to sort out some champagne, pouring some glasses out ready when Olivia came in.

"I thought you were leaving?" She asked and noticed what he was doing "Why are you doing that?" She asked.

"You will see," He smirked at her then looked up as Joseph came in.

"Ahh you beat me too it." He smiled.

"Of course, I was there, remember?" Pierre laughed.

"What's going on?" Olivia asked as they both looked at her.

"Living room please." Joseph smiled and headed back out the kitchen as Olivia looked at Pierre.

"Pierre?" She whispered as he just shrugged and followed Joseph.

"Ok," Joseph started as he headed into the living room "Now that we are all hear," He said looking at Pierre coming in, followed by Olivia.

"What's going on?" Erica asked.

"I know this may come as a bit of a shock as my divorce only came through yesterday," He smiled "But I asked this beautiful woman," Joseph smiled while putting his hand up, cupping Clarisse's cheek as she looked at him "To Marry me, and she said yes." He added as everyone in the room gasped and watched as Joseph started kissing her slowly, while moving his hand to the back of her head and wrapped his other arm around her waist.

"Are you for real?" Erica exclaimed and watched them hugging.

"I take that as a yes?" Olivia said looking at her.

"It's for real," Pierre smiled as they both looked at him "I was there when she told him yes." He grinned and sipped his champagne as Clarisse and Joseph broke of the kiss and looked at them.

"You really getting married?" Olivia giggled as they both nodded "This is AWESOME!" She exclaimed and hugged them both.

"I'm so excited," Erica smiled and hugged them "We are going to be a proper family again." She smiled.

"Indeed," Joseph nodded and smiled at Clarisse as the girls stepped back "Now all we need to do is tell Cara and Rose."

"Oh you need to go and wake them and tell them, I know they will be very excited." Olivia giggled as Clarisse and Joseph looked at each other.

* * *

Sitting on the bed Joseph couldn't help but smile as Clarisse bent over and put Lena in the moses basket "You know you've made me very very happy," He grinned while putting his arms up, placing his hands on the back of his head.

"Have I?" Clarisse asked while looking back at him then stood up straight.

"Indeed you have," He grinned and watched her walk over to the bed "Is she settled?" Joseph asked.

"Of course," Clarisse smiled while kneeling on the bed beside him.

"Tomorrow you no what I'm going to do?" He smiled as she turned, laying down on the bed and rested her head on his lap.

"What?" Clarisse asked.

"I'm going to go out and get you a ring," He smiled while playing with her hair.

"You don't have to do that," Clarisse smiled up at him.

"I do." He nodded "By the way, I wonder if Cara and Rose will remember the news in the morning?" He smirked down at her while taking her hand, locking his fingers with hers.

"I'm sure they will." Clarisse smiled up at him "So to celebrate the engagement, do you fancy sharing a shower with me?" She smiled while sitting up and climbed of the bed.

"What now?" He asked while watching her walk over to the bathroom door and look back at him.

"Yes, now." She giggled and disappeared through the bathroom.

He sat looking at the bottom of the bed for a second and quickly joined her in the bathroom.

* * *

_Ha! Sorry to end it there LOL!_


	11. Chapter 11

_First of all I want to THANK all you AMAZING people who are reading, liking, adding my stories to your faves and commenting, you all ROCK and are simply the BEST! THANK YOU! _

_Here's the next part :) _

_Enjoy X_

ooOoo

11 month's have passed and today is Clarisse's birthday.

They still have Lena, who will be 1 in a months time. They never heard from Roz after she left her baby at the hospital, though they had heard through family that she's ok. Erica and Tom welcomed a baby boy on 17th May, calling him Arie, after Tom's Grandfather and gave him the middle name Philippe, after her brother.

And because Clarisse made her mind up and told Joseph she didn't want an engagement ring they have managed to keep their engagement a top secret, for 11 whole months so far.

* * *

This last 3 weeks Joseph has been away in England going through a court case over his daughters, Cara and Rose, after his ex wife Gabby decided she wanted them back and may be still there a few days yet.

Waking up alone Clarisse sighed and turned over onto her back knowing she didn't have to get up early with Olivia and James having Lena at their place. But she still got up early anyway and after having a shower and got dressed she headed downstairs for breakfast.

As she walked into the kitchen she was surprised to find Pierre sat smiling at her.

"Happy Birthday Mom," He smiled while standing up as she walked over to him.

"Thank you darling," Clarisse smiled as he gave her a hug "What are you doing here so early though?" She asked as they stepped apart.

"Remember we have a riding date?" He smirked and lifted her present up.

"Oh of course we did," She smiled and took the present "Thank you," She kissed his cheek and sat down, starting to open the present.

"Have you heard from Joe yet?" He asked.

"I did yesterday, he did say that he was going to be out of the hotel pretty early today to go somewhere with his lawyer," She said not looking up as Pierre smirked "He said he'd call when he got a few moments," She said looking up "I don't mind, I know he's going through an important case and all his time is caught up in fighting for his girls." She smiled with a nod.

"Yeah," Pierre nodded with a smile and watched her open the box of her present "Hope you like it." He smiled.

Looking at the new designer handbag that lay inside she tilted her head and looked at him "Pierre you are naughty," She said taking it out.

"Well you are hard to chose for Mother," He smirked "I never know what to get you and I know you love your handbags so I thought aha why not just get one of them." He smiled "It's all the way from London too," He smirked "Harrods actually." He laughed as she gasped.

"Pierre," She exclaimed and looked at him in surprise.

"Oh Mother, don't get all '_You shouldn't of got me this_' on me, I got it you and that's that." He said and laughed as she smiled.

"Ok, Ok." She smirked "I won't say anything else but, Thank you then." She smiled and lent closer kissing his cheek "Thank you darling, I love it."

"Yes," He smiled and watched her look at the bag "I know you miss Joe, but he will be home soon, I promise." He whispered as she looked at him.

"I know," Clarisse smiled and reached over cupping his face "Thank you." She kissed his forehead and sat back.

After having breakfast they headed out on their horses for a couple hours, upon their return they noticed the girls waiting with the babies of the family. Trotting over on the horses, coming to a stop next to them.

"Bareback riding again Mom?" Erica smiled up at her while holding Arie in her arms.

"Yes of course," Clarisse smiled down at them.

"Happy Birthday," Olivia smiled and blew her a kiss "We have your presents inside for you when you're ready." She smiled.

"Thank you," Clarisse smiled and turned a little looking at Pierre "Are we still going out up on the hill?" She asked.

"I am if you are," He smiled at her, trying not to get carried away as Joseph sneaked over and stood next to her horse "Maybe we should have a break first, have a drink maybe?" He smiled.

"What ever for?" Clarisse smiled at him as the girls backed away as Joseph started rubbing her leg, making her jump and spin around to see him stood there "Oh my god, Joseph." She exclaimed and climbed off the horse, wrapping her arms around him as Pierre and the girls laughed.

"Hey you," He whispered and kissed her a couple times while wrapping his arms around her waist "Happy Birthday Beautiful." He whispered and kissed her again as she put her arms up, locking them around his shoulders.

"Did we surprise you?" Olivia smiled over at them as Clarisse looked at her.

"Yes you did, were you all in on it?" She asked and looked at Pierre before looking back at Joseph as they all nodded "I can't believe this," She smiled "But," She smiled while putting her arms up around his neck "This is the best birthday present ever," She whispered "Thank you." She smiled and kissed him, before quickly standing back "Wait, where are the girls?"

"Inside," Joseph smiled "I was awarded full custody yesterday." He grinned as she put her hands up to her mouth in surprise.

"Really?" She asked as he nodded "This day gets better and better." She smiled as he took her hands.

"I was wondering if you'd like to go to lunch with me?" He smiled.

"Yes of course, but can I at least see the girls and have a shower and get changed first?" She asked as he nodded and put one arm around her waist, taking her hand with his "Thank you." She smiled and moved her head closer, sharing another kiss.

As Pierre took the horses back to the stables Clarisse, Joseph and the girls went inside seeing Cara and Rose for a little while then Clarisse headed upstairs to have a shower and get changed, coming out a short while later wrapped in a towel to find Joseph sat on the bed.

"Hey, I thought you were waiting downstairs." She asked while walking over to him while making sure her towel was secure around her.

"I was, but I wanted to give you something." He smiled as she stepped closer, moving between his legs "Oh yes," He smiled while putting his hands on her sides "I have missed this body." He grinned as she giggled and wrapped her arms around his shoulders "Why do I get a feeling we won't be going to lunch after all?" He smirked up at her while moving his hands down her thighs.

"Well it depends, because you know 3 weeks is a long time to be apart." She said cheekily.

"Oh indeed it is," He grinned while running his hands back up her thighs, under her towel, cupping her bottom as she gasped and bit her lower lip "I have really missed you Clari," He whispered against her neck.

"I have missed you too," She whispered tipping her head forward a little as he began his assault on her neck, sucking, nipping and biting at her skin "Oh my.." She whispered while lifting her head back up.

"Ok, before I get to carried away which I fear may have already happened," He started as she looked into his eyes "I have something for you," He said putting one arm back behind him as he looked up into her eyes "I know you said you didn't want one, but Clari I saw this and just couldn't help myself." He smiled while bringing his arm back between them and held a small box out for her.

"Joseph you didn't?" She asked while taking it.

"I did, I'm so sorry." He whispered as she opened the box and clasped one of her hands over her mouth "I saw it and knew I had to get it for you," He whispered "Besides, I think it's time we went public with our engagement, don't you think?" He asked.

"Yes I totally agree." She smiled taking it out the box and noticed it was engraved "What does that say, I can't see it without my glasses." She whispered while looking at him, studying his face.

"It says 'My Love, Always.'" He smiled up at her as she took the ring back.

"Aww that's so beautiful." She said looking at the ring "I love it, thank you." She whispered and kissed him several times.

"Can I slip it on?" He asked while taking her hand.

"Yes," Clarisse smiled with a nod "Oh wait," She pulled her hand free.

"No," He said grabbing it back "Let me." He whispered while looking up at her and slowly slipped her Grandmother's ring off her finger "From one love," He said looking down and slowly slipped his ring on her finger "To Another," He added while looking up at her as she slowly nodded "This time forever." He smiled and looked back down as he put her Grandmothers ring in the box, placing it on the bedside table and looked back at her.

"Forever and ever." She giggled as he lifted her hand and kissed her palm.

"Forever and ever and ever." He whispered against her inner wrist and smiled as she wrapped her arms around his neck, wrapping his arms around her waist he turned her around, laying her on the bed as she laughed out in surprise "God I have missed your laugh a LOT." He exclaimed and watched her move on the bed a little, getting rid of her towel "Oh yes," He grinned "Someone's excited." He smiled as she sat up.

"And by the looks of this," She said putting her hands up to undo his zipper and belt "So are you." She grinned up at him.

"With you naked before me, you know Clari it's a bit hard not to be." He chuckled and let out a moan as she freed him from his pants and boxers.

* * *

Heading back downstairs Clarisse couldn't help but smile to herself, showing off the ring to her family before heading out to lunch with Joseph, Cara and Rose as Olivia looked after Lena. After they ate they walked around the shops a little while, buying a couple things as they walked around.

"Fancy an ice cream?" Joseph asked.

"Yeah!" Rose and Cara exclaimed as they all stopped.

"Ok, come on." Clarisse smiled as they headed over to the stand.

After buying the girls and Clarisse one they headed over to a bench in the mall, all sitting down for a few moments.

"You know when you and Daddy get married." Cara giggled as Clarisse and Joseph looked at her.

"Yeah." Clarisse smiled and licked her ice cream.

"Can me and Rosie be your bridesmaids?" Cara asked while looking at them, followed by Rose.

"Yeah, can we?" Rose giggled as Clarisse and Joseph looked at each other.

Looking back at the girls Joseph grinned "Of course,"

"We had already planned that you'd be our bridesmaids." Clarisse smiled while watching them grinning back "I just noticed, are you missing a tooth Rose?" She asked and licked some more of her ice cream.

"Yeah," Rose nodded "The day before yesterday." She smiled.

"Aww," Clarisse nodded as Joseph looked at her "What's wrong?" She asked.

"Can I please have a lick of your ice cream?" He grinned.

"What?" She exclaimed "You just said you didn't want one," She laughed.

"Yeah Daddy," Cara laughed while standing up and stood in front of them.

"I know, I only want one lick, that's all." He grinned.

"Oh very well," She said holding the ice cream closer to him and watched as he put his hand up taking hold of hers and licked her ice cream "Feeling better now?" She smiled and licked it herself.

"Of course," He winked and lent back against the back of the bench "Mind saying that, nothing beats your cooks own pear flavor now." He smirked while putting his arms along the back of the bench.

"Yeah, that one is yummy." Cara giggled and stepped closer, sitting on Joseph's lap as he sat up and wrapped his arms around her.

"I have a question," Rose asked as she stood in front of Clarisse.

"What's that?" She said passing her ice cream to Joseph.

"Have you had enough?" He asked as she nodded "Mmm thank you." He smirked as she wiped her lips with a tissue.

"When you marry Daddy, does that mean we will get to call you Mommy?" Rose asked while putting her hands up, framing Clarisse's face "As I really want to call you Mommy." She smiled.

"Well that's up to you," Joseph asked as they all looked at him "We have talked about this." He smiled as Clarisse wrapped her arms around Rose as she stood closer to her "And we was going to talk to you about it, if you both feel comfortable to call her Mom or Mommy then you can." He grinned as they smiled.

"We will take that as a yes then?" Clarisse asked while looking at them.

"Yes," Cara giggled while leaning over and kissed her.

"I can't wait." Rose smiled giving her a hug.

"I can't wait either," Joseph smiled while leaning closer and kissed Clarisse as Rose pulled her head back a little and pulled a face, making Cara laugh.

After a few moments they all carried on, bumping into Tom's mom, Ruth, not long after.

"Oh my god you have a ring now?" She exclaimed after they had been stood talking for a few minutes.

"Yes I do," Clarisse smiled as Ruth took her hand "Joseph bought it while he was in London." She smiled.

"Aww it's beautiful," Ruth smiled at them "It's about time." She laughed with Clarisse.

"Yes, that's what he said." Clarisse smiled at Joseph as he stood next to her, placing his hand on her lower back then looked back at Ruth.

"You haven't actually gone public though, have you?" Ruth asked as Clarisse shook her head "I was going to say I haven't heard it on the news or anything," She smiled.

"No we haven't done that yet, but I am sure there are a few people that will report it to the press and they will want a story." She laughed a little as Rose took her hand.

"Yeah, they just can't leave you alone, can they?" Ruth smiled as both Clarisse and Joseph shook their heads "Anyway, I best get on." Ruth smiled kissing Joseph's cheek then Clarisse's "I will see you at the dinner tonight, Oh and Happy Birthday." She smiled.

"Thank you and of course, see you tonight." She smiled and waved her goodbye.

* * *

Heading home a couple hours later, one of Joseph's favorite song's started playing so he turned it up a little, singing a long to it.

"Daddy," Cara exclaimed after the song finished.

"Yes sweetheart," He smiled at Clarisse for a second then back to the road.

"What does that song mean?" She asked while looking at them in the front as Joseph chuckled and Clarisse smiled at him.

"It's a bit hard to explain," He started "I will tell you when you are older." He smirked.

"Ok Daddy," Cara smiled.

A few moments later they arrived at the Palace, heading inside Clarisse heard one of the babies crying. Putting her stuff on the table as Olivia walked in with Lena and started walking over to her as Cara and Rose headed up to their rooms.

"See I told you that Mommy was home," Olivia smiled as Clarisse turned around "She's been crying for you for the last hour," She said standing in front of Clarisse as she took Lena from her.

"Awww, well I'm home now." Clarisse said looking down at Lena as she tried to stop crying but smiled up at her "You are just to cute." She smiled and kissed her forehead.

"Did you have a lovely day shopping," Olivia asked while folding her arms.

"We did, thank you." Clarisse nodded as Joseph came in and stood next to Clarisse holding Lena.

"Aww what's the matter little one?" Joseph whispered while leaning over a little and looked at Clarisse as Lena turned her head and lent the other way.

"Well you have been gone for 3 weeks you know," Clarisse said.

"That's true." Joseph nodded and stroked the back of Lena's head a couple times "Do you want a drink?" He asked looking at Clarisse.

"No I'm alright thank you," She smiled and watched him walk off.

After a few seconds they headed into the family living room, and as Lena sat on Clarisse's lap with her back against her front they flicked through the tv channels together, stopping when Joseph came in.

As they sat talking, Clarisse got distracted when she heard her name being mentioned on the news, making both of them look at the tv. Afterwards Joseph looked back at Clarisse while putting his arm around her shoulders.

"Guess we don't need to go public, seeing though the news crew did that already." He smirked.

"Yep," Clarisse nodded "Give it a few minutes and I'm sure my lawyer will be on the phone." She said while looking at him "What do you think I should do? Sue or leave them seeing though they told everyone, I just need to confirm it then." She sighed while looking down at Lena.

"It's up to you," Joseph said looking at her while rubbing her shoulder as she kissed the top of Lena's head.

"I will talk to him first and see what he says?" Clarisse said looking at him.

"Ok," He smiled.

A short while later Charlotte came in to let her know her lawyer was on the phone, leaving Lena with Joseph she headed through to her office to talk to him. When she finished she sat with her head in her hands when her Dad appeared at the door, knocking gently and smiled when she lifted her head.

"Can I come in?" He asked.

"Of course Dad," Clarisse smiled and watched him shut the door "What can I do for you?" She asked as he walked over to her.

"Just wanted to see if you were ok?" He smiled and sat down opposite her "I saw the big news story."

"Yeah," Clarisse nodded "I am surprised we managed to keep the engagement a secret for nearly a year." She smirked "I talked to my lawyer who agreed, we are leaving it this time after all you got to feel sorry for them only just breaking the news after all." She laughed with him as he nodded.

"That is true," He smiled and watched her grab her diary "You know I keep meaning to say to you," He started as she looked up "I love that you still have your french accent," He smiled "Your Mother's and mine is long gone, but you still have yours on certain words." He smiled.

"I do," Clarisse smiled "I like to talk french sometimes you know?" She smiled "Maybe that's why I still have it," She shrugged a little with a smile.

"Maybe," He nodded with a smile "Je t'aime."

Clarisse smiled back and watched him stand up "Je t'aime."

"I best get on anyway," He smiled "See you later?"

"Of course," Clarisse smiled while watching him walk out.

After Clarisse confirmed the engagement to the press she headed up to start getting ready, having a long soak in the bath before hand. Only it wasn't really peaceful with both Olivia and Erica coming to talk to her about something. Then thinking it was quiet again Cara and Rose appeared.

"Oi you too," Joseph smirked from the door "What are you doing?"

"Just talking," Cara smiled at him as he walked in "What are you doing in here anyway Daddy?"

"I come to tell you to leave Clarisse alone," He smiled and picked Rose up, making her stand up "Come on you two give her a bit of quiet time."

"Ok," Cara said leaning over and kissed Clarisse before running out the room with Rose.

"Sorry about them." Joseph said pushing up the door.

"It's not a problem," Clarisse smiled "I must admit though it does feel good having them home." She smiled at him as he moved and sat down on the edge of the bath.

"What about me?" He smirked down at her as she looked up at him.

"Feels good having you home too, of course." She smiled as he lent over placing his hand on the edge of the bath the other side and lowered his head "Want some company?" He whispered and kissed her.

"Maybe," She smiled "You will have to lock the door first."

"Of course, that I can do." He grinned while standing up and locked the door, stripping of as he headed back over to the bath.

"Oh how I have missed this," She smiled at him and bit her lower lip as he continued stripping off.

* * *

After getting ready they left the Palace, heading towards Clarisse's favorite restaurant where the rest of the family are waiting for her birthday dinner. After a short while they arrived and headed inside hand in hand, walking in with a smile to find Pierre stood holding Amelia, making Clarisse cry and rush over to them.

"Don't cry Grandma," Amelia exclaimed as she hugged her.

"Oh sweetheart," Clarisse said looking at her "I'm crying because I'm happy," She said hugging her again "Happy that you're here." She said and kissed her cheek.

"Happy Birthday Grandma," Amelia smiled as Clarisse lifted her head and looked at her again.

"I can't believe your here," She said looking at Pierre "Did you do this?" She asked as he smiled and nodded.

"Happy Birthday Mom," He smiled and kissed her cheek.

"Thank you so much," Clarisse said looking at Amelia "Along with Joseph and the girls surprising me and now you, this has got to be the best birthday ever." She smiled as Amelia looked at Joseph as he stood next to them.

Standing with Pierre and Helen a while catching up, after dinner and dessert they caught up some more as the restaurant manager put some music on for them, being the only party in that evening.

Standing next to Clarisse as she sipped her cocktail, her Father Harry couldn't help but smile and chuckle as she looked at him with a smile.

"What's wrong Dad?" She smiled and put her drink down.

"Nothing, I just wondered if you would like to dance with your ol' Daddy." He grinned.

"Of course I would," She smiled and took his hand "By the way," She smiled "Your not old." She grinned.

"Why thank you," He grinned and led her to an area where they could share a dance "By the way," He started as they started dancing "I want you to enjoy yourself tonight, and not to worry about the girls, they will be taken care of." He grinned.

"Thank you Dad," Clarisse smiled and kissed his cheek.

As they continued dancing they had a little chat, then as the next song started Joseph walked over to take over from Harry.

* * *

Heading outside while slipping Joseph's jacket on Clarisse looked back at him, Olivia and Erica.

"Well I know you two have plans, but me and my beautiful sister." Olivia giggled while wrapping her arms around Erica "Are heading into town." She smiled.

"Yeah, shame you can't come Mom." Erica giggled as a couple cars pulled up next to them.

"Why can't I?" Clarisse asked while looking at them then at Joseph.

"Because you have plans already." Olivia giggled and looked at Erica.

"Yeah, we are going into town with our men to meet up with James' sister and her husband." Erica smiled "While you and your man go and get busy some place." Erica laughed while walking over to the car.

"I beg your pardon." Clarisse started while looking at her and Olivia as they stood laughing, then she looked at Joseph as he took her hand "Care to explain what that's about?" She asked and noticed Shades handing him some keys "Joseph?" She asked while tilting her head.

"Just trust me," He whispered and looked over at Olivia and Erica getting into the other car with Tom and James stood close by.

A few minutes later they were in the car heading to a hotel, a short drive later they arrived and went to check in. As Clarisse stood in the background she noticed Joseph whispering to the manager, and raised her eyebrow at him as he turned and walked over to her.

"What is going on?" She asked.

"It's a surprise." He said putting his arm around her shoulders "Now let's get you upstairs before people start to realize their Queen is here." He whispered as she nodded in agreement.

When they got to the room Clarisse was surprised to find Champagne on ice and strawberries waiting, turning to Joseph with a grin as he wished her Happy Birthday, again.

* * *

Kneeling on the bed beside Clarisse as she lay on her front, her eyes closed, smiling. He couldn't help but run the tip of his fingers over her naked back, hoping for a response, grinning when she shivered a little.

"Thank you for such a lovely night," Clarisse whispered and lifted her head while opening her eyes and turned, sitting up beside him.

"It's not over yet?" He whispered and watched her move and kneel before him "Beautiful," He grinned as she moved closer, and locked her arms around his neck as he lowered his hands down, gripping her thighs as she moved her legs, locking them around his waist.

Gripping her hair in his clenched fist as she raised herself up just a little and kissed him frantically as her body slid down his a little, moaning into his mouth as his arousal came into contact with her center. She couldn't help but giggle with excitement as he moved his other hand up, gripping some more of her hair, still kissing each other frantically.

Lowering her on the bed in front of him, he sat back on his heels for a few seconds just watching her then lowered himself onto her as she put her hands out onto his chest, taking her lips in a hungry kiss as his hand ran up her thigh, gripping the back of her knee as he thrust into her, grinning at the moan that escaped her lips as he filled her.

As he began thrusting she ran her hands up and down his back at the amount of pleasure he was giving her, scratching his flesh in some places as he went a little harder and deeper. Digging her nails into his lower back as he raised himself up, watching her as he picked up pace and felt her legs locking around him.

Slowing down a few moments later as he rested back down on her, kissing and biting at her neck as she groped his bum.

"Why are you slowing down for?" She whispered breathlessly and watched him lift his head.

"I just wanted to kiss you," He whispered and kissed her jaw as she closed her eyes then raised himself up a little and started thrusting harder again.

"Oooh Joe... Mmmm oh god." She moaned as he started going faster than what she's normally used to.

Both coming seconds later, he slumped on her body as they both tried to catch their breath. Smiling as Joseph moved his head, burying his face under her chin as he stayed within her.

"That was different," She whispered and smiled again as she felt him kiss her neck and shoulder "Faster than normal."

"I know," He whispered and lifted his head "I hope I didn't hurt you?" He whispered.

"Nah," Clarisse giggled and took his lips in a hungry kiss "It was amazing," She whispered between kisses "Must do it that way again." She grinned while moving her hands onto the back of his head.

"How about now?" He smirked, kissing her and bit her lower lip.

"Oh god yes, now is good." She smiled and closed her eyes as he began making love to her again.

"Happy Birthday sexy." He whispered as she giggled and locked her arms around his neck.


	12. Chapter 12

_Thank you to everyone reading this story, sorry for a late update. _

_Here it is now for you all, Enjoy._

ooOoo

9 Years have passed.

Today and for the next 3 weeks Clarisse and Joseph are in San Fransisco to see Amelia, who they haven't seen for 8 years due to Helen moving and losing contact with them after it was agreed Amelia can live a normal life until she's 18 when she will find out who she really is. But thing's have changed a lot over the last year, Clarisse need's that to change and for her to find out about her destiny now and not wait another 2 years.

"They live here?" Clarisse asked while turning her head to look at Joseph, standing beside her.

"Yes they do," He nodded and looked back at her as she put her hand out.

"It's a firehouse?" Clarisse exclaimed with a small laugh while looking at the place "There must be some mistake," She said while turning to Joseph.

"There is no mistake," Joseph said looking at her "I have had Shades check it out, this is where they live." He said taking a deep breath while watching Clarisse as she slowly looked back at the place.

"But... It's a firehouse." She said while turning back to the place.

"Why don't you go and ring the bell and see who answers," Joseph whispered "People are starting to stare and if they call the Police because we are looking a bit suspicious, do you really want Amelia to see you for the first time through that way?" He added while putting his hand on her back.

"No," Clarisse said shaking her head and started walking forward "You are right," She said with a small shrug.

"That make's a change, it's normally you." He smirked as she looked back at him with a small smile.

When they reached the door, Clarisse rang the bell and turned to Joseph while waiting for an answer, not having to wait long when the door flung open they both jumped and saw Helen stood covered in paint.

"Clarisse," Helen exclaimed "Wha...wha... what are you doing here?" She asked nervously as Clarisse stood open mouthed.

"We need to speak with you, Helen." Joseph said as Helen and Clarisse looked at him.

"I could of answered you know?" Clarisse whispered to him as they both looked back at her.

"I know," Joseph nodded with a small smile while putting his arm around her back "But you looked like you needed help." He smiled and they both looked back at Helen.

"Please if you have a spare few moments?" Clarisse added and watched Helen step back slowly.

"You better come in then." She said watching them slowly walk in "If you will please make yourself at home, I will go and get changed." She said shutting the door and hurried off.

Clarisse walked over and sat in one of the arm chairs as Joseph looked around, checking the place.

"Old habits Joe?" Clarisse smirked over at him.

"Yes I know, I can't help it." He said turning back to her with a photo frame in his hand "I found this though," He smiled while walking over to her and handed her the photo "I can see you in her, don't you think?" He smiled down as she gazed over the photo.

"She looks so much like her Father," Clarisse nodded while looking back up as Helen appeared "You didn't need to get changed just for us, Helen." Clarisse said standing up as Joseph took the photo.

"I see you've seen one of the many photos?" Helen said nodding towards the photo in Joseph's hands.

"Yes, she's beautiful." Clarisse nodded "Looks so much like her Father." Clarisse smiled.

"I agree," Helen said while looking at her "I tell her that all the time." She smiled as Clarisse looked over at her.

"Is Amelia here?" She asked.

"No, she's in school." Helen answered.

"Ok, that's ok." Clarisse nodded.

"Can I get you some tea? Coffee? Anything?" Helen asked.

"No thank you, I'm ok." Clarisse nodded and looked at Joseph.

"No thank you, Helen." He smiled and stood next to Clarisse.

"You said you wanted to talk," Helen said while motioning for them to sit down.

"Thank you," Clarisse nodded while sitting down "And yes I do." She nodded and looked over at Helen "I will get to that in a few moments, first of all I want to know how you and Amelia are?" She asked while clasping her hands together, resting them on her lap.

"We are very well thank you, Amelia is doing well in school." Helen smiled "You have remembered she is 16 in just a few weeks?"

"I have," Clarisse nodded and took a deep breath "That's why we are here actually," She said looking up at Helen.

"Oh no," Helen exclaimed "You promised that she could live a normal life until she's 18, and she's no where near 18 yet, Clarisse." Helen added.

"I know," Clarisse nodded "But things have changed so much since this promise was made," Clarisse said looking at her "You know Pierre joined the church, doesn't want anything to do with being a Royal anymore," Clarisse said trying to break it easy to her "When I retire in a few years, I would like the crown to be kept in the family line and yes I know I am not of Royal blood, only by marriage, but I have worked very hard to keep it in the Renaldi line." She said while looking at Helen.

"Amelia is Renaldi blood," Helen whispered while looking down "I guess I always knew this day was coming." She said slowly looking up at her.

"Helen, If Amelia refuses the throne, which I am fully aware she may do just that." Clarisse said and paused while taking a deep breath.

"Then Genovia will be without a ruler, or worse." Joseph carried on as they both looked at him "It will fall into the wrong hands and all that hard work Clarisse has done would of been for nothing." He said rubbing Clarisse's back.

"I see." Helen whispered as they both looked over at her.

"We need to talk to her, Helen? And explain to her who she really is?" Clarisse added as Helen looked at her "I will be here for you and Amelia, at this time."

"No," Helen said looking at her and Joe "I would rather tell her when it's just her and I, that's how I have planned it since we made this agreement all those years ago."

"Ok," Clarisse nodded and watched Helen slowly look down "I know that her life is going to change so much once she finds out her destiny." Clarisse added as Helen looked back up at her "But she really needs to know."

"How long do we have?" Helen asked.

"Well, Amelia needs to be presented as their Princess, if she accepts it that is, at the upcoming Genovian State Dinner a few days before her Birthday." Clarisse said and saw the horror on Helen's face "I know it's a shock to you Helen, but please try your best to make her understand the importance of this?"

"I will." Helen nodded and looked at her "I will talk to her today."

"Thank you," Clarisse nodded and noticed a pad and pen on the desk beside her "We are staying at the Genovian consulate." She said writing down the address and handed it to Helen "Can you ask her to come see me after you have told her?" Clarisse asked and put the lid back on the pen "Please?" She asked while looking up at her.

"I will try my best, but I can't promise anything." Helen said.

"I understand," Clarisse nodded and put the pen back down "We won't keep you anymore Helen." She said standing up.

After they said their goodbyes Clarisse and Joseph sat in the car outside the firehouse for a few moments.

"Penny for your thoughts," Joseph whispered while reaching over and took Clarisse's hand, smiling as she slowly looked at him.

"Oh I'm just worried she's going to refuse." Clarisse whispered and looked down "It's been going around my head for years actually." She said slowly looking up.

"That's normal." Joseph whispered and lent closer and kissed her cheek "How about we go for a drive to Golden Gate park and go for a walk?" He asked as she looked at him.

"I would rather go back to the consulate, I'm sorry." She whispered and looked at him "After flying in yesterday I fear I am still jet lagged."

"That's okay." He smiled and cupped her cheek "And no need to be sorry." He lent closer and kissed her on the lips before sitting back and started the car "Another time?" He asked while looking at her.

"Of course." Clarisse nodded and looked out the window as they started driving.

A short time later they arrived at the consulate, walking through the door to be greeted by Lena.

"Hey darling," Clarisse smiled while hugging her.

"Morning Mommy," Lena smiled as Clarisse lifted her head "Did you see Amelia?"

"Not yet, no." She said standing up straight as Lena gave Joseph a hug.

"Oh." She exclaimed and looked towards Charlotte come through the door.

"Morning Charlotte," Clarisse smiled "Thank you for keeping an eye on Lena this morning." She smiled while reaching over and put her hand on the back of Lena's head, playing with her ponytail a little.

"No problem," Charlotte smiled and handed her, her messages "You have 3 messages since you left this morning, one is from home."

"Ok," She said going through them "They aren't important I will sort them later." She said slipping them in her pocket "Thank you." She said and yawned "I think I may go for a lay down," She said looking at Joseph then back at Lena "Come get me for lunch, ok?"

"Ok," Lena nodded and they all watched her walk up the stairs slowly "Daddy?" Lena asked while looking up at him as he looked down "Is Mommy ok?"

"I was just going to ask the same thing." Charlotte said as Lena looked at her then back at Joseph.

"She's just worried how Amelia is going to react." Joseph said looking at them "I think I will call home and see what's going on." He nodded "You coming Lena?" He asked.

"Yeah," Lena smiled and followed him.

* * *

A couple hours later Joseph took a tray of lunch up for her, putting it down on the ottoman at the end of the bed before moving around and sat on the edge of the bed next to Clarisse sleeping. Hating to wake her but knew he had to or she wouldn't sleep that night after sleeping all day, he gently rubbed her arm, smiling as she started to stir and open her eyes.

"Good afternoon," He smiled as she turned her head a little.

"It's afternoon," She said checking the time "Nearly half 2," She gasped and looked up at him "Why didn't you wake me earlier?" She asked.

"Because you needed your sleep." He said leaning over and kissed her a couple times "I brought you up some lunch." He said standing up and walked to the end of the bed as the phone rang, lifting the tray as Clarisse reached over and answered the phone by pressing speaker.

"Hello," Clarisse answered while sitting up and watched Joseph move around to the side of the bed again, placing the tray on the bed next to her.

"It's just me, I have just had a call from Helen and thought you'd like to know what she said." Charlotte said.

"Oh I do," Clarisse said while sitting up a bit more, bending her knees and tucked her legs under her a little.

"She said she talked to Amelia, and she will be coming to see you after school, around 4." Charlotte said.

"Oh that's great news, thank you for letting me know Charlotte." Clarisse said checking the time with a smile.

"Not to worry, is there anything you need?" Charlotte asked.

"No, just maybe can you arrange tea for us for when she's here?" Clarisse asked while looking at Joseph as he sat down on the edge of the bed, placing his hand over on her knee.

"Of course," Charlotte smiled "See you soon."

"Yep, Bye." Clarisse smiled while hanging up and looked at Joseph with a smile.

"That's great news." He smiled over at her "Now eat something before you get sick." He smiled as Clarisse frowned "Don't give me that look either." He smirked.

"Thank you," Clarisse smiled and sipped her tea as Joseph walked around and sat on the bed next to her.

"What are you going to say to her?" Joseph asked while sitting back against the pillows.

"I don't know," She said looking at him "I guess I will go with it when she get's here," Clarisse shrugged and started eating her lunch.

"Yeah." He said looking at her for a second then looked towards the end of the bed while putting his arm up, tucking his hand behind his head and placed his other hand over on her leg, gently caressing her ankle.

"This is yummy," Clarisse said looking over at him "Did you have this?" She asked as he shook his head "Oh you need to try this," She said putting some on her fork and extended her arm over to him, smiling as he took it in his mouth, nodding seconds later "Isn't it delicious?" She asked and ate some more.

"It is actually," He nodded while watching her "I may have that tomorrow."

"I know I am," Clarisse smiled at him then sipped her drink before eating some more.

* * *

After having a shower Clarisse tried to find something to wear, coming out into the bedroom with yet another outfit on.

"What about this one?" She asked while looking at Joseph as he looked over.

"What number is this one?" He asked while watching her turn around slowly for him "I liked the first one you tried on which was what, 5 outfits ago?" He chuckled and looked back at his book "I'm sure she's coming here to see you, not what you are wearing."

"I know," Clarisse nodded while slowly walking over and sat next to him "I just wanted to look nice that's all," She sighed while looking down as she took the silk scarf she was wearing off and fiddled with it in her hands.

"And you do look nice," He said while closing his book and sat forward "Listen, whatever you wear I am sure she wouldn't worry about," He said while putting his arm around her "I know you are nervous, but come on Clari, she's probably a whole lot more nervous than you are."

"I know, you're right." She sighed while looking at him "I haven't seen her since she was 6 years old Joseph, I wanted to give a good impression."

"I know you did," He nodded and gently rubbed her back "Even though I did like the first one you tried on, like I did with every one after that." He said placing his other hand on her thigh as she looked into his eyes "This one I love, so keep this one on because if you go and change again I will glue it on you." He smiled as she laughed a little while putting her hand up onto his neck "Come here." He whispered and pulled her closer for a hug as she closed her eyes.

"You will be there with me, won't you?" She asked as he kissed her cheek.

"Of course I will be," He smiled as he lifted his head back and looked into her eyes as she slowly nodded.

"Thank you." She smiled and closed her eyes as he moved his head closer, kissing her softly as she moved her hand up onto the back of his head.

Moments later Lena came speeding into the room, making them part quickly and smile as Lena giggled.

"I know what you were doing," She giggled as Joseph jumped up and flung her over his shoulder as she giggled.

"Joseph be careful." Clarisse exclaimed and watched as Lena carried on giggling.

"I came to tell you something," She exclaimed a second later as Joseph pulled her from his shoulder and wrapped his arms around her while holding her up "Amelia has arrived."

"Oh god," Clarisse exclaimed while standing up as Joseph and Lena looked at her.

"Are you ok Mommy?" Lena asked as Joseph put her down.

"I am fine," She smiled "Thank you darling," She nodded as Lena moved forward and hugged her then hurried from the room.

"Are you ready?" Joseph asked and watched her become very nervous.

"Not really," Clarisse said shaking her head as she put the scarf back around her neck.

"Come on," He whispered and took hold of her hand, leading her down the corridor to the stairs where Lena was waiting for them.

"I'm going to help Charlotte," Lena smiled and carried on her way.

"Remember," Joseph said watching Lena walk away then turned to Clarisse "Deep breaths, she's probably just as nervous as you are." He smiled.

"I know," Clarisse nodded and closed her eyes, trying to compose herself.

After a few moments they carried on downstairs, walking into the living room where Amelia was waiting. When she saw them come in she quickly stood up and watched Clarisse appear beside Joseph.

"Amelia," Clarisse smiled.

"Mia, actually." She answered "My friend's all call me Mia." She said as Clarisse extended her arm for her to sit "Thanks," She said sitting down and noticed Clarisse looking at Joseph as they sat down "So, My mom told me and that you wanted to speak with me." She said crossing her legs "I must say, I am disappointed that this was kept from me."

"Amelia, sorry, Mia." Clarisse quickly changed after she saw Mia looking at her "After your Father died your Mother and I talked and thought it was best this way," Clarisse answered.

"Yes my Mom told me." Mia said looking around the place "Nice place," She said looking back at Clarisse and Joseph "Forgive me if I don't remember much about you, I mean I last saw you when I was, what 6?" She asked as Clarisse nodded.

"I know and that's understandable." Clarisse nodded while watching her Granddaughter look around the room again, looking towards Joseph as she felt his hand on her back.

"What will happen if I accept this?" Mia asked.

"Well I don't know if your Mom told you that if you do accept your destiny, then you will be presented as their Princess at the upcoming Genovian State Dinner, days before your 16th Birthday." Clarisse said and watched as Mia nodded "Ok, well from now until then you will come here everyday after school and at weekends for Princess lessons, to get you ready for this role." She paused "Mia you are sole heir to the Genovian throne," Clarisse said "Do you fully understand this?"

"Yes I do," Mia nodded "What kind of lessons will I be given?" She asked.

"Well," Clarisse started while they ran through her head just as Charlotte appeared with tea for everyone "Ahh tea," Clarisse laughed a little as she placed the tray on the coffee table and left "Would you like tea?" She asked Mia.

"Yeah, please." Mia nodded "Thanks." She added while Clarisse moved forward and poured them each some tea then passed Mia her cup "Thanks." She said taking it and watched Clarisse sit back "Anyway, you were saying?" She said and sipped her drink.

"Ahh yes, lessons." Clarisse said and took a sip of her tea "Well the lessons will be table manners, dancing, and personal presentation, among other things." She said putting her cup back down on the coffee table "Mia, this is really important, over the course of the next few weeks I will teach you as much as I can, from everything I know." She said.

"And then what happens? At the end of these next few weeks?" Mia asked while putting her cup on the table in front of her and looked back at Clarisse.

"Well I know accepting your destiny is a big thing and will need a lot of thought, of course, I understand that." Clarisse said while looking at Joseph for a second then looked back at Mia "You don't need to make up your mind straight away, you have until the annual Genovian Independence Day ball, and if you refuse, well." She sighed "I hate to think that far ahead right now."

"Is this the ball that will happen a few days before my birthday?" Mia asked as Clarisse nodded "I see," She slowly nodded and stared at her cup for a few moments.

"Excuse me a moment, please." Clarisse said standing up and walked out the room, leaving Joseph with Mia.

"You know Mia," Joseph said while leaning forward and rested his elbows on his legs as she looked up at him "You remind me a lot of your Grandma," He nodded.

"I don't remember much about her," Mia said "I am trying but, I am failing."

"I understand," Joseph nodded "Just give her a chance, she has worked very hard to keep the throne in the right hands, and I know this is a big thing to hear at your age and accept too of course, but if you could really give it some thought, I know you will be making not only your Grandma proud, but your Father too." He whispered as Mia's face fell.

He watched as she looked down again while closing her eyes.

After a few moments Clarisse came back and sat back down next to Joseph.

"Sorry about that," She said looking over at Mia still looking down then back at Joseph "What happened?" She asked.

"Nothing Grandma," Mia said lifting her head and gave her a small smile "Sorry I was so snappy earlier, you can call me Amelia if you want to." She nodded as Joseph smiled over at her "I would like to know more, please." She said as Clarisse's face broke into a smile.

"Of course," Clarisse nodded "Oh wait a moment, I have something for you." She said while standing up and walked around to the drawers behind the couch Amelia was sat on, grabbing something from them then walked around, sitting next to Amelia this time "This was your Father's diary before he died," She said handing it to her "There is a lot in there about you when you were growing up, well... up until the time he died of course." She said watching Amelia take it "I want you to have it," She said watching her try to open it "And this is the key," She said putting her arms up, undoing her necklace and held it up in front of her for a few seconds "This was my Grandmothers," She said taking Amelia's hand and placed it down gently in her palm "It's the key, Philippe's idea not mine." She smiled.

"Thanks Grandma," Mia smiled and hugged her, taking Clarisse by surprise "Before we talk more about Royal stuff," She said sitting back while placing her hand on the diary on her lap "Can you tell me about what's been happening with you all these years?" She said looking towards Joseph "I sort of remember you two were a couple when I last saw you?" She said and watched Clarisse and Joseph look at each other before looking at her "Did I say something wrong?"

"No," Clarisse said while looking at her "Yes we are together,"

"Are you Married?" Mia asked while looking at her Grandma's hand "I don't see a Wedding ring, just an engagement one." She said looking up at her.

"We have been engaged for the last 9 years, Mia." Joseph smiled over at her as she looked over at him, followed by Clarisse "She just doesn't want to settle down again."

"Not yet, anyway." Clarisse said looking over at him.

"Why?" Mia asked "You clearly love each other."

"That's right we do, Mia." Clarisse said looking at her "And I don't know why," She shrugged a little.

"Maybe one day, Mia." Joseph smirked over at her then looked at Clarisse.

"Maybe," Clarisse smiled back at him then looked at Amelia.

They sat talking some more about everything that's been going on the last 9 years, then moved on to talk about the Royal side of things, being joined by Lena. Who showed Mia some family photos and pointed out all the ones in the background of Amelia when she was apart of their life's years ago.

After dinner Amelia left, heading home while Joseph watched tv with Lena as Clarisse ran through a few things with Charlotte. Not long after Shades rang through to tell them Mia was back. Coming down a few moments later they found her in tears and looking angry, stopping in the corridor Clarisse looked at Charlotte.

"Charlotte can you go and get Joseph for me please?" Clarisse asked while looking at her then back at Mia who noticed she was heading towards her.

"Is this some sick joke?" She snapped while holding up a white Renaldi crest envelope.

"What joke Mia?" Clarisse said looking confused "I don't know what you are talking about." She said while looking at Shades and nodded for him to back down as Joseph came rushing through.

"What's going on?" He asked while standing next to Clarisse.

"This, that's what." Mia fumed while pressing the envelope against his chest and looked back at Clarisse as Joseph took it from her hand "My Dad has been dead for 10 years, you can't expect me to believe that letter is from him." She snapped about to run out the door.

"Mia, wait." Joseph said while looking at the letter in his hands then looked up at her before looking at Clarisse "Look," He said handing it to Clarisse "Where did you find this letter Mia?" Joseph asked as Clarisse started reading it.

"It was in the diary you gave me earlier," Mia answered while looking at Clarisse as she put her hand up to her mouth slowly, her hand slightly shaking.

"Your Father wrote this letter Mia, not us." Joseph said while looking at her as Clarisse closed her eyes.

"What..." Mia exclaimed "Seriously?" She said while watching Clarisse open her eyes and fold the letter back in half with a nod.

"That is his hand writing," Clarisse slowly nodded and put it back in the envelope "If you want to believe we wrote this, then you can." She said extending her hand "The choice is yours." She whispered as Mia took the letter from her hand.

"I..." She stopped as Clarisse turned and walked away from them, heading up the stairs. "I'm sorry." Mia whispered while looking down at the letter in her hands "I just thought with him being gone for 10 years, there was no way that he wrote this." She whispered while looking up at Joseph "I only found out about all this today, I thought it..." She stopped when she saw Joseph nodding.

"I know Mia, but I promise you that letter was written for you by your Father." Joseph whispered.

"I think I want to go home." Mia nodded as a couple tears escaped her eyes while turning to the door.

"I will have Shades take you," Joseph offered.

"No no, it's ok." Mia said while turning her head a little "Tell Grandma I'm sorry." She whispered and left.

Joseph stood with Shades for a few seconds then looked at him "Will you run after her and make sure she gets home, ok?" He asked.

"Of course," Shades nodded and ran out the door.

With a nod Joseph headed upstairs to find Clarisse in tears, when she saw Joseph she stood up.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Clarisse snapped.

"What about?" Joseph asked while shutting the door.

"About my Father being in hospital?" She said looking at him "I called home to hear our girls voice and she told me," She whispered while sitting back on the couch.

"I'm sorry Clarisse, I swear I was going to tell you." He moved and sat on the coffee table in front of her "But tonight, I wanted you and Amelia to have a day together without the worry of him being poorly back home." He said taking her hands "You know because I care, just like you did when my Father died." He added as she looked up into his eyes.

"Ok," She whispered and watched him move forward, wrapping his arms around her shoulders as she cried on his.

"I know I should of told you, but I talked to him earlier and he sounded fine." He whispered while rubbing her back.

"That's what Olivia said." She whispered, burying her face in the crook of his neck as she cried "I should of called home when Charlotte gave me the message," She cried.

"Shhh." He soothed while rubbing her back "He will be fine and home before you know it." He said and kissed her cheek.

"What if he isn't?" Clarisse said while pulling back and wiped her tears away "What if he doesn't come home?" She whispered.

"Your Father is a fighter, he will be home before we know it, running around after his beautiful Great Grandchildren again." He smiled as she laughed a little "And with you keeping him on his toes too, well." He smiled and cupped her cheek "Please don't worry, you can speak to him everyday and get updates." He whispered while wiping her tears away "And we will be heading home again before you know it." He smiled.

"I know," She nodded and looked down "I just can't bare the thought of anything happening to him while we are here, not being able to say goodbye." She whispered "I didn't get that chance with my Mom, arriving too late." She whispered and felt him cupping her face, making her look up.

"He isn't going anywhere, I promise." He whispered and lent closer, kissing her softly then wrapped his arms around her giving her a hug as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

"Thank you," She whispered as they pulled apart a few moments later "How was Amelia when she left?" She said looking at him "I know I shouldn't of walked away but it hurt, and reading that letter." She said crying a little more.

"I know and she knows that, she knows he wrote it too." He whispered and took hold of her hands, making her stand up and pulled her onto his lap "She said she was sorry for saying such things." He whispered while wrapping his arms around her waist as she put one arm around his shoulders and wiped her eyes with her other hand.

"I will call her later on," She said while looking at him.

"I think she'd like that, a lot." Joseph whispered and kissed her jaw "Now why don't I run you a lovely hot bath so you can relax, then have an early night as I can see in your eyes that you are still very tired."

"I am," Clarisse nodded and looked at him "But can the bath wait, until Lena is in bed? Maybe you could share it with me?" She whispered.

"I would love too." He grinned and kissed her neck as she wrapped her other arm around his shoulders.

A couple hours later, after Lena was fast asleep Joseph ran a hot bath for them both as he stood checking the water level Clarisse sat in the bedroom when the room phone started ringing, pressing the speaker button.

"Hello Clarisse speaking," Clarisse answered and looked at Joseph as he appeared in the door way.

"Clarisse it's Helen, I know this is a long shot, but is Amelia still there?" She asked.

"No, she left a few hours ago." Clarisse said and started to panic "Hasn't she come home."

"Not yet, no." She panicked "I knew telling her this news today was a bad idea, it's all your fault she's not come home."

"Helen, I beg your pardon." Clarisse exclaimed as someone knocked on the suite door, watching as Joseph quickly rushed over to answer it.

"She's never been late home from anywhere before until now, why did you have to come and do this Clarisse, why couldn't you just leave her alone." Helen snapped down the phone.

"Mom," Mia exclaimed while rushing over to the phone and grabbed it so it wasn't on speaker "Don't talk to my Grandma like that," She said while looking at Clarisse who sat opened mouthed at her.

Clarisse stood up and walked out sitting in the suite with Joseph giving her some privacy while on the phone to her Mom.

"She reminds me so much of you, you know." Joseph smirked as Clarisse looked back at him while putting her hand on his thigh "Got the same streak of anger too." He smirked as she gasped.

"Joseph I don't," Clarisse exclaimed and watched him nod towards the door, making her turn to find Amelia stood looking at them "Amelia, what are you doing running away from home?" She exclaimed while standing up.

"I didn't actually get home, so is it still called running away from home?" She asked.

"What?" Clarisse exclaimed "Either way, you are 15 years old it's really late, it's dark and..." She stopped when Amelia rushed forward and wrapped her arms around her.

"I'm so sorry Grandma," Mia said looking into her eyes "For everything." She whispered and started crying "I didn't mean to accuse you of writing the letter."

"Oh Mia," Clarisse said putting her hands up and cupped her face "It doesn't matter," She whispered and wrapped her arms around her shoulders, giving her a hug "I'm just glad you are safe." She whispered and kissed her forehead.

After an hour of talking Mia decided it was time to go home, so Joseph got ready to drive her and headed out the suite leaving them to be alone for a few minutes.

"I will see you tomorrow?" Mia asked and looked at Clarisse.

"Of course," Clarisse smiled and hugged her.

"I want to make you and my Dad proud," She whispered while pulling back "I'm going to do the best I can." She smiled and kissed Clarisse before walking over to the door "Goodnight Grandma, see you tomorrow." She waved and headed out the room.

Clarisse smiled as she put her hands on top of each other on her chest and slowly sat down for a few minutes before walking over and shut the suite door. After making a call home Clarisse decided to surprise Joseph by running another hot bath and poured two glasses of wine ready for when he came back.

Walking through the bedroom door to see it empty he raised his eyebrow and looked around the room "Clari?" He called out.

"In the bathroom," She smiled and looked towards the door as it slowly opened.

"Well," He grinned after seeing her in the tub, sipping her drink.

"I poured you one too," She nodded towards his glass then slowly placed her glass down on the ledge of the bath before looking back at him "Did you still want to join me?" She asked as he sipped his drink and placed it next to hers.

"Of course," He grinned while leaning over, placing his hand on the back of her head and kissed her a couple times before standing back and started undressing.

"You better lock the door," Clarisse smiled while watching him "Did you get Mia home ok?" She asked and bit her bottom lip.

"I did," He nodded while locking the door and moved closer to the bath "She's really looking forward to seeing you again tomorrow," He said slipping his top of and watched her sit up in the tub, making a bit of room for him.

"I can't wait either," She smiled and watched him step in the tub in front of her "Thank you for taking her home." She smiled up at him.

"Anything for you," He smiled while sitting down and laid back in the bath with his knees bent up.

"I called home," Clarisse smiled while putting her hands on his knees "Father is home." She smiled while making him part his legs and moved up, resting on his body.

"Really?" He smiled while pushing her hair back a little, putting it behind her ear "See I told you not to worry, didn't I?" He asked.

"Yes you did," She nodded with a smile and started kissing him slowly as he moved his hands down her back.

After a few moments she straddled him in the water and sat back, baring her breasts to him and smiled as he sat up, locking his arms around her and kissed her neck, nipping and sucking at her sensitive spot, making her close her eyes and lock her arms around his shoulders.

"I have been thinking," She whispered and lifted her head back "About this engagement." She whispered as he lowered his hands, cupping her bum.

"What about it?" He asked while raising his eyebrow at her.

"How about we end it soon and get married, again." She smiled.

"Really?" He asked.

"Yea, it's about time." She smiled as he nodded and started kissing her neck again.

After a few minutes he sat back just a little as she lowered her hand between them, still kissing him, taking his member in her hand as he moaned into her mouth, making her smile and pull back a little as she raised herself up and lowered herself back down, taking him inside of her as she did.

"Now this is how I wanted our evening to end." He smiled against her neck while placing his hands on her back "You're so sexy." He whispered and licked her neck as she moaned while closing her eyes.

"It's what you've made me," She whispered while pulling her head back and looked into his eyes while starting to rock her hips back and forth, feeling him cupping her bum again "I can't wait to become your wife again." She whispered and buried her face in the crook of his neck while moving her hand onto the other side, letting him take control of the love making as she moved her other hand up onto the back of his head, gripping his hair.

"I can't wait either," He grinned and started kissing her frantically.


	13. Chapter 13

_Thank you to everyone for reading and to those who commented :) You are the BEST!_

ooOoo

Several weeks later. Today is the 1st of December, the start of a lot of Christmas celebrations happening in Genovia.

Amelia accepted her destiny, and together with Clarisse they presented her as Princess Amelia at the Genovian state dinner back in San Fransisco. She is spending Christmas at home with her Mom then will travel to Genovia to start her new life in the new year.

* * *

After getting ready Clarisse headed downstairs to start her day just as Joseph came through the main doors with Lexi. Who after seeing Clarisse ran over to make a fuss off her.

"Hey girl," Clarisse smiled while bending over "Did you enjoy your work with Daddy?" Clarisse smiled while stroking her back as she lifted her head to her "I take it you did then," She smiled.

"She did, of course." Joseph smiled over at her "Wow you are looking swell this morning?" He smirked while placing his hand on the table beside him and watched her look up at him.

"Pardon?" She asked.

"Looking swell today my darling," He smirked while shifting his eyes to her chest, and laughed as she looked down to see she was giving him the perfect view.

"Oh dear," She smiled while putting her hand up to her chest "What a shame," She laughed a little while standing up as he made his way over to her.

"You're looking very sexy this morning indeed," He smiled while looking her up and down as Lexi ran off.

"Behave Joseph," Clarisse frowned and started walking over to her office as he went with her and put his hands on her sides, making her laugh "Joe, please I am very busy this morning." She exclaimed as he turned her around to face him.

"Busy, how busy?" He smiled while walking her backwards and lowered his head "What I have in mind, won't take long." He whispered as she gasped and playfully slapped his chest.

"Joe, No." She said and tried to pull from his grasp "Joseph... Please don't." She said while looking at him as he slipped his hand under the bottom of her blouse "You are being very mean this morning." She said while managing to pull herself free and walked over to her desk.

"Me? You're the one who gave me that beautiful view," He teased while walking over and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind.

"By accident, I didn't do it on purpose you know?" She answered while going through her messages that Charlotte left.

"I don't believe it was on purpose, you are wearing a loose fitting top after all, and I think you knew if you bent over that would happen." He smirked and started kissing her neck "You know what you do to me,"

"I do, and the answer is still no." She said putting her messages down "I have a full day and don't have time for this." She said and turned in his grasp "I'm sorry."

"Are you sure?" He asked as she placed her hands on his arms "I can go quick?" He smirked as she gasped.

"Joseph..." She whispered as he took her hands and slowly made her walk with him over to the couch.

"Clarisse..." He answered while sitting on the arm of the chair, making her stand between his legs as he started kissing her neck and jaw while he slipped his hands under the front of her blouse, smiling as he felt her arms wrap around his neck "That's it, your getting into it now." He smiled and carried on.

"You left me no choice," She whispered while closing her eyes.

A few moments later Joseph wrapped his arms around her waist, falling backwards taking her with him as she gasped and they both started laughing, kissing her again seconds later when they felt movement at the other end of the couch, making Clarisse jump, screaming a little as she stood up, followed by Joseph to find Cara looking at them while covering her ears.

"Cara, what are you doing?" Clarisse exclaimed.

"What do you mean what am I doing? What are you doing?" She said looking at Joseph then back at Clarisse "Ewww seriously?" She exclaimed.

"This is my office," Clarisse exclaimed "I can do what I like in it." She said while looking down and straightened out her blouse and jacket as Joseph stood smirking.

"More like who you want in it." Cara exclaimed as Clarisse and Joseph looked at her in surprise "Sorry, that came out wrong." She whispered and watched Clarisse finish sorting out her jacket.

"What are you doing in here, young lady?" Clarisse asked while looking up at her.

"Are you still wearing the clothes you went out in last night?" Joseph asked.

"What?" Clarisse said looking at him then back at Cara as she moved forward.

"I think I'm gonna be sick," Cara exclaimed while going to get up, only to throw up over the coffee table.

"You were out drinking again, wasn't you?" Clarisse asked while putting her hands on her hips.

"Don't start please," Cara exclaimed while standing up and rushed out the room.

"What has got into her lately?" Clarisse asked while putting her hand up to her forehead and looked at Joseph.

"I don't know," He said looking at her "I will just go and get some stuff to clean that mess up." He said and headed out.

"Thank you," Clarisse whispered and headed over to her desk with a sigh.

"Good morning," Charlotte smiled while coming in and placed a tray on her desk as Clarisse stood behind it "I have your morning coffee," She said and pulled a face "What's that smell?"

"Cara threw up over my coffee table," Clarisse said looking at her as her eyes grew wide "Alright, what's happened now?" She asked while putting one hand on her hip.

"I'm not sure I want to tell you." Charlotte answered "Pierre is trying to deal with it."

"What's happened." Clarisse exclaimed as Rose came in reading the local paper.

"Whoa Mom, have you seen this?" Rose asked while looking up.

"Seen what?" Clarisse said while walking over and took the paper from her.

She stood in shock as she saw two photos of Cara, practically falling out of a club last night. Slowly she moved and sat at her desk while reading it as Joseph came back.

"What's that?" He asked while walking over to the coffee table to start cleaning it.

"Cara, falling out of the club last night." Rose said while looking over at him "It made the local papers."

"What?" He exclaimed while walking over and took the paper from Clarisse.

"Hey, I haven't finished reading that yet." She exclaimed and watched him walk away with the paper.

"I don't believe this." Joseph said a few moments later while looking up at Clarisse "Again." He said as she nodded "Rose has she said anything to you about why she's being like this?"

"No," Rose said shaking her head "Sorry Daddy, if she had said something I would of told you straight away."

"You're right, I'm sorry." He answered while looking at her then back at Clarisse.

"She's been acting weird ever since you both come back from visiting your Mom in England, Rose." Clarisse said looking towards her.

"Yeah that's right, she has." Rose nodded while looking at her then at Joe "I will try and remember if something happened while we were there."

"Yes, if you could." He nodded as Pierre walked in.

"Charlotte, can I see you for a few moments please?" He said.

"It's alright Pierre, I know." Clarisse said looking at him.

"You do?" He asked as she nodded "Oh you do." He nodded "Ok,"

"Well what happened?" Clarisse asked.

"I talked with your lawyer, he's on it." He nodded.

"Ok, thank you." Clarisse answered while putting both her hands up onto her head "It's not even 9am yet and this day is already stressing me out." She sighed "Charlotte, please go through what I need to do today." She asked while sitting down and took a few deep breaths.

"I will leave you too it," Rose smiled "See you later." She nodded and walked out.

"Me too," Pierre followed.

"See you both later," Clarisse said watching them head out of her office then looked at Joseph for a second before looking at Charlotte "Ok, go?" She said opening her diary.

"Ok, you have from now until 10 to sign as many papers as you can." Charlotte started and watched Clarisse nod "Then you have a meeting in Parliament, followed by lunch," She said looking down at her diary "You have a free afternoon, but your designer is coming over about 2 to check on the dress you are to wear tonight."

"And what is tonight?" Clarisse asked while looking at her as Joseph looked over.

"Remember, you are opening the new Genovian Theater?" She smiled "Everyone's going to be there, well accept baby Lily of course." She smiled.

"Of course, I remember." She nodded and looked back at her "Guessing Cara won't be there?" She laughed a little and rested her elbow on her desk with a sigh and rested her chin on her hand "Charlotte can you leave me and Joseph for a few minutes please?" She asked.

"Of course," Charlotte nodded and left.

"Joe?" Clarisse sighed while looking over at him "What are we going to do about Miss Cara?"

"I will go and talk to her when I've finished this." Joseph said looking over at her and watched her tip her head forward "Don't worry Clari," He watched as she lifted her head.

"How can I not worry?" She sighed with a shrug and stood up "Maybe I should go and talk to her, Woman to Woman?" She said looking towards him.

"What about your paper work?" He asked in surprise.

"It can wait," She shrugged "This is more important." She nodded.

"Well If your sure?" He asked and watched her nod.

"Very sure." Clarisse nodded and walked around her desk "If I'm not back in half hour, please come and find me." She whispered as he laughed and watched her walk out.

After having a chat with Cara, she headed down to her meeting with Parliament then had lunch with the family before heading up to relax a bit before her designer arrived to make sure the dress was ok. Half way through Joseph appeared, standing in the door way watching them for a few seconds before walking over.

Sneaking over he made her designer step back and slowly crept up behind her as she chatted away and grabbed her waist, making her jump and scream as he laughed a little.

"It's alright, it's just me." He exclaimed as she spun around.

"Don't do that to me." She exclaimed while placing her hand on her chest, trying to calm her racing heart "You scared me so much." She whispered while pulling a sad face as he stepped closer while crouching down a little and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Aww I'm sorry," He whispered and kissed her cheek as she put her arms up around his shoulders "I'm really really sorry." He whispered and kissed her shoulder.

"What are you doing here anyway, I thought you were out playing golf with Pierre?" She asked as they pulled apart.

"I was, till it started raining so we gave up, and then when we got home it stopped." He smiled as she laughed "Anyway, this dress really sets of your eyes." He smiled and looked towards her designer "Can you give us a few minutes, please?" He smiled as she nodded and walked out.

"What's wrong?" Clarisse asked as he looked back at her.

"Nothing, I just wanted to be alone with you for a few minutes." He said stepping closer "Dance with me?" He asked while putting one arm around her waist, placing his hand on her lower back and held her hand down with his other hand as she put her arm up around his shoulders.

"Do you really like this dress?" Clarisse asked "It's only for tonight, so I won't be wearing it again." She said looking into his eyes as he looked at her.

"It reminds me of a wedding dress." He smiled as she smiled "I can't wait for you to wear a wedding dress again, when will that be by the way?" He asked.

"I don't know," Clarisse whispered while tipping her head back a little and looked up into his eyes "When do you want it to be?" She asked.

"I don't know," He shrugged a little and buried his face in the crook of her neck.

"If you don't know, I don't either." Clarisse smiled while moving her hand onto the back of his head, and gave his hand a small squeeze with her other hand.

"I honestly can't wait until you become Mrs Elizondo again." He whispered against her neck, followed with a couple kisses.

"Neither can I." She said "But we may have to, Amelia is due here in the new year and with her training and everything I may not have time to plan a wedding." She whispered and watched him lift his head.

"Well let me plan everything then?" He asked "All you need to do is focus on finding a dress?"

"But?" She started and stopped when he kissed her jaw "Joseph?"

"I mean it Clari," He said lifting his head "Let me plan everything, just find the dress and I will do everything else and I promise it will be a wedding to remember." He grinned and looked into her eyes "Please, let me do this for you."

"Ok," She smiled "Ok you can plan it." She laughed as he wrapped his arms around her and spun her around a couple times, putting her on her feet a few seconds later "Just promise not to go over board."

"I promise," He smiled and dipped her, giving her a deep passionate kiss.

Leaving her with her designer a few moments later to finish making sure the dress was ok, he headed downstairs to get some coffee then sat in the living room going through all the papers.

After her designer left she headed to find Joseph. Seeing him reading the papers at the table she walked over, and placed her hands on his shoulders as he turned his head to the side.

"Hey you." He smiled as she lent over, wrapping her arms around his shoulders and kissed his cheek "Have you finished upstairs now?" He asked as he sat back.

"Yep, she's just left." She smiled while looking at the paper "Were you serious about planning the wedding?" She asked.

"I was indeed," He nodded while putting one arm back, putting his his hand on the back of her thigh as she smiled against her cheek "Or don't you like the idea."

"I love the idea, but only do it if you really want to." She said and watched him sit forward and turn to her.

"Of course I want to do it," He said grabbing her arm and pulled her around to him as she laughed and made her sit on his lap "If it means you becoming my wife again then I will plan everything I need to get that to happen." He smiled while wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Ok," She smiled "Then do it." She nodded "And just so you know." She smiled while putting her hand up onto his neck "I can't wait to see what you plan."

"Neither can I." He smiled and kissed her a couple times as she stroked his jaw with her thumb "Ok, what date shall we do it?" He asked a few seconds later.

"I don't mind, surprise me." She smiled "But if you plan the honeymoon too, make sure I can have time away from here." She laughed as he smiled.

"Of course, I'm not that silly you know." He exclaimed and buried his face in the crook of her neck again "God I love you." He whispered and kissed her neck.

"I love you too." She smiled and watched him lift his head back "What?"

"I just remembered, did you get anywhere with Cara?" He asked while stroking her thigh.

"Nope, she didn't talk to me." She said looking into his eyes "I guess she's just going through a crazy stage," She said moving her hands to the back of his head "Let her get on with it and we will be here when she decides enough is enough." She said and watched him nod.

"I couldn't agree more with you." He grinned and hugged her as she buried her face in the crook of his neck, then looked towards the door as Pierre came in while looking at his book.

Looking up seconds later to see them hugging "Oh sorry, I didn't know you were in here." He exclaimed as Clarisse lifted her head and looked at him "I will leave you too it."

"No Pierre it's ok." Clarisse smiled while going to stand up but felt Joe's arm pull her back onto his lap "Joe stop it." Clarisse exclaimed while turning her head to look at him.

"You're alright," Pierre nodded and hurried out the room, hearing them laughing as he pulled the door up and turned to see Rose heading towards him "Where are you going?" He asked.

"I'm going to the living room, why?" Rose asked and watched him shake his head "Why not?" She asked and heard Clarisse giggling again "Oh."

"That's why," Pierre nodded.

"Maybe the kitchen may be better." Rose nodded and headed towards the kitchen.

"I will join you." Pierre nodded and followed her.

* * *

After dinner everyone got ready and as normal Clarisse was running a little late, rushing down the stairs as Joseph appeared in the foyer smiling at her as she rushed around.

"Will you slow down, they can't start anything until you arrive anyway." He said putting his hands in his pockets.

"I know, but I don't want to be too late." She answered while sitting down and slipped her shoes on "The concert is due to start at 8, I don't want to make them late starting."

"They said it doesn't matter if they run late." He said watching her stand up.

"Where are the children and grandchildren?" She asked while checking herself in the mirror.

"Already left," He smiled "You look fine, can we please go now? If you have finished rushing around of course." He chuckled as she turned to look at him.

"Yes, I have finished and yes we may go." She answered while walking over to the door.

"Finally," He smiled as they headed out the door, giving her bum a quick squeeze and laughed as she turned back to look at him "I couldn't help it, sorry." He smiled "It's the dress, it's so mmmm mmm mmmm." He whispered and kissed her hand.

"Behave Joseph," She whispered as they made their way down the stairs "I have no idea why we are whispering for, know ones around." She laughed while looking at him.

"I was wondering that myself." He laughed as they made their way over to the car.

A short drive later and they arrived at the theater, after the grand opening Clarisse mingled a bit with the VIP guests and members of Parliament as some took their places in their seats ready for the concert to start.

When it was time Clarisse and her family headed up to the Royal box to watch the concert, enjoying the whole thing from start to finish. And as the last song came to an end and the audience gave them a standing ovation Clarisse and Motaz made their way down to appear on stage with the Theater manager Ron, to make a speech and to thank everyone for being there.

"And now without further a do," Ron smiled "We have a special surprise as a thank you for attending tonight Your Majesty." He nodded while looking at her as the band started playing the Genovian Anthem tune.

Smiling as she looked at him, pointing behind them as the curtains opened to find Lena stood behind them, who on cue started singing, leading the song as everyone stood amazed, including Clarisse. Half way through the song she felt a hand on her arm, making her turn her head to see Joseph stood behind her, giving him a smile she turned back to Lena.

And after she finished singing, she got a bigger applause than the band, making her grin from ear to ear as she rushed over to Clarisse and Joseph who hugged her.

"Well done darling," Clarisse smiled while cupping her face and kissed her forehead before wrapping her arms around her shoulders and looking back at Ron.

"Oh I think we could go to one more song, couldn't we?" Ron smiled at the audience as they cheered then turned to the band as one member blew on a whistle.

As the band started playing a traditional Genovia party song, some of the audience formed a conga line around the ground floor, as balloons fell from the ceiling in the colors of the Genovian Flag, and being joined on stage by Motaz's and Clarisse's family, everyone was on their feet dancing away to the song. All smiling and laughing, having a great time.

And as they extended the song to go on a bit longer Clarisse along with the children, all held their hands up with a balloon in each hand waving them around, singing a long to the song, when she noticed the conga line Clarisse couldn't help but laugh and move to the edge of the stage waving at them and swaying her hips to the music. Then she moved further into the stage with Joseph, dancing around and laughing.

After the extended party was over everyone headed home, and after getting Lena to bed Clarisse and Joseph called it a night but just as they were about to settle the room phone started ringing. As Clarisse rubbed cream into her hands Joseph answered it, to find it was Shades. Hanging up a few seconds later he sighed while climbing of the bed.

"What's wrong?" Clarisse asked.

"Cara is home and drunk." He sighed while slipping on his pants.

"What? Again?" Clarisse sighed "I best come down with you."

"Oh no need to," He said while watching her climb of the bed and slip her dressing gown on.

"If she's drunk I am pretty sure she isn't going to want you to help her get changed Joe." She said doing up her robe "She's not a child anymore, she's a grown woman after all."

"True." He nodded and followed her out the room "What would I do without you." He smiled as she looked back at him.

When they reached the top of the stairs they saw Shades helping her up.

"Right come on you," Joseph said taking her other arm as she looked up "Thank you Shades."

"No problem." He said and watched him help her down the corridor.

"I can walk you know." Cara slurred.

"No you can't." He said helping her into her room, followed by Clarisse who pushed up the door.

"Oh look its the step mom." Cara exclaimed as Joseph left Clarisse to help her "When are you planning on Marrying my Dad?" She asked as Clarisse helped her get changed.

"Soon." Clarisse said while watching her sit back on the bed "Why?"

"Well," She shrugged "You've been together for how long?" She asked while looking up at her "And you still ain't married." She whispered "Or don't you want to get married?"

"Of course I do," Clarisse said while helping her into her pajamas "I'm not going to talk to you about this while you're drunk." She said.

"God, I hate you." Cara whispered and watched Clarisse step back once "Ooh touch a nerve did I?" She asked.

"No, you didn't actually." Clarisse said and watched her flop back on the bed "We will talk more about this in the morning young lady."

"You know..." Cara started while closing her eyes "My Mom said your just using my Dad." She whispered "Are you using him?" She asked.

"No I'm not." Clarisse answered and watched her close her eyes with a sigh.

"Well it makes me wonder, you've refused to Marry him for 9 years." Cara whispered.

After a few moments Joseph realized it had gone quiet in the room so he slowly pushed open the door to find Clarisse sat on the edge of the bed, gently brushing Cara's hair back with one hand and rubbed her arm as they rested over her lap with her other hand.

After a few more moments Clarisse stood up, leaving a bucket by the bed and her lamp on she headed out to find Joseph waiting for her.

"Everything alright?" He asked "I heard what she said."

"Yeah, I know she doesn't mean it." Clarisse shrugged and started heading to her suite "You do need to talk to her Mom tomorrow though and find out what happened."

"I will don't worry." He said putting his hand on the top of her back as they walked into their suite.

He stood next to the bed as Clarisse climbed in and settled down, he couldn't help but frown. Climbing in beside her a few seconds later, he kissed her shoulder and snuggled up to her.

"I love you so much Clarisse, and I admire you too."

"Why?" She asked while turning her head to the side.

"Well she told you that she hated you, and you still sat with her and brushed her hair back, relaxing her." He whispered.

"Well she's a daughter to me, I don't care if she does hate me it doesn't change anything." She said and rested her head back on the pillow "She's still my daughter." She whispered and felt Joseph roll away from her back.

"Thank you." He whispered with a sigh and closed his eyes.

"I love you always Joe." Clarisse whispered.

Looking towards her, he smiled "I love you too." He smiled and snuggled back up to her.

"That's better." She nodded a little while putting her hand on his arm.


	14. Chapter 14

Several months later. It's Easter weekend in Genovia and Amelia's first Genovian Carnival since moving there earlier in the year.

This last month things haven't been that great at the Palace, Clarisse and Joseph have got into a number of arguments over Joe's daughter, Cara and how she's getting out of control. The latest one being last night, and as Clarisse lay trying so hard to find sleep and failing, she was surprised to find Lena stood next to the bed when she turned over.

"Lena what are you doing up?" She asked checking the time "It's 4am sweetheart."

"I know," She nodded "I couldn't get back to sleep, can I get in with you?" She asked.

"Of course you can," Clarisse whispered while lifting the sheets up, and wrapped her arm around her as she snuggled up to her.

"Where's Daddy?" Lena asked.

"I don't know darling, probably in one of the guest rooms." Clarisse whispered while closing her eyes.

"Are you going to break up?" Lena asked while looking up at her as she opened her eyes and looked down at her "I heard you arguing again last night." She said sadly.

"We aren't going to break up, we are just having a few disagreements..."

"Over Cara?" Lena asked as Clarisse looked at her.

"Yes, over Cara." She answered while hugging her tight.

"I hate her," Lena whispered.

"No you don't," Clarisse exclaimed "So don't let me hear you say that again young lady."

"I do, she's caused so many problems and she's causing you and Daddy to fight." Lena answered while looking at her.

"Darling she's your big sister, it's not nice to say such things." Clarisse said looking at her.

"But it's true, she doesn't care." Lena answered while shaking her head "She's always drinking and getting into trouble, which is making you and Daddy fight." She said getting upset "I don't like her anymore."

"Oh darling," Clarisse whispered while holding her close and kissed the top of her head.

* * *

When the alarm went off at 6am Clarisse quickly reached over and turned it of as not to wake Lena sleeping beside her. As she laid back she realized that she must of finally found sleep, if only it was for just an hour. Sighing to herself when she felt movement beside her, she slowly turned onto her back to find Rose sleeping the other side, looking up at the ceiling with a chuckle.

Then after 10 minutes she decided it was time to get up, so as the girls both slept Clarisse carefully climbed over Lena as not to wake her, then covered her back over with the quilt with a small smile.

And after getting showered and dressed she headed downstairs and got herself some breakfast, eating it and drinking coffee while going through the paper when Joseph came in.

"Morning," He said as he walked over and got a plate of breakfast.

"Good morning," She answered and watched him a second "I'm glad you are here before the children," She said as he turned slightly "I need to talk to you about Lena."

"What's wrong?" He asked fully turning to her "Is she ok?"

"She's ok, she was upset this morning though." She watched him grab some coffee then sit at the table "She told me that she hate's Cara."

"What?" He exclaimed.

"I told her it wasn't a nice thing to say, but her reply was that she's caused so much trouble and causing you and I to fight, so she doesn't like her anymore." Clarisse said while looking at him "And it got me thinking, are we being stupid for letting her behavior get to us so much that we end up arguing over it?"

"I was thinking the same thing," He nodded while looking at her "She's doing it to get a reaction from us, and is probably trying to break us up."

"Yea, that's exactly what I thought too." Clarisse nodded "So if we stop responding to her and ignore it, she will get bored?"

"Maybe," He nodded "It might just work." He said looking at her "I'm so sorry baby," He whispered while leaning over and cupped her cheek.

"So am I." She nodded while tilting her head a little "Let's not fight over her anymore."

"I totally agree to that," He nodded and lent forward "I love you." He smiled and kissed her softly before sitting back, and was about to say something else but stopped when Amelia came in.

Looking up to see them both staring at her, she looked down at herself "Oh thank god, I am wearing something." She exclaimed and looked back up at them as they both laughed "Why are you looking at me like that for?" She asked.

"No reason," Clarisse smiled at her then looked at Joseph as he lent closer to her.

"We will catch up, later on." Joseph whispered in her ear.

"Ok," Clarisse nodded and looked towards Amelia as she grabbed some breakfast "So are you looking forward to your first carnival?" She asked while picking up her cup of coffee, holding it in both hands.

"Oh I am," Amelia smiled while looking over at her then carried on getting some breakfast.

"Good," Clarisse nodded "So am I." She smiled and sipped her coffee.

A short time later Rose and Lena came down and got some breakfast, pleased to find that Joseph and Clarisse had made up.

"Right," Joseph said while standing up "I best get into gear and get over with the guards to check the security of the streets." He said pushing his chair under the table "See you all later." He smiled and headed out.

"What time do we..." Amelia started as Clarisse quickly got up and rushed out the room "What did I say?" She asked while looking at Rose and Lena who shrugged.

"Joe." Clarisse exclaimed and watched as he turned around.

"What's up?" He asked and watched her rush forward to him "Clari?" He asked as she stopped in front of him, raising herself a little and kissed him deeply while putting her hands up onto his neck and jaw.

Smiling against his lips as he put his hands on her back "I didn't get a chance to tell you I love you too." She whispered while looking into his eyes, feeling him move his hand up her back, placing it on the back of her head, his fingers getting tangled in her hair.

"I'm glad you got to tell me now." He smiled and started kissing her back, getting caught up in the moment when Cara came in.

"Oh look, they're at it again." She exclaimed and dropped her bag down on the table in the foyer.

"Ignore it," Joseph whispered.

"I am," Clarisse nodded as they stepped apart, and looked over at her.

"Just getting in, Cara?" Joseph asked and looked at Clarisse, kissing her cheek "See you later." He said before Cara could say anything.

"Yes of course," Clarisse nodded and watched him walk out, she looked at Cara for a second then went back into the dining room.

Cara stood confused for a few seconds then headed up to her room.

After Clarisse had a chat with the girls, she headed to her office with Charlotte to run over a few things and sign a few papers.

Then when it was time to get ready and because they were having an jousting event at this carnival Clarisse and Amelia agreed to dress for the occasion, Clarisse in a deep blue and Amelia in a deep red traditional Tudor dresses, Clarisse's was topped with a French Hood.

When Clarisse was ready she headed downstairs, and stood in the hall way checking herself in the mirror when Olivia and Erica came in.

"Wow," Erica smiled "You look beautiful." She smiled as they made their way over to her.

"Thank you," Clarisse smiled at them in the mirror then turned to them.

"It's very Queen Elizabeth I." Olivia grinned.

"That's the plan." Clarisse smiled as her Dad came in from the kitchen "Hello Dad." Clarisse smiled over at him as he looked over, then smiled.

"Gosh I didn't recognize you then for a second," He smiled while walking over as the ladies laughed "You look stunning." He smiled as they shared a hug then stepped back "Really sets of your eyes."

"Thank you." Clarisse smiled as Amelia appeared at the top of the stairs "And there's your Great Granddaughter," She said pointing to Amelia as she smiled and made her way down the stairs to them.

"I am in complete shock," Harry smiled "You both look beautiful."

"How about a photo?" Olivia smiled "Grandad, do you want to be in the middle of them?" She asked.

"Oh of course," He nodded as they laughed "And then I want one with just you two." He smiled.

"Ok," Clarisse smiled.

Taking his place between his Great Granddaughter and Daughter, he smiled for the camera then stepped away, letting them have their photo taken together just the two of them.

"Olivia," Harry smiled as she looked at him "Can you get me a copy of that photo please?" He smiled "I want to show if of to all my friends," He grinned with pride.

"Of course Grandad," Olivia smiled then kissed his cheek as Clarisse and Amelia giggled.

"Showing us of again Grandpa?" Amelia smiled.

"Of course," He smiled as Amelia hugged him.

"Ok," Joseph said coming through the door as they all turned to him "Wow," He said feeling blown away.

"What do you think Grandpa?" Amelia smiled while posing next to Clarisse.

"Beautiful." He smiled and shook his head "The car is ready when you are." He nodded.

"Ok great." Olivia smiled as she, Erica, Amelia and Harry headed down to it.

"So Queen Elizabeth," Joseph smiled while stepping closer and took Clarisse's hands.

"That was the idea," She nodded while looking down at the skirt of the dress then back up into his eyes.

"Very beautiful." He smiled while stepping closer and kissed her "Gosh if this had been years ago I would of been locked away for not being able to take my eyes off the very sexy lady." He chuckled as they looked into each others eyes.

"Good job it isn't years ago then, isn't it?" Clarisse asked while tilting her head a little with a small smile.

"Indeed." He chuckled and kissed the back of her hand "After you, my lady." He grinned.

"Why thank you, kind Sir." Clarisse smiled at him as she passed and headed out the door.

Smiling to himself he followed seconds later and headed down the stairs with her.

After arriving at the carnival the family mingled with people visiting and the locals from the village and surrounding areas. Then when it was time Clarisse and Amelia took their places in the Royal box, ready for the jousting tournament.

When it was finished Clarisse and Amelia posed for photos with the jousting crew, then stood talking to them for a little while before her and Amelia moved on, walking around and checking things out with guards walking close by.

"I can't believe how much fun today has been." Amelia smiled while linking arms with Clarisse as they walked.

"Well sweetheart, just to let you know we have a few carnivals here a year." She smiled.

"Really?" Amelia asked in surprise.

"Oh yea," Clarisse nodded "We have the first one for Easter of course," She smiled at her "Then we have one around end of July, early August, the summer one." She nodded "We have one for my birthday, then one for Christmas." She smiled at her "We used to have one for Pierre's birthday but when he joined the church we thought it best to end it, we do however still have them for Philippe on his birthday." She nodded while looking down.

"Really?" Amelia asked "That must be hard."

"It was at first, we even thought about stopping it at one point but Joseph reminded us that we done it for the people of Genovia to celebrate his life as a Prince." She said looking at her "But now that you are where you should be and Princess of Genovia," She smiled "We will have them for your birthday too."

"Wow," Amelia smiled as they continued walking "I can't wait."

"Neither can I." She said as they stopped at a stand to watch people trying to win a teddy, then carried on.

"Is it you who wants these carnivals?" Amelia asked while looking at her, still holding onto her arm.

"Oh gosh no, the people of Genovia wanted them so we provide for them and take part." She smiled at her.

"That's just awesome." She smiled as they stopped again, watching people on a ride when someone appeared behind them.

"Hello Clarisse,"

Turning around Clarisse gasped when she saw who it was "What are you doing here?" She asked as Amelia looked at her then at the lady.

And just as she was about to answer Joseph came over, and once he realized who she was looking at he stepped between them.

"You have no right being here." He said.

"Mommy," Lena exclaimed while standing behind Joseph as Clarisse turned to her "I feel sick."

"Too much candy, no doubt." She said cupping her face and kissed her forehead "Come on, lets get you some water." She said and looked towards the lady before walking off with Lena and Amelia.

"Is that... is that her?" She asked.

"Yes actually she is, that's the child you disowned at the hospital." He said staring at her.

"Please I just need a few minutes," Roz said "Things have changed now, I'm married and happy."

"And?" He said.

"I want to see her." Roz asked "Please?"

"You got NO chance." He said and walked over to Clarisse and Lena, standing next to them blocking her view of Lena.

"What is she doing here Joe?" Clarisse asked him as he put his hand on the back of Lena's head.

"Don't worry, what she wants," He said looking at Lena then at Clarisse "Isn't going to happen." He said leaning closer to her and whispered in her ear "I promise." He said pulling his head back as she slowly nodded, then he looked down at Lena "How are you feeling pumpkin?"

"I still feel sick." She said and drank some more water.

"Then I think we should get you home to bed." He said.

"Oh, but I don't want to." Lena answered while looking up at them.

"Come on," Joseph said putting his arm around Clarisse's back and took hold of Lena's hand as they started walking away.

After letting the guards know that they were leaving they headed back to the Palace and whilst Joseph made sure Lena was ok in her room Clarisse got changed out of the dress.

Coming through the suite door a short time later he found Clarisse sat at the table waiting, heading over with a small smile "She told me to tell you she loves you." He said and kissed her forehead before sitting down.

"Did you tell her I loved her back?" Clarisse asked.

"Of course," He smiled and grabbed his cell from his pocket "She's out like a light, as soon as her head hit that pillow she was gone." He laughed a little.

"That I can understand, she was up rather early this morning." Clarisse nodded and rested her elbows on the table while resting her chin on her hands "What are we going to do about Roz?" She asked sadly.

"I'm just going to call my lawyer to see what can be done," He said reaching over for one of her hands "Please don't worry, if I get my way and I'm pretty sure we will, she won't ever see her." He said looking at her as she slowly nodded.

"Ok," She nodded and watched him dial the number for his lawyer.

As he talked to his lawyer Clarisse watched him the whole time, and noticing she started feeling a bit uneasy, he took hold of her hand, locking his fingers with hers and rubbed the back of it with his thumb as he talked.

"Well?" She asked as he hung up and put the phone down on the table in front of him.

"He told me that her lawyer had been touch with him this morning, and because of how she dealt with it when she left her in the hospital, she has no rights what so ever." He said and kissed the back of her hand "When Lena is old enough and she wants to see her birth Mom then it's up to her to, but until then it's up to us if we want to allow her to see her or not."

"That's great news." Clarisse nodded while looking at him.

"It is indeed." He nodded while studying her face as she looked at him "Your so beautiful you know that?" He asked with a small smile.

"So you tell me," She gave him a small smile as he reached his hand over, pushing her hair back behind her ear and cupped her cheek, gently running his thumb over her lips.

"That's because its true," He whispered while leaning over and kissed her a couple times "I missed you last night." He whispered while making her stand up and smiled up at her as she straddled him on the chair.

"I missed you too," She smiled while locking her arms around his neck as they shared a deep kiss.

After a few minutes of sharing kisses and whispering love to each other Joseph looked at her, studying her face as he ran his hands up and down her back.

"What?" She asked with a smile and arched her back a little as he cupped her bum.

"I'm just thinking how very lucky I am to have you as my lady," He grinned "And I can't for you to become Mrs Elizondo again." He grinned and kissed her a couple times while moving his hands up her back, under her blouse.

"I can't either," She whispered after a few seconds "When will that be, by the way?"

"Ahh it's a surprise," He grinned and started kissing her again just as his phone started ringing "Ignore it." He whispered and carried on.

"No Joe, come on it may be one of the children." She said reaching back to grab his phone as he carried on kissing her "Joe come on," She giggled as he started kissing her neck "I will answer it if you don't."

"Go right ahead," He smirked against her jaw while placing his hands firmly on her back as he kissed up and down her neck.

"Joseph," She said and pressed answer "Whoops, I answered it." She laughed and put the phone to her ear "Hello, Joseph's phone." She smiled while placing her hand on his shoulder.

"Hello I take it this is Her Royal Highness?"

"Yes," Clarisse answered with a nod "Whose this?" She asked while looking at Joseph.

"It's Officer Paul, down at the Police station."

"Um... Ok." She said while looking at Joseph as he raised his eyebrow and watched her put her hand up to her mouth, telling him to be quiet "What can we do for you?"

"Is Mr Elizondo there, I need to talk with him."

"Of course, I will just get him for you." She answered and covered the phone with her hand "It's Officer Paul from the Police station." She said and passed him the phone with a small shrug "Wouldn't tell me what's going on."

"Ok," He said and took the call, and after a few seconds he made Clarisse stand up which took her by surprise.

After a few minutes he hung up "What's going on?" She asked and watched him walk over to the suite door "Joseph," She called out as she followed him into the hall.

"I need to go to the station," He snapped and hurried down the stairs.

"Why?" She called from the top while placing her hands on the banister.

"Cara has been arrested for drink driving," He answered while looking up at her as she gasped.

"What?" She exclaimed.

"Stay here, I need to go down and see what I can do." He said shaking his head and walked out.

Clarisse tapped her hand on the banister a couple times then looked down the hall before heading downstairs to get some coffee. A couple hours later Pierre, Amelia and Rose all arrived home from the carnival.

"Hello all," Clarisse smiled while turning to them coming in the kitchen, smiling as they each kissed her "Did you all have fun?" She asked and turned to them.

"Yeah we did, you missed a laugh." Amelia smiled "The guards told us you and Grandpa brought Lena home as she wasn't well?"

"Is she feeling better now?" Rose asked and sipped her water.

"I don't know, she's currently sleeping." She answered and sipped her coffee.

"Ahh," Rose nodded "Where's Daddy?" She asked.

"I was just going to ask the same thing." Pierre said while sitting down and sipped his coffee.

"Um..." Clarisse said looking at them "He had to go and do a thing in town,"

"Oh, we didn't see him." Amelia answered.

"No it was the other side of town." She nodded a little and checked the time.

"Oh ok." Amelia nodded "Me and Rose were talking on the way home, and wondered if it would be alright if we stayed up and watched a movie in the movie room tonight?"

"You have remembered we need to get up early tomorrow for Church?" Clarisse asked.

"We have and we will be able to." Rose smiled "Please can we?"

"As long as you can get up and don't stay up to late then I don't see a problem." She smiled and stood up.

"Yes," Rose smiled and high five with Amelia as they both laughed.

"I'm going to go up and check on Lena," Clarisse smiled and headed out the room.

Reaching the stairs she jumped when Pierre called her and rushed over.

"What's going on?" He asked and put his hands on top of hers on the banister.

"What do you mean what's going on?" She asked while shaking her head "Nothings going on."

"Mom? You're lying." He said raising his eyebrow and watched her sigh "Come on what's going on?"

"It's Cara," Clarisse whispered "She got arrested for drink driving, Joe is down at the Police station trying to sort the mess out."

"What?" He exclaimed and felt Clarisse's hand cover his mouth.

"Shhh." She whispered and removed her hand "I don't want Mia or Rose to find out, not yet." She added as he nodded.

"How could she be so stupid." He whispered just as the door opened, making them both look towards it to find Joseph coming in with Cara.

"Now get up to your room and stay there," He snapped and watched her look at him.

"You can't tell me what to do?" She answered as Clarisse walked back down the couple of steps and stood next to Pierre as he put his hand on the top of her back.

"Funny I believe I just did," He said putting his hands on his hips "After what you've done Cara I wouldn't mess with me right now." He said as Rose and Amelia appeared at the kitchen door "Now get up stairs already." He said getting angry and pointed up the stairs.

"What's going on?" Rose asked while walking over and stood next to Pierre and Clarisse as everyone looked at her.

"Your big sister got busted for drink driving." Joseph said looking over at her as her jaw fell "Luckily she didn't hurt anyone, but that's not the point." He snapped.

"Is this true?" Rose asked while moving slowly in front of Clarisse.

"Yes," Cara nodded slowly and looked at her as Clarisse put her hands on Rose's shoulders.

"What's happened to you?" Rose whispered "You've changed so much, You're not the big sister I once called my hero anymore." She snapped and rushed up the stairs as she started crying.

"Rose," Clarisse called after her then looked back at Joseph and Cara as Amelia ran after her.

"See what you've done?" Joseph asked "You are ripping this family apart." He looked at her as she looked down "You have not only let us down, you have let yourself down, you have brought shame on this family." He said shaking his head "Oh get out of my sight, I can't even look at you right now." He snapped and walked into the living room, slamming the door behind him, making everyone jump.

And as Pierre and Clarisse looked at each other, Cara ran upstairs.

"You check on Dad while I go and check on Rose and Amelia." Pierre whispered.

"Ok," Clarisse nodded and walked over to the living room as Pierre walked up the stairs.

Walking into the living room slowly she found Joseph sat on the edge of the couch, his elbows resting on his knees, head in hands, crying.

"Oh Joe." Clarisse whispered while walking over and sat next to him, putting her arm around his shoulders "Come here," She whispered as he turned to her.

"What have I done wrong for her to do something so stupid." He cried and buried his face in her shoulder as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

"You haven't done anything," Clarisse whispered while rubbing his back and closed her eyes, her heart breaking.

Staying like that for what felt like a life time to Joseph before the door opened, both looking up to see Harry walking in with his head down, not realizing that they were in there.

"Dad," Clarisse exclaimed while jumping up as Joseph turned the other way and wiped his eyes.

"Oh hey darling," He smiled as she stood in front of him then looked over at Joseph "Is everything alright?" He asked looking back at Clarisse.

"It's a long story," She said looking at him as he nodded.

"Sorry I didn't mean to interrupt, I thought you were all still at the carnival." He nodded and started walking back out the door.

"Sorry Daddy," Clarisse whispered "I will come find you in a bit."

"No need darling," He nodded "Stay here with Joe." He gave her a small smile as she nodded and closed the door up.

"I'm sorry for crying, I really don't know where that came from." Joseph said while watching Clarisse move and sit next to him.

"Shh it's ok," Clarisse whispered while putting her hands up, cupping his face and wiped away his stray tears with her thumbs "You don't have to say sorry to me," She whispered while tilting her head a little "I'm here for times like this remember." She nodded as he laughed a little "Come here," She whispered as he moved forward and wrapped their arms around each other "And you cried because she hurt you, she's hurt all of us." She whispered and rubbed his back as he nodded, then buried his face in the crook of her neck.

"I'm glad I have you when life throws times like this at us." He whispered and lifted his head.

"So am I glad to have you." She smiled while cupping his face "Now why don't we go and check on Rose?" She stood up as he nodded.

"Ok," He stood up "Thank you so much Clari." He whispered as she turned and looked at him.

"It's not a problem, sweetheart." She smiled and took his hand as they headed out the living room.


	15. Chapter 15

_Thank you to everyone who reads this story and for those leaving me a review. You All ROCK! THANK YOU!_

_This chapter may be a bit dark for some, so be warned. _

ooOoo

The following day.

Even though it was Sunday, her and Joe's lay in day together Clarisse was still awake early. Rolling over to snuggle with Joe, she lifted her head when she realized he wasn't in bed beside her. Checking the time to find it was only 6am she sighed and looked over his side of the bed again to see a rose with a note attached.

Grabbing it she twirled the rose around the tip of her nose while opening the note and read it to herself _"Gone for a run, be back soon. I Love You x!"_ She half smiled and looked at the rose again before sitting up, grabbing her robe, slipping it on as she made her way over to the french doors.

Walking slowly out onto the balcony she noticed a bottle of water on the table, and as she stood next to the balustrade she noticed him running, smiling to herself when she realized he had noticed her standing on the balcony and making his way over to it.

"What are you doing up so early?" He called out below as she lent over, smiling down at him.

"I awoke to find the man of my dreams missing," She smiled while placing her hands on the balustrade while still leaning over "Did you enjoy your run?"

"I did." He nodded "And I'm sorry that I was missing," He smiled up at her as she giggled to herself.

"This is so Romeo and Juliet." She smiled.

Knowing it was her favorite Shakespeare piece, he decided to don a pose and look up at her "She speaks: O, speak again, bright angel! For thou art As glorious to this night, being o'er my head As is a winged messenger of heaven Unto the white-upturned wondering eyes Of mortals that fall back to gaze on him When he bestrides the lazy-pacing clouds And sails upon the bosom of the air." He smiled up at her.

"O Romeo, Romeo! wherefore art thou Romeo? Deny thy father and refuse thy name; Or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love, And I'll no longer be a Capulet." She answered and watched as he started climbing up towards her "Joseph what are you doing?" She exclaimed.

"Climbing to my love," He called out and carried on.

Standing back as he climbed over the balustrade "What if you had fallen?"

"Oh relax," He smiled while stepping closer to her "I've done it lots of times." He chuckled as she looked up at him, sharing a kiss seconds later.

"Romeo, Romeo!" She smiled as they shared another kiss, before watching him step back and drink some of his water.

"I'm feeling really hot, I need to cool down." He said taking the lid of his bottle and knelt down in front of her "Take this and pour it over me?"

"Joseph that's silly,"

"Please?" He smiled up at her as she took the bottle.

"Very well," She laughed as she turned the bottle upside down and poured it over his face then watched him stand back up, shaking his head as she screamed out and put her hands up to cover her face making Joseph laugh "That wasn't nice." She exclaimed while looking back at him "You got me wet!" She said looking down as he took the bottle and put it back on the table.

"That was the plan," He smiled and kissed her "But your about to get a whole lot wetter." He laughed as she raised her eyebrow at him "I love it when you talk Latin to me." He grinned and took her hands "It drives me crazy with desire!" He smirked.

Lowering himself he flung her over his shoulder as she screamed out again and hurried into the bedroom, closing the door behind them.

* * *

After getting ready they headed downstairs to the dining room for breakfast, finding Pierre, Amelia and Lena already down there.

"Good morning," Clarisse smiled as she hugged Lena.

"Morning Mommy," She smiled and kissed her cheek then watched her kiss Amelia and Pierre.

"Did you all sleep well?" Joe asked as he handed Clarisse a cup of coffee "Why don't you sit down and let me get your breakfast." He smiled as she sipped her coffee.

"Mmm, thank you." She nodded and moved sitting down next to Lena.

"We did, in the end." Amelia answered "I checked on Rose this morning,"

"How is she?" Clarisse asked and put her coffee cup down.

"Still pretty upset." Amelia answered and watched as Joseph put a plate of breakfast down in front of Clarisse.

"Thank you darling," Clarisse smiled up at him as he lent over and kissed her "And well, that's understandable." She nodded and looked at Lena "And how are you feeling this morning young lady?" She asked.

"Much better, thank you." Lena smiled at her then watched as Joseph sat down at the head of the table.

"You are aware that it made the papers though, right?" Pierre asked as they looked at him holding the paper up.

"I thought it would." Clarisse nodded, taking the paper "Maybe I should skip church this morning?" She said after reading the title and passed the paper to Joseph.

"Wouldn't that be running away?" Rose asked from the door as they all looked at her "In all the years I have known you, you have never ran away from anything, please don't start now." She said looking at Clarisse then walked over and got some breakfast as Joseph and Clarisse looked at each other.

"Are you going to be there?" Clarisse asked while watching her.

"I am," She nodded and got some juice.

"Then I will be there too." Clarisse smiled over at her as she looked over, and nodded back before moving to the other end of the table "Why are you sitting all the way down there for?" She asked as Rose looked down at them "Come and sit up here, where you belong."

"Come on sweetheart," Joseph said patting the chair and watched her stand up and move down closer to them "We're ok, aren't we?" He asked.

"Yeah of course," Rose nodded and lent closer to him as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"That's my girl," He smiled and kissed her forehead.

"What's going to happen with Cara though?" Rose asked and sat back up as Clarisse reached over and took her hand.

"Well we are going to give her some space and see what happens," Joseph nodded.

"Ok," Rose nodded back.

When it was time they all left for Church, taking their places inside they knew that people were gossiping about what happened the day before. And after talking to Father John he stepped down and watched as Clarisse stood up before everyone to address the papers. Only as she got half way through she stopped and stared at the person at the back of the Church, realizing she was looking at someone Joseph stood up and looked down in case it was Roz, only he found Cara stood in the back.

She looked at him then back at Clarisse before turning around and ran back out the door, rushing over to Joseph Clarisse grabbed his arm to stop him from going as whispers filled the Church.

"I will go, you stay here." She answered and ran out the Church as everyone watched.

Walking down the pathway while looking around, when Shades caught her eye, indicating that she was there. Rushing over she came out the gate and saw Cara sat back against the wall crying with her arms wrapped around her legs.

"Thank you Shades," Clarisse whispered and moved crouching down next to her "Cara," She whispered as she looked up at her.

"I'm so sorry." She whispered as the tears fell down her face.

"Oh darling, I know." Clarisse answered and hugged her tightly for a moment before looking at her "Come on, let's get you home." She said helping her to her feet "Shades can you take us home then come back for the others?" She asked while opening the car door.

"Of course," He nodded and stood next to them as Cara got in the car, followed by Clarisse.

Once they got home Clarisse took Cara upstairs to her own suite and ran her a bath, as Clarisse sat waiting for her to finish someone knocked on the door. Walking over she got it to find Joseph stood looking at her.

"Hey," She said coming out and pulled the door up.

"What's going on?" He asked as looked at him.

"I think she's finally going to talk, so I'm going to stay with her a while and be there for her." She whispered while putting her hands on his chest.

"What about dinner?" He asked.

"Can you arrange for some to be brought up for us?" She asked and watched him nod "Thank you."

"It's ok," He put his hand on hers "Are you sure staying with her is going to help?"

Nodding slowly "When I found her crying against the wall, I saw how scared she actually is and for the first time in a very long time I saw her as a child." Clarisse whispered "And I can't get that out of my head, I need to be here for her Joe."

"I understand," He whispered and kissed her cheek "Make sure she knows that we still all love her?" He asked.

"Of course I will." Clarisse nodded and hugged him "I will be down whenever I can." She said as they stepped apart.

"Take as long as you need," He nodded and watched her walk back into the suite.

Sitting back down she wondered what she could say to her, when her bathroom door opened Clarisse stood up as Cara came out and sat on her bed.

"Feeling better?" Clarisse asked while walking over, slipping her shoes off and climbed on the bed beside her.

"I am," Cara nodded "Why are you being so nice when I told you before that I hate you?"

"Because I know you don't mean it." Clarisse answered "And I know right now you need a friend." She said putting her arm over and rubbed her arm with a small smile "I am here for you, you know that right?"

"But I brought shame on the family how can you still be so nice." Cara questioned.

"Because I know somethings going on with you, I can see it in your eyes and actions." Clarisse whispered.

"Well there's nothing going on." Cara answered.

"Cara," Clarisse said as she looked up at her "I see the same scared look I had once." She whispered as Cara looked away.

Sitting in silence for a few moments when someone knocked on the door, making Cara look up in surprise.

"Relax it's just dinner," Clarisse answered while climbing of the bed and headed over to the door, letting the cook bring the tray in and place it down on the table "Thank you." Clarisse smiled and saw him out "Finally, I'm very hungry right now, aren't you?" She asked while grabbing the tray and moved it over onto the bed.

"No," Cara said shaking her head and looked down.

"Come on Cara it's your favorite dinner and you need to eat something," Clarisse said climbing back on the bed and moved Cara's tray in front of her "Even if it's just a little?" She asked and watched her slowly nod "Great." Clarisse smiled.

Eating a little bit of her own dinner as Cara ate all hers, which made Clarisse happy and decided to try something, so slowly pushing her tray away she sighed.

"I'm not as hungry as I thought I was." Clarisse answered while looking at her "Cook sure knows how to fill me up." She chuckled and sat back against the pillows.

"Are you going to eat anymore?" Cara asked while looking at her.

"No," Clarisse shook her head "You can have the rest if you like." She smiled.

"Thank you." Cara nodded and moved her plate in front of her as Clarisse grinned to herself.

"Not a problem." Clarisse nodded and sipped her drink, letting her finish the dinner.

After 20 minute's of silence Clarisse looked over at Cara as she sat with her arms wrapped around her legs.

"What happened at your Mothers, Cara?" Clarisse asked and watched her tense up, realizing she hit a sore point "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to its just ever since you returned you've not been yourself," She whispered while reaching over and pushed her hair back behind her ear and noticed a couple tears escaping her eyes "Cara?" She asked.

"If I told you, you wouldn't believe me." Cara whispered and wiped her face with her hand.

"Why wouldn't I believe you?" Clarisse asked "Whatever you tell me I believe, I have no reason to not believe you." She whispered as Cara glared at her.

"My Mom didn't believe me, so why should you?" She shrugged and looked back at her knees.

"Cara," Clarisse started while moving a little closer "What happened, I promise whatever you tell me I will believe you." She said and watched as Cara started sobbing, reaching over she rubbed Cara's back trying to get her trust.

"My Mom's boyfriend attacked me and when I told my Mom she called me a liar." Cara finally whispered as Clarisse gasped, making her look back at her.

"Did he...?" Clarisse started to ask but stopped when Cara shook her head.

"No my little brother came home from school at just the right time," She answered and started crying "But when I told my Mom later she called me a liar, and that if I went to the Police they wouldn't believe me."

"So you kept it locked up?" Clarisse whispered as Cara nodded "Oh darling," She said and put her arms up, as Cara moved and cried on her chest "I can understand why you would do this, but you should of told us sooner."

"I couldn't," She cried "I was scared you wouldn't believe me like my Mom didn't," She sobbed as Clarisse held her tightly "I feel ashamed." She whispered.

"Oh sweetheart, you have no reason to feel ashamed, you've done nothing wrong." Clarisse whispered while rubbing her back and closed her eyes, just holding her close as she cried on her chest.

"Please don't tell Daddy," Cara whispered after a few moments.

"He needs to know." Clarisse whispered.

"He will kill him," Cara said shaking her head.

"He probably will want to do that but I won't let him," Clarisse whispered while putting her hand up and wiped away Cara's tears "I will tell him for you if you want me too?" She asked as Cara nodded "Ok," Clarisse nodded and pulled her closer for another hug, her heart breaking.

Staying with her for a while longer as she explained what happened a bit more and ended up crying herself to sleep. Leaving her not long after Clarisse headed to her suite, finding it empty. Grabbing her self a strong drink, downing it in one before pouring another then moved standing next to the table and pressed the call out button on the phone, dialing a number, waiting for him to answer as she turned and sat on the couch.

"Hey,"

"Where are you?" Clarisse asked.

"Out in the garden with Lena and Lexi, why?" He asked "How's Cara, is she ok?"

"I need to talk with you, can you come up to our suite, alone please?" Clarisse asked while looking at her hands.

"Of course, I will be straight there." He answered.

"Ok," She answered and put her hand over, hanging up and sat back in the chair a little while sipping her drink, waiting for Joseph to appear.

A few minutes later Joseph came in.

"What's going on, did she talk with you?" He asked shutting the door up and walked over, sitting on the coffee table opposite Clarisse.

"She did." Clarisse nodded while looking up at him as he put his hands on her knees.

"What's going on then?" He asked and noticed the hurt in Clarisse's eyes "Clari?" He whispered.

"She told me that her Mom's boyfriend attacked her, and when she told Gabby, she called her a liar." She whispered and watched Joseph sit back in surprise.

"What?" He exclaimed while jumping up when it finally sunk in what she had said.


	16. Chapter 16

"Please will you sit back down, so we can talk about this?" Clarisse asked and watched him move, sitting back down opposite her "Thank you." She added and watched him take her drink and took a couple sips.

"How could Gabby not believe her own daughter," Joseph whispered and looked at Clarisse "What happened Clarisse? What else did Cara say?" He dare ask "Oh my god, did he...?" He whispered while looking at Clarisse as she shook her head.

"She told me that he had asked her to sleep with him when her Mom was out, when she refused he turned nasty and attacked her," Clarisse whispered, her heart breaking so much having to tell him this "Luckily her Brother arrived home from school earlier than what they thought, or I hate to think what would of happened." She said and took her drink back, taking a sip.

"I can't believe this," He said standing up and started pacing the room "Did he touch Rose?"

"He didn't, that Cara knows off and I'm sure if he had, Rose would of told us by now." She said and watched him.

"Yeah well Cara is only just telling us now." Joseph said as Clarisse turned and looked at him standing behind the couch.

"Yes that's right she is, but her and Cara are completely different." She said and watched him carry on walking around the room "Cara hides her feelings, always has but when something is bothering Rose she tells us and I think if it had happened to her she would of told us by now." She watched as Joseph nodded.

"Is Cara ok?" Joseph said and stood with his hands on his hips.

"She's sleeping right now, but I know she would like to talk to you at some point." Clarisse said and lent on the arm of the couch, watching him "I know your getting really angry Joseph."

"I'm so mad right now its unreal." He exclaimed and turned punching the wall, making Clarisse jump "I'm going to kill him." He said heading towards the door as Clarisse jumped up and rushed over to him, pushing the door shut, stopping him from going out "Get out of my way dammit."

"No." Clarisse exclaimed and stepped closer to him, putting her hands up, cupping his face "Listen to me Joseph, and I mean listen to me, Ok?" She exclaimed as he fought his anger "I know you are really angry over this, I am too and I am sure if I was close enough, I would end up doing something I too would regret, but going over to England and killing this waste of space man wouldn't do anyone any good," She said and looked into his eyes "If this gets out to the Police, the first person they will look at is you, being her Father Joseph." She said trying to relax him "And do you think you'd be any good to Cara, or any of the others from behind bars?" She asked.

"No, but he just..." He stopped when she stepped closer and kissed him "That's not fair."

"Joseph, shut up." She exclaimed, cupping his face again "We are meant to be getting married soon, how can I get married if your inside? Don't do this to your family Joe, please? We really need you more than ever right now and going to kill this man wouldn't help matters." She whispered and rested her forehead against his as he put his hands on her sides.

"I'm sorry, I will try and calm myself." He whispered and kissed her while wrapping his arms around her waist.

"After you've fully calmed down, I will call Gabby and find out her side of the story?" She offered as he nodded "Ok, now lets go and clean your hand up." She answered while taking his other hand and led him through to her bathroom, forcing him to hold his hand under the tap.

"Honestly Clarisse, my hand is fine." He whispered while watching her get the first aid box from under the sink "I just wished it was his face,"

"I know, I think we both wished that." Clarisse answered while standing up and got a bandage out of the box.

"I'm glad your here though, I'm not sure what I would of done if you hadn't been." He said, watching her.

"I'm sure you would be on the plane heading to England by now." Clarisse said looking up at him then down at his hand as she started wrapping it in the bandage.

"Probably." He answered and closed his eyes.

"Don't worry darling, I have heard that Karma is a bitch." She smiled as he laughed and opened his eyes.

"Yes, I heard that too." He nodded and hugged her "Thank you Clarisse."

"No problem." She smiled.

Coming out into the suite a short time later, Clarisse moved the phone and put it on the coffee table.

"Ok Joseph you need to be quiet ok, because if she knows your in the room she won't speak." Clarisse said while looking up at him "Got it?"

"Yes," He nodded and stood back as Clarisse pressed the call out button and dialed her number.

After a moment she answered.

"Hello Gabby speaking."

"Gabby it's Clarisse, I need to talk to you about Cara." Clarisse said looking at Joseph.

"Ah." She answered "I knew this day was going to come."

"So you've been expecting it?" Clarisse asked and looked down at the phone.

"Yes," Gabby nodded to herself "And just so you know, I'm sticking by my husband." She answered.

"Husband?" Clarisse asked while looking up at Joseph, as he stepped forward.

"Yes, we got married 2 weeks ago." Gabby answered.

Clarisse put her hand up to Joseph, and pointed to him to step back "I don't understand how you could marry someone who asks your daughter for sex, then when she refused he attacked her, how could you call your daughter a liar Gabby?" Clarisse asked and put her hands on her knees while leaning forward, starting to get angry.

"Because that's what she did, she lied to me." Gabby answered "When I asked him about it, he denied it."

"And you believed him over your own daughter?" Clarisse asked while looking up at Joseph, who knew she was getting angry from the tone in her voice.

"Yes." Gabby answered.

"How could you?" Clarisse asked as Joseph folded his arms, watching her.

"It was really quite easy Clarisse, maybe you should try it with one of your daughters." Gabby answered as Clarisse gasped.

"There's a difference Gabby, I actually love my children, including Cara and Rose, who I might add I have seen as my own ever since they were babies and if any one of them came to me and told me something like this I would certainly believe them." She said putting her hand on the table next to the phone "I know Cara doesn't want to see you ever again and I am pretty sure when Rose finds out about this she wouldn't want to see you again either."

"Is that a threat?" Gabby asked.

"Take it as you so please, but I will tell you something Gabby you don't deserve the title of Mom, you disgust me to the point where I want to throw up. I not only feel sorry for your kids you have now, but your parents too, I just hope that they are aware of the daughter they raised, because I know if you were mine I wouldn't want anything to do with you!" She stopped to take a deep breath "I hope that you and your Husband will be very happy together, and please don't you ever ever come looking for the girls when you find out what a scum bag he actually is!" She fumed and hung up as Joseph punched the air.

"I can't believe you just did that." Joseph smirked and watched as Clarisse held her head in her hands "Clarisse, I'm so proud and I know Cara will be too." He smiled while moving next to her, and gave her a kiss as someone knocked on the door.

"Come in." Clarisse said looking at Joseph then towards the door as Rose appeared "Rose, darling is everything ok?" She asked as Rose looked down.

"What's wrong?" Joseph asked while standing up and walked over to her.

"There are some Police here, they want to speak with Cara." She said as Clarisse and Joseph looked at each other.

"It will be fine," Joseph whispered and took Clarisse's hand "Why don't you go and get Cara and we will meet you downstairs in the living room?" He asked.

"Ok," Clarisse nodded and left with Rose.

As they went to get Cara, Joseph headed downstairs and showed them into the living room.

Coming in the room a few moments later as everyone stood up.

"I think you know why we are here?" The officer said and watched as Cara nodded.

"I do," She said as Joseph and Clarisse looked at each other.

"And your 100 percent sure you want to file this complaint?" They asked and watched her nod.

"I do." Cara nodded and got her phone from her pocket "I have evidence too." She said fiddling with her phone as Clarisse and Joseph looked on in confusion.

"Would you mind if we kept this?" They asked.

"Sure, that's the only photos on there and I deleted all my contacts so do as you please with it." Cara nodded and watched them go through the photos.

"You certainly took a good few photos, this will help in the case." The officer nodded "You are being very brave over this,"

"I need to be, I have a young sister I need to look out for." Cara answered, as Clarisse realized what was going on and moved sitting on the arm of the chair she was sitting in and put her arm around her back "I know we have my families support, but I need to do this."

"We understand." They nodded and watched as Clarisse kissed the top of Cara's head "You are lucky indeed to have such a wonderful family."

"Thanks." Cara answered.

"Can we talk to you on your own, we need to ask you some questions."

"Of course." Cara nodded and looked at Clarisse and Joseph "I will come and find you when I'm done, ok?"

"Ok," Clarisse nodded and hugged her as Joseph walked over to the door.

Leaving them to talk they headed out into the foyer to find Rose and Amelia sat waiting, moving into the kitchen to give them some privacy seconds later.

"What's going on?" Rose asked.

"We can't tell you anything yet, that's up to Cara." Clarisse answered and sat down at the table.

"Oh." Rose answered.

"Come on Rose, let's go and find Lexi and Lena." Amelia offered and walked out as Clarisse nodded slowly then looked at Joseph.

* * *

A couple hours later Cara headed to the kitchen.

"Hey," Clarisse said when she saw her at the door.

"Are you ok?" Joseph asked as he stood up.

"I am," Cara nodded as Joseph hugged her "I'm sorry for everything I have put you through and will understand if you don't want me to stay here anymore, as I understand that what I did yesterday I brought shame on the family, well not just the family but on the Royal family too." She said looking down as she started crying "And I'm so sorry." She whispered while wiping her eyes as Clarisse stood up.

"Don't be darling," She said standing next to her "Everything's fine, and why would we want you to move out?" She asked while wrapping her arms around her.

"You mean I can stay?" She asked as Joseph reached over and cupped her cheek.

"Yes you can stay, in fact I will be very upset if you ever did move out." Clarisse said and kissed her forehead "Just remember that when you do decide to move on when your older." She smiled as Cara laughed a little.

"Ok," Cara nodded and wrapped her arms around Clarisse's waist as they stood hugging Joseph smiled.

"Who contacted the Police though?" Clarisse asked as she lifted her head.

"I did," Cara answered "As after you left me I knew Daddy would get to the point where he would want to kill him, and because I don't want to lose my Daddy like I have to the person who called herself my Mom, I knew I had to do something." She whispered "Actually, I never lost my Mom." She said hugging Clarisse tightly "I have the best Mom in the whole wide world." She smiled.

"Awww darling," Clarisse smiled and kissed her.

"I'm proud of you, you know that?" Joseph asked as Clarisse let Cara go and watched as she stepped closer to him, hugging each other as they both stood crying.

Clarisse stood crying herself a little as she reached over and brushed her hand down Cara's long hair.

"Come on," Joseph said putting his arm around Cara's shoulders "Let's go for a walk and talk to your sister."

"Ok," Cara nodded and walked out with him.

Clarisse nodded to herself then sat down with a sigh and wiped her eyes free from her tears when not long after Amelia and Lena came back in, sitting with her for a while.

* * *

Later that evening after getting Lena to bed Clarisse went to talk to Cara, finding her in bed with Rose.

"Can I come in girls?" She asked as Cara sat up.

"Of course," She nodded and watched her walk in and close the door "Is everything ok?"

"Yeah, I just came to say goodnight and to let you know that," Clarisse said sitting on the edge of the bed as Rose sat up "No matter what happens ok, I will always be your Mom." She smiled while reaching over and took hold of their hands "I knew you when you were born but you back then of course knew me as Aunt Clari," She smiled.

"We remember." Rose nodded.

"We were so over the moon when you finally hooked up with Daddy again," Cara giggled.

"Yeah and telling us when we were in the mall that we could be bridesmaids," Rose smiled.

"Yeah, we are still waiting on that by the way?" Cara asked.

"I know and don't worry I will make sure your Father arranges that you can be my bridesmaids." Clarisse smiled as they moved and hugged her "I am always here for you both, if ever you have a problem ok." She whispered while putting her arms around them.

"We know," Cara nodded and sat up, looking at her "Thank you for everything today,"

"Not a problem." Clarisse smiled and cupped her face "I'm just glad I could be there for you."

"I'm glad you were there for me too," Cara nodded as Rose watched them "And Mom?"

"Yeah?" Clarisse said while looking at her.

"I don't hate you, I LOVE you." She giggled and hugged her.

"Good, because I love you too." Clarisse nodded and wrapped her arms around her.

Pulling apart a few minutes later Clarisse cupped their cheeks with a smile.

"I can't believe how grown up you've both become, I am so proud of you both." She smiled.

"Thank you." Rose smiled and hugged her.

"Ok, now I know you have only just become friends again but we've had a busy day so please don't stay up too late," She smiled while standing up "Or there will be trouble."

"Does that go for you and Daddy too?" Rose smirked as Cara gasped "You and Daddy can't stay up late either, and believe me we will know if you did or not." She giggled as Clarisse grabbed a pillow and playfully hit her with it, getting into a pillow fight seconds later.

"Ok ok," Clarisse exclaimed while trying to pull herself away "I'm going now."

"Be good then and don't stay up to late." Cara giggled as Clarisse looked back at them.

"Only kidding," Rose giggled with Cara "We love you."

"And we love you too." Clarisse smiled and headed over to the doors "See you in the morning." She nodded.

"Goodnight," Cara smiled and blew her a kiss.

Pulling up the door with a small smile, heading back to her suite, shutting and locking the door behind her. Walking through to the bedroom to find that Joseph was out on the balcony.

"What are you doing out here, it's freezing?" Clarisse asked while standing next to him and put her arms around his waist from the side.

"I was just thinking," He said while looking at her "Did you talk with Cara and Rose?"

"Yes I did," Clarisse nodded with a small smile "I told them that they've had a busy day and not to stay up to late." She smiled.

"And what did they say to that?" He asked with a chuckle while turning to her and wrapped his arms around her shoulders as she left hers around his waist.

"They replied with, well that goes for you and Daddy too." She smirked.

"Oh really now?" He asked while moving his arms up her back, brushing her hair back, running his fingers through it as she smiled up at him "We will have to see about that." He whispered and kissed her a few times.

"Mmmm we will," She smiled and studied his face "I'm proud of you, you know?" She asked as he raised his eyebrow at her "Well you were pretty angry earlier and you didn't run to the airport, if this happened a few years ago you would of been in London now."

"I know," He nodded while locking his arms around her shoulders and looked up at the sky for a second before looking back down into her eyes "I guess you tamed me?" He said with a cheeky smile.

"Oh no I hope not," She whispered while placing her hands on his back "I really hope I haven't." She exclaimed.

"Don't worry, you have tamed me on some things, just a few other things you can NOT tame me on." He winked and hugged her.

"Good," She smiled as they stepped back "Come on, I think it's time we got to bed." She said heading back inside, followed by Joseph who shut and locked the french doors behind them.


	17. Chapter 17

_First of all I just wanted to thank everyone for reading and reviewing this story. I am glad that you like it :) _

_Here's the next part, Hope you will enjoy it! _

_And a special thanks to someone, she knows who she is ;) Thanks for all your help yesterday! Means a lot :) _

_Enjoy!_

ooOoo

Several months later, today is Clarisse's birthday.

A few day's ago Joseph whisked Clarisse off on holiday to Bora Bora for her birthday.

And after having a late night down in the resort bar to celebrate Clarisse's birthday a little early, Joseph made up some coffee and moved, sitting back on the bed next to Clarisse as she lay fast asleep on her tummy, sheets barely covering her.

After a few moments she lifted her head "What is that smell?"

"Coffee," Joseph said looking down at her as she pulled the sheets up, covering herself as she sat up "Did you sleep well?" He asked as she took the coffee "You have remembered that you are a Queen right?"

"What do you mean?" She asked and sipped her coffee.

"Well last night, I think you over done it with the cocktails, flirting with the waiter and manager." He said as she gasped.

"You are joking, right?" She exclaimed as he shook his head "I didn't do that, I wouldn't do that?" She said and sipped some more of her coffee.

"You did," He nodded with a cheeky grin.

"Aww I'm sorry," She whispered and watched him leaning forward, pressing his lips against hers.

"Don't be sorry, you were cute." He smiled and kissed her again before sitting back "Anyway, Happy Birthday," He grinned while leaning over and grabbed two boxes of the floor and placed them on the bed between them "Hope you like them."

"Oh they are from you, I am sure I will." Clarisse smiled and passed him her coffee "Thank you darling." She smiled and opened the big box first to find a cream knee length halter neck dress "Aww this is so cute," She smiled while lifting it from the box.

"I thought you could wear it tonight for our special birthday dinner," He smiled while laying across the bed.

"I will, this is beautiful." She smiled and gently put it back in the box "Thank you so much."

"I had it made special for you," He smiled and watched her put the lid back on the box "Now open the other one," He grinned.

"Ok," She smiled at him then opened the box to find a pair of shoes to go with the dress "Oh wow, you are spoiling me today." She grinned while leaning over and kissed him a couple times "Thank you so much," She whispered and sat back.

"I spoil you all the time," He grinned.

"I know you do, but more so on my birthday." She smiled and looked at him "Did I really flirt with the waiter and manager last night?"

"Yes you did," He laughed and rolled over.

"I'm so sorry," She whispered while watching him.

"Don't be," He smiled while watching her put the shoes back in the box and replace the lid "Now how about you go and get yourself ready, we have a breakfast date."

"Ok," She smiled and kissed him before climbing of the bed.

"Mmmm mmm mmm," He moaned as she looked back at him "What, I can't help it, your naked." He laughed as she shook her head and disappeared into the bathroom.

After she had a shower she slipped into a maxi dress, she slipped on her sunglasses then headed out to where Joseph was sat reading.

"Ready?" She asked as he looked up at her.

"I love you in a maxi dress," He smiled while standing up "You look beautiful."

"Why thank you," She smiled down at her dress then looked back at him as he stood next to her.

"Let's go and get some breakfast," He grinned while putting his hand on her lower back.

They headed out the hut and headed down to the resort for their breakfast.

"You know I was thinking," Clarisse smiled at him as he walked really close to her, leaving his hand on her back "You didn't need to get me anything for my birthday as you brought me on holiday." She smiled and looked ahead.

"I know I did," He grinned at her "But I still wanted to get you something to unwrap."

"Well you could of wrapped yourself up, I could of unwrapped you then." She giggled.

"Well why didn't I think of that." He chuckled as he lowered his hand on to her bum as she grinned back at him "What?"

"Nothing," She smiled and looked ahead while shaking her head, leaving him grinning to himself "Thank you for everything though." She smiled.

"Oh it's no problem, I do love to spoil you." He grinned as they made their way to the restaurant for breakfast.

As they approached Clarisse put her arms back, taking hold of Joseph's hand with both hers and got shown to a private booth, what Joseph had requested.

"This is lovely," Clarisse smiled at the table settings "Thank you." She smiled at the waiter who smiled back when she put her hand on his arm, then moved sitting down as he walked away "That wasn't the waiter I was flirting with last night, was it?" She asked while looking at Joseph as he moved next to her.

"No," He smiled while shaking his head and put his arm around her shoulders "You will know him when you see him." He smiled while rubbing her shoulder.

"I doubt it, if I got as drunk as you claimed." She giggled and sipped her juice as the waiter came back and gave them the menu "Thank you." She smiled as he bowed and walked away.

After they ate, they sat talking then Clarisse moved to the other side of the table.

"Hey," Joseph exclaimed "Where are you going?" He said pulling a sad face.

"I just need to go use the little girls room," Clarisse smiled while looking at him "I will be right back." She nodded and disappeared.

When she returned a few moments later she bumped into the waiter from the night before, and as they stood talking next to the table Joseph got a tiny bit jealous. Then watched as they said goodbye.

"Now I know, it was him? Wasn't it?" She asked while sitting down and sipped her drink.

"Yes it was," He nodded while looking down.

"Relax Joseph, it's just a bit of fun." She smiled about to move but stopped when she saw the manager appear.

"Bonjour Votre Majesté!" He smiled and took her hand, kissing the back of it as she giggled.

As they had a conversation in french, Joseph sat amused, and had to admit to himself that he did love it when she talked french and still loved that even after all these years, she still had her french accent.

"Ahh Merci, Merci!" He exclaimed as Clarisse smiled and watched him walk away while slipping her shoe off under the table and sipped her drink.

"What did you say?" Joseph asked, taking a sip of his coffee and watched her rest her elbows on the table when she realized he wasn't impressed, she slowly moved her foot over, running it up his leg as he tilted his head a little and raised his eyebrow at her "Clari?" He whispered as she just shrugged, resting her chin on one of her hands, moving her foot up his thigh "What are you doing?" He added.

"What does it feel like?" She gave him a cheeky smile while leaning forward, arching her back, settling her foot on his crotch as the waiter returned to clean away their breakfast things.

"Would you like anything else?" He asked looking at Clarisse.

"Oh just a jug of water please," She smiled and looked towards Joseph "What about you darling?" She asked as the waiter moved his gaze from her to him "Would you like anything else?" She giggled when she noticed he was blushing.

"Um," He said, jolting a little when she moved her foot "No thank you," He said shaking his head.

"Very well," He nodded and carried on cleaning away the table.

"Can you also bring two glasses with the water please?" Clarisse asked, carrying on her act under the table.

"Of course," The waiter nodded and walked away.

"That...Wasn't Nice." Joseph exclaimed and watched her bite her bottom lip.

"Awww," She said moving around and sat next to him "I'm sorry."

"You are a bad woman Clarisse," He whispered and sipped his coffee.

"Oh really? Any other time you tell me that I'm an angel." She exclaimed and looked at him laughing a little as he put his cup down "I can't be a bad woman if I'm an angel?" She whispered "So what's it to be?" She added and put her hand on his thigh, giving it a little squeeze.

"Well, you are a bit of both actually." He smiled while putting his hand on her back as she looked at him "You have the horns of evil, but you have a halo hanging from one." He winked as she laughed out loud.

"Here's your water?" The waiter smiled placing the glasses and water on the table in front of them.

"Thank you." Clarisse smiled and watched him walk away "Oh and to answer your question before, about what I said?" She added while pouring out some water for them both.

"Yeah, what did you say?" He asked while slipping his fingers under the strap of her bra and dress.

"I told him that he had beautiful eyes." She whispered while turning to face him.

"Oh," He whispered and watched her sip her water.

"But don't worry though," She started while putting her glass down then raised her hand, gripping his jaw as she kissed him then studied his face "Yours are much more sexier," She whispered "They got me into bed after all, didn't they?" She giggled as he grinned at her.

"Oh and here's me thinking it was for my body." He whispered back.

"Oh that too of course," She teased, giving his thigh a squeeze again then slowly moved her hand up, cupping his groin "Among other things of course." She winked.

"Oh you are a tease Mrs Renaldi, you know that?" He whispered and watched her move a little in the seat.

"I do aim to please," She winked and slipped under the table, making him gasp.

"Clarisse," He exclaimed while lifting the table cloth up "What are you doing?"

"Shh!" She said grabbing the cloth and pulled it down.

"Oh my god, I can't believe this is happening." He whispered and heard her laugh a little from under the table as she unzipped his pants.

As she had her way with him under the table, Joseph tried to keep his cool and smiled at passerby's, when the manager started walking passed he stopped when he realized that she was missing.

"Ahh where's she gone?" He asked while walking over to the table.

"Um," He said trying to stop her under the table "She went to the loo I think," He nodded, blushing when Clarisse slapped his hands away.

"Ahh," He nodded "Well while's she gone, I will just let you know that everything is in order." He winked as Joseph smiled realizing Clarisse had stopped.

"Thank you," He nodded.

"No problem, see you later." The manager nodded and walked away.

Seconds later Clarisse was sat beside Joseph and looking at him.

"What's in order?" She asked as he sorted himself out.

"Does it matter?" He asked and watched her look away for a second then back at him "After what you've just done I am so glad that breakfast is being put on the bill." He said grabbing her hand and climbed out of the booth, making her climb out too.

"Joseph what are you doing?" She asked while standing beside him and noticed he was still aroused, making her laugh a little as he stepped closer.

"You can't start something then stop half way through, that's wrong." He whispered in her ear then kissed her neck.

"And here I was thinking you saw me as a bad woman with a halo hanging off my horn, isn't that what us bad women do?" She smirked while folding her arms "Start something then don't finish it?" She asked while raising her eyebrow at him.

"Well this time, your not." He said, making her run with him as she laughed.

The waiter and manager watched them rushing out the restaurant then looked at each other with a smirk before carrying on with what they had to do.

* * *

"You know," Joseph smiled while snuggling up to Clarisse laying beside him and extended his arm around her waist "I can't believe you did that in the restaurant."

"I can't either," She smiled at him.

"Something has really got into you," He smiled and kissed her shoulder as she brought her hand up, cupping his face "But whatever it is, I love it." He smiled and started kissing her neck.

"Well whatever it is, you've done it." She whispered as he raised his head and looked at her.

"How so?" He asked and ran his hand up and down her side.

"Well I never used to be this way, only since 'we' got together." She chuckled "I would never of acted that way before." She smiled at him.

"Well I love it," He smirked "It must be the heat." He grinned and started kissing her shoulder.

"Must be," She whispered and closed her eyes as he lowered his kisses down over her chest.

"Ready to go again?" He asked while moving and laid on her as she put her arms up, snaking them around his shoulders as she raised her head, kissing him a couple times.

"For another round of heated love making?" She smiled while resting her head back on the pillow, feeling his arousal as he nodded "Yes of course," She smiled and started laughing as he tickled her.

* * *

Awaking a short time later to find himself alone, he sat up and noticed Clarisse was sat out on the deck of their hut. Pulling on his swim shorts he headed out and stood next to her as she lifted her head.

"Mmmm a bikini?" He smiled as she took her sunglasses off.

"Yes, only for when we are alone and private, other wise its a swimsuit." She chuckled and watched him sit down on the lounger next to her legs "Did you sleep well?" She asked.

"I did, though I was sad to find myself alone when I awoke." He smirked cheekily at her as she grabbed her drink and sipped it through the straw.

"Aww I'm sorry, but I wanted to get some sun while we are here, get a lovely tan to go home with." She smiled and sat up while putting her glass back down "Which reminds me," She said standing up "I best lay on my front now, to get my back tanned." She smiled and adjusted the lounger so it was flat as he watched.

"You are looking very sexy right now." He whispered and watched her move, putting her leg over and straddled the lounger as she sat down.

"I need some cream rubbed into my back," She said holding out the lotion "Would you like to do the honors?" She asked.

"Of course," He nodded and watched her stand back up.

"Thank you." She smiled and laid down on her front, untying her halter neck bikini top.

"Wow Clari, you are getting brave." He smirked at her as she turned her head to the side.

"Well this is pretty private and I know that no one's going to see." She smiled and felt him start to rub some lotion into her back.

"I know, but still." He grinned, carrying on "I quite like the thought of you, my sexy fiancee sunbathing almost nude." He chuckled and tickled her a little.

"Well get used to it," She smiled after a few moments "As this is going to happen a lot here."

"I can't wait." He smiled.

After a few moments he went to wash his hands and get himself a drink, when he sat on the lounger next to Clarisse she lifted her head and looked at him.

"What?" He asked while looking at her.

"I love you," She smiled and reached her hand over for his hand.

"Aww," He said putting the book to one side and took her hand "I love you too." He smiled at her then their hands as she rested her head back down.

* * *

Later that day, after getting showered and dressed they left the hut to head out to dinner with Clarisse wearing the dress and shoes that Joseph had bought her for her birthday. Stopping at the bar for a drink before leaving.

Returning from the loo Clarisse sat back on the bar stool and sipped her drink "It looks like someones getting married on the resort this evening?" She said putting her glass down and put her hand on his thigh.

"Yeah the barmaid was just telling me," He said turning and looked towards the beach then looked back at Clarisse "A beautiful sunset wedding on the beach." He smiled and sipped his drink.

"Aww how romantic." Clarisse smiled and fiddled with her watch as he watched her.

"You like that idea?" He asked.

"Yeah," Clarisse nodded "It's romantic to get married on the beach at sunset." She smiled.

"I never knew this?" He questioned and watched her lift her glass.

"Oh I thought I had told you years ago," She said and sipped her drink.

"You probably did, but I can't remember." He smiled while watching her put her glass back down "Maybe we should do that?"

"It's not up to me remember," She laughed a little "I put you in charge of the wedding." She smiled and rubbed his thigh a little while leaning forward "Do whatever you want." She smiled cheekily at him then kissed him several times.

"Ok, I will." He nodded and watched her sitting back "I have seen you in a whole new light on the this trip." He smiled as she looked at him "And I like what I see."

"Good," She smiled and watched him sip his drink "What time do we have to leave for dinner?" She asked.

"Oh relax, we got plenty of time." He smiled while taking her hand and checked the time from her watch "Yep, plenty of time." He chuckled as she smiled at him "I have to confess something though." He smiled lovingly at her as he lent closer to her.

"Oh really?" She asked while leaning closer to him, resting both her hands down on his thighs "What's that then?" She asked and kissed him.

"That wedding," He said looking over at the beach then back at her "Is ours." He smiled as she gasped and sat back, removing her hands from his thighs and held them up in front of her in shock.


	18. Chapter 18

_Thank you to everyone for reading this story so far, and thanks to those who leave me a review, you are all the BEST! THANK YOU._

_Here's the next part, hope you all enjoy it!_

ooOoo

"See," He smirked "I actually did remember what you told me." He chuckled while stepping of the stool and put his arm around her back as she lowered her hands and looked up at him "And if you look over there now, you will see the family waiting." He smiled and pointed over to where they were as Clarisse slowly looked over.

"How did you manage this?" She asked while stepping of the stool as he took her hand.

"It was tricky, believe me." He chuckled and led her over to the family.

After hugging and kissing them, Clarisse stepped back and gasped when she saw what the girls were wearing.

"You're in your bridesmaids dresses," Clarisse exclaimed.

"Yes we are." Olivia nodded and held up the flowers "I have your flowers too." She smiled.

"Well actually," Joseph started as everyone looked at him "She hasn't said yes about marrying me here yet," He smirked at Clarisse as she placed her hand on her chest "Clarisse, my love." He smiled while taking her other hand "Would you do me the honor of becoming my wife, here, today?" He asked with a smile.

"Yes, of course I will." She nodded while putting her free hand up, cupping his face as they shared a kiss then started laughing as he wrapped his arms around her, lifting her of the floor and swung her around a couple times as the family cheered.

Putting her down a few seconds later and kissed her again as the family giggled and looked away, giving them some privacy. A moment later they stepped apart and Olivia handed her, her flowers.

"Thank you," Clarisse smiled and smelt the flowers as Joseph watched her.

"Oh wait, you don't have your something old, blue, new, borrowed etc." Olivia exclaimed as everyone looked at her.

"Well, something new could be the dress," Joseph smiled down at it then back up at Clarisse.

"Awww yeah, that's a good one." Erica smiled "Something old?"

"Can be me," Clarisse smiled "Seeing though today I am a year older." She smirked.

"Rubbish, your getting younger and younger with every passing second." Joseph smiled while putting his hand on the top of her back.

"He's right," Olivia nodded "I don't like that idea," She smiled while shaking her head.

"Something old, could be this photo of me and your Mom on our wedding day," Clarisse's dad, Harry said while standing beside her "And it could be something borrowed too?" He said getting the photo from his wallet and passed it to her.

"Aww Dad," Clarisse nodded while taking the photo and looked at it for a second before looking up at him "Thank you." She smiled and hugged him.

"Ok, so something blue?" Mia smiled.

"Is your underwear blue?" Olivia smiled at her.

"Um..." She thought a second and shook her head "No it's not actually," She smirked as she felt Joseph's hand move to the back of her neck.

"I have one." He whispered as they looked at him "Her eyes, they are a beautiful blue?"

"Yes," Olivia exclaimed "That's everything then..." She smiled and watched as Clarisse stepped forward, looking around at everything set for the wedding.

"It's so beautiful." She smiled while turning back to her family.

"Did you see that they set up a base area over on the sand, where we will sit down for dinner after the wedding?" Erica smiled as Clarisse turned around to look again.

"I didn't actually see that," She laughed a little and turned back to them.

"Ok, so shall we get this wedding started?" Olivia asked as everyone nodded "Ok, Mom you will need to take off your shoes as its taking place down on the sand." She smiled.

"Ok, hold my flowers?" She asked about to give them to her but stopped when Joseph put his hand on her arm.

"Wait," He grinned "Let me take them off." He grinned while kneeling down in front of her and slowly removed her shoes, as the hotel manager started taking photos for them.

"What about the rings?" Clarisse asked as the thought popped into her head.

"Already taken care off." Pierre smirked while patting his shirt pocket as Joseph stood back up.

"So you've thought of everything?" Clarisse asked as Joseph nodded.

"You left it to me didn't you?" He asked as Clarisse nodded "Well then," He smirked "I thought of everything." He chuckled "Even arranging for your Father to give you away." He smiled and watched Clarisse look back at her Dad.

"This is amazing," She laughed just a little "I honestly thought you would give up and tell me to do it." She smiled as Joseph stood next to her.

"Nope he wasn't going to give up." Olivia smiled "He even asked our advice about this dress," She smiled while motioning to the dress as Clarisse gasped "BUT," She exclaimed "We didn't tell him what one to buy, he did that all on his own and even surprised us with the shoes too." Olivia smiled.

"And he only done that Grandma," Mia giggled "Because he knew you hadn't yet picked out a dress, just ours." She smiled as Clarisse looked back at Joseph.

"I arranged everything, see." He smiled, feeling proud.

"Aww I am so proud of you," Clarisse smiled while cupping his cheek.

"Are we ready?" Came a voice behind them, making everyone look to find the Bishop from Genovia stood smiling at them as Clarisse looked back at Joseph in surprise.

"I am really amazed over all of this," Clarisse smiled while putting her hand on her chest again.

"So what do you say?" Joseph asked "Are you ready to marry me, again?" He smiled.

"Yes," Clarisse nodded "I am very ready." She smiled, getting a bit teary.

"Please don't cry Mom," Olivia exclaimed and gave her a hug "Not yet anyway." She chuckled while looking at her face.

"I won't," Clarisse smiled "I'm fine." She nodded as Olivia stepped back.

"Places everyone," The Bishop smiled "As that sun is setting fast."

Everyone took their places on the sand, and watched as Harry and Clarisse made their way to them, with Joseph unable to take his eyes from her the whole time. Moments later she was stood beside him, being married by the Genovian Bishop.

Joseph who had been preparing this day for months had his own vows, by the time he had finished Clarisse and the girls were in tears, even Pierre shed a tear or two. Then surprising everyone Clarisse stated with her own vows, putting Joseph in tears, but ended with them both laughing.

"And now, By the power vested in me by the State of Bora Bora, I now pronounce you Husband and Wife" He smiled at Clarisse then Joseph "You may now kiss the bride." He nodded and closed his bible as Joseph stepped closer, wrapping his arms around Clarisse as she put her arms up, locking them around his shoulders as they shared their first kiss as a Married couple, blocking out the cheers from the family.

A moment later, Joseph broke the kiss with several small kisses as Clarisse moved one of her hands to the back of his head while still holding the flowers in her other one, then smiled as Joseph rested his forehead against hers.

"Finally, your Mrs Elizondo again." He beamed as she nodded, studying his face and kissed him again.

After a few moments they posed for photos that the manager was still taking for them, then they shared their first dance together in the sand. Dancing slowly to their song, with Joseph holding Clarisse's hand with one hand and his other placed on her back, as she had her other arm up around his shoulders, her hand on the back of his neck with the sides of the heads resting against each other.

"I love you so much Mrs Elizondo," Joseph whispered and watched as Clarisse slowly lifted her head.

"I love you too," She whispered back, looking in his eyes while tilting her head a little "I still can't believe you managed to do this, I really am shocked." She smiled.

"I told you I would, didn't I?" He smiled.

"Yes, you did." Clarisse nodded and laughed a little "Did you really have this dress and shoes in your suite case?"

"No, of course not." He smiled "Olivia brought it with her." He smiled and let go of her hand, wrapping his arm around her waist.

"I didn't think you did, or I would of seen it." She smiled and kissed him while putting her arm up, locking her hands together around his shoulders.

When their song finished the hotel team started playing carnival music on steel drums as the family got up and joined in dancing around, laughing and having a good time.

* * *

After everyone had eaten they all stayed around the table, talking and laughing as the hotel band carried on playing music for them.

"You know Mom," Erica smiled while leaning closer to her so she could hear her "When you and Daddy were getting married and dancing I noticed your tan on your back," She smiled as Clarisse sipped her drink and looked at her.

"Yeah I noticed that." Olivia smiled.

"What about it?" Clarisse asked while putting her glass down on the table in front of her as Joseph put his arm over her legs, caressing the side of her knee.

"Well there are no strap marks." Olivia asked.

"I know," Clarisse smiled "That's because I bathed without the bikini top on." She smiled as the girls jaw dropped, and Joseph couldn't help but laugh upon hearing the conversation.

"Your getting brave," Erica laughed.

"Well it's private out on the deck, so why not?" Clarisse shrugged with a cheeky smile and looked at Joseph then smiled as he lent closer and whispered something in her ear before kissing her cheek as Olivia and Erica smirked at each other.

After a few seconds they got up to dance to the music, leaving them alone. Only coming back to the table when Joseph's Mom, sat next to Clarisse to talk to her.

Then as Clarisse and Joseph shared another dance not long after, Olivia and her husband, James disappeared for a little while, returning to find Clarisse was now sat at the table talking to Erica, Isabella, Cara and Rose as Joseph stood at the bar with Pierre, Harry and Tom.

"What are you talking about?" Olivia asked sitting next to them as James joined the men.

"Oh just stuff," Erica nodded and looked at her as she winked, making her smile.

"Where did you get too?" Clarisse asked while picking up her drink and took a sip.

"Oh I had to go and put my phone on charge." She smiled.

"It took you half hour to do that?" Clarisse exclaimed as the girls giggled.

"You know Mom, Dad can't take his eyes from you." Erica smiled as Clarisse looked over to find him staring over at her "Told you," She giggled with the others.

After a few minutes as the ladies sat giggling together, Joseph came over and whispered something in Clarisse's ear, smiling she stood up.

"Where are you going?" Olivia asked while watching Clarisse step away from the chairs.

"Me and your Mom are going for a walk along the beach," Joseph smiled while taking Clarisse's hand.

"Ok," Olivia smiled as they smiled at her then walked away.

* * *

Returning a short time later, both standing by the table as Clarisse grabbed her drink and took a couple sips as Joseph stood next to her, his hand caressing the back of her neck gently.

"Ok," Pierre smiled while standing up "Can I make a toast?" He asked and watched as Clarisse and Joseph sat down at the table.

"Of course," Joseph nodded as Clarisse crossed her legs.

"Thanks," He smiled and looked around the table "Now that I have started this, I'm not really sure what to say." He said looking down at his glass for a second then slowly looked back up "Other than, It's about time you got married again!" He smiled while raising his glass as laughter filled the air "May you both stay married this time, and live a long and happy life together, which I know you will." He winked.

"Here here," Olivia exclaimed while raising her glass too as Pierre grabbed a box from the side of his chair.

"This is a little something from all of us, thanks to the hotel manager, of course." He smiled and placed the box in front of them.

"We hope you like it," Erica smiled at them.

"Thank you," Clarisse smiled and lifted the lid from the box to find a photo album, lifting it out and watched as Olivia removed the box before placing it back down on the table.

And as they all gathered around them, they started going through the photos of their wedding as Joseph rested his arm over Clarisse's legs, his hand down, running the tip of his finger in circles over her ankle and front of her foot.

"This is amazing," Clarisse smiled while looking up at the family "Thank you all so much."

"Turn the page Mom," Pierre smiled and watched her turn the page.

"Aww, look at the photo." Clarisse smiled while pointing to one of a giant bed with rose petals over it and a picture on the wall behind it with 'Congratulations to you Clarisse and Joseph on your wedding!' When she realized what it said she gasped and looked back up as they laughed.

"What's this?" Joseph asked while looking up.

"Your new room, well actually its the Deluxe Beachfront Villa, with a pool too." Erica giggled as Clarisse and Joseph gasped "Where you will be spending the rest of your holiday/honeymoon." She smiled.

"And yes we know that you've booked for the hut for the week." Olivia smiled.

"But we wanted to surprise you, and upgraded you." Pierre smiled "Congratulations, Mom and Dad, and Mom?" He smiled as she looked up at him "Happy Birthday, we love you."

"Aww you done all of this?" Clarisse asked as they nodded.

"Well thank you very much," Joseph nodded, hardly able to believe it then looked at Clarisse.

"All your stuff is in the new place too," Olivia grinned "That's what me and James was doing earlier on," She chuckled as Clarisse nodded slowly.

"I can't believe how you all managed to do this," Clarisse said placing her hand on her chest again and noticed Joseph looking at her.

"I love you," He whispered and lent closer, kissing her slowly as the family cheered again, making passerby's look in surprise.

"I love you too," She whispered between kisses, seconds later.

And after sharing a couple more dances and drinks with the family they headed to their villa, leaving the rest of the family to celebrate without them.

Walking her backwards to the bed while placing his hand on her side, kissing each other frantically as she tried to undo the buttons on his shirt. Pushing it over his shoulders as they fell onto the bed, when Joseph started laughing.

"What's so funny?" Clarisse asked while looking up at him.

"I got my arm stuck in the shirt." He laughed and looked at her as she started laughing.

"How did you manage that?" She asked and helped him get out of the shirt, then carried on kissing each other, forgetting about the question as she removed his vest seconds later, tossing it to one side, soon to be forgotten.

Smiling down at her as he ran his hand up her thigh under the skirt of her dress, pleasuring her with his fingers as she locked her leg around him and grasped at his arm and back while tipping her head back and closed her eyes as he lowered his head, kissing her neck as he made her moan and raise her hips to him.

Stopping moments later when she pushed him back, raising his eyebrow at her as she lifted her head looking down between them as she began to undo his pants. Watching as he knelt in front of her and removed them, laying back down on her seconds later. Laughing as she made them roll over so she was on top.

Removing her dress and bra, tossing it to the floor while lowering herself on his chest, kissing him as he wrapped his arms around her, moving one hand up onto the back of her head as she moved her arms up, placing her hands on the bed above his shoulders.

Rolling them over so Joseph was back on top and in charge, Clarisse watched as he knelt between her legs, removing her panties then sat back and removed his boxers, freeing himself as she licked her lips. Taking her hard and fast seconds later.

Collapsing on the bed beside her a short time later, both trying to catch their breath.

"That was amazing," He whispered as she turned her head to look at him.

She smiled while turning onto her side and watched as he took her hand "It was." She grinned as he moved closer and kissed her.

After a few moments Joseph climbed of the bed and walked around to the champagne and strawberries as Clarisse sat up, holding the sheets against her chest and watched him.

"I can't believe your walking around naked," She laughed as he smirked over at her.

"Well no one's going to see." He winked and ate a strawberry, then moved over to the bed and fed her one with a smile.

"Thank you," She smiled and watched him pour them both a glass of champagne before walking over to the bed and handed her, her glass.

"Thank you for agreeing to marry me today." He smiled and took a sip of his drink.

"What would you of done if I had said no?" She asked while watching him sit on the bed beside her.

"I would of probably died," He said and laughed a little while looking down "But I knew some how in my heart that you wouldn't say no." He smiled while lifting his head and looked into her eyes.

"Because you know me to well," She smiled and lent closer, kissing him softly while placing her free hand on the bed beside him.

"Let's get rid of these," He smiled while taking her glass and turned around, placing them on the bedside table before moving down the bed under the covers "This time," He whispered while moving, laying gently on her "I'm going to make love to you nice and slow." He smiled while moving the sheets up their bodies a little.

"Ok," Clarisse smiled at him as shifted on her a little, smiling against her lips as she brought her legs up, resting them against his hips as she placed her hands on his sides and raised her head, kissing him a couple times before making love, for the second time that night.


	19. Chapter 19

_I want to say a big thank you to all my readers and an even bigger THANK YOU to those who leave a review, you are by far THE BEST! _

_You all ROCK!_

_Thank you. _

_Here's the next part, hopefully you will all enjoy it! _

_xx_

ooOoo

A couple weeks later.

Clarisse and Joseph arrived home from their honeymoon last night, and because it was late, they didn't get a chance to see anyone as after having a bite to eat they retired to their suite.

* * *

The sun was fully up the following morning, after not getting much sleep last night, Clarisse awoke snuggled safe and warm in Joseph's protective arms. She turned in his embrace careful not to wake him just yet, only when she tipped her head back she found him smiling.

"You're awake," She whispered and smiled when he opened one eye.

"I am," He nodded and put his free arm up on the pillow, under his head "Not for long though." He whispered "How did you sleep, well what you got of it?" He asked with a chuckle.

"Like a baby," Clarisse smiled and lifted her head, resting her chin on his chest "Nothing beats our own bed." She smiled, running her finger in circles through his chest hair.

"That, I totally agree with." He smiled and lifted his head, kissing her a couple times.

"How did you sleep?" She asked, resting her head back on his chest.

"The same as you," He smiled and kissed the top of her head as she smiled against his chest.

"Those two weeks went so fast," She sighed while extending her arm around his waist and lifted her head again.

"They did," He nodded and looked at her "Though just because we are home, it doesn't mean that our honeymoon has to end," He smiled and rolled over on top of her, making her laugh "I'm still in honeymoon mode," He grinned against her neck while pulling the sheets up over them a bit more.

"That's good," Clarisse smiled and looked into his eyes as he looked down at her "Because I am too," She smiled and put her hands on his neck and jaw.

"I'm going to love you," He winked, lowering his head and started kissing her slowly as she snaked her arms around his shoulders, placing one hand on the back of his head.

* * *

After having breakfast Clarisse and Joseph sat talking and laughing together when Pierre came in.

"Ahh your home." He smiled and walked over getting some coffee "When did you get back?"

"Last night," Joseph smiled over at him then looked at Clarisse, before having a spoonful of yogurt.

"I would ask you if you had a nice holiday, but well it's obvious you did." He chuckled and sipped his coffee while moving over to the table.

"You know," Joseph said looking at the yogurt pot as Clarisse looked at him, sipping her coffee "I would rather be doing something else with this," He smiled as Clarisse choked on her coffee "Licking it of the spoon is no fun anymore." He smirked as Clarisse started coughing as Pierre looked up.

"Are you ok?" He asked as she wiped her face with a napkin.

"Yes I'm fine, thank you." She said looking at Joseph "Did you just say what I thought you said?" She whispered.

"What did he say?" Pierre asked.

"I said..." He started and stopped when Clarisse covered his mouth with her hand.

"Pierre really doesn't want to hear that," Clarisse answered and removed her hand as Joseph laughed.

"If it's what I think it's about, Mom's right." Pierre nodded, sipped his coffee again and put the cup down while grabbing the paper "Keep it to yourself!" He laughed and opened the paper up while looking at them, then looked back down at the paper "I see you've made front page news again, Mom."

"I have?" Clarisse asked while looking over at him "That doesn't surprise me." She said watching him as he read the paper and Joseph finished of his yogurt.

"You had to go through the airport?" Pierre said looking up "How come?"

"Because where we came without notice, they wouldn't allow the car out to meet us." She sighed "I didn't mind though, the airport was pretty quiet at that time." She smiled.

"Yeah, it looks quiet from the photo of you both." He said and looked up at her "Have you read it?" He asked as Clarisse shook her head "The big question is, is the Queen of Genovia Married?" He smirked as he passed the paper to her "Whose sweatshirt are you wearing?"

"Joe's." She answered while looking at the photos.

"That was a bit of a silly question really," Pierre smirked at them as Joseph nodded.

"You should of guessed that," Clarisse laughed while looking up then looked back at the paper reading a bit of it out "The Queen of Genovia arrived home late last night after a trip away with her former husband and partner of 10 years, Mr Elizondo." She smiled up at Joseph then back down at the paper "Looking very loved up while walking through the airport hand in hand, and after being spotted wearing what appears to be a wedding ring, we ask this question, Did the Queen actually get married while she was away?" She laughed a little as Joseph took the paper.

"If only they knew," He smirked at Clarisse as she nodded and rested her elbows on the table in front of her and rested her chin on her hands as he carried on reading the paper.

"Guess I better let them know the truth," Clarisse sighed and looked at Pierre "Are you sticking around today?" She asked.

"Well it depends on how things go around here," He smiled and finished his coffee "I can't wait to see the holiday photos," He smiled as Joseph ran his hand up and down Clarisse's back.

"Neither can I," Clarisse smiled while looking at Joseph.

"I'm going to do it today, don't worry." He laughed as Clarisse looked back at Pierre.

"So tell me, what's been happening here since we've been gone?" Clarisse asked and drank some more of her coffee as Joseph lowered his hand down her back.

"Not much, same old stuff." He smiled as Olivia came in.

"Hey your back," She exclaimed and hugged them both before grabbing some coffee.

"Yes we are," Clarisse smiled "But I can't sit around here all morning, I have things to do." She smiled while standing up and put her and Joseph's mugs in the dishwasher as Olivia sat next to Pierre.

"Where are you off too?" Joseph asked while standing up.

"I have an announcement to make, remember?" She asked while stepping in front of him and put her hand up, placing her forefinger on his lips, looking into his eyes with a smile as he kissed it "And you have photos to go and print off." She smiled while tapping his lips gently before kissing him as Pierre and Olivia looked at each other, then back at them as Clarisse screamed out and started laughing as Joseph grabbed hold of her, dipping her back where he nuzzled her neck.

"Obviously the honeymoon isn't over, yet?" Olivia giggled with Pierre as they watched Joseph stand Clarisse back up.

"I was just going to say the same thing," Pierre smirked and watched them walk out.

* * *

"Knock knock," Joseph smiled from the office door "Can I come in?" He asked as Clarisse looked over at him.

"Of course you can," She smiled "You don't have to ask, silly." She said watching him walk over and stand in front of her desk as she closed a file and handed it to Charlotte "That will be all now, thank you Charlotte."

"No problem," Charlotte smiled "Oh Joseph," She said looking towards him as Clarisse looked at her then Joe "Someone called here yesterday asking for you, I have his number in my office, can you remind me to give it you later, or whenever you have a moment?"

"Of course Charlotte," He nodded and watched her walk out, pulling the door up behind her then he turned back to Clarisse "So, I heard your phone interview." He smiled as she stood up and put some books away.

"How did it sound?" She asked as he moved over and stood behind her, putting his hands on her sides "Joseph not now, I have a few more things to do before we can, you know." She smiled as he kissed her neck.

"It sounded just fine," He sighed when she moved from his grasp "Why must you be so... so..." He said watching her sit down at her desk.

"So what, Joseph?" She asked while looking up at him, smiling as he put his hand over on the back of her head.

"So damn sexy," He laughed and bent over, kissing her a couple times.

"It's not my fault you find me sexy," She smiled as he stood up straight, turning and sat on the edge of her desk.

"You're such a tease." He whispered while looking at her.

"And your not?" She exclaimed and started laughing as she started messing around with her new laptop.

"What's this?" He asked standing up "You have a new laptop?"

"Yes, Pierre got it me for an extra birthday present, gave it me a little while ago." She said looking at him as he put one hand on her desk in front of her and the other on her back "It's already set up with everything I need, but I don't understand these things."

"Oh I do," He said grabbing her hand and made her stand up "Thank you," He laughed while sitting in her chair.

"Um Joe?" She said folding her arms and looked down at him.

"You know something," He said making her turn around, putting his hands on her hips and pulled her down on his lap "It's good being married to the boss, I get to sit in her chair." He laughed as she gasped.

"Now now don't get to big headed," She whispered then started laughing as he tickled her.

"And the best bit about getting to sit in the bosses chair, is that I get to have a very sexy woman sat on my lap." He smiled against the back of her shoulder while wrapping his arms around her waist, holding her back against him.

"Creep." She laughed a little while turning her head to the side.

"Oh come on now," He said lifting his head "You love it." He smiled and kissed her cheek as she put her hand up, cupping his face as he rested his chin on her shoulder.

"I do actually," She smiled as he kissed her neck.

"Now, let's show you a thing or two on here, shall we?" He smiled while putting his arms out and started showing her some stuff on the laptop.

"Oh wait a minute," Clarisse exclaimed while turning her head to look at Joe as he raised his eyebrow at her "Did you print of the photos?"

"Yep, all done and in albums ready to be seen." He smiled and kissed her.

"Mmm thank you." She smiled at him then looked back at her laptop as Joseph started messing around with it again "Ha, men are so funny when they get a new toy, they go all quiet." She smiled, teasing him.

"Well you wouldn't let me fool around with you, so I had to find something else to fool around with." He teased as she gasped.

"You wait, I will get you back." She said looking at him.

"Is that a promise?" He asked while looking at her as she turned a little.

"Maybe," She smiled while putting her arm around his shoulders.

"Really?" He whispered while putting his hand on her knee.

"Who knows what it might be," She smiled and whispered something naughty in his ear.

"Oh now your talking," He smiled and started kissing her while moving his hand around to the back of her knee, caressing it as he kissed down her jaw and neck.

After a few moments of making out they stopped and looked into each others eyes, only then did Clarisse realize that Joseph's hand was cupping her bum, smiling at him as he moved it down her thigh as he smiled at her red swollen lips.

"I was thinking," He whispered against her neck "How about we go out to dinner tonight?"

"That sounds like a lovely idea," Clarisse nodded while closing her eyes, letting him nip at her neck as he ran his hand down her shin, snaking it around to the back of her ankle, making her shoe fall of "I think we need to stop now, before it gets to the point of no return." She whispered, lifting her head and looked into his eyes.

"I fear it's already to late for that." He chuckled and started kissing her again while moving his hand back up her leg, up her thigh and under her skirt, teasing her with his fingers as she moaned into his mouth.

A few seconds later someone knocked on her door, making her sigh and try to push Joseph's hand away.

"Joseph stop," She whispered "Just a second," She called out while trying to stand up "Joseph," She whispered "Stop it." She said slapping his hands away and managed to stand up as he sat laughing, holding onto her hand as she slipped her shoe on.

"I wouldn't of answered if that was me," He smiled as she stood up straight and adjusted her skirt and blouse.

"I wasn't going to, but then I remembered that the door is unlocked." She whispered and put her hands up, brushing them through her hair "Come in," She called out and looked down at Joseph as he lent forward and started messing with her laptop again.

"It's just me Mommy," Lena smiled as she appeared.

"Lena," Clarisse smiled as Lena ran over, flinging their arms around each other.

"I missed you so much," Lena exclaimed as Clarisse lifted her off the floor.

"I missed you too," Clarisse smiled while standing her back down in front of her, and left her arm around her shoulders.

"I loved all the photos," Lena smiled up at her.

"Thank you," Clarisse smiled and watched her stand next to Joseph.

"Can you take me to my friends now Daddy, remember earlier you said you'd take me." She asked as Joseph looked at her.

"That's right I did, didn't I?" He smiled "Give me a couple minutes and I will be with you."

"Ok," Lena smiled "I will be in the foyer," She smiled and kissed Clarisse goodbye before running out the office.

"Well that's Lena out for the night," He smiled while standing up and wrapped his arms around her waist as she put her arms up, locking them around his neck "So more honeymooning?" He smirked and kissed her.

"Of course, I can't wait." She smiled and kissed him back.

"Right," He said slapping her bum a couple times "I will be back in a bit." He smiled, kissed her neck and walked out as she sat back down at her desk.

* * *

Giving up on her laptop Clarisse headed to get some tea and found the girls all sat in the living room, going through the holiday photos.

"Here you all are," Clarisse smiled while standing next to Cara as she looked up at her "Are these the holiday photos?" Clarisse asked and sipped her tea.

"Yep," Cara smiled while turning the page and looked back down.

"There are some good ones," Rose smiled and watched her sitting down in an armchair.

"Thanks," Clarisse smiled at her.

"Just one thing though Mom," Erica exclaimed while taking out a photo "I can't believe you took naked photos," She laughed while passing her the photo.

"What?" Clarisse exclaimed taking the photo of her and Joseph, laying together "You can't see anything." She laughed a little and put it on the arm of the chair "Just my bare back and Joe's chest."

"You can see the side of your boob a little," Olivia gasped "Very unlike you Mom," She giggled.

"You have remembered you have Grandchildren right?" Erica giggled.

"Yes I have, but blame your father." She said putting her cup on the coffee table and sat back in the chair, crossing her legs "He took the photo, not me."

"She has changed, she's even crossed her legs and NOT her ankles." Mia giggled, remembering what she was taught in San Fransisco.

"Oh tush," Clarisse smirked "I cross my legs all the time," She smiled.

"I had noticed," Mia smiled over at her.

"Your not here for dinner tonight are you?" Erica asked.

"Nope, your Dad is taking me out." She said looking over at her.

"Still on honeymoon?" Olivia asked as Clarisse smiled and nodded "Thought so." She smiled.

"Of course we are," Joseph smirked while coming into the room "What did I miss?" He asked and lent over, kissing Clarisse.

"Not much, just the girls telling me of over this photo." She said handing it to him as he sat on the arm of her chair "That you took!"

"Yes Daddy, you can't be taking photos like that." Olivia smirked at her.

"I don't see any problem with it." He smirked down at the photo as Clarisse put her hand on his back "Do you?" He asked looking back at Clarisse as she lent forward and pointed out what the girls noticed.

"We have Grandchildren, remember." She smirked up at him.

"Very well, I won't keep that one in there then." Joseph laughed and put it on the coffee table next to Clarisse's cup "I will put it in a frame and place it on my bedside table, to remind me that I have such a sexy wife." He smirked as the girls all looked up at him looking down at Clarisse.

"Surely," Olivia started while looking down as everyone looked at her as she went through some more photos "Having that sexy woman laying beside you is enough to remind you that you have a sexy wife, so you don't really need that photo there to remind you." She smiled up at him as he started nodding.

"Good point," He smirked "I will place it on my desk in my office then." He smiled "Thanks Livy, for that fact!" He laughed a little.

"You're welcome," She smiled and carried on going through the photos.

"Clari," Joseph whispered as she looked up "Can you come for a walk with me, I need to talk to you about something."

"Of course," Clarisse nodded and stood up "See you girls later," She smiled as they all smiled up at her.

"Have fun on your walk," Olivia smiled and looked back down at the photos.

After having a walk around the gardens where Joseph talked to Clarisse, she went back inside to get some more tea as he went to help Shades with some security issue.

"Hey Mom," Pierre smiled and frowned when she didn't answer "Mom?" He said standing next to her and waved his hand in front of her face, smiling when she came too and looked at him "Are you ok?"

"What?" She exclaimed, realizing what he said "Oh yes, everything's ok." She nodded and sipped her tea to find it had gone cold, which made her pull a funny face.

"Really now?" He asked and sat down next to her "What's up?"

"Is it really that obvious that somethings up?" She asked as he nodded "Ok, It's Joe," She sighed while folding her arms on the table in front of her "He's leaving in 5 days to go and represent his friend in New York." She sighed.

"Well that's great, his degree in law is finally paying of." He smiled and noticed the sad look on her face.

"I'm happy for him, don't get me wrong," She whispered while looking up at him "It's just he may be gone for a couple weeks, maybe even a month and that's the longest time we will have been apart since getting back together." She sighed "And we only just got married."

"I know, but he can come back on weekends."

"He can't, he won't be allowed." She sighed "He said I could go and see him for a weekend if needed, and if I'm not busy, but when is that?" She asked while looking at him "I just need to get used to the idea hes going to be gone for a few weeks,"

"Yeah, but Mom I can take over for you on one or two of the weekends," He said as she looked up at him "So you can go and see Dad," He smiled.

"You'd do that?" She asked.

"Of course I would," He grinned as she lent closer and hugged him "Anything for you."

"Thank you so much Pierre," She smiled and kissed his cheek.

"No problem," He smiled as she sat back "Now are you going to be ok? As I need to leave."

"Yeah, I have to go and start getting ready soon for our dinner." She smiled.

"Ok, well have a nice dinner and talk to you tomorrow." He smiled and kissed her goodbye.

"Yep, goodbye darling and thanks again." She smiled as he put his hand up to her and walked out.

* * *

Coming through the main doors just before 11, Joseph watched Clarisse walk over to the table and put her bag down and slip her jacket off. Shutting and locking the door behind them he headed over and smiled as she turned to him.

"Tonight was lovely," She smiled as he stepped closer, wrapping his arms around her "Thank you."

"It was, and I was thinking maybe we could finish the night off with champagne?" He smiled as she put her arms up, snaking them around his neck.

"I love that idea," She smiled as he kissed her arm.

"I will go and get it then," He smiled leaning closer and kissed her a couple times.

"Ok," She nodded as he stepped back "And I will go and get into something a bit more comfortable." She smiled as he groped her bum.

"I do love that idea," He nodded as she giggled "God I love that giggle," He smiled and kissed her neck before heading over to the kitchen.

She watched him disappear before slipping off her shoes and rushing up the stairs to their suite to get into something more comfortable.

Only as she stood going through her stuff she heard the door closing, making her look towards the closet door.

"Clari?" Joseph called out from the suite, while putting the glasses down on the table.

"Just a moment,"

"Ok, take your time." He answered and started pouring them a glass of champagne each.

When he finished he put the bottle down and picked up his glass, taking a couple sips without realizing that Clarisse had came in and was stood next to him. When he realized she was there he looked her up and down, noticing she was wearing the red silk robe that he had bought her for her birthday, putting a smile on his face.

"You look amazing," He smiled while putting his glass down.

"You do realize I am wearing just this, right?" She asked while raising her eyebrow and watched him step closer.

"Of course I do," He smiled and kissed her a couple times while putting his hands up, pushing her hair back "But did you know that," He smiled down between them "It shows more than you think." He winked and watched her look down to see her nipples were peeking through the silk, making her giggle "There's that giggle again." He smiled and started kissing her slowly and walked her backwards, pressing her back against the sideboard near the door.

After a few moments of kissing, Joseph lifted Clarisse up onto the sideboard and started undoing his belt and pants, letting them fall to the floor as Clarisse helped him remove his shirt.

"Maybe we should move into the bedroom, we are right by the door here." Clarisse whispered as he stepped forward filling her, making her gasp "Ok, here is fine." She added and rested her legs against his hips, moving her hands up onto the back of his neck and head, kissing each other frantically.

Thrusting his hips back and forth, driving into her as she started moaning with each thrust, wrapping one arm around his shoulders and put her other arm down, placing her hand flat on the sideboard next to her leg, trying to steady herself as he started going faster, kissing her jaw as she rested her head back against the mirror, tipping to the side slightly.

After a few seconds she put her other arm down, letting her robe fall down and discarded it from her arms while leaning back against the mirror as Joseph kept a firm grip on her thighs. Sitting up several seconds later, placing her hand on his side as he carried on driving in and out harder and harder with each thrust as she rested her forehead on his shoulder, moaning as he started kissing and sucking at her neck.

"Mmm," She moaned and gasped as he took her lips in a hungry kiss, going faster, making the sideboard bang against the wall behind it as she moved her legs up, resting them against his sides.

"Oh God Clari," He whispered against her neck, getting closer to the edge as he continued driving in and out of her.

"Mmm Oh god," Clarisse moaned in his ear while grasping his shoulder.

Climaxing together seconds later, Joe slumped on Clarisse's body as she rested back against the mirror, staying still for a while, both trying to catch their breaths.

Placing his hands on the mirror behind her as they shared a slow kiss, slipping out of her as Clarisse placed her hands on his sides, laughing a little.

"Out of all the years we've been together," She started as he took her hands, pulling her off the sideboard "I must say, that was very different." She giggled as he put one arm around her waist, holding her close.

"I just hope no one was walking past the door," Joseph whispered and looked into her eyes as she put her hand up, cupping his face.

"I don't care," She shrugged and reached up, kissing him "Take me to bed," She whispered between kisses and laughed out as he scooped her up in his arms.

"You don't have to ask me twice," He laughed while hurrying over to the bedroom as she laughed.

Laying her on the bed seconds later, just as the phone started ringing.

"Leave it," He whispered as he climbed on top of her.

"Joe, no, it may be one of the children." She answered and watched him nod "Please answer the phone."

"Ok," He said reaching over and answered the phone, hanging up a moment later "It's Lena, she's not well so they've asked me to go and pick her up."

"Oh," Clarisse whispered "See, I told you it may be one of the children." She laughed and kissed his cheek "Hurry back, I will be waiting." She added and kissed his neck.

"I will, don't you worry." He answered and kissed her a couple times, while climbing off her.

Quickly getting dressed as Clarisse lay watching him, sharing another kiss before leaving.

While he was gone she moved the champagne and glasses into the bedroom and sat on the edge of the bed waiting for his return, not having to wait long when he hurried through the door.

"Is she ok?" She asked while looking at him undress beside the bed.

"She's ok, she's sleeping and I doubt we will hear from her again tonight." He smiled as she took a sip or two of her champagne "Mmm champagne," He smiled while climbing on his side of the bed, leaning over as she handed him her glass and watched him sip her drink "Thank you," He smiled and kissed her as she took the glass back.

"You're welcome," She smiled while turning slightly and put the glass on her beside table.

"Now that I'm home," He grinned while leaning into her and started kissing her neck "We can finish what we started earlier?" He smiled against her neck as she nodded.

"Yes we can," She smiled and with one quick move she had surprised him, by pushing him back and straddled him.

"Oh I do love it when you take charge," He chuckled as she removed her dressing gown, tossing it to one side.

"Really?" She asked while leaning over him, placing her hands down on the bed next to his shoulders "I have to admit, because I'm in charge with everything else I love it when you take charge, it's such a turn on." She whispered and kissed him before raising herself up a little.

"I will have to remember that," He whispered while putting his hands up, brushing her hair back and moved it over to hang over just one side, then raised himself, starting to kiss her neck.

"Mmm," She moaned while closing her eyes, and gasped as he pulled her down, turning them over so he was on top "Oh my..." She exclaimed as they looked into each others eyes.

"You are so sexy," He whispered and started kissing her.

"So are you." She answered as he raised his head "Now make love to me, as I don't know about you but I'm still on honeymoon." She winked and started laughing as he nuzzled her neck.


	20. Chapter 20

_First of all I want to thank everyone who is reading this story and second I want to thank Ancorns708, tengland2 and Veve for taking time to drop me an awesome review, you all rock! It's the reviews that make the writing all worth while, not just to me but every writer out there. _

_Thank you!_

_Now here's the next part, I hope you all enjoy it ;)_

ooOoo

4 weeks later.

After not being able to see each other since Joseph left 3 and a half weeks ago, Clarisse arranged for Pierre to take over so she could fly to New York for the weekend.

And this morning she was up extra early to get the daily paper work signed before he took over, when she was finished she went to look for Rose, finding her in the kitchen.

"Ahh here you are," Clarisse smiled while grabbing some coffee.

"I am here, what's up?" Rose asked while looking up at her.

"Well I just wondered if maybe you could revamp me a little?" She asked and sipped her coffee while sitting down.

"Oooo a revamp? What kind?" She asked with a smile.

"Well, I have had my hair like this for a long time and I fancied a change," She smiled while putting her cup down "Do you fancy that challenge?" She asked.

"You want me to cut your hair?" Rose exclaimed "Am I dreaming?"

"No," Clarisse laughed while shaking her head "Of course I do, that's what you do isn't it?"

"But you've always told me that you don't want me to do your hair?" She whispered.

"Well things change darling, do you think you can do it?" Clarisse asked.

"Yes, if we go now?" Rose answered.

"Then let's go," Clarisse smiled while standing up.

"Wow," Rose whispered while leading her from the kitchen.

* * *

"Ahh Pierre," Clarisse smiled while coming into the foyer an hour later.

"Mom?" He exclaimed "What did you do to your hair?"

"I fancied a change," She smiled "Rose done a good job, didn't she?"

"She did," He nodded "Did you want me for something?" He asked.

"Yes, I am leaving for the airport in a bit and I just wanted to make sure you remember what you got to say if your Dad called?" She asked while looking at him as Rose came in, standing next to them.

"Of course I do," He smiled and looked at Rose "Good job with the hair," He smiled.

"Thanks Bro!" Rose smiled as Clarisse smiled at her and put her arm around her waist.

"Because she did such a good job, I'm thinking of asking her to be my personal hair and make up lady." She smiled as Rose gasped.

"Really?" Rose asked while looking at her.

"Yea, really." Clarisse nodded "I have a lot of public events coming up and well, while you are doing that for me it will give me free time to go over things I need to say or do." She smiled.

"This day just gets better and better," Rose exclaimed "My Mom wants me to be her personal hair and make up lady," She smiled "Of course, I would love to."

"Great," Clarisse answered and hugged her.

"So excited," She exclaimed while stepping back "Thank you so much," She hugged her again "I got to go now though," She said stepping back "But please tell Daddy I love him."

"I will, don't worry." Clarisse smiled as they stepped apart "Thanks again and remember if he calls you, I'm busy?"

"Yes I remember, see you next week." She kissed her cheek and left.

"Right now then, Pierre." Clarisse said turning to him as Rose headed out the door "What do you have to say if your Dad did call?"

"That you are busy in a meeting all day and I will get her to call you back when she gets home," He grinned as Clarisse nodded.

Meanwhile as they stood talking about a few things Olivia was coming through the kitchen door with Erica and Cara, all stopping when they saw them talking.

"Who's that?" Olivia asked while looking at Erica and Cara.

"Um..." Cara whispered while shrugging "I want to say Mom, as she's got the same figure."

"And she sounds like Mom," Erica whispered as Clarisse laughed "Yep, it's Mom."

"Mom?" Olivia exclaimed as they made their way over to them "What did you do to your hair?" She asked as Clarisse turned around.

"It's called a short bobbed hairstyle darling," Clarisse giggled "What else do you think I've done with it."

"You look so different," Cara asked while looking at her.

"It really suits you." Erica smiled.

"I agree," Olivia nodded "Who done it?"

"Rose did," She smiled "I fancied a change, so I asked her to do it this morning, do you think your Dad would like it?"

"I don't know, Daddy liked you with longer hair." Olivia answered as Clarisse turned around to pick up her phone from the table behind her "Actually, you will shock him at first but I think he would love it."

"I do too," Cara smiled.

"Thank you." Clarisse smiled as Shades appeared.

"We are ready when you are," He smiled over at them.

"Ok, just coming." Clarisse answered and quickly hugged them all "Ok, I will be back Monday morning." She said stepping back and put her phone in her bag "Remember if he calls, what do you need to say?"

"That your busy, and will get you to call him back later?" Erica smiled "Mom, honestly how many times have you drummed this into us this week?" She laughed with the others.

"Just wanted to make sure," Clarisse smiled while putting her hands up and cupped her face for a second before stepping back "Right, see you in a few days." She smiled and walked over to the door.

"Tell him we all love and miss him?" Olivia smiled as Clarisse turned around to them.

"Of course," Clarisse nodded and walked out the door, returning seconds later "I just remembered Lena has a sleep over tonight, can you make sure everything goes ok?"

"Mom, I know." Olivia smiled at her "I have been planning it, remember?" She giggled while walking over "Now go before you miss your take off slot." She said putting her hand on her arm.

"I'm just worried now somethings going to happen while I'm gone." Clarisse said looking at her then the others.

"It won't Mom, please don't worry," Erica giggled.

"Go and enjoy your dirty weekend with Daddy," Cara exclaimed.

"Whoa sis," Pierre exclaimed as the girls started laughing "That was a little to much information." He added.

"Oh come on Bro, you knew that was gonna happen." Cara laughed while looking at them "It's been weeks you know," She smiled over at Clarisse "Oh by the way did you pack your sexy lingerie?"

"Oh yeah," Olivia exclaimed.

"I'm not listening to this," Pierre said hurrying into Clarisse's office and shut the door behind him as the girls laughed.

"You girls are really too crazy," Clarisse said shaking her head "I have everything that I need, see you on Monday." She smiled and walked out, pulling up the door.

"1, 2, 3, 4," Olivia smiled when Clarisse came back in "You nearly made it to 5 seconds Mom, what did you forget to tell us this time?"

"Nothing, I forgot my jacket," Clarisse smiled while walking over to her office, grabbed her jacket and came back out "And now I'm leaving." She smiled "See you later." She added and headed out the door.

"Wonder if she will come back?" Erica asked while rushing over to the door "Oh no its a good sign, she's getting in the car." She whispered as Cara and Olivia stood next to her.

"And the door is closed," Cara smiled while turning to Olivia and Erica "Party time." She smiled as the others giggled.

* * *

After they landed in New York, Shades stayed on the plane with Clarisse as the other guards checked out the car that they had waiting for them and while they were waiting Clarisse quickly got changed. Getting the all clear moments later, it didn't take them long to being on the road heading towards the hotel.

Walking into the hotel lobby a short time later, Clarisse headed over to reception to be greeted by the hotel manager, who happened to remember her from the last visit she made to the hotel.

"It's nice to see you again, Your Majesty." He smiled.

"Thank you, and please can we not use the formal title? I'm not here on business this time." She smiled.

"Of course," He nodded "What can I do for you?"

"I was wondering if you could tell me if my Husband was in his suite?" She asked.

"Husband?" He smiled "Well Congratulations."

"Thank you," She smiled back.

"Let me just check,"

"Thanks, if he is could you also maybe find out if he's ordered tea yet?" She asked as Shades stood next to her.

"Of course, I will be right back." He smiled and walked away.

"Thank you," She smiled and looked at Shades "What time do we need to leave by on Sunday evening?" She asked, checking the time.

"By 6 at the latest," He said looking at her "Shall we meet you up there? Down here? Or outside?" He asked looking at her.

"I would say, down here." She nodded.

"Ok," He smiled as the manager came back.

"Ok, he returned about half an hour ago, and he's not ordered any tea yet." He smiled and handed her a bit of paper "That's his room number for you."

"Thank you so much." She said slipping of her jacket and put it over her arm.

"Would you like a key or to call ahead and let him know your here?" He asked as she grabbed her handbag.

"Oh gosh no," She smiled "It's a surprise."

"Ahh I see," He smiled with a nod "Well enjoy your stay then," He smiled and watched her grab the handle of her suitcase.

"Thank you," She smiled and walked off with Shades.

"Ok, so we will see you on Sunday around 6?" He asked while putting his hand on her back as they made their way to the lift.

"Indeed you will," Clarisse smiled as Shades called for the lift "Thanks for everything Shades." She smiled while looking down, grabbing a royal charge card from her bag "Take this," She said slipping it in his pants pocket as the doors open "You and the guys go and enjoy yourself." She smiled while stepping onto the lift as he took the card from his pocket.

"Oh we can't do that," He said looking up at her.

"I will be offended if you don't," She smiled as the doors started to close "Have fun Shades, promise me."

"Ok," He answered and laughed a little while turning around to walk away.

A few moments later Clarisse was stood outside Joseph's suite door, quickly sorting herself out she took a deep breath and knocked on the door, waiting for him to answer while putting her hand on the handle of her suitcase case.

"Just a minute," He called out as she smiled to herself.

A few seconds later he answered the door to find Clarisse stood, looking completely different with her new hair style, red cowl neck top, black tailored pants, with burberry flat shoes. One hand on the handle to her suitcase, her jacket hanging over her other arm, holding her handbag in her hand, smiling at him.

"Surprise," She beamed while stepping in the room.

"What are you doing here?" He asked as she put her hand up onto his neck as she tip toed a little to kiss him.

"I came to surprise you," She smiled while moving in the room a little more, putting her bag on the desk and her jacket over the back of the chair.

"Well you certainly done that," He smirked while closing the door and walked over to her "What did you do to your hair?" He asked while putting his hands up, brushing it back behind her ears a little.

"Do you not like it?" She said pulling a sad face while putting her hands on his chest.

"I don't like it no," He started while shaking his head as she gasped "I love it." He smiled as she smiled "You look so beautiful," He whispered, stepping closer and started kissing her slowly while wrapping his arms around her shoulders as she placed her hands on his sides "I have missed you so much," He whispered between kisses.

"I have too, that's why I'm here." She said tipping her head back and looked into his eyes.

"Let me look at you." He smiled while running his hands down her arms, taking her hands in his as he stepped back and looked her up and down "You are looking very sexy right now," He smiled and noticed her shoes "Someones been shopping at burberry since I've been gone." He chuckled while looking up at her smiling at him.

"I know, you know it's my passion, I can't help it." She giggled as he stepped closer and wrapped his arms around her waist taking her hands with his.

"I can't believe I have such a sexy lady stood in my suite right now," He whispered in his husky voice and kissed her a couple times while putting his hands on her sides, taking hold of the bottom of her top, slowly moving it up and removed it before carrying on kissing her.

After a moment he lowered his hands, lifting her of the floor, making her lock her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck.

"Mmm," She moaned and smiled against his lips as he moved his hands, cupping her bottom as he held her "I have really missed this, you..." She whispered between kisses and lifted her head back looking into his eyes "I have missed us," She smiled.

"I have too," He smiled, kissing her again "Do you know what I'm going to do?" He asked between kisses and felt her move one of her hands to the back of his head as she shook her head, not breaking the kiss "I'm going to take you over to that bed and make love to you." He whispered against her lips as she giggled.

"Ok," She whispered as he walked over to the bed, falling across it seconds later as they both laughed and continued kissing each other.

Quickly undressing himself he knelt on the bed in front of her as she sat up, leaning back on her arms as they shared a heated kiss while Joseph undone her pants, slipping them off and tossing them to one side as Clarisse rolled over onto her front.

"Mmm mmm mm Clari," He whispered after seeing that she was wearing a lace thong "Now this is different," He smirked while leaning over her, kissing the back of her shoulder as she rested her head on the bed "I do like this new you though," He smiled against the back of her neck while unhooking her bra.

"I didn't wear it for you, I wore it because I was wearing tailored pants," She smiled while lifting her head as he slowly removed it from her body "I didn't want people to see my panty line." She giggled.

"Yes alright, I believe you." He smirked tossing it to one side as she turned back onto her back and tossed the bra away "Others wouldn't I'm sure." He smirked.

"Others wouldn't?" She gasped while pushing herself up, leaning on her arms "Others wouldn't get to see me in a thong my love, only you." She smirked as he lent over her, kissing her chest before sitting back on his legs.

"Well I am pleased to hear that," He smiled, not taking his eyes from her face as he grabbed hold of her legs and pulled her to him a bit more as she laughed out in surprise and rested her legs over his thighs while laying flat on her back, gasping a bit sharply as he entered her.

"Are you ok?" He asked, placing his hands on her knees as she nodded "Are you sure?"

"I am sure," She whispered with a nod "You just took me by surprise, that's all." She smiled up at him.

"Ok," He smiled while looking down at her body, beginning to thrust in and out slowly then looked up at her face to find her eyes closed and was biting her bottom lip.

Resting his body down on top of hers as she began moaning and gasping more at his thrusts as he started to thrust a bit faster and harder in her. Resting his arms on the bed beside hers as she lifted her head, burying her face in the crook of his neck for a moment before he moved his hands onto the top of her head, smiling against her cheek as put her hands on his arms.

Pinning her hands to the bed above her head as he started going faster and deeper, feeling her legs resting against his sides, she began gasping and moaning more as he started kissing her neck, tipping her head back for him, their bodies rocking together.

"There you go, let it go baby." He whispered in her ear before kissing her jaw and neck.

"Oh god...Oh good god," She gasped and continued to moan "Oh yeah, Oh god." She gasped as he lifted his head, letting go of her arms, moving his down and rested them against her sides "Oh..Oh yeah." She moaned, putting her arms down, placing her hands on the front of her knees as he continued thrusting and kissing at her neck.

Lifting her head, burying her face in his shoulder seconds later as they both climaxed and placed her hands on the back of his shoulders, digging her nails into his flesh as he slowed down, coming to a stop seconds later.

Slipping out of her, he collapsed on the bed beside her as she covered her face with her hands trying to catch her breath.

"Oh how I've missed you," He whispered as she turned her head and looked at him "That was magic." He smiled, leaning closer and kissed her as she turned onto her side, resting her leg over on his hip.

"That indeed was magic," She smiled as he took her hand, bringing it up to his face and kissed her fingers.

"I thought at first I hurt you?" He whispered as he put his hand on her thigh.

"At first it did, but it soon faded," She smiled and kissed him several times "It has been a while after all," She giggled as he smiled and started kissing her neck.

"I know, and I'm sorry." He whispered against her neck as he ran his hand up and down her thigh.

After a few minutes they moved on the bed properly, laying side by side, their legs tangled together as he ran his hand over her arm, side and thigh.

"I'm getting cold," Clarisse whispered as she watched him open his eyes.

"I can soon warm you up," He smiled, leaning closer and kissed her as she smiled against his lips.

"Ok," She smiled and watched him kneeling back in front of her, moving quickly he took hold of her hips and thrust into her as she rested her legs over his thighs with a moan.

As he began thrusting he rested himself on her body, kissing her as she placed her hands on the top of his arms. Raising himself seconds later, leaning on his arms as he began thrusting harder, watching her tip her head back into the pillows while gripping the sheets then lifted her hands, placing them on the back of his arms as he lowered his head and started kissing her neck while thrusting his hips in a circular motion making her moan louder.

After a few moments he brought his legs up against hers as he raised himself again, thrusting up and down as she placed her hands on his sides, running them up and down his back, gripping his bum as they shared a heated kiss, then moved them up, placing them on the back of his shoulders as their bodies rocked together, both gasping and moaning at their love making.

Slowing down as he sat back watching her body as he gripped her thighs, smiling as she moved one leg placing her foot on his shoulder.

"You are so sexy Clari," He whispered against her ankle, followed with a kiss.

"Mmm," She moaned as he continued to thrust into her "You are too."

"Are you ready?" He asked as she raised her eyebrow, then gasped in surprise as he gripped her leg and started driving in and out of her really fast, really making her moan and the bed bang against the wall.

"Oh God Joe..." She managed to moan, feeling him climax seconds later, which in return drove her over the edge.

Trying to catch her breath as he collapsed on top of her, sharing a kiss as she moved her hand onto the back of his head a second before watching him climb off and lay beside her.

"I'm so glad I came to New York now," She smiled while snuggling up to him and extended her arm around his waist.

"So am I," He whispered and kissed her forehead.

* * *

Standing by the french doors a short time later, looking out at the view as Joseph ordered room service.

"Right, that's that done." He smiled while coming back into the room.

"Trust you to get a suite facing Central Park." She smiled as he made his way over to her, wrapping his arms around her waist and kissed her neck.

"I know, only the best though right?" He smiled and looked out at the view with her "I know you liked this view so I had to get this one just in case you did manage to get out here," He smiled as she turned around in his embrace.

"Of course, I had to come and see you." She whispered while putting her hands on his chest "I have missed you so much, we all have," She nodded "And the children wanted me to tell you that they love and miss you too." She smiled.

"Well I have missed them all too," He whispered, lowering his head and started kissing her "But I hate to admit, I have missed you more." He whispered between kisses and pressed her back against the glass doors "I am glad that your here though, this could be an extra mini honeymoon?" He chuckled while resting one hand on the door behind her.

"Yes, I do like that idea." She nodded and started kissing him again while wrapping her arms around his neck.

* * *

_Tuesday Evening._

Clarisse was unable to leave Sunday evening after getting flu and a sickness bug. She's been in bed since Saturday afternoon with Joseph taking care of her, but today he had to go to the court, so he had Shades pop in every now and then to keep an eye on her.

Grabbing a pizza on the way home, he left it on the coffee table and headed through to the bedroom to check on her, sitting on the edge of the bed slowly as she opened her eyes.

"Your back," She whispered and closed her eyes again.

"I am," He nodded and lent forward, kissing the side of her head "How are you feeling?" He asked while rubbing her arm.

"Do you really want me to answer that?" She answered and started coughing.

"Ok, I'm sorry." He said while watching her "But at least you can talk a little now?"

"Yes but it hurts," She whispered and looked at him as he placed his hand on her hip "I'm sorry I got sick and ruined our weekend," She whispered.

"Oh don't be silly you didn't ruin anything," He whispered "Just you being here is enough for me, and at least with you still here, even though you are sick we still get to see each other?" He smiled.

"That's true," She nodded and started coughing again as he rubbed her back "I hate being sick." She exclaimed a few seconds later and rolled onto her back while putting her arm up, covering her eyes with her arm.

"I know, I hate it when you get sick too, knowing that there isn't anything I could do." He whispered while watching her "Oh I just remembered I got you some more medicine," He said standing up "Stay here."

"Of course, I can hardly walk Joe, where do you think I'm going to move too?" She said as he walked out the room "Ugh," She exclaimed and rested her head back on the pillow.

"Right, sit up baby." He said while coming back into the room "I got you some cough and throat medicine," He added while sitting on the edge of the bed and opened it as she sat up.

"Why do I have to take that?" She asked getting a whiff of it "It stinks." She gasped.

"I thought you had a cold and couldn't smell anything?" He asked with a small smile playing on his lips.

"I can't, but that I can smell, and it sticks." She said waving her hand in front of her face "Please don't make me take that." She added while looking at him.

"Your just like the girls when it comes to this stuff, you have to take it to make you feel a bit better." He laughed "Don't make me tackle you and force it down your throat." He said shaking his head "As I really don't want to do that."

"Oh that sounds fun, you tackling me I mean." She laughed and started coughing again.

"See," He said rubbing her back again "Now will you take this? It will soothe your throat, I promise." He whispered and watched her nodding "Thank you." He smiled and poured some onto the spoon and slowly moved it over to her face "Now, open wide?" He smirked when he noticed her smiling.

"Didn't you say that same thing Friday night?" She whispered with a smile and put her hands up as he frowned "Ok, I'm not saying anything," She whispered and took the spoon in her mouth as he laughed at her pulling a face when he pulled it out "Oh my god, that was yuck!" She exclaimed, pulling another funny face as he put the lid back on the bottle.

"Give it time and it will soon work it's magic," He said putting the bottle on the bedside table "Now do you fancy something to eat?" He asked.

"No," She sighed while snuggling back down under the covers "I'm going back to sleep."

"Ok," He said leaning over and kissed the side of her forehead while rubbing her thigh "I will be right through that door if you need anything, ok?" He asked.

"Ok, thank you." She nodded and watched him stand up "I love you, and thanks for taking care of me."

"I love you too." He said leaning over and kissed her cheek "No need to thank me, that's what husbands do isn't it?" He asked as she smiled "I love you so much," He added and stole a quick kiss.

"Hey," She exclaimed as he stood up "I don't want you to get sick too," She whispered.

"I won't get sick, but hey if I do, at least we get to stay in bed together all day." He smiled while leaning over her a little, placing his hand on her thigh.

"I would much rather us staying in bed all day doing something else, not both being sick together." She sighed as he laughed.

"I got to agree to that," He smiled "Now try and get some sleep," He whispered as she closed her eyes.

"Ok," She answered.

He stood watching her for a moment then walked out into the suite, eating some pizza and trying to relax, all the time worried about Clarisse.


	21. Chapter 21

5 day's later, it's Sunday afternoon and Clarisse is getting ready to leave New York to return home.

As she stood doing her make up in the bathroom Joe stood in the doorway watching her.

"I wish you didn't have to leave," He sighed as she stopped and looked over at him.

"I wish I didn't either, but I have been here a whole week extra." She smiled and looked down while grabbing her mascara.

"That's not fair, you were sick." He said looking down.

"Cheer up, you will be home soon and who knows if you are still here next weekend I may surprise you again," She smiled as his head shot up.

"Oh yes, please do that." He grinned and looked back into the bedroom after hearing one of his favorite songs playing on the radio "Be right back," He smirked and shot over, turning it up and hurried back to the bathroom while singing along to the song and stood behind Clarisse, placing his hands on her sides grinding his hips against her bottom.

"Joseph," She laughed as he lowered his head "I am trying to do my make up here," She smiled as he wrapped his arms around her waist, kissing her neck "Joe, please."

"Some like it hot, and some sweat when the heat is on." He whispered in her ear and grinned from ear to ear when she shook her hips in time to the music "Good god woman," He exclaimed and made her turn around to face him"What are you doing to me?" He asked as she laughed a little.

"Will you please let me finish my make up now?" She asked while tilting her head a little as he kissed her neck.

"Why must you wear make up, I hate it when you wear that stuff." He whispered and started laughing as she put her hand up, teasing him with the mascara brush "Ahh don't you dare." He smiled as she laughed.

"Then let me finish my make up," She smiled and watched him take the stick from her hand and put it away "Joe?" She whispered and watched him grab her arm, making her stand back between him and the counter "What are you doing?" She asked and gasped when he lifted her up, sitting her on the edge, making her part her legs as he stood between them, pushing her skirt up and started kissing her "Mmm," She moaned in his mouth as she put her arms up, locking them around his neck.

"Thought you might like that," He whispered and kissed down her jaw and neck while running his hands up and down her thighs, giving them a squeeze every few seconds.

"Of course I would," She smiled resting her forehead against his shoulder as he started nipping and sucking at her neck "Joe don't you dare," She gasped, knowing what he was up to "Joseph," She exclaimed and started laughing as he carried on as she moved one of her hands onto the back of his head, grasping at his hair starting to feel aroused.

After a few moments he lifted his head "I'm sorry, I got carried away." He smirked and licked his lips as she looked at him.

"I know what you did," She said putting her hands up on the sides of his head as they shared another slow heated kiss and stepped down in front of him, moaning at the loss of contact.

"Sorry," He whispered putting his hands on the counter behind her and started kissing her again while pressing her back against the counter.

Turning around in his grasp a few minutes later, her lips red and swollen from their heated kisses, when she saw what he had done to her neck she gasped as Joseph put his hand up, gently stroking her neck with the back of his fingers.

"Look what you've done," She said looking at him in the mirror as he smirked and placed his hand back down on the counter in front of her "I can't hide that unless I wear a polo neck top." She gasped and looked back at him "Something I don't have with me on this trip."

"That was the plan," He smirked and started kissing the other side of her neck, nipping at it softly as she tried to get out of his grasp.

"Stop it Joseph," She exclaimed and turned to face him "What's wrong with you?" She exclaimed.

"I can't be there with you, and you've been in Genovia for 3 and a half weeks without me, I want men to know that your still taken."

"I think they will know when they see my wedding ring Joe," She exclaimed while lifting her hand and watched him take it, kissing her fingers.

"Maybe so, but a ring can be easily taken off or lost, where as that," He smirked eying her neck "Can't, until it fades." He whispered and kissed her a couple times.

"Joseph," She stopped him and looked into his eyes "Do you think I'm going to cheat or something?" She whispered.

"No," He said shaking his head "Just giving other men that fancy you a warning." He whispered while wrapping his arms around her.

"Honestly Joseph, I have no interest in other men," She said putting her hands up cupping his face "There is only one man for me and he's stood in front of me right now," She whispered and kissed him a couple times "I promise I don't even look at other men, I wouldn't dare." She giggled as he lowered his hands, cupping her bottom.

"I love you," He whispered and looked into her eyes for a second before kissing her.

After a few minutes of frantic kissing he watched as she tried to catch her breath and turn her back to him, facing the mirror which made him laugh as she lent over a little, resting her head on her arms.

"Oh yes, I am loving this." He smirked, hitching up her skirt again.

"Oh Joseph don't please, we don't have time." She said lifting her head, suddenly feeling him tugging at her panties "Oh god," She moaned with excitement as he made her step out of them "This isn't fair," She whispered while looking back over her shoulder as he undone his belt and pants, dropping them to the floor seconds later.

Taking her hard and fast over the counter, both collapsing to the floor minutes later.

Lifting her head from his shoulder she placed her forefinger lightly on his bottom lip "Why did you do that?" She asked and smiled as he opened one eye to look at her.

"I can't help the desire I have for you, it's to strong to fight you know?" He answered and laughed as she giggled and rested her head back on his shoulder "I wish you can stay."

"I do too," She whispered sadly while extending her arm around his waist, resting her leg over his.

"I promise I will make it up to you when I get home," He whispered, feeling her lift her head "Maybe we could go check into a hotel and stay in bed all weekend,"

"I like that idea," She smiled and kissed his jaw before checking the time "I have to finish getting ready though."

"I know," He nodded sadly and jumped up before grabbing her hands and helped her up.

"Thank you," She smiled as he done up his belt "How much longer do you think this case will go on for?" She asked while finishing of her makeup.

"I'm not sure, maybe another week or two," He said watching her.

"Ok," She nodded while looking at him "At least it will be over for Christmas." She smiled.

"Hopefully," He nodded as she gasped and looked at him "I'm kidding," He smirked while heading over to her, wrapping his arms around her shoulders from behind and looked at her in the mirror "We have just over 4 weeks before Christmas, I will be finished way before then so please don't worry." He whispered as she put her hands up on his arms.

"You're lucky Mr Elizondo." She smiled while putting one hand up, cupping his face as he closed his eyes "I love you," She whispered and watched him open his eyes to look at her.

"I love you too," He whispered back, taking a deep breath and kissed her shoulder while closing his eyes, before turning his face into her neck.

They stood like that for a few moments before he headed back into the suite to let her finish her makeup off. When she was finished she came out and put her makeup bag in her handbag and looked around the room.

"Do you have everything?" He asked while standing up.

"I think so," She nodded and looked at him "But then if I don't, I'm sure you can bring it home with you when you come home." She smiled.

"Of course," He said standing next to her, leaning in and kissed her as she put her hand up onto his jaw before stepping back "Shades came and got your case a little while ago so that's already downstairs," He said while grabbing her coat and helped her put it on.

"Thank you," She smiled while turning to him "Are you coming down to see me off?"

"Of course," He smiled as she grabbed her handbag "I got to see my sexy wife off of course,"

"Thank you," She smiled as they made their way over to the door "Do you have your key?" She asked.

"I do," He smiled watching her walk out into the hall, following her as he pulled up the door and took her hand as they made their way to the lift "This is so heartbreaking," He whispered as she looked up at him.

"I know." She nodded and looked down.

A few moments later they were heading outside to the car to find it raining and being handed an umbrella from the doorman as they passed him.

"Ok, here you go." He said opening the car door to see Shades smiling at him "Alright Shades," He smiled as he put his hand up "Now," He said stepping back and watched Clarisse put her handbag in the car "I want you to call me when you get on the plane, before taking off so that I know you got there ok." He smiled as she nodded "And when you land ok, so I know you made it home ok too, as you know I will be worrying if I don't hear from you."

"I know and I will," She smiled and turned to the car "Shades can I have just two minutes?" She asked as he nodded "Thank you," She smiled and turned, shutting the car door.

"What are you doing?" He asked and watched her step closer to him, putting her hands on his sides as she tip toed a little and kissed him slowly, smiling against his lips as he put his free arm around her, placing his hand on her back.

"Mmm," She moaned, wrapping her arms around his neck as they stood kissing for a moment, breaking it of with several small ones.

"What was that for?" He asked seconds later while looking into her eyes.

"Just a little something to remember me by," She smiled moving her hands to the back of his head "I love you," She smiled, between kisses.

"I love you more, Mrs Elizondo." He whispered and looked into her eyes.

"Say it again?" She asked with a bright smile, loving it when he called her by her married name.

"I love you more, Mrs Elizondo." He beamed and kissed her neck.

"You are the best, I can't wait till you come home." She whispered and stepped back.

"You best get going, or you will miss your time slot." He said opening the door and watched her climb in next to Shades "Right Shades, Maxwell and Paul." He started while looking in the car as they all looked at him "Make sure you take good care of her, and make sure she calls me when she's meant to." He smiled at Clarisse as she done up her seat belt.

"We will don't worry," Maxwell smiled as Clarisse looked at Joseph.

"See you when you get home buddy." Paul smiled.

"Look after my family Shades," Joseph added as he nodded.

"I will, don't worry." Shades answered and turned his head the other way as Joseph lent in, giving Clarisse a quick kiss.

"See you soon," He whispered against her lips and stood back as she nodded "Talk in a bit?"

"Of course," Clarisse nodded and watched him shut the door, her heart breaking as she looked down.

As they drove out of the parking space, Clarisse looked out the back window at Joseph stood waving them goodbye. And as they went around the corner Clarisse sighed and turned back properly in her seat.

"That reminded me of that scene in Pretty Woman, at the end." Shades said as Paul looked back, both looking at Clarisse as she looked at Shades, giving just a small smile in answer.

They both sat watching as Clarisse looked out the window, resting her arm on the door, before looking at each other. As Paul turned back in his seat, Shades started messing with his phone, looking at Clarisse a second later.

"Are you ok?" He whispered as she nodded.

"I'm fine," She whispered with a sad sigh and looked down while grabbing her bag "I knew I shouldn't of worn mascara," She whispered while trying to find a tissue in her bag.

"Here," Shades said grabbing one from his bag and passed it to her.

"Thank you," She whispered with a nod while taking it from him and wiped her eyes as Shades' heart broken.

"You will see each other again soon," He whispered as she nodded and looked at him.

"I know," She whispered and looked back down at the tissue in her hands.

After a short drive they arrived at the airport and boarded Genovia One. As they sat waiting Clarisse suddenly remembered she was meant to have called Joseph, grabbing her bag while looking across at Shades.

"Do I have time to call Joe?" She asked.

"Yep." He answered as she smiled.

"Thank you," She said looking down at her phone and dialed his number, putting the phone to her ear as Shades moved to the back of the plane to give her some privacy.

"Hey you," He said answering the phone.

"Hey, sorry I forgot to call when we boarded." She said looking out the window beside her.

"You forgot?" He gasped and smiled as she laughed "It's alright, your calling now, thats the main thing." He smiled "I miss you already."

"I miss you too," She said looking down "I actually cried in the car after leaving you."

"I know, Shades text and told me." He answered.

"I thought he would of," She nodded while resting her elbow on the arm rest and rested her head on her hand "By the way, I left you something under your pillow." She smiled to herself.

"Oh you did?" He asked "I'm actually laying on the bed now, so I'm going to have a peek." He chuckled as he moved his arm under the pillow "Well now that's not fair."

"What?" She smiled while lifting her head.

"You no what," He exclaimed.

"I'm sorry, I thought you might like them." She smiled "Maybe I might surprise you with some more when you come home?"

"Oh that would be amazing, and I love that you aren't saying much to give anything away." He laughed.

"Of course, I am the only woman on this flight you know." She smirked and looked down as the plane started moving "Joe we are on the move so I'm going to say goodbye now."

"Ok baby, I love you and please don't forget to call me when you land."

"I will don't worry, I love you, talk tomorrow." She said.

"Yep, goodbye my love."

"Goodbye darling," She smiled to herself and hung up as Shades sat back in his chair, fastening his seat belt.

After Clarisse put her phone away she sat back in the chair, getting a bit nervous about taking off, Shades knowing this kept an eye on her as they taxied down the runway.

"Your Majesty," He whispered while holding his arm out across the aisle "If it helps?"

She opened her eyes and looked at him, seeing his hand "Thank you Shades," She nodded while taking his hand "Thank you."

"It's not a problem." He smiled and looked out the window, feeling her start to shake a little, making him look back at her "You really are scared, aren't you?" He asked as she nodded slowly.

"You would of thought with all the flying I have to do, I'd be used to this by now." She whispered as he looked back at her to see her head resting back against the head rest and her eyes closed.

"I didn't realize it was so bad," He said as the plane turned onto the runway.

"Normally I have Joseph with me, it's not a thing I like to share." She whispered feeling him letting go of her hand, making her open her eyes and looked to see him moving next to her "Shades?"

"I can't be much help from over there can I?" He asked, quickly doing up his seat belt.

"Thank you Shades," She said looking at him and started panicking as the plane started moving.

"It's alright," He whispered putting his arm around her shoulders.

"Oh my god, I really need to quit flying." She whispered while putting her hands up, covering her face as it started speeding up.

Seconds later they were going up in the air after a bumpy take off Clarisse slowly lifted her head from Shades shoulder.

"It's alright we are in the air now," Shades nodded as she looked back at him.

"Thank you so much Shades," She nodded "I don't know what I would of been like with that bumpy take of if I was on my own." She whispered.

"Oh I'm sure one of the others would of been there for you if you needed them to be." Shades said while watching her shake her head.

"No one else knows, just you and Joe." She whispered as he slowly nodded "And I would like to keep it that way."

"Of course," He answered.

"Thank you." She said sitting back in her seat.

After a few more minutes the pilot turned of the seat belt sign, where Clarisse went to wash her hands and splash cold water over her face. Returning several moments later to find Shades holding something in front of him.

"What's that?" She asked as she sat down.

"This is something Joseph gave me to give you once we were up in the air," He said looking down at it then back at her "He made it clear it was to be given in the air, though after what just happened I think he should of let me give it you before."

"What is it?" She asked while raising an eyebrow at him.

"Here," He said passing it to her and sat down.

"Thank you," She said looking down at it, unwrapping the paper to find one of Joseph's sweatshirts with a note, reading it to herself _"For you my love, I know I can't be with you on the flight but hopefully this will help? Love you always, J x"_ Smiling to herself as she placed her hand on her chest then looked at the sweatshirt before slipping it on with a smile.

Shades nodded when he saw her snuggle down in Joe's sweatshirt, turning to look out the window with a small smile seconds later as Clarisse closed her eyes and tried to get some sleep.

Arriving back in Genovia the following morning, Clarisse and Shades remained on the plane while Maxwell and Paul unloaded their bags.

"Shades?" Clarisse asked while looking at him "Why do we have 3 SUV's waiting and not the normal limo?"

"I don't know," Shades answered while standing up and noticed Paul trying to get his attention "Stay here." He whispered and hurried down to him as Clarisse looked up and watched him.

After a few seconds he returned "We can go down now." He nodded as she stood up.

Heading of in front and took her hand, helping her down the stairs walking two in front of her then made their way over to the waiting SUV's.

"Again," She said coming to a stop next to the middle one "Why do we have these cars instead of the limo?"

"We thought these would go unnoticed, where as if you went through town in the limo with the flags flying people will know your back in town." Paul answered.

"Ahh I see," Clarisse nodded "But surely 3 big black SUV's would give it away also?" She asked while looking at Paul then Shades "Shades, what's going on?" She asked.

She watched him looking down for a second then moved next to the car "I'm sorry Your Majesty," He whispered and opened the door to reveal Olivia sat waiting.

"Hello Mom," She said as Clarisse moved so she could see her "Why don't you get inside, I need to talk to you."

"What's going on?" She asked "Is it Joe?" She exclaimed and watched her shake her head "What's going on Olivia?" She asked while climbing in the back next to her.

"It's Pierre," Olivia started and took her hand as Shades and Paul stood guard outside the car "He was shot last night," She whispered and felt Clarisse pull her hand away.

"What?" She exclaimed "This has got to be a joke?" She whispered and watched Olivia shake her head.

"I wish it was Mommy," Olivia answered and watched her slump back in the seat.

"Is he ok? Is he..." Clarisse started while looking at her, remembering the day she lost Philippe the same way "Is he still alive?" She whispered and watched her nod.

"He is, but he's still unconscious though." She whispered.

"Ok," She added and looked down at her hands, trying to remain calm "Where are the others?" She asked while looking up.

"Erica, Cara and Rose are all inside," Olivia answered softly.

"And Lena?"

"She's gone with James and my kids to his Moms house, I thought for now it would be safer for them to be out of town." Olivia said looking at her as she nodded.

"That's good, thank you." Clarisse whispered while looking down, still trying to take the news in.


	22. Chapter 22

_I just wanted to thank everyone for reading this story so far and for those who leave me awesome reviews, thank you all so much you are the best!_

_Here is the next part for you, just to let you know that I needed a tissue with this, so you may want to get one handy, just in case._

ooOoo

Arriving at the hospital a short time later, Clarisse was taken to her Doctors office where he updated her with Pierre's condition, then took her to see Pierre.

Standing next to his bed she looked down at her son, trying to be brave best she could. Slowly she placed her hand up and brushed his hair back, leaning over and placed a small kiss to his forehead before sitting down and held onto his hand, watching for any sign of movement as her Doctor and nurse left them alone.

"Come on Pierre, you can't leave me too." She whispered while shaking her head "Please wake up sweetheart." She added and started crying while holding his hand against her face, kissing the back of it "I'm so sorry I wasn't here," She cried "If I had of been then this wouldn't of happened." She said closing her eyes as a couple tears escaped, falling from her cheeks as she rested her head on his arm "I'm so sorry." She cried "Je t'aime, Pierre!"

_"Let me see her," Demanded Rupert, staring at his father and the guards "She's my Wife dammit it, I should be with her."_

_"Not when she's giving birth Rupert, Now Sit Back DOWN!" His Father yelled while pointing to the chair "She will be fine, she's in good hands and your Mother is with her." He snapped while watching Rupert pace the floor, then stood with his hands on his hips staring at him "Don't give me that look either, you know the rules."_

_"I should be in there with her," Rupert exclaimed "Not out here arguing with my Father." He said looking down and shook his head "She's my Wife, she's having our baby." He said slowly looking up at him._

_"I wasn't in with your Mother when she had you." His Father snapped back "Now please sit down!" _

_"Things have changed since then Father," He said looking down the corridor and found himself running down it seconds later. _

_"Shall we stop him?" A guard asked, looking at his former King. _

_"No," He said shaking his head "Let him go." He sighed and sat down "He's just as stubborn as my own Father was," He laughed a little looking down the hall "I hope for his sake his Mother stops him," He said looking at the guard "We've done all we could." He added while sitting back in the chair, shaking his head._

_"That's it Clarisse, keep pushing darling." Rupert's Mother exclaimed "You're nearly there." She added and watched Clarisse push her head back in the pillow. _

_"Where's Rupert," She cried "I want him here." She sobbed while closing her eyes and screamed, pushing through a contraction._

_"Just focus on having this baby, who will be soon in your arms sweetheart," His Mother soothed, while stroking the back of Clarisse's hand "You will see him then," She whispered as the door suddenly flung open, making everyone turn to see Rupert stood staring at the scene before him._

_"Rupert," Clarisse exclaimed through crying and watched him rush over to her. _

_"Nothing can keep me away from you, my love." He whispered and kissed her forehead before taking her hand. _

_"You can't be in here Rupert," His Mother exclaimed._

_"Save it Mother," He said looking at her while sitting beside Clarisse, putting his arm around her shoulders "I'm staying, my Clarisse needs me." He said and looked down at Clarisse as she nodded._

_Watching her Daughter in law nodding then sharing a quick kiss with her Son, she nodded "Very well," She said looking at the Doctor and just shrugged. _

_"Ok, Your Majesty." The Royal Doctor exclaimed "On this next contraction you're going to push with all your might ok?" He added and watched her nod "Good,"_

_"It's coming," She exclaimed through breathing and started screaming as she pushed with all her might. _

_"Oh Clarisse," His Mother exclaimed "The heads out," She beamed "Keep going." _

_"And relax." Her Doctor said after another moment "On the next one I promise." He said watching her tip her head back on Rupert's arm, while closing her eyes trying to catch her breath._

_"Come on my love," Rupert whispered in her ear "Let's do this," He said watching her open her eyes "Je t'aime, mon amour!" He whispered and kissed her. _

_Seconds later Clarisse lifted her head and tipped it forward "Ecco che arriva un altro!" She exclaimed and started screaming. _

_Seconds later they heard the cry's of their baby, both staring in amazement as her Doctor lifted the baby up for them to see._

_"Congratulations, it's a boy." He smiled. _

_"You done it my love," Rupert whispered while looking at Clarisse, kissing her as they both cried together. _

_After they had cleaned him up, checked him over and wrapped him in a blanket they passed him to Rupert, who stood staring at his new born son with the biggest smile anyone has ever had. _

_And as Clarisse sat up in bed they both watched as their tiny son stretched out his arm while making small baby noises._

_"He's so beautiful," Rupert smiled over at Clarisse then back down at him in his arms "I still can't believe he's here and ours." He whispered while moving over and sat on the edge of the bed next to Clarisse "He's our son Clarisse," He whispered. _

_"He is," Clarisse nodded and watched as Rupert took his tiny hand and kissed his fingers "I have been thinking about names," She whispered as Rupert looked up "What do you think about Pierre?" She smiled. _

_"After my Grandfather?" He whispered as she nodded "I love it," He nodded while putting his free arm over, cupping her face for a second before moving his hand to the back of her head while leaning in and kissed her a couple times "I know he would be very proud if he were here now." He whispered and looked into her eyes "I'm proud of you too, you know."_

_"Thank you," She smiled and put her hand on the back of Pierre's head as he slept contently in his Daddies arms. _

_"I love you so much Clarisse, I'm so glad I have you and now our son," He whispered looking up at her "Our own family." He beamed. _

_"Our own family," She nodded with a small smile "I love you too Rupert," She whispered and watched him slowly look up._

"I love you too Rupert,"

"Mom?" Olivia whispered after hearing the whisper come from her Mom "Mom?" She asked again while placing her hand on the back of her head to awake her, and watched her slowly lift her head, looking up at her "Are you ok?" She watched as Clarisse sat up fast and looked around.

Fixing her eyes on Pierre "I must of been dreaming." She said slowly looking up at Olivia.

"What about?" She asked and pulled a chair over to her "Whatever it was you were dreaming about, you told Rupert you loved him." She whispered and watched Clarisse nod.

"I did," She whispered "I mean I do," She said looking at Olivia "Just because I'm married to your Father and moved on after he passed away, doesn't mean for one second I didn't love him." She said looking at Olivia as she took her hands "I loved him so so much and miss him too." She said looking at Pierre while shaking her head a little.

"I know Mom," Olivia whispered and let go of her hand, putting her arm around Clarisse's shoulders "Tell me what you were dreaming about." She asked.

"The day I gave birth to my beautiful Son," She said softly, not taking her eyes from Pierre laying motionless.

"Was it with Pierre that Rupert demanded he be there with you?" She asked as Clarisse nodded and looked at her.

"It was," She nodded and looked back at Pierre "I just can't believe I am faced with this all over again, I have lost one husband, one son and now I may lose another." She said starting to cry as Olivia wrapped her arms around her.

"He's strong Mom, he will be just fine," She whispered, closing her eyes while trying not to cry.

"We thought that with Philippe," She sobbed.

"Come on, let's go and get some air." Olivia whispered while standing up.

"I can't leave him, what if something happens?" She exclaimed as Olivia grabbed her hands.

"We are just outside, I will inform the nurse who can come and get us if anything does." Olivia whispered and watched as she slowly stood up.

"When did you get so grown up?" Clarisse asked as they headed out the room.

After letting the nurse know where they were going they headed down to the hospital pond out the front and sat on the bench as Shades watched from the main entrance, giving them some privacy.

"If I had been here none of this would of happened," Clarisse whispered while looking at Olivia "I should of been here."

"Mom, it's one of them things, he was just in the wrong place at the wrong time."

"I should of been here," She said shaking her head and covered her face with her hands, still trying to grasp whats happened when Olivia's phone started ringing.

"It's Daddy," She said looking at Clarisse and answered the phone "Hello Daddy."

"Hello darling, I just wondered if your Mom was home yet? As she should of been by now and she didn't call to tell me she had arrived safely." He asked.

"Yeah she's here with me, sorry Daddy." Olivia said watching Clarisse shake her head a little as a couple tears fell down her cheeks "I was going to call you actually,"

"What's happened?" He asked, panic in his voice.

After she explained what happened she looked at Clarisse "Mommy, he wants to talk with you." She said holding the phone out to her and watched her slowly take it.

"Hello," She whispered while looking down.

"Hello sweetheart, I just wanted to let you know that I am going to get the first flight home ok,"

"No Joseph, you need to stay there and help your friend." Clarisse exclaimed "I have the girls and my Dad," She whispered.

"I know you do, but my family, including your Dad need me, my friend will understand." Joseph whispered "You need me baby, and I'm going to be there as soon as I can, I promise." He waited for an answer but just heard faint sobs instead "Oh baby, I love you so much, Pierre will be ok, he will pull through, you'll see."

"I just wish you were here and I was here yesterday, this wouldn't of happened if I had been." Clarisse cried as Olivia rubbed her back.

"Listen to me, it's no good thinking about the ifs or the buts, it could of happened to him at anytime or it could of happened to you." He whispered "I will be there as soon as I can ok,"

"Ok," She answered "I love you."

"I love you too, can you put Olivia on for me please?" He asked.

"Ok," She said looking at Olivia "He wants to talk to you," She said watching her take the phone then wiped her eyes.

After a few minutes they hung up, where they sat in silence for a while.

Shades reamed by the doors, watching the coming and goings of people when Erica came out to, looking at him for a second then over to see Clarisse and Olivia being bundled into a car.

"NO!" Erica screamed and started running over to the car as Shades gave chase too.

As the car drove away, Erica chased after it as Shades followed with hospital security, taking note of the number plate when he caught up with Erica as she stopped who was screaming and crying.

"How could this be happening?" She cried as one of the hospital guards got on the radio to call the police.

"We will find them, don't worry." He said looking the other way to see Paul and Maxwell running towards them.

"What's happened?" They asked as Erica bent over, trying to catch her breath.

"Someones kidnapped Mom and Olivia," She said standing up straight while taking a deep breath.

"Come on, let's get you inside." Shades said looking around as Erica shook her head.

"I need to find them," She cried while putting her hands up on her head "We can't let them drive away."

"We will find them, I promise you." Shades said looking at her.

As soon as they got her inside, leaving Maxwell on the door, guarding Erica, Cara and Rose as Paul stood guard of Pierre's door, Shades and a few others got to work trying to track them down and find out who the car belongs too.

Meanwhile a few miles down the road, a car lay on its roof with nothing but silence around them. Seconds later, Olivia crawled from the wreck, moving away from the car before falling down and rolling over onto her back.

"Mom," She whispered, trying to remain awake while staring up at the sky.

Several moments passed when Olivia opened her eyes, turning her head when she heard someone coughing and seeing Clarisse rushing towards her, holding her side.

"Mommy," Olivia cried.

"Shhh," Clarisse whispered, laying down next to her and lent over "Are you ok?" She whispered, cupping her face.

"It hurts," She whispered "Are you ok?"

"I think so," Clarisse nodded, hugging her "I need you to do something Livy, you need to play dead for me." She whispered in her ear and felt her shake her head.

"What? No?" Olivia whispered "I can't."

"I know it will hard, but this is the only way darling," Clarisse whispered, through crying "They are going to take me I know it, but when its clear you need to try and get help for us ok? And tell them who's doing this." She cried, moving her hand to the back of Olivia's head and kissed her "I love you so much, I'm so proud of you darling."

"I can't leave you Mom," Olivia whispered and watched her pull her head back a little "I can't."

"You need to," Clarisse whispered, wiping away her tears "I will be fine, I promise." She whispered, turning her head when she heard glass cracking behind her, quickly looking back at Olivia "You need to be brave for me sweetheart," She whispered and covered Olivia's face with her hair, so they couldn't see her crying as another car pulled up.

"Come on," Came a voice as he made his way over to them "Get up, the pair of you, NOW!" He exclaimed.

"She can't," Clarisse cried, leaning over Olivia "She's dead." She cried and heard the clicking of a gun, making her look at him stood aiming the gun at Olivia "Please don't," Clarisse moved onto her knees "Michael, if you love me like you calm you did just minutes ago," She said putting her hands together as tears ran down her face "You won't shoot her," She cried "Please...I beg you?"

"Fine, it's you I want anyway." He said nodding to his men and watched one of them grab hold of Clarisse around the waist, lifting her of the floor as she screamed out in pain "Shut up will you." Michael fumed and watched his guard carry her away and throw her in the back of the other car.

Looking around the wreck then down at Olivia for a second before walking away and climbed in the back of the car, driving away as Olivia lay crying on the floor.

"Mom," She whispered and tried to move but couldn't.

Drifting in and out of consciousness for several minutes before opening her eyes and seeing someone running towards her, fearing they came back she tried to move but failed.

"It's ok, your safe." Came a friendly voice as he knelt beside her "Olivia?" He asked as she looked up "It's me, Officer Clark?"

"Mom, she needs help." She whispered closing her eyes.

"Your Mom's here?" He exclaimed while standing up and looked around for a second then ran over to the over turned car, before running back to Olivia "She's not here Olivia," He exclaimed while kneeling back beside her.

"Help me...please... help me." She whispered before passing out through pain.


	23. Chapter 23

_Thank you to everyone who has been reading this story so far and who have been following it, but a bigger thank you to Ancorns708, Veve, SerenaGrace.S and Honkytonkangel for taking time to leave me a review for the latest chaper, you all rock, THANK YOU!_

_This part comes with a violence warning, the king that you may not like. So if you don't like anything to do with this, then please don't read it. If you still read it and don't like it after I have given this warning then I'm sorry but that's not my fault, you were warned. _

_Y'all may wanna get a tissue ready, just in case._

ooOoo

Rushing through the hospital doors carrying Olivia as the nurses looked up and one rushed to grab a bed.

"Please help," Clark called out and watched the nurses rushing towards him "She was in a car crash." He exclaimed while laying her on the bed they brought over as the Doctor rushed over "I didn't have time to wait for an ambulance after being told that they were all at least 10 minutes away."

"This is the Queen's Daughter," He exclaimed grabbing the torch from his pocket as two people looked over at them.

"Livy?" Erica whispered seeing her laying motionless on the bed as the Doctor checked her eyes with his torch "Livy," She whispered again and started walking slowly towards them.

"Let's get her upstairs," Called the Doctor and started pushing the bed with the nurses towards the lift.

"LIVY!" Erica screamed, about to go after them but felt someone grab her arm, making her look back to see Shades holding her back.

"Your no good to her like this," He said trying to calm her as she lashed out at him, collapsing in his arms seconds later.

Moving upstairs a short time later, they waited on news from the Doctor. Who after updating them with what he knew so far, left them with the guards on the door.

"What is going on?" She whispered, lowering her head "Suddenly the Genovian Royal family are under attack," She said looking at Shades.

"We are doing all we can, you know that." He said.

"I know and thank you," She said looking down again.

"Me and Rose are going to get some coffee, do you want anything?" Cara asked while standing up.

"No thank you, but please be careful." Erica said looking up at them.

"We will, don't worry." Cara nodded and walked out with Rose.

"I just can't believe this is happening," Erica whispered and watched Shades sit down next to her as her phone started ringing "Oh what now." She said grabbing it from her pocket to find it was her husband, Tom calling, answering it a second later "Hello Tom." She said as Shades looked at her and stood up, walking over to the window.

"I just saw on the news what's going on, how are you holding up?" He asked.

"Ok, I have Cara and Rose here with me," She said "Plus the guards."

"Of course," Tom nodded to himself "I can come back to town if you like, I can leave the kids here with my Mom and Dad."

"No Tom it's ok, I have my family here, just please stay there and make sure Arie and Aimie are safe, please." She whispered.

"Of course, but you know if you need me I am just a call away." He added.

"Tom," She whispered "Please.."

"I know, but we are still married you know?" He answered "Just call if you need anything."

"Please can you tell the children that I love them, that we all love them." Erica asked.

"Of course, call us later, ok?" He said.

"I will try," She said "Goodbye." She hung up and looked at her phone.

"Is everything ok?" Shades asked while turning to her as she looked up.

"Yea," She nodded and put her phone back in her pocket.

A short time later Erica was taken to see her sister who was still unconscious, sitting with her and holding onto her hand not wanting to leave her as Cara and Rose sat with Pierre.

"Come on sis, your not meant to be laying in bed, your meant to be looking after everyone else." She whispered while rubbing Olivia's arm "The Doctor told me what's going on, I can't lose you so don't even think about it." She whispered and kissed her hand as the door open, making Erica look up as the nurse came over to check on Olivia.

When after a few seconds Olivia suddenly started coughing and gasping for air, panicking Erica as the nurse pressed for help.

"Mom!" Olivia exclaimed as Erica moved out the way "Mom." She whispered as a nurse checked her eyes with the light as the Doctor came rushing in.

Opening her eyes a few seconds later as Cara and Rose stood from the door watching.

"Livy?" Erica whispered while stepping closer and took her hand "It's ok, I'm here."

"Mom?" Olivia whispered and watched as Erica shook her head.

"She's still missing," Erica said, leaning down and kissed her forehead "What happened Livy?" She asked while standing back up.

"Michael," She whispered as Erica looked at her "It's Michael, he took her."

"Are you sure?" Erica asked.

"I am sure," Olivia nodded and watched her turn to look over at Cara and Rose.

"We will go and tell Shades." Cara exclaimed.

"No, you stay with Olivia and I will go tell Shades." Erica exclaimed while rushing over to them and out the door.

"Okay," Cara answered and went over to Olivia with Rose.

Finding him getting some coffee she pulled him to a quiet place.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"It's Michael, he took them and still has Mom." Erica whispered.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"I am, Olivia just told us." She nodded.

"She's awake, that's great news." He said grabbing his phone "Thanks for letting me know."

"It's ok, please find them Shades," She whispered "We can't lose Mom, not now."

"I will find her, don't worry." He said, giving her a quick hug before rushing away.

Composing herself she turned to go back to Olivia's room to find Rose stood looking at her, shaking her head as she walked away.

"Rose?" Erica called after her and ended up rushing after her, pulling her into the ladies loos "What you saw?"

"I know what I saw," Rose exclaimed while shaking her head "Your married Erica,"

"No, well yes I am, but we aren't together anymore." Erica said while looking at her as she gasped "Haven't been for the last couple months." She whispered and took her hands "Please though don't tell anyone, not yet."

"Does Mom or Dad know?" Rose asked as Erica shook her head "I'm sorry," She whispered and hugged her.

"Thank you," She said pulling back and looked at her "Our secret, ok?" She asked.

"Our secret." Rose nodded and hugged her again.

Coming out a few moments later just as James, Olivia's husband rushed onto the ward.

"James," Erica exclaimed as he spun around and rushed over to them, hugging her then Rose.

"I saw what happened on the news, please tell me she's ok?" James said panicked.

"She's ok, she's awake now." Erica said watching him cover his face with his hands then looked at her and Rose.

"What about Mom? He asked.

"Mom's still missing, but thanks to Livy we know who's taken her," She said while looking down "I just hope she's ok and we aren't to late." She said slowly looking up.

"It's won't be to late, your Mom is a strong lady." He nodded "And what about Pierre? Any change from last night?" He asked as Erica shook her head.

"He's still unconscious." She whispered.

"Oh I'm so sorry," He whispered while stepping closer and hugged her.

After a few moments James went into see Olivia as the others stayed outside.

"James," She whispered as he rushed over to the bed and started crying as he lowered his head and kissed her "I'm so pleased your here." She cried.

"Of course, I was in that car as soon as I found out." He whispered, taking her hand and kissed the back of it "And don't worry about the children, they are safe, Mom and Dad have taken them to visit my Brother."

"Thank you so much." Olivia whispered, looking at him "They don't mind watching Lena either?" She asked as he shook his head, and watched as she started crying again "I can't believe this is happening." She said as he wiped away her tears "I wanted to help Mom so much, but all I could do was lay there on the floor in pain, as she screamed out." She exclaimed, while tipping her head back at the thought.

"Livy, it's ok." He said cupping her face as she looked at him and shook her head.

"I keep hearing her screaming when the man lifted her, she was in so much pain James," She cried "And I couldn't do anything." She sobbed as James rested his head on hers "I hope she wasn't seriously hurt."

"They will find her soon I promise baby," James whispered, still holding onto her hand as she cried.

"If I was fit enough I would track him down and kill him myself, I can't believe he's doing this to us now after all these years." She added.

"Who is it?" James asked.

"Michael," She answered.

"What? The man who loved her and couldn't live without her?" He exclaimed as she nodded "That bastard." He exclaimed "Don't worry, they will find her soon and that scum will pay!" He said looking at her as she cried "I promise you, I promise all of you." He whispered and kissed her hand.

_Meanwhile across town._

As Clarisse sat back against the wall in a empty room, her hand on her painful side, ideas running around her head on how she was going to get out of this place, when suddenly the door opened. Looking up to find Michael walking in, closing the door behind him before walking over to her.

"Good, your still with me." He said standing beside her.

"Barely... Michael I really need to get to a hospital." She said slowly looking up at him.

"You ain't going anywhere," He whispered while crouching down beside her.

"Why are you doing this?" She asked, looking at him.

"Because you told me that you would never get married again, then called of our engagement." He said putting his hand on her knee, making her jump a little.

"That was over 10 years ago." She whispered.

"Yes I know and ever since then I have waited for the day you got married, so I can do this." He snapped and stood up straight.

"But I didn't say that I would never get married again, I said I MAY never get married again." She snapped back, watching him walk around the room while resting her head back against the wall "There is a difference you know!" She snapped as he crouched back down next to her.

"Don't get cocky now," He whispered, brushing the back of his fingers over her cheek "Wouldn't want to see this beautiful face come to harm now, would we?"

"You know, you won't get away with this, they will find you." She whispered as the pain grew worse.

"They will never find me," He snapped back.

"What makes you so sure they won't?" She asked.

"Well how are they going to? They have no idea who actually took you, remember?" He snapped and watched her smirking "What are you smirking for," He yelled and backhanded her across the face, sending her flying on her side "Well?" He yelled, watching her put her hand up to her face.

"You will soon find out I'm sure," She snapped and watched him walk around the room again.

After a moments silence, as Clarisse remained laying on the floor she opened her eyes "Michael," She whispered as he glared over at her "I really need to see a Doctor."

"I already told you, you ain't going anywhere," He snapped "You are staying right here, because if I can't have you then no one else can!" He snapped, walking out and locked the door behind him.

Starting to feel scared she let a couple tears fall, believing that here in this room her life is going to end and soon if he wouldn't allow medical help. Remaining on her side drifting of to sleep a short time later, only to be awoken by the faint sound of music and someone touching her thigh, remembering where she was, she quickly moved sitting up and tried to get away from him.

"Oh Clarisse, come on now." Michael said, watching her, a laugh playing on his lips "You remember, us? Don't you?" He asked as she just looked at him "Shh and you will hear our song, the one we used to dance to on many nights when we were alone in our suite, or in the gardens under the moonlight." He whispered.

"Why are you doing this for?" Clarisse whispered, her heart banging against her chest so hard she feared it might burst "If it's money you want, I can get it for you." She whispered, watching him move closer to her, brushing her hair back behind her ear.

"Does Joseph do that for you?" He asked, watching her closely "And it isn't money that I want."

"Then what?" She whispered, scared to hear the answer.

"It's you, I want you." He whispered "And I can't have you, so I am making people pay!" He snapped, running his hand up her leg "I wonder what your husband would say when he finds out you cheated? I know he's not in town and hasn't been for weeks," He whispered as she tried to push his hand away "Come on now Clarisse, it's not like we haven't been together before." He whispered, leaning closer kissing her jaw.

"Get off me." She exclaimed, pushing him back a little "Please don't do this Michael," She said watching him, studying his face "I thought you were better than this?"

"I was," He nodded "Oh I was!" He exclaimed "Until the love of my life dumped me," He yelled, making her jump "I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you, share many great memories and then you dump me like a bit of rubbish." He said with a hint of anger in his voice, moving in front of her and grabbed her arms.

"Michael Please," Clarisse cried out in pain as he pushed her down on her back "Please don't do this," She exclaimed as he took hold of her hands, pinning them to the floor above her head "Please," She begged, suddenly getting strength from somewhere, kneeing him in his groin.

Stumbling to her feet as he rolled over onto his back, cursing out loud. But before she could get to the door he had grabbed hold of her hand and pulled her back down, pinning her to the floor by her throat.

"You're going to regret doing that!" He snapped.

* * *

Meanwhile back at the hospital.

As Rose and Cara sat in the corridors with a couple of the guards and James with Olivia, Erica stayed in with Pierre, talking to him and praying that he would wake up. But half way through reading a chapter of one of his favorite books to him, Erica looked up to see him open his eyes.

"Pierre?" She said closing the book and moved closer to the bed, taking his hand.

"Erica?" He whispered, trying to focus on her as she nodded.

"Oh I'm so happy that your awake," She whispered and kissed his cheek "Let me call the nurse," She smiled, pressing for help.

As the nurses rushed into his room Rose and Cara jumped up and rushed over to the door as Erica came out, crying.

"Oh my god, what's happening?" Cara exclaimed and hugged her.

"He's awake," Erica exclaimed while resting her chin on Cara's shoulder as she and Rose started crying too "I am so happy right now." She exclaimed while pulling back and watched Cara wipe her tears away.

"It's about time." Cara whispered and hugged her again.

After a few moments the nurses came back out, letting Erica go back inside.

"Hey Bro." She smiled, standing next to the bed "You really scared us, you know?"

"I'm sorry," He whispered, looking at her as she took his hand "Where's Mom? Is she home yet?"

"She is, but..." She stopped.

"She's in pain, I can feel it." He whispered, closing his eyes "Where is she Erica? And don't lie to me, I'm not 10." He added, opening his eyes and watched her nod slowly.

"I know your not 10, I just didn't want to tell you, you've only just woken up." She whispered as he gripped her hand "Ok, she and Olivia got kidnapped," She started as he gasped "There was a crash, Olivia was brought in to the hospital, she's fine, she's awake."

"Is she hurt?"

"She escaped luckily with just bruising, cuts and one broke rib." She whispered.

"Ok, and what about Mom?" He asked and watched her shake her head "What do you mean? She's not...dead?"

"I, we, she's still missing..." She whispered "We don't know, Olivia told us that she was in a lot of pain when they took her."

"Who, who took her Erica?" He exclaimed.

"Michael?" She whispered while looking down, crying a little "The guards have been doing all they can to find her Pierre,"

"Oh sis," He whispered and pulled her down, wrapping his good arm around her shoulders as she cried on his shoulder "She's a strong woman, she will be fine and they will find her." He whispered in her ear "The guards have never let her down yet, I don't see them starting now." He added, rubbing her back as she nodded and stood up.

"I'm just glad that you and Olivia are ok and awake," She whispered with a nod as he put his hand up, wiping away her tears "Wait a minute, you said you can feel her pain?" She asked "Which means she must be still alive, you and Mom have a different bond to any of us girls, can you really feel it?"

"I can," He nodded, taking her hand "But I know she will be fine."

"Ok," She whispered, looking at him.

After sitting with him a little while she left him with Rose and Cara so she could get some coffee, coming back down the corridor a short time later she saw Maxwell stood talking to another guard, in hushed tones.

"What's going on?" She asked as they both looked at her.

"Nothing," Maxwell said, looking back at the other guard.

"Yes there is, what's happened?" She asked, stepping closer to them "Have you found Mom?" She whispered, her heart beginning to race.

"We think Shades has, but he's disappeared after we told him not to go alone, we fear he's done just that." Maxwell answered "And he's not answering his phone."

"What?" She said looking down, trying to take it in then looked back up at them "Surely he wouldn't of been that stupid?"

"Well we don't know." Maxwell said "We are trying to find out if this is the case,"

"Well why can't you go over to wherever you believe Michael is and stop him from being stupid? And give him back up?" Erica exclaimed.

"We can't because he didn't tell us where he actually was," Maxwell answered "We just hope, if he has gone alone he can get your Mom to safety before anything happens." He added as Erica nodded.

"Ok," She said and took her phone from her pocket "I will try and call him, talk some sense into him or something." She said slowly sitting down, realizing that everything was hitting her now.

Meanwhile back across town Clarisse sat in the room, her arms wrapped around her legs, her forehead resting on her knees, crying softly praying that they will find her soon. Suddenly the door flung open, making Clarisse jump and look up to see Michael walking towards her.

"How did they know Clarisse?" He said grabbing her arm, making her gasp.

"What do you mean?" She exclaimed as he pulled her out the room.

"How did they find out it was me and where they would find me?" He snapped, rushing down the stairs with her "How did they know Clarisse!" He fumed while digging the gun in her side as they walked into a giant room.

"I'm not telling you!" She snapped back.

"Tell Me Now!" He screamed in her ear as Shades aimed his gun at them "I would put that down if I was you," He snapped, digging the gun in her side more.

"Please Shades, do what he says." She cried.

"But?" He whispered, watching her.

"Please Shades, just do it." Clarisse begged.

Watching him lower his hands and put the gun down on the floor, when he stood back up straight Michael lowered his gun about to say something, when Clarisse forced her arm back, whacking her elbow in his ribs, making him double over in pain, dropping the gun as Shades stood in shock, watching Clarisse grab it and pointed it at Michael.

"I told you that they would find me." She exclaimed.

"You wouldn't dare shoot me," Michael exclaimed.

"Wouldn't I?" She said raising her eyebrow at him "Don't be so sure about that."

"Ha, you with a gun." Michael exclaimed "Funniest thing I have seen all year."

"I'd stop there if I were you." Shades said looking over at them "She's had training."

Quickly looking at Shades then back at Clarisse his jaw fell, when suddenly a fire was shot at Michael, hitting him as Shades was about to move forward but stopped when another shot was fired, only this time hitting Clarisse, sending her flying.

"CLARISSE!" Shades exclaimed, watching her hit the floor when someone hit him over the head, falling on his knees, both hands grabbing his head and fell forward.

Laying on the floor as Michael and his men disappeared, leaving them there alone he tipped his head back to find Clarisse, clasping eyes on her motionless body "Clarisse?" He whispered before falling unconscious.


	24. Chapter 24

_First of all I want to say a massive thank you to everyone reading this story, and a bigger thank you to Ancorns708, RenaGraceSx and Veve for taking the time to leave me a review, you are simply the best! _

_I also want to say a special thank you to Ancorns708 for all your help that you've given me, Thank You SO Much! _

_Now here's the next part for you all... _

ooOoo

Waking up a while later, putting his hand to his head while sitting up, noticing Clarisse still laying on the floor a little way from him, scrambling over to her with having no idea how long he was out for, and checked her pulse.

Looking around while grabbing his phone from his pocket, only to find it had died on him, slamming it to the floor in anger he looked back at Clarisse, trying to figure out what to do. He was still drowsy after being hit over the head, but he couldn't leave her to get help so he did the only thing he could do.

"I'm so sorry Clarisse," He said scooping her up in his arms, not even giving a damn about getting blood over himself.

Rushing out to his car around the corner, he gently put her in the back, quickly moving and got in the drivers seat while shaking his head, knowing he shouldn't be driving but had no choice, he had to get her to a hospital and fast.

* * *

Speeding through the car park and screeching to a halt outside the main doors, jumping out he called for help from a pair of nurses as they was about to go inside, and as one ran inside to get a bed the other ran over to the car.

"What's happened?" She asked as she ran up to the car, just as Shades stood back with Clarisse in his arms "Oh my god, that's Our Queen?" She gasped and shut his car door, following him over to the doors as the other nurse came running out with the bed and another nurse.

"She's been shot," He exclaimed, gently placing her on the bed and watched the nurse check her pulse and shine the light in her eyes.

"She's barely breathing, let's get her upstairs." She exclaimed and started pushing her inside with the other nurse, followed by Shades.

Only as they got inside he stopped and put his bloody hands up onto his head as another nurse came over and checked on him to make sure he was ok.

"Shades?" Joseph exclaimed rushing to him with Erica and Cara following as the nurse stepped back "What did you do to my wife," He yelled, gripping hold of his shirt banging him back against the wall, as other royal guards and hospital security stepped forward.

"Dad!" Erica exclaimed as she and Cara tried to get him off Shades "Mom needs you, don't lose it now!" She screamed.

"What did you do dammit!" Joseph exclaimed "You were meant to be looking after her, not letting her get shot!" He fumed, still pinning him to the wall "YOUR FIRED! Now get out of my sight." He said stepping back, glaring at him "Before I kill you!" He snapped and walked away with Cara.

"Does he know what's been going on?" Shades whispered as Erica stood in front of him.

"We told him, yeah." She nodded "Are you ok?" She asked as the nurse checked the bump on his head.

"I could be better," He nodded "But maybe it's best I go and get changed, come back in a bit when he's calmed down?" He said looking at her.

"Yeah, give him some space." Erica nodded "Thank you for bringing her here though?"

"It's ok, anyone would of done the same." Shades nodded and watched her walk away, sighing to himself before turning and left.

* * *

After what seemed like an eternity to Joseph the doctor finally came into the waiting room and gave them the update on her condition telling Joe that she was still heavily sedated but that he could go back an see her.

Walking into the room seeing his wife hooked up to all those machines, bruises and abrasions covering her body from head to toe caused his heart to ache, if only he had been here then maybe none of this would have happened.

Tucking a piece of hair behind her ear he whispered "I'm so sorry darling, I should have been here...I know I don't deserve to have such a beautiful and caring woman like you as my wife but please don't give up, you have to fight Clarisse I can't lose you again." Blinking away stray tears "And I promise you right now that I am never leaving Genovia without you, ever ever again." He whispered and kissed her forehead.

Sitting down moments later, holding onto her hand as he prayed she would be ok.

Early the next morning Joseph awoke, finding Clarisse still sleeping. Standing beside her bed he placed a kiss on her head while resting his hand on hers.

"She's lucky to have you, you know?" Turning to see Pierre by the door in a wheelchair.

"I'm the lucky one. I thought you were supposed to be in bed?" He asked and watched him try to push the wheelchair to move closer to them "Here let me," He said, walking over and pushed him forward.

"Thank you, Dad." He said looking at him as he moved back around in front of him "And I am meant to be, but I bribed a nurse to bring me down so I could see Mom, How is she?" He asked looking at her for a second before looking back at Joseph.

"About the same I guess, she hasn't really been awake, the medicine keeps her sedated." He said putting his hands in his pockets and looked back at her laying still beside them.

"She will pull through," Pierre said softly while watching him look slowly back at him "She's the strongest one of us all, I know in my heart she will be just fine."

"I know," He nodded slowly and sat down in the chair, resting his elbows on his legs while leaning forward, tipping his head forward "If I had been here though, none of this would of happened?" He said sadly, looking up at Pierre "None of it."

"You can't think like that," Pierre whispered while leaning forward a little "She wouldn't want you to think like that, as it's not true." He said looking over at his Mom for a second before looking back at Joseph "You were helping your friend at a time of need, which she was so proud of you for." He said watching him look over at Clarisse.

"I failed though," He whispered "I wasn't here to protect her or my family," He said looking back at him "I failed you all," He said closing his eyes and looked down.

"No you didn't Dad," Pierre whispered and watched as he began to cry "Dad, you didn't fail us." He said leaning forward, putting his arm around his shoulder "I promise you now."

After a few minutes of silence Pierre sat back as Joseph sat up and wiped his eyes.

"I know this probably isn't the best time, but Erica told me what happened with Shades." He whispered as Joseph looked back at him "He's your best friend Dad, are you honestly going to let him go? As if it wasn't for him we wouldn't of even known where she was, she wouldn't be here now and it may of been too late." He said watching him "Yes he was stupid to go and get her on his own, but Dad he saved her, she was barely breathing when he brought her here." He whispered "Even after he had been hurt himself." He added watching Joseph as he nodded "It's not his fault,"

"I'm just angry at the fact he was meant to be looking after my family, and two of my girls got kidnapped, right outside this hospital." Joseph said looking at him.

"It wasn't just him here you know? There were other guards around." He said "And how many times has Mom ordered you to stay back when she want's some alone time, you know how she can be when she sets her mind to it?" He said "Don't be hard on him, he saved her Dad."

"I suppose your right," He nodded and looked back at him.

"Of course I'm right, I'm her son, remember?" He smiled as Joseph let out a little laugh "Anyway, I best get back before the Doctor comes to check on me." He said watching Joseph stand up "My nurse should be right outside."

"Ok, I will go check." Joseph said and headed over to the door "Thanks for coming to check on her Son." He said opening the door, smiling at the nurse as she came forward.

"No trouble." He said as the nurse wheeled him backwards "Remember when she wakes up, come and let me know."

"I will do." He nodded as the nurse stopped, watching as Pierre put his hand up.

"We are all lucky to have you, you know that right?" Pierre asked as Joseph took his hand.

"I do now." He nodded, leaning forward while closing his eyes, putting his other arm around his shoulders, giving him a hug for a second as the nurse smiled "See you in a bit."

"Of course," Pierre nodded and watched him stand up straight.

After he was gone Joseph shut the door and slowly walked over to the bed, sitting down with a sigh he looked up, seeing big beautiful eyes looking hazily at him.

"Hey you," He said jumping up and kissed her forehead "How long have you been awake for?" He asked.

"Long enough," She whispered, watching him take her hand "What did Pierre mean with letting Shades go?"

"It doesn't matter sweetheart." He whispered, and kissed her fingers "Let me call the nurse." He whispered standing up and pressed the button.

"Please stay with me?" She whispered as he looked down at her.

"Of course I will stay with you, I'm not going anywhere ever again." He whispered and kissed her forehead as the nurse rushed in, making them both look up at her, relaxing a bit when she saw Clarisse was awake.

Smiling as she walked over to the bed "It's good to see you awake Your Majesty, how are you feeling?"

"I feel sore." Clarisse answered.

"That's normal especially with all the bruising," The nurse nodded "Everything else looks normal," She said as she looked over at the machines "I'll let the doctor know that you are awake ma'am."

"Thank you," Clarisse answered.

"Do you need anything before I go?" Asked the nurse.

"No I'm fine thank you," She answered as the nurse nodded and left "Joseph back to what you and Pierre were talking about..."

"It doesn't matter" He interrupted her while standing beside the bed and placing one hand on hers and the other gently on the top of her head.

"It does matter Joseph, he saved my life and if he had not shown up when he did then God only knows what else Michael would have done to me." She whispered.

"What do mean? What did he do?" Joseph asked.

As the tears poured down her face "I begged him not to," She cried, feeling too ashamed to look at her husband.

Wiping the tears from her face looking into her eyes "Did he touch you Clarisse?"

Slowly as the tears continued to flow she nodded "I'm so sorry," She cried.

Joseph cupped her face his heart breaking into a million pieces as she cried "You have nothing to be sorry for," He whispered while climbing onto the bed beside her, holding her gently as she cried against his chest "I promise you that everything will be okay and you will never ever have to worry about that man ever again." He whispered.

"I'm so sorry," She whispered.

Lifting his head, cupping her face "Look at me?" He whispered, watching her slowly open her eyes and look at him as he wiped her tears away with his thumb "It's not your fault, you have nothing to be sorry for sweetheart, I promise." He whispered, kissing her forehead "You're my world and nothing could ever change how I feel about you, I will always love you no matter what, I promise you." He whispered, moving his hands and gently wrapped his arms around her again as she cried some more "Shhh it's ok sweetheart," He whispered, almost crying himself.

After she was settled and sleeping he left her with Erica and a couple guards on the door while he went to let Pierre and Olivia know that she was okay, going out to get some air a short time later only to come face to face with Michael.

"You!" He fumed while grabbing hold of him and pushed him back against the wall "What are you doing here?" He shouted as a couple hospital guards came out to see what the commotion was but stood back once they realized it was Michael.

"If you haven't noticed, I have been shot?" Michael snapped back "By none other than your wife I might add!"

"Yes I know, I'm proud she did!" Joe snapped, tightening his grip on his shirt "Shame she didn't kill you though!"

"Did she tell you what happened?" He asked, laughing as Joseph started getting more and more angrier "She cheated Joseph, how does that make you feel?" He asked "Now you know how I felt the day I found out she cheated on me with you, funny it's the other way around this time."

"You make me sick!" He snapped, trying to keep his cool but lost it just as Shades came over and grabbed him.

"Joe it's not worth it mate!" He shouted while pulling him back "He isn't worth it." He said again as a couple of Doctors came out.

"You don't deserve to breath the air we breath!" Joseph snapped, trying to get away from Shades "Get of me Shades!"

"NO!" He shouted, pushing him back as they handcuffed Michael "Let the Police deal with him now, he will get what's coming to him soon enough." He said looking at Joe while nodding "Clarisse and the kids need you, and I'm pretty sure you wouldn't be any good to them if you end up inside for killing him now?" He whispered, trying to calm him.

"What?" Came a shout from behind them, both turning to see what's going on "You can't refuse to treat me?"

"We can and we have, after what you've done to our Queen you don't deserve to set foot in this hospital." The head Doctor exclaimed as the Police held Michael back "You can write a formal complaint to head office, but it will be thrown in the bin." He added.

"You can't do this." Michael fumed as they turned and walked back inside.

Loading Michael into a Police car, leaving moments later as Shades kept an eye on Joseph who stood with his hands on his hips looking down.

"What are you doing back here anyway?" Joseph asked while looking up at him.

"Well I know you fired me, but your my best friend and I knew that you and your family needed as much protection as you can get so if its alright with you, I would still like to protect you all, I don't even care that its not my job anymore, you all mean that much to me I don't want to see any harm brought to any of you." He said firmly.

"Thank you Shades, and your not fired." Joe said looking at him "I was angry, it's not a nice thing to see the love of your life covered in blood, barely breathing." He said holding out his hand to him "Thank you for saving her and bringing her here."

"Anyone would of done the same, I'm sure." He said taking his hand, and watched as Joseph shook it.

"Thanks!" Joseph said letting go of his hand "Come on, let's go back inside."

After checking on Pierre and Olivia, Joseph went back to Clarisse's room where he stayed.


	25. Chapter 25

Several weeks later, Today is Christmas day.

After recent events everyone's preparing for a quiet family Christmas this year and after having to wear a sling for the last 4 weeks, Clarisse finally had it removed yesterday. And for a surprise for Clarisse, Joseph and the children arranged for Amelia to fly over for Christmas, arriving yesterday morning.

After having a shower, Clarisse slipped into a pair of pajamas, something she's worn everyday since coming out of hospital 2 weeks ago, then headed downstairs to find everyone waiting for her in the dining room for breakfast.

"Good morning Mommy," Olivia smiled while standing up and kissed her cheek as she stood beside her.

"Merry Christmas Grammy," Young Lily exclaimed and smiled when she bent over and kissed her.

"Thank you sweetheart," Clarisse smiled and kissed her again while putting her hands up, framing her face "Merry Christmas to you too." She smiled standing up straight and looked around the room "I see everyone's here." She nodded.

"Of course we are," Pierre smiled "We wanted to make this day special." He smiled and started getting her some breakfast as Erica grabbed her some coffee "So why don't you sit down and enjoy this day." He smiled over at her.

"Well thank you then," Clarisse smiled over at him then sat down next to her Dad.

"Everyone missed you at Midnight Mass last night," Her Dad, Harry said while looking at her "They would all love to see you today." He added as everyone stopped and looked at her.

"We will see," She shrugged and sipped her water.

"Ok sweetheart." He smiled and turned back to his plate.

"Here you go Mom," Pierre smiled while placing the plate down in front of her.

"Thank you," She smiled as he stepped back and Erica put her coffee cup down next to her plate "You really are spoiling me today."

"Of course," Pierre smiled and sat down.

After everyone ate, they all remained at the table talking as Clarisse sat quietly taking everything in while leaning on the table, her head down slightly.

"Well," Pierre said a short time later while checking his watch "We best head out for church." He said standing up "Mom are you coming?" He asked while looking at her.

"I know everyone would love to see you," Joseph said while leaning over to her a little as she turned her head to him.

"Well they will have to love on, I don't feel ready to go yet." She whispered while shaking her head and sat back in her chair.

"Ok Mom," Pierre said looking over at her as Lena stood beside her and gently put her arms around her neck, whispering something to her "We will see you afterwards then?" He asked as she just nodded.

As everyone made their way from the dining room Clarisse and Lena remained at the table.

"Lena," Joseph said while standing in the door as both her and Clarisse looked over "Come on, we gotta go."

"Okay, just coming." She answered while looking back at Clarisse "I love you Mommy," She whispered giving her a kiss and hug.

"I love you too sweetheart," Clarisse said watching her stand back and rush out the room as Joseph made his way over to her.

"Are you sure that you don't want to come?" He asked "We will wait for you if you do?" He said crouching down beside her as her Dad stood in the doorway.

"I already told you, I'm not ready Joseph," She snapped while looking down at him "Why don't you listen to me?" She said shaking her head and looked away as her Dad stood back out of view.

"Well how about some company then? I could stay home if you like?" He whispered.

"No you go, you and Pierre need to go and represent me as I can't be there, and apologize on my behalf." She said leaning forward and rested her elbows on the table again.

"Come on Clari," He whispered, about to put his hand on her arm but stopped when she stood up. Sighing he stood up "Alright, we will see you later then." He shrugged and walked out.

"Clari?" Her Dad whispered from the door "Are you ok?" He asked and watched her nod.

"Tell them all that I'm sorry I couldn't be there, won't you?" She said, watching him nodding "Thank you." She answered looking down at the table and started cleaning up as the maids came in.

"Ok butterbean, see you in a bit." He whispered, watching her for a second then turned and walked away.

After a few moments she headed up to her suite and stood staring at the Christmas tree, full of presents underneath ready for when everyone returned. Sighing deeply she slowly moved over and sat on the couch, where she sat back and closed her eyes waiting for the family to return, hating the fact that she couldn't go to church, for the first time since become Queen.

A short time later the family returned, with all the Grandchildren bouncing into the room making Clarisse jump and sit up in surprise as they giggled. Smiling as she noticed Joseph holding a beautiful Christmas bouquet, full of deep reds and greens.

"Who are they for?" She asked while standing up and looked over at the children itching to open their presents "Ok, you can open them." She smiled "Go crazy." She nodded and laughed a little as they all giggled with excitement, then she looked back towards Joseph.

"These are from your family at the Church," He smiled as she lent over, smelling them "They all understood to why you couldn't be there, and got this gift for you with a beautiful Christmas card." He smiled as she took the card.

"They all missed you Mom," Pierre said while looking over at her as he knelt down beside the tree and children.

"They all send their well wishes." Joseph added while watching her.

"Here we go," Erica grinned coming in with a vase full of water for the flowers "If you place them on the table Dad, I will sort them out." She said walking over to it.

"Ok," He said following her and started to help her arrange the flowers.

"I can do that you know?" Clarisse said while standing at the table, taking a couple flowers "I am fully capable of doing things." Not realizing Olivia, Her Dad and Joe's Mom, Isabella were all looking over at them.

"We know Mom," Erica whispered "I just thought you'd like to sit down and open the presents with your Grandchildren." She said looking at Joseph then back at Clarisse as some of the Grandchildren started looking over.

"Yeah Grandma," Arie, Erica's Son exclaimed as she looked over at him "Come and open presents with us," He smiled.

"Santa left some for you too!" Lily exclaimed and giggled.

Looking back at Joseph and Erica for just a second before putting the flowers back on the table and walked over to the tree, sitting down next to Pierre and pulled Lily onto her lap as she helped them open presents.

"Here you go Grandma," Aimie, Erica's daughter smiled, passing her a present "This one's for you." She smiled and knelt beside her as Clarisse took the present.

"Thank you darling," She smiled and looked down, reading the card to herself "Merry Christmas to the best Wife, Daughter, Daughter in Law, Mom, Mom in Law and Grandmother in the whole world, we all love you and are blessed to have you in our life's." She closed her eyes for a second as Joseph stood watching from the table.

"That ones from all of us," Arie whispered as she opened her eyes and looked at him while the family gathered around "We hope you like it." He beamed as she reached over cupping his cheek.

"Well I am sure I will if it's from all of you." She smiled as they watched her open it.

Lifting the lid of to find a charm bracelet full of charms, gasping as she slowly took it from the box, looking at it as Pierre took the box from her hand.

"There is a charm on there from all of us," He smiled and pointed to the one of the dog "Even Lexi," He smiled as she turned it over and noticed it had _'Lexi'_ engraved on the back.

"Well she is family too." She smiled up at Pierre then looked back down at it "Oh I bet I can guess who the Minnie Mouse one is from," She smiled while leaning to the side a little and looked at Lily giggling in her lap "Thought as much," She smiled and kissed the side of her head before looking back at it "Ok, who is the football from?" She smiled up at Arie then Harry.

"That would be me?" Arie smiled over at her.

"I'm the baseball cap Grammy." Harry, Olivia's son smiled.

"Well thank you darlings," Clarisse smiled over at them "I love them," She nodded while looking down, seeing a heart one she turned it over to see her birthday and wedding day date engraved on the back "And this ones from you I guess?" She asked looking over at Joseph.

"Of course," He nodded and watched her look down again.

"Thank you," She said taking another one in her hand "Pierre, is this crown on a pillow from you?" She asked while looking up at him as he shook his head.

"Nope," He answered while leaning over "I'm the rose." He smiled at her then found another one "I also got a P, for Philippe." He whispered as she took a deep breath, looking at it as he showed it to her.

"Thank you Pierre," Clarisse slowly nodded and looked up at him with tears in her eyes "Thank you so much." She said putting her arm up as he moved closer and kissed his cheek.

"You're welcome." He smiled sitting back.

A few seconds later she took another deep breath and carried on "So whose the crown from then?" She asked while looking up.

"That one would be mine?" Amelia smiled as she looked over at her.

"Thank you sweetheart," Clarisse smiled and looked back down "Who got me the C and E?" She asked while looking back up at everyone.

Smiling as he put his hand up "I got the C," Her Dad smiled "Well for your first name of course," He grinned and looked at Joe's Mom Isabella.

"And I got the E, well for Elizondo of course." She grinned and watched Clarisse look down at them.

"Thank you, to you both." She smiled and slowly looked up at them "Thank you."

"It's ok poppit." Isabella smiled, watching her look back down.

"Whose the Angel from?" She asked while looking around.

"From me and James," Olivia smiled "Because, you are an angel after all."

"Thank you darlings," She smiled over at them then looked back down at the charms "And the star?"

"Would be mine." Cara smiled "Because, well you are a star." She beamed.

"Thank you." Clarisse smiled "The horse?" She asked while looking back up.

"Me," Rose grinned.

"Thank you." Clarisse smiled looking back down "And I am guessing this dolphin is from my darling Ava?" She asked while looking over at her.

"Yeah," Ava giggled.

"Thank you darling." She smiled and looked back down "The snowflake?" She asked while looking back up.

"Me," Erica smiled "I know you love snowflakes and I saw that and knew I had to get that one." She smiled.

"Well thank you very much." Clarisse smiled "I love it, I love them all." She nodded and looked back down "Ok, so I have a teddy and ballerina shoes left?" She smiled while looking up at them.

"The teddy is from me," Aimie smiled.

"And I'm the ballerina shoes." Lena giggled.

"I thought so." Clarisse smiled over at them then looked back down at the bracelet "I love every single one of these, thank you so so much." She said softly while looking up at them "I will cherish this forever." She nodded.

"Glad you like it Mom," Pierre smiled as she looked at him "I hope I didn't upset you with the P?" He asked.

"Oh gosh no." Clarisse said shaking her head "I loved it, thank you so much." She nodded and looked down as Lily lifted the bracelet from her hand.

"Good I'm pleased," Pierre smiled while watching her wrap her arms around Lily while kissing the side of her head.

After all the presents were opened they headed down for their Christmas dinner before going back upstairs to Clarisse and Joseph's suite. And as the kids played with their toys, Pierre, Olivia and Erica sat talking, and Clarisse stood next to the table sipping her drink when Joseph stood beside her.

"What's that?" She asked, seeing a present in his hand.

"It's for you," He smiled while looking down at it for a second before looking back up at her.

"You already got me something," She said putting her glass down.

"I know, but this is just something extra." He smiled while handing it to her "Because I love you," He whispered as she closed her eyes.

Opening them seconds later she opened the present and opened the box to find a gold heart and key necklace "Oh you didn't have to," She whispered while looking at him.

"Of course I did," He smiled while stepping closer to her "I got it to remind you that no matter what happens you will always have that key to my heart." He added while watching her look down at it again.

"Well thank you," She said slowly looking back up into his eyes for just a second then looked away.

"I know things have been rough this last month, but please remember that I'm always here for you." He whispered.

"What you got there Mom?" Pierre asked and watched her turn slightly to look at him.

"A heart and key necklace," She said looking back down at the box as Joseph put his hand on her back "Please, don't." She snapped while turning and pushed his arm away as Pierre and some of the others saw.

"Clarisse," Joseph whispered, surprised at her actions and watched her put the present down.

"Please just don't.." She answered and walked away, over to the bedroom as Joseph started following.

"I will go," Harry exclaimed standing up as Joseph stopped and looked at him "Let me, please?" He whispered as Joseph nodded.

"Is Grandma ok?" Aimie asked.

"She's just tired darling," Erica answered as Aimie moved next to her "She will be ok in a few days, you'll see."

As Harry headed through the bedroom and over to the bathroom door, his heart broke when he heard his daughter crying.

"Butterbean?" He said softly and knocked on the door, looking up moments later when she opened the door "Come here sweetheart." He whispered as she stepped closer to him "It's ok," He soothed while wrapping his arms around her as she cried on his shoulder.

After a few moments they moved and sat on the edge of the bed, Harry watching as Clarisse wiped her eyes with a tissue.

"You know we are all worried about you," He whispered as she looked at him "And I know you can't talk to me, because you told me and I know you haven't talked to Joseph, as well you told me that too, but butterbean you really need to talk to someone and soon as you can't go on like this." He said as he reached over, taking her hand "You're going to end up sick and everyone is noticing the change in you, even your beautiful Grandchildren." He added.

"I know," Clarisse answered while looking down and started crying again "I'm just finding it hard for him to even touch me Dad," She cried.

"I know, I noticed, many times in the last two weeks." He whispered "Promise me you will either talk to him about it, or your Doctor, please sweetheart as I really don't want to see you getting sick." He said giving her hand a squeeze.

"I feel like I've betrayed him." She cried.

"No you haven't butterbean and he knows this, please don't think that." He answered, his heart breaking as he turned a little "Please?"

After sitting with her as she cried on his shoulder, making sure she was ok he headed back out into the suite.

"How is she?" Joe asked, jumping up.

"She's getting there." He said sitting back down "She will be out soon, she's just washing her face over."

"Ok." Joe answered, sitting back down.

"Where are all the children?" Harry asked while looking around the room.

"It started snowing so the grown ups took them outside to play in it, even though I get a feeling it was actually the grown ups who wanted to play in it more than anything," Joe's Mom, Isabella smiled "You should of seen how fast they moved out of here." She laughed a little.

"Bless," Harry nodded while slowly looking down.

"Did she say anything to you Harry?" Joe asked as he looked back up at him.

"What we talked about stays between us, I'm sorry." He said "But know that I can feel it in my heart that she will be ok soon." He nodded slowly.

"Thank you and I understand." Joseph said while watching him a second then sat back in the chair, waiting for Clarisse to return.

Only an hour later she still hadn't come out so Joseph walked over, slowly opening the door to find her laying down, walking in he pushed up the door and walked over to the bed.

"I thought you were coming back out?" He whispered.

Clarisse lay still, not turning to acknowledge him "I just want to go to sleep." She answered.

"Talk to me please." He pleaded as he sat on the edge of the bed behind her, putting his hand on her arm only to have her pull it away "Clari?" He whispered.

"I'm just tired." She snapped.

"Clari, this is really unlike you, I'm really worried." He whispered.

"Joseph stop...I don't want to talk about it, so please can we drop it now?" She said, covering her head with a pillow.

"Ok, I'm dropping it." He said standing up "The kids are all playing out in the snow, I know that they would love it if you came out." He said walking over to the door "But of course, we will understand if you'd rather stay up here." He added while looking over at her then walked out.

Slowly she removed the pillow from her head, tears pricking her eyes as she looked over at the door. Resting her head down on the pillow a second later before crying herself to sleep.


	26. Chapter 26

_First I want to say thank you to everyone for reading this story and a bigger thank you those who left a review, you all ROCK! THANK YOU. _

_Second I want to personally thank my chum for all her help ;) You are the best! _

_Thirdly here is the next chapter, I hope you all enjoy it ;)_

ooOoo

As Joseph stood in the doorway of the bedroom, watching Clarisse and Lena as they lay snuggled together he sighed sadly, remembering that not so long ago it was him and Clarisse that used to snuggle before having to get up. He really did miss waking up beside her, holding her and sharing a morning kiss with her, even more so today of all days, because today is Valentines Day.

Slowly he made his way over and shook Lena's arm to awake her, trying hard not to wake Clarisse "Lena?" He whispered.

"5 more minutes Daddy," Lena whispered and snuggled more into Clarisse.

"Lena come on you need to get up for school." Joseph whispered as Lena let out a small groan.

"I don't want to get up yet Daddy," She whispered and slowly opened her eyes.

"Come on please before we wake Mommy up." Joseph whispered.

"To late," Clarisse yawned while opening her eyes "Already awake." She said watching as they both looked at her "Lena please be good."

"I'm sorry," She answered while sitting up, then lent over Clarisse while putting her hand on the pillow next to her head "Happy Valentines day Momma, I love you." She whispered and kissed her.

"And to you sweetheart." Clarisse kissed her back then watched her do the same to Joseph.

"Ok come on you, go and get dressed and come down for breakfast after ok?" Joseph said as she climbed of the bed.

"Ok Daddy," She smiled running out the room as Clarisse sat up and looked at Joseph as he looked back at her.

"I have already eaten, but once I've sorted Lena's breakfast out, would you like me to bring you up something?" He asked.

"No thank you, I don't really feel hungry." She said looking at him.

"You've hardly eaten over this last month Clarisse, your gonna end up really sick and in hospital soon." He said as she just looked at him "Ok Ok, I am keeping my mouth shut now." He said walking over to the door "See you later." He said pulling up the door as he walked out.

Clarisse lay back down and stared at the ceiling for a few moments before getting herself up, showered and dressed. Heading downstairs once she was ready, she grabbed some coffee and headed to her office to start her paper work.

Walking in to find Charlotte already there sorting out her paper work.

"Good morning Your Majesty," Charlotte smiled and watched her sit behind her desk.

"What is on the agenda today?" Clarisse asked while slipping on her glasses.

"Just paper work, Pierre has gone to the meeting this morning and will hop across town for you this afternoon." She smiled looking at her.

"Wonderful, thank you Charlotte." She said picking up her pen "As I am going through all this can you make sure I'm not disturbed by anyone." She said looking at her as someone knocked on the open door.

"Not even me?" Came a voice as they both looked over at her.

"Well good morning darling," Clarisse smiled as Erica made her way over to her "Of course I don't mind you disturbing me," She smiled standing up and hugged her "Happy Birthday darling." She smiled and kissed her cheek "I have a gift for you, I will get it you a bit later." She said stepping back "You are sticking around aren't you?"

"Of course," Erica nodded as Charlotte left them "I am staying here a few days remember?" She asked.

"Of course you are," Clarisse nodded and looked at her "I am worried about you, is everything ok?" She said putting her hands up, cupping Erica's face.

"I am fine, I'm more worried about you Mom, Daddy said you didn't have breakfast again this morning. Are you trying to get sick?" Erica asked while putting her hand on her hip.

"No," Clarisse said shaking her head while moving and sat back down "I just don't feel hungry and I'm not going to force myself to eat something when I'm not hungry," She said looking up at her then down at her paper work.

"Why do you have to be so stubborn?" She said walking over to the door as Clarisse looked up "You are going to have a bit of birthday cake at least?" She asked while looking over at her.

"We will see," Clarisse said while looking at her over her glasses then looked back down at her paper work.

"It's always we will see, now I know where Aimie get's that from." She laughed a little and waved while leaving the room, pulling up the door behind her.

She tried to focus on the paper work, she really did. But she just couldn't bring herself to do it, so taking of her glasses and placed them down on the desk she slumped back in the chair, resting her head back with a sigh, deciding she just wasn't in the mood for all this today.

After a few minutes she stood up and walked over to the window, where she stood staring out at the gardens for a short time before heading to the kitchen, walking in she realized everyone had stopped talking, as she stopped and looked around the table.

"That was obvious you were all talking about me." She said and carried on, getting a cup and moved near the coffee pot.

"We were only saying how worried we all are about you," Joseph said while looking over at her, pouring the coffee.

"Yes so you keep telling me." She said while shaking her head then took a sip of her coffee while putting the pot down "Don't worry, I'm going now so you can all carry on." She said heading over to the door.

"Mom?" Erica exclaimed as Clarisse stopped "It's my birthday, please stay." She whispered as Clarisse looked over at her "Please?" She nodded slowly.

After a few seconds she turned and carried on out the door and headed back to her office.

"Maybe later she might join us." Joseph whispered while rubbing Erica's arm.

"I hate seeing her like this, just when we think were getting a break through, something goes wrong." She sighed while looking at him "I just want her back, I want Mom back." She said almost crying.

"I know sweetheart," Joseph whispered while moving and sat beside her "We all want that." He added while putting his arm around her shoulders.

"Why don't you take her away for a few days? Maybe it would help and do her the world of good?" Cara asked.

"I wish it was that easy," Joseph started while looking at her "She doesn't even like me touching her at the moment." He added while nodding slowly.

"Your not going to break up are you?" Rose asked as everyone looked at Joseph.

"No chance!" Joseph exclaimed "I know one day we will get past all this and things will return to normal, we just need to give it time." He added as they all nodded slowly.

Clarisse placed her hand on the door while looking at it, her heart breaking even more. She knew she was hurting everyone but she just couldn't get past the hurt herself. Slowly she turned and walked back to her office, where she just sat for a couple hours.

* * *

Walking through the gardens trying to relax, thinking back at how she had treated Joseph and her family over the last few months. She knew she couldn't continue like this but she felt overwhelmingly guilty and every time she closed her eyes she relived the nightmare over again. As she made her way towards the gazebo she saw her daughter kissing someone, clearing her throat she was surprised when Erica turned around.

"Erica?" She exclaimed looking at Shades then back to Erica.

"It's not what you think Mom."

"Really? Because I think it looks exactly like what I am thinking, you are kissing Shades while you are still married none the less." Clarisse answered while putting her hands together behind her back and looked over at Shades "Can you leave us, please?" Clarisse asked and watched as he looked over at Erica as she nodded, with a nod himself Shades took his leave.

"Mom I can explain," She started while running her hand through her hair as Clarisse moved to sit on the bench with her "The truth is, me and Tom aren't together anymore." She said looking at her.

"Since when?" Clarisse exclaimed while looking at her in surprise.

"Since before..." She shrugged a little while looking down, not wanting to say the words then looked up "Since before you went to New York to see Daddy last year."

"I see." Clarisse nodded while looking at her.

"We've been having problems for a long time, we broke up months and months ago but remained living together for the sake of the children." She said looking at her "But we are getting a divorce now."

"Your getting divorced and you didn't think to tell me?" Clarisse exclaimed while looking at her "Does your Father know?" She asked as Erica shook her head "I know you couldn't tell me, but you could of talked to your Father about this?"

"I wanted to, I wanted too so much but after what happened I decided not to yet," Erica whispered "I didn't want to add to your troubles." She added while looking at her "I'm sorry I didn't tell you or Daddy, your not upset are you?" She asked.

"I'm not upset Erica, just surprised that's all." Clarisse answered while looking at her "Are you happy?" She asked "I know you've had a smile on your face that's been missing for a long time, which really shows you are happy," She said taking her hand "But are you really happy inside?"

"I am, Shades makes me very happy, something I have missed for a very long time." Erica answered.

"Then ok," She said tilting her head a little and looked at her "I'm not sure what your Dad is going to say after all Shades is his best friend." Clarisse said looking at her "But if your happy then ok, I support you and I am sure when your Father finds out he will support you too." She said looking at her.

"You're really okay with this?" Erica whispered.

"Yes," She nodded "At least someone around here is happy." She said with a touch of sadness in her voice while looking at her roses.

"Mom are you okay? I mean I see the way when Daddy tries to touch you, you move away from him and you have been kind of snappy with him, and everyone else."

"I'm fine sweetheart." Clarisse whispered while looking down.

"Mom? You're not fine, we are all concerned about you, have been since it happened." Erica whispered as Clarisse looked up at her "If you need to talk I'm here for you." She whispered while rubbing her back.

Sighing deeply while looking down "I just can't get the thoughts of that day out of my head." She whispered as a tear slipped down her cheek "I long for your father to hold me, to kiss me... To make love to me." She whispered as Erica looked up at her "But the fear is just to much and I end up pushing him away." She added while wiping the tears away.

Wrapping her arm around her shoulders "I know that I don't know all the details of what happened but I do know that you have to trust Daddy, he isn't Michael, Mom. Daddy will never hurt you like that he loves you and nothing will ever change that no matter what Michael did." She whispered as Clarisse looked up at her "You need to get over the fear Mom, Daddy is not that man." She said cupping her cheek and wiped away her stray tears "Let Daddy replace him and let his love for you replace the fear." She said resting her forehead against the side of Clarisse's head as she put her hand up cupping Erica's cheek.

"It's easier said than done." Clarisse whispered.

"You have to try Mom, if you can't get past this, then Michael has won, you would have given him exactly what he wanted." Erica whispered as Clarisse looked back at her.

"You're right," Clarisse nodded and looked at her roses "I heard you all talking earlier, in the kitchen."

"Oh," Erica whispered.

"We won't break up, don't worry." Clarisse said looking back at her "Thank you for the talk and I am truly happy for you and Shades." She half smiled.

"Thank you Mom." She smiled and gave her one more hug and whispered in her ear "I'm here for you, remember that." She stood up as Clarisse nodded and watched her walk away.

As she sat alone she let her mind wonder thinking back over the conversation she had with her Dad on Christmas day. She knew that Joseph didn't blame her but she couldn't get over the pain she felt every time he touched her but she also knew that Erica and her Father were right she needed to talk to someone and that someone had to be Joseph.

Heading back to the Palace a short time later she sat down to dinner with the family. After they were finished they all enjoyed some of Erica's birthday cake before they all started heading out.

"Right," Pierre smiled while standing up "As much as I love being here, I need to get going myself." He kissed Clarisse's cheek "See you tomorrow?" He said while standing up and looked down at her.

"You will," She smiled up at him "See you tomorrow." She added and watched him walk out as Rose stood up "Rose can you stay behind I need to talk to you about something?"

"Of course." Rose smiled and sat back down as Joseph stood up.

"Come on you," He smiled tickling Lena "Let's go and make a start on your homework, or you won't be going to the movie's with Rose tonight." He smiled as Lena stood up and ran out the room.

"You're taking her to the movies?" Clarisse asked while looking at Rose.

"Yeah, I promised her last week that I would take her on Thursday, forgetting that today is Valentines day." She smiled as Clarisse laughed a little "And I didn't want to let her down." She smiled.

"Well she's pretty excited." Joseph smiled over at them as he put his hands on the back of the chair.

"I know, that's why I didn't want to let her down." Rose smiled over at him.

"Well I best go and help her so she can go then." He smiled and walked out as Clarisse rested her elbows on the table and rested her chin on her hands while looking over at Rose.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" She asked as the maids came in.

"Just a moment." She said looking at her then watched the maids cleaning up the dinner stuff.

After they left Clarisse talked to Rose then headed to her suite where they stayed for the next hour. Heading to find Joseph and Lena a short time later while Rose headed down to let Maxwell know that they were nearly ready to leave.

When she found them in the library, she stood with her arms folded leaning against the door frame for a few moments and couldn't help but smile at the sight before her.

Clearing her throat causing the pair to look up as she slowly walked into the room.

"Mommy, you've changed your hair?" Lena exclaimed.

"I have." Clarisse nodded "Do you like it? Do you think it suits me?" She asked while looking at her then looked at Joseph as he looked at Lena.

"I do," Lena smiled "I love it and I think it suits you." Lena smiled while looking at Joseph "What about you Daddy?" She asked.

"I love it too." He smiled at her then at Clarisse.

"Thank you." Clarisse smiled "Are you nearly done here? As Rose is waiting?"

"Yes I am," Lena smiled and hugged Joseph before rushing over to Clarisse "I love you both."

"We love you too." Joseph smiled while watching her and Clarisse hugging "Enjoy your movie."

"Thank you." She smiled.

"Go and get your coat, Rose is waiting downstairs." Clarisse smiled while cupping her face "See you later?" She smiled and kissed her forehead.

"Bye, I love you." Lena smiled and hurried out the room as Clarisse stood up straight and turned to Joseph.

"Is everything ok?" He asked while putting Lena's homework away.

"May I speak with you?" Clarisse asked while putting her hands together behind her back.

"Sure," He nodded while looking over at her "Did you want to talk in your office?" He asked while standing up and walked around to her.

"No, we can go to the suite." She answered while looking at him.

"Ok." He nodded.

Reaching over she took his hand in hers as they silently made their way down the long corridor, her actions both surprised and touched Joseph. He had hoped that she would want to talk about what was bothering her. Entering the suite she moved them over to the couch, Joseph took a seat but Clarisse stood pacing the floor. He knew she was searching for the right words so he remained silent until she found them.

"Joseph I'm so so sorry that I have let this incident come between us and affect us so deeply…" She stopped when he interrupted.

"Clarisse.." He started but stopped when she interrupted him while shaking her head.

"No Joseph, please just let me say this then you can respond." She whispered as he nodded his head "Thank you," She nodded and took a deep breath "I wanted it to be and I told myself every day that when I got home everything would be fine again, except it wasn't," She said wiping a tear from her cheek "For the first couple of weeks I blamed myself for letting it happen I felt like I have broken your trust and every time you touched me no matter how innocent, the events from that day came flooding back and all I could feel were his hands on me and his mouth kissing me not yours and then as time went on those memories were replaced with inadequacy, I felt like you wouldn't want me and that I didn't deserve you because now I'm just damaged goods." She said her tears falling more freely "I don't know how to fix us Joseph but I know that I love you and need you and I hope that you still love me." She whispered as Joseph stood up and stood in front of her, putting his hands up, cupping her cheeks while wiping away her tears with his thumbs.

"First I want you to know that I still love you nothing will ever change that Clarisse. I love you more today than I did when we got married, my love for you continues to grow each and every day." He nodded while looking deep in her eyes "I knew that you were dealing with things emotionally and I didn't want to push you, I was hoping that eventually you would talk to me or at least to someone about the way you were feeling. I need you to know that you are NOT to blame for what he did and I know that you wouldn't have willingly allowed him to touch you like that." He said smiling when she closed her eyes and pressed against his hand "I'm sorry I wasn't here with you, I'm sorry that all of this happened you didn't deserve this, no one deserves that. I love you and I need you too Clarisse." He whispered as she opened her eyes and looked at him.

Leaning forward she placed a kiss on his lips only to pull back to stare into his eyes seconds later "Make love to me Joseph." She whispered.

"Are you sure?" He asked as she stepped closer to him.

"I have never felt so sure about anything in my whole life." She whispered while taking his hand, and turned leading him through to the bedroom.

After getting undressed they both lay on the bed sharing a couple kisses as Joseph ran his hand down her side and up her thigh as she rested it against his hip. Moving so he was kneeling between her legs as they shared a deep heated kiss, smiling as Clarisse moved her hands onto the sides of his head.

Breaking the kiss seconds later he looked into her eyes as she slowly nodded "Are you sure?" He whispered "As I can wait, I don't want to rush or hurt you." He added.

"Please Joseph," She whispered between kisses while moving one hand onto the back of his head "Please do this." She added while resting her head back down.

"You promise me that if it gets to much you will tell me?" He asked, worried that it will scare and hurt her.

"I promise," She whispered while smiling up at him "But that won't happen." She said and kissed him a couple times before watching him look down between their bodies, feeling him against her she closed her eyes and bit her bottom lip as he looked back up at her face, burying himself deep within her as she brought her legs up and rested them against his hips.

"Clari?" Joe whispered and watched her open her eyes, staring into them for a few seconds while moving his arms on the bed beside her shoulders, smiling down at her as she put her hands up onto the back of his arms.

"I love you so much." She whispered and kissed him while moving her hands onto his back.

"I love you too," He whispered against her cheek as she closed her eyes and turned her head away for a few seconds as he began thrusting slowly then stopped "You're not ok with this Clari, I'm going to stop." He whispered as she opened her eyes and looked at him.

"No please don't," She said moving her hands up and cupped his face "Please don't." She added "I will be fine once we get going," She said between kisses "Please," She whispered against his lips then rested her head down.

"But your not ok Clarisse, and I really don't want to hurt you." He whispered while resting his forehead against hers.

"Your not hurting me I promise." She said looking up into his eyes "I promise you." She watched as he slowly nodded "Thank you." She whispered and kissed him as they tried again.

After a slow start she finally managed to get past the fear. Laying content in each others arms a while later, with Clarisse snuggled up to Joseph with her head resting on his chest and her arm extended around his waist, smiling as he gently ran his fingers in circles over the back of her shoulder.

"I was thinking." Clarisse said while lifting her head and smiled up at Joe as he looked down at her "How about tomorrow we go out for lunch?"

"Really?" He asked as she nodded "That sounds lovely, it's about time we got you out of this Palace." He smiled and kissed her.

"That's what I thought." She said resting her head back down while taking hold of his hand and locked her fingers with his "It's about time I start doing a lot of things I have stopped doing." She said lifting her head again and rested her chin down on his chest.

"Take it slow though, don't rush everything at one time as it will freak you out." He whispered while moving his hand onto the back of her head, his fingers tangled in her hair.

"Don't worry, I won't rush everything." She smiled and kissed his chest while moving her hand up his side as she slowly crawled on top of him.

"What are you doing?" He asked surprised by her actions while lifting his head to look at her.

"I'm taking things slow." She replied as the corner of her lips turned up slightly before covering his mouth with hers, placing her hands on the bed beside his shoulders, smiling against his lips when she felt his hands on her sides then looked at him as he removed them "What's wrong?" She asked, studying his face "Don't be scared to touch me Joe, I want you to touch me like you used too." She said and started kissing him slowly, giggling against his lips as he placed his hands back on her sides and slowly ran them over her back "Much better." She smiled while sitting back on his thighs, the whole time Joe keeping an eye on her.

After a few moments of stroking his manhood and not taking her eyes from Joseph's she moved forward, raising herself while keeping her hand down holding him, guiding him as she lowered herself on top of him, gasping as he filled her.

"God you're so beautiful." Joseph whispered as she looked down at him, smiling as she took his hands in hers and locked her fingers with his as she began circling her hips, making them both moan.

Leaning forward seconds later, letting go of his hands as they shared a kiss. The kiss was fiery from the beginning the passion that had been ignored in each of them for the past several months finally finding an outlet.

"Joseph." She moaned, as his hands began to roam over her body "Oh Joseph."

"God I've missed this " He whispered as he allowed her to set the pace, thoroughly enjoying her ministrations as he watched her body moving over his.

* * *

Meanwhile Rose and Lena had returned from the movie, and as Rose went back to her suite Lena headed down the hall to her parents suite to say goodnight. Standing outside the door just as she was about to knock she heard her Mother's voice moaning and repeating her Daddy's name over and over, a huge smile spread across her face as she turned and hurried to Rose's room.

Giggling she burst into her sister room jumping on her bed "She going to be alright!" she exclaimed while jumping up and down.

"Who? What are you talking about?" Rose exclaimed while grabbing her hands "Calm down Lena, Who is going to be alright?" She asked as Lena giggled.

"Momma, I heard her and Daddy moments ago!" Lena smiled.

"What did you hear?" Rose asked, raising her eyebrow at her.

"Rosie come on really?! I heard them doing it, I knew everything would be fine!" Lena exclaimed while pulling her arms free and started jumping up and down again.

"Really? Are you sure? She hasn't let Daddy so much as touch her, I really don't think she would be doing that." Rose questioned as Lena stopped and put her hands on her hips.

"I know what I heard." Lena said firmly as Rose started laughing.


	27. Chapter 27

The Following Morning.

"Come on Lena," Joseph called from the foyer "We're going to be late." He said looking up to see Clarisse stood half way down the stairs "And how long have you been stood there?" He asked with a smile while fully turning to her.

"Not long," She smiled carrying on down the rest of the stairs "I was surprised to find you missing this morning." She said walking over to him "Why didn't you wake me?" She asked while standing in front of him giving him a quick kiss.

"Because you looked so peaceful." He smiled while watching her then looked at Lena as she skipped into the room and over to them.

"Morning Momma." She smiled and wrapped her arms around her as she stood to her side.

"Good morning darling." Clarisse smiled and kissed her forehead while wrapping her arm around her shoulders "Did you enjoy the movie last night?" She asked while looking down to see Lena nodding.

"Wish you could of come too." She said while looking up at her.

"Maybe next time?" Clarisse smiled while playing with her ponytail "Do you have everything?"

"I do." Lena nodded.

"No you don't," Joseph said as they both looked at him "You don't have your lunch."

"Oh yeah, be right back." She smiled and skipped away to the kitchen.

"I know I'm running a bit late, but would you like me to sort you out some breakfast before I leave?" He asked, putting his hands up, brushing a bit of her hair back behind her ear and cupped her face while looking into her eyes.

"No thank you, I can sort it out myself." She smiled while putting her hands up on his wrists "We don't want Lena being late for school, do we?" She asked.

"That is true." He smiled as he stepped closer, lowering his head pressing his lips softly against hers as she closed her eyes, kissing her slowly for a few seconds before breaking it off "I wonder where she's got to." He whispered and kissed her several times before smiling down at her while running his thumb gently over her perfect red lips.

"I don't know." She whispered while studying his face "Maybe we should call her?"

"In a minute." He whispered and kissed her again, smiling against her lips as she placed her hands on his arms, moving them up onto the back of his head.

"I think we should stop?" She whispered as he kissed her cheek "Or Lena won't get to school." She whispered while running her hands down his arms, taking hold of his hands.

"I agree." He added and watched her step back "You're so beautiful," He smiled, still holding onto her hand.

"Thank you," She smiled and looked towards the kitchen door "Lena." Clarisse called out while turning and rested back against the table while putting her hands down on either side of it.

"Yes Momma?" She exclaimed while skipping into the foyer and stood in front of her.

"Time for school." She smiled while leaning forward a little "Kiss me goodbye? And I will see you after."

"Ok." Lena smiled while standing closer and put her arms up around her neck as she kissed her "Love you Momma." She smiled as Clarisse wrapped her arms around her, lifting her of the floor for a second, giving her a hug as Lena giggled.

"Right you," Joseph smiled as Lena turned around in Clarisse's grasp "What's that look for?" He asked as Clarisse lent to the side a little and looked at Lena's face.

"Must I go to school? I want to stay here with you and Momma now that everything's ok again." She whispered.

"Don't worry sweetheart." Clarisse said resting her head against hers "We will still be ok when you return, I promise." She smiled and kissed her cheek as Lena put her hands up on Clarisse's arms.

"Ok." Lena whispered and turned, giving her a hug before stepping back.

"Good girl." Clarisse smiled as they all walked over to the door "I will see you later Lena?" She smiled after her as she headed down the stairs to the cars "And I will see you in a bit?" She smiled at Joseph as he stood outside the door and turned to her.

"Of course," He smiled while leaning forward and kissed her a couple times "Are we still on for lunch?" He asked while placing his hand on her side.

"Of course we are, and I can't wait." She smiled as he lent closer and kissed her again.

"Neither can I," He smiled while turning and walked away "See you soon." He said putting his hand up while heading down the stairs to the car.

Clarisse smiled as she stepped back and closed the door, heading to get some breakfast before heading upstairs. After she was ready she headed back down, grabbed some coffee then headed into her office, where Pierre was sat going over some paper work.

"Good morning darling." Clarisse smiled when she saw him and carried on over to her desk while sipping her coffee.

Raising his eyebrow at her "Are you ok?" He asked as she looked up while putting her cup down on her desk.

"Yes of course, why wouldn't I be?" She asked while slipping on her glasses.

"Just wondered." He smiled, realizing he had seen that look before and looked down with a smirk while shaking his head a little.

"Ok, so..." She started while picking up a file and sat down "What is going on today?" She asked, scanning over the file then looked up at Pierre as he lifted his head.

"Not much, it's just paper work again. Well, there was one meeting but they had to cancel because he got sick or something, Charlotte is trying to rearrange it." He said looking over at her as she looked back down at the file.

"I see," She nodded slowly while picking up her cup "An easy day then?" She smiled over at him then sipped her coffee as he nodded.

"Ok," Charlotte smiled coming into the office "Your Majesty, your here." She exclaimed.

"Oh Charlotte, please call me Clarisse," Clarisse smiled "Like we talked about before."

"Your right, I'm sorry." Charlotte smiled "It's good to see you here this morning."

"Thank you," Clarisse nodded "So did you rearrange it?"

"Yes I did." Charlotte nodded "It's now going to be a week from today." She smiled.

"Great, thank you Charlotte." Pierre smiled up at her as she looked down at him.

Looking up seconds later, Clarisse saw Joseph walking towards her with a huge bouquet of red and white roses and a smile across his face, standing up she walked around her desk to him.

"What are these for?" She asked while leaning over and smelt the roses as Joseph watched her.

"Well, we missed Valentines day yesterday so I thought why not surprise you with them today." He smiled while putting his arm around her waist, kissing her cheek before walking over to the table, laying the flowers down on it "And I also got you a box of chocolates." He smiled grabbing them from the inside of his jacket.

"Aww you are too cute." She smiled while taking them from him "Thank you," She smiled up at him while putting one hand up and cupped his cheek as Pierre stood up.

"You're welcome," He smiled while stepping behind her and wrapped his arms around her while kissing her shoulder, then tickled her and laughed as she turned sideways while lowering herself a little, grabbing his hands with one hand and placed her other on the table beside her as Charlotte and Pierre headed out the office.

Smiling over at them as Pierre pulled up the door, happy that they didn't even notice them leaving the room as they shared a heated kiss.

As Joseph wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her close he smiled against her lips feeling one hand on his back and the other hand up on the back of his head "I have missed this, you, us, so so much" He whispered while looking deep in her eyes and kissed her a couple times.

"Me too." She nodded while pulling her head back just a little, clenching her fist in his hair.

"I've been thinking, and don't think I'm rushing you because I'm not." He started while looking into her eyes.

"I won't, what's wrong?" She asked, studying his face.

"How about, when you are ready we go away for a few days, just the two of us?" He asked.

"I like that idea," She nodded with a small smile "How about next weekend?" She asked with a smile "As I think this weekend should be all about family." She smiled up at him.

"Really?" He exclaimed and smiled as she nodded "Yeah ok, I will arrange it." He smiled "And I agree about the family weekend," He smiled "Now where would you like to go?"

"Paree maybe?" She smiled while stroking her hand up and down the back of his head.

"Yes I love the thought of going to Paree." He smiled and kissed her.

"Good," She smiled against his lips "So do I!" She added and kissed him.

Leaving a short time later, they left the Palace and headed to one of Clarisse's favorite restaurant out in the country of Genovia. When they arrived they were shown to a private table and handed a menu each.

"Thank you." Joseph smiled while taking his and looked at Clarisse.

"No trouble." The waiter smiled and looked at him before looking at Clarisse "What would you like to drink?" He asked as Clarisse looked over the menu.

"I think I will have a coke please?" Joseph smiled up at him as he nodded and wrote it down then he looked back at Clarisse.

"Um..." She said looking at the drinks menu.

"How about a glass of wine?" Joe asked as she looked back at him.

"Oh no, I don't fancy that." She said shaking her head "Maybe a lemonade with ice?" She smiled at the waiter as he wrote it down "Thank you."

"No trouble." He smiled "I will be back with your drinks." He smiled and walked away.

"When we have finished here do we have time to go phone shopping before going home?" Clarisse asked as Joseph looked at her.

"You want to go phone shopping?" He asked as she nodded.

"I do, I think it's about time I got back into the real world," She smiled "And to do that I need a new phone." She said looking at him.

"Of course we have time, don't worry." He smiled and took her hand "I'm so proud of you right now." He smiled, leaning closer and kissed the corner of her mouth as she put her hand up, cupping his cheek.

"Thank you." She smiled as the waiter came back with their drinks, two extra glasses and a jug of water "Ooh thank you." She smiled while sitting back and watched him put her glass of lemonade down.

"Are you ready to order or do you need a few more minutes?" The waiter asked while placing Joe's drink down.

"No I think I'm ready," Joe smiled and looked at Clarisse "How about you?"

"I am too." Clarisse nodded while looking at the waiter "Now I know it's been a while," She smiled while closing the menu "But do you remember what I have?"

"I do," The waiter smiled while grabbing his pen and paper "Chicken caesar wrap with salad." He said writing it down then looked at her as she nodded.

"That's correct, thank you." She smiled and watched him tuck her menu under his arm before she picked up her glass and took a sip of her drink.

"What about you, Sir?" The waiter asked while looking at Joseph.

"I will have steak, medium well, please." He smiled and closed the menu giving it him back as Clarisse put her glass down.

"Thank you." The waiter smiled and walked away as Joseph lent forward picking up his glass as Clarisse looked at him.

"Joe, I need to talk to you about something." She said watching him slowly looking at her "I have been putting this off for a couple days but seeing though it's going to be happening 3 weeks from today I can't hide it anymore." She said slumping back in her chair for a few seconds as he put his glass back down.

"What's wrong?" He asked and watched her sit up.

"3 weeks today, Pierre and myself, and yes I need to be in attendance, have to go to London for an important meeting with other royals from all around the world." She said looking at him with fear in her eyes "And though I am trying to get back into the real world, the thought of traveling again does kind of scare me." She whispered nervously.

"Well you don't need to be nervous, I am going to be with you this time." He whispered while leaning closer "I promise you I will be with you the whole time." He whispered in her ear then kissed her cheek.

"But..." She stopped when he cut her off by kissing her softly on the lips.

"Please don't worry, nothing will happen to you, I promise." He whispered while taking hold of her hand and placed it over his heart "I swear to you if anyone tries they will have to get through me and my team!" He added, looking into her eyes as she slumped a little.

"Thank you." She slowly nodded as he let her hand go, smiling as she put her hand up and cupped his cheek "I love you." She whispered.

"I love you too," He smiled leaning closer and kissed her softly again.

After a short while the waiter brought their lunch over, leaving them to enjoy their food as Clarisse took a bite of her wrap and noticed Joe was smirking at her.

"What?" She asked.

"You have some sauce on your face?" He smiled.

"Do I?" Clarisse asked while putting her hand up, wiping her face "Is it gone?" She asked putting her hand back down.

"No, let me?" He said motioning for her to lean closer while he put his hand up, wiping the corner of her mouth with his thumb with a smile "That's better." He smiled while sitting back and put the tip of his thumb in his mouth, enjoying the taste of the sauce he had just removed from his wife's face, taking a sip of his drink a second later and looked up to see Clarisse sat looking at him "What?"

"Nothing," She said, giving him a flirty smile.

"I know that look." He smirked over at her as she blushed and shrugged her shoulders while looking down while picking up her glass.

"I don't know what you are talking about." She said matter of factly and sipped her drink as he just smirked at her then shook his head with a chuckle.

Taking her hand a second later, smiling as she looked at him "It's good to have you back." He smiled and kissed her inner wrist as she bit her bottom lip.

* * *

"Are you ready to leave?" Joseph asked as Clarisse put her glass down.

"Nearly," She smiled standing up and lent close to him "Stay here and I will be back." She smiled, putting her handbag on the table in front of him and walked away as he turned, watching her disappear.

While she was gone he checked his phone, smiling when he felt her hand on the back of his neck a few minutes later, making him tip his head back to look up at her.

"Ready now?" He asked and watched her nod while leaning over and grabbed her handbag from the table, slipping her arm through the strap and pulled it up over her shoulder.

"Have you paid or do we need to do that on the way out?" She asked as she stepped back and watched him stand up.

"On the way out." He smiled slipping his phone in his pocket, lent closer and kissed her while taking her hand then led her over to the pay point.

After passing the waiter his card, he got distracted when an old friend came over to say Hello, standing there talking as the waiter waited for them to finish.

Looking at Joe and his friend, losing themselves in deep conversation she looked back at the waiter with a smile "What card is it?" She asked as he held it up "Ah ha, you can carry on." She smiled.

"Are you sure?" He asked looking at her.

"If you don't you will be waiting hours." She smiled while leaning against the counter.

"Ok," He smiled and put the payment through and handed her the pay point.

"Thank you." She smiled and put Joe's pin in before handing it back to him.

"Thanks." He smiled at her then watched as she turned back to watch Joe and his friend talking.

After a few moments Joe said goodbye and stood back next to Clarisse who now had her back to him, talking to the manager of the restaurant.

"Right I'm ready now." He smiled.

"It's too late, it's already been paid." Clarisse smiled while turning her head to look at him.

"You didn't pay?" He asked looking at her.

"No you did, but you were talking and we didn't want to disturb you so I put your pin in for you." She smiled.

"Should I be worried that you know my pin?" He asked with a cheeky smile while standing beside her, putting his arm around her waist.

"Maybe," She smiled and started laughing as he tickled her.

"No it's alright, I'm not worried." He smiled as she turned to the side and looked at him "I don't care if you go on a spending spree, you're worth it." He grinned from ear to ear as she put her hand up and patted his face a couple times.

"Ok, come on." She smiled "Let's go phone shopping." She smiled at him as he said goodbye to the manager and followed behind her they left.

* * *

A couple hour's later after returning from phone shopping both Clarisse and Joseph went and sat up in their suite, knowing Olivia had Lena at her place until later on. And as Joseph messed around with Clarisse's new phone to set it up for her she checked his phone.

"I can't believe you made me buy an Iphone," She said while turning around a little and rested her legs over his while leaning back against the arm rest.

"I know, and as I said you will soon get used to it." He said, not taking his eyes from the phone while putting one hand down on her legs, pulling them over a bit more so they were on his lap properly as she chuckled, shaking her head a little and carried on.

"What's your pin?" She asked while looking back at him.

"Pardon?" He asked while looking at her "You should know that already."

"I don't?" She said while looking at the phone then back up at him.

"Okay, I will give you a clue." He started "It's special to me for two reasons?" He smiled with a wink.

"Ahh I know now," She giggled and put it in "Thank you." She smiled and started messing around with his phone and went through his pictures "Joe?"

"Yeah?" He answered, not looking up.

"When you've set up my phone can you send some of the pictures off here to mine?" She said looking up at him "As there are some good ones on there that I want on mine."

"Of course," He nodded and smiled up at her "I will do that tomorrow." He said rubbing her leg.

"Thank you darling." She smiled as he looked up at her in surprise "What?"

"Nothing." He grinned and lent closer, giving her a quick kiss before sitting back and carried on.

After a while Clarisse gave up with going through his phone and sat watching him go through hers as someone knocked on the door, looking over as she smiled.

"Come in." She called out to see Olivia come in with Cara and Rose "Hey you three." She smiled "Did you get the text earlier? About this being a family weekend?"

"We did, hence why we are all here." Cara giggled while sitting down opposite them "The rest are downstairs."

"Great." Clarisse smiled and looked back at Joseph, who by the looks of it doesn't even realize that the girls were in the room.

"What's he doing?" Olivia asked while kneeling on the floor beside Clarisse.

"He's setting up my new phone," She smiled at Olivia while putting her arm around her shoulders.

"Finally," Olivia smiled up at her.

"Yep I know," Clarisse smiled "Finally."

"By the looks of it, you got an Iphone?" Cara asked.

"I did, only because your father made me." She smiled over at her then looked back at Joe who still had his head down, looking at the phone.

After a few moments Joseph looked up, and smiled when he saw the girls in the suite.

"Finally you notice." Olivia giggled.

"How long have you all been here?" He asked while looking at them then at Clarisse.

"Long enough," Clarisse smiled.

"Don't worry Daddy, we know how it is when you get a new toy to play with." Cara smiled while standing up.

"Oh please," He said looking down at the phone "This isn't the kind of toy I like to play with." He said as the girls gasped and looked at each other.

"Joseph." Clarisse gasped as they giggled.

"What? Don't Joseph me, you know you like it when I play with our toys." He smirked over at her as he chucked.

"We think that was a little to much information." Cara exclaimed as she looked over at them.

"I only speak the truth." He said his eyes never leaving Clarisse's.

"Anyway, Mom?" Olivia said looking at her as she remained looking at Joe "Are you coming down." She said looking at her as she stared at Joe unconsciously running her tongue across her lips "Mom, are you coming down." She asked again while walking to the door with the others, and looked back over at them.

"I think maybe we should leave them alone?" Rose smirked looking back over to see Joe kissing Clarisse's neck as she laughed out and he moved her to straddle his lap "Don't you?" She asked.

"I agree." Olivia giggled and hurried out the room with them.

When they headed downstairs they sat in the kitchen with Lena and the others, drinking tea while talking.

"Oh yeah by the way." Rose said looking over at Lena "You were right, they are going to be absolutely fine." She winked.

"I told you." Lena giggled.

"What's that about?" Pierre asked and sipped his coffee.

"Have you not seen Mom and Dad today?" Olivia asked with a smirk.

"Yeah, but... Oh I get it." Pierre nodded and looked at Lena then back at Rose, then laughed "It is great seeing them back to normal though, as in all honesty I was worried we would never get there again."

"So was I." Olivia nodded.

After a little while Clarisse came down while Joseph stayed upstairs, sorting out her phone. Just as she was reaching the bottom of the stairs, Erica and Shades came through the door both smiling at her.

"Hey just the person." Erica smiled over at her "Can we talk to you in your office please?"

"Of course you can." Clarisse nodded and led them through to her office.

When they were finished Clarisse headed back upstairs to talk to Joseph. Walking through the door she couldn't help but smile when she found him still on her phone.

"Joseph," She smiled while sitting beside him, resting her arm on the back of the couch while placing her hand on his shoulder "I need to talk to you about something."

"Hmmm." He answered, still looking at the phone.

"Joe," She said leaning forward and took the phone from him, placing it on the coffee table in front of him "That can wait, this can't." She said sitting back, and rested her arm back how she had it, with her hand resting on his shoulder "Now will you listen?"

"Yes, what's going on? Is everything ok?" He asked.

"Yes of course, though you may not think so." She said looking at him as he raised his eyebrow at her "Yesterday, when I was out having a walk in the gardens I accidentally caught Erica and Shades...together."

"Yeah," He said with a shrug "What about it?" He said looking at the coffee table for a second then back at her.

"They were kissing," She said, watching him jump up "Romantically." She added.

"He was doing what to my little girl?" He exclaimed while looking at her in surprise.

"Joseph calm down, she isn't so little anymore she is a grown married woman who can make her own decisions." Clarisse said smiling sheepishly at him.

"That's another thing Clari she is married!" He exclaimed while looking over at her.

"Well not for long she told me that they were getting a divorce, and haven't been together for half a year I would say." She said watching him as he rubbed his hands over his face, pacing the floor.

"Well I suppose you are right, she is a big girl now even if I don't want to admit it." He sighed as Clarisse stood up and walked over to him.

Wrapping her arms around his waist his back pressed against her chest she rested her head against his shoulder blade. Letting out a deep breath as he turned his head to look at her "Well she could have done a lot worse the second time around, and I would think that if he is good enough to protect your wife then he will be good enough for your daughter." She said looking up at him.

Turning in her embrace he softly kissed her lips "You're right I'm overacting, Shades is a fine man." Smiling while wrapping his arms around her shoulders.

"Of course I'm right darling" She smiled as she stood on her tippy toes to kiss him again "Now," She said stepping back, leaving one hand on his side "They want to talk to you, and are waiting in my office."

"What?" He said looking at her in surprise.

"Go on, they don't have all night." She smiled as he lent closer and kissed her "I will be here waiting." She smiled and watched him walk over to the door.

While she waited for him to return she had a shower and got into her pajamas, put Lena to bed and sat reading her book in bed. Just before 11 he returned to the suite and came through to the bedroom, pushing the door up.

"Are you only just finished?" She said closing the book and watched him slip his shirt off.

"Yep, we had a lot to talk about." He nodded removing his vest and walked into the bathroom.

"Is everything ok?" She asked while putting the book on the bedside table and slipped her glasses off, placing them on top of the book.

"Yep," He called out from the bathroom, coming out a few moments later "Just gave him the 'talk' and that if he ever hurt her, I'd kill him myself." He said sitting on the edge of the bed and removed his socks.

"The poor bloke." Clarisse couldn't help but giggle "By the way, when we were first married, did my father give you that talk?" She asked and watched him kneeling on the bed.

"He did, and I really didn't want to mess with the father of the most beautiful woman in the world." He grinned while pulling the sheets back.

"What are you doing?" She asked and laughed out as he grabbed her legs, pulling her down the bed a little.

"What does it look like?" He asked while pulling at her pajama bottoms to remove them, tossing them to one side seconds later "By the way, he gave me the talk again when we got together the second time."

"He did?" Clarisse asked in surprise as he lowered himself on her, kissing her neck while pressing himself down on her.

"Yep he did." He whispered against her neck as she tipped her head back, putting one hand on the back of his head "And when we were in Bora Bora on your birthday." He smiled "Our Wedding day." He grinned while lifting his head to look down at her "What are you smirking at?" He asked, kissing the corner of her mouth.

"Just you talking to my dad about me the second time around, I would have loved to have been a fly on the wall hearing that conversation." She giggled.

"Well it was just as frightening the second time around as it was the first time." He smiled against her lips.

"Mmm..." She moaned as he traveled from her neck down to the swells of her breast, undoing the buttons of her night shirt as he moved down her body.

Coming back up moments later, looking down at her as she rested her legs up against his hips, placing her hands on the top of his arms, smiling as he lowered his head and kissed her slowly for a few moments while starting to grind himself against her.

"Can you do something for me?" She whispered in his ear, smiling as he lifted his head and looked down at her again.

"What's that?" He smiled, brushing his lips over hers.

"I want you to take me hard and fast, it's been a while..." She said teasing his lips with hers "I want you to reclaim me." She added, not breaking eye contact while lowering her hands down his back, groping his firm bottom as he started kissing her neck.

"Your wish is my command." He smiled down at her as she giggled below him.


	28. Chapter 28

_I know I haven't done this for a while, and I should do it every time, from now on I will :) Well will try to anyways hahaha But anyhoo I just wanted to say a big thank you to all my fans for reading and a bigger thank you to those who leave me awesome lovely reviews, you all ROCK! _

_This one comes with a tissue warning, I cried a little while writing it ha ha So I just wanted to warn you, that you may need one or two just in case. Plus you are going to see a different side to Joseph, but I promise you it won't last long ha ha _

_Here's till the next update, Enjoy and thanks in advance ;) _

_x_

ooOoo

The following month.

Last weekend Clarisse managed to do her first travel meeting, with the help of Joseph. However after spending a lovely weekend in London they arrived home to the news that Joseph's Mother had passed away just hours before arriving home.

And now a week later, today is the day they all say their final goodbyes.

Waking up to find Joe gone again, the same as it's been every day since his Mother passed, Clarisse got up and slipped on her robe, standing in the bedroom door watching Joseph as he sat in the armchair with his arms resting on the arm rests. As Clarisse made her way over to him he put his hand up to his mouth, deep in thought while gently resting the back of two fingers against his lips.

"Joe?" Clarisse whispered while sitting on the coffee table in front of him, placing her hands on his knees as he looked at her.

"Sorry, did I wake you?" He asked while looking into her eyes.

"No," She answered, shaking her head a little "You didn't wake me," She added as he put his arm down "I just wondered if you wanted to come down for breakfast?" She asked.

"No." He answered simply.

"Come on sweetheart, you need to eat something?" She whispered "Maybe I could bring something up for us to eat in here, together?" She offered.

"I'm not hungry." He answered while looking down, closing his eyes.

"Ok," She whispered while watching him for a second then stood up.

Heading downstairs a few moments later she sat and had breakfast with the family before heading back upstairs, walking into the suite to find Joseph stood looking at himself in the mirror trying to do his tie.

"You're ready early," She said pushing the door up.

"Yeah, I have a couple things I need to sort out before leaving." He said, getting angry that he couldn't sort his tie out "Dammit!" He said before removing it and tossed it away.

"Joseph," Clarisse exclaimed as he stormed into the bedroom, grabbing the tie before following him into the bedroom to see him sat on the edge of the bed, his hands covering his face "Sweetheart?" She whispered while walking over and stood in front of him.

"I'm not going to bother with a tie." He said putting his hands down on his thighs as she undone the knot in it.

"You have to." She whispered while stepping closer and put it around his neck as he looked up at her "I will sort it out for you," She said half smiling at him.

"What would I do without you?" He whispered while putting his hands on her thighs as she sorted out his tie.

After a few seconds she nodded "There, all sorted."

"Thank you." He whispered while looking up at her and ran his hands up and down the back of her thighs a couple times.

"It's ok," She said as he made her step closer, wrapping his arms around her hips as he buried his face in the front of her robe "You're not alone today, I promise you." She whispered as she looked down at him and put her hand on the back of his head.

"Thank you." He whispered as she remained looking down at him, when after a few seconds he pulled back while taking her hands, kissing each palm before standing up "I will see you later." He said and headed towards the door.

"Joe?" Clarisse called after him but just watched as he carried on.

After getting dressed in her tailored black knee length dress and black tailored jacket she slipped on her shoes and headed downstairs to find everyone waiting in the foyer.

Leaving moments later they all headed to Joseph's brother's house where his Mother lived, and when it was time they left for the church. Sitting down as the priest started the service, Clarisse made sure she was sat next to Joseph as Lena sat on his lap, giving him a hug as he tried to keep it together.

As Clarisse lent passed Joe and Lena handing a tissue to his Brother's wife, Val, someone entered the back of the church, making everyone turn to look to see who it was. Sitting back after seeing Clarisse took a deep breath while looking at Joseph as he looked at her.

"Who is it?" He whispered.

"Roz." She answered, looking at Lena then back at Joseph as he nodded, looking down.

"May I continue?" The priest asked looking towards Joe and Henry.

"Yes, please." Henry nodded towards him.

Seconds later, Clarisse, the girls, Henry and Val all watched as Joseph made Lena stand up and started walking out the church.

Clarisse stood up quickly, taking hold of Lena's arms "Stay here with Olivia, ok?" She whispered and watched her nodding.

"Do you want me to go?" Henry asked as Lena moved next to Olivia.

"No it's ok, you stay here." Clarisse said looking at him and started walking away, looking over at the priest "Sorry," She whispered and rushed out after Joseph. Closing the door behind her she rushed down the path "Joe, stop please." She exclaimed and watched him stop, rushing to stand in front of him.

"I can't do this, I thought I could, but I can't." He said shaking his head while looking down.

"I know this is a hard day," She started while putting her hands up, cupping his face as a couple tears escaped his eyes "Oh come here," She whispered while moving her arms around his shoulders, giving him a hug as he lowered himself a little and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I'm so sorry, I'm trying to be strong for us all, but I'm failing." He whispered, burying his face in the crook of her neck.

"It's ok." She whispered and looked towards the doors as Henry came out, she shook her head to warn him not to come closer as she rubbed Joe's back.

After a few seconds Joseph stepped away from Clarisse and turned to face Henry when Roz came out, standing next to Henry.

"What are you doing here Roz?" Joseph snapped as Clarisse grabbed his arm.

"I came to say goodbye to our Mother, I thought that was obvious." Roz answered as Henry looked at her.

"Why? You haven't bothered with her for the last 10 years." Henry asked.

"I may not have been here, but I still loved her." Roz answered while looking at him then at Joseph "And I have every right to be here."

"You wanted nothing to do with her Roz," Joseph snapped, stepping forward as Clarisse rushed and stood in front of him, placing her hands on his chest.

"Don't do this Joe, not today." She whispered, putting her hands up onto his jaw "She's not worth it." She whispered, looking into his eyes, making him look at her "Listen to me Joe, she's not worth it." She said shaking her head as Henry moved Roz away.

"She has no right to be here." He snapped, looking down as Clarisse moved her hands framing his face.

"I know this, so does Henry and so does everyone else." Clarisse whispered, running her thumb along his cheek as she looked into his eyes again "Let's go back inside, give her a good service and say goodbye to a wonderful lady who didn't deserve to have a daughter like Roz." She said looking at him "Ok?"

"You know she never saw you as the Daughter in Law, right? To her you were her daughter through and through." He whispered while putting his hands on her sides.

"I know," Clarisse nodded "She told me." She said, stepping closer and hugged him "Are you going to come back inside?" She asked, rubbing his back and pulled her head back to look at him.

"If you come with me?" He asked as she nodded.

"Of course," She whispered, taking his hand and led him back over to the door as Henry came back out, she looked up at him with a small nod and they all headed back inside.

Sitting back in their seats Clarisse kept a hold of Joseph's hand in both hers resting them on her lap as they sat listening to the priest and Henry's speech to their Mother. Afterwards they moved outside and when the service was finished, Clarisse and Shades stayed behind with Joe as everyone headed back to Henry's house.

As Joseph stood staring at the white box that lay in front of him, Clarisse gave him some space and stood back, but kept an eye on him. Checking the time a while later she slowly moved and stood beside him, taking his hand in hers and locked her fingers with his, knowing that if she didn't do something he would remain standing there all night.

"Darling I think it's time to leave." She whispered as he looked at her, tears in his eyes and slowly nodded.

Letting go of her hand he moved forward, placing his hand on the box, closing his eyes "I will always love you, Mom." He whispered while lowering his head "Hope you and Dad are together and happy again." He added while opening his eyes "Until we meet again..." He added and turned, walking back to Clarisse.

Leaving moments later, they sat in the back of the limo in silence, Joe keeping his gaze away from Clarisse, staring out the window as she kept an eye on him. When they arrived back at Henry's he went to meet with his Brother and other family members as Clarisse went to find the children up in one of Henry's daughters bedrooms, with Olivia.

"Here you are." Clarisse smiled as she walked over and sat on the bed beside Lena and Henry's daughters.

"Are you just getting back?" Ashley, Henry's daughter asked.

"We are," Clarisse nodded while looking over at her then back at Lena as Olivia stood next to them.

"Is Daddy ok now?" Lena asked.

"Not really darling, but he will be okay soon, I promise." She slowly nodded.

"I hope I never lose you and Daddy," Lena whispered while leaning closer and wrapped her arms around Clarisse's waist, resting her head on Clarisse's chest as she looked up at Olivia.

She was about to say something when everyone looked towards the door after feeling a presence enter the room, only to find Roz stood looking at them.

"What are you doing here." Olivia asked while stand in front of Clarisse and Lena.

"I just want to see Lena," She said as Ashley and her sister stood of the bed.

"Well I don't want to see you," Lena exclaimed while standing of the bed, taking Olivia and Clarisse by surprise "I know who you are and you are nothing to me." She added as Roz looked at her, not realizing that Ashley and her sister had rushed downstairs to get their Dad.

"Do you really know who I am?" She asked, not taking her eyes from her as Clarisse put her hands on Lena's shoulders.

"Yes, you are the woman who left me in the hospital, hour's after you gave birth to me." She exclaimed as Clarisse and Olivia looked at each other "And I want nothing to do with you, EVER!" She exclaimed and ran out the room.

"Lena," Olivia exclaimed and rushed after her, bumping into Henry as he came rushing down the hall "Sorry Uncle Henry." She exclaimed and carried on after Lena.

Watching as she rushed away he carried on to Ashley's room "What's going on?" He exclaimed while coming in the room, seeing Clarisse and Roz staring at each other.

"You brought her up well." Roz whispered "Thank you." She nodded and looked at Henry "Nothing is going on." She said and slowly turned, walking out.

Watching her walk out, he turned back to Clarisse "Are you ok?" He asked.

"I am, thank you." Clarisse answered with a small nod "Where's Joe?"

"Oh he's gone to Mom's room, he wanted to look for something." He said.

"May I go there?" She asked.

"Of course, you don't have to ask." He nodded and watched her walk towards the door.

"Oh," She said stopping and turned to Henry "Thank your girls for me." She gave him a small smile as he nodded and watched her walk out.

After checking on Lena and leaving her with Olivia she headed to find Joseph, walking into the room slowly she pushed up the door and walked over to him sat at the desk, going through old photo albums.

"Can you believe she still has albums full of photos from our first wedding?" Joseph said not looking up as she sat down next to him.

"She did tell me when we got married in Bora Bora," She nodded and looked down at the album as he pointed to one of them at the reception with Pierre and Philippe "Wow, that brings back memories." She whispered.

"How old were they when we got married? I can't remember." He said pointing to another one of Clarisse with Pierre and Philippe.

"Pierre was 11 and Philippe was 8." She said and nodded with a small smile "All these photos bring back so many beautiful memories, not just of us all on our wedding day but of Philippe too." She said taking an album and opened it, not realizing Joseph was looking at her "That was such a beautiful day." She said turning the page, blinking away tears as Joseph reached over, cupping her cheek as she looked up at him.

"I love you so much Clarisse, thank you for being here for me." He whispered as she closed the album and turned in the chair to face him.

"I am trying to be strong for all of us, I really am." She whispered as he turned to face her.

"You shouldn't have to be, you've been through so much this last few months and I am feeling like I have failed you all this last week." He whispered.

"You haven't failed us at all, please don't say that Joseph." She said cupping his cheek, being taken by surprise as he lent closer and kissed her softly while moving his hand to the back of her head, deepening it, neither of them pulling away.

Several seconds later Henry knocked on the door and walked in, stopping as they pulled apart "Sorry, did I disturb something?" He asked as Clarisse turned back to the album.

"No," Joseph said looking towards him "What's wrong?" He asked.

"I just wondered if I could talk to you for a few moments, alone." Henry asked, looking towards Clarisse then back at Joseph as he lent closer to Clarisse and whispered something in her ear.

"I will be downstairs if you need me." She said, standing up and walked out the room.

As Henry and Joseph stayed up in the room chatting Clarisse went back downstairs and sat talking to Henry's wife, Val and a few other family members.

A couple hours later Henry and Joseph came downstairs, both a little tipsy.

"Here you are," Val said as they stood beside her "We were just about to send a search party."

"Oh you would never of found us." Henry smirked at her and slapped her bum.

"I think someones drunk maybe." She exclaimed and looked at Joseph "Are you too?" She asked as Clarisse stood up.

"Where is everyone?" Joseph asked while looking at her.

"They've all gone home," She said as Pierre stood beside her "Where we need to be going now." She said as he put his hand on her side "How much have you had?" She asked and watched as they both shrugged "Ok, come on let's get you in the limo." She said and turned to help him out, looking at him as he put his arm around her shoulders.

"Are you going to be ok?" Val asked as they all watched Joseph grab her sides, making her turn a little to face him.

"I think so." She exclaimed and grabbed hold of Joe's hands "We have Shades and Pierre just in case," She said looking back as they made their way out the door.

When they reached the car, Joseph pinned Clarisse back against the car taking her by surprise.

"Ok, I think you've had to much to drink." She whispered as he put his hands up pushing her hair back "Shall we get you home?" She whispered while looking into his eyes as he stepped closer, trapping her between him and the car.

"Ok Dad, that's enough." Pierre said while opening the car door and put his hand on his back.

"Let's get you home to bed, shall we?" Clarisse asked as he smirked.

"You want to take me to bed? Now that I can't wait for." He exclaimed while stepping back as Clarisse took a deep breath.

"Are you ok?" Pierre asked as Joseph climbed in the car.

"I am," She nodded "Thank you darling."

"Call me when you get home so I know you got home ok." Val said while standing beside her as Pierre climbed in the back.

"I will do." Clarisse nodded as Val lent closer and hugged her "Thank you, see you soon." She said pulling away and climbed in the back of the limo.

As they set of Clarisse helped Joseph with his seat belt, as Pierre checked his phone. Going to move away, Joseph grabbed hold of her hand.

"Sit beside me?" He whispered in her ear as Pierre slowly looked up "Please?"

"Ok." She nodded and moved to sit properly beside him and done up her belt.

"Thank you." He whispered in her ear, and kissed her cheek while putting his hand on her thigh, giving it a squeeze.

"Joseph," Clarisse whispered as she looked at him "Stop it." She added and took hold of his hand.

"There's a message on here for you from Livy." Pierre said leaning over to pass her the phone as she met him half way.

"Thank you." She said taking the phone, sitting back she gasped feeling Joseph's hand on her back "Joe what are you doing?" She said putting her arm back trying to grab his hand.

"I just wanted to touch you." He whispered.

"Behave please Dad, I am in the car you know." Pierre smirked as they both looked over at him.

Sitting in silence the rest of the way, Joseph fell to sleep as Clarisse held onto his hand. Arriving back at the Palace they managed to get him up to the suite, where Clarisse left him for a bit to call Val and Olivia to make sure Lena was ok. After she finished calling people she went and got some coffee, finding Pierre sat in the kitchen with Charlotte, who stood up when she saw Clarisse enter.

"It's alright Charlotte you don't have to leave because of me." She smiled and walked over, getting some coffee.

"It's ok, I have to leave anyway." She said and left, quickly.

"Is everything ok?" Clarisse asked while turning to Pierre.

"Yes," He nodded "Sit down if you want to."

"Thanks." Clarisse smiled and sat down, putting her cup down.

"Livy told me what Lena did today, make's me so proud." Pierre said while looking up at her.

"I know, I'm so proud and surprised at the same time." She said looking at him "She's only 11 and already got an attitude." She chuckled a little as he smiled.

"A bit like you then." Pierre smirked as she gasped and looked up at him "Grandpa told me you were the same." He smiled, teasing her.

"I suppose I was, yes." Clarisse nodded and looked at him.

"Dad will be ok won't he? I mean he took me by surprise on how he was behaving today." Pierre said not taking his eyes from her "And after what happened, are you ok?" He asked, reaching over and put his hand on her hand.

"I'm fine Darling, don't worry." She nodded, turning her hand, taking hold of his hand "And he will be fine soon I'm sure," She nodded "He's just having a hard time accepting that Mom has gone." She said and noticed a couple boxes on the side behind him "What's that?" She asked.

"Oh," He exclaimed while turning to them and stood up "According to Erica, they are from Henry, well Grandma really." He said opening the box "She had made an album for everyone, just didn't get a chance to give them to us before." He said taking out the last remaining three "Everyone else has there's, these are ours." He said passing her, hers and put Joes on the table between them.

"Awww bless her." She said softly running her hand gently over her name on the front.

"She is really going to be missed." Pierre whispered while looking up at her "I know she wasn't my Gran by blood, but that didn't matter she was my step Grandma and that was enough for me." He nodded while looking down and opened the album to see the first picture of him and Isabella at their first meeting "I remember that." He whispered, getting a bit upset and slowly looked up as Clarisse looked up "I think," He started while closing the album "I will look at this when I'm at home later on." He nodded.

"I'm going to look at mine later too." She nodded as Pierre's phone started ringing.

He took the call and stood up, moving beside the other box that they thought was empty, after thanking Livy he hung up and opened the box to find another album.

"This one is an extra one for you and Dad," He said passing it to Clarisse.

"Oh," She said taking it, opening it to find a message on the first page, reading it to herself before moving to the next page to find pictures of Philippe inside "Oh I had forgotten she had all these." She whispered as Pierre lent over, putting his hand on her shoulder.

After going through the whole album he stayed with her a little while then left, grabbing the albums she headed upstairs to find Joseph stood by the window with a bottle of whiskey in his hand.

"Joe?" She said as he turned his head, turning to see her put the albums on the shelves before turning back to him "How much have you drank?"

"Not enough." He slurred and watched her walk over to him.

"I think you've had enough." She said reaching out to take the bottle from him but watched as he moved his arm back "Joseph, give me the bottle."

"No," He said shaking his head and watched her step closer to him, putting one hand on his side and the other on his arm "I haven't had enough yet." He whispered.

"You've had plenty and drinking isn't going to bring her back Joe." She said looking up into his eyes as he stared down at her "She will hit the roof if she could see you now." She whispered and felt him put his free arm around her shoulders, placing his hand on the back of her neck.

"I love you so much Clarisse, please promise me you'd never leave me again." He whispered as he stroked the back of her neck.

"Of course I'm not going to leave you, whatever gave you that idea?" She asked, not taking her eyes from him as he looked down.

"Henry told me that he and Val are getting divorced," He said looking up into her eyes "Everything's falling apart, I'm so sorry I wasn't strong today."

"Listen to me Joe, nothing's falling apart and you don't have to be sorry for that, don't be silly." She said feeling him lowering his hand down her back "And you certainly didn't fail us," She said as he looked up in surprise "I know you were thinking about it." She said slowly running her hand down his arm, stopping at his wrist.

"See you know what I'm thinking, we are so perfect together." He whispered, burying his face in the crook of her neck "I love you so much baby."

"I love you too." She whispered, closing her eyes as he cupped her backside "Joe?" She whispered.

"Yeah?" He answered against her neck.

"Give me the bottle," She whispered while lowering her hand down his, taking hold of the bottle "Please." She added as he shook her head "Please I want to have a drink from it." Watching as he lifted his head and let her have the bottle "Thank you." She said lifting the bottle and took a swig from it before putting her arm behind her back.

"Can I have it back now?" He asked as she tried to step back.

"No," She said as he wrapped his arms around her waist, pinning her back against his chest "You've had enough to drink Joseph, you will regret doing this." She whispered as he lowered one hand down her thigh, making her look down.

"Take me to bed Clarisse," He whispered against her neck "Please."

"No," She said shaking her head, managing to place the bottle on the table away from them before turning in his grasp "Not when your like this I won't, no." She said cupping his face.

"I'm so sorry." He whispered, going to kiss her but stumbled forward as she moved a little.

Watching as he moved, sitting on the couch she put her hand up onto her chest as he laid down, closing his eyes.

"I'm so sorry." He whispered, opening his eyes to see her moving and knelt down beside him.

"You have nothing to be sorry for sweetheart." She said cupping his face with one hand, and held onto his hand with her other hand "Why don't you close your eyes and get some sleep, you will feel better after having a sleep." She said and watched him as he nodded and closed his eyes again.

A short time later she managed to pull her hand away from his, knowing he was asleep she covered him over with the blanket and slipped his shoes off. Going to get changed she came back in and sat in the arm chair watching him for a bit before going through the album that Isabella had made for her.

Staying with him through the night, keeping an eye on him until just before dawn. She headed downstairs to get some coffee, returning to see him sat up on the couch.

"Why do I get a feeling a made a fool of myself yesterday?" He said as she made her way over to the sofa and sat beside him.

"You didn't, you have nothing to worry about." She said passing him the coffee "Have some of that." She whispered while watching him take it from her.

After taking a couple sips he looked at her "I'm so sorry, I just remembered how I acted last night." He said "I'm so sorry."

"Don't be sorry," She said with a small smile "You have nothing to be sorry about," She said leaning closer and kissed him before sitting back.

"Thank you." He said watching her put the cup down on the coffee table.

"Come with me?" She said standing up and held out her hand.

"Where are we going?" He asked while taking her hand and stood up.

"To see that beautiful sunrise on a new beginning." She smiled back at him as she led him over to the french doors, opening them they made their way outside onto the balcony.

"I have missed doing this with you." He whispered as he stood behind her, wrapping his arms around her shoulders as she rested back against his chest.

"I know, I have too." She smiled as he kissed her neck.

As they stood watching the sunrise in silence, both feeling blessed to how lucky they are to have each other when Clarisse turned to him.

"I love you so much, you know that right?" She asked while putting her hands on his sides.

"I do, thank you." He smiled as she wrapped them around his waist "I love you too." He grinned.

"Good," She smiled and shared a romantic kiss with him, breaking it of with several small ones before looking into his eyes "Do you still want me to take you to bed?" She asked.

"Don't I always?" He smiled and kissed her a couple times before smiling as she led him back through to the bedroom, closing the french doors behind them.


	29. Chapter 29

Several weeks later.

After going to his Brothers last night to watch a game and having one to many beers Joe ended up staying the night there. Arriving home early this morning he headed upstairs to find Clarisse fast asleep in the middle of the bed, laying on her side.

Getting undressed he lifted the sheets and climbed in behind her, kissing her shoulder while placing his hand on her thigh, smiling against the back of her neck as she turned her head.

"Good morning sexy." He whispered as she half turned on her back to look at him.

"When did you get back?" She asked.

"Just a few moments ago," He smiled and kissed her a couple times while running his hand up and down her thigh "I missed you last night."

"I missed you too." She whispered, turning fully onto her back while putting her arm up, resting her hand on the back of his head.

"I was surprised Lena wasn't here with you when I came in," He whispered taking hold of her hand, kissing her fingers.

"Well she's not here, she stayed at Olivia's last night." Clarisse smiled.

"Oh that sounds good, think of all the things we could do this morning." He smiled and kissed her slowly, raising his head a moment later, kissing Clarisse's inner wrist as she put her hands up on the sides of his head, brushing his hair back.

"Someones excited this morning," Clarisse smirked after feeling his arousal against her thigh.

"Of course, I really really missed you last night." He whispered between kisses, feeling her move one hand to the back of his head, gripping his hair.

"Joseph dear, I appreciate you being so kind and gentle with me over the past several months but I think its time we start making love like we used to." She said smiling up at him.

"You mean you want to..." He said with a smile.

"Yes that's exactly what I mean...I want you to take me rough again, I'm not a china doll you know?" She said with a chuckle.

"Are you sure? I mean I don't want to cause you any pain physical or emotionally Clarisse." He whispered as she gripped his head in her hands, making him lower is head.

"Joseph, please just do it already." She whispered in his ear.

"Really?" He exclaimed while raising his head, looking down at her as she nodded her head and bit her bottom lip "How can I refuse that?" He smirked, lowering his head and nuzzled her neck as she laughed out.

* * *

After getting showered and dressed Clarisse headed downstairs, leaving Joseph to sleep in. Getting some toast and coffee she headed to her office, finding Pierre sat staring at the desk.

"Morning darling," Clarisse smiled as she made her way over to her desk, standing behind it while putting her plate and cup down to find him still staring "Pierre?" She said slowly sitting down as he came out of his day dream "Are you ok?" She asked.

"Pardon?" He asked.

"I said, are you ok?" She said again, taking a bite of her toast.

"Oh yes, I'm fine." He nodded and laughed nervously while standing up "I just remembered something." He said and hurried out the room.

"Okay." She said watching him disappear, with a small laugh she slipped on her glasses and opened her diary, sighing when she realized she had a meeting with Parliament after lunch.

After drinking her coffee she checked the time, realizing that she hadn't seen Charlotte yet this morning. Worried she headed out of her office and headed up the stairs as Erica and Shades came through the door.

"Mom," Erica called out, watching her suddenly stop and turn to them "Where are you going?"

"To check on Charlotte, I haven't seen her yet this morning." She said coming back down the stairs as Maxwell came through the foyer.

"And you won't find her upstairs either, she's out in the garden," He said as they all looked at him "She seems upset this morning." He said looking over at Clarisse.

"Ok, thank you Maxwell." She smiled and looked towards the stairs to see Joseph heading down them "Hello you." She smiled as he walked over, putting his arm around her waist, placing his hand on her lower back as he kissed her neck "Did you have a nice sleep?" She asked as Erica and Shades stood watching them.

"I did, I was surprised to find you gone though when I did wake up." He asked, standing really close to her.

"Well the country won't run itself you know?" She smiled up at him "Now if you don't mind I have to go and check on Charlotte." She smiled and turned to walk away, stopping she turned back to Erica "You didn't need me for anything did you?"

"No, but are you ok? You seem to be walking funny." She said and watched her laugh a little.

"Um.. I went for an early morning ride this morning." She said trying not to laugh out as Joseph did.

"My very own cowgirl." He smiled over at her with a wink as Erica and Shades looked at each other then back at them.

"Behave," Clarisse whispered to him and turned to walk out.

"Ahh she is just too cute." Joseph smiled and headed towards the kitchen.

"I don't think I even want to know." Erica laughed and carried on to the living room with Shades.

Finding Charlotte sat staring at the roses Clarisse stood back for a second then stepped closer, making her presence known.

"Charlotte," She whispered while standing beside her, pulling her cardigan together at the front as she sat down beside her "Is something wrong?"

Wiping a stray tear from her cheek, she looked at her "I'm sorry."

Taking Charlotte's hand in hers "Charlotte darling, what's wrong I've never seen you like this before?" Clarisse asked in a soft voice while rubbing the back of Charlotte's hand with her thumb.

"I…I can't work for you any longer, I'm so sorry." She managed to say before her voice cracked.

With a look of confusion on her face Clarisse looked at her "I don't understand, why can't you work for me anymore?" She asked.

Not being able to look her in the eyes Charlotte instead stared intently at her feet "You'll hate me when I tell you." She said taking a deep breath and continued to look down at her feet.

Clarisse cupping Charlotte's cheek making her look at her "Charlotte you have worked for me for a long time and you are excellent at your job but more importantly you have become a part of this family darling, we would be lost without you. Please tell me what's bothering you?" Clarisse pleaded.

"I can't..." she said standing up and walked over to the railing of the gazebo staring out at the gardens "It's better if I just leave." She whispered while looking down at her hands.

"Charlotte I'm not going to let you leave here until you tell me what it is that is bothering you so much." She said from the bench where she was still seated.

Turning to face her she whispered "I'm pregnant, I didn't mean for this to happen but it did," She shrugged "It was one night of passion." She said looking over at her "You must know what that's like." She asked, watching her as she nodded in agreement with a small smile.

"Yes I do." Clarisse nodded again while watching her cover her face with her hands as she started crying.

"I'm so sorry." She whispered as Clarisse stood up and moved next to her.

Wrapping her arms around her as she cried on her shoulder "Darling this is great news! Why would I ever hate you over this?" She asked pulling back to look at her as she lifted her head.

"Because it's Pierre's." She said turning away from Clarisse as she gasped.

"What?" She exclaimed not taking her eyes from her "I'm going to be a Grandma again?" She asked softly.

"That's why I must leave, no one needs to find out about this…I have already caused you so much shame I can't imagine what the press will say if they ever find out." Turning back to face her "I am truly sorry, I will be gone first thing in the morning." She said about to walk away but stopped when Clarisse grabbed her arm, both staring at each other.

"You can't leave Charlotte," Clarisse said with tears in her eyes "You can't do this to me too, Please don't do this to me, to my Son." She begged.

Seeing her boss and friend so upset was not the reaction Charlotte had expected, she thought that Clarisse would be glad that she was leaving but instead she sat on the bench with tears now spilling on her cheeks. Charlotte moved back sitting on the bench beside her "What's wrong? I thought this is what you would have wanted?"

Looking up at Charlotte "How could you possible think that?" She asked but not waiting for a reply "Helen took Amelia from me and now you want to do the same. I missed Mia calling me Grandma, taking her first steps, seeing her first tooth, her first everything Charlotte I missed it all," She cried "I can't go through that again, it will kill me." She exclaimed.

"I'm sorry." Charlotte said rubbing Clarisse's back.

"Please promise me you'll stay, if not for me then for Pierre and your unborn child?" She asked.

"But the press…" She started before begin cut off.

"Answer me this Charlotte, do you love my son?" Clarisse asked looking her in the eyes.

"I do very much." She answered confidently.

"Then let me deal with the press, you worry about keeping yourself and my new Grandchild healthy and safe." She said as she hugged her.

Pulling back from the embrace "So you really aren't mad at me?"

"I would only be mad at you if you leave," Clarisse said looking into her eyes "Your like a daughter to me Charlotte, this is your home." She said putting her hand up and pushed a bit of her hair back behind her ear.

"I promise I'm not going anywhere," She said smiling at her as they hugged again.

Pierre stood back for a few seconds and watched as they pulled apart, smiling to himself when Clarisse put her hand up to cup Charlotte's cheek. Knowing that she had been told the news he stepped closer, clearing his throat as he slowly walked up the couple of steps to the gazebo, watching as they both looked towards him.

"Ahh Pierre," Clarisse said jumping up.

"I take it Charlotte told you?" He asked as she stepped closer and hugged him.

"She did," Clarisse nodded, holding him tightly "I'm so happy for you." She said pulling back a little and cupped his cheek "Congratulations." She smiled and turned to Charlotte as she stepped closer "One more thing before I leave you alone," She smiled between them then looked at Charlotte "You two have a lot to talk about I am sure, so why don't you go up to the lodge for a few days." She said looking back at Pierre "Don't worry about everything here," She said looking at Charlotte "It will all be ok."

"Are you sure?" Pierre asked as Clarisse looked back at him.

"I am very sure, the key is in my office." She smiled while rubbing both their backs and stepped back "Just one more thing," She smiled while running her hands down their arms taking hold of their hands "Can I tell Joseph?"

"Oh well I didn't want..." Pierre started before getting cut of by Charlotte.

"Yes that's fine, but please don't tell anyone else." Charlotte said as they both looked at her "Not until we have talked about this properly."

"Ok," Clarisse smiled and hugged them both "I completely understand." She smiled stepping back "See you in a few days." She smiled and walked away, leaving them alone.

Heading back to the Palace Clarisse couldn't help but smile, finding Joseph in their suite standing beside him as he read the last couple lines on the page in his book before looking up at her.

"What are you smiling at?" He asked, closing the book and put it on the coffee table in front of him before taking her hand.

"I have some news that I am very excited to share." She smiled as he took hold of her other hand, making her step in front of him "Joseph what are you doing?" She asked.

"I want you to sit on my lap." He smiled up at her.

"Ahh ok," She smiled down at him, while leaning closer, putting her hands on his shoulders as she straddled him on the couch "Is that better?" She asked with a smile while moving one hand to the back of his head and the other down on his chest.

"Much," He smiled, kissing her while wrapping his arms around her waist "Now whats your exciting news?" He asked, rubbing her lower back.

"We are going to be Grandparents again," She smiled.

"Oh really?" He asked "Who? Olivia?" He asked as she shook her head "Erica? Already?" He asked as again she shook her head "Please don't tell me it's Cara or Rose as I didn't even know they had a boyfriend." He exclaimed.

"Nope, it's none of them." She smiled.

"Not Mia?" He exclaimed as she gasped.

"Nooooo Joe," She laughed "That would make is Great Grandparent's if it was Mia, and I certainly don't want to be one of them yet."

"Oh thank god!" He said relaxing a little "Neither do I." He chuckled.

Smiling at him "It's none of the girls." She smiled and giggled as he looked at her while raising his brow.

"If it's none of the girls, that only leaves Pierre?" He said and noticed her nodding "But I thought?"

"I know, so did I." She nodded.

"Whose the Mom?" He asked, cupping her bottom with both his hands.

"Charlotte." She smiled.

"Wow, really?" He asked in surprise "I didn't even know that they were together."

"They weren't, it just sort of happened." She shrugged "And this needs to stay between us for now, they are heading up to the lodge for a few days to talk about it properly and I promised I would only tell you." She said looking into his eyes as she played with his hair.

"Well I won't tell anyone." He smiled kissing her a couple times.

"So now that we are going to be Grandparents again, I guess we better start behaving?" She said with a cheeky smile.

"Never," He exclaimed and nuzzled her neck as she laughed, tipping her head back.

* * *

After lunch Rose sorted out Clarisse's hair up in the suite before she headed back down for her meeting with Parliament. When they finished, an hour later they came out and stood talking for a little while before Joseph appeared, saying her goodbyes she walked over to him as he stood smiling.

"What's wrong?" She asked and kissed his cheek.

"Nothing, in fact I need to see you up in the suite for a few minutes." He smiled taking her hand "I have something for you." He grinned, kissing the back of her hand as they started walking down the corridor.

"What is it?" She asked while looking at him.

"You will see." He smiled back at her as she smiled back.

Meanwhile upstairs Cara and Rose headed into their parent's suite to look for Rose's phone.

"Ok are you sure that you had it in here last?" Cara asked while looking over Clarisse's make up table.

"Yes, when I was in here after lunch with Mom doing her hair." Rose said.

"Ok, well get on with it, she will kill us if she knew we were in here, even if we are looking for the phone you lost." She whispered, going to grab a pillow but stopped "What was that?" She asked looking at Rose across the bed from her, then both looked towards the door as they heard Clarisse giggling "Quick, hide." She whispered.

Both falling to their knees hiding under the bed as Clarisse and Joseph came into the bedroom.

"Joseph it's the middle of the day, the children are home." They heard Clarisse say, followed by a giggle as he walked her backwards towards the bed.

"Shh!" Cara said looking at Rose, laying still beside her, then looked as they stood right next to the bed, both their hearts beating so fast they were scared to breathe.

"Who cares if it's the middle of the day, it's never stopped us before." They heard Joseph say, then looked at each other as they heard the sound of kissing.

"Oh my god." Rose mouthed to Cara "We need to get out." She said going to move but Cara grabbed hold of her, stopping her.

"We can't," Cara mouthed back, grabbing her arm, both looking towards where they were stood next to the bed.

"Joe, stop." Clarisse whispered "We can't do this now." They heard Clarisse say while not taking their eyes from each other, before something caught Roses eye, she looked away to see only Joseph's feet stood by the bed, pulling a face as Cara looked over, tipping her head forward a little.

"Oh no." Cara whispered and quickly covered her face "We are in so much shit right now." She said turning her head to look at Rose to see her eyes widen "Rose?" She whispered.

"I feel sick." Rose whispered and nodded towards where Joe was stood.

Cara turned her head to see him kicking away his pants and boxers "My god!" She whispered and looked back at Rose as they heard Clarisse giggle again "I'm never gonna be able to look them in the eyes again."

"I'm going to be sick." Rose whispered.

"Mmm Joe," Clarisse moaned followed with a gasp and giggle.

"Floor swallow me now, please." Rose whispered while putting her hands together, praying and closing her eyes "My god please I beg you." She said as Cara tried not to laugh "Stop it." Rose said, punching her arm, making her gasp followed by them both freezing and locking eyes scared that they just got caught.

"She's going to kill us." Cara mouthed to Rose, and pulled a face when the bed started squeaking.

"Oh my god, oh my god." Rose mouthed, closing her mouth as she covered it with her hand trying not to throw up "I'm going to join the church and become a nun when this is over." She whispered, seconds later.

"Get behind me, there's a queue." Cara whispered as Clarisse's moans started getting louder and more frequent as the bed started rocking more.

"Oh Clari, you feel so good." Joseph moaned as he started going faster, both the girls gasped and looked at each other "Oh Clari..."

"Oh Joe...Mmmm." They heard Clarisse moan "Yes, Oh Yes!" She moaned.

"I'm com...Oh god!" Joe exclaimed collapsing on top of Clarisse as she gasped, trying to catch her breathe just as Rose's phone started ringing, as both the girls looked at each other under the bed with eyes wide and covering each others mouths with their hands.

"What's that?" They heard Joseph say, as the bed creaked a little.

"Oh that must be Roses phone, she was in here earlier sorting out my hair for me." They heard Clarisse say "Whose calling?" She asked and watched him look at the phone.

"Just Erica." He answered then started kissing Clarisse for a few seconds as Rose and Cara pulled funny faces under the bed.

Clarisse laughed out moments later as Joseph stood up, grabbing her hands he pulled her up to stand in front of him as both the girls looked towards where they were stood.

"Want to shower with me?" They heard Joe say.

"Okay." Clarisse answered with a smile, leading him into the bathroom, closing the door behind them.

"Have they gone?" Rose asked, still covering her eyes "Please tell me they've gone." She whispered.

Cara moved forward a little to check and make sure the door was shut, then grabbed Rose's hand "Come on." She whispered, both hurrying to get out from under the bed and hurried out the suite, bumping into Erica as they rushed down the hall.

"There you are, I just tried calling you." Erica said.

"We know." Rose answered, not looking at her.

Noticing that they both looked pale "What's wrong with you two? You look like you've seen a ghost?" Erica asked, looking between the girls.

"I'm going to join the church," Rose nodded, still feeling sick "They we going so fast I thought the bed was going to break and fall on us." She said slowly walking away.

"What's happened?" Erica asked while looking at Cara.

"You don't wanna know." She said and hurried after Rose.

Erica stood and watched them disappear into Rose's suite before she turned and headed back downstairs. Being joined by Joseph a short time later, as Clarisse headed to Rose's room to give her, her phone back.

Knocking on the door she waited for Rose to call out, but stood surprised when Cara answered the door.

"Cara? What are you doing here?" Clarisse asked, holding the phone with both hands in front of her.

"Um... I'm taking care of Rose," Cara nodded "She's feeling a bit poorly at the moment."

"What's wrong with her?" Clarisse asked, raising her eyebrow.

"Oh she just feels a bit sick." She said, trying so hard not to make eye contact so looked down at her hands "Oh is that Rose's phone?" She asked.

Looking down at it in her hands "Oh yes, she left it in my suite earlier." Clarisse nodded and looked back up at her "Can you give it to her for me?" She asked, extending her hand to Cara.

"Of course," She answered quickly grabbing the phone, still not looking up at her "I will tell her you called," She nodded quickly stepping back and shut the door.

Clarisse stood confused at the whole thing, but carried on to where she wanted to be.

* * *

"Mom," Erica called out while coming through the door.

"I'm over here." Clarisse said looking across the loft as she came into view.

"Hey, Daddy said you were up here." She said walking over "What are you doing."

"Oh just going through some stuff," Clarisse smiled at her as she patted the space beside her "Going through some old memories." She smiled, turning the page in the photo album.

"You sure have a lot of boxes up here." She said with a chuckle while reaching over and grabbed an album from the box in front of them.

"Indeed I do," Clarisse nodded while looking around then back at her as Erica giggled.

"You look so funny in this photo," She said pointing to it as Clarisse lent over "How old were you here?" She asked while looking up at her.

"5 I think." Clarisse smiled while sitting back with a small nod.

"I can't believe how Livy and I looked so much like you when we were younger," Erica said looking over at Clarisse.

"You still do." Clarisse smiled while reaching over and cupped her cheek.

"Thank you." Erica smiled back and looking back down at the album "Mom, can I ask you something?" She asked closing the album and put it back where she got it.

"Of course," Clarisse smiled closing the album she was looking through and put it back in the box beside her "You can ask me anything you want to darling."

"Thank you." She smiled and sat back in the chair "When you found out you were pregnant with me, how did you tell Daddy?" She asked and Clarisse looked back at her in surprise "What's wrong?"

"Who have you been talking too?" She asked as Erica shook her head.

"No one?" She asked "No I just wondered how you told Daddy that you were pregnant?"

"Are you pregnant?" Clarisse asked, catching a breath as she watched Erica nodding "You're pregnant?" She exclaimed, smiling while leaning closer and hugged her "Congratulations darling." She said kissing her and pulled back.

"Thank you." She said as Clarisse sat back, but left her arm around her shoulders.

"Um.. let me think a minute." She said trying to think.

"I was an accident, wasn't I?" She asked as Clarisse lifted her head to look at her.

Clarisse shook her head "Though we weren't expecting or planning to get pregnant again, you weren't an accident, you were a surprise." She smiled as Erica rested her head on Clarisse's shoulder "And I had just put your sister to bed when it suddenly dawned on me that I was late, only by a couple weeks of course."

"Was he there with you when you took the test?" Erica asked while lifting her head.

"No," Clarisse said shaking her head "He was out with his Brother." She said looking at her "After doing a test or two," She smiled "Actually, after three that all showed I was pregnant, I sat wondering how I was going to tell him, after all it was a surprise as we weren't planning at the time to have anymore and we thought we had been careful."

"Whoops." Erica smirked at her as Clarisse nodded slowly, biting her lip.

"Anyway," Clarisse said looking back at her "When your Daddy came home a couple hours later, I stood in the sexy lingerie he had bought me a few days earlier." She smiled "For our Anniversary actually." She giggled "I never got a chance to wear it on the actual day so I surprised him, and boy was he surprised." She smirked as Erica looked at her "Anyway, I was stood there watching him practically drooling over me, when I told him that he better make the most of me in it as in a few weeks it wouldn't fit me for a while," She giggled seeing his face as she closed her eyes.

"What did he say?" Erica asked while watching Clarisse as she opened her eyes.

"He asked me what I was talking about, and I went on to tell him that I was pregnant." She smiled "He didn't believe me at first, but when it sunk in he couldn't believe it." She giggled at the memory.

"What?" Erica asked, while watching her.

"I just remembered, he wouldn't leave me alone that night," She smirked at Erica "Wild passionate sex happened that night and if I wasn't already pregnant I would of ended up pregnant after that night I'm sure." She laughed.

"Oh my." Erica giggled.

"So anyway," Clarisse said looking back at Erica "I take it you haven't told Shades?"

"No, I'm a bit worried about telling him to be honest." She said while turning a little, bringing her legs up, tucking them under her "Being still married and everything,"

"Yea I know," Clarisse nodded "But your divorce should be coming through soon." She added while resting her arm over Erica's legs "But this baby sweetheart is the start of a new beginning, a fresh start with a new man." She shrugged slightly and looked back at her "Don't be scared to tell him, I think he will be very happy to learn he's going to be a Daddy." She smiled.

"Whose gonna be a Daddy?" Joseph asked as he walked over realizing that Clarisse and Erica were sat snuggled together on the couch "Well?" He asked as the girls looked at each other then back at him.

"You are Joseph, your going to be a Daddy again." Clarisse smirked as his face fell, making both girls burst into laughter.

"That's not funny as when I was coming in it actually sounded like Erica was saying what you said, it wasn't till I got closer I realized it was you." He said staring at them while shaking his head.

"It's me Daddy, I'm pregnant." Erica said while looking at him as Clarisse held onto her hand.

"Well thank god for that," Joseph chuckled while standing in front of them "Not that I would of minded of course," He smiled down at Clarisse as she extended her arm, placing her hand on the back of his leg as he lent over and kissed Erica "Congratulations."

"Thank you Daddy." She smiled while watching him lean over and kiss Clarisse "Well I best go and tell him I guess." She said standing up as Joseph sat on the edge of the couch, putting his arm around Clarisse's shoulders "Thank you Mom for the talk."

"Anytime sweetheart." Clarisse smiled as she lent over and kissed her and watched as she kissed Joseph.

"See you in the morning?" She asked as they both nodded then turned, leaving them too it.

"So that's what you've been doing up here is it?" He asked, moving on the couch a bit more.

"Not all the time," She said pointing to a photo album "Can you pass me that please?" She asked.

"This?" He asked pointing to it while looking at her as she nodded "Okay." He smiled grabbing it and passed it to her.

"Thank you," She smiled taking it with one hand while putting her other hand up onto his jaw, giving him a quick kiss "Before Erica came up I was going through some old family photos and through things that I had kept of the children's when they were younger." She smiled at him while opening the album.

"Ahh ok." He nodded while watching her "You were so cute when you were a baby." He smiled.

"Were cute?" She exclaimed while looking at him in surprise "So I'm not now?" She asked teasing him.

"Oh of course you are still cute, just now your sexy cute." He winked, giving her a kiss and smiled as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Thank you, your sexy cute too." She smiled.

"Thank you." He smiled against the top of her head as they went through the album.


	30. Chapter 30

_Thank you to all you lovely people for reading and leaving me an awesome review. Y'all are awesome, I love you all :) Thank you a million!_

ooOoo

A month later.

Today is a special day because Pierre and Charlotte are getting married, on what would of been Philippe's 46th Birthday. And last night all the ladies, including Clarisse, stayed over at Olivia's house for girly time and so everyone could get their hair cut, dyed and planned before the big day.

Sighing when he realized the time was 6am and knowing that he should be leaving before the girls started getting up, he slowly slipped out of bed trying hard not to awake Clarisse. However his plan failed and as he slipped on his boxers Clarisse couldn't help but smile, sighing a little herself which turned into a smile when Joe turned to her.

"Did I wake you?" He asked while carrying on getting dressed.

"You did, but it doesn't matter." She smiled as she carried on watching him "I wish you didn't have to leave yet." She said sitting up, holding the sheets against her chest as he walked around the bed.

"I know, I wish I didn't either." He said leaning closer and kissed her "But imagine what the girls would say if they found out I am here, after they put a ban on all men from the house." He smirked, slipping on his shoes.

"I know, but I also know someone had to break that stupid rule." Clarisse couldn't help but giggle "Hence why I left my shoes at home." She giggled again.

"Ahh so you did do it on purpose?" Joseph smiled as she nodded "That's sneaky." He grinned.

"I know but I couldn't help it." She shrugged while leaning closer and put her hand up, cupping his cheek "If you give me a couple minutes to slip into my pajamas I will see you out."

"You don't have to," He smiled while slipping on his tshirt.

"I know, but I want to." She smiled, climbing out the bed.

Joseph smirked as he watched her rush into the bathroom, not having to wait long before she came back out and saw him to the door. And as Clarisse stood, her arms folded leaning against the door frame in her pajamas Joseph stood on the porch with one hand in his pocket and one hand down, holding his car keys smiling at her.

"You look so beautiful in the mornings," He smirked while stepping closer to her.

"Thank you," She smiled up at him as he lowered his head and kissed her several times, before pressing his lips fully on hers, kissing her slowly as she put her arms down.

"Wooooo someone broke the rules." Exclaimed Erica from the stairs with Mia as they both stopped and looked back at them.

"What are you doing here Dad?" Erica giggled while looking back at Mia.

"It's not what you think," Clarisse smiled over at them "He brought my shoes over for me as I forgot them yesterday."

"What this morning?" Mia asked.

"No, last night." She answered as Joseph remained smiling at her while grabbing the bottom of her pajama shirt, tugging at it gently to get her attention.

"Grandma, you broke the rules." Mia giggled as Clarisse looked back at Joseph.

"Come here." Joseph whispered, tugging at her pajama shirt again.

"Just a second," She smiled while stepping back and put the door on the latch and stepped outside with him as she pulled up the door.

And as he stepped closer, wrapping his arms around her waist sharing a deep passionate kiss smiling half way through as he felt Clarisse wrapping her arms around his shoulders, placing one hand on the back of his head as the girls giggled their way into the kitchen.

After a few minutes Clarisse broke it off with a couple quick kisses then looked into his eyes while running her hands down his arms "Come on I will walk you to your car." She smiled as she stepped back, taking his hand as they walked down the stairs and over to the car.

Climbing in the car he smiled back at her as she stepped closer "I will see you in a few hours." He smiled while starting the car and done his seat belt up.

"You will," She smiled at him while putting her hands on his thigh "Thank you for bringing my shoes over." She giggled as he lent closer.

"You are welcome," He whispered in her ear then kissed her neck while putting his arm around her, placing his hand on her lower back "I can't wait to see you in that dress later," He whispered, lifting his head as she put her hand up onto his neck and her thumb resting on his jaw "And I can't wait to take it off, either." He added as she smiled, looking deep in his eyes.

"Well you are gonna have a long wait." She smiled and lent closer, sharing another slow kiss as he lowered his hand, cupping her bottom "Oh I wanted to say something," She started seconds later while running her finger over his jaw and chin "Don't shave today, you look very sexy with a bit of beard." She smiled and licked her top lip as he lowered his head, kissing her neck.

"Ok I will keep it." He whispered and slapped her bum, smiling as she jolted forward a little more and started laughing "I love that laugh." He whispered between kisses as she put her arms back, taking hold of his hand.

"Mom?" Olivia called from the front door, smiling as she turned to look at her "Don't worry the girls already told me." She smirked while shaking her head "Morning Daddy!" She waved as Joseph put his hand up.

"Morning sweetheart." He smiled over at her then looked back at Clarisse as she remained looking over at Olivia.

"I just wondered if you wanted some coffee?" Olivia asked.

"Yes please, I will be there in a few moments." She smiled as Olivia went back inside "So she knows, she seemed ok." Clarisse smiled back at Joseph.

"Ahh yes, she knew someone was going to break the rules and she probably knew it was gonna be you, you sexy cute lady." He smiled while moving his hand up her back, placing it on her neck as they shared a kiss "See you at the church?" He asked as she nodded and stepped back.

"You will indeed." She smiled "See you later." She added while shutting the door, folding her arms again as she stepped back and watched him reverse back, waving to him as he drove out the drive way.

Heading back inside she stood at the kitchen door hearing the girls talking for a few moments.

"I seriously can't get over how cute they still are, even after all this time." Mia smiled.

"I know, when they were outside Daddy had his hand on her bottom and she didn't mind," Olivia smirked and looked at Erica "Doesn't even gross me out anymore." They giggled.

"Nor me." Erica smiled and sipped her drink as Clarisse came in.

"Ahh here you are," Olivia smiled "There's your coffee," She smiled pointing to her cup next to her.

"Thank you darling." Clarisse smiled and sat down beside her.

"So when did you suddenly realize you left your shoes at home?" Olivia asked with a cheeky smile.

"After we called it a night last night?" She smiled "Well this morning."

"But we all called it a night at 1?" Erica exclaimed as Clarisse nodded and sipped her coffee "And it's half 6 now, did you get any sleep last night?" She asked while putting her cup down.

"About an hour." Clarisse smiled while resting her arm on the table, tucking her hand under her chin as the girls giggled.

As Olivia, Erica and Mia chatted away Clarisse fell to sleep when Charlotte came in not long after, stopping when she saw Clarisse then looked at the girls.

"Is she asleep?" Charlotte asked while getting some juice and sat down at the table.

"Yep," She nodded "Guess who broke the rules last night and only had an hour sleep?" Olivia giggled as Charlotte gasped.

"She didn't?" Charlotte exclaimed while looking at her, then laughed while looking at the girls.

"She did." Olivia nodded as they all looked back at Clarisse.

* * *

Arriving at the church a little before 11, Clarisse stepped out of the car to see Pierre and Joseph stood talking with Charlotte's Dad, Ray.

"Now don't you look handsome," She smiled while standing beside him as he turned to look at her "But what are you doing out here Pierre?" She asked "Your Bride is on her way and you are meant to be inside," She said with a laugh as he lent over and kissed her cheek "Now get inside." She said pointing to the door.

"Yes, Mom!" He said smirking as he saluted, teasing her then headed off inside as Clarisse turned to Joseph.

"You look amazing," He smiled while stepping closer and took her hands while kissing her cheek "That color really suits you." He smiled "I'm glad you went with that one, really sets off your eyes." He grinned while looking her up and down.

"Thank you, I'm glad you think so." She smiled while stepping back.

After a few minutes of talking with Ray, Charlotte's car arrived. And after everyone else had got out, Charlotte stepped from the car being greeted by her Dad, then moved next to Clarisse and Joseph.

"You look very beautiful, Charlotte." Joseph smiled as he lent closer and kissed her cheek, stepping back a second later "I will go and take my place, see you inside." He smiled while putting his hand on Clarisse's back.

"I'm so nervous." Charlotte said while looking at Clarisse as Joseph headed inside.

"That's normal." She smiled giving her a hug "You do look lovely darling," She whispered in her ear as the bridesmaids took their places "Okay, I will see you all inside." She smiled and was ushered inside.

Pierre watched as the love of his life made her way down the aisle towards him, a simple tear of pure happiness escaped his eye as her father handed her over to him.

Patting him on the back Ray said "Take good care of her son."

"I will Sir, I promise." Pierre nodded and looked back at Charlotte as she stood smiling beside him.

The ceremony was beautiful but didn't take very long, the couple exchanged vows that they wrote themselves and sealed their promises made to each other with a kiss in front of only close family members.

After the service they managed to get from the church to the restaurant, where they were having a sit down meal, without drawing any attention to the public, who have no idea that Prince Pierre got married today.

"Ok," Clarisse said standing at the back of the room, scanning it quickly "Does everyone have a drink? And a seat?" She called out as everyone answered her "Great." She smiled about to walk over to her table when the Manager and Joseph's good friend approached her.

"Hello again Your Majesty." He smiled as she turned to him.

"Ahh hello John," She smiled as he took her hand and kissed the back of it "Thank you so so much for allowing us to highjack your restaurant for this special day."

"Not a problem," He smiled while letting go of her hand "Anything for you." He smiled with a nod "Just give the word when you are all ready and my staff will come take the orders for everyone." He smiled.

"Thank you." Clarisse smiled about to walk away then stopped and turned back to him "By the way, you have Joseph's card right?" She asked as he nodded "Ok great, please charge everything to that card and if Pierre tries to pay, please just tell him that it's been taken care off." She smiled as he nodded.

"Will do Your Majesty." John smiled.

"Thank you." She smiled and headed over, taking her place beside Joseph.

After everyone had ordered and eaten, as the drinks flowed the families mingled together.

"So darling," Clarisse started while Olivia handed her another glass of wine, making her look towards her "Thank you sweetheart." She smiled and sipped some while turning back to Pierre and Charlotte "Where do you plan on living now that you're a married couple?" She smiled.

"Well actually," Pierre smiled while putting his arm around Charlotte's shoulders "We wanted to talk to you about that," He smiled at Charlotte for a second then back to Clarisse "As my house obviously isn't going to be big enough, I was wondering if we could live at the Palace for a while, just so we can find a bigger place somewhere."

"Of course you can," Clarisse smiled "You don't even have to ask, you can both stay as long as you need to." She smiled while looking at Charlotte "Is your suite you have now big enough, or do we need to upgrade you?" She smiled.

"No no it's plenty big enough." She smiled as Pierre rubbed her arm "Thank you so much."

"No problem." She smiled as Charlotte's Mom and Dad stood next to them.

"As much as I love this handsome man here," Her Mother, Anna smiled at Pierre as Clarisse sipped her drink "I still don't understand the rush for you both to get married, I mean you didn't even tell us you were dating." She said watching them look at each other.

"Well," Pierre said looking back at Anna "Because of who I am and who my Mom is," He smirked towards Clarisse as she smiled with a small nod "We had to keep it a secret." He smiled.

"So how long have you actually been dating then?" Anna asked.

"Oh Anna, that's none of our business." Ray quickly answered.

"A year," Charlotte answered as Clarisse looked towards her in surprise then looked at Pierre, with a raised eyebrow as he gave her a face.

"Ahh I see, well," Anna said stepping closer "Welcome to the family then." She said standing back.

"And the same to Charlotte, but then she's always been like family to us anyway." Clarisse smiled.

"Thank you, Mom." Charlotte smiled towards Clarisse as she stood smiling, loving hearing Charlotte call her, Mom.

"So are you going to tell me the real reason why you got married?" Anna stated.

"Well," Charlotte started "We was going to tell you before, but decided to wait and give it you as a present today." She smiled at Pierre as Clarisse stepped back.

"Oh my god, are you pregnant?" Anna exclaimed as Charlotte and Pierre looked back at her, both nodding "My eldest Daughter is finally married and is finally having a baby." Anna started while crying and stepped closer, hugging them.

Clarisse smiled and headed away from them as Charlotte's family gathered around them, finding out about the news.

"What's going on over there?" Olivia asked, seeing them all standing around Charlotte and Pierre, then looked at Clarisse as she put her glass down.

"They just found out about her being pregnant." Clarisse whispered.

"Wow really?" Joseph said looking over then back at Clarisse.

"And did you all know that apparently the've been together a year? I didn't know." She smiled at the girls.

"Yea Pierre mentioned something like that earlier, no idea what's going on." Olivia said and sipped her drink, then watched as Clarisse and Joseph shared a kiss "To cute." She whispered as Cara looked up.

"What? Again?" She whispered as Olivia looked at her as Clarisse and Joseph whispered to each other.

"What's wrong with you lately?" Olivia asked while leaning over "You've been acting all odd for the last month, what's wrong?"

"Nothing." Cara said while shaking her head.

"There's gotta be something." Olivia whispered.

"There's nothing alright." Cara snapped while standing up and walked away as Clarisse and Joseph looked over in surprise.

"What's wrong with her?" Joseph asked while grabbing his drink and sat back, putting his arm back around Clarisse's shoulders and rubbed the back of her shoulder.

"I don't know, she's been acting weird again for the last month." Olivia answered and sipped her drink.

"Yea I have noticed that actually, I will have to have words with her tomorrow." Clarisse nodded and looked back at Joseph.

"Or I can?" Joseph said looking back at Clarisse.

"I think it may be better coming from a woman, just in case it's woman's issues." She smiled at him "Sorry my love." She giggled as he lent closer and tease kissed her, making her laugh out as Olivia stood up and walked away, laughing.

After taking a sip of his drink he put his glass back down and looked back at Clarisse "You know, I love how you took on those girls from the beginning," He started as she looked at him lovingly "Even before we got together and how your always there for them, makes me so proud and happy." He smiled as she sat up a little, leaning into him.

"Of course, they are darling girls and see them as my own." She said looking into his eyes "Their own Mother hasn't wanted to know, so someone had to take her place." She smiled as he put his hand up, gripping her chin gently "Not that I was trying to replace her or anything."

"I know," He nodded "I thank you for being there for them when they needed a Mother figure," He smiled, studying her face for a few seconds as she smiled at him.

"Well thank you too for stepping in and helping me with Pierre and Philippe," She smiled and kissed him a couple times.

"You're welcome." He smiled and kissed her back, sat whispering to each other a few seconds later, getting lost in their own world when Pierre came over with Ray.

"Dad," Pierre exclaimed and looked down as Clarisse sat back and Joseph looked up to him "I just found out Ray is an avid golf fan and player." He smiled.

"Really now?" Joseph answered while grabbing his drink and stood up to talk with Ray as Clarisse laughed a little and sipped her drink.

Smiling as he lent over Clarisse, putting his hands on her shoulders as she turned her head and looked at him "Are you ok Mom?" Pierre asked.

"I am wonderful thank you, darling," Clarisse smiled at him and turned her head slightly, closing her eyes for a second as he kissed her cheek "What about you?" She asked looking at him.

"I'm great too." He nodded "Love you Mom." He smiled "And thanks for understanding and accepting whats happening today." He whispered in her ear as she put her hand up cupping his cheek.

"Of course." She smiled as he pulled his head back "And I love you too." She smiled as he kissed her forehead.

"Catch you later." He smiled and walked away.

Clarisse sat watching him walk away with a smile, then watched Joseph for a few moments before grabbing her drink and headed out into the garden to find Rose sat with her boyfriend, Ryan.

"Hello you two." She smiled "May I sit with you?" She asked.

"Of course Mom," Rose nodded "Is everything ok?" She asked as Clarisse sat down.

"I'm gonna go and get another drink, anyone want anything?" Ryan asked looking at Clarisse as she shook her head.

"No thank you Ryan." She answered and watched him look at Rose before walking away "I see things are going well with you and Ryan." Clarisse smiled while leaning forward a little and crossed her legs while placing her hands on her top of them.

"Yeah." Rose nodded with a smile "Thank you for letting him come today."

"No trouble." Clarisse smiled and sipped her drink.

"Where's Dad?" She asked.

"Talking to Ray about golf," Clarisse chuckled "Actually while we are alone I wanted to ask you if you happened to know what's bothering Cara?" She asked while putting her glass back down.

"What?" Rose said "I don't know what you mean?"

"I just wondered if she's talked to you about what's bothering her lately?" Clarisse asked and noticed her eyes widen just a little "Is everything alright?"

"Yea," Rose answered and laughed nervously as Clarisse turned her head just slightly, watching her drink some of her drink.

"Alright young lady, what's going on?" She asked as Ryan stood at the door.

"Um Ryan needs me, excuse me a moment." Rose said quickly while standing up and hurried away as Clarisse couldn't help but laugh.

As Clarisse sat back in her chair thinking about the day she heard some voices coming from the walkway. Sipping her drink as she listened, though she knew she shouldn't be, she couldn't help it.

_"When do you think it will be safe to tell your family that we got married 2 days ago?" Shades asked, taking hold of Erica's hand._

_"Soon, just not yet." She answered "I still haven't told them that my divorce came through." _

_"Oh... You do realize that you've kept so much from them the last year that they may not be very happy?" He asked._

_"I know," Erica nodded._

Clarisse's eyes widened when she realized it was Shades and Erica talking, turning in her chair to look at them as they came through the gate.

"Ahh." Erica whispered to herself and looked at Shades for a second before they both looked back at Clarisse as she put her hand on the arm rest.

TBC


	31. Chapter 31

"You're Married?" Clarisse whispered while slowly standing up "And you're divorce came through?" She asked as Erica never took her eyes from her "When was you planning on telling us?" She asked softly.

"Soon, we just didn't want to ruin Pierre and Charlotte's day, but we couldn't wait anymore Mom, I'm so sorry." Erica answered.

"I'm in shock, I never thought in a million years one of my own children would do this." Clarisse said putting her hand up onto her head "What about the children, do they know?"

"No," Erica said "Not yet." She answered and noticed Clarisse's look change.

"You mean to tell me you got married, and you not only didn't tell us but you didn't tell your own children?" She exclaimed "How do you think they are going to feel when they do find out that their own Mom got married again?" She added "Poor Aimie was so looking forward to being a bridesmaids."

"She still can, we were planning on having a blessing." Erica said as Clarisse shook her head.

"Please just go back inside, I can't even look at you right now." Clarisse answered while folding her arms and looking down.

"Mom?" Erica whispered while stepping closer.

"I'm really disappointed in you Erica." Clarisse just answered while shaking her head "I thought we raised you better than this." She said slowly looking up "Clearly I was wrong."

"I'm sorry." Erica whispered and walked away, heading inside.

"I'm sorry." Shades said watching as Clarisse looked up.

"I won't be telling Joseph today as I know he will hit the roof and today is not the day for that to happen." Clarisse said, giving him a look "Just make sure you and Erica can keep your mouths shut for the rest of the day." Clarisse said with a slight warning in her voice.

"Ok," Shades nodded and walked away, heading inside.

Clarisse sat down, trying not to get to worked up when Joseph came out.

"Here you are?" He smiled while walking over to her as she looked up "Are you ok? You look angry?" He said sitting down opposite her and put his hands on her knees.

"I'm just great." Clarisse nodded as he lent closer and kissed her.

"Okay," He nodded "By the way I wanted to ask, did you know anything about a dinner bill for 35 people?" He asked as Clarisse giggled "Ahh so you did know then." He smiled while grabbing her hands, making her stand up and pulled her down on his lap "Not that I mind of course."

"Good, I didn't think you would mind." She smiled putting her arm around his shoulders, placing her other hand on his chest.

"I'm glad I just made you giggle as I was worried you were angry over something." He said putting one hand on her side and the other on her thigh.

"I was a little bit, but that soon faded when I saw you." She smiled, moving her hand up and cupped his cheek "You sexy cute man." She smiled, lowering her head and kissed him.

"Mom, Daddy." Lena exclaimed rushing out the door and over to them as they stopped kissing and looked up, seeing her giggle "I know what you were doing." She laughed out as Joseph grabbed her arm and pulled her closer.

"What about it?" He smiled as Clarisse smiled at them.

"Nothing." Lena smiled while stepping closer as Joseph wrapped his other arm around her and kissed her cheek.

"What's up flower?" He asked looking at her as Clarisse looked at him, smiling.

"Can I stay at Olivia's tonight please? I have already asked her and she said its ok." Lena smiled "Please?"

"We will see." Joseph smiled "Ask us again later on okay?" He added and looked at her.

"Ok," She smiled about to run away when he grabbed her and pulled her back as she giggled "Sorry Daddy," She smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Much better." He smiled and watched her run away before looking back at Clarisse "Now, where were we?" He said smiling at her as she lowered her head and kissed him again, smiling against his lips as he ran his hand up and down her thigh, leaving it on her bum for a few seconds before carrying on.

"So sexy." He whispered against her lips then kissed her neck as she closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

"So are you, my love." She whispered, brushing her fingers through his hair as he nuzzled her neck.

Joining everyone back inside a short time later, mingling some more before everyone started leaving.

"Mom," Olivia said standing next to her as she went over the bill.

"Yes sweetheart?" Clarisse said looking up at her with a smile.

"I just wondered if we were all heading to the Palace?" She asked as Clarisse put one hand on her hip "Or meeting back there later?"

"I think we are meeting back there later on, as I know Pierre and Charlotte are going to his place for a break." She smiled.

"Mom?" Pierre called out and smiled as they both looked over at him "See you about 7ish?" He asked.

"Yes you will," Clarisse smiled "See you later darling." She said watching them walk out then looked back at Olivia "I know when I get back I am going to have a nap."

"I thought you would." Olivia smiled "I will take Lena back to my place with my lot and come back about 7ish then." She smiled giving her a hug then stepped back.

"Thank you darling." Clarisse smiled "Oh yea, Lena said something about staying at your place tonight?"

"Yeah, I told her she could." Olivia smiled "Hope that was ok?"

"Of course," She smiled "Thank you." She nodded and looked down while putting the bill in her bag as Joseph stood next to them.

"Are we ready? I have the range rover here." He smiled putting his arm around Clarisse's back.

"But you've been drinking?" Clarisse exclaimed.

"No I haven't." He said "I haven't had one drink, well only a soft one." He smiled and took her hand "Come on, let's get you home so you can rest." He smiled and kissed the back of her hand as she tilted her head a little and smiled at him.

"Okay." Olivia giggled and walked on ahead.

Leaving the restaurant they slowly headed over to the car, smiling as Joseph opened the door for her.

"Thank you." She smiled at him about to climb in the car.

"Clarisse?" Anna called out, smiling as she turned to look over at her "See you later?" She asked and watched as Joseph stood behind Clarisse, putting his hands on her hips.

"Yes you will, see you later." She said putting her hand up to her and turned her head the other way as Joseph moved one hand down her thigh "Stop it."

"I'm sorry, I can't help it." He grinned against her cheek as she rested back against him.

Moments later they were on the road, heading back to the Palace. Arriving a short while later, as Joseph shut the door behind them Clarisse slipped off her shoes.

"Ahh, that's so much better." She smiled as Joseph stood beside her.

"Do you fancy some company?" He whispered putting his hand on her back as she stood back up after picking up her shoes.

"No because I want to sleep and I know that won't happen if you are there." She smiled and started laughing as he stepped to her side, wrapping his arms around her, holding her against him "Joseph let me go." She exclaimed and started laughing while turning a little as he nuzzled her neck "It's not going to work you know, you still won't be accompanying me." She whispered and watched him lift his head.

"I know," He smiled "But I just wanted to do that." He chuckled and slapped her bum as she started walking away, grinning as she turned around and walked backwards a couple steps.

"Come wake me in a couple hours?" She asked as he nodded "Thank you." She smiled and turned, hurrying up the stairs.

As she went to have a nap, he went to help with the arrangements for the reception.

* * *

"Clarisse?" He whispered while running the tip of his finger gently up and down the bridge of her nose, smiling as she slowly opened her eyes "It's time to wake up?"

"Already?" She whispered followed by a yawn as she checked the time.

"You took the dress off?" He asked as she rolled onto her back.

"I did, I didn't want to crease it up." She whispered, covering her eyes with her arm.

"Come on it's 5pm, you need to get up." He said "You have two hours to get ready, again." He chuckled.

"I know." She said opening her eyes as he lent over her "Will you put the shower on for me?"

"Of course I will." He smiled and kissed her a couple times before heading into the bathroom.

As she had a quick shower and washed her hair, again, Joseph sat out in the suite going over a couple things. Looking up a short while later as Clarisse came out of the bathroom and walked through to her closet, wrapped in a towel.

Standing in the doorway he couldn't help but smile as she sat brushing her wet hair, and the more she moved her arms the more her towel unraveled, putting a smirk on his face as he stepped closer.

"What are you planning on wearing tonight?" He asked as she sorted out the towel.

"That dress what's hanging up," She smiled at him as he turned to look at it "And those shoes that are below it."

"Oh a knee length one?" He asked while turning back to her as she nodded and carried on brushing her hair "Very sexy." He smiled and sat down on the floor, leaning back against the wall and lent over grabbing a shoe "Wedges?" He asked while looking at her as she nodded "You look very sexy in wedge shoes," He said putting the shoe back with the other one "Though you look sexy in anything and everything," He laughed a little as she smiled over at him putting his hands out on the carpet beside him "Did you have a nice shower?" He asked with a cheeky smile.

"I did, thank you." She nodded putting the brush on her dressing table and looked over at him as he started rubbing his foot over hers and up the front of her ankle "Don't even think about it." She smirked while pointing to him playfully.

"Oh come on, we have plenty of time." He said "No one is here but the staff and they won't disturb us." He smirked "I locked the suite door also." He chuckled as she grabbed her lotion and started rubbing some into her hands and arms.

"I don't care, it's still no." She smiled while looking over at him then at her arm "You will have to wait until tonight." She said leaning forward a little and started rubbing some lotion into her leg as she crossed them "Lena is staying at Olivia's so we won't have to worry about her walking in on us." She giggled as he shifted closer to her "Joseph?" She exclaimed in surprise as he placed his hands on her leg, running them up and down.

"What?" He asked while looking up into her eyes "Can't I help you now?" He smirked as he caressed the back of her leg with his hands, watching her bite her lip "That's doing something, isn't it?" He smirked up at her.

"No," She said shaking her head trying to fight against the arousal that was burning within her.

"Ok, what if I do this?" He whispered and placed a gentle kiss to her knee while pushing the towel up her thigh, kissing his way up as she took a deep breath, letting it out seconds later as he looked up at her. Running his tongue over her thigh as she placed her hand down on the back of his head, gripping his hair "See I knew this would work," He chuckled against her thigh and carried on while undoing the towel, pushing it down behind her.

Watching her place her hand on her tummy as a blush crept over her perfect body, he moved and lent back against the wall, keeping his eyes on her the whole time as she looked at him in confusion.

"Why did you stop?" She asked while putting her hands on her thighs and looked over at him.

"I didn't," He smiled while undoing his pants zipper and button, pushing them down with his boxers and removed them completely "Now come here?" He smiled as she slowly stood up and walked over to him.

"I can't believe I'm doing this when I should be getting ready." She smiled down at him as he reached up, taking her hand as she stepped over him.

"Oh trust me, this won't take long." He smiled up at her while taking hold of his erection as she lowered herself, straddling him as he filled her completely.

"Mmm." She moaned while wrapping her arms around his shoulders, smiling as he kissed her neck while moving his hands around onto her back, lowering them to cup her bottom seconds later as she began circling her hips and grinding against him creating her own rhythm.

"Oh god Clari." Joseph whispered against her neck as he ran his hands up her back, gripping her shoulders while nipping her neck and thrust upwards, making her moan out in pleasure as she tipped her head back.

Lowering his head he took a hard nipple in his mouth, sucking, nipping and teasing it as she lifted her head back up, looking down at him as she moved one of her hands to the back of his head, clenching her fist in his hair, gasping in pleasure as he moved to the next one, still watching him as she continued to circle her hips.

Seconds later, he moved them so she was on her back and he was on top, not breaking the contact as he rested his body down on hers, tucking his arms along hers and under her shoulders while slipping his hands under her head, gripping her hair gently as she giggled under him.

Wrapping her legs around him as he began to thrust, sharing heated kisses as he started going harder and faster, really making her moan. Kissing his way down her jaw, he began nipping and sucking at her neck as she moaned a bit more while moving one hand down to grip his bum as he drove into her even harder, both climaxing moments later.

Laying content in each others arms, not daring to move just yet, when Joseph lifted his head and looked down at her with a big smile.

"What's wrong?" She said and slowly opened her eyes, looking into his with a smile.

"Nothing, I just wondered if you wanted to shower with me?" He smiled as she nodded her response "Great!" He said tilting his head while lowering it and began kissing her slowly as she snaked her arms around his neck, placing one hand on the back of his head.

* * *

Heading downstairs a while later he grabbed a drink and headed out into the gardens where the family that had arrived all were, waiting for the reception.

"Where's Mom?" Olivia asked and watched him sit down next to Erica.

"She's just doing her make up, she will be down shortly." He smiled at her then sipped his drink.

"Ahh ok." Olivia smirked, seeing the smile on his face and shook her head while looking the other way as her phone beeped, quickly checking it "Pierre and Char are on their way." She smiled.

"Great." He nodded and sat back in the chair.

After a short time they both arrived just as Clarisse came down, heading out to the family together.

"Here they are." Olivia grinned as they made their way over.

"Look who I caught coming in the front door." Clarisse smiled while rubbing her hand up and down Pierre's arm a couple times, then stood next to Joseph as he put his arm around her legs as she put her arm around his shoulders.

"That dress really suits you Mom." Olivia nodded, noticing she was clearly on cloud 9 "And I'm loving the shoes." She smiled and sipped her drink.

"Thank you darling." Clarisse smiled over at her then down at Joseph as she moved her hand down his chest while leaning over and whispered something in his ear, both laughing seconds later.

Upon noticing the small love bite on her neck Olivia couldn't help but giggle and drank some of her drink before getting into a conversation with Charlotte. Not long after her family arrived followed by the guests, who made their way outside into the Palace gardens as the music started.

"Can I have everyone's attention please?" Pierre said into the mike as everyone stopped and looked towards him "Thank you." He smiled with a small nod "I just wanted to thank you all for coming here this evening, and I wanted to say sorry to you all for what I'm about to say." He said while looking around the room "And also hope that you all understand that I, well we wanted to keep the earlier events of the day small and just with close family." He smirked "But I got married today," He started as gasps filled the room "To the most beautiful woman in the world," He smiled as Charlotte stood beside him, where they shared a kiss then both laughed as the guests cheered.

Taking the mike from Pierre, Charlotte took over as Joseph put his arm around Clarisse's shoulders "I just want to thank you all too, I know it comes as a shock and as Pierre said, we hope that you all understand about not being invited to the wedding." She smiled back at Pierre then carried on "I want to thank my family for coming at such short notice, and we also want to thank Pierre's Mom and Dad," She smiled as they looked over "For allowing us to have the reception here, and for being so understanding with the whole thing." She smiled as a couple staff members brought some flowers in for them "These are for you, as a thank you." She smiled over at her Mom then at Clarisse as she blew her a kiss "Thanks for all your support and being there for us." She beamed.

"I also want to say a few words extra, today was a special day before we turned it into our wedding day." He started while looking over at Clarisse as she sat back down "Today would of been my brothers 46th Birthday and even though he couldn't be here, I know he's up there smiling down at us and is here in spirit, with our Dad." He nodded, tears filling his eyes as Joseph took hold of Clarisse's hand "I know I wouldn't be here now if it wasn't for my Mom, when our Dad died when my Brother and I were really young, she had to remain strong not just for herself but for us two boys too, I never really knew how much it took her to carry on and remains strong until I was older, I wanted to protect her best I could." He said watching as Joseph lent closer to her and kissed her cheek as the girls looked at Clarisse as a couple tears escaped her eyes "Then when we lost Philippe," He started and noticed Clarisse stand up, moving the chair away as she made her way over to the doors and rushed inside "Mom." Pierre called out.

"Carry on." Joseph called out, while rushing after her "Clarisse." He called out as she stopped in the foyer "Hey." He whispered while rushing over to her as she shook her head through crying.

"Sorry, I had to get out." She whispered through crying and put her hands up, covering her face as he wrapped his arms around her.

"It's ok," He whispered as she put her arms around him, moving them up gripping the back of his arms as she cried on his shoulder.

Seconds later, Pierre and Olivia came into the foyer seeing them when Joseph noticed them he waved his hand to stop them coming closer and shook his head.

"Come on?" Pierre whispered, taking hold of Olivia's arm as Clarisse heard him and lifted her head, stepping back "I'm sorry Mom, I didn't mean to make you cry, I really didn't." He whispered "I just wanted to honor my Brother and our Dad on this day."

"Don't be sorry, I loved it." She nodded while rushing over to him "Honestly." She exclaimed while wrapping her arms around his shoulders, hugging him tightly as he started crying.

"I love you Mom." He whispered with a small nod.

"I love you too," She whispered while pulling her head back and cupped his face with both her hands "I know both your Brother and Father would be so proud if they were here today, to see you getting married." She smiled as the tears fell down her cheeks "I just wish they were both here and would do anything for that." She nodded and wrapped her arms around his shoulders again.

"You miss Father, don't you?" Pierre whispered as Joseph stood next to them.

"I do," She cried, putting her hand on her face, covering her eyes while gripping Pierre's back with her other hand "I do so much." She added as Pierre looked at Joseph.

"I know." Joseph whispered with a small nod.

After a few minutes Pierre went back out to the garden with Olivia as Joseph stayed with Clarisse in her office for a little while.

"I'm sorry you had to hear that." Clarisse whispered while looking at him.

"It's ok you don't have to say sorry, I know you miss him everyday." Joseph whispered while taking her hand "He was your first love, the love of your life, I remember how hard it hit you when he died." He whispered as she slowly nodded "And I know you think about him everyday."

"I do," She whispered while looking at him "Thank you for being so understanding." She added and snuggled up to him.

"Of course, Rupert was a good man." He added while putting his arm around her shoulders, rubbing her arm gently "And it was nice of Pierre to honor him and Philippe too." He said against her hair.

"It was." Clarisse nodded slowly.

After she had relaxed a little, she redone her make up and they headed back out into the garden and over to the table, standing beside it when Pierre's voice came over the mike making everyone look at him.

"Mom," He smiled over at her "I just wanted you to know that your my best friend, I love you so much and will you do me the honor of sharing the next dance with me?" He asked as as Joseph took her glass.

"I would love too." She nodded and made her way over to him as everyone applauded and cheered.

When she reached him she gave him another hug as the music started.

"Thank you Mom," Pierre smiled while wrapping his arms around her.

"You're welcome, I love you too by the way." She smiled while lifting her head.

"Good," He grinned as they shared the dance, being joined by others on the dance floor "Now, let's enjoy the rest of the night." He smiled as she nodded "And no more tears, Okay?" He chuckled.

"Okay." She laughed.

Sitting back at the table as others remained on the dance floor. Smiling as she watched her children and grandchildren enjoying themselves, as Joseph stayed by her side, his arm along the back of her chair, caressing the top of her arm.

"Okay," Pierre said into the mike a while later "I know I'm not Italian, but I do have Italian family so this song is gonna be for them and I would like you all to join me up on the dance floor." He smiled as the Italian Wedding song started playing.

Smiling as he motioned for Clarisse to go over to him, laughing with her as she reached him and took his hand, and still holding Joseph's as he followed behind her.

"You've been learning?" Clarisse said into his ear as they moved around in a circle around the dance floor.

"Of course." Pierre giggled with a shrug "I thought it was about time." He grinned and kissed her cheek, carrying on with the dance.

When the song started again, everyone stood around clapping and dancing on the spot as Pierre and Charlotte danced in the middle. As Clarisse smiled and clapped above her head, Joseph came behind her, putting his hands on her hips as she turned around to face him.

"Heeey," She smiled putting her arms up slowly, wrapping them around his neck as they shared a kiss "Ti Amo," She smiled against his lips and pulled her head back.

"I love you more." He grinned and kissed her a couple times as they moved around on the spot quickly, watching as Clarisse laughed a little.

Sitting down a short time later, as Joseph sat opposite Clarisse, she turned a little while crossing her legs and sat chatting with Anna. Then Joseph watched as Clarisse moved a bit to get comfortable, making him lean forward as she turned her head a little.

"Are you trying to drive me crazy?" He whispered in her ear as Anna watched them.

"No, why?" She asked, pulling her head back and looked into his eyes.

"Because, when you moved and crossed your legs your skirt moved, showing up your skirt a little." He smiled as she laughed and put her leg down, adjusting the skirt.

"Sorry." She whispered looking up at him "Is that better?" She asked as he sat back.

"Much?" He smiled putting his thumb up and winked at her as she laughed and turned back to Anna.

After a while Clarisse went and stood talking with a few of the guests when Joseph came over, putting his hands on the top of her arms, kissing her cheek as she turned her head a little.

"What's wrong?" She asked as he wrapped his arms around her shoulders.

"I just wondered if you wanted to dance with me?" He asked.

"I would love too." She nodded, putting her glass down on the table as he took her hand, leading her onto the dance floor.

As she stepped closer to him, he lowered his head and kissed her while putting one hand on her side, moving it around her back as he held onto one of her hands down at their sides. As they started slowly moving to the song Clarisse put her other arm up around his shoulders, burying her face in the crook of his neck.

"Are you feeling better?" He asked.

"Much." Clarisse answered while lifting her head, looking into his eyes.

"Good." He smiled, feeling her move her hand to the back of his head, playing with his hair.

As they continued to dance, Clarisse buried her face in his neck again. Joining everyone back over at the table when it finished, where they stayed together for the rest of the night.


	32. Chapter 32

_Thank you to all you wonderful people for reading and reviewing, you are the best by far! _

_Also a massive thank you to my chum for all her help with this part, I had already wrote it out once but upon going on my laptop to sort it out to post on Sunday, I found that it didn't save, so I had nothing and had to start again. You have no idea how much I cried, and though this one isn't the same as I wrote before I still hope its okay and still interesting enough to you. _

_Anyway, here it is for you :) _

_Thanks again x_

ooOoo

The following day.

Clarisse was up early this morning, after being up most of the night through not feeling that great, putting it down to being a bit hungover. After getting showered and dressed, she couldn't help but smile when she walked back into the bedroom to see Joseph turning over to see her.

"Good morning." She smiled while standing beside the bed as Joseph smiled up at her.

"Good morning beautiful," He smiled while sitting up and back against the pillows "Are you ok? You look pale?" He asked, while moving and knelt on the bed in front of her.

"Just a bit hungover I guess," She shrugged and watched him lean closer, kissing her softly "I'm sure I will be fine later." She said putting her arms up around his neck as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Ok," He nodded "Well we did drink a bit last night." He chuckled as she looked down with a smile and nodded while slowly looking back up at him, when something caught his eye "What's that?" He asked looking down.

"What's what?" She asked looking down "Oh, that." She smirked back up at him, studying his face as he remained looking down "You got a bit carried away last night," She smiled "You couldn't keep your hands or mouth of me." She giggled as he looked up at her then back down while putting his hand up, pulling the front of her top down just a little to reveal more of the bite mark.

"I did that?" He asked, raising his eyebrow while looking up at her as she smiled "Well I'm sorry, I didn't mean too." He whispered.

"Yes, of course your sorry." She smiled and laughed out as he grabbed hold of her and pulled her onto the bed beside him and moved, leaning over her while pinning her hands to the bed.

"Well of course not, why would I be sorry for having such a sexy, amazing wife, who sends me wild just by looking at me?" He smirked while resting his arms on the bed beside her, still pinning her hands down "It's you who should be sorry, not me." He smiled, lowering his head and nuzzled her neck and kissed his way over her chest as she giggled below him.

* * *

Heading down a short while later, Clarisse grabbed a quick breakfast then headed to her office with coffee, only to find Pierre stood waiting for her.

"Good morning darling," She smiled while walking over, kissing his cheek as she passed and moved behind her desk "What are you doing here, I thought you would of been heading on honeymoon by now."

"I am shortly, Char is still packing." He smiled while watching her sit down and adjust her cardigan so it covered her chest a bit more "I just wanted to ask you something before we did leave," He said moving and sat opposite her.

"Ok, what would you like to ask me?" She asked and sipped her coffee, placing her cup down seconds later.

"Well," He started and watched her rest her arms on the desk in front of her, putting one hand on top of the other "I was wondering if you, well, um..." He hesitated.

"What's wrong darling?" Clarisse asked "Is everything ok with you and Charlotte?" She asked watching him as he nodded.

"Yes, everything's perfectly fine," He smiled "I just wondered if we could help her younger sister out by maybe giving her a job here? She's just got done with school and doesn't want to go to college yet,"

"How old is she?" Clarisse asked.

"17," Pierre answered "I thought maybe Charlotte could train her up to take over from her while she's on leave to have our baby?" Pierre smiled over at her.

"Is she any good? I mean she probably is if you are asking me, but I only met her this week, I have no idea if she is or not."

"Trust me Mom, she's good, she has perfect phone skills, she did have a part time job before, but they had to let her go." He said "She was a receptionist to some big company in London."

"And she would be happy to move here?" Clarisse asked in surprise.

"To be near her sister, she would do anything." Pierre said.

"Does Charlotte know your asking me this?" Clarisse asked with a small smile playing on her lips as he shook his head "No?" She exclaimed.

"She has no idea." He said shaking his head.

"Well it must be a big deal to you too?" She asked.

"Oh it is, you know what I'm like, would do anything to help family." He smiled.

"Ok, I will give her a chance." Clarisse nodded "She will start training when you and Charlotte return." Clarisse smiled.

"Thank you Mom," Pierre smiled standing up and moved around to her, giving her a hug.

"You're welcome," She smiled watching him step back "Now go and enjoy your honeymoon." She smiled and watched him walk over to the door.

"See you in two weeks." Pierre smiled and walked out as Erica appeared, standing to greet her before hurrying away.

"Morning," Erica said while walking in "I was wondering if now is a good time to talk to you and Daddy?" She asked while standing in front of the desk just as Joseph appeared with Shades.

"What's going on?" Joseph asked as Clarisse slipped on her glasses and moved a file in front of her on the desk.

"Shades and Erica need to talk to you," Clarisse said looking towards him then looked at Erica "I already know so go ahead." She said looking at her then Shades.

"Ok," Erica said and looked back at Joseph "Sit down Daddy." She said watching him move around and sit down.

"What's going on?" He asked watching them sit down as Clarisse looked over at them, over the top of her glasses.

"Well last week my divorce came through." She started as Joseph smiled.

"That's great news sweetheart, so happy for you." Joseph smiled then frowned as Erica looked back at Shades then over to Clarisse as she sat back.

"Go on," She said from the desk, slipping her glasses off and put them down on top of the paper work as Joseph looked over at her.

"What's going on?" He said looking back at Erica and Shades as they looked at each other "Why do I get a feeling someone's going to drop a bombshell on me?" He said as they both looked back at him.

"4 days ago Daddy, Shades and I got married." She started and watched him jump up.

"What?" He exclaimed looking between them "You got married and you didn't tell us?" He exclaimed while looking at Shades "Whatever happened to asking the father for her hand in marriage?" He exclaimed "Wait a minute," He said slowly turning to Clarisse "You knew about this?" He said glaring over at her.

"I found out yesterday yes, and if I hadn't..." She stopped when he started talking over her.

"You found out yesterday and you didn't tell me?" He exclaimed "How could you know this and not tell me?" He started while walking around the sofa and stood opposite her desk.

"Because it was Pierre and Charlotte's wedding day, I didn't want to ruin it for them and knowing you would of hit the roof..." She stopped again as he interrupted her again.

"Hit the roof isn't the word," He snapped "I can't believe you knew about this and didn't even tell me?" He snapped banging his hands on her desk as Shades and Erica looked at each other.

"Daddy?" Erica exclaimed while jumping up and rushed around to him, followed by Shades "Don't get mad at Mom, it's not her fault."

He looked at Erica "She knew, You knew." He exclaimed looking back at Clarisse "And you didn't tell me?" He exclaimed again.

"Repeating it over and over isn't going to change anything Joseph," Clarisse said slowly standing up and looked him in the eye "I didn't tell you for the perfect reason being it was our son's wedding day yesterday, I was angry enough as it was..." She stopped when he started speaking over her "Dammit," She said banging her hands on the desk to stop him "Stop interrupting me Joseph, and let me finish will you?" She snapped.

"Answer me this, yesterday when I came out to you, you said you were angry, is that when you found out, right before I came out?" He asked and watched her nod "I don't believe this," He exclaimed while turning away and put his hands up onto his head.

"I just didn't want to ruin the day by upsetting you and making you angry too," She said watching him pace the room.

"Dad, Shades makes me happy, we wanted to be together." Erica started and took Shades' hand "We didn't want to wait to get married,"

"So you jump and do it as soon as your divorce came through?" He said and watched them both nod "I don't believe this, I really don't!" He exclaimed and looked at them "I am feeling really disappointed right now, not just at you and Shades," He said looking towards Clarisse "But at you too."

"Me?" She answered in surprise.

"We aren't meant to keep secrets remember and I'm pretty sure this is a HUGE secret." He whispered while shaking his head.

"Daddy it's not Moms fault, I told her to keep quiet and not tell you." Erica said as everyone looked at her "Don't blame Mom, blame me." She added.

"I can't even look at you right now," He said walking out, slamming the door behind him.

"Why did you say that for?" Clarisse said looking at her.

"Because he was blaming you when you didn't do anything," Erica whispered.

"I think the best thing to do now is, stay away from your Dad for a while." Clarisse said while walking away from her desk and sat on the couch "I have a head ache so if you don't mind." She said sitting back and closed her eyes.

"Are you ok?" Erica whispered and watched her nod.

"I just need some peace, that's all." Clarisse said not opening her eyes.

"Ok, we will leave you then," Erica said and walked over to the door as Shades walked out, turning back to her "I'm so sorry Mommy," Erica whispered and walked out, pulling the door up behind her.

Clarisse sat up and looked towards the door after she realized she called her Mommy, something she hadn't done for a very long time. With a sigh she sat back and closed her eyes again.

A short while later, a knock came to her office door. Opening her eyes she looked over "Come in." She called out, watching who appeared.

"It's just me, may I come in?" Joseph asked, watching her turn a little.

"Sure you can." She nodded and watched him slowly walk in, closing the door behind him "Is everything okay?" She asked.

"Yeah, well no actually." He said walking over and sat on the couch beside her "I didn't mean to snap at you earlier." He started as she turned to him "I was just so angry, it was a shock after all."

"You had every right too, I kept it from you and you were right I shouldn't off, I just didn't want to ruin Pierre and Charlotte's big day." She said sitting back.

"I totally understand why you kept it, as yea you were right I would of hit the roof and would of upset Pierre and Charlotte, so I thank you for waiting to tell me." He said watching her as she slumped back "And I know you weren't feeling well and still took it out on you, hope you can forgive me." He whispered while looking down.

"There is nothing to forgive," Clarisse whispered while lifting her hand, cupping his cheek as he lifted his gaze, looking into her eyes as she smiled.

"Are we okay?" He whispered.

"Of course we are," She nodded with a small smile, watching him lean forward and kiss her forehead "I can never stay mad at you for long." She smiled as he lifted his head and looked into her eyes.

"Neither can I with you," He smirked while taking her hand and locked his fingers with hers "Besides I was thinking," He said resting back against the couch beside her as she looked at him.

"Did it hurt?" She asked as he raised his eyebrow at her, then laughed "Sorry, I couldn't help it." She smiled "Carry on, what were you going to say?"

"I was thinking, we can't really say anything about them getting married in a rush after we did the same thing when you found out you were pregnant with Olivia." He grinned at her as she looked at him.

"Yes that's right we did," She nodded while looking down at the coffee table, remembering the memory "Both our parent's hit the roof," She smiled back at him.

"Yes they did," He nodded and kissed her fingers as she watched him "I love you Clarisse and I never want to be mad at you again, ever!" He whispered as they looked into each others eyes "And I mean that." He added and lent forward, kissing her as she closed her eyes and moved her hand onto his jaw.

"I love you too." She whispered between kisses.

After a few moments of silence Joseph sat up as Clarisse looked at him.

"Are you coming out to have lunch?" Joseph asked "Olivia, Lena and little Lilly are here now." He smiled as she smiled.

"I will be there in a bit, though I'm not feeling hungry right now." She answered closing her eyes as he watched her.

"Are you still feeling hungover?" He laughed as she smirked and nodded "Okay, well come out when you feel like something." He said leaning closer as she opened her eyes "And who knows if your feeling better later, I may give you another one of these tonight." He smirked while putting his hand up, resting his hand on her chest as she gasped.

"I don't think so," She said and laughed as he just smirked.

"Oh come on you know you can't refuse," He smirked and kissed her a couple times before standing up "Okay, see you in a bit." He smiled and walked over to the door as she watched him "Love you." He called while walking out.

Clarisse couldn't help but smile while sitting back in the chair, closing her eyes again.

A short time later she headed out to the kitchen where Joe was having a snack with Olivia, Lena and Lilly "Good afternoon," She smiled kissing Lena and Lilly "Now have any of you seen Cara or Rose today?" She asked as Joe and Lena both shook their heads no, since their mouths were full of pear ice cream, making Clarisse smile.

"I saw Cara earlier but she was being real snappy again so I chose not to bother her." Olivia said as Clarisse looked over at her.

"I know that is why I'm looking for her, I need to talk to her about it as I know something is bothering her but I can't figure out what. Nothing bad has happened over the last few months that I can think of, what about you?" Clarisse asked while sitting down next to Lena for a few moments.

"I can't think of anything Mom, but I have noticed that she gets worse when people around her especially you and Daddy show any type of affection towards one another." Olivia answered as Clarisse turned to Lilly, who was giggling as she held up her hand with the spoon, feeding Clarisse a bit of ice cream as Joseph smiled over at them.

"Mmm, thank you sweetheart," Clarisse smiled leaning over and kissed her forehead before sitting back and looked over at Olivia "Yes, I noticed that too but I don't think we," She motioned between herself and Joe "Have been anymore affectionate than normal have we?" She asked looking towards Joseph then back to Olivia.

"No, I think it is cute that you and Daddy are always touching or kissing." Olivia smiled at them as Clarisse stood up.

"Well thank you darling," Clarisse smiled, kissing Livy's cheek "I best get going to find them." She said heading towards the door.

"Hey, aren't you having any lunch?" Joseph asked as Clarisse looked over at him.

"Not right now, maybe in a while." She smiled over at him then walked out as Joseph shook his head and ate some more ice cream.

As Clarisse headed through the hall she noticed Maxwell checking one of the cameras, smiling as she walked towards him "Maxwell, have you seen Cara or Rose?"

"Yes Your Majesty, I just saw them entering Cara's room." Maxwell said and looked over at her.

"Thank you," She smiled "What are you doing anyway?" She asked.

"Just checking the cameras are all in good working order, Your Majesty." He smiled while fully turning to her.

"Good job, thank you." She smiled "Well I best go and catch the girls before the wonder off, see you later." She said and hastened to Cara's room.

Knocking on the door and getting no reply, she decided to go on in. Pushing up the door behind her she saw Rose coming from the bathroom while Cara was sitting on her sofa with headphones in. Walking around to stand in front of her, she slipped the headphones from her ears causing her to look up quickly.

"Mom…I didn't hear you come in." Cara said looking up but never meeting Clarisse's eyes.

"Well how could you with these in?" She asked giving the headphones back "Rose could you join Cara and me for a moment I need to talk to you both?" She said and sat down on the edge of the coffee table opposite them as Rose walked over and sat beside Cara on the sofa.

"What did you want to talk to us about?" Rose asked while watching her adjust her cardigan a little.

Looking across at both girls Clarisse took a breath and began "Girls I know something is bothering you by the way you have been acting lately and I have tried to think back at what it might be but I'm coming up short. I hope you girls know that whatever it is you can tell me and we will get through it and work it out together." She said looking between the girls as they looked at each other.

"Do you want to tell her or should I?" Rose asked.

"You could just keep your mouth shut!" Cara snapped at Rose.

"We need to be honest Cara." Rose exclaimed while looking at her.

"Cara darling what is it?" Clarisse asked "I promise that whatever it is…" Cara cut her off.

"I…We can't tell you…you and Daddy will be so furious with us if we tell you." Cara said.

"I hardly doubt that." Clarisse said taking Cara's hand in hers rubbing her thumb across the back gently.

Rose took a deep breath "I'll tell you Mom," She said looking over at Cara who had drawn her knees to her chest. "Do you remember the day that I helped fix your hair and left my cell in your bedroom?" She asked.

"Vaguely why? What does that have to do with what's going on now?" Clarisse asked.

"Do you remember what happened after you came back into the suite after your meeting?" Rose asked softly.

Thinking back to that day Clarisse started going over the details in her head. She left the suite went to her meeting and then met Joe on her way back then had dinner, nothing out of the ordinary she thought but forgetting one very big detail.

Shaking her head "I met Daddy and we went to the suite for a while then had dinner." She answered.

"Do you remember what you and Daddy did to pass the time before dinner?" Rose asked trying to jog her memory.

Smiling as she thought back, that was the afternoon that Joe and she had made love, then a horrified expression crossed her face when it started to sink in that the girls might have heard them. "Did you girls hear us from out in the hallway?" She asked.

Rose and Cara both shook their heads as Rose continued "We were looking for my phone when we heard you two enter the suite and we didn't want to get into trouble for being in there so we decided to hide under the bed thinking we could sneak out when you went into the bathroom or the closet. We didn't think that Daddy would be so eager to get you into bed." Clarisse sat in complete shock and white as a ghost as she realized that the girls had heard everything that happened that afternoon.

"Oh my God… how could we have not noticed…oh my…girls I'm so sorry…" Clarisse exclaimed while shaking her head.

Squeezing her hand a little Cara finally spoke up "Mom it's alright really, we should be the ones apologizing, we shouldn't have been in there to begin with and we certainly shouldn't have hid under the bed."

"You were under the bed?" Clarisse gasped while looking at them both nod "Oh darlings…I'm so so sorry you heard that. So that's why you don't like it when Daddy and I show affection in front of you, isn't it?"

"It's not that we don't like it, we used to think that it was cute but now it just reminds us of that day." Cara whispered.

"I promise to cool it down with Daddy and put a stop to all the public displays of affection. I am sorry; I wish that you would have come to me sooner though." Clarisse said while reaching over and took one of Rose's hands while still holding onto Cara's.

"Mom that isn't what we want, we love that you and Daddy are still hot for one another. I know for me it was just the fact that you didn't know that we were in the room is what was bothering me the most, don't get me wrong I NEVER want to hear that again but you making love to Daddy isn't the worst thing in the world." Cara smiled at Clarisse who moved to hug her.

"What about you Rose?" Clarisse asked "Are you okay with Daddy and I kissing in front of you?"

"I am…I agree with Cara I NEVER want to experience that again but I also don't want what has happened to change the way you and Daddy are together." Rose answered.

"Thank you girls for telling me what was bothering you," She said kissing Cara on the cheek before she stood to do the same to Rose "You know girls what you just told me, make's me so proud." Clarisse said turning to them as they both looked up at her "It was really grown up of you to finally admit what happened, I'm so proud of you." She smiled at them.

"Thank you Mom," Cara smiled while taking her hand "Just promise us that what we did doesn't stop and you Daddy from... Well you know?" She smirked.

"Getting all lovey and dovey with each other?" Rose said looking at Cara then back up at Clarisse as they both giggled.

"Yes exactly it." Cara smiled "I'm really sorry that we hid under your bed," She shuddered "It will never EVER happen again."

"I second that." Rose smiled as Clarisse lent over giving them both a hug.

"Right," Clarisse smiled while standing back up "I'll let you girls get back to do whatever it was you were doing before I came in." She smiled at them then turned to walk out "See you both later."

"Mom?" Cara said looking over at her and watched as she turned around before she opened the door "Are you going to tell Daddy?"

"Are we," She started while motioning between them "Going to be okay again?" She asked.

"Of course." They said in unison while both nodding.

"Then I think I will keep this to myself." She smiled.

"Thank you." Cara smiled and watched her walk out.

Heading back downstairs she found Joseph sat reading the paper at the table in the private living room.

"Hey," She smiled while walking over, standing behind him.

"Hello you." He smiled tipping his head back a little as she lowered hers and kissed him "Did you find the girls?" He asked while looking back down at the paper and put one arm back, resting his hand on her thigh as she snaked her arms around his shoulders.

"I did, everything's sorted." Clarisse whispered while resting her head against his.

"What was the problem?" He asked, turning the page.

"Oh just woman's issues," She said "Where is everyone else?" She asked.

"All out in the gardens, which reminds me." He said turning a little "We, and when I say we, I mean me and the others," He smiled "Think it's a good day to have a barbeque later? What do you think?" He asked.

"Yea, why not." She smiled "We haven't had one for a while," She nodded.

"Great," He smiled and kissed her "You're still looking pretty pale, are you not feeling any better?"

"Not really, but I'm going to go and have a lay down." She said "Try and have a nap, maybe that might help." She nodded.

"Yeah it might." He said watching her walk towards the door.

"Come wake me in a few hours?" She said looking over at him.

"Will do." He smiled while watching her walk out.

Turning back to the paper with a smile as she headed upstairs to the suite.

* * *

Later that day as everyone gathered out in the gardens getting the barbeque started while the kids played in the swimming pool, Lena headed to find Clarisse. Pushing the suite door open she slowly wondered over to the bedroom door after hearing weird noises, realizing that Clarisse was being sick she ran back down to find Joe.

Rushing over to him as he stood laughing with James, Olivia's husband "Daddy," She whispered and tugged at his arm.

"What's the matter flower?" He said looking down at her as she motioned for him to lean over.

"I just went to check on Mommy to find out if she's coming down," She whispered in his ear "And she was being sick." She added as Joseph stood up straight.

"Thanks for letting me know flower." He said putting his beer on the table beside him "Stay down here with the others okay?" He said as she nodded "Good girl." He said rushing away.

"Dad?" Olivia called out and watched him turn around and wave for her to follow, rushing after him they both made their way up to the suite.

Rushing through to the bathroom as Clarisse threw up again, standing beside her he gently rubbed her back as Olivia stood in the doorway when Erica appeared.

"What's going on?" She asked as Joseph looked back at her then down at Clarisse as she wiped her mouth.

"She's just hungover," Joseph answered, not taking his eyes from Clarisse as she tried to stand up, putting her hand to her side.

"No," She exclaimed "I think something's wrong." She whispered.

"Come on, let's get you back to bed." Joseph whispered, putting his arm around her as she shook her head.

"I can't, it hurts to much." She said through crying.

"Where does it hurt Mom?" Olivia asked.

"Right that's it, I'm taking you to hospital." He said looking towards Erica "Can you get Shades to get the car and other guards to accompany us, please?" He asked as she nodded and rushed away "And Livy can you stay and make sure Lena is ok?"

"As long as you promise to call when you find out what's going on?" She asked.

"I will, don't worry." He said looking back at Clarisse for a second before scooping her up in his arms.

Rushing her to the hospital, where they whisked her off for tests. After being told what was going on Joseph called home to let them know and that he will be staying at the hospital with her.

Sitting with her hours later while holding onto her hand, his eyes closed, hating himself that he didn't pick up on her symptoms earlier in the day.

"Hello you." He heard a soft voice say, slowly opening his eyes to see Clarisse looking at him with a smile.

"Hello Beautiful," He smiled leaning down and kissed her before sitting back and kissed her hand "You scared me so much earlier."

"I'm sorry," She said softly while looking around "I take it I'm still in hospital?" She asked while looking back at him as he nodded.

"You had appendicitis and had to have emergency surgery," He whispered "Why didn't you tell me you were in pain?"

"I didn't want to, I thought it would just pass." She whispered, closing her eyes.

"Promise me next time if you hurt anywhere, or just anything, tell me." He said watching her open her eyes.

"Okay," She smiled as he rested her hand against his mouth "You know, your voice is my favorite sound," She smiled.

"Well," He smiled "Your voice is my favorite sound too," He said brushing her hair back with his free hand "I can't get enough of it." He said tilting his head as she started drifting off to sleep "I love you." He whispered.

"I love... you too." She whispered, before falling back to sleep, making Joseph chuckle.


	33. Chapter 33

Thank you to everyone for reading and reviewing, if you did :) you're the best!

Here is a quick update, sorry it's short. You may need a tissue though, I'm sorry.

ooOoo

A month later.

Today, while James and Olivia take their two eldest kids to check out the new school that they will be attending from September, Clarisse and Joseph are looking after 3 year old Lilly.

After waking up a bit later than usual, Joseph got showered and dressed then headed downstairs, standing in the doorway to the dining room he couldn't help but smile when he saw Lilly sat on Clarisse's lap at the breakfast table sharing her watermelon with her.

Walking in just as Clarisse reached her arms around Lilly to the plate on the table, cutting some more bits up for them.

"Good morning," He smiled as Clarisse looked up.

"Good morning," She smiled as he lent over and kissed her "Are you only just getting up?" She asked checking her watch and looked at Lilly as she took a bit melon.

"I am," He nodded and kissed the top of Lilly's head before going over and got some coffee.

"Well you did have a late night." She smiled down at Lilly as she offered some melon, taking it in her mouth with a smile "Thank you sweetheart." She smiled and wrapped her arms around her as she giggled "How is your brother?" She asked while watching him sit down beside her.

"He's alright, he sends his love." Joseph nodded and sipped his coffee "I told him you sent yours." He added while turning a little, putting his cup down and rested his arm on the table next to him.

"Thank you." She smiled grabbing a couple bits of melon, popping one in her mouth and held the other up for Joseph, who smiled leaning forward taking it and the ends of her fingers in his mouth as she smiled "Mmm thank you." He smiled as she looked down at Lilly.

"You are welcome." She smiled back up at him then sipped her juice.

"You know while I was laying in bed, alone." He smirked at her as she looked up at him with a cheeky smile "I got to thinking, how about we go away for our first Anniversary, maybe we could go back to Bora Bora?" He said as she thought about it a second "Just the two of us?" He smiled as she looked back at him.

"Ok, why not." She nodded as he lent closer and kissed her.

"Great, I will make the arrangements today then." He smiled "Which I will do when I come back from getting our new bed." He smirked at her.

"Oh yes I forgot you were getting that today." Clarisse said, cutting some more melon as he gasped.

"How could you forget such a thing." He smiled as Lilly climbed off Clarisse's lap and wondered over to the door "Don't go out the door Lilly."

"I won't." She answered with a cheeky smile.

"She's definitely got your smile gene." He smiled over at Lilly then back at Clarisse as she looked over at Lilly.

"Yeah so has Livy," Clarisse smiled and watched him slump in the chair.

"I can't be bothered today." He whispered while looking down with a sigh.

"Are you feeling ok?" She asked while putting her arm over, pressing the back of her fingers against his forehead "You do feel a bit hot."

"Think I'm just coming down with something." He said looking up at her.

"Well I could always send Shades and Maxwell to get the bed?" She offered while putting her hand down on his thigh.

"No chance, it's our bed so I'm going to pick it up." He chuckled a little.

"Okay," She smiled at him then sipped some of her drink.

"Grammy," Lilly said while coming back over.

"Yes sweetheart?" Clarisse answered while looking down at her as she lent against her leg.

"Can I have my drink please?" She smiled up at her while putting her hands on Clarisse's thigh.

"Of course you can." Clarisse said while grabbing it and passed it to her.

"Thank you." She grinned up at her and drank some while slowly walking away.

"Did you want anymore melon?" Clarisse asked while watching her walk away and shook her head.

"I will have another bit," Joseph smiled while reaching over and grabbed a bit as Clarisse looked back at him "Thank you."

"No problem, but aren't you going to have a proper breakfast?" She asked.

"Nah, don't feel hungry." He smiled and sipped some more of his coffee.

A short while later as Joseph was getting ready to leave with his Brother to go and pick out the bed, Clarisse came into the foyer with Lilly following her.

"Are you just off?" She asked while walking over to them, kissing Joseph's cheek then stepped closer to his Brother, Henry and kissed his.

"We are," Joseph answered while watching her step back "We won't be long," He said looking down at Lilly "Unless you and Miss Lilly want to come with us?" He smiled while putting his hands on his sides.

"What do you say Lilly? Shall we go bed shopping with Grandad and make sure he gets one that we both like?" She smirked up at Joseph for a second then back down at Lilly.

"Yeah." She smiled while reaching up and took Clarisse's hand.

"Ok, we will join you then if you can give us ladies 5 minutes to get ready?" Clarisse asked.

"Of course, we will be outside waiting." Joseph smiled.

"Thank you." Clarisse smiled and walked away with Lilly.

* * *

"What about this one?" Joseph asked, standing beside a big old style bed.

"Try it?" Clarisse asked while picking up Lilly.

"Okay," He said sitting on it and bounced a couple times as Clarisse laughed and started walking away "What's wrong with it?"

"I'm not having that one," Clarisse said while turning to him.

"Okay." He said putting his hand on her back as they carried on "Okay, what about this one?" He asked while stopping at the foot of a big four poster bed "Let me try it." He said walking around and tried it.

"This is more like it." She smiled while putting Lilly down and tried it herself "Now this one I like," She said standing up and looked at Joseph "What about you?"

"Yeah." He nodded "I like this one too." He smiled while watching Lilly take her hands and hang from them "What about you Lilly?" He asked as Clarisse looked down at her.

"I love it." She smiled up at him then Clarisse.

"This one it is then." He smiled.

Arriving home an hour later, getting the bed inside and upstairs when Olivia, James and co arrived home. And as Clarisse sat talking with Olivia out in the garden the kids playing around them, Joseph, Henry and James got the new bed up and ready.

Coming into the bedroom after saying goodbye to Olivia and the family shortly after dinner, Clarisse stood smiling at the new bed and had to admit to herself that she couldn't wait to try it out, when suddenly she realized that Joseph wasn't sleeping on the bed like she thought he would be.

"Joseph?" She called out while walking through to her closet, coming back out seconds later when she didn't get an answer "Joe?" She called out while checking the bathroom, then wondered over to his closet, finding him on the floor, his lips blue "Joseph?" She exclaimed, rushing over and knelt down beside him "Joe? Please wake up, please don't do this to me." She cried, getting him on his side and put him in the recovery position before climbing to her feet, rushing out to the bedroom and pressed the alarm for help.

Rushing back to Joseph when seconds later Maxwell and a few other guards come rushing into the suite, hearing Clarisse crying they rushed through to find her on her knees beside Joseph, who lay motionless beside her.


	34. Chapter 34

"Mom?" Pierre whispered while moving and sat in the space beside her, when she didn't answer he turned and faced the front of the hospital chapel, putting his hands together he prayed silently.

After a few moments Clarisse turned her head and looked at him "Pierre?" She said, watching him look back at her "When did you get here?"

"A few moments ago," He whispered while turning and put his arm along the back of the pew, placing his hand on the back of her shoulder as she looked down at the tissue she held onto on her lap "Your Doctor called to let me know what was going on, he thought you might of needed someone." He whispered as she slowly looked up at him "Why didn't you call Mom?"

"I couldn't?" She said closing her eyes "I didn't know what to say." She whispered.

"You could of just told me what was going on, I would of been here in a heartbeat." He started and watched as a couple tears ran down over her cheek "Mom?" He whispered rubbing her back as she opened her eyes.

"I can't lose him Pierre, I can't lose him too." She said softly while shaking her head as she began to cry.

"Oh Mom," He whispered rubbing her arm as she lent closer and cried on his shoulder "You're not going to lose him, he's a strong man and will pull through." He whispered as he wrapped his arms around her.

"We thought that with your Father, but he still died." She sobbed.

"Father was sick Mom, he couldn't fight anymore." He whispered, tears filling his own eyes "I know Dad is a fighter and will pull through, you will see." He whispered as Clarisse cried on his chest.

A short while later Clarisse's Doctor appeared with Joseph's brother, Henry, making them both look up at him.

"Sorry, I just wondered if I could have a word with you all?" He asked and watched them both nod "Thank you," He moved and sat beside Pierre as Henry sat the other side of Clarisse.

"After running a number of tests," He said, his voice low "We discovered that Joseph suffered a mild heart attack," He said looking at Pierre then at Clarisse as they both looked at him "Pierre told me you found him?" He asked.

"I did," Clarisse nodded, trying to remain calm and not cry.

"You saved his life Clarisse, if you had been moments later he would have died." He said and looked down as Clarisse gasped and started crying again.

"Is he going to be okay?" Henry asked while rubbing Clarisse's back as she wiped her eyes.

"He's still unconscious, the nurses are keeping an eye on him, but I believe he will be just fine, and will make a full recovery." He said looking at Pierre then back to Clarisse "He will of course have to stay in hospital for a week or two, which I know he won't like at all." He said as Clarisse couldn't help but chuckle at.

"You know him too well." Clarisse said.

The Doctor nodded in response "Clarisse," He whispered while reaching over and put his hand upon hers "I know my Father was His Majesty's Doctor before he passed, and I remember that he suffered from a heart attack too," He whispered as Clarisse and Pierre both nodded while Henry looked at Clarisse.

"He did." Pierre said looking at the Doctor.

"Your husband is a strong man Clarisse," He said as she lifted her head and looked into his eyes "He won't let you down, he promised, remember?" He whispered as Pierre raised an eyebrow and looked between them.

"I remember," Clarisse nodded "Thank you." She said nodding her head a little.

"No trouble." He whispered and sat back

"Can I see him?" Clarisse asked.

"In a little while, I will come and find you when it's okay to do so." He said.

"Okay, thank you." Clarisse nodded.

"Well I will give you some time to take in the news, if you need anything you know where my office is."

"Thank you, and thank you for calling Pierre." Clarisse said watching him stand.

"No problem," He said and left them.

"I'm going to get a coffee," Henry said while standing up "Did you want anything?" He asked looking at both Pierre and Clarisse as they both shook their heads "Ok, see you in a bit." He said and headed outside.

"Mom?" Pierre said while looking at her as she nodded "What was that about?" He asked.

"What do you mean?" She asked looking at him.

"When the Doctor said he promised, and asked if you remembered?" Pierre asked.

"Oh, just something that was said when I was in hospital last year." Clarisse said while looking down.

"Ahh I see," Pierre found himself smiling "He promised that he would never fail you or let you down again, didn't he?"

"He did, though he never let me down in the first place and it annoys me that he thinks that he did." Clarisse said looking at him "And he knows it."

"I know," Pierre said rubbing her back "Love sure is a powerful thing." He whispered.

"It really really is." Clarisse nodded.

"Though I've found it now with Charlotte," Pierre started as Clarisse looked up at him "But does anyone really understand it?" He asked while watching Clarisse stand up "What's it really about."

"Of course," She nodded "Love is when you would give up your whole world, give up your life, your everything just to make sure that person you love is ok." She said as he looked up at her "Are you coming?" She asked.

"I will follow you, I just need to light a candle and I will be there." He said as she nodded.

"Okay," Clarisse whispered and headed towards the door.

When she reached the door she stood with her arms folded watching him walk slowly to the front and light a candle, moments later he turned and headed towards her, nodding a little when he noticed she was waiting for him.

"He will be ok Mom, I know your worried about him but I know he will be ok." He said standing in front of her as she put her hand up, cupping his cheek "Father and Philippe are watching over him, and I know they will kick his a..." He stopped as she raised her eyebrow at him "Bum," He laughed nervously as Clarisse nodded "They will kick his bum if he let anything happen to himself." He said as she let her arm fall, stepping closer and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Thank you Pierre," Clarisse whispered as he wrapped his arms around her shoulders, standing still for a few moments.

"Come on let's go and see if we can see him yet?" He whispered as they stepped apart, smiling as Clarisse linked arms with him.

As they sat waiting for news they called the others to let them know what was going on, telling them that they will call when they had any news.

Sitting in with Joseph a couple hours later, Clarisse just sat staring at him laying on the bed willing him to wake up. Sitting forward while putting her hands through her hair, resting her arms on the edge of the bed seconds later while placing both her hands on her neck, remembering she was in the same spot years ago when Rupert was rushed in after he suffered a heart attack, and as her mind filled with memories of that day she couldn't help but cry.

Moments later Joseph opened his eyes to see her crying beside him "Hey," He whispered softly and watched her look towards him "It's ok." He whispered as she laughed just a little through crying, leaning forward she kissed him as he put his arm around her shoulders and his hand on the back of her head.

"I was thinking about the day I lost Rupert, and it just got to much." She whispered while taking his hand and sat back on her seat "I thought I was going to lose you too." She cried.

"You are never gonna lose me, baby." He whispered while putting his hand up, gently rubbing the back of his fingers over her cheek, then wiped away her tears with his forefinger "You got me for life now." He added while watching her take hold of his hand, kissing his palm before he moved it and cupped her cheek.

"I hope so, I would be so lost without you." She whispered, closing her eyes as she turned her head, kissing his palm again.

"I love you so much Clari, I'm so sorry I scared you." He whispered as she opened her eyes and looked at him.

"Just promise not to do it again and I will forgive you?" She asked, tilting her head a little as he cupped her cheek.

"I promise," He nodded.

"Good," She smiled and lent closer, kissing him softly before sitting back "I best let the Doctor and Nurse know that you're awake." She said standing up "I will go and tell Pierre the news while they are here."

"You are coming back, aren't you?" He asked while grabbing her hand.

"Of course I will be back," She smiled "See you in a bit."

He watched her walk out, then watched as the Nurse and Clarisse's Doctor came in.

After updating Pierre Clarisse went back to Joseph, leaving Pierre to tell the others.

* * *

A/N Just in case, Father is Rupert and Dad is Joseph.

Thank you all for reading and reviewing if you have done :) You all ROCK!


	35. Chapter 35

_Thank you everyone for reading and a bigger thank you to those who took the time to review ;) Y'all Rock! _

_Also thank you to my chum for her help with this part ;) you're the best!_

xXx

Today after a week in hospital Joseph is coming home.

Clarisse couldn't sleep most of the night through excitement, and after having her shower she stood in her closet wrapped in her towel, wondering what to wear on this wonderful warm day. Deciding on a white summer knee length dress with a flower pattern all over, topped with a red crop cardigan and red peep-toe wedges.

Once she was dressed she headed down to find most of the family there. Having breakfast together before she headed back upstairs to tidy up the suite a bit more, even though it didn't need doing.

"Mom," Olivia whispered from the door.

Looking over she smiled "Hello Darling, is everything alright?" She asked putting the pillows back on the bed.

"Yea, what are you doing?" She smirked while walking over to her.

"Just changed the sheets, and cleaning a bit." She said turning a photo frame on the bedside table a little then looked at Olivia with a smile.

"But it doesn't need doing," Olivia exclaimed while looking around then looked back at Clarisse as she walked through to her closet "You're nervous, aren't you?" She asked while standing in the door way.

"Now why would I be nervous?" Clarisse asked while turning to her.

"About Daddy coming home?" Olivia smiled over at her "It's Okay to be nervous you know? That's normal." She asked while watching her brush her hair.

"Well your wrong, I'm not nervous at all." Clarisse smiled at her as someone knocked on the suite door.

Olivia smiled as she watched her put the brush down and walk out, following her as she made her way through the bedroom and into the suite to get the door. Answering it to find Maxwell stood smiling.

"Just wanted to let you know that I'm ready to go when you are?" He nodded.

"Ok, thank you." Clarisse smiled "Give me two minutes and I will be there." She smiled as he nodded and walked away.

Heading downstairs moments later, leaving with Maxwell to go to the hospital as the rest of the family stayed home. Arriving a short while later he escorted her to Joe's private room then stood guard on the door with his personal body guard.

"Good morning!" Clarisse smiled while shutting the door as he looked over.

"Hey you." He smiled "I was wondering when you were going to get here." He said looking her up and down as she made her way over to him, bending over with a smile giving him a kiss before stepping back and sat down beside him while putting her handbag on the floor beside her chair.

"Are you trying to give me another heart attack?" He asked with a smile as she looked at him.

"No, of course not." She said shaking her head as he reached over and took her hand.

"I was teasing you, from what you are wearing." He said bringing her hand up to his mouth and kissed the back of her fingers as she tilted her head a little "You look beautiful my Clari bear." He smiled.

"You haven't called me that since Livy was little, I always loved it when you called me that." She smiled.

"Well from now on you will hear it a lot more." He smiled over at her "I promise."

"Okay," She nodded and watched him take a sip of his water "You always made me feel so special when you called me that," She said crossing her legs and rested her elbow on the arm of the chair, resting her chin lightly on her fingers as she looked at him "Felt like a normal couple instead of Queen and her Duke." She said as he looked over at her, as the Doctor entered the room. Clarisse smiled at his greeting and even more so at her impatient husband knowing how eager he is to leave the hospital.

"So Doctor can I leave?" He asked.

"Well, I would really like to…" The Doctor started.

"I won't sue you, if that's what you think. I'll sign whatever you'd like, just let me go home." He pleaded.

"Here's my best offer, I won't make you stay in the hospital but you have to get a nurse and let me keep an eye on you until we get your strength back." The Doctor said.

"Don't worry we will be happy to have a nurse at the palace and you can stop by anytime." Clarisse smiled as she squeezed Joseph's hand knowing that he would protest.

"Great, then you are a free man Mr Elizondo." The Doctor smiled.

"About time." He said signing the forms.

After his bodyguard grabbed his bag they left the hospital and headed back to the Palace, with the help of the guards they managed to get him upstairs to their suite. Slowly walking in they found that the family had decorated the room with a giant Welcome Home banner, cards everywhere and a giant one from all the Grandchildren.

He couldn't help but chuckle as he read a couple cards as Clarisse thanked the guards for helping and saw them out before turning back to Joseph.

"It's good to be home." He nodded while looking around as she walked over to him.

"Well," She smiled as he looked at her "It's good to have you home." She smiled and watched him sit down "Is there anything you need?" He asked as someone knocked on the door "Come in." She said looking over to see who it was.

"It's just us, can we come in?" Olivia smiled as she pushed the door open.

"Joe, it's up to you?" Clarisse whispered looking at him as he nodded.

"Of course you can all come in, I have missed you all." He said as they made their way in the suite.

Joseph spent the next few minutes hugging his Grandchildren as Clarisse stood watching, smiling the whole time.

"No Erica?" Joe asked while looking up at Clarisse and Olivia.

"No, she couldn't get back yet." Clarisse answered "She did try though."

"She did call to see if you were home yet," Olivia started as they looked at her "She said she'd call back later." She nodded slowly.

"Not to worry, she's started a new life now after all." Joseph whispered while looking down and hugged Lilly as Clarisse and Olivia looked at each other.

After a little while they left him to get some rest.

"I think I'm going to have a lay down." Joseph said standing up and headed into the bedroom with Clarisse following.

"Ok, while you are doing that I'm going to head out to the drugstore before it closes." She said watching him stand in front of her.

"You have plenty of time, why don't you come lay with me and update me on what's been going on?" He said taking her hands.

"As much as I would love to do that, I can't," She sighed "The store closes early today so I need to get there and get your medication." She said stepping back and walked over to her dressing table.

"Ok, are you having Maxwell drive you?" He asked as she grabbed the car keys from the drawer and her handbag.

"No, I'm going to drive myself." Clarisse nodded "I won't be long."

"I will prefer it if you had Maxwell drive you." Joseph said.

"And I much prefer to drive myself," She smiled over at him "Now don't do anything silly while I am gone," She said walking over and kissed him "See you in a bit." She said turning and headed over to the door "Go and have a rest, I will get you your favorite ice cream while I'm there." She smiled and walked out.

He chuckled and moved, sitting on the edge of the bed to slip his shoes off before turning and laying down as Clarisse headed downstairs.

Walking out the front door she realized that the family were out the front playing football and messing around, smiling as she headed down the stairs as Olivia walked over to her.

"Where you going?" Olivia asked.

"Oh just to the drug store to get your Dad's medication." She smiled while slipping her sunglasses on.

"Great, I will come with you if you can wait a couple minutes so I can get my bag?" Olivia asked as Cara walked over.

"Sure," Clarisse nodded and watched her rush away before turning back to Cara.

A few moments later Olivia returned.

"Ok, let's go?" Olivia smiled as they started walking over to her car.

"Pierre," Clarisse called out while turning to him "Keep an eye on your Dad for us while we are gone?"

"Will do." He nodded and watched her turn back to her car.

"Livy, remind me to get your Dad's favorite ice cream." She said looking at her as she pressed the button to open the doors, only it didn't open her car "Hmm." She said looking down at it then back up at Joseph's black range rover.

"Um, Mom?" Olivia giggled "You realize that you just unlocked Dad's car right?" She smiled as she stood next to her and looked at the keys "You picked up the wrong keys."

"Oh..." She said looking down at the keys.

"Did you want me to run up and get your car keys?" Livy asked while looking up at her.

"No it's alright," She said walking over to the door "We will just go in his."

"Yes!" Olivia exclaimed while rushing around and climbed in the car as Clarisse fastened her seat belt "I have always wanted you to drive this car." She smiled while looking down and fastened her belt "Then again so has Daddy, he will be so proud." She smiled up at Clarisse.

"I hate it already," She said starting the car "It's so big." She said as Livy giggled "Now what are you laughing for?" She asked looking over at her.

"Oh no reason." She smirked over at her.

"Oh Livy, behave." Clarisse whispered while opening the windows and started reversing.

"Me behave?" Livy exclaimed as Clarisse laughing "You're the one that started it." She smirked over at her as they started driving down the driveway.

"Don't blame me Missy!" Clarisse exclaimed while shaking her head.

After a short drive they pulled into a parking space and got out, walking through the doors of the drugstore moments later as Clarisse took her glasses off and placed them on the top of her head. After getting Joseph's medication they had a look around, grabbing a couple things before going up to pay.

"Oh I just remembered something, stay in line." Clarisse said and hurried off.

"Mom?" Olivia gasped watching her walk away.

After moving up one space she looked down the aisle as Clarisse bent over, grabbing something and started hurrying back to Olivia in the queue, putting what she grabbed in the basket before grabbing her purse from her handbag.

Looking down Olivia gasped and looked back up at her "Oh my god Mom, what are you doing buying them?" She whispered feeling a blush spread across her cheeks "First of all Dad has just come out of hospital and second I'm pretty sure you don't need them anymore." She whispered as Clarisse laughed "And as far as I know you've never used them before." She gasped shaking her head as Clarisse looked at her.

"And how would you know?" She said raising her eyebrow at her.

"Next Please?" Called the cashier, nearly dying when he saw His Queen was next.

"This is so embarrassing," Olivia whispered while putting the basket on the counter and watched her take her card from her purse.

"Oh what's so embarrassing?" Clarisse asked her then looked at the cashier with a smile as he put the stuff through and packed it into a bag for them "Besides they aren't for me, they are for Cara." She said putting her hands on the counter in front of her.

"What are you doing buying these for her, why can't she get them herself?" Olivia whispered.

"Oh well you know she gets embarrassed to get this kinda stuff." Clarisse smiled and passed her card to the cashier "Thank you." She smiled.

"No problem," He smiled at them.

"Can we please drop it now?" Clarisse asked looking at Olivia as she nodded "Thank you." She smiled and signed the receipt.

"Did you just sign that as Mrs Joseph Elizondo?" Olivia asked while taking the card from the cashier "Thank you." Olivia smiled with a small nod as Clarisse grabbed the bag.

"Thank you." Clarisse smiled and walked out with Olivia following "And yes I did."

"This is so cool, you finally changed your name." Olivia smiled handing her the card back and took the bag from her "When did you do this?"

"A few days ago." Clarisse said putting the card away "I just need to go and get some ice cream from next door." She said putting her purse away.

"Ok," Olivia smiled as they started walking "I still can't believe you've changed your name... wait so if you did it a few days ago, Daddy doesn't know yet?" She asked as Clarisse shook her head "That's so cute." Olivia smiled as they headed next door.

Coming out several moments later they got back in the car, and as Clarisse checked her phone Olivia went through the bags, with a chuckle.

"What's funny?" Clarisse asked while looking at her over the top of her glasses.

"Well," Olivia started "You and not even being embarrassed about buying these condoms for Cara." She said with a small laugh as Clarisse looked at her.

"There's nothing to be embarrassed about." Clarisse laughed a little as Olivia looked out the window "At least she's using protection." She said as Olivia looked at her.

"That's true," Olivia nodded "Though they don't always work."

"That's true also," Clarisse said putting her phone away "Ok, shall we head home?" Clarisse asked while starting the car and fastened her seat belt.

"Yes before the ice cream melts." Olivia smiled at her as she put her glasses back on.

"Let's go then." She smiled and looked back over her shoulder as she started reversing out the space.

Reversing out slowly as she looked the other way, jumping when Olivia exclaimed "Mom your gonna..." Stopping as the car backed into a parked car, making them look at each other.

"Uh oh!" They both exclaimed.

Moving the car forward back into the space before turning the engine off, taking the keys out as she opened the door and climbed out to see what damage had been done, walking around to the back of the car as she put her glasses on the top of her head again.

"Uh oh Mom you dented Dad's car." Olivia said as she stood next to her, bending over a little to check the damage.

"Whoops," She said standing up straight as the owners of the other car returned "I'm so sorry, I accidentally backed into your car." Clarisse said checking the road was clear and crossed over to them with Olivia.

Standing next to them as the couple stared at her in amazement "Oh you did?" The husband managed to say.

"Yes," Clarisse said looking at him "You have a dent too." She said looking at the car.

"Oh is there?" The husband said standing beside her seeing the dent "Oh I wouldn't worry," He said shaking his head as Clarisse looked at him "It's perfectly fine." He nodded with a big smile while looking back at her "I will soon sort that out." He laughed.

"Are you sure?" Clarisse asked looking at him then his wife as she nodded "I feel so bad though."

"Oh please don't, it's just a dent," He said "It's like falling over and grazing your knee when you were a child."

"Okay." Clarisse said with a small smile and nod.

"Please don't worry about it, it's fine." He nodded, not taking his eyes from her.

"Ok then thank you," Clarisse smiled as Olivia grabbed her arm pulling her back a little "Thank again." She smiled quickly turning and walked back over to her car, getting in and locking the doors behind them as they started laughing.

"Let's get out of here and quick." Olivia said looking at Clarisse as she started the car.

"I couldn't agree more," She said doing her belt and carefully reversed out again, driving off seconds later "Let's just keep this to ourselves for now."

"Which bit? The weird man or the dent?" Olivia asked while looking at her as they stopped at the exit of the car park.

Looking one way then the other before quickly driving out the car park and onto the main road Clarisse laughed a little "Both, both things stays between us, because one if Joe finds out I dented his car, his pride, his baby... he will hit the roof and two, if he finds out about that weirdo," She said looking at Olivia quickly before looking back at the road "I won't ever be allowed out on my own ever again."

"Agreed," Olivia giggled.

"Thank you." Clarisse smiled as they carried on home.

Arriving home a short time later, Olivia headed off to mess around with the family again as Clarisse headed inside putting the ice cream away before heading up to the suite, just as the nurse was coming out the bedroom and watched her grab her bag.

"You're leaving? Oh, no, that's not good." She said looking at the nurse.

"I've been fired Your Majesty." The nurse answered her as she gasped.

"Fired? No, you just started." Clarisse said with a questioning look.

"Not fired, darling. Just not needed." She heard Joe call out from the bedroom.

Walking into the bedroom "Not needed? What are you talking about? Of course she's needed. We need her." Clarisse said standing next to the bed.

"Oh, no. I'm actually feeling pretty perky today." He said rather cheekily.

"Joseph! I swear you can't just fire your nurse." She scolded while putting her free arm up towards the door "What is your Doctor going to say when he finds out?"

"Oh tush." He said looking up at her as she let her arm drop down.

Shaking her head as she looked back over at the nurse standing in the door "I'm sorry for your trouble, You've been wonderful and if he gives you any problems you come find me." Clarisse said and looked back at Joseph "Here are your meds, and you will do as you are told." She said firmly and walked out back into the suite.

* * *

Later that evening Clarisse headed back upstairs to find Joseph watching a film while sitting up in bed, pushing up the door before turning she walked over and stood beside the bed as he looked up at her.

"Are you ok?" He asked while turning the tv down.

"Yes, are you?" She asked as he put his arm out, placing his hand on the back of her thigh "Are you taking your medicine?"

"Yes I'm great, better now for seeing you." He smiled "And yes I have, of course." He nodded as she lent over and kissed him.

"Good," She smiled as he rubbed the back of her thigh a couple times "I'm going to have a quick shower."

"Ok," He nodded and watched her walk into the bathroom before turning back up the tv.

By the time she had finished he was fast asleep, she couldn't help but smile, happy that he was back and home where he belonged. Turning the tv off, she knelled on the bed beside him and took the remote from his hands stopping when he stirred and looked at her.

"I must of nodded off." He said lifting his head as she sat back.

"I think you did." Clarisse nodded while turning her feet under her as she looked at him "I'm so pleased that your home." She whispered as he looked at her.

"So am I." He said putting his arm up, smiling as she snuggled up to him and extended her arm around his waist.

"Don't you ever scare me like that again do you understand?" She said tilting her head back and looked up at him.

"I promise." He smiled and kissed her a couple times.

"I love you."

"I love you too Mrs. Joseph Elizondo." He chuckled as she sat up placing her hand on his chest and looked at him "Yes Livy told me," He smiled "And I love it."

"Good," She smiled and snuggled back up to him "Good night my love."

"Good night my Clari Bear." He smiled against her forehead as she closed her eyes.


	36. Chapter 36

Several weeks later.

Joseph lay in bed wide awake, thinking over a few things as Clarisse lay fast asleep beside him. Turning his head to look at her as she slept contently, he couldn't help but smile and frowned when she turned over to face the other way, her back now to him.

"God I miss you." He whispered while looking back at the ceiling before checking the time.

Seeing that the alarm was going to go of in a few minutes he decided to wake Clarisse himself, putting his hand on her hip as he moved closer to her kissing the back of her shoulder while running his hand up and down her thigh, smiling when she began to stir.

"Good morning," He whispered as she turned her head to look at him "I wanted to wake you myself instead of the alarm." He grinned and lowered his head kissing her slowly as she put her hand up, cupping his cheek.

"Thank you." She smiled as he rolled back onto his back "I much prefer you waking me instead of the alarm." She grinned while reaching over and turned the alarm of before snuggling up to him as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"I will be glad when I get my life back, I really miss you." He whispered as she tipped her head back and looked up at him.

"I know, I miss you too." She whispered as he lifted his head and kissed her a couple times.

After a few moments Clarisse sighed and sat up "Right I better get a move on, I have a lot to do this morning."

"Okay," He said watching her climb of the bed, sighing to himself.

With a smile she headed into the bathroom having a quick shower, but by the time she came back out Joseph was fast asleep again, giggling to herself as she made her way into her closet. Once she was ready she headed down and had breakfast in the kitchen with Lena and her two friends that stayed over the night.

"Okay girls I need to get on," Clarisse smiled at them then sipped her coffee as Joseph came through the door.

"Morning Daddy." Lena smiled as he stood beside her.

"Good morning flower." He smiled and kissed her forehead "Why didn't you wake me?" He asked while looking at Clarisse as she stood up.

"Because you need to sleep." She said grabbing her plate and cup, putting them on the counter before walking back over to her chair and checked the time "You girls better go and get ready, Pierre will be here soon to take you out riding remember." She smiled as they quickly stood up and rushed out the room, making Clarisse laugh.

"I didn't know Pierre was taking them riding today." He said getting some breakfast as Clarisse grabbed the girls bowls and glasses, putting them on the counter.

"They asked him yesterday," She smiled over at him "You have remembered you have your Doctor coming today, right?" She asked while bending over and put the dishes in the dishwasher as he eyed her up and down.

"Yes," He nodded with a smirk "Yes I have." She said leaning back against the counter, watching her "When he's been I need to pop out with Henry." He said still watching her as she looked over at him.

"Joseph," She smirked as he came out of his day dream and looked at her "What were you doing?" She smirked closing the dishwasher and stood up straight while turning to him.

"Nothing, nothing at all." He smirked while standing beside her putting his arms around her waist as she put her hands on the tops of his arms.

"Where are you off to with Henry?" She asked, snaking her arms up around his shoulders.

"Just need to do a couple things, I should be back before dinner." He smiled and kissed her "Which I thought could be a family barbeque, well except for Erica and her family of course." He sighed.

"A barbeque sounds good." Clarisse nodded "I will be finished around dinner time too." She nodded a little while smiling at him.

"Good," He smiled and started kissing her slowly.

Several moments later Pierre and Charlotte came into the kitchen seeing them stood kissing they smirked and looked at each other, clearing his throat as they looked back at them as they stopped and looked over at them.

"Pierre, Charlotte." Clarisse exclaimed while stepping back as Joseph started laughing.

"That sure feels weird seeing that after all this time." Pierre smirked and motioned to the table "Please sit down, we have some news."

"Is everything ok?" Clarisse exclaimed and watched them both nod "Are you sure?" She asked while sitting down with Joseph.

"Yes everything's more than ok." He smiled at them and took hold of Charlotte's hand "We went for our first scan yesterday."

"Oh yes you did, how did that go?" Clarisse beamed as Joseph put his arm around her back.

"It went brilliantly," Charlotte smiled and looked at Pierre "You tell them."

"Ok," He smiled at her then shared a kiss with her.

"Aww," Clarisse smiled as they both looked back at her "Tell us what?" She asked while looking at Joseph for just a second then back at Charlotte and Pierre "What's going on?"

"Mom, Dad." Pierre smiled at them both "We are having twins." He exclaimed as they both sat open mouthed in surprise.

"You're having twins?" Joseph asked as they both nodded with big bright smiles.

"Well this is great news," Clarisse exclaimed while jumping up and hugged them both.

"Isn't it?" Pierre smiled while grabbing the scan photo from his pocket "Look," He smiled showing her the photo.

"Awww our Grandbabies." Clarisse smiled as Joseph stood beside her while kissing Charlotte's cheek then shook Pierre's hand "Joseph look," Clarisse smiled as she held up the scan for him to see, as he took it from her she started crying.

"Awww Mom," Pierre whispered while wrapping his arms around her.

"I'm crying because I'm happy darling," She whispered and cried on his shoulder.

"I know." He whispered while rubbing her back.

"Do you know if they are girls, boys or one of each?" Joseph asked while looking at Pierre still hugging Clarisse.

"We don't know yet." Charlotte said looking at him then back at Pierre and Clarisse as they stepped apart.

"This is wonderful news, you have made me so very happy." Clarisse smiled and wiped away her tears.

After a few moments a few of the family arrived, sharing the news with them as Clarisse headed to her office to crack on with the paper work. Coming out to get some coffee a short while later just as Joseph's Doctor arrived.

"Hello again Doctor." She smiled as Maxwell left him with her.

"Hello Your Majesty." He smiled and kissed the back of her hand "How is Mr Elizondo today?"

"He's alright, so he says." She smiled while putting her arm up, pointing towards the stairs "He's up in the suite, go on up." She smiled.

"Great, thank you." He nodded and headed upstairs as Clarisse headed to the kitchen.

After he checked Joseph's blood pressure he wrote a few things down in his book as they sat chatting.

"Is there something you want to ask me?" The Doctor asked, noticing that Joseph seemed nervous.

"There was a couple things actually." He nodded a little, looking towards him "I was just wondering when... When can I get back to my life?" Joseph asked.

"Are you still getting dizzy?" The Doctor asked.

"Not as much." Joe answered.

"Out of breath?" Asked the Doctor.

"Only sometimes." Joseph nodded.

"Good." The Doctor replied writing some notes down "And how's Her Majesty treating you?" He asked while looking up at him.

He nodded a little "She was nervous that something bad was going to happen to me the first week but I think she is okay now, she knows I would never leave her, I did promise her you know."

"That's understandable," The Doctor answered while looking up at him "You both had a shock after all." He nodded writing some more notes down "Now," He said putting his book away and looked at him "You mentioned that you had a couple questions?" He asked while sitting back.

"I do Doctor," Joseph nodded feeling really stupid and took a deep breath "Being intimate with Clarisse?" He asked while looking down "When can I be up and running in that department again? We have an Anniversary coming up."

"Maybe another couple of weeks." The Doctor said smirking.

"But it won't kill me when I do, do it, right?" Joseph asked shyly.

"No, it's exercise. It'll be good for you. After a heart attack, rule of thumb is: If you can climb a flight of stairs, you can have sex." The Doctor said.

"Alright then now I have a goal." Joe smiled with a nod as the Doctor laughed.

After seeing the Doctor out Joseph stood checking he had everything when Clarisse came out of her office.

"Ahh good I was just coming to find you." He smiled while standing in front of her "I just wanted to let you know I'm just about to leave, Maxwell is driving me to meet Henry."

"Ok," She said stepping closer as he put his arms around her waist "Have fun and see you later?" She smiled "Oh, what did the Doctor say?" She asked as Joseph smirked down at her.

"He said I need to practice climbing the stairs." He grinned and kissed her a couple times.

"Okay." She smiled and hugged him "See you later my love."

"Yep," He said letting her go "See you later my Clari Bear." He smiled as she looked back at him over her shoulder and carried on through to the kitchen.

After getting some more coffee she headed back to her office where she remained for the next few hours, looking up when someone knocked on the door.

"Come In." She called out while putting the phone down, as Henry came in "Henry?" She exclaimed as he pushed up the door "What are you doing here?"

"Um I came to see Joseph, but Charlotte told me he isn't here?" He said while walking over to the desk as she stood up and walked around to him.

"No actually he's not," She said and kissed his cheek "He is meant to be with you?" She asked stepping back while folding her arms.

"Is he?" Henry said trying to remember "Not that I know off," He said shaking his head.

"How strange." Clarisse said while walking back around to her desk and picked up the phone while sitting down "I will ring him and make sure he's ok." She said dialing his number "Please sit down Henry." She smiled.

"Thanks." He nodded and sat down, watching her as she sat back in her chair waiting for Joe to answer the phone.

Answering the phone with a smile "Hello you, what's up?"

"I thought you were doing something with Henry today?" She asked.

"I am, but a bit later, why?" Joseph asked.

"Well I was going to say the way you explained it earlier made it sound like you were going to be with him all day but yet he's just arrived here and is sat in front of me." Clarisse said looking up at Henry.

"He is?" Joseph said surprised "Put him on for me please."

"Henry," Clarisse said holding the phone up "He wants to talk to you."

"Ok," He said while jumping up and grabbed the phone from her, talking for a few minutes before hanging up "I remember now yes," Henry said rushing over to the door "Sorry I gotta fly." He said pulling up the door behind him.

"Henry?" Clarisse called out but all she heard was the front door slamming shut behind him.

Later that day Clarisse headed out on a ride with Olivia, returning just as Joseph arrived home.

"Uh oh Daddy, what have you been up to?" Olivia asked as she climbed down from her horse and kissed his cheek.

"I haven't been up to anything," He smirked and looked up at Clarisse as she and her horse came to stop beside him "Did you have fun?" He asked.

"I did," She answered and climbed from her horse letting the stable boy take her horse back "Will be glad when you can ride again." She asked while taking her hat off and looked at him.

"Hey," Olivia exclaimed as they both looked at her "Aren't I a nice person to go riding with anymore?" She said sadly.

"Of course you are Darling, I just meant, well with your Father it's..." She stopped when Olivia started laughing.

"It's alright, I get it." She laughed and ran off.

"So did you and Henry have a good afternoon?" She asked tucking the hat under her arm as they started walking towards the Palace.

"We did, thank you." He whispered while putting his arm around her shoulders "Got what I needed to do done." He smiled as she looked at him.

"Ahh ok," She said as they stopped "I'm just going to go and have a quick shower and get changed, be right back." She said and hurried off inside.

He watched her with a smirk then went over to the table sitting with the rest of the family as Pierre and James cooked the food. Clarisse returned a short time later and sat down, enjoying a chat with Charlotte and Olivia as the children played.

After all the children were in bed, the adults remained outside enjoying the cool night air, all laughing and having a great time now that things were slowly getting back to normal.


	37. Chapter 37

_Thank you so so much for reading this story and a special thank you to the ones who review, y'all rock!_ _(Not just for this story, but for all my others too ;D)_

_Thank You x_

xXx

Several weeks later. The day before Clarisse's birthday and her and Joseph's First Wedding Anniversary. They originally planned on taking a trip away until Joseph had his heart attack, so they decided to remain in Genovia and take a trip later on when he's feeling one hundred and ten percent better.

After breakfast Clarisse saw Lena off to school with Olivia then headed upstairs to her closet with Ally, her second assistant and also Charlotte's sister. Requiring her help to find out an outfit for tonight's dinner that she must attend across town.

As they searched Joseph stood in the door way watching for a few seconds before clearing his throat, smiling as Clarisse looked up at him over her glasses, smiling herself.

"How long have you been stood there?" She asked.

"Only a few moments," He nodded while slipping his hands in his pockets "I just wanted to let you know I am just about to leave."

"Again? I thought you were staying here today?" She asked sitting up straight as Ally noticed the tone in her voice and kept her head down.

"I was, but I still have things that I need to do, I should be home before you leave later." He nodded.

"Ok." She answered and watched him turn and walk away, sighing as she looked at Ally "Okay." She started while watching Ally look at her "What else do I need to find?" She asked, her mind wondering away from her.

"Just your shoes now, Your Majesty." Ally smiled while jumping up "May I make a suggestion?" She asked.

"Of course," Clarisse nodded and watched the young lady grab a pair of dark blue heels and held them to the outfit that she had chosen a short while ago.

"What about these?" Ally asked "I think it would set the outfit off and will set the color of your eyes too." She smiled up at her.

"Yes I like that idea," Clarisse nodded and smiled "Thank you." She said watching her put the shoes with the other items they had selected.

"You're welcome." She smiled as Charlotte knocked on the door.

"Ahh good morning Charlotte," Clarisse smiled while jumping up and hurried over to her giving her a hug "How are you this morning?" She asked stepping back.

"I'm ok thank you." Charlotte smiled while walking in and sat down "I just came to see if you needed any help?"

"Nope, we've done it all." Ally smiled as Clarisse stood with folded arms.

"Yep, Ally has been a great help." Clarisse smiled towards Ally then back at Charlotte.

"Should I be worried? Am I going to lose my job?" Charlotte asked with an amused tone.

"No of course not," Clarisse smiled "I'm sure I can work something out to keep you both here when you return." Clarisse smiled.

"Really?" Ally asked in surprise.

"Of course, you are a hard worker and get on with everyone and anyone." Clarisse smiled.

"Thank you so much." Ally grinned and started putting bits of jewelry away.

"Oh, Pierre wanted you to call him today to let him know what time he needs to be here by." Charlotte asked while standing up.

"Ok darling I will call him in a bit." Clarisse nodded while checking the time "Nearly time for lunch I think, and then I will make a start on the piles of paper work." She sighed followed with a laugh "Any chance it will do itself?" She asked looking at both women as they shook their heads "No, I didn't think so." She smiled.

After lunch Clarisse headed to her office to make a start on her paper work, when Ally appeared.

"You're Majesty," Ally started while looking down at the phone in her hands as she walked towards her "Lena's school are on the phone." She said looking up at her.

"Oh," She said taking the phone "Thank you Ally," She nodded as she smiled and walked away "Hello, Clarisse speaking."

"Hello Your Majesty, this is Mrs James, Lena's teacher." Mrs James said.

"Hello Mrs James, is everything ok?" Clarisse asked while putting the pen down.

"I do apologize about calling you, we did try and get hold of Mr Elizondo but he doesn't seem to be answering, Lena isn't feeling well and wondered if you could come collect her." Mrs James asked.

"Of course," Clarisse answered while slipping her glasses off "I will be there as soon as I can."

"Thank you, see you soon." Mrs James answered.

"Bye," Clarisse said and hung up "Hmmm." She whispered to herself while standing up and made her way from her office seeing Ally stood sorting out the mail "Ally," She asked standing beside her "You wouldn't happen to know where Joseph is, would you?" She asked while handing her the phone back.

"No I'm sorry Your Majesty, is everything ok?" She asked taking the phone back from her.

"No Lena isn't very well so I need to go and collect her." She answered her mind wondering.

"Would you like me to go and collect her for you?" Lena asked as Clarisse looked at her.

"Oh no darling it's ok, I will go." Clarisse nodded with a smile and headed back in her office.

After getting her car keys Clarisse headed to Lena's school, pulling up in the car park she climbed out the car just as Mrs James came out with Lena, meeting each other half way.

"Thank you for coming Your Majesty," Mrs James said looking at her then at Lena.

"What's wrong sweetheart," Clarisse asked while looking at Lena as she stood beside her, not saying anything "Okay," Clarisse whispered looking back at Mrs James "Thank you for calling, I'm sorry you couldn't get hold of Joseph." She said as Lena took the car keys from her hand and walked towards the car.

"No trouble," Mrs James smiled as they both watched Lena climbing in the car and done her seat belt up.

"Did she say anything to you?" Clarisse asked while folding her arms and looked at Mrs James.

"She just said that she had a bad tummy," Mrs James answered.

"Ok, thank you." Clarisse nodded "Thanks for calling."

"No problem," Mrs James answered and watched her walk towards the car before going back inside.

As Clarisse climbed in the car she looked at Lena as she sat messing with Clarisse's phone.

"Are you going to talk to me now?" Clarisse asked while doing up her belt.

"No," Lena answered as Clarisse looked at her.

"Okay," Clarisse said watching her a few seconds then started the car "Let's get you home then shall we?" She asked as she reversed out the parking space.

The drive home was a quiet one, whenever they stopped at lights Clarisse checked on Lena who just sat playing with her phone. Pulling up outside the Palace a short time later, Clarisse undone her seat belt as Lena looked at her.

"I know I have talked to you about this before, but I think maybe we need to have another talk, don't you?" Clarisse asked and watched as Lena nodded "Okay," She said opening her car door "Come on sweetheart."

Clarisse held her arm out, putting it around her shoulders as she stood beside her. After locking the car they walked slowly inside, shutting the door as Rose was heading down the stairs.

"I was looking for you," Rose said "Why ain't you at school missy?" Rose teased while looking at Lena as she shrugged "Is everything ok?" She asked looking at Clarisse.

"Why don't you go upstairs to my suite and I will be up in a few moments," Clarisse asked as Lena nodded and headed upstairs slowly "Rose?" Clarisse said looking at her.

"What's the matter with Lena?" Rose asked.

"She's poorly, did you want me for something?" Clarisse asked as Rose looked at her "You said you were looking for me?"

"I was, I mean I am," Rose nodded "I need to talk to you about something? But it can wait." Rose said looking back at her.

"Maybe we can talk when your doing my hair later?" Clarisse asked.

"Yes that sounds perfect, thank you." Rose smiled "What time did you want me to come do it?" She asked as Clarisse folded her arms.

"Well I need to leave at seven, so shall we say quarter to six?" Clarisse asked.

"Ok, I will meet you in your suite then." Rose smiled.

"Great," Clarisse nodded "Thank you." She added and headed up the stairs.

* * *

Later that day as the family had dinner, Clarisse was up in her suite trying to get ready before Rose knocked. Slipping on her robe just as she knocked, checking the time Clarisse smiled and walked over standing in the bedroom doorway while doing up her robe.

"Come in." She called out and smiled as Rose appeared "Hello darling," Clarisse smiled while turning and walked through the bedroom and back into her closet, followed by Rose seconds later "I thought we could cut it in here?" She asked.

"Sure," Rose smiled and watched Clarisse sit down "Lena told me to tell you she's gone to her suite to start on her home work, and want's you to go say goodbye before you leave."

"Thank you," Clarisse smiled "Now while you are doing my hair I will go through the notes for tonight." She sighed.

"Ok." Rose smiled and made a start on her hair.

As Rose focused on Clarisse's hair she went through her notes but kept an eye on Rose in the mirror, sensing something was up.

"Ok, that's finished." Rose smiled at her in the mirror "Do you like it?" She asked while holding the smaller mirror behind her head.

"I do, like always." Clarisse smiled then sighed "And I just remembered you wanted to talk to me, didn't you?" Clarisse asked as Rose nodded "I am so sorry, I completely forgot." She said standing up and turned to her while checking the time "Well we still have time to talk now if you don't mind staying while I get dressed?" Clarisse asked.

"Of course not." Rose smiled and started cleaning away her things.

"Perfect then," Clarisse smiled "What can I do for you?" She asked.

"Well as you know I have been dating Ryan for a year now." Rose started.

"Wait, is this going where I think it's going?" Clarisse asked while holding her skirt in her hands.

"Yes, I hope that's ok that I come talk to you about it, I can't talk to Daddy as well, you know what Daddy would do." She said as Clarisse smiled "He will lock me in the tower until I'm at least 30." She sighed and looked towards Clarisse "And I'm not talking to my own Mom."

"Darling I have told you before that you can come talk to me about anything and everything, just as long as you feel comfortable about it then I am too." Clarisse smiled at her.

"Thank you." Rose smiled and watched her turn around so her back was to her and stepped into her knee length skirt while pulling it up under her robe.

"Ok, you can carry on." Clarisse smiled while turning around and looked back at her.

"Thanks." Rose nodded while looking down, still putting her things away "I know we had a class about this at school that explains it all, but back then I was really embarrassed and must admit I didn't really listen."

"I understand, Olivia and Erica were the same." Clarisse smiled over at her.

"This is a little embarrassing even talking to you about it." Rose whispered "If Cara still lived here I would probably talk to her, but seeing though she's 2 hour's away now, it just didn't feel right talking about it over the phone." She said slowly looking up.

"I understand that too, you don't have any need to be embarrassed though." Clarisse smiled towards her "In fact I am honored that you are coming to me." Clarisse smiled over at her.

Rose stood smiling, feeling a little bit better "Thank you." Rose nodded "I have a question, if I may ask?"

"Of course," Clarisse answered while slipping off her robe and took the hanger with her shirt on down.

"Does it hurt? I mean having sex? My friend told me that when she slept with her boyfriend that it hurt real bad and that she had bled afterwards." Rose asked while blushing and looked up at Clarisse.

Moving to sit down beside her and rested her shirt on her lap "First off all I don't condone sleeping with a man until you are married. However to answer your question if you and Ryan both really aren't ready, or both completely wanting to have intercourse, it just isn't likely to go well, it may very well hurt, you won't be as likely to enjoy yourselves, and no one will probably have a wonderful time. You can't just go through the motions and expect it to be phenomenal. There should be a comfortable progression leading up to intercourse, and you should feel comfortable. If you've been having other kinds of sexual and intimate activity beforehand with someone you care about and trust, and have already talked about sex specifically, you can move into intercourse without it feeling forced."

"But didn't you sleep with Daddy before you were married to him the first and second time?" Rose asked.

"Yes that's correct, in my defense though I had already been married." Clarisse said looking at her "Ok scrap the first bit I said, these days it doesn't make any difference anyway." She smiled as Rose laughed "That's not funny." She smirked as Rose continued to giggle.

"I'm sorry," Rose smiled trying to compose herself "Carry on." She smiled.

"Do you trust Ryan?" Clarisse asked as Rose nodded "And you both love each other?"

"We do, and we had talked about it before." Rose nodded "It's our one year anniversary in a couple weeks and we wanted to make it that extra bit special." She smiled at her.

"I can understand that." Clarisse smiled.

"Were you scared your first time?" Rose asked while looking down as Clarisse put her hand on top of hers.

"I was scared believe it or not with both partners." Clarisse answered as Rose looked up at her "With Rupert more so though because that was my first time, though it was painful to begin with it, it did get easier." She said with a nod.

"Why were you scared with Daddy?" Rose asked.

"Because it was with someone new, we had been dating a few months and he was my first after Rupert's passing, both men were very different, even though it wasn't my first time with a man, it was my first time with your Father and it was a bit more painful."

"Um..." Rose started and stopped when Clarisse put her hand up.

"You marry an Italian and then you will see why." She said and watched as Rose pulled a face then started laughing, followed by Clarisse.

"That was funny." Rose smiled as they both nodded.

"Listen to me though sweetheart," Clarisse started getting serious again "It's normal to be nervous, if you're with someone you trust and with whom you feel safe, you should be pretty relaxed, though it's normal to feel excited and antsy at the same time. You may just be nervous because you're doing something new, but it's also possible you or your partner aren't ready, you don't want to, or you aren't really with someone you trust or feel safe with. Trust your gut feelings, and be sure your heart and your head are on the same page?" She said patting her hand "Do not rush it, or you will regret it."

"I understand Mom, thank you." Rose nodded.

"Anytime," Clarisse smiled "Oh and use protection, please." Clarisse exclaimed.

"Of course," Rose smiled while leaning forward and kissed her cheek "Thank you so much."

"Anytime," Clarisse smiled and slipped her shirt on as Rose gathered up her things.

Walking over to the door Rose turned back "Mom?"

Looking over with a smile as she carried on doing up the buttons on her shirt "Yes darling?"

"You aren't planning to tell Daddy about this 'talk' are you?" She asked.

"Oh god no, of course not." Clarisse smiled "What we talk about stays between us, I promise." She smiled.

"Thank you." She nodded "Enjoy the dinner tonight and see you in the morning."

"Of course," Clarisse smiled and watched her walk out the closet "Oh Rose?" She called out and watched her come back to the door "Do you have your phone this time?" She asked with an amused look.

"Yes," Rose exclaimed "I do don't you worry," She giggled "I ain't making that mistake again." She said and walked away laughing as Clarisse laughed.

Checking the time she quickly done her make up, slipped on her shoes and grabbed her tailored jacket before rushing to Lena's suite to say goodbye then headed down stairs. Slipping on her jacket while looking down at her handbag, quickly checking she had everything she needed when Joseph came in.

"Hey," He said while shutting the door.

Turning to him "Are you just getting home?" She asked as he nodded "Are you wearing different clothes to what you left in earlier?" She asked while looking him up and down.

Looking down then back up at her "I am, I had an accident earlier with my drink." He said "Good job I had a change of cloths in the trunk." He nodded.

"Oh, ok." She said looking at him for a second longer then turned back to her bag "Oh Lena is up doing her homework, she wants you to go see her, she wants to watch a movie with you tonight I think." She said turning to him "And please don't tease her, she isn't feeling that great today, in fact she was sent home from school, which reminds me, they tried to call you?" She said raising her eyebrow "Where were you?"

"I was busy helping Henry with something, didn't know my phone had died till like half an hour ago." He said watching her turn her head slightly as Pierre came rushing in the front door, gasping for air as they both turned and looked at him.

"Sorry, late, laying..." He stopped trying to catch his breath "Try again, I was laying with Charlotte and lost track of time." He said putting his hands on his hips.

"That's ok, Did you want me to sort out your tie?" Clarisse asked as she started walking towards him.

"Please," He nodded "Thank you." He said and took a deep breath, letting it out as she started arranging his tie.

"No problem." Clarisse smiled up at him, smiling when she finished "All done." She said patting his cheek with her hand and turned to walk back over to her bag.

"Thanks." Pierre said and grabbed his phone from his pocket.

"Why was Lena sent home from school?" Joseph asked "You started to explain but then Pierre came in."

"Oh, she's not feeling well and please don't tease her tonight, she's really grumpy too." Clarisse asked while grabbing her handbag.

"What's wrong with her? Has she been sick?" He asked and watched her step closer while shaking her head.

"No, she became a young lady today." She whispered in his ear then stepped back as he gasped.

"Already?" He asked in surprise.

"Yes, already." Clarisse answered and checked the time "We best get going anyway, see you later." She said and headed over to the door.

"Ok, have fun." He called out as they walked out the door.

Grabbing some ice cream and snacks he headed up to see Lena.

* * *

After the dinner, Clarisse and Pierre headed home in silence. Pierre kept looking over at her as she stared out of the window, he was trying to get the guts to ask her what was wrong, knowing that she wouldn't tell him even if he did ask. When they stopped at lights he reached over and grabbed her hand, bringing her out of her thoughts and quickly turned her head to him.

"What's wrong?" He asked as they started moving again.

"Oh nothing, it's alright." Clarisse answered while looking out the front window again.

"Well you've been awfully quiet tonight, normally after these dinners you're very chatty." He said looking at her before looking at the road.

"I was just thinking, that's all." She smiled "I have a little bit of a head ache too." She added.

"Ahh ok," He nodded as they pulled up in front of the gates to the Palace "You do know that I am here if you want to talk to me about anything, right?" He asked as they passed through the gates.

"Of course." Clarisse nodded "Thank you."

"No problem." He smiled at her then back at the road leading to the Palace.

Waving him off moments later she slowly headed inside and up to her suite. Walking through the door she kicked off her shoes and walked over to the bedroom, finding Joseph and Lena sat up in bed still watching a movie.

"And what are you doing still up young lady?" Clarisse asked while walking around the bed and climbed on her side beside her.

"I was waiting for you." Lena said lifting her head from Joseph's shoulder and looked at her "I wanted to talk to you and to say a proper goodnight." She said snuggling up to her.

"I see," Clarisse answered and kissed the top of her head while rubbing her back with her hand "Did you both have fun?" She asked as Lena sat up between them.

"We have." Lena smiled at her.

"Good." Clarisse answered and watched her for a few seconds before looking at Joseph.

Taking a deep breath she looked towards the telly for a few moments as the film ended.

Gasping Lena looked at her "It's nearly your birthday isn't it?" She asked.

"Yes it is," Clarisse smiled.

"And your Anniversary." Lena giggled as Clarisse and Joseph looked at each other.

"Yes it is," Joseph whispered and looked down at Lena "Okay young lady, let's get you to bed."

"I want Mom to take me, I need to talk to her about something." Lena said looking at Clarisse.

"Ok, come on." Clarisse said climbing of the bed followed by Lena "I will be back in a few moments." She said looking at Joseph.

"Okay." He answered with a nod and watched her walk out after Lena.

Returning a short while later, she walked through the bedroom door to find Joseph had fallen to sleep. Sighing she turned the television and light off and walked through to her bathroom getting changed and ready for bed, returning moments later.

As she lay in bed she stared blankly at the ceiling, her heart breaking as she couldn't get certain thoughts out of her head. She wanted to wake him right then and there to ask him the question she should never have to ask, but decided not too as she really didn't want to get into an argument with him at that time of night.

Turning onto her side, she closed her eyes and hoped that sleep would find her and soon.


	38. Chapter 38

The Following Day.

Clarisse stirred from a deep sleep when she heard Lena calling out for her, lifting her head as the young girl stood beside the bed, full of smiles.

"Wake up Mom, It's your Birthday and Anniversary." She giggled as she rolled over and sat up just as Joseph came in the room carrying a breakfast tray.

"What time is it?" She asked looking towards the clock as Lena sat on the bed beside her "It's nearly 9?" She gasped "Why didn't anyone wake me." She exclaimed as Joseph placed the tray on the bed in front of her.

"Because it's a Saturday and it's a special day today, you are taking the day off." Lena smiled up at her.

"Just because it's my birthday, a Queen can't take a day off you know?" She asked while looking down at Lena as she looked at her with puppy dog eyes "Ok ok, I will take the day off." She smiled as Lena grinned, wrapping her arms around her "Can you open my present first? As I promised Charlotte and Ally I would help them with something this morning."

"Of course," Clarisse nodded and sipped her tea as Lena passed her the present "Thank you." She smiled putting her cup down and took her gifts from Lena. Opening the first one to find a necklace with 'Worlds Best Mom' wrote in a heart "Oh it's beautiful." Clarisse smiled and lent over, kissing her cheek "I love it."

"Glad you love it," She smiled "I got one for Daddy too." She grinned over at Joseph then back at Clarisse.

"I will put that on after I have had a shower." Clarisse smiled at her.

"Yay." She giggled and pointed to the other one "That's for your birthday." She smiled.

"Thank you sweetheart." Clarisse smiled and started opening the other one.

After Lena left Clarisse ate a bit of her breakfast then opened her presents from Joseph, followed by opening the card, reading it to herself before looking up at him.

"Thank you." She nodded while closing the card "Your present is in my closet, the only place I could hide it was in there." She said looking at him.

"You didn't have to get me anything, but thank you." He nodded slightly and walked through to check it out, coming out moments later in surprise "You got me some new golf clubs?"

"I did," She nodded and watched him sit on the bed in front of her "And if you look," She said taking it from him and pointed to the handle "It has J E engraved on it."

"Wow," He said in amazement while looking down at it as Clarisse watched him "Clari," He whispered while slowly looking up "I'm sorry I haven't been here much lately and I'm sorry about last night, I guess sleep got the better of me."

"It's alright." She nodded.

"No it's not, not really." He whispered "I love you and I'm so sorry for not being here." He said leaning closer and kissed her.

Watching him sit back "It's alright, I was going to say when I came back that you looked really tired." She said.

"I will make it up to you, I promise." He nodded and stood up.

"You don't need to." She said watching him walk back through to her closet.

"Are these ok left in here for now?" He asked coming back out as she took a bite of her toast.

"Mmm," She nodded "Of course." She said and finished chewing her bite of toast "Thank you for breakfast too." She smiled.

"You're welcome." He smiled.

As Clarisse got showered and dressed Joseph headed back downstairs, checking on Lena, Ally and Charlotte too see what they were up too. Once Clarisse was ready she headed downstairs, grabbed some coffee then headed to her office.

As she sat going through her emails, a message popped up from Erica on skype. Before she could read it however, they were calling her to video chat.

Answering it with a smile "Hello darling."

"Mom," Erica grinned while waving at the camera "Happy Birthday." She exclaimed.

"Thank you darling, but what are you doing up so early?" She asked after realizing what the time was where Erica now lived.

"I couldn't sleep, this bump is very uncomfortable." She answered while moving the webcam onto her bump as Clarisse gasped.

"You're so big now." Clarisse asked as Erica put the camera back on her face.

"I am, but then I think most of it is to do with all the American food Shades is making me eat." She laughed.

"Aww bless," Clarisse smiled and looked up as Joseph came in the office "Daddies here, did you want to say Hello?" She asked looking back at the camera.

"Of course," Erica grinned.

"Erica?" Joseph smiled while standing beside Clarisse and lent over her a little "Hey, how are you?"

"I'm good, what about you both?" She asked "Happy Anniversary to you both, sorry I couldn't be there."

"It's ok darling," Joseph smiled while putting his arm around Clarisse's shoulders as she looked at him then at the camera "We will come over and see you soon."

"You better," Erica giggled and smiled when she noticed Joseph moving his arm around Clarisse, placing his hand on her chest "I miss you guys so much." She said sadly.

"We miss you too darling," Clarisse answered while putting her hand on Josephs "But thank god for this video chat?" She smiled.

"Yes, thank god." Erica smiled "Well I best go before I wake up everyone else."

"Ok darling, thank you for calling." Clarisse smiled.

"Call us back later or tomorrow so we can speak with our Grandchildren." Joseph smiled.

"Of course Daddy," Erica smiled "Love you both." She said and blew them a kiss.

"Goodbye sweetheart." Clarisse smiled and hung up.

"We really must go out soon and see them." Joseph said looking at her while standing up.

"Yes I agree." Clarisse nodded.

"Anyway, I just came to let you know that I got to nip out for a bit." He said checking he had everything "I won't be long, I promise."

"Ok," She said and watched him lean over and kiss her cheek "See you later then."

"You will." He nodded and left her office, heading down to his car when something caught his eye.

"Daddy?" Olivia asked while standing behind him as he lent over, checking his car "What are you doing?" She asked.

"Hmmm that's odd." He said standing up and looked at her "I haven't drove this car for a while, but it has a dent in it." He said putting his hands on his hips, not taking his eyes from the car when Olivia gasped "Olivia," He said looking at her "Why did you gasp?" He asked.

"Um..." She said and started laughing "That's a funny story actually, did Mom never tell you?" She asked.

"Tell me what?" He asked as she laughed nervously.

"Well you remember when we went to the store, the day you came out of hospital?" She asked as he nodded "Well I'm surprised she never got it fixed actually, because it's been like 10 weeks." She said and laughed nervously again.

"What are you trying to tell me?" He asked.

"Mom grabbed your car keys by mistake, I offered to go and get her car keys but she just said we'd take your car that day." She smiled.

"She doesn't like driving this one though because it's too big." He said.

"That's what she said, she doesn't like it because of that fact but well we had to get to the store before it closed so we just took yours." Olivia smiled "When she was reversing back she accidentally bumped into another car." She asked as he gasped and looked back at his car "It's really not that big though Daddy."

"It's not the point," He said looking back at Olivia "She never told me," He smirked "I'm going to have a bit of fun with this I think." He nodded.

"You can't tell her I told you, she'd kill me." Olivia gasped.

"Don't worry, I will get it out of her another way." He nodded and moved around to the door, opening it.

"Maybe it slipped her mind with you being poorly and everything." Olivia said.

"Maybe," He nodded about to get in the car but stopped and stepped back "Do me a favor and don't tell her I know?"

"Ok," Olivia nodded "You're keeping a secret for me so I can keep one for you." She smiled.

"Thank you flower." Joseph nodded and climbed in the car.

As he drove off Olivia headed inside, finding everyone in the kitchen having a laugh over coffee, joining them. Shortly after Maxwell came through the door carrying a huge red rose bouquet.

"These just came for you, Your Majesty." He smiled down at her.

"Aren't they lovely," Charlotte smiled as Clarisse stood up and took them from him.

"Thank you Maxwell," She smiled taking the card "Who delivered them?"

"The flower shop manager." He smiled.

"Ok, thank you." Clarisse nodded while moving over to the counter, laying them down as he left.

"What's wrong Mom?" Olivia asked as everyone at the table looked at each other as she read the card to herself "Mom?" She asked again.

"Nothing." Clarisse said shaking her head and walked out.

"Mom?" Olivia called out after her.

"What's that about?" Charlotte asked.

"Beats me." She said standing up and took the card as Ally took the flowers over to the sink "Well they are from Daddy." She said handing the card to Charlotte and sat back down.

"I wonder why she left then." Charlotte said and looked up as she shrugged.

A short time later as everyone got on with what they needed to do, Charlotte headed to Clarisse's office, hearing her sobbing she slowly pushed open the door, her heart breaking at seeing her crying on the couch. Pulling up the door she stepped away from the door and called Pierre, waiting for him to answer as she walked into the family living room.

"Hello you?" He smiled to himself.

"Pierre can you talk?" Charlotte asked.

"Of course, what's wrong?" He asked.

"Your Mom, that's what is." Charlotte said looking towards the door "She's sat in her office crying her eyes out."

"What, why?" Pierre asked.

"I don't know." Charlotte answered "You need to come and talk to her."

"I will be there as soon as I can." He said.

"Ok, bye." She said hanging up just as the door opened "Hey Maxwell."

"Sorry I didn't realize it was you in here, is everything alright?" He asked.

"Yes, thank you." Charlotte smiled and walked out.

A short time later Pierre arrived and headed straight to Clarisse's office, knocking on the door before walking straight in. Standing still as Clarisse spun around and glared at him.

"What's wrong Mom?" He asked while pushing up the door as she jumped up.

"Nothing," She said watching him walk over and stand in front of her.

"This don't look like nothing?" He whispered and watched her start to cry again "Come on tell me, what's wrong?" He asked while wrapping his arms around her.

After a few moments they sat down and Pierre handed her the box of tissues.

Laughing a little "Thank you." She said and sniffed while taking one.

"Now are you going to tell me why you are crying?" He asked and watched her wipe her eyes.

"It's just something stupid, I got upset when Maxwell brought me the flowers that had been delivered by the manager of the flower shop." She said looking at him "In all the years that we've been together he never once let the manager bring me the flowers, he always brought them." She said thinking about it "And with him hardly being here lately, I can't help but think..." She started crying again.

"Mom," Pierre whispered while leaning over and put his arm around her shoulders "Tell me?" He whispered.

"I think he's having an affair." She whispered and looked at him as he looked at her in surprise.


	39. Chapter 39

"Oh Mom, I'm sure that's not true." He said watching her wipe her eyes "He would never do that to you."

"Then where is he?" She said looking back at him "He should be here, not off somewhere else."

"I don't know Mom, I wish I did." Pierre said sadly.

"For the last five weeks he's hardly been here, today is our first anniversary and he's not even here." She said looking down as a couple tears escaped her eyes "He couldn't even bring the flowers himself and yesterday, well..." She whispered closing her eyes.

"What happened yesterday?" He asked as he rubbed her back.

"He was out all day," She said looking at him "He only arrived home moments before you arrived and he was wearing different cloths to what he left in that morning."

"Did you ask him why?" He asked.

"I did, he said he had an accident with his drink." She answered.

"Well maybe he did." Pierre answered "Mom I think you're jumping to conclusions here, he would never cheat on you, ever." He whispered as she started crying again "I'm sorry Mom." He whispered and wrapped his arms around her as she cried on his chest.

After he made sure she was ok he left, pulling up in a drive way a short time later. Heading up to the door as it opened.

"What are you doing here?" Joseph asked.

"I've come about Mom, do you have any idea what you're doing to her?" He asked while walking in.

"What do you mean?" Joseph asked while shutting the door and turned to him.

"I've just had her crying on my chest for the last couple hours, Dad she thinks your having an affair." Pierre said as Joseph looked at him in surprise "I know what your doing, so does the girls but she doesn't and she's broken." He added as they headed into the kitchen "You need to tell her and soon."

"I will, tonight." He said getting them a bottle of water each and sat at the table.

"She was also upset that you didn't bring her the flowers like you have done every time you have bought her some over the years." He said opening the bottle and looked at him before taking a couple sips before looking back at him "She misses you Dad, she nearly lost you several weeks ago and now she thinks she's losing you to another woman, I hate lying to her Dad, seriously."

"I know Pierre, I know." Joseph nodded while watching him put the lid back on his bottle "This isn't how it's meant to be." He added and looked down while shaking his head.

"Look if I can get her here tonight are you going to be ready?" Pierre asked as Joseph looked up "I think once she see's this place and knows what's going on everything will be fine."

"I hope so and yes, but how are you going to get her here?" He asked.

"I have a friend who owes me a favor." Pierre smirked "What time do you want her here by?"

"Say 6?" Joseph asked looking at him.

"Deal." He said holding his hand out for him "She will be here for 6." He smiled as Joseph shook his hand "Boy you sure do have a lot of making up to do."

"I know." Joseph nodded and laughed with Pierre.

After Joseph gave him a tour of the place they stood in the driveway talking for a few moments before Pierre left for home.

"Just make sure you are ready," Pierre smirked at him and turned to the place "I know for sure she'd love this place." He smiled back at him "You done a good job, be proud."

"I will be if your Mom likes it." He said watching Pierre open the door.

"Trust me, she will." Pierre nodded and climbed in the car "See you later."

"Yes you will." He nodded and shut the door.

As Pierre drove away Joseph waved him off before heading back inside.

When he pulled up outside the Palace he grabbed his phone, made sure no one was around before dialing a number and sat waiting for them to answer.

"Motaz." Came a voice seconds later.

"Hi it's Pierre, I need to call in that favor you owe me?" Pierre smirked towards the garden when he saw Clarisse walking with Lena and Charlotte.

"Of course Pierre, what can I do for you my friend." Motaz asked.

"Let me explain." Pierre smiled to himself and went on to explain what he needed.

Finishing the call just as Clarisse, Charlotte and Lena headed over to him.

"What are you doing here?" Charlotte asked as she stood next to him.

"I came to see you of course." He smiled and kissed her before putting his arm around her shoulders and looked at Clarisse "Are you feeling better now?"

"I am a little, thank you." Clarisse nodded and put her arms around Lena's shoulders as she stood behind her and rested her chin on top of Lena's head "Are you staying for some tea?" She asked.

"Are you making it?" He asked as she nodded "Then I am staying for tea." He chuckled and kissed Charlotte again as they all headed towards the stairs.

Walking through the doors moments later as Ally appeared.

"Your Majesty, you have a call waiting in your office." Ally smiled over at her.

"Ok, be right there." Clarisse said looking towards her then at the others "Meet you in the kitchen." She smiled and headed into her office as the others headed into the kitchen.

"What are you smirking at?" Charlotte asked while putting her hand on his chest.

"No reason." He smiled down at her as they walked through to the kitchen.

"You're up to something, I know it." Charlotte smirked as he let her walk on in front.

"Maybe I am, maybe I'm not." Pierre smiled and sat at the table.

"You always give it away when you are up to something Pierre," Lena smiled "You have the same cheeky smile as Mom."

"That's true," Charlotte smiled as Lena giggled "You do and I never noticed until just now."

Moments later Clarisse walked through the door "Some birthday and anniversary this is turning out to be." She said walking over to sort them out some tea.

"What's wrong?" Charlotte asked.

"Well first of all my own husband isn't even here," She said turning to them "And that was the Prime Minister on the phone, he's called an important meeting across town this evening that I need to attend." She sighed and turned back to the counter as Pierre smirked.

"Pierre?" Charlotte whispered when she noticed him sat smiling to himself like a fool "Do you have something to do with this?" She asked.

"No." He smiled at her as she gave him a glare "What?" He whispered back.

"You wait!" Charlotte whispered back as Clarisse turned around.

"Pierre you need to be there too." Clarisse said looking at him as his face fell.

"Why?" He asked as Charlotte started laughing.

"I don't know he didn't say," Clarisse shrugged "Just said that we both need to be there and we need to arrive by 6." She sighed and turned back to the counter.

"Your face was a picture then." Charlotte whispered as Pierre winked at her "What are you up to?" She asked.

"I will tell you later." He quickly whispered as Clarisse brought the tea tray over and placed it on the table "Thank you for the tea Mom, though I just realized it should of been me making it seeing though it's your birthday today." He smiled.

"Oh it doesn't matter, it doesn't even feel like my birthday anyway." She said looking up at them "It's just like a normal day this year." She added followed with a sigh and looked at Lena "So much for having a day off darling." She added as Lena nodded.

* * *

Later that evening after Clarisse spent an hour trying to find something to wear and settling on a tailored knee length business dress she headed downstairs to find Pierre stood in the foyer waiting for her.

"You look nice." He smiled as she put her bag on the table and slipped on her knee length matching jacket and done the one button up as she stood beside him.

"Thank you." She said checking her bag and looked at him "Shall we leave?" She sighed as they headed towards the door "I don't know where Joseph is, I left him a voice mail message telling him that I had to go to a meeting." She said looking back at him.

"Did he call back?" He asked as they made their way down the stairs.

"No," She said shaking her head "I haven't heard from him all day." She said looking back at him "Luckily Lena is staying over at Livy's tonight."

"That's good." He smiled as they made their way over to the car.

As they left the Palace Clarisse's phone beeped, reaching down for her bag she checked her phone as Pierre kept an eye between her and the road.

"Well he finally replied." She said rereading the message.

"What does he say?" He asked, keeping his eyes on the road.

"He just said sorry he wasn't here today and that he will see me tonight when I return." She whispered and put her phone back in her bag before looking out the window with a sigh.

Pierre smirked to himself as he focused on the road, pulling into a driveway not long after as Clarisse looked at him in confusion.

"What are we doing here?" She asked looking at him.

"Dropping you off." He smiled and pushed the button to release her buckle "Look at the porch Mom?" He smirked at her as she looked out the front window at the porch, seeing Joseph stood in the door way with the light behind him.

"What's going on?" She asked while stepping out the car, grabbing her bag before she walked around the front of the car "What's going on Joe?" She asked as Pierre stepped out the car.

"Happy Anniversary my Clari Bear," He said holding out his hand to her as she walked up the stairs towards him "And Happy Birthday." He smiled while pulling her closer "This is my present to you." He smiled "Because I love you and only you."

"What, I don't understand?" She asked looking at him as he undone the button to her jacket and wrapped his arms around her under the jacket as he buried his face in the crook of her neck.

"Enjoy your night Mom." Pierre smiled and started laughing as she put her hand out, pointing towards him.

"Did you know?" She called out as he just laughed and climbed back in the car "Did he know?" She asked Joseph as he lifted his head.

"Yes, they all did." He smiled and kissed her several times before kissing her slowly.

After Pierre reversed the car he looked over as Clarisse snaked her arms around Joseph's shoulders as they stood kissing on the porch, he couldn't help but chuckle at the sight before driving away leaving them too it.

Breaking of the kiss a few moments later Joseph looked deep in her eyes as she looked into his.

"I know I have a lot of explaining to do about where I've been..." He stopped when she put her hand up, placing her forefinger on his lips.

"Tell me this is where you've been everyday?" She asked studying his face as he nodded "Then you don't have to explain anything at all." She smiled and kissed him again as he lowered his hands, cupping her backside as she giggled.

"I will give you the tour after dinner," He smiled while taking her hand and led her inside, pushing the door up and locked it as she slowly walked in and slipped off her jacket.

"Is this really ours?" She asked while turning to him as he took her jacket.

"It is." He smiled and took her hand "I thought it was about time we had a different place to come to when we want it to be just the two of us." He smiled back at her while leading her through to the dining room, smiling as she gasped "Well this is the dining room, as you can see." He chuckled and handed her a glass of wine.

"I can, it's lovely." She smiled and took the glass "Thank you so much."

After dinner they remained at the table, talking and laughing together something they haven't done together for a very long time.

"Clari?" Joseph started as she sipped her drink "Did you really think I was having an affair?" He asked, looking up into her eyes as she put her glass down.

"I did," She nodded honestly "And you can't really blame me, you disappear everyday for the last 5 weeks and yesterday with coming home in a different set of cloths, what do you expect me to think?" She asked while taking hold of the bottom of her glass and slowly turned it around on the spot.

"I know, I did have an accident though but with paint." He said as she looked at him "I was painting and got some on my cloths, I couldn't tell you it was paint though could I?" He smiled as she looked at him while shaking her head.

"We are ok, aren't we?" She asked and watched him turn his chair a little to face her.

"Listen to me," He started while leaning into her and put his hands down either side of her, resting them on the edge of the chair beside her thighs "We are more than ok, I promise." He smiled and kissed her several times as she put her hands on the back of his arms "And no matter what happens to us, everyday spent with you is the best day of my life." He whispered against her lips before pulling back just a little.

"I love you." She whispered looking into his eyes.

"I love you more." He smiled and kissed her slowly as she put her arms up, placing her hands on the back of his head, breaking apart a few moments later.

"Shall we clear up these dinner things before you give me the grand tour?" She asked looking at the table then looked back at him.

"Sure." He smiled and stood up while taking her hand and kissed the back of it as she stood up, smiling up at him.

After they cleared away the dinner things, Joseph took her by the hand and led her around the ground floor.

"And this is the living room." He smiled back at her as they walked through the door.

Looking around with a smile and noticed the huge fire place and photo above it "Aww the one when we are walking on the beach, a year ago today." She smiled as he stepped closer, putting his arm around her back.

"Of course," He smiled at her then back at the picture "I was going to put a big family one up there, but figured what was the point with it still growing." He said looking back at her as she nodded in agreement.

"Well I love this one." She smiled while stepping closer and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"And I thought with the fire place when we are here and its cold we could snuggle in front of it." He said wrapping his arms around her shoulders "And maybe make love next to it." He whispered as she lifted her head and looked into his eyes.

"That sounds very romantic." She smiled and reached up, kissing him "I can't wait." She said stepping back.

"Neither can I." He smiled and took her hand leading her back out to the hall "And now the upstairs." He smiled, leading her up the stairs.

Leading her straight to the master bedroom, where he just couldn't wait any longer. Pushing up the door behind them as Clarisse turned and walked backwards a couple steps.

"And this," He smiled while turning to her "This is our bedroom." He smirked.

"And what about the rest of the upstairs?" She asked putting her hands together behind her back as he stepped closer.

"It can wait, we have all night." He smiled and put his hands on her sides while stepping her back, closer to the bed.

"Are you sure?" She asked while looking up into his eyes.

"I am, the Doctor said I'm good to go now that I can do stairs." He smiled and started laughing as she raised her eyebrow.

"But..." She started and stopped while looking at him as he nodded.

"Yes, he said back then if I can walk up a set of stairs then I can make love." He smirked while locking his arms around her waist, taking hold of her hands "So what do you say?"

"Well if you are sure you can then I am willing to try." She smiled up at him as he lowered his head and began kissing her slowly.

After a few moments of kissing they removed her dress so she was stood in just her bra and panties, still kissing each other as she started undoing his shirt buttons. Pushing it over his shoulders seconds later when they stopped kissing.

"What the?" Clarisse gasped and ran her hand over his chest "What's this?" She asked looking back up at him.

"My tattoo," He whispered and watched her look back down at it while pressing her hand against it "It's your hand print, placed as you would of guessed by now, over my heart." He said watching her.

"My Life, My World." She whispered as she read the words underneath and looked back at him "When did you get this done?"

"A few weeks ago." He smiled "I got it because I want you to know," He started while putting his hand up on top of hers "That you are my life and you are my world, forever and always." He whispered and looked into her eyes "And well, you own my heart." He smiled.

Looking up at him with tears in her eyes "That's so romantic." She whispered while removing her hand and looked back at it "How did you even know my hand print?"

"Remember that sticky stuff you accidentally put your hand on about 3 weeks ago?" He asked.

"You did that?" She exclaimed as he laughed with a nod "I can't believe you did that." She said as he put his hands on her sides.

"That was the only way I was going to get it without you asking why." He whispered and kissed her a couple times as she put her arms up, locking them around his neck.

Laying on the bed a short time later. Joseph knelt between Clarisse's legs as he hooked her panties from under her and slowly removed them before kissing the inside of her ankle with a cheeky smile. Leaning forward while placing one hand on the bed beside her as she arched her back and brought her knees up. Looking down between their bodies as he lowered himself, filling her completely as he rested his body down on hers.

"Mmm you feel so good Clari." He whispered in her ear while moving his arms up over her shoulders and placed his hands on the top of her head, beginning to rock his hips slowly against her.

Moments later however he raised himself up and looked down at her as she looked up at him "What's wrong?" She asked and watched him lower his head and kiss her a couple times "Joseph?" She whispered as he pulled out of her and climbed of the bed "Joe?" She exclaimed as he walked into the bathroom, slamming the door behind him.

Sitting up in confusion she grabbed the robe from the back of the door and slipped it on before walking into the bathroom. Stopping when she saw him stood in his boxers and hands on the sink counter his head down, her heart broke at the sight.

Moving closer while holding the robe closed, she made him move his arm and stepped between him and the sink as he put his hand back on the counter beside her.

"Talk to me?" She whispered and watched him lift his head before standing up straight "Please?" She said moving her hands up, framing his face as her robe opened.

"I can't do it, I've lost it." He whispered and closed his eyes.

"Oh darling, that's alright." She whispered and watched him open his eyes "Honestly, it doesn't matter."

"It does to me, I wanted this night to be romantic and I've ruined it." He said as she lowered her hands and wrapped them around his waist.

"What did you say to me earlier?" She asked as he shrugged "You said and I quote 'No matter what happens to us, everyday spent with you is the best day of my life.'" She smiled "Well I mean that too." She whispered.

"I'm sorry." He whispered and wrapped his arms around her shoulders, burying his face in the crook of her neck.

"You don't need to be sorry, now how about we go to bed and snuggle?" She smiled.

"Yeah." He nodded and kissed her.

"Good." She smiled and took his hand leading him through to the bed "As to me, that's romantic too." She smiled back at him.

"Thank you." He whispered and stood watching as she turned to him.

"You're welcome." She smiled.

Moments later they were snuggled together in bed, both drifting of to sleep a short time later.


	40. Chapter 40

_Hello to all my loyal fans! _

_You have no idea how much it means to me to know that you are still reading, reviewing and sticking around. I can't Thank You enough for all the support, I really am thankful to each of you, Thank you SO much! _

_I apologize that this part is going to be a long one, I figured with me writing a few short parts recently I would give you a long one lol!_

**_This part has to come with an extra M warning! It's pure smut and lots of it! If you aren't all that keen on that much smut then don't read it. If you do read it and do not like it then please don't review telling me it's bad as I have warned you and your review will be removed. _**

_And now to all those lovely people who do enjoy lots of C&J loving and smut, Enjoy!_

xXx

The following week.

It was the early hours of Saturday morning when Joseph aroused from a deep sleep, climbing out of the bed he headed into the bathroom. It was only when he started coming back out that he realized he had a problem. Standing still for a few seconds to awake properly he wondered if he should wake Clarisse, climbing back into bed beside her as she turned onto her side he decided he was going to have to wake her.

"Clarisse," He whispered while rubbing her arm "Wake up, please?" He whispered as her eyes flung open.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"I have a problem." He whispered and took her hand.

"What kind of problem?" She asked and watched him lean closer, whispering it in her ear then pulled back with a smile "Really?" She asked and lifted the sheets up while lifting her head to look under them. Looking back at Joseph seconds later she smiled "Yes you do." She smiled and watched him quickly move under the covers, removing her pajama bottoms and panties as she removed her night shirt.

Kneeling between her legs as he lent forward, placing one hand on the bed beside her as she kept her eyes on him. Rubbing the tip up and down her center a few times before lifting his head, looking into her eyes as he pushed into her, resting his body down on hers as he buried himself deep inside. Smiling against her neck as she tilted her head a little while placing her hands on his sides and brought her legs up, resting them against his hips as he began thrusting in and out slowly.

Lifting his head he smiled down at her while moving his arms up, slipping them under her shoulders as he went just a little bit faster tipping over the edge moments later, followed by Clarisse. Sharing a deep passionate kiss as he slipped out and rolled beside her, pulling her closer smiling against her hair as she rested her head on his chest and extended her arm around his waist.

"You realize something?" Clarisse whispered while lifting her head.

"What?" He asked while running his fingers through her hair, smiling lovingly at her.

"That was the first time we made love in this bed." She smiled and watched him rest his head back down.

"Beautiful." He smiled as she kissed his chest before resting her head back down.

"What time is it?" Clarisse asked as he turned his head to look.

"Just gone 4." He smiled as she gasped and lifted her head.

"I can't believe you woke me up so early." She smiled teasing him.

"I'm sorry I couldn't help it." He laughed as she rested her head back down on his chest.

"You're lucky that I love you." She smiled.

"Yes, I am lucky." He grinned, caressing the back of her neck as he closed his eyes.

After a couple more hours sleep they headed downstairs for breakfast, then after Clarisse saw Joseph off to golf with James, Olivia's husband, she headed to her office to make a start on the paper work and to return some calls.

Stopping at noon to have lunch with her Dad and Lena before returning to settle back in her office to finish the paper work. When not long after her phone rang, knowing it was an inside like she answered it.

"Hello Ally." Clarisse smiled not taking her eyes from the piece of paper that lay before her on the desk.

"Your Majesty, Olivia is on the phone, may I put the call through." She asked.

"Of course you can." Clarisse smiled and waited for the line to connect.

"Mom?" Olivia whispered.

"Hello darling," Clarisse smiled.

"I need you, I need to go to hospital and I can't get hold of James." She said starting to cry.

"What's wrong darling," Clarisse said her eyes shooting up.

"Please just come get me, I will explain on the way to hospital." Olivia exclaimed and hung up.

Clarisse moved fast to go grab her handbag and car keys, looking for a guard to inform that she was leaving and finding no one she just carried on but as she reached her car she stopped when she realized she had grabbed Joseph's car keys again. She didn't have time to go looking for hers so she decided to just take his.

Quickly jumping in, she sped away from the Palace and headed down the driveway, waving at the guard as she drove through the gates. Pulling up outside Olivia's home a short time later she jumped out and locked the car as she rushed away up the path just as Olivia opened the door.

"What's the matter sweetheart?" She asked stepping in as she pushed up the door.

"It hurts so bad," Olivia cried while trying to slip on her jacket.

"What does?" Clarisse asked while helping her with her jacket.

"My stomach," Olivia whispered "Mom I'm pregnant." She added as Clarisse gasped.

"Well let's get you to the hospital." She said jumping in protective mode and helped her out the door.

Locking the house up before rushing after Olivia as she carried on to the car, helping her inside and shut the door before rushing around the drivers side and jumped in. Quickly doing up her belt and started the car while keeping an eye on her.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Clarisse asked as she sped away really fast from the house as Olivia screamed.

"MOM!" She exclaimed covering her eyes "You nearly hit that car."

"No I didn't?" Clarisse said looking in the rear view mirror while putting her hand up to the car following behind "He was miles away." She said looking at her quickly before looking back at the road "How far along are you sweetheart?" She asked while stopping at the end of her road, checking both ways was clear before pulling out.

"Just a couple weeks." She whispered, keeping her eyes closed as Clarisse sped onto the main road "Remind me never to get in the car with you again, please?"

"Why?" Clarisse asked while checking the mirrors.

"Because when you go into this mode you are scary and with you driving Dad's car again, it's even more scarier." She whispered.

"Aww I'm sorry darling," She said reaching over and rubbed her leg "We will be at the hospital soon, I promise."

"Mom, please keep both hands on the wheel, I beg you." Olivia exclaimed while grabbing her phone "I'm going to try James and Daddy again." She said.

"Ok sweetheart." Clarisse nodded while keeping an eye on the road.

Leaving them both voice mail messages before putting her phone back in her pocket with a sigh. Looking across at Clarisse as she focused on the road.

"You know its because your going fast in Daddy's car that's freaking me out, right?" Olivia asked "If we were in your car I wouldn't care."

"I do I'm sorry." Clarisse answered while looking at her quickly then back at the road "I just want to get you to the hospital, I'm sorry sweetheart."

"I love you Mom and thank you." She said as they came to a stop at lights.

"I love you too sweetheart." Clarisse smiled while reaching over and cupped her cheek for a second before driving on.

Watching her a few moments more she couldn't help but smile to herself, looking away while shaking her head.

"So you and Daddy finally got it on then huh?" She asked looking back at Clarisse as she just smiled "I knew it."

"How?" Clarisse exclaimed while stretching her hands out on the steering wheel "How do you know?" She added and looked at her for a second "Is it always that obvious?"

"Yes." Olivia nodded "You always glow, you have that silly smirk always playing on your lips and.." She said while leaning closer and put the tip of her finger on Clarisse's neck "Daddy left his mark again."

"I didn't see one earlier?" She said checking the mirrors as they turned onto the road leading to the hospital.

"It's not as big as he normally does," She smirked "But there is one there." She added.

"Well that can't be helped." Clarisse smirked as she pulled up outside the hospital doors "You go in and let them know you are here while I go and park this car."

"Ok." Olivia nodded while opening the door and climbed out.

After Clarisse parked the car she rushed in to see Olivia stood waiting for her where they headed up to the floor they needed to be on. Being seen straight away and finding out that everything was OK both Olivia and Clarisse sighed in relief.

As the Midwife finished talking to Olivia, Clarisse checked her phone to see she had a message from Joseph letting her know that they were on their way.

"I will be back in a minute." The Midwife smiled and left them alone as Clarisse put her phone away.

"I had a message from your Dad, they are on their way." Clarisse smiled while standing beside her.

"Yeah, about that..." Olivia started just as James burst into the room.

"Is everything ok?" He gasped, putting his hands on his hips trying to catch his breath as Clarisse turned to him.

"Yes, everything's fine, Livy and the baby are fine." Clarisse smiled just as Joseph came rushing in.

"Mom?" Livy exclaimed as Joseph looked at her then Clarisse.

"You're pregnant?" James said while walking over to the bed as Clarisse realized that she just told him.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't know you didn't know." Clarisse said as they both looked at her.

"It's alright Mom," Livy smiled at her then looked at James with a nod "I am."

"Wow," He smiled and leaned over, kissing her.

As Clarisse stood smiling at them Joseph put his hand on her back, smiling as she turned around to face him and motioned that they go outside. Grabbing her bag she followed, leaving James and Olivia on their own.

"Are you ok? You know with..." He paused while putting his hands on the tops of her arms as she nodded.

"I am," She answered looking into his eyes "Thank you for checking." She smiled and kissed him while giving him a hug.

After a few moments Olivia and James came out the room.

"Ok Mom, I need to ask you something." Olivia asked.

"Ok darling, what would you like to ask me?" She said putting her hands up to cup her face and brush her hair back out of her face.

"This family dinner tonight, would you mind if me and James skip it? After what happened today I just want to stay home and rest." Olivia asked while putting her hands up on Clarisse's wrists.

"Of course darling, that's absolutely fine." Clarisse smiled and kissed her forehead then wrapped her arms around her shoulders "We will head out now, call us later ok?" She said stepping back and watched as Joseph hugged her.

"We will, don't worry and thanks for rushing me here Mom, even if you did scare me." Olivia smiled.

"You're welcome darling." Clarisse smiled back.

Heading down to the car as she dug out the car keys from her bag, handing them to Joseph as they headed across the car park.

"Are they mine?" He asked as she nodded "I'm not driving us home," He said stopping and put his arms up "You drove it here, so you drive it back." He smirked at her as they carried on to the car.

"Fine, I will." She smiled and got in the car.

Leaving a few moments later.

"You know, you drive it pretty well." Joseph smiled while watching her.

"Of course, I'm getting used to driving such a big car now." She smiled, keeping her eyes on the road and her hands on the steering wheel "I actually enjoy it now." She added with a smile.

"Well you should be used to it by now, you've had plenty of practice." He said cheekily as they came to a stop at lights and started laughing as she slapped his leg "What was that for?" He laughed while looking at her.

"You know why." She said turning her wedding ring around and started moving the car slowly forward before speeding off.

"Oh I like it when you go fast." He smirked.

"Joseph," She started while shaking her head "Stop it." She said quickly looking at him then back at the road.

"You know we have a couple hours, do you fancy driving us to our house for some fun?" He asked while putting his arm over, placing his hand on the back of her neck.

"Which way is it?" She asked looking at him "It's the other way, isn't it?" She asked looking back at the road.

"Yeah, it's back that way." He said removing his hand.

"Hold on then." She smiled and done a U turn as Joseph laughed.

"Naughty naughty, I like it." He smiled as she laughed while leaning forward and adjusted her seat belt.

Arriving at their house a short time later, parking the car they both got out and rushed up the stairs to the porch. Once the door was closed, Joseph grabbed hold of Clarisse and pinned her back against the wall kissing his way down her jaw and neck while lowering himself a little.

"Maybe we should move this upstairs?" She whispered between kisses and grabbed at the bottom of his tee shirt pulling it off over his head, quickly pressing her lips against his again.

"Yes, lets." He smiled as they stumbled over to the stairs, both tripping up them with Joseph nearly landing on Clarisse as she gasped out and started laughing "Oh my god," Joseph exclaimed as Clarisse tipped her head back while laughing "Are you ok?" He asked.

"Yes," She nodded and grabbed hold of the banister "I'm fine." She laughed pulling herself up and felt his hands on her hips as they hurried up the stairs "Someones eager?" She smiled as they rushed into the bedroom.

Kicking the door closed with his foot as they stumbled over to the bed, removing each others clothes as they went. Falling onto the bed seconds later, as Joseph positioned himself between Clarisse's legs, his hands on the bed beside her shoulders, his head low kissing her as she put her hands up framing his face, moving one to the back of his head as she brought her legs up.

"Mmmm," She moaned upon feeling his erection against her center.

"I'm going to take you so hard, you won't be able to walk afterwards." He whispered and raised his head, looking into her eyes.

"Is that a promise?" She smiled and lifted her head, kissing him as he pushed himself deep inside of her, making her moan as he filled her completely.

"I love it when you moan in my ear." He whispered in her ear before burying his face in the crook of her neck.

"And I love it when you take me hard." She whispered and licked her lips as he turned her head to look at her.

Within seconds he'd gone from slow to hard and fast, raising himself up as he grinded against her both moaning with each hard thrust. Watching Clarisse as she put her arms up, placing her hands on the headboard above her head with a giggle as she locked her legs around his.

"Oh god Clari." He moaned, lowering himself and kissed her a couple times before pushing himself back up going even faster.

"Stop, Joe stop." Clarisse laughed feeling her head getting closer to the board "Stop a minute."

"What's wrong?" He asked coming to a stop.

"My heads nearly hitting the board." She smiled and gasped as he pulled out of her, grabbing her legs and pulled her down the bed quickly "Oh my." She giggled and lifted her head as he thrust back into her "Oh yes." She moaned tipping her head back as he started nipping and sucking at her neck "Oh god Joe." She moaned, placing her hands on his lower back.

Hitting all the right spots for them both as he continued to grind hard against her, climaxing moments later still thrusting slowly as he rested his body down on top of hers, smiling as she came too. Digging her nails in his back as he kissed her shoulder before burying his face in the crook of her neck again.

"Mmm, oh god." She moaned, trying to catch her breath while running her hands up and down his back, before placing one hand on the back of his head, running her fingers through his hair "That was amazing." She whispered as he nodded in agreement.

"It's been a while." He said lifting his head, looking down into her eyes as she nodded.

"I certainly do enjoy 'big' things, don't I?" Clarisse said cheekily as he laughed on top of her.

"You can say that again." He smiled and kissed her several times.

* * *

Arriving home a couple hours later. Pulling into his parking space Joseph jumped out the car and rushed around to open Clarisse's door for her as she checked her phone.

"Why thank you." She smiled and stepped out the car slowly while putting her phone back in her bag and gasped as he pinned her against the car playfully "What are you doing?"

"I just remembered I needed to ask you something," He smirked "Would you happen to have any idea how I ended up with a dent in my car?" He asked and watched her slowly smile "Ahh so you do have an idea about it then?"

"No, I didn't say that." She smiled "But I did hear it got hit by a car."

"While parked here outside the Palace?" He asked teasing her.

"You know it was me don't you?" She asked as he nodded "I'm sorry I completely forgot to tell you and get it fixed."

"It doesn't matter," He smiled and kissed her while shutting the door "I honestly don't mind." He smiled while putting his hands on her sides and lowered himself just a little, kissing her slowly as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Breaking the kiss several moments later Clarisse smiled against his lips while opening her eyes, pulling her head back just slightly "Promise me something?" She smiled and kissed him.

"What kind of promise?" He smiled and kissed her back.

"Don't take me home tonight, until I'm drunk, Ok?" She asked with a smile.

"I will try my best." He smiled and kissed her several times, locking his arms around her as they began kissing slowly.

"Mom? Dad?" Cara exclaimed and laughed as they both stopped and looked at her in surprise.

"Cara?" Joseph exclaimed while stepping back, leaving one of his hands on Clarisse's side.

"Hey?" She smiled giving them both a hug "I'm here for this dinner tonight remember?" She giggled.

"Oh, yes of course." Clarisse laughed while brushing her hands through her hair "I best go and start getting ready." She laughed nervously and started walking away.

"Is she ok?" Cara asked while watching her rush up the stairs then looked at Joseph as they made their way towards the stairs.

"Yes she's brilliant, why?" He asked with a smile.

"Oh." She chuckled "No reason." She smiled.

After everyone was ready they headed to Joseph's favorite restaurant for a family meal.

Remaining at the table after dinner and while waiting for their desserts, Joseph went to get another round of drinks for everyone. Bringing his own and Clarisse's back to the table, as the waiter brought the rest over. Putting her glass of wine down as she took a bite of her dessert, which had arrived moments before.

"Thank you darling," Clarisse smiled while picking it up and took a couple sips as he sat down "Did you not order dessert?" She asked looking back at him as he shook his head while putting his arm along the back of her chair "Would you like some of mine?" She asked turning into him a little.

"No it's ok, thank you though." He smiled and took a sip of his drink before putting the glass back on the table.

"Well let me know if you change your mind?" She smiled at him then turned to Charlotte, who sat beside her.

As she sat talking to Charlotte for a few moments, Rose couldn't help but smile as she sat watching her from across the table. Turning back to Joseph, Clarisse smiled as he lent closer and whispered something in her ear that was clearly funny as she started laughing before he moved his head away. Feeding him some of her dessert seconds later before sharing a kiss, Rose smiled while turning her head to Cara realizing that she was also watching them.

"I really don't know why we are all here for, it's like they are in their own world when they get all romantic over each other." Rose smiled as Cara looked at her with a nod.

"I agree with that." She smiled and looked back at her parents as Clarisse giggled with Joseph leaning into her again, whispering something in her ear before resting his forehead against the side of her head, smiling to himself.

Leaving the restaurant a couple hours later, Joseph and Clarisse headed to their house with Pierre and Charlotte as Cara and Rose took Lena home. And as Pierre took Charlotte on a house tour, Clarisse and Joseph stayed down in the kitchen getting the drinks ready.

"This place is beautiful." Charlotte smiled while sitting down at the kitchen table next to Pierre "You did a great job, Dad." She smiled at Joseph as Pierre sat down beside her.

"Thanks." He smiled and sipped his drink.

"Is this your first time here?" Clarisse asked while looking at her, feeling Joseph's hand on her back.

"It is, Pierre kept updating me and showing me pictures he took on his phone." She smiled back at Pierre then back at Clarisse "But it's different when you can actually see it in person." She nodded.

"I agree with that." Clarisse smiled while leaning forward, resting her elbow on the table and her chin on her hand as Joseph ran his hand up and down her back "Oh by the way Charlotte, I got you a lemonade? If you don't want that, that's fine." She smiled "I can get you something else."

"Oh no that's fine," Charlotte smiled while picking up her drink "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Clarisse smiled while crossing her legs under the table.

"I think I'm going to take this upstairs, I suddenly became very tired." Charlotte said while standing up.

"Are you ok?" Pierre said looking at her and stood up "Did you want me to come with you?" He asked.

"Yea I'm fine, and No you stay down here I will be fine." Charlotte smiled and kissed him "Thank you for dinner." She smiled and kissed Joseph and Clarisse goodnight "See you in the morning?"

"Of course darling." Clarisse smiled and watched her walk out.

"So, when are you going to get a pool out the back? As you know right everyone would be hanging out here instead of at the Palace right?" He smiled as Joseph laughed.

"I figured that might happen," Joseph nodded "And as for a pool I doubt that will happen."

"Oh why not?" Pierre smiled and sipped his drink when he noticed Joseph still running his hand up and down Clarisse's back as she turned into him a little.

"You know I have been thinking about this actually." She started as they looked at her "I know the Palace is our home, but how about we make this our home?"

"What?" Joseph gasped "You want to move here?" He asked as she nodded "Instead of living at the Palace?" He asked as she nodded again "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, are you sure Mom?" Pierre asked as she looked over at him.

"Yes I am very sure, I want to try and be as normal as we can and living out of the Palace to me is normal, I could travel there every morning and come home every evening." She said looking at Joseph "Like a normal person does everyday." She smiled at him.

"But what about the guards? You need guards Clari." Joseph said while looking at her as she put her hands down on his thigh.

"Well we can have one, maybe he could live in the guest house just in case but we all know that I really only need them when we are traveling?" She said while tilting her head a little "I would really like to live here and be as normal as we can." She whispered.

"But.. and please don't get all upset over this, but what about the connection you have with the Palace? I mean that's yours and Rupert's home?" He whispered as Pierre looked up "You hate being away from the place when we go away somewhere."

"I know that, and well, I am married to you now and I think it's time I took that step forward and moved on." She said looking towards Pierre "And just because I am doing that, doesn't mean that I am going to completely forget about him." She said as Pierre looked up into her eyes "He was my husband, I loved him so much and I could never ever forget him." She added and looked back at Joseph for a second "But it's time to move on."

"I understand, Mom, I honestly do." Pierre nodded "And I think that's a wonderful idea that you all move in here." He smiled "Does that mean Charlotte and I can move into the Palace?" He smirked.

"Of course." Clarisse nodded and drank some of her drink as Joseph rubbed her back.

"Are you absolutely sure about this?" He asked as she looked at him.

"I am very sure." She nodded while putting her hand up, cupping his cheek as he rested his chin on her shoulder. Gripping his chin as she stared into his eyes for a second then kissed him as Pierre looked down.

"Ok, well can I think about it?" Joseph asked as Clarisse stood up and walked over to the sink.

"Of course." She nodded and watched him walk over to her as she washed her hands.

"And as for the pool, I think it's a wonderful idea Pierre." She smiled over at him as Joseph lent closer and kissed her neck "Oh, what about a hot tub?" She exclaimed and looked back at Joseph.

"On that note, I'm going to bed." Pierre said standing up and grabbed his drink.

"Ok darling." Clarisse smiled as he walked over and kissed her goodnight "See you in the morning." She smiled.

"Yep, Night." He smiled and put his hand up "Night Dad."

"Night Son." He smiled as he walked out then looked back at Clarisse as she started walking over to the table, grabbing the empty glasses "Leave that till morning." He smiled as she walked over to him and started putting them down on the counter.

"I'm not like you Joseph, I can't leave a glass or anything else till morning." She smiled and stood in front of the sink, starting to wash them of.

"Well this normal thing is paying off." He smiled while standing behind her "You're being a right house wife tonight." He laughed while putting his hands on her sides, snaking them around her waist as he nuzzled her neck.

"Well I want to be as normal as I can." She laughed while lowering herself a little and tipped her head to the side for him as he kissed down her neck.

"I am starting to like that pool idea, we can have that done for the kids." He whispered while brushing her hair away from her neck and started placing soft kisses down her neck as she carried on washing the glasses "And we could get a hot tub, just for us." He smiled, nipping her neck as she giggled and grabbed the tea towel to dry her hands.

"So you want a pool for the kids and a hot tub for us?" She asked folding the towel and placed it on the side as she turned in his embrace.

"Yes I do," He smiled as she put her arms up and locked them around his neck, kissing him a couple times "Don't you like that idea then?"

"Oh I do, I love it very much." She whispered between kisses "And I think we should do it." She smiled as he pressed her back against the island counter, resting his hands on the side behind her back as she giggled and ran her hands down the front of his shirt as they shared a couple kisses.

"I love it when you're tipsy." He smiled against her lips and looked down between them in surprise as he felt her begin to undo his belt "What are you doing?" He asked while looking back up into her eyes with a cheeky smile.

"You look really handsome tonight." She whispered, not taking her eyes from his as she undone the zipper and button. Leaning against him as she buried her face in the crook of his neck as she slowly started pushing his pants and boxers down.

Making him stand back just a little as she crouched down, moving her legs so she was kneeling between him and the island, taking hold of his now hard member with one hand and placed her other hand on his thigh, looking up at him as he looked down at her. Closing his eyes as she began teasing him with her tongue and lips.

Keeping his eyes closed as she worked her magic on him "Oh god Clarisse that feels amazing." He moaned, not realizing Pierre was walking through the door.

Stopping he saw Joseph with his hands on the counter, scanning the kitchen he didn't see his Mom. Looking back at Joseph as a small moan escaped his lips his eyes grew wide and slowly stepped backwards out the kitchen. Closing the door behind him while shaking his head and turned to walk away as Charlotte came towards him.

"Where are you going?" He asked "I told you I was getting you something?" He said checking his pocket to make sure he had the car keys.

"I know but I wanted another drink too." Charlotte answered while looking at him "What's wrong?"

"I will get you a drink also, now go back upstairs and please don't go in there," He said looking back towards the kitchen door then back at her "Don't want you going into early labor." He said putting his arm around her, urging her to walk with him "Now go back upstairs and I will go to the store around the corner to get you your stuff."

"But that's silly." She said looking at him "Besides it will be closed." She stopped.

"Then I will go to the gas station." He said looking at her.

Meanwhile back in the kitchen both still unaware of Pierre's coming and goings Joseph moved one of his hands putting it on the back of Clarisse's head as she looked up at him. Seconds later he grabbed hold of her and pulled her up to stand in front of him as she gasped in surprise.

"Jos..." She stopped when he pressed his lips against hers while hitching up her skirt, quickly removing her panties he kissed her top lip and turned her around so her back was to him.

"Oh my." She whispered as he placed his hand on her back, making her lean forward. Feeling him step closer she parted her legs, whimpering as he entered her.

Grinding himself against her, taking her hard and fast as he gripped her hips. Sliding his hand slowly up her side branding her with his touch with every move, he began cupping her breasts, tugging at her nipples with light pinches, she bit her lip hard to prevent crying out her pleasure knowing that Pierre and Charlotte were just upstairs.

Thrusting into her harder and harder, causing her to tense all over in anticipation. She strained to have the waves of ecstasy crash over her, but he held back, keeping her teetering on the edge, driving her wild. Pushing back against him, searching for her release Joe grabbed her hips stilling her as he pulled out leaving only the tip of his member in her aching center.

"Joseph…Please!"

"Not yet, my love." He smiled.

Dropping to his knees he kissed the inside of her thighs before he kissed her throbbing bud, his tongue licking and teasing her as he slipped it in and out of her wet hot center mimicking the movements from a few minutes ago. Clarisse felt like she was going to die from the pleasure and torture she was experiencing, her legs began so shake as he brought her closer to what she so desperately craved and just before she fell over the edge Joseph stood thrusting into her once more, the sounds of her release and the contractions of her muscles around him drew him over the edge with her. Collapsing on her back as she laid sprawled across the island desperately trying to catch her breath.


	41. Chapter 41

Several weeks later, today is Christmas Day.

A couple weeks ago they moved into their home, where they will be spending Christmas this year.

Awaking before Clarisse, Joseph slipped out of bed, slipping on his robe as he walked over to the window. Peering outside he couldn't help but smile when he saw Clarisse's present sat in the driveway with a bow attached to the roof. Grinning he turned back to Clarisse who still lay sleeping in their bed, slowly walking over he knelt beside the bed and placed his hand on her arm.

"Clarisse?" He smiled while putting his other hand up, brushing her hair out of her face "Wake up." He smiled as she began to stir.

Opening her eyes she smiled when she noticed him kneeling beside her "Good morning." She smiled as he lent over and kissed her "What time is it?" She asked and watched him looking.

"It's just gone 7." He smiled back at her.

"What?" She exclaimed "Why are you waking me up this early for?"

"Because I want you to see your present." He smiled while looking down and grabbed something from his pocket as she sat up "This is for you, I wanted you to have it now before the others awake." He smiled while sitting on the bed beside her.

"You're as bad as Lena, who, I'm surprised isn't in here yet." She chuckled and looked down while opening the present to find a key "What's this for?" She asked taking it from the box.

"It's out in the driveway right now, why don't you go and see." He smiled and chuckled as she got all excited and climbed out the bed rushing over to the window.

"Oh my god Joseph." She exclaimed when she saw the red range rover in their driveway.

"Do you like it?" He asked standing behind her and put his hands on her sides.

"It's beautiful," She smiled while turning back to him "But why get me a range rover?"

"Well you drive them so beautifully, and now you always seem to steel mine so I thought why not get you one for Christmas." He smiled "And did you notice you have your own number plate too?" He asked.

"No I didn't," She said turning a little to check, seeing 1QE on it, looking back at him with a smile.

"Stands for 1 Queen Elizondo." He smiled as she looked back out of the window at the car "And yes I know your Royal name is Renaldi," He smiled watching her look back at him "But that's your married name and I thought it suited."

"Thank you so much." She giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck, giving him a hug before pulling her head back seconds later "I must confess something."

"What?" He asked while wrapping his arms around her waist, holding her close.

"I too brought you one for Christmas, though it's not here it's at the Palace as there was no where to hide it." She smiled while moving one of her hands onto the back of her head.

"What color is mine? It best be black?" He smirked.

"Of course." She smiled up at him as he smirked down at her.

"Good." He said and kissed her a couple times, before kissing her slowly.

Arching her back a little while moving one of her hands onto his jaw, smiling against his lips just as Lena burst through the door taking them both by surprise, turning their heads to look at her.

"It's CHRISTMAS!" She exclaimed and ran back out the room as they laughed.

"Yes it is." Clarisse nodded and looked back at Joseph "Perhaps we should head downstairs now?"

"I think so." He smiled and watched her grab her robe, slipping it on as they made their way over to the door "We will continue that later on." He smirked while slapping her bum as they walked through the door, smiling as she laughed and looked back at him.

After breakfast was sorted everyone sat at the table, talking, laughing, all full of excitement.

"Who got the new car then?" Rose smiled towards Joseph then Clarisse as she sipped her coffee.

"That would be me." She smiled over her cup as she held it up, wrapping both her hands around it.

"Wow, it's a lovely car, you are so lucky." Rose smiled.

"Thank you." Clarisse smiled and looked as Joseph lent closer and whispered in her ear.

"Who gets your Rav4?" Rose asked and ate some of her breakfast.

"Well as I no longer need it anymore, you can have it if you like." She smiled and arched her back as Joseph ran her hand down it.

"Really?" Rose exclaimed and looked at her.

"Yes of course, if you want it then have it." She smiled.

"Wow," She exclaimed while jumping up "Thank you so much." She smiled hugging her tightly.

"You're welcome darling." Clarisse smiled while rubbing her back then watched her stand back.

"That's my Christmas present, thank you so so much." She said excitedly and sat down.

"So you won't want that horse we got you then?" Joseph asked and watched her mouth fall open.

"You got me a horse?" She asked.

"Yes of course, we noticed all the hints you have been leaving us." Clarisse chuckled and sipped her coffee.

"It's over at the Palace ready for whenever you wanna see her." Joseph smiled and watched her run out the room.

"Get dressed first young lady." Clarisse called out and watched her run back in.

"Of course, can I take my new car?" Rose asked.

"Well I still have stuff in there that I would still like you know." Clarisse said while putting her cup down.

"I know, but hey you are my Mom it's fine in there." She smiled and hugged her "It's not like it's going to a stranger."

"That is true, sure you can take the car." Clarisse smiled.

"YES!" She exclaimed while jumping back and ran out the room.

"I think she's happy." Lena smiled as both Clarisse and Joseph nodded "Can I have a car?"

"Oh." Clarisse laughed "You're still too young sweetheart, but when you are old enough we will get you one."

"Thank you." Lena giggled and finished her breakfast "Now that I've finished please can we go and open presents now?" She asked.

"Sure." Clarisse smiled while standing up.

"Help your Mother with the dishes first." Joseph added as they both stopped and looked at him.

"The lady of the house." Clarisse said leaning over and gripped his jaw in her hand "Says they can wait." She smiled and kissed him before laughing out as he pulled her on her lap.

"The lady of the house huh?" He asked while looking into her eyes as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

"Yes, the lady of the house." She smiled and kissed him as Lena stood waiting in the doorway.

"Come on, please." Lena smiled over at them as Clarisse stood up.

"And the Princess of the house has spoken." Joseph smiled while standing up and started following Clarisse as she put her arms back for him to take her hands as they headed to the living room.

"And the man of the house." Clarisse smiled while turning and walked backwards "Is looking very handsome this morning." She smiled and stopped walking.

"Why are you doing this to me for?" He said putting his hands on her sides and kissed her a couple times just as Rose ran in the room.

"I'm so excited." She exclaimed as they stepped apart and looked towards her "I will open the rest of my presents later." She smiled jumping up and hugged them again "See you later."

"Drive carefully Rose." Clarisse called out as she ran out the room.

"I will." She said grabbing the car keys and her coat and ran out the front door.

After opening several presents they decided to wait and open the rest after dinner, when Pierre, Charlotte, Olivia and her family were with them. After getting ready they headed to Church, popping into the Palace on the way home.

When they pulled up next to the Palace stairs Lena jumped out the car and ran over to see Rose and her horse as Joseph and Clarisse stood watching when Maxwell came down.

"Merry Christmas." He smiled as they both turned to him.

"Merry Christmas and hello again snowball." Clarisse smiled while watching Joseph take the small ball of white fluff from Maxwell.

"I take it she doesn't know about the puppy?" Maxwell asked while stroking snowballs head.

"No she doesn't." Joseph smiled as they all looked over at Lena as she stroked Rose's horses nose.

"Was she good last night?" Clarisse asked looking at Maxwell while stroking under Snowball's chin.

"She was crying for a little bit, but soon settled." Maxwell nodded.

"Ok, well thank you for keeping her here." She smiled and checked the time.

"No trouble." He bowed "Enjoy the rest of your day." He smiled and headed back inside.

Joseph watched as Clarisse turned to the Palace, standing with her arms folded letting out a sad sigh as Joseph put his arm out to her "Come here." He whispered as she came out of her day dream and looked at him.

"I'm ok." She whispered while unfolding her arms and stepped closer, resting against him as he put his free arm around her shoulders.

"Are you sure?" He whispered against her forehead, watching her lift her head.

"Yea." She nodded and kissed him as the puppy watched and reached up licking her cheek, making her laugh.

"See even snowball knows that there's something wrong." He whispered as she looked back at him.

"Honestly I'm fine." She said stroking snowball again while resting her head back on Joseph's chest.

"Ok Clari Bear." He whispered and kissed the side of her end.

"Anyway are you going to drive your new car home today?" Clarisse asked while looking at him "And I can drive this one home." She said while patting the bonnet of the car.

"If you like." He smiled and leant closer, kissing her as Lena made her way over to them.

"Aww who's this?" She asked while stroking snowball's head.

"Well, she belongs to you if you would like her?" Clarisse smiled at her.

"Wow, really?" Lena exclaimed and took the puppy from Joseph "Yes of course I want her." She smiled kissing the top of her head.

"Great," Clarisse smiled "Her name is snowball, but you can change it if you like." She smiled playing with Lena's ponytail.

"Thank you so so much." She smiled and gave them each a hug as Rose came over.

"Are you coming back soon Rose? Or are you staying here a bit longer?" Clarisse asked as Lena climbed in the back of Joseph's car.

"I will follow in about 10 minutes." She smiled down at her.

"Ok sweetheart." She said taking the keys from Joseph.

"See you soon." She smiled and trotted of on the horse.

"I will meet you back at the house?" Joseph said looking at Clarisse.

"You will." She smiled as he kissed her then walked off.

Climbing in the car as Lena giggled "She's so cute Mommy, thank you so much." She smiled.

Looking in the rear view mirror with a smile as she done up her seat belt "You're welcome." She smiled and started the car "You have your belt on right?" She asked looking back at her.

"Yes I do Mom, I'm not that silly you know." She smiled as Joseph sped up behind them and beeped his horn at them then drove past "He's showing of isn't he?"

"He is indeed." Clarisse laughed and started following him.

Arriving home they found that Pierre, James and Olivia had already made a start on dinner. And as soon as Joseph was in the kitchen he told Olivia to go and relax, taking over with Pierre and James, leaving the women to relax and talk.

After dinner and dessert the women went back to the living room with the kids as the men cleaned up the dinner things, joining them a short time later where they opened the rest of their presents. After which Joseph started putting all the rubbish in a black bag as Pierre and Charlotte headed upstairs for a little while.

After Olivia and her family left to go home, Erica called to wish everyone a Merry Christmas, followed by Cara. Leaving Rose to have a catch up with her sister, Joseph and Clarisse headed into the kitchen to sort out some coffee as Pierre came in.

"Hello darling," Clarisse smiled and looked down as she washed her hands "Is Charlotte ok?" She asked looking back up.

"Yeah she's just having a lay down, she's a bit tired." Pierre said grabbing a drink.

"I was going to say she looked tired at dinner." Clarisse said drying her hands and lent against the side as Joseph put some tubs in the fridge.

"Well hopefully she will get a good sleep now." Pierre said sitting at the table as Joseph sat down opposite him with a bowl of dessert "You can't be still hungry?" He asked with a smile playing on his lips.

"Joseph, I don't believe you? You had a big dinner as well as a dessert and now you're having more?" She said shaking her head and laughed as he nodded.

"Of course, can't let it go to waste." He smiled over at her as she moved closer to the table "Want some?" He asked while holding the spoon up as she sat down, taking the spoon in her mouth as Pierre smirked while shaking his head.

"Thank you." She smiled and nodded as he reached his arm over, placing his hand on her back.

"I think I'm going to go and lay down with Charlotte." Pierre said standing up "See you later." He smiled and walked out.

"And I think I'm going to go and have a bath." Clarisse said looking at Joseph "It's been a long day after all." She said standing up and pushed the chair under the table.

"I will be up in a bit." Joseph said looking at her as she walked over to the door.

"Ok, no rush." She smiled over at him then walked out.

After having a soak in the bath Clarisse slipped into her pajamas and dressing gown and came out to find Joseph laying on the bed in his pajamas while messing with his phone.

"What are you doing?" She asked while sitting on the bed beside him, facing the head board.

"Oh just deleting some messages." He said looking at her as she put her arm over his stomach, leaning on him gently "You ok?" He asked.

"Yeah I think so." She nodded and lent closer, kissing him.

"You know when we were at the Palace," He started while putting his phone down on the bed beside him as she nodded "You miss it don't you?" He asked while putting his hand up, brushing her hair back behind her ear "And be honest."

"I do," She nodded "A little." She whispered "I hated to admit it before, but I have to just get used to it." She said watching him as he cupped her cheek "This is our home now and I am enjoying it being just our memories." She whispered "Yes we have memories at the Palace, but that's shared with memories of Rupert, here is our own memories." She whispered as he nodded while lifting his head and kissed her several times, moving his hand down onto her neck as Lena came in.

Resting his head down with a sigh "What's the matter flower?" He asked as Lena stood by the bed with snowball.

"I just wondered if snowball could stay in my room with me tonight, I don't want her staying down in the kitchen it's freezing down there and she's only tiny and plus it's snowing." Lena said while putting snowball on the bed.

"Sure you can as long as you clean up after her." Joseph said looking at her as Clarisse looked down at him.

"Ok, thank you." Lena smiled and grabbed Clarisse's phone from the bedside table "I got to take a photo of you two like that." She smiled as they smiled for the camera "That's a lovely one." She said climbing on the bed next to them as she found it "See?" She said showing them.

"Yes it is, thank you darling." Clarisse smiled while taking her phone and looked at Lena "You look really tired too, are you feeling ok?" She asked while putting her phone down and brushed her hair back, feeling her forehead.

"I feel ok." She said moving and snuggled up to her "I may go to bed soon."

"Ok darling." Clarisse whispered while putting her arm around her shoulders as Joseph took her phone.

After a few moments she took snowball back to her room, leaving them alone.

"Now, where were we?" Joseph smiled and took hold of her hand as she lent over and kissed him while moving and straddled him on the bed.

Resting her arms on the bed beside him, placing her hands on the sides of his head as they shared a couple heated kisses only stopping when someone knocked on the door.

"Again?" Joseph laughed as Clarisse climbed off.

"Shh Joseph," She whispered and looked towards the door "Come in?"

"It's just me," Pierre exclaimed while coming in "It's Charlotte, she's gone into labor." He exclaimed while watching them look at each other.

"Are you sure?" Clarisse asked while climbing of the bed.

"Yep, her waters have broke and everything." He said nodding, trying not to panic.

"Ok, well have you phoned her midwife?" She asked as he shook his head "Ok, Joseph can you do that for me?" She asked as he nodded "The number is down by the phone in the hall."

"Ok." He said rushing out the room.

"You go back to Charlotte while I get dressed and I will be right with you." She said keeping calm.

"Ok, thanks Mom." He smiled over at her as she smiled back and watched him rush back out.

Quickly getting dressed she rushed out the bedroom and over to their bedroom, rushing in the door to find Pierre laying on the floor making her jump and gasp while putting her hands up to her face.

"Oh my god, Pierre." She exclaimed as Charlotte looked over at her.

"He saw me like this and fainted." She said looking back down while taking a couple deep breaths.

Looking over to see Charlotte on her knees "Now I see." She said rushing over and started rubbing her back "Ok, Joseph is calling the Midwife darling." She said as Joseph rushed in and stopped when he saw Charlotte the way she was, quickly turning around and hurried back out the room "Excuse me just a moment darling."

"No, please don't leave me." Charlotte exclaimed while grabbing her hand.

"I am just going out to see what the Midwife said, I will be right back, I promise." She said patting her hand and hurried out to see Joseph stood waiting "What did she say?"

"Shes on her way, but because the snow is coming down pretty fast it may take a while." He said as they looked at the door as Charlotte screamed out "But she's called an ambulance that should be here before her."

"Ok." Clarisse said nodding as Rose and Lena appeared.

"What's going on?" Rose asked.

"Is Charlotte ok?" Lena asked.

"She's in labor darling, now Joseph make yourself useful and go stay with Lena." She said and grabbed Rose's arm pulling her towards her "And you come with me." She said pulling her through the door.

"Oh my god, what happened to Pierre?" Rose exclaimed as Clarisse shut the door and rushed over to Charlotte.

"He fainted after seeing Charlotte like this." Clarisse said and started rubbing Charlotte's back "The Midwife is on the way darling."

"Oh good." Charlotte moaned and screamed out in pain.

"Um Mom?" Rose said as she looked down at her "There's something down here?" She said and watched Clarisse move down to the bottom of the bed.

"Oh dear." She gasped.

"Oh dear?" Charlotte cried "What do you mean oh dear?"

"Well those babies really want to arrive today don't they?" Clarisse said putting one hand on her hip and one hand on her forehead "Ok, Rose go and get lots and lots of towels."

"Ok." Rose nodded and rushed out the room.

Moving back beside Charlotte she started rubbing her back again "Darling those babies are coming, they don't want to wait for help and seeing though I've never delivered a baby before I am going to do the best I can." She said as Charlotte turned her head and looked at her.

"But?" She cried and screamed out "Oh my god I can feel it coming?" She gasped, trying to catch her breath.

"Ok darling," Clarisse said moving down the bottom of the bed "Yep, on your next contraction push as hard as you can darling." She exclaimed as Rose rushed back in "Great," Clarisse exclaimed when she saw the towels "Ok I'm going to have to deliver these babies, Rose when the first one is born I'm going to hand him or her to you, I need you to wipe him up carefully to clean him up a bit then wrap him in a clean towel. Can you do that for me?" She asked as Rose nodded "Good girl." She smiled and looked back at Charlotte "When you're ready Charlotte, push as hard as you can for me." Just as she finished speaking Charlotte started screaming really loudly and pushing as hard as she could.

Seconds later the first baby, a boy came out. Rose stared in shock when she saw that the cord was wrapped around his neck, nearly crying herself when Clarisse unwrapped it from around his neck.

"It's a boy darling." Clarisse whispered.

"Why isn't he crying?" Charlotte exclaimed "Mom?" She cried.

"He's just taking a little longer darling," Clarisse said cleaning out his wind pipe "Pierre was exactly the same." She said rubbing the babies back "Come on baby." She whispered as Rose covered her face, trying to stop herself from crying.

"Mom?" She whispered just as the baby started crying, smiling as she started crying and laughing with relief.

"See?" Clarisse smiled down at the baby as Rose rushed over "He's going to be like that now for the rest of his life, taking a few moments to respond to things just like his Father." She smiled as Rose took him from her and watched her move away and rest him down on a towel covering a changing mat as he screamed out while shaking a little "Now let's get this next one out shall we?" Clarisse asked while rubbing the bottom of Charlotte's back.

"Ok." Charlotte nodded while wiping her tears away.

Moments later she pushed a baby girl into the world, who, unlike her brother started screaming from the first second she was born. And as Charlotte cried while trying to catch her breath Clarisse quickly cleaned her up a bit and wrapped her in a towel as the Midwife came rushing in the room.

"Well I see I'm not needed now." She smiled as Clarisse looked up watching her rush over to Charlotte.

After a few moments Pierre came too and saw Clarisse hugging one baby as Rose hugged the other, updating the midwife with what happened with the first baby. Not long after the ambulance arrived.

* * *

"Ok, Clarisse said watching Rose carefully climb in the back of the ambulance "We will follow you." She smiled over at Charlotte "You did a great job today." She smiled as the Midwife checked Pierre before climbing out.

"Thank you so much, Mom." Charlotte nodded and looked down at the baby in her arms.

"See you in a bit." She said stepping back and watched the ambulance drive out of their drive "Right, I'm going to have a quick shower then we will head to the hospital."

"Ok." Joseph nodded and put his arm around her back as they headed inside "Because it's late though shall we drop of Lena at Olivia's?" He asked.

"Yes I think that would be best." She nodded and looked back at him.

"I will call them while you are getting showered." He smiled and watched her start to walk up the stairs.

"Ok." She nodded.

After dropping Lena of at Olivia's they headed to the hospital, being shown to their private room a short while later. Knocking and pushing the door open Clarisse smiled over at them.

"Can we come in?" She asked.

"Of course, come in come in." Pierre smiled as they came in "Thank you so much for what you done Mom." He smiled while hugging her.

"Anyone would of done the same, I'm sure." Clarisse smiled as they parted and moved closer to the bed "Which one is this?" She asked while brushing her hand over the top of the babies head.

"This one is the boy baby." Charlotte smiled and looked over to Rose as she passed the girl baby to Joseph "And Dad has the girl baby." She smiled back at Clarisse "Would you like to hold him?" She asked.

"Of course." Clarisse smiled and slowly took him from her.

"Do we have any names yet?" Joseph asked as Pierre moved beside Clarisse and put his arm around her shoulders.

"Yes we do." Pierre smiled and looked down at the baby in Clarisse's arms "This little ones name is Noah Philippe Rupert Renaldi." He smiled as Clarisse looked up at him "If that's ok?" He asked.

"Oh of course darling." She nodded as they all smiled at them "It's a beautiful name," She whispered while looking down "For a beautiful baby." She said raising her arm up and kissed his forehead while taking his tiny hand in hers "He's so beautiful, looks just like you when you were born." She smiled at Pierre.

"Thank you." He smiled.

"Now then, what's this little one's name?" Joseph asked as he stood beside them.

"This little one is called Jocee Rose Renaldi." Pierre smiled at them then at Rose as she gasped "Well it's in honor of you and Mom?" He said looking at Joseph then back at Clarisse "And for Rose because she did help." He smiled at Charlotte "It's her idea not mine so if you don't like it, blame her." He smiled.

"Hey." Charlotte exclaimed.

"Aww no it's beautiful." Clarisse smiled and lent over kissing Charlotte's cheek "Thank you so much, it suits her." She smiled at Jocee sleeping in her Grandfathers arms.

Just after midnight, Clarisse, Joseph and Rose headed home. Knowing that they wouldn't be able to sleep through all the excitement.


	42. Chapter 42

A couple weeks later.

As the alarm buzzed Clarisse reached her arm over to turn it of before snuggling back up to Joseph as he opened his eyes.

"Time to get up." He whispered and kissed her forehead.

"I know, but its still too early." She whispered as he laughed "Just 5 more minutes, please."

"We had this yesterday," He said rubbing her back "I know you need to get up earlier than what you used too, but you're the one who wanted to move here, remember?" He asked and watched her lift her head.

"I know, you don't have to remind me." She smiled as he lifted his head and kissed her while moving his hand to the back of her head.

"But remember we only have two more days here before we go to Erica's for the arrival of her baby." He smiled as she nodded and kissed him back.

"I know I can't wait." She smiled and rested her head back on his chest with a sigh "I have missed them all so much." She whispered.

"Me too." He whispered as she lifted her head "Right, come on," He said rubbing her back "We need to get moving or we will be even later." He smiled and watched her sit up.

"Ok, I'm moving." She smiled and climbed out the bed, walking into her bathroom.

After getting showered and dressed she headed downstairs to find Joseph already ready and cooking them breakfast as Lena finished of her homework. Being joined by Rose a short time later, all having breakfast together.

"When do you leave for America?" Rose asked as Clarisse finished of her coffee.

"2 days." Joseph smiled over at her "Are you coming too? I know Olivia is."

"Am I going?" Lena asked.

"No I'm afraid not sweetheart, you have school." Clarisse said while looking at her.

"Then where am I staying?" She asked in surprise.

"You are going to be staying with Charlotte and Pierre, remember you said that you'd be happy to help them with Noah and Jocee?" She smiled.

"Oh yeah." Lena giggled.

"Can I come if it's ok?" Rose asked.

"Of course you can, I'm sure she'd love to see you too." Clarisse smiled.

"Great." Rose smiled and finished of her breakfast.

A short while later Clarisse headed into the foyer to get her bag ready and slipped on her coat as her driver pulled up in the driveway.

"Right," Clarisse smiled walking back into the kitchen while doing up her coat "My driver is here so I will say goodbye." She said and kissed Rose and Lena "I will see you later on," She smiled and stood next to Joseph and as he looked up at her she put her hand on the back of his head "Lena has dance after school, remember that." She smiled and lent over "Or she won't be happy with you." She smiled and kissed him a couple times as Lena and Rose smiled at each other.

"I won't." He smiled while putting his hand up, brushing her hair back "After I've dropped Lena off I will pop in the Palace." He smiled and kissed her again.

"Yes, you do that." She smiled while standing up straight "See you all later." She waved and headed out the kitchen and towards the front door.

"Clari, wait." Joseph exclaimed while rushing into the foyer after her as she turned to him.

"What's wrong?" She asked and watched him stand in front of her, pushing up the door.

"I just wondered tonight if I can get Rose to watch Lena, maybe we could have a date night?" He smirked as he stood really close to her.

"Really?" She asked and giggled as he moved her, pinning her back against the door "Yes, I would love a date night." She smiled.

"Good." He smiled and kissed her slowly for a moment then stepped back "Have a good day." He smiled and walked away as she stood in surprise, putting her hand on her chest.

"Yes, of course." She whispered and nodded while turning and headed out the door slowly.

Stopping on the porch she looked back at the door then shook her head before heading down to her driver, leaving moments later.

Once she was at the Palace she sat down with Ally to go over a few things and to find out what she had planned today. Settling down to start her paper work a short time later, but just as she got started someone knocked on the door.

"Come in." She said looking over the top of her glasses to see Pierre coming in carrying a car seat "Pierre." She smiled taking her glasses off and stood up as he made his way over to the desk.

"Morning Mom." He smiled and kissed her cheek before putting the car seat on her desk.

"Aww Noah." She smiled undoing the straps and lifted him from the seat "Where's Charlotte and Jocee?" She asked while resting Noah on her chest.

"Just coming, they bumped into Ally." He smiled "Will you be alright with him for a moment?" He asked.

"Of course." Clarisse giggled and watched him walk out "Silly Daddy." Clarisse smiled as Noah stretched out his arm "This is no good, I can't see your face like this." She smiled and moved him, cradling him in her arm "Much better." She smiled while taking hold of his tiny hand and kissed his fingers as she walked over to the couch in her office.

Moments later Pierre came back in, watching them for a few moments before moving and sat beside them.

"He looks just like you did when you were his age." Clarisse smiled back at Pierre as she rocked from side to side a little.

"I know, I keep checking the photos to make sure." He smiled as Clarisse laughed.

"Here we go." Charlotte smiled coming in "This is your Grandma's office." She smiled down at Jocee as Pierre and Clarisse looked over at her.

"She knows who her Grandma is by the way." Pierre smirked at Clarisse.

"What do you mean?" Clarisse asked while looking at him then Charlotte.

"Whenever she hears your voice she responds." Charlotte said while putting the car seat down by the sofa next to Pierre "See she's smiling."

"Ahh no, that's just gas." Clarisse smiled down at her as Pierre undone the straps and lifted her from the seat, resting her on his lap.

"It's not Mother." Pierre said in a serious voice as Clarisse looked at him in surprise, both smiling seconds later "I'm going to give them a tour in a bit, would you like to help?"

"Oh they will love it and of course, I would love too." Clarisse smiled while leaning over a little and kissed Jocee's fingers as she smiled a little, opening her eyes to look up at her Grandmother "You have your Mother's eyes, don't you darling?" Clarisse smiled down at Jocee then looked up at Pierre and Charlotte as they smiled down at her.

"When do you leave?" Pierre asked.

"In 2 days, but now knowing that these beautiful babies are home it's going to be hard to leave." She smiled and looked down at Noah.

"Aww well they will be here when you return." Charlotte smiled.

"That's true." Clarisse nodded while looking up at her "Though when Erica has her baby I will probably want to stay there." She laughed.

"That's true too." Pierre smiled.

After a short while Pierre and Clarisse took the twins on a tour of the Palace while Charlotte rested, but when they got half way through Ally came running down the corridor to find them.

"Ally, what ever is that matter?" Clarisse asked.

"It's Joseph, he needs to talk to you." Ally said while holding the phone up, trying to catch her breath.

"Pierre take the phone a moment," Clarisse said watching him take the phone in his free hand then she passed Jocee to Ally "I will take this call then we will carry on." She said rubbing the back of Jocee's head before taking the phone and walked away into her old suite.

As she took the call Pierre and Ally stood waiting in the halls, looking towards the door when she came out moments later.

"Is everything ok?" Pierre asked as she walked back over to them.

"Yea, but I have to leave." Clarisse said "Joseph is on his way to get me, Erica has gone into labor so we are heading to America now." She said kissing Pierre's cheek, then Noah's as he slept on Pierre's chest "Ally can you please clear my diary until further notice?" She asked and kissed Jocee's head.

"Of course." Ally nodded.

"Call me when you get there so I know you arrived safely and keep us updated." Pierre said watching Clarisse rush down the hall.

"We will." She said calling back and hurried down the stairs.

Shortly after take off, even though everyone was excited Clarisse managed to drop of to sleep. Waking several hours later, quickly lifting her head as Joseph looked up from his book.

"Are you ok?" He whispered and watched as she turned her head to look at him and nodded, smiling he looked back at his book as she slowly looked out the window.

"Something's wrong?" She whispered moments later, looking back at Joseph as he looked up from his book.

"What do you mean something's wrong?" He asked and closed his book.

"I don't know, I can't explain it." She whispered as he turned to her and took her hand "I just get a horrible feeling that something's wrong." She said "Somethings tugging at my heart and I don't know what." She whispered.

"I'm sure everything's fine." He whispered and lent closer, kissing her cheek.

"Hey Mom, you're awake." Olivia smiled while standing beside their seats.

"I am." Clarisse nodded and forced a smile.

Noticing the forced smile she smiled back and moved over and sat back down in her seat beside Rose as Joseph watched Clarisse turn in her seat and stare out the window.

* * *

Arriving at the airport several hours later, they all remained on the plane while the guards checked to make sure everything was safe and loaded their bags into the waiting SUV's. Leaving the airport a short time later they headed to the hospital in silence.

And as Rose and Olivia called home to let them know that they had arrived safely Clarisse and Joseph headed up to the ward. In the lift however Clarisse slowly slipped her hand into Joseph's as he looked back at her. Stepping of the lift they made their way to Erica's room, only to be greeted by Scott's parents.

"Your Majesty." His Mother, Val exclaimed while jumping up and looked back at her husband, Peter as he slowly stood up.

"I'm so sorry." Peter whispered and watched Clarisse and Joseph look at each other before looking back at them.

"What... What do you mean?" Clarisse asked as Joseph put his arm around her back.

Watching as Olivia and Rose appear behind them he took a deep breath as Val started crying "Erica... She's gone." He whispered looking down.

"Gone?" Olivia exclaimed and watched as Peter started crying "What do you mean gone?"

"She passed away a little while ago." Came a voice behind them, making everyone turn around to see Scott, his eyes red from crying.

"I think I'm going to be sick." Clarisse whispered while covering her mouth.

"No?" Olivia whispered "She couldn't off." She said as Clarisse rushed away to the loo, followed by Val and Rose "She can't be dead."

"I'm so sorry." Scott whispered and watched as Olivia and Joseph went after the ladies, not caring that it was the ladies he needed to be with his wife.

Standing in the doorway seeing Rose and Clarisse hugging each other tightly as Val rubbed her back, slowly stepping forward as Rose opened her eyes, seeing him standing beside them.

"Mom?" She whispered "Dad's here." She cried as Clarisse stepped back and looked at him.

"I knew something was wrong." She whispered through crying as he stepped closer and wrapped his arms around her, crying together.

After a short time they went to see the Doctor who explained everything to them, then took them to see her. Leaving them to have some privacy where they both broke down again. Returning to the ward an hour later.

"Would you like to see the baby?" Val asked.

"What did she have?" Clarisse whispered, her heart breaking.

"A little girl." Val whispered and took Clarisse's hand as she led them to see the baby.

Standing next to her crib in the baby ward several moments later, Val slowly lent over and lifted her from the crib, turning to Clarisse and Joseph, passing her slowly to Clarisse as she cried.

"Oh she's so beautiful." Clarisse whispered, letting a couple tears fall as she brought her tiny hand up and kissed her fingers.

"Did..." Joseph started and stopped, taking a deep breath as Clarisse turned to him "Did Erica see her before she died?" Joseph asked.

"She did," Val nodded "She had a cuddle too."

"So she knew she had a girl?" Clarisse asked while looking at Val.

"She did, she had a name for her and everything." Val whispered and lifted the medical note card from the crib handing it to Joseph.

"Emma Clarisse." He whispered as Clarisse closed her eyes, breaking down again while raising her arm up, softly kissing the top of Emma's head.

"It's what they both wanted and had talked about it for the last several weeks." Val whispered "There is something else," She started as Joseph looked at her whilst Clarisse kept her eyes down on Emma, pressing her tiny fingers against her lips while swaying a little "She can go home today." She whispered as Clarisse looked up "I have talked to Scott and I wanted to talk to you about it too, I know you've just had a big shock but I can take Emma to mine for a few days, give you time to take in this news." She whispered as Clarisse shook her head.

"No," She whispered as tears escaped her eyes "Thanks for the offer Val, but she's coming home with us." She said looking back down at Emma.

"I understand, I am however just a phone call away if you need me?" She offered and left them alone with Emma and headed back to the others.

"She looks just like Erica." Clarisse whispered as she gently passed her to Joseph.

"She does." He nodded and looked up at her "Are you sure about taking her back with us?" Joseph whispered and put his free arm around her shoulders.

"Along with Arie and Aimie, they're all we have left of our beautiful baby." She whispered while looking into his eyes, as a couple tears escaped her eyes.

"I understand." Joseph nodded and kissed the side of her head.

After they got baby Emma ready they left, following Val and Peter to the house. As Joseph called everyone back home to let them know what's happened, Clarisse fed baby Emma while sitting in the rocking chair in the nursery.

Standing in the doorway watching for a few moments before walking in and closing the door up behind him "That's everyone called." He whispered while pulling a chair up closer to Clarisse and Emma "I called Tom too, he and his parents are going to head out tomorrow." He added as Clarisse looked at him "For Arie and Aimie."

"I see." Clarisse nodded and rested the side of her face against the top of Emma's head as she gently rubbed her back.

"He would like to take the kids back to Genovia with him after the funeral." He whispered while reaching his hand over, rubbing the back of Emma's head.

"Maybe that would be best, get them into a rountine back there." She whispered, keeping her eyes closed.

"Yeah that's what he said." He whispered while watching them.

Opening her eyes she slowly edged forward and stood up, walking over and gently placed Emma down in the crib. Covering her over with her blankets as Joseph stood beside her.

"She didn't even get a chance to bond with her." Clarisse whispered while stroking the back of Emma's head.

"I know." He whispered while rubbing her back, stopping when she nudged him away "Clarisse, please..." He whispered as she turned to look at him as someone knocked on the door.

"Mom," Olivia whispered while pushing the door open "Scott's sister has just arrived with Arie and Aimie."

"Thank you." Clarisse whispered wiping her face, looking down at Emma before turning and walked towards Olivia, heading out as Olivia and Joseph looked at each other.

Sighing Joseph shook his head and walked over to Olivia "Thanks for letting us know."

"It's ok." Olivia nodded and headed downstairs just as Clarisse gave Arie and Aimie big hugs.

"Grandpa." Arie exclaimed and rushed over to him, giving him a hug, followed by Aimie.

"Where's Mommy?" Aimie asked as Joseph lifted her up as everyone looked at each other.

"Grandma?" Arie whispered while taking her hand.

"Come here, come on?" She whispered and led the way through to the kitchen with Joseph following, still carrying Aimie.

"What's going on?" Arie asked as Clarisse sat down and put her arm around his waist.

"Mommys gone to heaven." Clarisse started as Joseph sat down, sitting Aimie on his lap.

"Oh." Arie whispered and looked down.

"Do you know where that is?" She asked.

"We do," Arie nodded "She would talk to us about it, that's where her Brother is."

"She's with her Brother?" Aimie asked as Clarisse slowly nodded, a couple tears escaping her eyes.

"It's ok Grandma." Arie whispered while putting his arms around her neck "Philippe will look after her." He whispered as Clarisse started crying "He won't let her get lost or hurt again." He whispered as Clarisse pulled back, cupping his face with her hands.

"When did you get so grown up?" She whispered between crying and wrapped her arms around him again.

"She's an angel now Grandma." Aimie whispered as she climbed from Joseph's lap and moved over to them.

"That's right, she is." Clarisse whispered while pulling her onto her lap, wrapping her arms around her.

Joseph watched as she hugged them both, his heart breaking into a billion pieces.


	43. Chapter 43

A big thank you to everyone who has been following this story and a bigger thank you to my chum and Veve for leaving me reviews, you are the best!

And as I got told of last time for not putting a tissue warning on the last update, I thought I better do it this time.

_**This part comes with a tissue warning, you may cry or you may not but have a tissue ready just in case ha ha! **_

xXx

5 Days Later.

Joseph awoke in the early hours to the sound of Clarisse's voice on the baby monitor, looking towards it on her bedside table as he sighed. Climbing out of bed moments later he slipped on his robe and headed towards the nursery, standing in the doorway watching her as she rocked them slowly in the rocking chair.

A tear escaped his eye when he thought back to when Erica was 5 days old, she done the same thing as she's doing now. Whispering to Emma, telling her that everything is going to be ok, telling her that everyone loved her and would do her no harm. He looked down while closing his eyes, his heart breaking knowing that this time it has a different meaning.

"I know you'll never know or feel it, but your Mommy had so much love for you." She whispered as Joseph looked up at her "And I know that she would of done anything in her power to be here right now." Clarisse whispered while gently rubbing Emma's back as she fussed a little.

"We can tell her all about Erica as she grows up." Joseph whispered while walking in and crouched down beside them "Why don't you let me take over, you need to rest." He whispered putting his hands out to take Emma as Clarisse shook her head "Clarisse you need rest."

"I'm fine." She answered, not looking at him.

"Clarisse your Grandchildren need you, you can't get sick, not now." He whispered as she glared at him.

"I should of been here for my Daughter, but I wasn't." She snapped while standing up and put Emma back in her crib "She needed me and I failed her." She said covering Emma with her blanket "I am not going to let the same thing happen with Emma or any of my other Grandchildren." She whispered while running her hand slowly forward over Emma's head a couple times, brushing her hair forward.

"Clarisse, you're exhausted you need to rest." He whispered putting his hand on her back.

"Don't..." She said pushing his hand away while turning a little "Please just don't." She said, her eyes meeting his as he backed away.

She covered her face for a few seconds before walking away from him, disappearing out the room. He watched her then turned back to Emma as she lay sleeping in her crib, reaching his arm down he gently rubbed the back of her head as he rested his other hand on the back of the crib.

* * *

"Mom?" Pierre called from the doorway, slowly walking into Erica's study, scanning the room for Clarisse, seeing her by the window "Mom?" He said again as she looked up and over to him.

"It looks like she had the best spot for her office," Clarisse whispered while pointing out the window "Right in the view of where her children would play each day." She said folding her arms as Pierre stood beside her, moving the netting away to see the play area in the garden "Children's laughter is the best way to cheer someone up." She said with a sad sigh.

"I agree." He nodded and turned to her while letting go of the netting.

"Dad told me about this morning." He whispered as she looked up at him "We really don't want you to end up sick again Mom, not now, not when we all need you so much." He whispered as tears pricked his eyes.

"I am fine and I really wish people would just stop with the worry when we have more important things to worry about." She snapped and looked at him "Like three beautiful children who have lost their Mom." She whispered, biting her tongue "And one of them didn't even get a chance to know her Mom." She whispered while looking down.

"I know Mom," Pierre nodded "We are all going to be there for them, and yes they are very important, but you are too and we can not have you getting sick." He whispered and watched her slowly look up at him for a second before turning back to the window "Mom?"

"Please leave." She whispered, not taking her eyes from the window.

As he headed over to the door to leave, Olivia appeared.

"It's time." She said softly and watched as Clarisse slowly turned to her.

Moments later they were all downstairs, heading out the door. Walking down the path to the waiting cars Aimie took hold of Joseph's hand as Arie took hold of Clarisse's. When Clarisse realized that there were people outside their houses watching she stopped, took a deep breath and slipped her Queen mask on. Joseph stopped as well, knowing full well what she was doing, he wrapped his free arm around her waist and gentle guided them the rest of the way to the car.

Opening the door Joseph waited while Aimie, Arie and Clarisse made their way into the back of the car. Once in Joseph laced his fingers with Clarisse's as she rested her head against his shoulder. "I can't do this again." She whispered "Why can't they just let us grieve in private?" She whispered while lifting her head then looked at Aimie as she took hold of her other hand.

During the service Arie and Aimie sat between Joseph and their Step Father, Shades, as Lena sat between Olivia and Clarisse. Lena held tightly to Clarisse's hand as Joseph rubbed one hand along her shoulder and arm while holding her other hand. The service was a heart breaking one, with many attending to pay their respects.

Back at the house Joseph stood in the doorway to the nursery watching as Clarisse fed Emma while standing by the window, crying softly to herself as she swayed back and forth a little. His heart broke even more when she started humming the song that she hummed to Erica when she was a baby, slowly walking over he put his hand on her back while putting his other hand up, placing it gently on the back of Emma's head.

"Clarisse?" He whispered and kissed the top of Emma's head, watching as Clarisse slowly looked away while shaking her head slightly, closing her eyes forcing tears to escape "Okay." He nodded kissing Emma's head again before walking out, leaving her to be alone with Emma.

Kissing her fingers a short time later as she blinked away tears, looking at her as Emma gazed up at her "You have your Mommy's big beautiful eyes." She said softly while placing her in the crib, leaning over it while stroking the back of her head watching as she drifted of to sleep moments later "She'd be so proud of you." She whispered softly.

Standing back Clarisse dabbed her eyes and slowly walked out of the nursery, pulling up the door as quietly as she could before turning to walk away. Only when she reached Erica and Shades bedroom door she stopped, looking down the hall towards the stairs to make sure know one was coming she slowly walked in.

Looking around with a soft sigh before moving and sat at her dressing table, seeing it all messy reminded her of her own back home. Scanning over everything she stopped when she saw a photo of herself holding Erica when she was a baby. Reaching over she took hold of it as she began to cry again, pressing it against her chest as she closed her eyes, where she sat crying to herself for a few moments.

Grabbing another tissue from the box on the dressing table she wiped her eyes with it before standing up, still holding onto the photo when she heard a sniff coming from Erica's closet. Slowly walking over she opened the door and lent against the door frame when she saw Arie and Aimie sat snuggled with Olivia.

"Oh my darlings." Clarisse whispered while slowly walking over and sat down beside Olivia "This is where you all disappeared too is it?" She asked as Aimie put her arms out for her, tucking the photo beside her before reaching over to take her.

"It smells like Mommy in here." Aimie whispered as Clarisse pulled her onto her lap and wrapped her arms around her, pulling her close.

"I know it does." Clarisse whispered against the top of her head as Aimie tucked it under Clarisse's chin.

"I still can't believe she's gone." Olivia whispered while looking down at her hands, starting to cry again.

"Neither can I sweetheart." Clarisse whispered and watched as Arie moved, sitting the other side of her "It will all be ok soon." She whispered putting her arm around Arie as he snuggled up to her "You just need to remember that she will always be watching over you."

"And Emma too?" Aimie asked while lifting her head.

"Yes sweetheart, Emma too." Clarisse nodded, unable to stop the tears again.

As they all started crying again Aimie snuggled back up to Clarisse.

"What happens now?" Arie asked a short time later.

"Well," Clarisse started as he and Olivia looked at her "You and Aimie will be going back home to Genovia tomorrow with your Daddy," She said watching Aimie sit up.

"Are you coming too?" Aimie asked as Clarisse reached over and brushed her hair back.

"Not tomorrow darling, but Grandma Ruth, Grandpa David, Uncle Pierre, Aunt Olivia, Uncle James, Aunt Cara and Aunt Lena are all going with you on my plane." She whispered and wiped away Aimie's tears.

"When will you come home?" Arie asked.

"In a few weeks, we need to stay here for a little while so we can bring Emma back with us." Clarisse said, feeling Olivia rest her head on her shoulder and extended her arm around her waist.

"Are we going to live with Daddy now?" Aimie asked.

"Yes you will." Clarisse answered sadly.

"But when will we see you?" Arie asked.

"I don't want to live with Daddy, I want to live with you." Aimie cried as Olivia lifted her head.

"I wish you could live with me, but it was your Mommy's wishes that if anything happened to her then you are to return to your Father." She said softly "But you can come visit every weekend and in your school holidays." She said looking at Arie then back at Aimie "Your Daddy and I talked about this already and he agreed that it will be ok that way."

"But we want to live with you Grandma." Aimie cried again.

"I know darling." Clarisse whispered while pulling her closer and wrapped her arms around her.

"When do we leave?" Arie asked.

"In the morning." Clarisse whispered and looked at him.

"Ok." Arie answered and looked back down as Aimie started sucking her thumb.

A short time later, Pierre's head popped around the corner.

"Here they are." He called out as everyone looked towards him.

"We've been looking for you everywhere." He whispered while walking over as Joseph appeared in the doorway.

"We just needed sometime." Olivia whispered as Pierre helped her up.

"It's alright." He said watching as Aimie and Arie stood up "Come on, let's go and see your Daddy." He whispered as Joseph moved into the closet a bit more.

"Come with us Olivia?" Aimie asked while taking her hand.

Both Clarisse and Joseph watched as they walked out, then Clarisse looked up at Joseph as he extended his arm out to her to help her up.

"Thank you." She whispered while taking his hand, pulling her up.

"No trouble." He whispered.

Looking at him for a second before she looked down and walked out, leaving him stood in the closet. Heading downstairs where she joined Ruth and David, talking for a while with them before going to start cleaning away things in the kitchen.

"When are you going to stop pushing me away?" Joseph asked from the doorway, taking her by surprise.

"I'm not." She said looking back down.

"Yes you are, and I hate it." He said slowly walking over to her "Please talk to me Clarisse."

"I don't have anything to say." She said slowly looking up as Olivia came in.

"Mom, Dad." She said as they both looked over at her "Shades is leaving."

"What?" Clarisse gasped and rushed out the kitchen with Olivia as Joseph followed.

"He's just gone to his car." Rose said from the front door, standing back as Clarisse and Joseph rushed out the door.

"Scott." Clarisse exclaimed and ran down the porch steps towards him as Pierre came out on the porch "Where are you going?" She asked as she stopped between him and the car door, stopping him from getting in.

"I just need some time." He said not looking up.

"What about the children? Your family?" She exclaimed as his parents made their way over to them.

"Come back inside, let's talk about this Son." Joseph said.

"I just need a little time," Shades said turning his head a little "And family? Arie and Aimie are leaving tomorrow with their Father."

"What about Emma? She needs you." Joseph whispered.

"She's already lost one parents Shades," Clarisse whispered while stepping closer, reaching her hands up and cupped his face "Don't let her lose another."

"She's not going to lose me, I just need sometime alone." He whispered and looked into Clarisse's eyes "I know Emma will be looked after by you and Joseph, that's all I ask." He whispered, watching the tears escape Clarisse's eyes "Please?" He whispered.

"She will be looked after, but please please please don't you dare stay away for long." Clarisse whispered as she started crying.

"I won't." He whispered back as she hugged him then stepped out the way "Thank you."

"You're let him go?" Joseph said looking at Clarisse as he got in the car.

Everyone stood watching as he drove away.

"Yes," Clarisse said putting her hands on her tummy while turning her head to the side "He just needs sometime alone." She said looking ahead again before wiping her tears away and turned to walk back in the house, stopping when Joseph grabbed her arm as everyone watched.

"What about Emma? He can't just disappear, he can't just walk away from her." He said as Clarisse tried pulling her arm free.

"He has every right to have some alone time." She said glaring at him as Olivia and Pierre looked at each other.

"He has a baby to look after Clarisse, or did you forget that?" He said getting angry.

"I will take care of her, he needs sometime Joseph he just lost his wife." She snapped.

"And what about us? We just lost our daughter, but do you see us running away?" He answered coldly.

She shook her head a little while looking down then slowly looked back up at him "I can't really say anything now can I? Seeing though when Rupert died, I ran away." She whispered as he let go of her arm "Yes you forgot about that, didn't you?" She snapped while looking into his eyes for a few seconds before walking past.

He turned and watched her walk away and back into the house, followed by everyone else.

Heading up to her room Clarisse sat on the chair, trying to calm herself down when Lena appeared. Pushing up the door behind her she walked slowly over to Clarisse sitting on the chair.

"Mommy are you okay?" Reaching out for her Clarisse pulled Lena into her lap holding her for dear life while trying to keep her emotions at bay as she remembered the last time Erica had surprised her and called her 'Mommy' just a few months ago.

After a few minutes Lena looked up at her but never taking her head from her shoulder, cupping Clarisse cheek so she could turn her head towards hers, Lena's sad brown eyes met Clarisse's blue puffy red ones and for a moment nothing was said they just stared at one another.

"Mom I know you are sad and I know that nothing will replace or fill the void in your heart that Erica has left but I want you to know that I'm here for you even if you just need a cuddle." Moving her hand Lena wiped the tears that escaped Clarisse's eyes as she pulled her even closer to her.

"I love you!" Clarisse whispered against her hair as she closed her eyes.


	44. Chapter 44

_First of all I want to thank my chum for all her help, if it wasn't for you, this wouldn't be done so soon. You're amazing, thank you so much! _

_Second, thanks to everyone for reading and reviewing, if you have of course ;)_

xXx

6 weeks later.

Touching down in Genovia a little after eight in the morning, remaining on the plane whilst the guards unloaded their bags and Clarisse got Emma ready.

"There we go." Clarisse whispered while putting her back in the car seat, doing up the straps as Joseph stood beside them.

"Did you want me to carry her down?" He asked.

"No it's fine, you can carry the moses basket and baby bag though." Clarisse said and slipped her jacket on.

"Are you going to be able to carry her in the car seat down the stairs?" He asked as she just nodded her reply "Okay." He whispered and walked away.

Quickly putting everything in her handbag she checked she had everything as Rose stood beside her.

"Did you want me to take your bag?" She asked.

"Please darling." Clarisse nodded and handed her the bag before grabbing the baby blanket "This is just until we get in the car sweetheart, then I promise I will take it off." She said making sure Emma was ok then put the blanket over the top of the car seat so when they took her down, people couldn't get a photo of her.

Standing up a few moments later she checked to make sure it was ok to go down, then hooked her arm under the handle, heading towards the door as her pilot and crew stood at the end of the aisle.

"Thank you, you all did a great job as always." They bowed, she nodded her reply and stood in the doorway. Making her way down the stairs slowly as Joseph and Rose stood at the bottom waiting.

Heading over to the car, Rose jumped in and put her arm out for the car seat as Clarisse lent over a little, standing back up straight to climb in as Joseph stood behind her, when something caught her eye. Looking out at all the press, staff and other members of the public she noticed that no one was taking photos, they all stood with their heads down, hands together in front of them.

Looking back at Joseph before turning and climbed in the car, Joseph shut the door and moved, getting in the front with Maxwell. Leaving the airport moments later, heading back to their house.

Arriving at the house a short time later as Pierre came out the door, walking down to them as they got out the car.

"Hello," He said as Clarisse turned to him and gave him a hug "I got what you requested ready, it's all good to go." He said as they stepped apart.

"Thank you." She said leaning back in the car and got Emma from the car seat, standing back as Pierre took Emma's hand as Clarisse rested her on her shoulder.

"How did she enjoy her first flight?" He asked, running his thumb over her fingers gently as she closed her eyes "I think someone's tired." He nodded.

"Yes, I'm going to take her upstairs and put her down for a while." She said walking towards the house "And on the flight she was pretty good." She said "Excuse me." She whispered and headed up to her bedroom.

Bringing the bags in Joseph looked around "Where's Clari?" He asked.

"She's took Emma up to your suite." Pierre answered.

"Ok." He nodded, putting his hands on his hips for a second before walking back out.

After Clarisse had got Emma settled she came back out into the suite, seeing the urn with Erica's ashes in on the table. She slowly walked over to them as Joseph appeared.

"I put them on there as I wasn't sure where we were going to put them and I didn't want to put them somewhere without talking to you first, as knowing me, my choice would of been wrong." He said and watched her slowly lift it up.

"Ok." She said turning and walked over to the fireplace in their suite. Grabbing the photo of her and Joseph from the middle she tossed it onto one of the arm chairs as Joseph watched her the whole time. Raising her arms up she placed the urn on the mantel where the picture from their wedding once stood "It can stay there a while." She whispered.

"Okay." He said with a slight nod "Where's Emma?" He asked.

"She's sleeping in the bedroom." She whispered, not taking her eyes from the fireplace.

"Ok." He answered "Would you like anything to eat?" He asked while walking over to the door.

"No, I'm not hungry." She whispered and turned away, walking back through to the bedroom.

Sighing he headed downstairs, standing in the kitchen staring out the window for a short time before making himself some lunch. However once it was done he no longer wanted to eat it, so went for a walk instead. Having some alone time before Pierre appeared.

"Dad are you okay?" Pierre asked watching as Joe turned his head the other way.

"I'm fine." Joseph answered as he tried to dry his eyes.

"I'm so sorry Dad, we have all been concerned with Mom and the kids that we failed to make sure you were alright." He said standing beside him "I'm so sorry." He whispered, taking him into a hug, letting him cry on his shoulder.

"I'm just trying to be strong and be there for everyone." Joseph said moments later as he stepped back from Pierre.

"I know you are, and we all thank you for that." Pierre whispered as they started walking around the gardens "I know Mom is blocking you out, I know you weren't together when my Father died but I do remember she done that to you then and when Philippe died, though, this time she seems to be worse." He whispered as Joseph nodded.

"I am trying to be there for her, but she doesn't want me." He shrugged as they reached the fences at the end of the gardens "I just wish she'd open up to me, that's all I ask." He said resting his arms down on top of the fence watching the horses in the field behind their gardens.

"She will soon I'm sure, I know coming back here was hard for her, well you too of course." He added, resting his arms on the fence.

"You know what she did up in the suite earlier?" He asked as Pierre shook his head "She threw our wedding photo onto one of the arm chairs, putting the urn in it's place." He said as Pierre gasped "I know this has hit her hard, but to me that makes me feel that I don't even matter, that I'm a nobody." He said looking at Pierre as tears pricked his eyes.

"Oh Dad I am so sorry." Pierre whispered while putting his arm around his shoulders, rubbing his back as he cried again.

Returning to the house a short time later, Joseph stood in the doorway watching as Clarisse kissed Emma's palm, making her giggle as Shades knelt beside them. Slowly she lifted Emma from the bouncer and passed her to Shades.

As Joseph watched her fuss over Emma his heart broke that little bit more, pushing him over the edge shaking his head he turned and headed upstairs, not quietly.

"Who was that?" Shades asked while looking at Clarisse as she looked towards the door.

"Probably Joseph." She said looking back at him then down at Emma, kissing her hands again making her giggle.

After several moments Clarisse headed upstairs to get Emma's blanket for Shades to take Emma for a walk around the village, only when she walked into the bedroom she saw Joseph packing his stuff.

"Where are you going?" Clarisse asked pushing up the door.

"I just need some time alone." He answered throwing some stuff into his bag.

"You can't just leave me." Clarisse exclaimed and watched as he stopped and turned to her.

"Why not... You don't need me! And that's what a grieving person does isn't it? I mean you did it when Rupert passed away and Shades did it so now it's my turn." He answered turning back to his bag to continue packing.

"That's not true, of course I need you." She whispered and watched him zip up his bag "Joseph." She whispered while watching him grab his bag.

"Yes, you only need me to satisfy your needs, nothing else." He answered as she gasped.

"How dare you, you know that's not true." She whispered while shaking her head.

"Once it's over you curl up with your back to me." He said while walking over to her and put his free arm up, pointing to the fireplace "Do you have any idea how you made me feel when you just tossed our wedding photo from the fireplace? Like it doesn't even matter." He said as she shook her head "You made me feel that I didn't matter and that I wasn't needed, for weeks I have been trying to keep this family together it's nice to see my actions go unnoticed by you." He said stepping away and looked down while shaking his head.

"Well where was I going to put her ashes Joseph? I couldn't just leave them on the table," She said motioning towards the table "Or on the floor." She said looking up at him.

"I honestly don't mind them being there," He said placing his hand over his heart "But to do that with our wedding photo ripped my heart apart even more." He whispered as they looked into each others eyes "You block everyone out, but as soon as you are with Emma, it's like you're a different person." He said looking into her eyes as tears escaped his.

Shaking his head as he walked over to the door, opening it to see Rose and Lena stood at the end of the hall. Turning slowly back to Clarisse as she put her hands up to her face, putting them together as she prayed to herself he'd stay.

"Please Joseph," Clarisse begged while rushing over to him "I need you, please stay." She said through crying and grabbed his arm "Please." She whispered.

Pulling his arm free before walking out a few seconds later while shaking his head.

"Fine," Clarisse exclaimed while rushing onto the landing as he made his way down the stairs "You want to leave then leave." She answered as Pierre and Shades came into the foyer to see what was going on.

"What's going on?" Pierre asked as Joseph opened the front door and started walking out.

"Damn you Joseph, you can't do this to me!" Clarisse exclaimed as the door closed behind him.

Walking back into the suite, slamming the door behind her as she began crying. After a few moments Lena came in and slowly walked over to her, putting her arms around her neck as Rose stood in the doorway watching them.

"Is Daddy coming back Mom?" She asked as Clarisse looked up at her.

"I don't know darling, I honestly don't know." She said as the tears escaped her eyes.


	45. Chapter 45

_Thank you to everyone for reading this story and a bigger thank you to those who leave me reviews and for sticking with me :) I am very grateful to you. _

_I also apologize for all the sadness lately, hoping things will get better real soon for you all. _

_This part was written by myself and my chum, who I want to say a massive thank you too! If it wasn't for you this part really wouldn't be happening today ha ha._

xXx

A week later.

As Clarisse stared up at the ceiling letting her alarm go off for several seconds when she heard a buzzing, looking towards her nightstand to see her cell flashing. Grabbing hold of it to see who was calling, when she see it was Joseph she put it down on the bed beside her, letting it ring out as she turned the alarm off.

Rolling onto her back with a sigh knowing she needed to get up, staying still for a few seconds before climbing out of bed. Getting in the shower she stood under it letting the water pour over her face for a while. Once she was ready she headed back into the bedroom, checking her phone to see she had a voice mail message.

Putting the phone to her ear, letting the message play out as she sat on the edge of the bed.

_"Hi, it's just me. You're probably in the shower or getting dressed at this time but I wanted to catch you before you started your day. I know I've been away for a week, but I'm coming home today. I think we need to talk about everything. I'm sorry for what I said last week about everything, I truly am sorry. Anyway I hope we can talk today, I miss you... I love you..."_

Looking at the phone, she deleted the message and grabbed what she needed before heading downstairs, finding Rose sorting out Lena's breakfast.

"Thank you Rose." She said grabbing a mug and got some coffee.

"No worries." She smiled over at her as she stood drinking her coffee "Would you like me to get you any breakfast?" She asked.

"No thank you, I will get something from the Palace." She said checking the time "I need to leave in a couple minutes." She said finishing of her coffee.

"I thought you were taking me to school today?" Lena whispered and watched her look over while putting her mug down.

"I know I was darling," Clarisse moved and lent on the counter where she was sat "I know I promised you, but something came up." She said taking her hands "I'm sure Rose won't mind taking you, do you Rose?"

"No of course not." Rose said while looking over at them as Clarisse looked back at Lena.

"Okay." Lena said sadly with a sigh and looked down.

"And hey, Livy is going to be picking you up after school with Ava." She smiled as Lena looked up "Remember you're all going to Paris for the weekend?"

"I know, I wish you were coming too." She said sadly while sitting up "But I understand."

"Are you sure?" She asked as Lena nodded.

"Yes, I do." Lena nodded again and looked at her while moving forward and wrapped her arms around her neck.

"Okay sweetheart," Clarisse whispered while wrapping her arms around her "I will make it up to you, I promise." She whispered and kissed her cheek.

"You don't need to, it's fine." Lena whispered while pulling back and climbed from the stool "Bye." She said and walked out as Rose and Clarisse watched her.

"Thank you Rose." Clarisse said while looking towards her "Thank you for everything."

"No trouble." She nodded "And please don't worry about Lena while you are away?" She said moving closer and hugged her "She will be just fine, I promise."

"Thank you Rose." Clarisse nodded as they stepped apart "Well I best get going."

"Ok, see you in a couple weeks." Rose said and watched her walk out.

Heading out the door a moment later as Lena sat at the top of the stairs watching her, then went to her room to get ready for school.

* * *

Early that afternoon Joseph arrived and headed up to the loft, knocking on Clarisse's office door to find it empty. Heading back downstairs with a sigh to find Pierre walking into the hallway, reading a letter when he looked up to see Joseph stood watching him from the stairs.

"What are you doing here? I thought you would have went with Mom?" Pierre questioned.

Looking at him with a confused look on his face "What do you mean? Where is she?" He asked.

"She went to London. Didn't she tell you?" Pierre answered and folded up the letter, putting it in his back pocket.

"No she didn't tell me!" He exclaimed as he stormed up and down the hallway before finally stopping, turning and punching the stone wall, taking Pierre by surprise. "God Damn that woman!" He exclaimed as he rubbed is other hand across his now bleeding knuckles "I left her a voice mail letting her know I was coming home and this is what she does!" Turning back to face Pierre "Answer me this Son did she leave for business or herself?"

"Umm…I…I think she left for a little of both. I know she has a meeting with the Queen this afternoon but that is only one day but she had Ally clear her schedule for the next two weeks. I'm sorry Dad I thought she told you and we all thought that you were going with her since she extended the trip."

Taking a deep breath Joe moved wrapping his arm around Pierre hugging him "I'm sorry Son I didn't mean to take my frustration with your Mother out on you. Can you forgive me?" He asked.

"There's nothing to forgive Dad." He said hugging him back "Are you going after her?" He asked as they stepped apart.

"I'm not sure what good it will do at this point." Joe said picking up his bag from the floor while shaking his head.

"Dad, she needs you whether she is willing to admit it or not. This past week she has been unbearable to be around, she needs you to force her to grieve otherwise it is going to consume her." Pierre said sadly.

"I know that, but you know no one can force your Mother to do anything she isn't ready for." Joseph answered, both nodding their heads in agreement.

Both stood in silence for several seconds before Pierre smiled over at him "If I book you a flight will you at least try and reason with her?" Pierre practically begged.

"Schedule me a flight, as you knew I was going anyways." Joseph smirked over at him as Pierre nodded. Turning to walk away before stopping and looked back "Do you happen to know where I can find Shades and Emma?" He asked.

"He was in her nursery a few minutes ago." Pierre answered with a smile while grabbing his phone from his pocket.

"Thanks Son, for everything." Joseph smiled.

"You're welcome." Smiling slightly in his direction before calling to make the arrangements for the flight to London as Joseph made his way up to the nursery.

Standing in the doorway Joe watched as Shades tried to console Emma as he whispered looking down at her "I wish your Mother was here, she would know what to do."

Walking up behind Shades touching him on the back "You are doing a fine job." He said running his hand over Emma's head "She is so beautiful." He smiled and placed a kiss on the top of her head.

"Yeah she is, reminds me so much of Erica." Shades said looking down at the squirming baby "I think she misses her Grandma." He said looking back up at Joseph.

"I think you may be right." Joseph nodded "May I?" He asked as he reached out for Emma.

"Sure." Shades nodded and passed Emma to him "If it's okay with you I need to run and ask Pierre something I shouldn't be long." He asked and watched Joe as he kissed Emma's head.

"Of course, take your time." Joe said smiling down at the baby in his arms as he moved over to the rocker.

Rocking the baby in his arms as tears pricked his eyes "Your Mother would have been so proud of you," He whispered "God I miss her." He said wiping the tears from his cheeks as Emma just stared up at him "You are special you know that? If it wasn't for having you in this world it would have been unbearable." He whispered while taking her hand and kissed her fingers softly before looking into her big blue eyes "And everyone thinks that your Grandmother is the one holding us together and maybe she is but you my angel," He spoke softly as he ran his thumb across her tiny hand "Are the one holding her together." He whispered.

Rocking her a few minutes more he moved to place her in the crib. Looking down at her sleeping soundly "I promise I'll bring her back if not for me, then for you." He whispered "I won't let her run away anymore."

* * *

In the car ride over to the hotel from the airport, Joe had been running through scenarios in his head trying to mentally prepare himself for seeing Clarisse. Pulling up in front of the hotel Joe made his way to the lift having already received the room number from Pierre earlier that day.

Clarisse had had a pleasant time visiting with the Queen earlier today and was just stepping out of the bath when she heard a knock on the door. Securing her robe "Just a minute." She called out making her way across the suite to the door, upon opening it she saw her Husband standing before her. Narrowing her eyes "What are you doing here?" She almost growled at him.

"It's good to see you too." He said pushing pass her and into the suite as he threw his bag on the sofa.

Closing the door behind him she leaned up against it, leaving her hand on the handle waiting for his answer and when it didn't come she asked again "You didn't answer my question, what are you doing here?" She said folding her arms.

"I could ask you the very same?" He said taking a seat on the sofa making himself at home trying to keep his voice calm, he knew that yelling would get him nowhere fast.

"I had a meeting." She stated matter of factly.

"For two weeks Clari? Come on you have to do better than that, I was your HOS did you think I didn't check your itinerary?" He said looking across the coffee table to where she now sat in the arm chair.

"Fine. Yes I took two weeks off. Is that a crime?" She asked challenging him.

"No, not at all I'm sure you needed the time to get away." He said nonchalantly while standing to walk towards the window but halfway there he turned back to look at her "I just find it very convenient that you decided to leave when you knew I was coming back home." Turning he continued on his way to the window looking out over the park "Are you running away from your pain Clari or just me?" He asked never taking his eyes from the window although he watched her reflection in the glass as she wiped a stray tear from her cheek.

"I want you to leave." She said standing making her way to the door, pausing she looked back over her shoulder to see him watching her "NOW!" She exclaimed while turning back to him "How dare you come in here acting like nothing has happened and then start making accusations like that towards me, again!" She said fighting hard to keep her tears at bay.

"Answer my question first. Are you running away from your pain or me? Because if you are running away from me," He said closing the gap between them so that he stood in front of her but not invading her personal space "Then it will be the hardest thing I have had to do but I will leave and let you have your space but if you are running from your pain which is what I honestly think you are running from then I'm not going anywhere." He said as softly as he could manage.

"GET OUT!" She demanded.

"Answer the question!" He shouted back at her.

"I will call security Joseph, I'm serious GET OUT!" She snapped back.

"Really? Go ahead and call them…least you forget who I am? They are not going to throw ME out Clarisse." He answered watching as she started getting angry.

"Damn it Joseph I don't need this now!" She yelled turning her back to him while folding her arms.

"You're not the only one who lost their child that day Clarisse!" He shouted, not taking his eyes from her.

Turning on her heel, her eyes narrowed "Joseph don't you dare take..."

"Don't I dare what? Raise my voice to you! It seems that this is the only way to get your attention these days." Lowering his voice back to normal "Clarisse I love you but you are going to let your grief consume you if you don't stop this." He whispered.

"But..."

"No buts...I know you think this is worse for you somehow because you have already lost a child before Erica but Clarisse I grieved the loss of Phillipe as well. He may not have been my child by birth but that didn't lessen the pain I felt when he was taken from our lives so unexpectedly." He whispered moving closer to her as his tears ran down his face "I let you fall into a dark place with Phillipe because I wasn't sure if it was okay for me to feel such pain but I'm not letting that happen again and your right you don't need this." He said as he stood watching her as she fought with her inner demons "You need to grieve Clarisse, you need to allow yourself to grieve the loss of OUR child." He whispered.

"I did grieve Joseph at the hospital, at the funeral, and for weeks after." She retorted.

"No Clarisse that wasn't you that was grieving that was the Queen, I saw you slip on your Queen mask and you have been wearing it ever since. Now you need to let Erica's Mother and my wife grieve the loss of our baby girl." He said raising his hand and cupped her cheek for a second before wrapping his arms around her shoulders "I love you Clari Bear and I can't lose you too, I need you, we need each other." He whispered.

No longer able to bury her grief she turned in his arms burying her face into his neck as they sank to the floor crying in each others arms, drawing strength from the love they share for one another. Joe ran his hand up and down her back as he held her close to his chest as she finally allowed herself to grieve with him over the loss of their child.

After she had regained some composure she looked up from his chest speaking softly "Joseph, I'm so sorry for the way I have been acting and I am sorry I wasn't there for you when Phillipe died. I know he was your Son too, you raised him as your own from before he was even born, you were there for me when Rupert died and promised to look after me and my boys, it was wrong to block you out." She said pulling back a little while brushing her tears away "This is so much worse this time," Taking a breath "Everywhere I go I expect to see her or hear her voice and then there's Emma...God she looks so much like her Joseph." She whispered as the sobs returned "She has her beautiful big blue eyes too." She cried.

With his voice tight and tears running down his check "Shh…" He whispered stroking her back once again as she moved into his embrace "I know she does, I know she does." He said softly as she lifted her head.

"No parent should ever have to bury their children, it's their job to bury us." She whispered, trying to compose herself but her emotions took hold as she sat crying against his chest. Feeling Joseph wrap his arms around her, holding her tight.

"I agree." He whispered against her hair.

After consoling each other Joseph finally had to stand, pulling Clarisse up with him.

"How about we went away together, we could go to Henry's beach house in Long Island for the remainder of your time off?" He whispered, brushing her hair back out of her face.

"When did you want to leave?" She asked and wiped her eyes with a tissue.

Pulling her as close as he could and wrapped his arms around her "We can go whenever you want to?" He whispered as he stroked her back, feeling her wrap her arms around his waist.

"Well how about we have something to eat," She whispered lifting her head "Then we will go?"

"That sounds like a plan." He whispered and kissed her softly.


	46. Chapter 46

Pulling into Henry's drive in the early hours of the following day, just as it started raining. Rushing over to the front door, where Clarisse removed the hood from her light jacket pushing it down at the back and looked at Joseph.

"I just realized, we don't have a key?" She said as he looked at her.

"I know," He nodded "I will have to break the window." He added while looking at the door.

"What? You can't do that Joseph." Clarisse exclaimed as he looked back at her "I thought the neighbor had one?" She said looking towards the neighbors house then looked back at him.

"Clarisse it's just gone 3 am, I can't exactly go knocking on they're door now can I?" He said looking at her.

"That's true." She said with a slight nod of her head while tilting it to the side a little, agreeing with him.

"I have the code for the alarm so everything will be fine, I promise." He said watching her fold her arms "Trust me, please?" He said leaning closer and kissed her cheek "Now turn around, as I don't want any glass flying into your face." He said looking at her.

"Ok." She sighed and turned her back to him as he broke the glass, putting his hand through to open the door then rushed inside to turn the alarm off.

"It's ok now." He said standing in the doorway as she turned around "I will just get something to cover it up for now, clear this glass away and I will sort it out proper in the morning." He said watching her stand beside him "You look exhausted," He whispered putting his hand on her side "Why don't you go up to bed, I will sort this out and be up soon."

"Ok." She nodded as he lowered his head and kissed her cheek again "Oh what about the bags?" She asked "Oh they can wait till the morning, I'm sure." She whispered and started heading up the stairs as Joseph watched her.

"Do you remember which bedroom we stayed in last time?" He asked as she stopped on the stairs and turned to him.

"The far guest room?" She asked.

"Yes, that's the one." He smiled "That's where we will be staying again." He nodded.

"Ok, thanks for letting me know." She nodded and carried on up the stairs.

After covering up the broken window and clearing away the broken glass from the floor, Joseph headed upstairs to find Clarisse curled up on the bed already fast asleep. Walking over to the bed, slipping of his shoes before laying on the bed beside her. Closing his eyes when several seconds later he felt movement beside him, quickly opening them to find Clarisse snuggling up to him.

Smiling he rested his head back down, sleep taking over moments later as they lay snuggled together on the bed.

* * *

Waking some hours later, Clarisse sighed while climbing out of bed to open the curtains letting some light into the room. Turning around slowly she noticed that Joseph had brought her cases up for her, walking slowly over she unzipped them and gathered a few things together before going into the bathroom.

After having a quick shower, she slipped into her pj's and headed downstairs while slipping her robe on, leaving it undone as she headed to the kitchen. Finding Joseph sat at the island in the kitchen drinking his coffee and reading the paper, smiling when he saw her come in.

"Good morning beautiful." He smiled as she looked over "How did you sleep?" He added while standing up.

"I slept well, thank you." She whispered in a raspy voice "What about you?" She asked grabbing a cup.

"I slept well too, though I'm not liking the sound of your voice at the moment." He said standing beside her, placing his hand up onto her forehead "How are you feeling?" He asked, looking into her eyes.

"Oh Joseph, I'm okay." She whispered "My voice is just raspy from all the crying I done yesterday." She said and watched him take her cup from her hand.

"I see, well let me get you a cup of warm soothing tea." He smiled, putting his hand on her side, under her robe and kissed her cheek "Would you like anything to eat?" He asked and moved over to the counter.

"We don't have anything, do we?" She asked while moving and sat at the island.

"We do, I went shopping while you were sleeping." He said looking over with a smile "And I've fixed the window, everyone back home knows where we are too and also the neighbors here, they send their love to you."

"How long have you been up then?" Asking in surprise as he turned around.

"You do realize that it's four thirty right?" He asked while turning to her as she gasped "You slept for thirteen hours."

"Wow, I've never done that before." She said and slumped back in the chair.

"Well you needed it I think." He answered while coming over and placed her cup down in front of her "There you go." He smiled while sitting back down.

"Thank you." She nodded and took a couple sips "Mmm that is good." She said wrapping her fingers around the warm cup as she rested it back on the island in front of her "You know what I would love to eat?" She asked.

"What?" Joseph smiled across the island to her.

"I would love some of your Grandmothers pizza."

"Well I can't cook it the way she did since we do not have a brick oven but I do think we have all the ingredients to make it," He said smiling at her "If you will help of course?"

"What would you like me to do?" She asked standing up.

Opening the refrigerator he pulled several items and instructed her to chop several things as he set off making the secret sauce. Once the pizza was in the oven they quickly cleaned the kitchen together, moving like a well oiled machine. Each stole quick glances of the other as they completed their task.

"Would you like to eat out on the balcony?" Joseph asked while taking two plates from the cabinet.

"That would be lovely," She nodded "I"ll be right back." She said as she made her way into the other room as Joseph checked the pizza in the oven. She slipped back into the kitchen and out to the balcony without him noticing, placing two candles in the center of the table she re-entered the kitchen and offered to carry the wine glasses and bottle out as he brought the pizza.

Stopping in the doorway watching as she lit the candles he couldn't help but smile "That was a sweet thought." He said and made his way over to place the hot pizza down on the table and began slicing it.

Joseph watched as Clarisse savored every bite of the pizza, he couldn't take his eyes off her as she licked her lips to retrieve a bit of sauce "Mmm this is so delicious." She nodded while grabbing a napkin and wiped her mouth, looking at Joseph as she placed it back down "Do you remember the first time you made this for me?" She asked and watched as he nodded.

"I do and I remember you saying that it was the best thing you have ever tasted." He smiled.

"It was and it is still my favorite." She nodded and sipped her wine.

"Do you remember what we did after that?" He asked watching her as she thought back to the day while putting her glass down.

She nodded "I do."

Standing he extended his hand to her "Would you care to dance my love?" He smiled down at her.

Accepting his hand she stood "We don't have any music?"

"We have never needed it before." He said kissing her lightly on the lips as he drew her body closer to his "Besides I'm sure I hear music when I hold you in my arms." He finished as she rested her head against his chest as he kissed the top of her head, relishing in having her in his arms again. As the pair moved around the small balcony they could each feel their souls healing each other and things being made right in their world.

After dancing or more like swaying for a time Joseph felt Clarisse shiver in his arms "Let's get you inside, it's getting cold out here." He said hugging her tightly before taking her into the sitting room standing in front of the fireplace they found themselves once again swaying to the music of their souls as the fire warmed them both inside and out.

Joseph's lips found her neck as he placed slow sensual kisses along her neck, moving his hand slowly from her waist sliding it under her pajama top and up to her breast rubbing his thumb across her taut nipple. The move however caused Clarisse to pull back completely from his embrace, taking him by surprise.

"I'm sorry...I guess I just got caught up in the moment." He said as he reached for her but that only caused her to draw further away "Clarisse what's wrong?" He asked moving over taking her hand as he knelt down in front of the chair she was now sitting in.

Wiping the tears from her eyes "I don't want you to think that I'm using you." She whispered.

"Oh Clari Bear," He said wrapping his arms around her waist as he rested his head on her chest "I'm sorry I said that and I know that I can't take it back but you must realize that I said those words in the heat of the moment, I was hurting and I took it out on you." Lifting his head he stared straight into her eyes "I love you Clarisse Elizondo and I would make love to you no matter the reason, my heart simply can't deny you anything." He whispered.

"I love you too." She whispered, turning slightly and pressed her lips against his while moving her arms around his neck.

Just as the kiss started getting heated Joseph's cell started ringing, both sighing. Clarisse watched as he jumped up to answer it.

"It's your phone?" He said looking over at her as he pressed answer "Hello."

"Hi Daddy, it's just me." Lena exclaimed.

"What are you doing with your Mom's phone young lady?" He asked while looking over at Clarisse as she asked who it was "It's Lena."

"Is Mommy there? I want to talk to her." Lena giggled.

"Of course she is flower," He smiled while walking over to her "She would like to talk to you." He said extending his hand to her.

"Thanks." She answered while taking the phone and put it up to her ear "Hello darling." She said looking down as Joseph headed up the stairs.

Clarisse remained downstairs talking to Lena then Olivia, before talking to Lena again. Heading upstairs several moments later and into the bedroom to find Joseph sat on the bed, reading his book.

"Joseph." She said walking over to the bed as he looked up "She would like to talk to you again." She said handing him the phone.

"Ok, thank you." He smiled while taking the phone from her as she lent over, putting her hand on the back of his head, kissing his forehead before walking away "Hello flower." He said while watching Clarisse head into the bathroom.

Several moments later he hung up just as Clarisse came back into the bedroom.

"Well that call was quicker than what I thought it would be." He said placing the book on the nightstand and his glasses on top.

"Is that why you came up here?" She asked while standing beside the chair, checking her robe pockets.

"Yes." He nodded "I can't believe she has your phone though." He said watching her slip off her robe and place it over the back of the chair.

"I know." She nodded "I know I don't need it right now, but still... I just wish she never had took it to Paris with her." She said turning around.

"Maybe it's a sign that we should get her, her own, then she won't be taking ours." He chuckled.

"Maybe." She nodded while standing beside the bed, putting her hand on his shoulder.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Shh." She whispered.

Placing her knee on the bed beside him, she moved, straddling him on the bed. Framing his face in her hands she kissed him before he could say anything else, arching her back as he ran his hands slowly up her thighs, cupping her bottom as she broke the kiss.

Staring into his eyes "I have to tell you something." She started as he nodded "I lied to you earlier." She whispered, kissing him a couple times as he slipped his hands up her back, under her pajama top.

"You did? About what?" He whispered between kisses as he caressed her lower back.

"You said that I had said, the pizza was the best thing I had ever tasted?" She whispered while locking her arms around his neck, staring into his eyes as he nodded "And I said that it was and still is my favorite?"

"Yes, what about it?" He asked, moving his hands to her sides.

"Well, it may be still my favorite, even after all these years." She whispered between kisses as he moved his hands up and down her back "But it's not the best thing I have ever tasted." She whispered, kissing down his jaw and neck as he tilted his head a little.

"Oh really now?" He asked as she lifted her head.

"Mmmhhmm." She nodded, kissing him several times as she moved one of her hands to the back of his head "It may have been the best thing then, but it's since changed." She whispered, feeling his hands cup her bottom again.

"What is it now? If I may ask?" He asked, watching her lift her head.

"You're the best thing I have ever tasted." She whispered, staring into his eyes the whole time before kissing him slowly.

Smiling against his lips several moments later as they kissed a couple times, before Joseph looked at her as she sat back a little and removed her pajama top, smiling the whole time.

"Do you realize something?" He whispered as she tossed her pajama top to one side, shaking her head "You're smiling, for the first time in weeks." He whispered "I have missed you smiling."

"I smile when I'm with the family and Emma." She said putting her hands on his chest.

"I know that, but it's a different smile somehow." He said shaking his head a little "I don't know what it is, but when you smile with them and when you smile with me it's different." He said, sitting up and wrapped his arms around her, holding her close "It's good to see you smile again baby." He whispered against her neck as she locked her arms around his shoulders.

"Thank you." She whispered as he moved them, laying her across the bed and rested his body down on hers as they shared a kiss.

Sitting back on his legs, grabbing at her pajama bottoms and panties, slowly removing them before hovering over her placing his hand on the bed beside her, kissing her slowly as she dipped her legs to the side out the way.

Smiling up at him as he sat back, getting undressed quickly before moving over her again. Making slow passionate love before laying in each others arms, Clarisse with her head resting on his chest, her arm across his tummy running her fingers in circles over his side as one of his arms wrapped around her shoulders, his other hand down on her thigh as she had her leg laid over his waist.

Slipping his hand to the back of her knee, pulling her leg further over as she laughed out and lifted her head to look at him as he smirked.

"What are you trying to do? Make me sit on you or something?" She asked as he lifted his head.

"Now that's not a bad idea." He smiled as she moved up a little and kissed him, smiling against her lips as she moved so she was laying on top of him "Ahh that's even better."

"I agree." She smiled as he moved his hands up, placing them on the back of her head as they shared a few more kisses.

Moving down his body just a little several moments later, resting her head on his chest as he lifted his to check on her as she remained laying on him. Listening to his heartbeat as they both drifted of to sleep not long after.

* * *

_2 weeks later._

Coming through the front door a little past 9 on a beautiful Sunday morning, knowing that they were up Clarisse called out and looked back at Joseph as he brought the bags in. Putting them down as Lena appeared in the doorway.

"You're home." She exclaimed and ran towards them as Clarisse turned to her, flinging their arm's around each other as Olivia and Pierre came into the hallway.

"Welcome home." He smiled as Lena stood back.

"Thank you Pierre." Joseph smiled over at him then at Lena and Clarisse.

"When did you get bangs?" She asked brushing it back with her hand "You look so different." She smiled as Olivia stood beside them "Hello darling." She smiled hugging her as Lena hugged Joseph.

"Rose done it a week ago." She smiled, leaving her arms around Joseph's waist as Clarisse and Olivia stepped apart.

"Where are my beautiful Grandchildren?" She asked hugging Pierre then stepped back.

"Well Charlotte and the twins are at the Palace with her parents, they will be over later after church." Pierre answered and looked at Olivia.

"And my kids are with their father, should be here in time for church." She smiled.

"Wonderful." Clarisse smiled as she felt Joseph's arm wrap around her shoulders.

"You're looking great anyway Mom." Olivia smiled and watched as Joseph grabbed the bags.

"I'm feeling great, that couple weeks away helped a lot I think." She nodded as Lena went back through to the kitchen.

"I'm just going to take these upstairs, ok?" Joseph said as he stood beside her.

"Ok sweetheart." She nodded as he kissed her cheek then headed upstairs "Where's Emma?"

"She's here." Shades smiled as he came into the hall.

"Oh my beautiful Emma." She smiled taking her hands and kissed her fingers as Emma giggled "I will have more time with her later," She said looking at Pierre "Can you take Emma for me I need to talk with Shades."

"Of course." Pierre nodded and took Emma from him.

"Thank you darling." Clarisse nodded and looked towards Shades "Can you come with me please?" She asked and turned to walk over to the stairs.

"What's the matter? Have I done something wrong?" He asked as he followed her.

"No of course not, I just need to talk to you." She said taking his hand and started leading him up the stairs as Olivia and Pierre looked at each other then headed into the kitchen.

Walking through the suite door seconds later as Joseph looked up at them, wondering what was going on.

"We've all been through a lot this last couple months." Clarisse said leading Shades near the fireplace then turned to him "And I know that the hard times are far from over, but..." She paused to take a deep breath "I want you to have these." She said slowly taking the urn from the mantle.

"Oh Clarisse, I can't take them from you." Shades exclaimed.

"Shades," She said holding them in one arm and took his hand with the other hand as Joseph stood watching "She was our daughter yes, but you were her husband, you have every right to these." She said letting go of his hand, holding the urn out to him "It's your right to have them, not ours." She said looking down at the urn as he took it from her.

"Thank you." He whispered, slowly looking up at her "I will keep them a while longer then maybe we could go somewhere she loved and scatter them?"

"I would like that." Clarisse nodded, putting her hand up cupping his cheek as she kissed his other "Thank you Shades."

"No thank you," He said looking towards Joseph "And thank you, if it wasn't for you guys I probably wouldn't be here myself now." He said looking at the urn "I know we were only married several months, but I did love her a lot, we shared so much." He said lifting his head and looked at Clarisse as she nodded a little, putting her hands together in front of her face as if she was praying "I can't thank you enough." He nodded again and walked out.

Joseph watched as Clarisse took a deep breath "Are you ok?" He asked.

Looking towards him with a nod "Yes of course," She nodded again "And now..." She said walking over to the desk, grabbing something from the drawer before walking back over to the fireplace "This is going back where it belongs." She said standing their wedding photo back where it belonged then stepped back.

Joseph couldn't help but smile as he stepped behind her, wrapping his arms around her and kissed her shoulder as she raised it up just a little, turning her head slightly.

"I'm so proud of you." He whispered in her ear before kissing her neck as she raised one arm up, cupping his cheek as she placed her other hand on his that were placed on her tummy "I love you so much." He whispered and watched as she turned in his grasp.

"I love you too." She whispered, kissing him as she put her arms up, locking them around his neck. Stroking her back as she buried her face in the crook of his neck when suddenly the door flung open, taking them both by surprise.

"Grandma?" Aimie giggled as they stepped apart.

"Aimie?" Clarisse exclaimed as the young girl ran for her "Oh Aimie." She exclaimed as they flung their arms around each other, lifting her of the floor supporting her with one arm as she moved her other up, placing her hand on the back of her head as they hugged.

"Grandpa." Arie smiled as he ran in the room, rushing over to them as Tom appeared in the doorway.

"What are you doing here?" Joseph asked as Aimie and Clarisse looked at each other then looked over at Tom as Aimie rested her cheek against Clarisse's.

"Well we were meant to come yesterday but Livy said you wasn't back till today so we came today instead." He smiled as Clarisse put her free arm around Arie "They have a week off school so I wondered if you'd like them to stay here with you a few days?" He asked.

"Oh that would be lovely, thank you so much Tom." Clarisse nodded "I would love to have them stay with us."

"Yes!" Aimie giggled and hugged her tightly.

"They can stay till next Sunday if that's ok with you?" Clarisse asked as he nodded "Great, thank you so much." She said putting Aimie down and rushed over to him, giving him a hug as Joseph and the children watched.

"Anytime, I promised you will see them as much as you can, didn't I?" He asked.

"You did." Clarisse nodded as they stepped apart.

"And I keep to my words." He smiled as Aimie rushed back over to her.

"Thank you Daddy." Aimie smiled as Clarisse lent over a little, wrapping her arms around her shoulders and kissed her cheek.

After a few minutes Tom left, leaving Aimie and Arie with them for the week. Clarisse and the family never made it to church that day, which did surprise Pierre but he was just glad to see his Mom happy and smiling again.

Spending the whole day together as a family, something that they all needed.


	47. Chapter 47

_Thank you all for reading and to those who left reviews, y'all are simply the best! _

_Also want to say a big thank you to my chum for helping me with everything, I know I haven't included it for a while lol I apologize ;) Thank you Chum. _

xXx

Several weeks later.

Just past 3am Clarisse and Joseph lay snuggled together, trying to sleep after a glorious round of love making. Joseph lay snuggled up to Clarisse's back, one arm lay under her head as she held onto his hand with both hers and his other hand resting on her side.

Running his hand gently down over her hip, caressing her thigh a little, placing a kiss to the back of her shoulder as she smiled to herself. Turning her head a little, opening her eyes as he kissed his way down her shoulder.

"You're insatiable you know that?" She smiled turning her head back to rest on his arm.

"Mmm that's a good thing right?" He asked, not giving her time to answer before pinning her back against him as he bit her neck, smiling as she laughed out.

"Joseph stop it, I need to find sleep." She giggled as he tickled her "Stop it, please?" She said turning onto her back, putting her finger up onto his lips as he looked down at her "I have to get up in," She said turning her head to look at the alarm clock then looked back at him "Just under 3 hours." She said lifting her head and kissed him before resting her head back down "I really do need to find sleep."

"Oh come on," He whispered, brushing his lips over hers before finding his way down her neck as she snaked her arm around his shoulders, closing her eyes as he kissed and sucked at her neck "You know you want to?" He whispered, running his tongue over the sensitive spot on her neck.

"Joe, you aren't being fair?" She whispered, watching him lift his head just as the phone started ringing.

"Why now? It's 3am?" He gasped grabbing the phone as Clarisse covered her face with her hands, unable to stop the laughter. However she soon stopped when she heard his tone change, quickly sitting up as Joseph finished the call.

"What's going on?" She asked while watching him put the phone back and looked at her.

"Olivia's gone into labor, James is taking her to the hospital but she's crying for you." He said "James said she's scared and needs you."

"Well, we need to go then." She said quickly climbing of the bed "I need to take a shower." She started panicking.

"Clarisse?" Joseph exclaimed climbing of the bed and grabbed hold of her arms as she looked at him in surprise "Don't panic? It will be ok." He said quickly giving her a hug "You get ready, once I'm ready I will go let Rose know what's happening and to watch Lena."

"No," She exclaimed "She may not like it if you go in her room, I will go and let her know." She said looking down a second then back at him "She will be okay won't she?"

"She will be more than okay." He kissed her "Now go and get ready." He said as she nodded and hurried into her bathroom.

After he got himself sorted he headed downstairs and made some coffee while waiting for Clarisse, after she got dressed she headed to Rose's suite. Knocking on the door lightly before pushing it open to find her fast asleep on the bed, thankful that it was she who went to tell her after seeing what she was wearing.

Rubbing her back gently while leaning over "Rose, wake up." She said looking at her "Rose?" She whispered as she slowly lifted her head "It's just me." She whispered, scaring Rose as she screamed and quickly turned around while grabbing the sheets.

"Oh my god Mom." She exclaimed "What are you doing in here?" She exclaimed.

"I just wanted to let you know, Livy has gone into labor, me and your Father are heading to the hospital." She said standing up straight "Can you look after Lena and take her to school if we aren't home?"

"Of course Mom," She nodded as Clarisse headed over to the door "Keep us updated."

"Of course." Clarisse nodded and turned to walk out but stopped "Oh and Rose?" She said looking over at her as she sat up.

"Yea?" She said looking over at her.

"Your Dad's gonna kill you when he see's that tattoo on your shoulder." She said and walked out.

"Oh." She whispered to herself and flopped back on the bed.

Heading downstairs and out to the car, shutting the door as Joseph started the car.

"I got some coffee." He offered her the take away cup as she fastened her belt.

"Thank you." She said taking it and took some sips as they headed out the driveway.

Putting the cup in the holder Clarisse sat back staring out the window while playing with her wedding rings as Joseph kept an eye on her, knowing she was nervous and scared. Putting his hand on her thigh, giving it a little squeeze to get her attention.

"She will be okay." He whispered as she looked at him.

"I hope so." She nodded looking back out the window.

"Look at me?" He whispered quickly looking at her as she remained looking out the window "Clari?" He whispered as they came to a stop at the lights, reaching his hand over he gripped her chin gently moving her head to look at him "I know you're scared and worried about her, but she will be fine." He said letting her chin go, cupping her cheek as he lent closer and kissed her a couple times.

"I hope you're right." She nodded watching him as they started moving again then looked down at his hand as she held onto it in both hers, playing with his wedding ring.

After arriving at the hospital a short time later, Clarisse clung to Joseph's hand as they made their way up to the ward she was on. Being shown to her room by a nurse who left them to go in when they were ready.

"Clari?" Joseph whispered as she took a couple deep breaths "It will be okay." He whispered while standing beside her and put his hand on her back.

"I know." She nodded and looked at him "Thank you." She said reaching up and kissed him before stepping in front of the door, knocking a couple times before pushing it open a little "Can I come in?" She asked peering inside in to find her in the birthing pool, clinging to James.

"Of course," James nodded "Look your Mom's here now." James whispered as Clarisse made her way in, closing the door behind her as Joseph stayed outside "See I told you she was coming." He said kissing her cheek as Clarisse stood beside him, leaning over and rubbed Livy's shoulder a little "Here Mom." James said standing up and watched as Clarisse knelt down next to the pool as Livy grabbed hold of her arm.

"I'm here now sweetheart." She whispered, watching her rest her forehead on her arm.

"I'm so scared Mom." Livy cried while lifting her head and looked at her.

"You have no reason to be scared darling." Clarisse whispered while looking into her eyes, moving her hands and brushed her hair back out of her face and framed her face in her hands "Everything will be Okay, and soon you will be holding your beautiful baby." She soothed "I know your scared because of what happened with Erica, but darling that isn't going to happen to you." She whispered wiping away her tears.

"I don't think I can do this." Olivia cried, looking up into Clarisse's eyes.

"Of course you can sweetheart." Clarisse whispered, wrapping her arm around her shoulders, giving her a hug.

"I wish she was here." Olivia cried.

"I do too darling." Clarisse nodded slowly, as Livy buried her face in her neck "I know shes here in spirit, watching over you and making sure everything goes okay." She whispered.

"She should be here." Olivia cried as Clarisse rubbed her back, trying not to cry herself as James wiped away a couple tears as he stood watching them with the midwife.

"You have me though sweetheart and your darling husband." She said looking over at James.

"Of course," He said rushing back over and knelt beside Clarisse "You have us both, we will help you through it." He said taking Olivia's hand and held it against his mouth for a second before looking at Clarisse "Are you ok?" He whispered.

"I am." Clarisse nodded "Thank you." She said looking back at Olivia "Now let's work together and get this baby out shall we?" She asked in a soft voice.

"Okay." Olivia answered, still burying her face in Clarisse's neck.

"Olivia?" The midwife asked while leaning over the pool.

"Yeah." She answered while lifting her head.

"I just need to check and see how far you're dilated." She asked softly while kneeling down beside the pool "So you may feel a bit of discomfort down there, okay?"

"Ok." She answered as Clarisse rubbed her back, trying to relax her "I can't believe I'm naked in front of you." Olivia cried as the midwife and James laughed a little.

"Oh come on darling, we are both women." Clarisse whispered as Livy lifted her head "Besides, I've seen you naked before." She smiled.

"I was a kid then Mom." Olivia said with a little laugh as a couple tears ran down her cheeks.

"I know that sweetheart, but honesty... what have you got that I haven't?" She asked with a cheeky smile.

"Actually that should be the other way around, you have a tattoo and I don't." Olivia smiled.

"You have a tattoo?" James exclaimed "I never knew that."

"Yes I do, I will show you some day." She smiled at him then back at Olivia as the midwife stood up.

"You're fully dilated Olivia." The midwife said "That little baby will be here sooner than you thought."

"Already?" Clarisse gasped looking at her then at Olivia "She doesn't want to hang around, does she?" She smiled.

"How did you know that she's a she?" Olivia whispered.

"I didn't, it was just a guess." She shrugged "It didn't feel right calling her, it." She answered looking at her as Olivia nodded, and buried her face back in her neck as a contraction hit "That's it darling," She said rubbing her back as she screamed "I don't even mind that you've now made me deaf." She said, feeling Olivia laugh a little "Let's get that baby out, I'm dying to meet her."

"I'm sorry." She exclaimed a few moments later.

"Not to worry darling." Clarisse smiled.

After a few more minutes Olivia screamed and cried into her neck again, with Clarisse stroking the back of her head as another contraction hit full force. Changing places with James a few moments later she went to update Joseph, returning just as she gives birth.

The midwife quickly grabbed the baby and placed her on Olivia's chest as both her and James cried together, while smiling. Clarisse stood for a second with her hands together in front of her face then grabbed her phone from her pocket, taking a photo as James kissed Olivia.

After they had moved Olivia back to the bed they brought her baby girl to her for a snuggle, as Olivia sat hugging her with James sat on the edge of the bed, his arm around her shoulders, Clarisse took some photos for them then stepped beside the bed.

"She's so beautiful." Clarisse smiled down at her while taking her tiny hand.

"Thank you Mom." Olivia smiled up at her "Would you like to hold her?"

"Well what about James?" She asked looking at her then at James.

"I don't mind," He smiled "I can have a snuggle after you."

"Well if you're sure?" She asked as they both nodded "Okay then, I would love to have a cuddle with my new Granddaughter." Clarisse smiled while taking her from Olivia.

As Clarisse raised her up a little and kissed her forehead James walked over to the door and invited Joseph in as Olivia watched Clarisse kissing the babies tiny fingers.

Joseph walked over slowly around to her as a couple tears escaped Clarisse's eyes "She looks just like her Mom, don't you think?" He asked placing his hand on the back of the babies head as Clarisse looked up.

"She does." She nodded as he kissed her cheek then looked back down at the baby sleeping in her arms.

"Have you thought of a name?" Joseph asked while leaning over and kissed Olivia's cheek.

"Yes we have, we're going to call her Meadow Leilani." Olivia smiled.

"Meadow is a lovely name." Clarisse smiled while looking up then back down at her in her arms "Can I take her home with me?" She asked with a small laugh while standing beside the bed and passed her to Olivia "I think she may be hungry." She smiled and brushed a bit of Olivia's hair back behind her ear as she looked down at Meadow.

"We will leave you to bond a little, while we go out and call home to let them know what's happening." Joseph smiled while putting his hands on the top of Clarisse's arms as she ran her hand gently over the back of Meadow's head.

"Ok, thank you." Olivia smiled.

"Can you let my parent's know too?" James asked.

"Of course." Joseph nodded and patted his shoulder "Good job Son!" He smiled as Clarisse headed out the room, following Clarisse out he pulled up the door as she turned to him "Are you okay?" He asked stepping closer and put his arms around her shoulders.

"I am wonderful." She smiled at him "We have a new baby Granddaughter." She nodded a little.

"Yes we do, we will celebrate later on." He whispered and kissed her a couple times "But first lets call everyone to let them know." He smiled.

"Yes, we better had." She said stepping back.

They spent the next half hour calling everyone to let them know the news.

A short time later while Joseph went to the loo Clarisse went back in to have a cuddle with Meadow before leaving.

"I can't believe how tiny she is." Clarisse smiled over at Olivia as she gently rubbed Meadow's back as she lay on Clarisse's chest with her head tucked under Clarisse's chin "And I can't believe that you were once this size." She smiled over at Olivia as she smiled back.

"Okay." Joseph said coming back in as everyone looked at him "We better get going, you have a meeting soon remember?"

"Oh I know." She sighed and looked down at Meadow "I wish I didn't have to leave." She said looking up at Joseph.

"Well Mom, we are still going to be here later you know? You can come back afterwards." Olivia smiled.

"Yea I know, but I just don't want to leave her to start with." She smiled and looked back up at Joseph as he lent over and kissed her a couple times while putting his hand on the back of her head.

"Excuse me?" Olivia exclaimed "Behave around your new Granddaughter please." She smiled as Joseph stood up straight, looking towards her as Clarisse looked down and bit her bottom lip.

"I'm sorry sweetheart." Joseph smiled as Clarisse moved to the edge of the chair and stood up.

"I was only messing with you," She smiled as Clarisse stood beside the bed.

"He knows that." Clarisse smiled passing Meadow back to her "We will see you later on." She smiled and kissed her then Meadow's head.

"Yes, we will be here." She smiled "Thanks for coming though Mom."

"Anytime darling." Clarisse nodded and slipped her arm around her shoulders, giving her half a hug.

"See you later." Joseph smiled as he followed Clarisse out the room.

Leaving the hospital they headed home, where Clarisse had a quick shower and got ready. Having a quick breakfast before Joseph drove her to the Palace and as she sat having a quick briefing with Pierre, Joseph checked out the security hub.

Returning a couple hours later to find Clarisse fast asleep on the couch in her office. Smiling to himself he locked the door and slowly walked over, crouching down beside her as he brushed her hair back and kissed her forehead.

"Hello sleepy head." He smiled as she opened her eyes "Were you tired by any chance?"

"What do you think?" She smiled as he lowered his head and kissed her slowly "Mmm." She moaned into the kiss while snaking her arms around his shoulders as he moved and rested his body down on hers.

* * *

"Are you awake?" Joseph whispered softly against her hair as she laid snuggled up to him on the floor.

"I am." She said tipping her head back and looked at him "Why?"

"I just wondered if you wanted to get moving and head back to the hospital?" He asked as he caressed her leg as it covered over his lower body.

"That sounds like a good plan." She smiled and sat up a little, resting on her arm looking back at him with a yawn then looked down as Joseph kissed her chest and the top of her boob while rolling back on top of her.

"Maybe a few minute's more." He smiled, looking up at her as he kissed his way over her boob, taking a taut nipple in his mouth, flicking it with his tongue as she arched her back below him.

"Joseph we can do this later on." She said putting her hand on his shoulder, biting her bottom lip as he continued to tease her "Mmm Joe..." She moaned as he buried himself deep inside of her once again, quickly bringing her legs up and rested them against his hips. She was about to say something when someone knocked on the door "Joseph stop." She said trying to stop him "Who is...it." She called out as Joseph carried on teasing her nipples and started thrusting slowly "Joseph stop." She whispered trying to stop him but ended up giggling instead as he gripped her thigh, starting to thrust a little hard.

"It's me." Charlotte exclaimed "I just wanted to let you know that the french ambassador has arrived to meet with you." She added, not knowing the battle that was starting behind the door.

"Ok Char...lotte." Clarisse answered still trying to push Joseph away as he carried on grinding his hips against her "Can you Um..." She stopped as he took her lips in a hungry kiss breaking it seconds later "Mmm...oh god..." She moaned quietly as Joseph started kissing her neck.

"Your Majesty?" Charlotte called through the door "Is everything alright?" She asked and knocked on the door again "Your Majesty." She said trying the handle.

"Yes!" She exclaimed locking her arms around his shoulders as he started going faster "Oh Joe." She whispered in his ear as she moved one of her hands to the back of his neck.

"Are you ok?" Charlotte asked.

"Yes...I'm fine Char..." She stopped as he raised himself up a little "Oh damn you Joseph." She whispered while moving her hands onto his side, locking her legs around him.

"Are you sure?" Charlotte asked.

"Oh god yes..." She moaned "I'm fine Char, sorry." She called out as Joseph rested his body back down on hers.

"Ok, shall I serve tea in the gardens?" Charlotte asked.

"Oh god yes!" Clarisse exclaimed as Joseph started laughing in the crook of her neck "I'm coming." She exclaimed digging her nails into his back.

"Ok, see you in a moment." She said turning and started walking away still unaware of what was going on.

Joseph remained on top of Clarisse as they both tried to catch their breaths, unlocking her legs she rested her feet flat on the floor beside his legs as he lifted his head and kissed her a couple times.

"That was magical." He whispered between kisses as she ran her hands up his arms, snaking her arms around his neck.

"That was mean." She said as he raised himself up just a little, resting on his arms "How could you do that to me with Charlotte right on the other side of that door?" She asked as he started laughing "That's not funny, what if you hadn't locked the door? She would of walked in on us." She said as he lowered his head, kissing her shoulder again.

"Good job I locked it then, isn't it?" He smiled and pulled out of her slowly before grabbing her hands and pulled her up.

"It's still mean." She whispered as he helped her up.

After they were dressed Clarisse checked herself in the mirror then made her way over to the door "Are you coming out to meet him or are you going home?" She asked.

"I will come meet him, then go." He smiled while giving her bum a squeeze as she laughed.

"Damn you Joseph." She said as they head out her office door.

Heading out to the gardens where Charlotte and the french ambassador were waiting, greeting each other before everyone sat back down. As Clarisse talked away to him in french Joseph sat admiring her even more, he still loved that even after all these years she still has her french accent when she talks English. He loved that about her, always has and he knew he always will.

After an hour they headed home, getting changed before heading back to the hospital. Spending sometime with Olivia and Meadow before leaving again to let them get some rest, on the way home Joseph dropped off Clarisse at the Palace for a meeting and headed home.

Once she was done for the day she had one of the guards drop her off at home, putting her phone down on the kitchen table she headed out to the gardens and down to the pool where everyone was sat waiting for her to return so they could get the new arrival celebrations started.

Walking down the path unaware that Lena was hiding with a bucket of water, getting ready to throw it over her, thinking it was Joseph.

"Lena, NO!" Rose exclaimed trying to stop her but it was too late, she had thrown the bucket of cold water all over Clarisse. Both pulling a face of shock as Clarisse screamed out.

"What's going on?" Joseph exclaimed while running towards them, to find Clarisse stood trying to wipe her hair from her eyes as the girls ran of laughing "Oh dear." Joseph smirked, not being able to hold his laughter anymore as Clarisse folded her arms and looked at him "Oh don't look like that, you look beautiful when you are wet." He smiled while stepping closer and put his hands on her sides "More so when you wear a white top." He smirked as she gasped and looked down at herself.

"My god Joseph." She exclaimed while looking back up at him then screamed out as he flung her over his shoulder "Put me down right now." She exclaimed and grabbed the waist band of his swim trunks "Joseph I swear if you don't put me down right this instant." She demanded as they came into view of the others.

"Oh my god." Rose whispered as everyone stood watching as he flung her into the pool, diving in after her "I can't believe he just done that."

"And I got it all on camera." Pierre smirked as they all looked at him.

Clarisse came up for air as Joseph swam over to her.

"You are so sleeping on the couch tonight." She said swimming away, trying to climb out when he grabbed hold of her pants and pulled her back in making the family laugh "Joseph this isn't funny?" She exclaimed as he turned her around.

"Who's laughing?" He whispered and started kissing her to try and relax her "It's just a bit of fun, something that this family has needed since the last couple years haven't been that great." He said looking into her eyes as he put his hands on the wall behind her.

"You're right." She nodded as he wrapped one arm around her and buried his face in the crook of her neck "We need to have fun." She said and looked into his eyes as he lifted his head, where they shared a couple kisses.

"Are you going to let Mom out now so she can go and get changed?" Rose asked while leaning over as they stopped kissing and looked up at her smiling over them.

"Yes of course." He smiled and moved back a little "Go and get yourself dry and come back down, we are having a barbeque to celebrate the new arrival." He smiled.

"Ok." She said turning around and started to climb out, feeling Joseph's hands on her bottom to push her up she started laughing as she twisted her body around and sat on the edge of the pool.

"Maybe you shouldn't wear anything white." He said climbing beside her as she looked down.

"I can tell you now, it's not going to be anything white." She smiled and turned her head slightly "Rose can you pass me a towel please?" She asked and looked back at Joseph.

"Here you go?" She said putting it over her shoulders.

"Thank you darling." She answered and moved it around to her front to dry her face then stood up "I will be back in a bit." She said and started heading back up to the house.

After heading back down after getting changed, Clarisse was handed a drink by Cara and stood talking to her before moving and sat on the lounger with Joseph.

"Mom." Lena smiled while kneeling down in front of her "I'm really sorry about splashing you with the bucket of cold water, I thought it was Daddy." She laughed nervously.

"It's ok darling, no harm done." She smiled at her then at Joseph "Though you don't get of so easy Mister." She smiled back at Lena as she stood up.

"Are we ok?" Lena asked while leaning closer and hugged her.

"Of course sweetheart." She smiled and watched her run off.

"What about us?" Joseph smiled as he watched her put her glass down on the table and look back at him "Are we okay?" He asked, a twinkle in his eye.

"Oh darling, we are more than okay." She smiled while wrapping her arms around his waist, resting her chin on his shoulder "I love you."

"I love you more." He smiled, kissing her a couple times then rested his head on hers as she left her arms wrapped around him and her head on his shoulder.

"Though I still haven't forgiven you for what you did in the office earlier." She said lifting her head and looked at him as he laughed a little while looking down.

"Sorry about that." He whispered while rubbing her arm "I just couldn't help it." He smiled and kissed her.

"Dad?" Pierre exclaimed while looking over at them as they pulled apart "Oh sorry, I didn't realize you were busy." He smiled as both Clarisse and Joseph looked over.

"What's wrong?" He asked as Clarisse rubbed his back.

"I'm just about to get the food started, wanna help?" He asked, smiling over at him.

"Of course." He smiled while turning back to Clarisse.

Everyone watched as he said something to her, followed by a kiss then stood up heading over to Pierre.

After everyone had eaten they stayed outside having fun for a little while, then as the men stayed outside talking over a beer and putting on Joseph's single putt range he had built recently, the ladies took the babies up to bed. Once settled they came back down to the kitchen. Sitting around the island over a bottle of wine or two, having a chat and laugh over silly things, catching up with each other.

"By the way I wanted to ask you all while it's just us." She smiled and lent on the counter "Can I ask your advice about something?"

"Of course." Charlotte smiled.

"You can ask us anything you wanted to." Clarisse smiled and sipped her drink.

"Well woman to woman, could any of you recommend ways I could surprise Brandon, you know, in the bedroom?" She asked feeling a little nervous "I want to be a bit more creative."

"Don't look at me, Pierre and I just resumed those activities last night." She smiled as Clarisse gasped "I almost forgot how good it was." She nodded, day dreaming a little then giggled with the others.

"Oh you should speak to Mom for sure." Rose smiled as everyone looked at her "I heard her and Dad playing with their new toy a couple nights ago and from the sounds that floated down the hallway it sounded quite enjoyable." She smirked at Clarisse while putting her arm around her shoulders and rested her forehead against the side of hers as Cara and Charlotte giggled.

"Oh my, Mom." Cara giggled again as Clarisse covered her face with both her hands "Alright then, you give me some ideas what I can do to spice things up." She smiled.

"Me?" Clarisse gasped as the ladies giggled "Why me?" She exclaimed while putting her hands flat on the counter "Ok, um... what about dress up?" She said with a slight shrug.

"Oh does Daddy like you dressing up?" Cara smirked "I bet he does." She giggled.

"Now that would be telling." Clarisse smiled and sipped her drink as the others giggled.

"I heard he likes to play Doctor, and loves to give you a full medical." Rose giggled as Clarisse glared at her then started laughing as Joseph and the rest of the men came in.

"Well someone's happy." He smiled while putting his beer down next to Clarisse's "What are you beautiful ladies talking about?"

"That would be telling," Clarisse smiled at him as he looked around the island.

"Actually Dad we were talking about personal stuff." She smiled at him as he rested his arm over Clarisse's legs "Hey I just noticed Mom, you are sat with your legs crossed." She smiled as Rose lent over to check.

"What happened to the ankle tuck Mom?" Rose smiled while sitting back.

"Well I got to keep my legs crossed with this person around." She smiled at Joseph "I'm scared what might happen other wise." She added as Rose sprayed her drink over the counter as Charlotte and Cara laughed out.

"That's not nice." Joseph said turning to her.

"Mom I honestly can't believe you just said that." Pierre exclaimed.

"What?" She shrugged "Just this afternoon while at the Palace..." She stopped and watched as Charlotte gasped and framed her face with her hands.

"You weren't?" She exclaimed.

"Oh yeah." Joseph answered cheekily.

"Oh My God." Charlotte exclaimed as everyone giggled "I am so thankful that your office door was locked then." She smiled while lowering her hands.

"Men are insatiable." Clarisse nodded.

"Insatiable?" Joe said looking over at his wife who was smirking back at him "I'll show you Insatiable." He said lifting her over his shoulder walking towards the door as she pounded on his back.

"Please put me down Joseph." She exclaimed.

Stopping halfway across the room he turned smiling at the the kids who sat with their mouths open "I'm just kidding." He said as he lowered her to the ground "I know that will have to wait as we have company now."

"Joseph!" She exclaimed "What were you thinking?" She gasped and playfully slapped his arm as he stepped closer, whispering something in her ear while squeezing her bum.

"Those two are like a pair of teenagers." Pierre said shaking his head.


	48. Chapter 48

_Thank you to all my loyal fans for reading and to those who review, you're the best!_

_Also I want to apologize to my chum for making her wait and giving her 'teasers' I really am sorry, but now you can enjoy it all together and I hope you do enjoy it. I hope you all enjoy it he he _

_By the way this part comes with a triple rating of M. If you aren't all that keen on that kinda stuff then don't read it, it's simple. But to all those fans that do like this stuff, then please enjoy it ;) _

_Thank you._

xXx

Several weeks later.

It's a week before Clarisse's birthday and her and Joseph's 2nd Wedding Anniversary.

* * *

Putting her bag down Cara made her way into the kitchen, thinking everyone would still be in bed with it being still early. Only when she walked through the door she saw Rose sat at the island, trying hard not to fall to sleep.

"Rose?" She smiled while walking over and poured herself some coffee.

"How come you're here so early?" Rose exclaimed while sitting up.

"Oh hello Cara, how are you? I'm fine, what about you?" Cara smirked and sipped her coffee.

"Sorry, it's just I wasn't expecting to see you until tonight." Rose answered "We aren't leaving till the morning, you know that right?" She asked and watched her sit next to her.

"Of course, I wanted to get here before the traffic started." She said with a smile "How come you're up this early? I thought you would've still been in bed?"

"I was, but I couldn't sleep." She sighed while looking at her "Paul and I broke up last night, hence why I'm here now."

"Oh I'm sorry sis." Cara said rubbing her back "What happened?"

"I don't want to talk about it, I'm just wishing I went somewhere else to stay last night." She sighed.

"Why?" Cara asked while looking at her.

"Well you know we always wondered what happens when none of us kids are here?" She asked.

"Yeah." Cara answered.

"Well now I know." She said and looked at her.

"What do you know? Tell me?" Cara asked.

"They were at it pretty much all night," She sighed as Cara gasped "It was horrible Cara, they only stopped like an hour ago."

"Oh my god, are you being serious?" Cara exclaimed while turning to her a little.

"Yes I am serious." Rose said looking at her "I thought about 4 am that they were finished but my god how wrong was I?" She said looking at her "I really thought he was killing her at one point." She said covering her face with her hands while shaking her head.

"Oh dear." Cara whispered and started laughing.

"It's not funny." Rose said lifting her head "When we return from this holiday I am going to find another place to live." She added.

"Oh come on, it can't be that bad." Cara giggled as Joseph walked in.

"Good morning girls." He smiled over at them "Cara you're here early." He said while looking over at her as she smiled over at him "It's nice to see you though."

"Thank you, same to you." Cara said looking at Rose as she looked down "Where's Mom?" She asked "Still in bed I suppose?" She asked while looking over at him.

"No actually she's just getting ready, she will be down in a little bit." He said grabbing some coffee and stood taking a couple sips.

"After what she told me a few months ago I'm surprised she's able to walk." Rose whispered and watched Cara as she started laughing.

"What did she say?" She whispered a few moments later and watched Rose shake her head.

"Doesn't matter." She said going to grab her cup, but stopped when Cara playfully punched her arm "Ouch Cara." She exclaimed and looked at her while rubbing her arm.

"Tell me what she said." Cara said.

"She just said something about Italian men and how she was scared her first time with Daddy" She whispered.

"Oh." Cara nodded a little, both looking towards the door as Clarisse came in and walked straight over to Joseph.

"I poured you some coffee." He smiled at her while putting his cup down and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Thank you." She smiled up at him "I will drink some in a few minutes." She whispered and reached up to kiss him while wrapping her arms around his shoulders as he lowered his hands, cupping her bottom.

"I think it's safe to say that Daddy has a thing for Moms butt!" Cara giggled as Clarisse looked over her shoulder at her in surprise.

"Hello girls I didn't know you were here." She smiled while turning around as Rose stood up and walked out, slamming the door behind her as everyone looked towards it.

"What's wrong with Rosie?" Joseph asked as they both looked back at Cara.

"Um..." Cara looked away for a second then looked back at them "Well...She stayed here last night after she broke up with Paul." She laughed a little, feeling nervous as Clarisse put her hands up and covered her eyes as she blushed.

"Oh dear." Clarisse whispered while putting her hands down "So she...?" She asked as Cara nodded.

"Yup." Cara nodded again "She heard everything and even thought at one point that you," She said looking towards Joseph "Were killing Mom." She said looking back at Clarisse as she looked at Joseph.

"Maybe I should go speak with her?" Joseph said looking at Clarisse then at Cara.

"No I should." Clarisse said while grabbing a couple cookies, knowing they were Rose's favorite and headed to the door.

"Good luck." Cara smiled at her then at Joseph as Clarisse headed out the door.

Finding her over near the fences stroking her horses neck she made her way over to her.

"Rose?" She whispered as she came to stand beside her.

"Yes." Rose answered while turning her head a little.

"I have a peace offering?" She said watching Rose turn around "I know it's not much and well, I should probably offer you a therapist as a peace offering, but I know you like these." She said offering her the cookies "I could still get you a therapist though if you want one?" She asked, watching her slowly take the cookies.

"It's ok Mom." She said looking down at the cookies "Thanks." She said slowly looking up at her.

"Cara told me about you and Paul and that you stayed here last night, I really am sorry about everything darling." She said watching her turn back around to her horse, taking a deep breath she stood beside her.

"It's ok honestly, you and Daddy love each other it's fine." She said looking at her "It's normal." She nodded slowly while looking back at her horse "At least I know what you get up to now when us kids aren't home." She said smirking at Clarisse a little.

"Yes you do and I'm so sorry." She whispered watching her stroke her horses neck again "Are we forgiven?" She asked softly.

"There wasn't anything to forgive Mom, it's absolutely fine." She smiled at her then looked back at her horse.

"Do you want to talk about it?" She asked rubbing her back a little.

"No." Rose answered, closing her eyes.

"Ok well just know then that I'm here if you do need someone to talk to?" She said "Or, I could get you that therapist." She smiled when she see Rose laugh a little "Honestly if you do want one then let me know, as I can't help but think I've messed you up in someway." She smiled as Rose smiled at her.

"No honestly Mom it's fine, I like that you and Daddy are still very much in love and please don't think that you need to get me help because it's fine." She nodded.

"Ok darling." Clarisse nodded and watched her turn back to her horse "So we are okay?" She asked.

"Yep, we are great." Rose smiled back at her.

"Good." Clarisse smiled and lent over to stroke her horse "Are you packed yet?" She asked looking at Rose.

"No not yet, will finish it today." She said looking at her "I take it you know now that Paul won't be coming?"

"Of course I do darling." She nodded and rubbed her back "Remember I'm here if you want to talk about it?" She said.

"Thank you." Rose said turning back to her horse as Clarisse turned to walk away "Mom?" She said while turning to her.

"Yes?" She answered, turning back to Rose and smiled as she rushed forward and hugged her "Well what's this for?" She asked, wrapping her arms around Rose's shoulders as she rested her head on Clarisse's shoulder.

"Just wanted to say thank you and that I love you." She whispered "You're the best Mom ever." She added and lifted her head.

"Well thank you darling." Clarisse nodded "And I love you too."

"See you later?" She asked and kissed her cheek.

"Of course." Clarisse smiled while watching her step back and turned back to her horse "Maybe when we return from our holiday we could go out on a ride?" She asked.

"Yeah." Rose nodded while turning to her "I'd like that." She nodded with a smile.

"Great." Clarisse smiled.

She stood watching her turn back to her horse then headed back up to the house, where they got breakfast ready, being joined by Rose a short time later.

"So what are your plans today Mom?" Cara asked and sipped her juice.

"Well," She started while wiping her hands on the napkin and looked at her "I have to go to the store to pick up a few things for the holiday and then I have to go and do some stuff at the Palace." She nodded a little "I have a meeting at 3 but after that I am finished for 2 weeks." She smiled.

"Great." Cara nodded "What about you sis?" She asked looking at Rose as she slowly looked up.

"Oh I have to pack." Rose nodded.

"Ok, would you like some help?" Cara asked as Clarisse finished her tea.

"Sure, that would be great." Rose nodded "Thank you."

"No trouble." Cara smiled and rubbed her arm as Clarisse smiled at them then looked at Joseph who was watching them both.

"If after you've finished packing, you both wouldn't mind helping me with something?" Joseph asked.

"Of course Dad, what would you like help with?" Cara asked and took a bite of her toast.

"Oh I will tell you later." He smiled at them then at Clarisse as she sat watching him "What?" He asked.

"Nothing." She said shrugging a little and looked back at the girls with a cheeky smile.

"Okay." He said standing up "Be right back." He smiled and headed out the kitchen.

"Okay I'm probably going to regret this but what were you doing for it to sound like Daddy was killing you?" Rose asked as Cara choked on her juice.

"Um..." Clarisse answered, feeling a blush creeping over her skin as she quickly stood up "Well there's this way your Father likes and I don't much as it kind of hurts." She said putting her plate and cup in the dishwasher.

"I see, okay." Rose nodded.

"Then why do it if it hurts?" Cara asked.

"Because your Father likes it." Clarisse said turning to them.

"Okay." Cara answered and looked at Rose, both smiling at each other.

"Well that would explain the french swear words." Rose smirked over at her as she rested her hands on the edge of the counter behind her while tilting her head slightly looking over at them.

"Yes," Clarisse nodded "That would explain the french swear words." She smiled as Joseph came back in.

"Well," She said checking the time "I best get going." She smiled over at the girls "See you later." She said and looked at Joseph "Will see you later too?"

"Of course." He nodded, stepping closer and kissed her a couple times.

Leaving a few moments later, heading to the store to get what she needed then headed to the Palace, where she remained for the rest of the day.

* * *

Later that day, as Clarisse sat at her desk in her office going over some stuff with Ally not realizing that Joseph was watching from the doorway. Smiling to himself as she lifted her cup of tea and took a couple sips before looking at Ally.

"Knock Knock?" Joseph smiled from the door as Clarisse looked over "May I please come in?" He asked.

"Of course you can," Clarisse smiled "You don't need to ask." She said looking back at Ally as he made his way over to the desk "Is that everything now?" She asked putting her cup down and straightened the paper work.

"Yes I believe so." Ally nodded and watched her stand up as Joseph stood beside her.

"Great, then I will see you in two weeks." Clarisse smiled at her as Joseph put his hand on her back.

"Yes you will," She said stepping closer to the desk and extended her hand "Would you like me to take the paper work for you?" She asked as Clarisse looked down at it in her hands.

Laughing a little while looking back up "Yes please, that would be great." She nodded and handed it to her "Thank you."

"No trouble." She smiled and turned to walk away.

"Now what do I owe this pleasure?" Clarisse asked while picking up her cup to finish her tea.

"Well I wondered if you'd like to come to dinner with me?" He asked as he put his other hand on her stomach, smiling as she looked at him knowing what his touch was doing to her when she bit her bottom lip.

"I don't have anything here?" She said matter of factly "We would have to go home."

"I have bought you everything you will need, it's up in our old suite ready for when you are." He smiled and lent closer "So why don't you go and get showered and dressed, then I can take you out for dinner." He whispered seductively in her ear.

"Okay." She nodded and looked at him "I will see you in a while then?" She said as he lowered his head.

"Of course." He whispered between kisses, then started kissing her slowly while squeezing her bottom making her smile against his lips "Now go and get ready." He said stepping back.

"Okay." She nodded and headed out of her office as he watched her, falling in love with her even more.

After she was ready she put all her stuff into the bag he brought it in and headed downstairs, smiling as he made his way into the foyer upon hearing her coming down the stairs.

"You bought me a new outfit?" She asked.

"Of course," He said stepping in front of her giving her a kiss as he took the bag from her "I saw it and knew you had to have it." He smiled.

"Well thank you." She said stepping back and brushed her hands down the skirt of the dress "Does it look ok?" She asked.

"Turn around, let me see the back?" He asked and watched her turn a couple times "Mmmm mmm mmm." He moaned as she stopped and looked at him in surprise.

"Joseph." She laughed while tilting her head slightly.

"You look beautiful." He whispered as Pierre came down the stairs.

"Wow Mom you look amazing." He smiled as she turned to him "What's the occasion?" He asked as he walked over to them as she slipped on her coat.

"Thank you Pierre," She smiled "And I don't actually know, you will have to ask your Dad." She smiled at Pierre then at Joseph.

"Do I need an occasion to take my beautiful wife out to dinner?" He asked as Pierre and Clarisse looked at each other.

"What did you do?" Clarisse asked while looking at him as Pierre smirked.

"I didn't do anything, I just want to take you out for dinner that's all." He smiled and took her hand "Which we need to leave for, as the table is booked for 7," He smiled "So shall we?" He asked.

"Okay." Clarisse smiled and walked towards the door with him.

"Have a great night and see you in the morning?" Pierre smiled and watched them walk out as Joseph smiled back at him.

* * *

After enjoying a lovely dinner, they ordered dessert and sat talking while waiting for it to arrive.

"I will be right back." Clarisse smiled at Joseph while putting her napkin on the table and stood up.

"Okay." He nodded and watched her walk away before sipping his drink.

Smiling when she returned to the table moments later, she sipped her drink and looked at him to see him still sat smirking at her.

"What?" She asked putting her glass down.

"Nothing," He smiled while leaning closer "I just can't wait to get you home." He whispered in her ear as the waiter placed two takeaway boxes on the table.

"You asked for them to takeaway?" She asked looking at him for a second before looking at the waiter "Thank you." She nodded as he bowed and walked away.

"Of course, as I would rather enjoy this at home than here." He smiled and finished his drink.

"I guess we better go home then." She smiled while picking up her glass.

"I have a surprise waiting for you too." He smiled as she looked at him "And I honestly can't wait to see your face." He smiled again watching her finish her drink.

Arriving home a short time later they made their way into the kitchen.

"Ok you will need to put this on." He said grabbing the blind fold from the counter.

"Why?" She asked looking at him.

"Just, put it on please?" He asked, smiling as she nodded "Thank you." He whispered and put it on her "You will love it, I promise." He smiled and stood in front of her "Are you ready?" He asked while taking one of her hands, bringing it up to his mouth as she nodded "Great." He whispered against the back of her hand and placed a soft kiss on it.

Leading her outside and to where his surprise was waiting, he couldn't help but smile as he stopped her and stood in front of her, placing a soft kiss to her lips.

"Okay," He said putting his hands up to hook the blindfold off with a smile, waiting to see her reaction "I know it's early but Happy Anniversary." He whispered completely removing the blindfold, laughing as she gasped a little.

"Wow," She whispered while looking around the gardens to see it lit with garden candles and lights "It's beautiful." She whispered looking back at him "But our Anniversary isn't until next week."

"I know." He said standing in front of her, placing his hands on her sides "But we will be away with the family over it, which means we won't really have any privacy, and I wanted to do this for you ever since I saw it in a magazine a while back." He smiled.

"Oh, well thank you darling." She smiled "I love it, thank you." She nodded and looked around the garden again.

"We even have champagne too." He smiled taking her hand and led her over to the garden fire pit "Thanks to Cara and Rose, it was possible to get this out here chilling while we were having dinner." He smiled back at her.

"Oh my gosh." She said leaning over and grabbed a piece of ice "It has flowers frozen inside them?" She exclaimed and looked at him as he nodded "That is so romantic." She smiled and stepped closer, kissing him a couple times.

"Please sit down while I get us a drink." He smiled while grabbing the bottle as she put the ice cube back in the bucket.

"Okay." She smiled and sat down, looking around the garden again "This is really romantic," She smiled as he turned to her "But too much, you have really done a lot for this tonight."

"I know, but you know what?" He asked while sitting down beside her as she took her glass.

"What?" She asked as he moved closer and put his arm along the back of the seat they were sat on.

"You are worth it." He whispered, looking deep into her eyes "You are worth every penny, every thought and every detail it took to get this right." He smiled while looking around the garden as she remained looking at him "I love to spoil you, you know that." He smiled while looking back at her.

"Yes I do." She nodded and slowly lent into him "Thank you baby." She whispered between kisses, deepening it when she felt his hand begin to caress her back.

"I love you." He whispered, looking into her eyes again while putting his hand up, brushing her hair back and cupped her face.

"I love you too." She answered and kissed him again while putting her hand on his thigh.

Seconds later she pulled back slightly when she heard their song playing, raising her eyebrow as he took her drink and put it down next to his.

"Dance with me?" He asked standing up and held his hand out for her.

"I would love too." She smiled taking his hand as she stood up, her stomach taking flight as he led her away from the pit.

Stopping in a perfect spot, he smiled as she stepped closer, putting one arm up around his shoulders as he kept hold of her other hand, wrapping his arm around her waist as they began dancing slowly to their song. Sharing words of love and sweet kisses throughout the song, not even realizing that it had actually finished as they stood kissing, arms wrapped around each other.

Resting his forehead against hers with a smile while cupping her bottom "Fancy a dip in the hot tub?" He asked.

"As long as we wear our swim suits?" She asked, watching him lift his head "If Cara and Rose are home, which I am sure they are somewhere then I think it's best, don't you?" She asked, watching him for a second then laughed a little as he nodded.

"You're right, we best not scare Rose anymore than what she already is." He chuckled as she smiled up at him.

* * *

Once Joseph was changed he stood in the bedroom waiting for Clarisse.

"Clari?" He called out after a while.

"I'm just coming, you can go on down and get it ready if you like?" She called out while fixing her hair up with a hair clip.

"Ok, I will see you in a few moments then?" He asked heading over to the door.

"Yes you will." She called back and carried on with getting changed.

Smiling to himself he headed downstairs to get it set up, grabbing some strawberries as he passed through the kitchen. Moving their drinks over, placing them on the edge of the tub. Settling himself inside the water moments later with his arms stretched out along the edge of the tub waiting for Clarisse to come down.

Smiling as she appeared, standing beside the tub with a smile as he watched her slip the towel from herself. His eyes nearly popping out of his head when he saw what she was wearing, taking in the detail of the darling red and white bow print halter bikini top with a low plunging neckline and briefs, both with a frilly detail. Coming out of his day dream when he heard Clarisse laughing.

"What are you laughing at?" He asked putting his arms down in the water.

"So you didn't hear what I said then?" She asked putting her hands on her hips as he slowly shook his head "I said," She started while extending her hand "Hold my hand while I step in beside you?" She asked.

"Of course, sorry." He smiled while putting his arm up, taking her hand. His mouth going dry as she stepped over the edge, slowly sitting down beside him, a moan escaping her lips as the water warmed her body.

"Mmm that feels so good." She smiled as he put his arm along the edge of the tub behind her back.

"You look incredible." He smiled, leaning into her and kissed her shoulder "And very very sexy." He whispered between kissing his way up to her neck as she took her bottom lip in her teeth, raising her shoulder just a little as he kissed her neck softly.

"Well that's good, I did buy this just to wear when I'm with you after all." She whispered, closing her eyes as he continued kissing her neck and shoulder.

"Well I love it, you picked the right one." He whispered lifting his head "You really blew me away." He added, looking into her eyes.

"Thank you." She nodded.

"No," He laughed a little "Thank you." He grinned while taking her hands and pulled her to straddle his lap.

"Joe, what if the girls come out?" She gasped as her body came into contact with his.

"They won't, not while we are out here." He smiled caressing her bum as she raised herself just a little, looking down at him as he slipped his hands in the back of her briefs.

Kissing her neck as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders, closing her eyes as he continued caressing her bottom. Looking down seconds later as he started kissing his way down over the bit of breast that wasn't covered by the halter top.

"Do you have any idea what you do to me?" He asked, feeling her placing her hands on the back of his head and neck as she raised herself up a little.

"Well if whats happening down there is anything to go by?" She smirked, lowering herself a little teasing him "Then I do, yes." She smiled, gripping hold of his chin in her hand firmly "Why don't we move this upstairs?" She asked between kisses.

"That I won't say no too." He smiled kissing her a couple times while wrapping his arms around her waist, crushing her body to his.

Heading upstairs moments later, where they locked the door and stood kissing next to the bed for a few moments before Joseph removed his swim trunks and laid on the bed, watching Clarisse as she quickly removed her briefs and straddled him on the bed.

Placing her hands on his chest while leaning forward and kissed him, smiling as he put his hands up removing her hair clip from her hair and placed them either side of her head, his fingers getting tangled in her hair. Sitting up a few moments later, she smiled down at him as he put his hands on her thighs. Putting her arm behind her, stroking his growing erection as he moaned.

"Did you like that?" She asked and watched him biting his bottom lip while nodding "I thought you did." She said placing her hands on his torso while raising herself just a little, taking hold of him as she lowered herself slowly back down "Mmm." She moaned as he filled her.

"Oh god Clari." He moaned as she sat back on him, taking him fully inside her.

He lay watching as she slowly removed her halter neck and tossed it to one side.

"That's much better." He smiled raising his arms, cupping her breasts, teasing her taut nipples as she bit her bottom lip, a moan escaping her lips.

Slowly for a few seconds she circled her hips over him as he stroked her thighs, stopping when she stopped, putting her hands up onto the back of her head while tipping it back slightly.

"Are you ok?" He asked.

"Yes." She nodded, lifting her head up and looked at him "Just preparing myself." She said leaning forward, placing her hands on his chest.

"We don't have to do it that way if you don't want to?" He whispered while bending his knees up behind her, putting his feet flat on the bed "I know you don't really like it this way." He added as she looked into his eyes.

"I do and I don't, but I know that you love doing it this way." She couldn't help but smile at him "Even though I'm meant to be in charge when on top, you still like to take that power." She giggled as he moved his hands, cupping her bottom.

"I do, yes." He nodded "But if it hurts then we won't do it."

"No it's fine." She nodded placing her hands firmly on the tops of his arms "I'm ready when you are." She whispered and kissed a couple times.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"Yes, I am." She nodded, raising herself a little.

"Okay." He nodded and gripped her bottom firmly while starting to raise his hips slowly, thrusting up into her as she closed her eyes.

He began to thrust a bit harder and faster while gripping her bottom firmly holding her down, as she placed one hand on the headboard moaning with each thrust while putting her other arm back, gripping his arm.

A few moments later, she felt him explode inside of her, which in return tipped her over the edge. Trying to push his arm away as he continued to thrust slowly, both trying to catch their breath. Falling forward on top of him as he let her go, letting his arms fall onto the bed beside him.

"I'm sorry if I hurt you." He whispered as she slowly lifted her head.

"It's ok, it was worth it." She whispered and kissed him a couple times before resting her head back on his chest.

Climbing off a few moments later she lay beside him and covered her face with her arm.

"I have to admit, that way is pretty amazing." She smiled feeling him watch her "You're amazing, I love you so much." She whispered while snuggling up to him "Thanks for such a perfectly wonderful night."

"You're welcome and I love you too." He smiled and kissed her a couple times "But now we really must find sleep, we have to get up early tomorrow."

"Indeed we do." She nodded while looking at him.

Sharing a kiss before snuggling back up to each other, both finding sleep shortly after.


	49. Chapter 49

Thank you to everyone reading and reviewing this story, y'all rock.

This part was co written by myself and Clarisse Elizondo.

xXx

The following week.

Everyone's in Bora Bora for Clarisse's birthday and her and Joseph's 2nd Wedding Anniversary. While Clarisse and Joseph stays in the villa that they stayed in the night of their wedding, the rest of the family are staying in the over water bungalows.

After the special breakfast for himself and Clarisse was delivered Joseph headed back to the bedroom, kicking the door closed with his foot and walked over to the bed. Sitting the breakfast tray on the nightstand Joseph crawled on top of his sleeping beauty who was lying on her stomach arms under her head as he began placing feather light kisses across her shoulder blade and down the sensitive side along the side of her breast. This move elicited a laugh as she turned over beneath him reaching her arms around his neck drawing him to her lips.

"Mmm." She moaned as he rested his body down on hers "You knew I was awake didn't you?" She asked watching him lift his head.

"I did," He smiled "Anyway, Good morning, Happy Birthday and Happy Anniversary." He said between kisses.

"Same to you." She smiled and watched him sit back, climbing from the bed.

"I have breakfast." He smiled moving the tray to the bed as she sat up "And gifts." He grinned while grabbing a gift bag from down the side of the bed.

"Oh thank you." She smiled, moving a little while holding the sheets to her chest so Joseph could sit down beside her "Let's eat first then we will open presents, okay?" She asked.

"Okay." He nodded while leaning closer and kissed her.

After sharing their breakfast Joseph moved the tray for the bed as Clarisse grabbed his present, quickly sitting back on the top of the bed as Joseph moved, laying across the middle and put his hand on Clarisse's leg as he lent on his arm.

"Okay, you open yours first." He smiled.

"But I have two? You only have one so you go first." She smiled at him as he started rubbing her leg as he just smiled at her "Ok, I will go first." She smiled.

"Thank you." He smiled as she pulled one out "Okay, that's for your Birthday." He smiled as she smiled at him.

"Well thank you." She smiled and started opening it to find a diamond tennis bracelet "Oh that's beautiful." She exclaimed while looking at it "Thank you." She smiled and looked back down at it.

"You're welcome, but don't forget your other one." He chuckled as she closed the box.

"Of course I won't." She smiled and took out the other one, opening it to find a necklace that is black onyx with pearl inlayed C&J letters, upon seeing it she quickly looked up at him as he smiled at her while rubbing her ankle "I love this one, thank you." She said leaning closer and kissed him while putting one hand on his shoulder, moving it to his neck as he raised himself up a little, deepening the kiss.

After a few seconds he smiled "There is just one more little thing in that bag," He smiled and watched her turn her head to grab the bag "Its just something silly but when I saw it I had to get it you." He smiled as she took it from the bag.

Opening it to find a tatty teddy keyring with 'I Love You' on the front "Oh this isn't silly," She smiled at him while holding the keyring in both her hands "I love it," She said leaning over and kissed him again "Thank you so much." She smiled.

"You're welcome and as I said last week," He said running his forefinger up and down the side of her thigh "You are worth every penny." He grinned up at her.

"Well thank you." She smiled looking at the keyring "I will attach it to my car keys when we get home." She smiled and grabbed his present, passing it to him as he sat up.

"Thank you." He smiled and started opening it as she put the rubbish from her presents in the gift bag and looked at him as he gasped.

"Cufflinks with J&C on them?" He grinned and lent forward as she nodded "Perfect, I love them." He grinned and kissed her slowly as she put her hands up, framing his face "Thank you." He whispered between her kisses, then kissed her neck as she moved one hand onto the back of his head.

Moving so he was laying beside her moments later, rubbing her back as she checked her phone.

"Oh I just remembered, do you remember what we talked about last night?" He asked as she put her phone back on the nightstand.

"Yes?" She asked turning to him "What about it?"

"Are you sure that you don't mind?" He asked as she put her hand over on his chest.

"Of course not, it's your day too." She smiled "So go and enjoy yourself, we still have this afternoon and evening to be together." She smiled as he caressed her back.

"Thank you baby." He smiled as she lent over and kissed him.

"No problem." She smiled, kissing him again while straddling him.

"Now this I love." He whispered running his hands down her back, cupping her bottom as she laughed out and placed one hand on the headboard while looking down at him, gripping his chin with her other hand. Lowering her head to kiss him slowly seconds later.

* * *

After getting showered and dressed they headed across to Charlotte and Pierre's bungalow, where everyone was meeting and after they opened their anniversary presents and Clarisse her birthday presents the men headed off to golf while Clarisse went to help Charlotte with the twins.

"Well that was nice of them to leave after not even being here for an hour." Cara said sarcastically.

"Did you expect anything else?" Livy replied and giggled.

"Well no not really." Cara smiled as Clarisse and Charlotte entered the room carrying the twins.

"Hi girls." Clarisse smiled while bouncing Noah on her hip as he giggled a little.

"Hi," They said in unison as Cara moved to take Noah from her gooing at him making him smile.

"Charlotte he is so cute…well they all are." Cara said never taking her eyes from the baby smiling up at her silly faces.

"Uh oh, I think someone's getting broody." Clarisse smiled while stroking the back of Noah's head.

"No I'm not." Cara giggled and kissed Noah's fingers as Clarisse moved, sitting down beside Olivia and crossed her legs while smiling at each other "Oh I have an idea Mom since it's your birthday and anniversary why don't you, Charlotte and Livy go get massages and Lena, Rose and I can watch the babies."

"I'm not sure that's a good idea sweetheart, you guys will be outnumbered and…" Clarisse started.

"Mom we will be fine really, it's not like we haven't watched Lena for you when she was younger." Cara smiled "Besides the nannies are around too, so go and enjoy yourself." She smiled.

"Yeah, I think that's a wonderful idea." Rose grinned.

Sighing she looked to both Livy and Charlotte "Well they are your babies, what do you think?"

"Do you have any idea what you're getting yourself into?" Charlotte asked while passing Jocee to Rose.

"Oh it will be fine." Cara smiled.

"Both Emma and Meadow are asleep, check on them in a little while, Okay?" Livy smiled.

"Of course." Cara giggled "Now go, please and don't worry about these beautiful babies." She smiled at her then everyone else before looking down at Noah.

"Okay." Livy smiled and headed out with Charlotte and Clarisse.

* * *

Arriving at the spa the ladies decided that they would like to have the massages outside so they could see and hear the waves as they crashed upon the beautiful shore.

Looking out into the vast expand of sea Clarisse saw several people surfing, smiling over at the ladies laying beside her "Doesn't that look fun girls?" She asked "I have always wanted to do that at least once."

Lifting her head to see what she was on about, Olivia smiled "Well why didn't you come when Daddy was teaching us when we were younger?" She asked, resting her head back down.

"I was busy, you know that." Clarisse answered looking back out at them surfing.

"Well you could take a surf lesson?" Charlotte volunteered "I would love to try it too." She smiled.

Livy who was lying between the two women lifted her head and looked first at Charlotte then at her Mom "Have you lost your mind? Daddy would be furious if he found out."

"Well darling, Daddy isn't here." Clarisse said smiling before lying her head back down "I'm going to do it, you don't have to stay with us, that's up to you."

"I'm in." Charlotte giggled.

"Great." Clarisse smiled not hearing Olivia sigh while shaking her head "We will go after we've finished here." She smiled.

After the massage Clarisse and Charlotte went to sign up for their surf lessons while Olivia decided that she would be safer on shore, plus she could watch as they made fools of themselves.

The first part of the lesson was on shore it consisted of learning how to paddle and how to stand on the board, this was fairly easy but they were on land as Livy pointed out to them while settling down in the sand.

The second part of the lesson consisted of the girls paddling out into the water and each of their instructors held on to the board showing them how to sit up on the board to find a good wave then finally how to hoist themselves up to a standing position.

As Olivia sat watching them she noticed how Clarisse's instructor had been flirting with her while they were on the shore but now he had his hand on her upper thigh. I guess he is "hanging on" to the board she thought while rolling her eyes. Watching closely, a habit she picked up from her Dad, as Clarisse started to stand he allowed his hand to move around to grope her bottom "helping" push her up, seconds later she fell into the water. This behavior continued until the lesson was over.

Coming out of the water Olivia met both women handing them towels "So what did you think?" She smiled and folded her arms.

"Well that was fun and exhausting at the same time." Clarisse smiled while rubbing the towel through her hair.

"Yes it was. I haven't had that much fun in a long time." Charlotte said as she wrapped the towel around her waist.

"Are we going back to the bungalow's now?" Olivia asked and watched as Charlotte and Clarisse looked at each other "What now?" She asked, fearing Clarisse wanted to do something else that would make Joseph hit the roof even more.

"Nothing," Clarisse said smiling "I'm going to go for a lay down." She nodded and started walking off with Charlotte.

"Oh thank god." Olivia whispered to herself while looking up into the sky then followed Clarisse and Charlotte.

* * *

Later on that afternoon after the men returned from golf, Olivia sat at the bar talking to James about the surfing lesson when Joseph came up hearing the tail end of their conversation.

"You took a surfing lesson?" He asked as he kissed Livy on the cheek "Did you not remember everything I taught you?" He asked pulling up the chair on the other side of her and ordered a beer.

"No I didn't take the lesson Charlotte and Mom did." She said waiting for his reaction.

"She did what?" He said rather sharply.

"She took a surf lesson and in my defense I told her you would be mad." She finished as she took a sip of his beer.

"You should probably tell him the rest." James said looking over as Joe sat his beer back down on the bar.

"There's more?" He asked as Olivia nodded "Yes please tell me the rest?" He said turning to face a now slightly nervous Olivia.

"Well her instructor was rather friendly towards her." Olivia said.

"Friendly how?" He asked as his blood pressure rose and that little vein in his neck popped out.

"Well it was all innocent at first but I think once they moved out to the water he really enjoyed feeling Mom up." She whispered.

Standing abruptly knocking the bar stool over "Feeling her up?! That's it I'm going to kill him…wait what did your Mother do during this 'feeling up'?" He asked.

"Honestly, I don't think she noticed as she was too busy trying to stay on the board, plus all he really did was have his hand on her thigh then moved it to her bottom each time she tried to stand. Maybe I read too much into it." She said trying to calm her father down.

"Where's your Mother now?" He asked.

"She's in your villa; she said she was going to lie down for a while." Olivia said looking up at him then watched as he walked away, looking back at James "Oh dear."

Storming out of the bar Joe entered the villa slamming the door behind him, startling a half-naked Clarisse as she had just gotten out of the shower and only had her towel wrapped around her.

"Darling? What's the matter?" She asked coming out of the bedroom to find Joseph pacing in the sitting room.

Stopping he turned to look at her "What's the matter? You should know the answer to that!" He exclaimed.

"Is this about my surfing lesson?" She asked "Joseph, it really wasn't a big deal." She said smiling at him.

"It really wasn't a big deal? How is having another man's hands on you NOT a big deal?" He asked while looking at her.

"What are you talking about?" She asked with a confused look making her way to stand in front of him.

"Livy told me Clarisse, so let's not pretend that it didn't happen! She told me that your instructor had his hands on your thigh and bottom." He said watching her.

Having heard all that she was going to about this she decided to take matters into her own hands. Suddenly she pushed him the few feet back against the wall as her mouth crashed down on his, her tongue demanding entrance. His response was to pull her even closer to him, pressing her hips to his own, his hands moving to release the towel from her body as his skilled fingers teased her nipples. Moaning into his mouth she rocked her hips against his now fully erect member while pulling back to look at him.

"God I love it when you get jealous…you have no idea how hot it makes me!" She said huskily.

Claiming his mouth once more as he turned so that she was now against the wall. Moving her hands she freed him from the confines of his pants allowing them to drop to the floor as he picked her up a little to position himself at her entrance as she wrapped her arms and legs around his muscular body. In one swift move he drove into her core hard and fast causing her nails to dig into his back as her body arched towards his craving more of his touch. His grip on her backside grew as his rhythm became erratic, her muscles clenched around his member as she bit down on his shoulder. The pain she was inflecting from her nails and mouth along with the feeling of her body closing around his was his undoing and with one final deep hard thrust he joined her in a feeling of complete ecstasy.

Leaving one hand on her backside, placing his other flat on the wall behind her. Burying his face in the crook of her neck for a few seconds as they took deep breaths, trying to come down from their high.

"Where did that come from?" He asked while lifting his head and looked into her beautiful eyes.

"I told you, when you're jealous it makes me hot for you." She whispered, kissing him a couple times then smiled against his lips.

* * *

Sitting at the bar with Pierre having a beer while they waited for the ladies to come down. Joe couldn't help but over hear the young lad next to him bragging to his buddy about how this older blonde chick had come today to get a surf lesson. He told his friend "Man she was so hot, her legs were smoking, hell they were better looking than some young chicks I know." he said taking a drink of his beer while his friend said something back.

Seeing Joe clench his fist at the comments coming from the man on the other side of his Dad Pierre touched Joe on the arm trying to divert his attention "Dad just let it go, he is just complimenting Mom's legs, I'm sure it's harmless." He whispered.

"You're probably right I'm sure I'm just over reacting." Joe said with a forced smile and drank some more of his beer.

"I bet she would be amazing in the sack." The young man said back to his friend who was grinning from ear to ear "Hopefully she will come back tomorrow." Taking another drink from is beer before placing it back on the table "Then I'll see just how far she is willing to let me go." He added then laughed with his mate.

"Dad…Please don't do something stupid." Pierre pleaded "Mom will be here any second." He added while watching him.

Turning to his left Joe tapped the lad on the shoulder and as he turned around to look at Joe, his fist connected with the young man's face sending him flying off the bar stool.

"What the hell!" His friend exclaimed standing up looking at Joe.

Rubbing his jaw the young man gathered himself from the floor "Dude what's wrong with you?"

"That's my wife you are talking about!" Joe snapped.

"That's your wife?" He said pointing in the direction to where Clarisse stood with the others.

Allowing his eyes to drift over to her he quickly looked back to the young man "Yeah it is."

"Man you certainly found yourself a nice piece of ass!" He said obviously not getting the message the first time Joe's fist once again connected with his face but this time he swung back and as Joe ducked his fist landed on Pierre's face.

At that Clarisse had to turn away burying her face in Livy's shoulder as the four men continued to throw punches at each other until the young man and his friend laid passed out cold on the ground.

Joe rubbed his knuckles for a minute then slapped Pierre on the back "Good job Son" He said smiling over at him.

"Well you don't grow up with a Dad like I had without learning a few things." He said smiling over at Joe then looked towards Clarisse and the rest of the girls "I think we better go explain ourselves." He said gesturing over to the girls.

"Yeah I suppose you are right…I'm sure we are both trouble." He smiled and headed over to them with Pierre "Before you say anything, let us explain?" He said being taken by surprise at Clarisse's actions as she just stepped forward, putting her hands up framing his face as her lips once again claimed his.

"Um?" Olivia said starting to blush as Joseph wrapped his arms around her waist, pinning her body to his as she wrapped her arms around his neck "Ok then." She added while turning to look the other way with the others.

Stopping for air moments later, Clarisse pulled her head back just a little "You don't have to explain anything to me." She whispered, running her hands through his hair "I know who they were and thank you." She smiled and kissed him a couple times.

"No trouble baby." He smiled kissing her while unlocking his arms. Both turning to find everyone staring at them.

"Sorry." Clarisse laughed out as Joseph put his arm around her waist "Shall we go to dinner now?" She asked putting her hand back and tucked a stray bit of hair behind her ear.

"Yes, lets." Olivia smiled "As we would all love to eat today." She giggled as Clarisse playfully slapped her arm "Sorry I couldn't help myself." She smiled at her as Clarisse wrapped her arms around her shoulders as they started walking out the doors.

Heading to the restaurant where they spent the next two hours all enjoying a lovely meal and dessert before returning to the resort bar. After all getting a drink they were shown to a giant booth where Clarisse surprised everyone and slid around to the middle. Being joined by Joseph one side and Olivia the other.

Taking a sip of her drink before looking at Joseph with a smile as he rubbed her lower back, leaning into her a little when someone approached the table making them both look up.

"Good evening Juan, how are you?" Clarisse smiled while putting her glass down.

"I'm okay thank you." He smiled shyly "I just wondered if Lena wanted to come hang out for a bit?" He asked looking at her as Clarisse smiled at them.

"Can I?" Lena asked while looking at Clarisse and Joseph.

"Of course sweetheart." Clarisse nodded and watched her walk away with Juan.

"Such a cute kid." Olivia smiled as Clarisse picked up her glass.

"Who was that?" Joseph asked as Clarisse took a couple sips of her cocktail and looked at him "What's going on."

"That darling is Lena's boyfriend." Clarisse smiled as he gasped.

"What?" He exclaimed "She's not old enough." He added as the girls giggled.

"Of course she is." Clarisse smiled while putting her hand down on his thigh "I had a boyfriend when I was her age." She smiled as he gasped.

"I never knew that." He said, smiling as she rubbed his thigh a little.

"It was years ago, it wasn't important." She smiled "Relax though, it's just a bit of harmless fun sweetheart." She smiled at him as he lent closer to her.

"Okay, if you say so?" He smiled and kissed her a couple times before taking a sip of his beer.

"Yes I do say so." Clarisse smiled as their faces remained close.

"So Mom?" Olivia smiled while putting her drink down as Clarisse turned her head to look at her "Are you going to take anymore surf lessons tomorrow?" She asked.

"Yes I was going to ask you the same thing." Joseph said as Clarisse looked back at him.

"I won't be unless someone else teaches me?" She smiled while turning her head back to Olivia with a cheeky smile.

"If you want me to teach you, then I will." Joseph whispered in her ear as she turned her head slightly "Though I must warn you, not much teaching will get done." He added and kissed her neck.

"Oh." Clarisse whispered as butterflies filled her tummy once again.

"That's enough of that, you... you parents." Olivia giggled as they both stopped and looked at her "We are here to celebrate your birthday Mom, and your anniversary." Olivia smiled "And I think I speak for everyone at this table when I say, stop it until you get back to your room later, please." She smiled and raised her glass "Now lets enjoy the rest of the night."

"Here here." Clarisse smiled and took a sip of her drink before looking at Joseph "You've been told." She smiled and laughed out as he tickled her.


	50. Chapter 50

Several weeks later. Today is Joseph's birthday.

Both were fast asleep in each others arms when the alarm started going off, quickly reaching over to turn it off before laying back with a sigh.

"Go back to sleep." Joseph whispered as Clarisse laughed "I didn't hear an alarm going off." He smirked and tickled her, making her laugh even more "God I love your laugh." He smiled seconds later while hovering over her, placing his hands on the bed beside her head.

"Thank you," She smiled lifting her head and kissed him a couple times while framing his face with her hands.

"Do we have time?" He smiled down at her as she bit her bottom lip.

Checking the time before looking back up at him "I'm sorry we don't," She laughed out as he lowered himself on top of her and started kissing her neck "Joseph this isn't fair, I have to leave for the Palace in an hour." She whispered while locking her arms around his shoulders, feeling him nuzzling her neck "Joe please..." She laughed.

"I won't take long, I promise." He smiled against her jaw while slipping his hand down her side and under the waistband of her pajama bottoms as he moved on his side, pulling her to him and squeezed her backside.

"You are going to make me late." She said trying to stop him.

"Oh come on, it's my birthday." He smiled and lent closer kissing her while running his hand up her back, under her pajama top as she tipped her head back.

"Alright, Happy Birthday." She smiled as he pulled his head back "You started now so you best finish." She smirked as he laughed.

"You bet I will." He whispered and kissed her while rolling them back over so he was on top.

* * *

Standing in the doorway to the kitchen for a few moments watching Clarisse as she tied a ribbon around his presents. Whistling as he walked in and over to her, putting his hands on her sides as she turned her head.

"Your driver is here." He whispered and kissed her shoulder while wrapping his arms around her waist, holding her back against him "I told him you'd be a few moments."

"Ok, thank you." She smiled and picked up her coffee, taking a couple sips "I have really spoilt you this year." She smiled "I just hope you like what I got you." She said and took a couple more sips of her coffee.

"Oh well I'm sure I will." He smiled "Now because my hands are busy, how about you open the presents for me?"

"Joseph." Clarisse exclaimed while turning her head "They are your presents, you open them." She laughed as he lowered one of his hands down on her thigh while nibbling her ear "Joseph stop it please.." She asked and turned in his grasp "Why can't you open your presents?"

"Because," He whispered and kissed her a couple times while lowering both his hands, cupping her backside as he started kissing her neck.

"That's not an answer," She said grabbing one of his presents "Here, open this." She smiled as he lifted his head.

"Why, can't I open you instead?" He asked starting to undo her bottom button on her blouse.

"Joseph." Clarisse said while grabbing his hands and looked up "Listen, if you carry on like this Santa won't be bringing you anything for Christmas." She said pressing his present against his chest with a cheeky smile "Now open this." She laughed as he reluctantly stepped back and took the present.

"You are mean." He teased.

"Who knows," She smiled as he looked at her "I may let you unwrap me for Christmas." She smiled while stroking her hand over his chest.

"Oh now you're talking." He winked as she laughed out. After opening the present he read what it said "You've arranged for me to go zip-lining today?" He asked.

"Yes." She nodded while putting her arms back, resting her hands on the counter behind her "I know you've wanted to do that for a long time, so I pulled a few strings." She smiled as he looked back down "I got it for both of us." She smiled as he looked at her "Though I'm probably going to chicken out by the time we get there."

"Oh now that wouldn't be fair, but I would understand." He said stepping closer, putting his hand on her side as they shared a kiss "I love it, thank you." He smiled putting it down on the counter.

"There is one more," She said turning a little as he lowered his hand down onto her backside "There is a card too, but I accidentally left that the Palace so I will have to give you that later on." She smiled and handed him another envelope "Happy Birthday baby." She smiled as he took it.

"You really did spoil me, didn't you?" He asked as she nodded and watched him look down as he opened it up "A weekend in Paris?" He smiled up at her.

"Indeed, it's for the weekend of New Years." She said stepping closer and looked down at the tickets while taking them from his hand then looked up at him while putting her arms back behind her back "Though I don't see us doing much celebrating." She smiled as he wrapped his arms around her, taking hold of her hands "Do you?" She asked.

"No I don't." He smiled and lowered his head, kissing her several times while again lowering his hands and cupped her bottom.

"You have a serious problem with my bottom, don't you?" She asked as he stepped back.

"I can't help it if it's beautiful." He grinned and kissed her neck as she sipped her coffee.

"Mmm, why thank you." She smiled at him "I have to go, so behave yourself." She said passing him her cup "Have the rest of my coffee and I will see you about 11?" She asked.

"Of course you will." He smiled giving her bum a slap as she laughed while jolting forward a little.

"That hurt." She exclaimed with a laugh while rubbing her bottom.

"Oh I'm sorry, come here and I will rub it better for you." He winked giving her a cheeky smile.

"Oh you have a dirty mind Joseph." She laughed.

"No darling, I don't have a dirty mind I have a sexy imagination and you Clari bear are in big trouble." He smirked and sipped her coffee.

"Well," She said slipping on her jacket "Just you remember what I said?" She asked as he looked over "If you don't behave you won't have any presents to unwrap on Christmas Day." She smiled stepping closer as he put his arm around her waist "Be good and I will see you later." She said and kissed him before stepping back.

"See you later." He smiled "Though I do hate the fact you're leaving me so early."

"I know," She said pulling a sad face "But we will see each other again soon, I love you." She smiled blowing him a kiss then walked out.

"Love you more." He called out while sitting at the island.

"Not possible." She called back "See you soon." She smiled grabbing her handbag and walked out the door as Joseph sat laughing in the kitchen.

* * *

Standing staring up at the rope going across her, feeling her heart racing already. Coming out of her thoughts when she felt Joseph stand beside her, putting his hand on her back.

"I'm glad you got changed before we came here." He smiled and ran his hand down her arm "Just in case you do decide to do it, as a suit and heels wouldn't of worked for this." He chuckled and looked at her.

"I don't think I can do this." She whispered as he took her hand, locking fingers with hers.

"Well how about we get to the top, if you don't want to go down then I won't either and we can come back another day?" He asked.

"But it's your birthday Joseph, If I don't want to go down it will ruin your turn."

"No it won't," He said stepping closer, while holding her hand down beside them "The feelings of my wife are more important." He whispered while looking into her eyes, putting his other hand up and cupped her face "If you don't want to do it then I won't enjoy it knowing that you aren't going." He whispered.

"I'm sorry." She said studying his face.

"No need to be sorry." He said looking up for a second at the rope then back down at her "Besides, I can't get you all the way up there then let you come back down alone." He added and kissed her.

"Okay." She nodded and wrapped her free arm around his waist while resting her head on his chest.

"Are you ready?" He asked rubbing her back with his free hand, as his other hand still held onto hers.

"I am." She nodded slowly while lifting her head and looked at him "Let's go." She whispered.

"Okay." He smiled and stepped back, leading the way to start their trek to the top.

Reaching the top of the stands a while later, Clarisse clung to the railings as Joseph rubbed her back trying to relax her.

"Ok, I will take a couple photos this end then my colleague will take some when you reach the other end." The instructor smiled "Also it will be filmed too, as a keep sake." He smiled and looked at his Queen "Are you ok Your Majesty?" He asked as Joseph looked at her.

"Yes I'm just great thank you." She nodded, feeling her legs turning to jelly.

"Can you perhaps get a photo of us from up here with the view behind us as right now I am so very proud of my beautiful wife." Joseph beamed as he held out his arm to her as she let go of the railings, moving and clung to him.

"I take it you don't like heights?" He asked as they both nodded "Well good for you, I'm proud too." He smiled and held the camera up "Smile." He grinned and took a photo for them.

"Thank you." Joseph smiled while rubbing Clarisse's back "I'm so proud of you for getting this far, it doesn't even bother me if you don't want to do it."

"You know that you can go down together, if that helps?" The man smiled.

"Do you wanna do it that way?" Joseph asked while looking down at Clarisse.

"Maybe, can I think about it a few minutes?" She asked.

"Of course." The instructor smiled "I'm Ron by the way." He smiled.

"Thank you, Ron." Clarisse smiled, still clinging to Joseph as she closed her eyes.

A few moments later she agreed to go down if she got to go down with Joseph. So setting them up while explaining everything to them and got them ready.

"Are you ready?" Ron asked and watched Joseph nodding then looked at Clarisse as she took a couple deep breaths.

"Why did I agree to do this." She whispered as Joseph rubbed her sides.

"It will be fine, it will all be over in a few moments." He whispered.

"Okay." She nodded and looked at Ron while taking another deep breath "I'm ready." She nodded while watching him put his hand up to release them "No stop, wait." She exclaimed as both Ron and Joseph laughed.

"Just pull it Ron, or we will never get there." Joseph smiled.

"No don't..." Clarisse tried to protest but it was too late they gone.

Reaching the other end moments later, being pulled onto the safe deck and unfastened by the other instructor.

"See that wasn't so bad was it?" Joseph asked and looked at Clarisse in surprise as she stepped closer and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"It was brilliant, I'm so glad I done it." She smiled pulling her head back and kissed him "Now please can we get down from here?" She asked "As I really need the loo now." She whispered as he laughed.

"Ok, come on." He smiled and took her hand.

Heading down to the bottom where they collected their photos and headed back to the Palace, dropping Clarisse off for another meeting.

* * *

Arriving home later that day, Clarisse closed the door and walked over to the table in the foyer while looking around.

"Joe? Lena? Anyone?" She called out putting her handbag and box of cupcakes down.

"I'm up here." Joseph called out from upstairs.

Smiling as she grabbed the box and headed upstairs, finding him sat in the suite. Smiling as she walked in and closed the door behind her.

"What have you go there?" He asked while looking at her as she kicked of her shoes and walked over.

"I went and bought some birthday and Christmas cupcakes." She smiled standing beside him and lent over putting the box on the coffee table while opening it "Want one?" She asked while looking back at him.

"Maybe in a bit." He smiled watching her take one and sat beside him, tucking one of her legs under her other.

"Where is everyone?" Clarisse asked and took a bit of the cream of the top with her finger.

"Well Lena is staying at Livy's tonight," He said putting his arm over her legs and looked at her "And Cara and Rose have gone shopping." He smiled as he watched her slowly pull her finger from her mouth "Is that nice?" He asked.

"Oh yes, it's yummy." She nodded and put a bit of the cream on her finger for him.

Taking hold of her hand, slowly closing his lips around her finger as she held her breath and bit her bottom lip "Mmm that is lovely." He smiled, putting his arm back down "I will have to have one of them later." He smiled at her as she took a bite of the cake then looked back at the paper "So," He started while rubbing her leg "Are you all finished now?"

"I am, until after New Year." She smiled and took another bite of her cake.

"Great." He smiled with a nod and looked down "You're making this very hard for me Clarisse." He smirked.

"That was the plan." She smiled as he slowly looked up just as she put her finger, full of cream back in her mouth.

"God Clarisse, stop." He whispered as she licked her lips.

"Make me?" She smiled and slowly lent over, putting the rest of the cupcake on the coffee table before sitting back "What's stopping you?" She asked.

"The girls, that's what." He said looking at her "They will be home soon and..." He stopped when he noticed her hands slowly starting to undo the buttons on her blouse...first one, then two.."Clari Bear what are you doing to me?" He asked.

"What does it look like?" She asked, not taking her eyes from him as she carried on undoing the buttons of her blouse "The girls won't be home for hours." She smiled.

"And how would you know? He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Why do you think they've gone shopping for?" She asked and ran her tongue along her top lip.

"You didn't?" He asked.

"I did." She smiled then laughed out as he folded up the paper and put it down on the coffee table while turning to her "Finally you take full interest." She smirked.

"When you do this, of course I will." He whispered.

"I was teasing you." She giggled.

"Oh yes you are." He smiled going to touch her hand but got pushed away "Oh come on." He exclaimed.

"No touching." She smiled and slowly stood up, moving away from the sofa as he watched her.

Putting some soft music on before turning back to him as he sat smiling, watching as she slipped off her jacket. Clearly able to see the red bra through her white blouse, realizing that she didn't leave wearing a red bra that morning, as he would of noticed something like that.

"You..." He started.

"Shh." Clarisse hushed, with a sexy smile and slowly turned around while tossing her jacket over onto the arm chair. Seconds later she pulled the blouse down over her shoulders, turning her head slightly as Joseph groaned.

Smiling she turned back to face him while letting the blouse fall to the floor, revealing a deep red lace see through bra. Smiling as he watched her swaying her hips a little, getting more and more aroused by the second. Catching a breath when he saw her hands go to the button of her pants, slowly undoing it followed by the zip as he sat biting his bottom lip.

Turning her back to him as she slowly bent over revealing inch by inch the matching pair of red lace panties. Slowly stepping from the pants moments later and kicked them to the side before taking a deep breath and slowly turned around again to face him as she started doing the same with her panties, slowly lowering them down before completely removing them, followed by her bra seconds later.

"You are beautiful," He smiled as she slowly walked over to him.

"Shhh." She whispered while leaning forward a little putting her hands on the back of the couch as she straddled him on the couch.

"I've never seen this side of you before." He whispered "No matter how long we've been together, I absolutely love this side of you." He smiled as she lowered herself down on his lap slowly.

"Good, I'm pleased you do." She smiled, putting her hands on his neck as she started kissing him slowly, her tongue demanding entrance moments later as she ran both her hands through his hair arching her back as he did the same to her.

"Mmm." He moaned into the kiss several moments later before breaking it for air, smiling at her very red swollen lips "I really do like this side of you." He whispered, wrapping his arms around her and in one swift move she was on her back on the couch.

Trying to steady her breathing as she lay watching him remove his top, hovering over her seconds later where they continued kissing as he lowered his body down on hers. Gripping her thigh as he began kissing her neck as she turned her head to the side, feeling him grinding himself against her she couldn't help but moan.

"I need to feel you inside of me now Joseph." She whispered turning her head to look at him as he lifted his, sharing a kiss before he knelt back and quickly removed his pants and boxers. Lowering himself back down as he positioned himself at her entrance, kissing and sucking at her neck as he, in one swift move drove into her core hard and fast. Smiling against her neck as she tipped her head back.

"Mmmm Yes." Clarisse moaned, digging her nails into his sides as he started grinding against her.

"You feel so good." He whispered, watching her bite her lip a second before taking her beautiful red lips in a hungry kiss.

"Oooh, mmmm." She moaned as he broke the kiss, burying his face in the crook of her neck as he continued to thrust. "Mmm yes." She moaned, locking one arm around his shoulders while lowering her other one down. Placing her hand on his backside, digging her nails in as he drove into her.

"Lock your legs around me baby." He moaned in her ear, feeling her run her hand up his back, gripping the back of his shoulder as she obeyed his demand "Mmm," He moaned, gripping hold of her thigh as he started going faster "Oh god Clari..." He moaned kissing her several times as she gripped hold of his arm, moaning out in pleasure as he drove really hard into her a number times, tipping them both over the edge.

"Oh God...Yes." Clarisse moaned, burying her face in his neck as she moaned out.

Remaining on top of her as they both tried to catch their breath and come down from their high.

"Oooo." Clarisse moaned softly as Joe lifted his head, smiling as she moved her hands onto the sides of his head, kissing his jaw as he pulled out of her.

Raising himself a little with a smile and grabbed her leg, turning her onto her side on the edge of the couch. Smiling as she turned her head and watched him lay behind her, wrapping one arm around her arms, tucking his hand under her head as they shared a slow kiss.

"Well that was amazing and totally unexpected." Joe said between kisses.

"Mmmm. I'm happy to know that after all these years I can still surprise you." She smiled as he kissed her shoulder.

"Yes you can." He nodded while watching her turn her head the other way as he tucked his arm under her head "Honestly that was amazing." He whispered, kissing her shoulder softly as she turned her head back to look at him "You look so beautiful right now." He whispered, taking her lips in another deep kiss.

A short time later, as they remained laying in each others arms they heard the front doors closing. Turning her head she looked at Joseph as he sat up, looking straight to the door.

"No one should be coming here." He said quickly jumping up and grabbed his clothes, rushing to get dressed "Hurry into the suite."

"Joseph with the..." She started and gasped in surprise as he grabbed her arm, making her stand up.

"Honestly, no one should be here." He whispered "I know it could be one of the kids, but knowing that they shouldn't be here yet I would still like it if you hid in your closet and locked the door behind you." He whispered and continued getting dressed.

"Oh you are being silly," She started as he looked up at her "Ok I'm going." She said quickly gathering up her stuff and hurried into the bedroom.

Rushing to the door, opening it to find Aimie stood smiling at him "Aimie." He beamed as she rushed forward and wrapped her arms around him as Arie appeared "What are you doing here?"

"Joe?" Tom called from the bottom of the stairs.

"Yea Tom." He smiled while picking Aimie up and walked onto the landing "Give me a second and I will be down." He smiled putting Aimie down.

"Where's Grandma?" She smiled.

"I'm just going to get her, she's in taking a shower." He smiled "Go down with Daddy and I will be right down."

"Okay." Aimie smiled and headed downstairs with Arie.

Smiling he rushed through to the bedroom and to the closet, knocking on the door.

"It's Aimie and Arie." He smiled as she opened the door.

"Really?" She asked.

"Yea, I'm going to go down and talk with them see what's going on, I told them you were in the shower so make your hair look wet or something." He smiled and kissed her.

"Okay." She smiled and watched him hurry out the room.

Heading down, finding them in the living room "I'm back, Clarisse will be right down." He smiled over at the kids near the tree.

"Actually I would rather talk to you before she comes down, if that's alright?" Tom asked.

"Of course," He said looking towards the kitchen door "Maybe in the kitchen?" He asked and watched him nod "Ok, kids we will be back." Joe smiled.

"Okay Grandpa." Aimie smiled and watched them walk into the kitchen.

"So what's going on?" Joseph asked while closing the door.

"Well, first of all I hope you don't mind us just letting ourselves in." He said grabbing the key from his pocket "Aimie so kindly told me that she had took her Grandma's key last time she was visiting and we were just going to leave you a note to let you know where we were." He said putting the key down on the table.

"That's ok." Joseph smiled "Clari has been looking for that for ages." He smiled "Anyway carry on."

"I know your family has been through a lot this last year, and I thought it only fair that Aimie and Arie spend this Christmas with you and their baby sister, Emma." Tom said while looking down "With it being your first without Erica, I thought having all the kids here would be special." He added while looking up, seeing tears prick Joseph's eyes.

"Yes, that's a lovely thought." Joseph said while stepping closer and gave him a man hug "Thanks Tom, I know Clarisse will be happy to have the kids here." He said patting his back, stepping back "Thank you so much."

"No problem." Tom nodded.

Heading back into Aimie and Arie moments later, giving them a hug and kiss before leaving. And as they fought over the tv remote Clarisse came down, leaving her with them for a few moments to catch up then sat down beside her.

"Where's Tom?" She asked while watching the kids.

"He's gone, Aimie and Arie are here for Christmas." He smiled while rubbing her back as she looked back at him.

"Really?" She asked while turning properly.

"Yep," He smiled and lent closer whispering in her ear "So we better behave now." He smiled as she nodded.

"Yes, we better had." She giggled and kissed him before turning back to the kids.

* * *

Later that evening as Cara and Rose watched the children, Joseph and Clarisse headed out for a birthday dinner. Coming home just before midnight, letting Cara know that they were home before heading to bed. Only when they walked into their bedroom they found Lena and Aimie snuggled together fast asleep. Smiling at each other before getting ready for bed and headed back into the suite, snuggling together on the couch where they soon drifted off.


	51. Chapter 51

_Thank you everyone for reading and those who leave reviews, you are honestly the best. _

_Here is the next part and it is rated M. So please be aware._

xXx

Early hours of Christmas Morning. Joseph, Cara, Brandon and Rose have just returned from midnight mass. Clarisse remained at home with the rest of the family, feeling poorly.

Coming into the bedroom to see it dark and quiet, Joseph got undressed and slipped into bed beside Clarisse. Watching as she turned over and looked at him.

"Hello you." He whispered leaning closer and kissed her forehead.

"Hi." She answered and snuggled up to him "How did the mass go?" She asked.

"It went well, they all missed you but send their love." He whispered while wrapping his arm around her shoulders as she coughed a little "Still not feeling any better?" He asked.

"No, I took my medicine and its just not working." She sighed as someone knocked on the suite door "Oh who could that be?" She said while rolling onto her back.

"Stay here while I go and look." He said climbing out the bed and slipped on his robe.

Clarisse watched him disappear through to the suite, upon hearing Scott's voice she sat up as Joseph appeared in the doorway.

"What's wrong?" She asked as Shades appeared behind him "What's the matter?" She asked as Joseph stepped out the way, seeing Emma's head pop up after hearing Clarisse's voice, straight away crying out for her.

"She's been crying for you for the last hour, she's really hot and keeps holding her ears." Shades worried as Clarisse climbed out the bed and walked over to them.

Feeling her head "She's burning up," She said as Emma held out her arms for her, while crying for her "It's ok darling." Clarisse soothed while taking her, looking down as she clung to her "Joe you better call the doctor."

"Ok." He nodded and picked up the phone as Clarisse walked into the suite, putting the lamp beside the sofa on and sat down, sitting Emma on her lap.

"It's ok darling," Clarisse soothed while rocking from side to side slightly as Shades sat the other side of her.

"She didn't want to know me, she kept pushing me away and crying for you." Shades said, rubbing Emma's leg as she clung to her Nanna.

"Erica was the same whenever she was poorly as a child, she never wanted Joseph." Clarisse answered as Emma tucked her head under Clarisse's chin.

"He's on his way." Joseph said sitting down on the arm of the chair beside them as Emma rubbed her ear "Oh poor baby." He said stroking the back of her head.

"Thank you Joe." Clarisse said looking down at Emma as she cried.

"I feel so helpless." Shades whispered while looking down.

"That's normal, I felt the same way." Joseph said looking at him then at Clarisse "The kids never wanted me when they were poorly, they always wanted their Mommy." He smiled as Clarisse looked up at him then at Shades.

"Whenever Aimie and Arie were sick, Erica was always there for them." Shades whispered as both Clarisse and Joseph looked at him "I just wish she was here now." He added while rubbing the back of Emma's hand.

"She's watching over her Shades," Clarisse whispered as he looked up with tears in his eyes "Remember that."

"I do." He nodded "Thank you."

"Its ok." Clarisse nodded as Joseph stood up.

"Come on, why don't we go downstairs and wait for the doctor?" Joseph offered and watched Shades stand up while keeping his eyes on Emma.

"She will be ok Shades, you know that." Clarisse said looking up at him.

"I know." He said slowly nodding and walked over to the door with Joseph, looking back at them as Clarisse sat back in the couch while rubbing Emma's back.

Shortly after the doctor arrived, diagnosing a double ear infection. Once he prescribed her some medicine he left. Joseph saw him out as Clarisse tried passing Emma back to Shades.

"What's going on?" Cara asked from the door, as Emma screamed for Clarisse "Is she ok?" She asked looking at Clarisse as she cupped her own face with both her hands, her heart breaking.

"She's poorly." Joseph said coming up beside her and looked into the room to see Clarisse cupping Emma's face, kissing her forehead several times trying to calm her down "She has a double ear infection and all she wants is her Nanna, who is also poorly."

"Oh." Cara whispered, both watching as Emma tried really hard to cling to Clarisse.

"Ok, I'm sorry." She said taking Emma from Shades "Shades I'm sorry, but she's breaking my heart." She said rocking Emma a little while holding her with one arm, and placed her other hand gently on the back of her head trying to calm her down while rocking from side to side, shh'ing against her forehead.

"But are you sure?" Shades said watching her start to walk around the room.

"Yes, I think you've lost her for the night now Shades." Joseph said "Come on, let's go and get the travel cot and set it up." He said looking at Clarisse and Emma as Cara walked over to them "Though I get a feeling she's not going to be in it tonight." He said shaking his head a little while walking out and pulled up the door.

After setting up the travel cot in their suite, Shades went back to his room leaving Emma with Clarisse and Joseph. And as she sat in the rocking chair, trying to get Emma to sleep Joseph sat in bed reading, checking on them every now and then.

Checking the time to see it was a little past three he looked over to see Clarisse with her head back, her eyes closed and Emma half asleep on her chest, sucking her thumb. Smiling to himself as he remembered her the same way when their children were babies, she would sit in the rocking chair trying to get them to sleep and would often fall to sleep herself.

Closing the book, while pushing the sheets back. He couldn't help but smile as he walked over to them as Emma slowly looked up at him with her beautiful big blue eyes, just like her Nanna.

"You got her wrapped around your little finger haven't you Princess?" He smiled while leaning over taking her carefully from Clarisse, managing to put her in the travel cot without making her cry. Leaning over it as he stroked her back watching her close her eyes.

A few moments later Clarisse lifted her head, seeing Joseph leaning over the travel cot she stood up quietly and walked over to them.

"Is she asleep?" She asked, putting her hand his back.

"She's nearly there." He whispered putting his arm up to stop her "Just don't let her see you or she might start crying again."

"Ok." She whispered and headed into the bathroom as Joseph lifted his head and looked at her closing the door then back down at Emma.

Stepping back from the cot a few moments later he walked over and knocked on her bathroom door "Can I come in?" He asked.

"Of course." She answered with a raspy voice and turned her head to the door as he came in "Is she asleep?"

"Half and half, give her a few more moments and she will be fully asleep." He nodded closing the door and walked over to her as she sipped her water, putting his hand on her back as he kissed her cheek "How are you feeling?"

"Tired, sore, sad for my poor baby." She said sadly and put her glass down.

"She will be ok in a few days," He said kissing her cheek again while rubbing her back and buried his face in the crook of her neck.

"I know." She nodded "Seeing her like that, just brought back a whole lot of memories." She whispered and looked at him as he lifted his head.

"I thought it would." He nodded while stepping between her and the sink, leaning back against her while putting his hands on her sides.

"It's just our luck we would get sick for today of all days." She said looking up at him "It's her first Christmas and she's sick." She said, stepping closer while putting her arms around his waist and rested her head on his chest, closing her eyes as he rubbed her back and kissed her head.

After a few moments of silence, Joseph lifted his head.

"Let's get you to bed, you need to try and get some sleep." He said as she lifted hers and looked up at him as he moved his hands up, placing them either side of her head as he looked in her eyes "I love you." He whispered between kisses.

Pulling her head back a little while putting her hands up on his wrists "Now you're going to get sick." She said as he moved his hands, wrapping his arms around her shoulders.

"I don't care." He smiled and kissed her again before letting her go "Come on, it's bedtime." He said taking her hand.

Heading through to the bedroom and as Clarisse climbed into bed Joseph checked on Emma, finding she was fast asleep he headed over to the bed and climbed in beside Clarisse.

* * *

After getting a couple hours sleep Joseph had a shower and dressed before heading downstairs to sort out breakfast for the family. Setting the table when Clarisse appeared in the doorway, while looking up the stairs.

"Clari?" He said as she looked over "What are you doing?" He asked.

"I thought I heard Emma crying." She said shaking her head while walking in and over to him "Good morning." She smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Well you're sounding better." He smiled and kissed her on the lips before carrying on setting the table.

"I sort of feel better, my throat still hurts though." She said pouring some juice, drinking some while standing with her back to him "Mmm that feels good." She said looking at the glass as Joseph walked over and wrapped his arms around her waist as he kissed her neck.

"You're looking good this morning." He smiled as she put her free hand up and cupped his cheek.

"I'm in my pj's Joe, how could I possibly look good." She smiled as he slipped a hand down the front of her bottoms, running a finger through her curls, making her look down at his actions "Oh my..." She smiled while putting her glass down and turned in his grasp.

"You look sexy in whatever you wear." He whispered before she could say anything else and kissed her a couple times as she put her arms around his neck, arching her back forcing her breast further into his other hand. As he continued stroking her, her breathing had became labored as he continued kissing and nipping her neck. Plunging two fingers into her core as his thumb circled her clit was her undoing as her legs went limp his free arm supporting her as she writhed in his arms, kissing her neck as he removed his hand and wrapped his arms around her.

"Mmm..." She moaned as he nipped her neck "That was..." She stopped when she heard footsteps, lifting her head to see Lena coming in with Arie and Aimie "Ahh good morning." She smiled as she stepped back from Joseph "And Merry Christmas."

"Good morning Grandma." Arie smiled as Joseph headed into the kitchen.

"I will be right back." She smiled and hurried out the dining room.

After getting changed she came back down to see more of the family in the dining room, waiting for breakfast.

"Good morning Mom." Rose smiled and hugged her "Are you feeling any better?" She asked as they parted.

"Oh yes, much." She smiled and watched her move, sitting at the table as Joseph stood behind her, turning her head with a smile.

"Merry Christmas beautiful." He whispered and kissed her cheek as she bit her lip.

"Grandma I love your pajamas." Aimie giggled as Olivia and Cara looked over.

"Yes, very Christmasy." Olivia smiled and watched her sit down.

"You weren't wearing them when we first came down." Lena said while looking at her.

"Why did you change?" Livy asked looking at Lena then back at her.

"Oh I thought perhaps these ones were more Christmasy." She smiled and sipped some more of her drink as Joseph stood smirking at her.

"Ahh, good choice then." Olivia smiled.

After breakfast the family went to mass while Clarisse stayed home, looking after Emma.

* * *

After everyone had eaten all the children got to open their presents then while they were up in the play room the adults got to open theirs. As Olivia opened one of hers Clarisse came in after getting some coffee and sat down beside Joseph.

"Ok Mom this ones for you." Olivia smiled at her as she turned on the couch and put her legs over Joseph's lap "I think it's from Daddy I'm not sure." She smiled passing it to her as she put her cup down.

"Ok, thank you." She smiled and looked at Joseph "Is it from you?" She asked.

"Yes, but there is something in there from Lena also." He smiled while rubbing her leg.

"Okay." She smiled and undone the ribbon, lifting the lid and pulled back the tissue paper "Aww." She laughed.

"What is it?" Olivia asked while kneeling beside her.

"I take it this eye mask is from Lena?" She asked looking at Joseph as he nodded and watched her lift it from the box.

"Oh..." Olivia laughed when she saw what it said.

"The Queen is Sleeping?" Cara giggled "You will have to take note Dad, when she's wearing that leave her alone." Cara giggled as Clarisse smiled at Joseph as he nodded.

"I guess I will have to now, won't I?" He said with a smile.

"Aww no," Clarisse smiled while rubbing his arm as he looked at her "You have permission to wake me up anytime you want." She smiled while putting her hands up, putting the mask around her head "Mask or not." She smiled.

"Thank you." He nodded as the girls looked at each other and giggled.

"What else is in there?" Rose asked.

"Oh." Clarisse exclaimed and looked down, still with the mask around her head "Oh wow." She exclaimed upon seeing the dark red silk pajamas "These are beautiful." She smiled while lifting them up and turned them around to show the girls.

"Oh they are beautiful Daddy." Olivia smiled while reaching over to feel them.

"Thank you sweetheart." Clarisse smiled while leaning forward "I love them." She whispered and kissed him before sitting back while removing the eye mask from her head and put it back in the box.

Putting the lid back on the top of them before moving and snuggled up to him as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders kissing the side of her head as the girls opened their presents. Shortly after Olivia passed Joseph another present when she noticed Clarisse had fallen to sleep with her head on his lap.

"Daddy?" Olivia whispered to get his attention "Moms fallen to sleep." She added as Joseph looked down.

"I thought she might off, she didn't get much sleep last night." He said turning his head to look for the blanket.

"What are you looking for?" Olivia asked.

"The blanket." He said looking at her "Have you seen it?"

"This one?" Rose said grabbing it from behind her.

"Yeah." He nodded as she passed it to Olivia "Can you put it over her for me?" He asked.

"Of course." She nodded while unfolding it and gently placed it over her Mom.

"Thank you." Joseph smiled up at her.

"No trouble." She smiled at him then at Clarisse for a few seconds.

* * *

Still sleeping an hour later, with her head still resting on Joseph's lap when Aimie came in.

"Grandma." She said while rubbing her eyes.

"Shh she's sleeping," Joseph whispered and held out his hand for her "What's the matter sweetheart."

"No I'm not." Clarisse said lifting her head as they both looked at her.

"Did I wake you?" Aimie said softly.

"No sweetheart it's ok." She said sitting up with a yawn "What's the matter?" She asked as Aimie moved between her and Joseph.

"I don't feel well." She whispered as Joseph pulled her onto her lap.

"Uh oh." He said looking at her then at Clarisse.

"Oh dear." She said holding her arm out for her "What's the matter?"

"My head hurts and I have a sore throat." She said moving and snuggled up to her as she wrapped her arms around her with the blanket wrapping around them both.

"Oh dear." Clarisse whispered and kissed her head.

"I will go and get the medicine." Joseph said while moving to the edge of the couch.

"Thank you." Clarisse said lifting her head and watched him walk out.

Returning a few moments later with Clarisse's medicine too. Staying with them as they snuggled up together, being joined by the rest of the family a while later.

* * *

Later that day after putting the Grandchildren to bed, Clarisse went back to her suite to find Joseph reading his book on the couch.

"Aimie finally asleep?" He asked as she walked over to him.

"Yes." She said standing beside him as he put his hand on the back of her leg "Poor thing is all achy, I feel so bad." She said looking down as Joseph moved his legs for her.

"Come sit down." He said patting the space between his legs and watched her move, sitting down and rested back against his chest "She will be ok soon." He whispered while wrapping his arms around her shoulders and kissed her neck.

"I know, I just feel bad, I wanted this Christmas to be special, Tom let them stay here and we all end up getting sick." She sighed sadly while putting her hands up on his arms.

"I know, but it happens sweetheart." He whispered while resting his head against hers.

"I know." She nodded a little.

"Maybe this will cheer you up." He said grabbing a box from down the side of the couch and put it on her lap "A little something extra." He smiled and moved his arms down, putting his hands on her sides.

"You didn't have to get me anything else." She said while turning her head a little.

"I know, but this I couldn't help myself with." He grinned.

"Ok, well thank you then." She smiled and lifted the lid to find a gorgeous french blue lace baby doll sexy dress, making her laugh as she put the lid back on the box.

"What's so funny?" He asked as she reached over putting the box on the coffee table "I thought you could wear it when we are in Paree?"

"Trust you to get me lingerie for Christmas." She said and started laughing again.

"Come on, what's so funny?" He asked as she turned her head a little while resting it back on his shoulder.

"Well for one, I don't exactly have the figure for that kind of thing anymore, and two it's for young women Joe, something I am not anymore." She said with a sigh while looking at the box.

"Oh but you are forever young in my heart." He whispered in her ear while wrapping his arms around her waist, placing his hands on her tummy "And you have the perfect figure for this, that's why I bought it you."

"You would say that." She said looking ahead.

"I say it because its true." He whispered and started tickling her, laughing as she laughed.

Stopping several moments later as he wrapped his arms around her shoulders again and kissed her neck as he held onto her hands. Where they stayed for a few moments, just enjoying the quiet and being in each others embrace.

"I think it will go with your eyes too." He smiled while watching her sit up and kneel between his legs.

"Maybe." She smiled while leaning closer and kissed him while putting one hand on his thigh and the other on his neck, tilting her head to deepen the kiss.

"What's this for?" He asked as she sat back on her heels.

"Well I just remembered I promised you on your birthday that if you were good, I would let you unwrap me for Christmas." She smiled while taking his hands "And seeings though I don't have enough paper, you are just going to have to undress me instead." She added "If you still want to that is?" She asked.

"Oh of course I do." He whispered sitting up and quickly removed her pajama top smiling against her stomach as she knelt in front of him again "God I love this body." He whispered between kissing his way over her tummy, wrapping his arms around her legs.

Running his hands up over her bottom seconds later, where he began lowering the pajama bottoms. Looking up at her as she looked down at him, biting her bottom lip as he helped her out of them, grinning as she lowered her head, taking his lips in a hungry kiss while pushing him back against the arm rest.

Watching her as she straddled him on the sofa, slowly moving up his body as he bit his bottom lip getting quite aroused.

"Have you been a good boy?" She asked while locking her arms around his neck, arching her back and pressing her breasts against his chest.

"Oh I have been a very good boy." He grinned while running his hands up and down her back, giving her bottom a squeeze whenever his hands were low enough.

"Oh well what was that you did this morning then? As that certainly wasn't good." She whispered teasing him as she circled her hips over him.

"Oh now that was the devil in me, I saw you and I just couldn't help myself." He grinned as she smiled while nodding her head.

"I see." She smiled, gripping his chin with her hand and pressed her lips to his, her tongue demanding entrance, being granted as she locked her arms around his neck.

"Did you lock the door?" Joseph managed to get out through kissing her lips and neck, running his hand up her back, losing it in her hair as he placed it on the back of her head.

"Yes." She answered, tugging at his tshirt, pulling it up and removed it, laughing out as he grabbed hold of her, moving so she was on her back looking up at him "You did that fast." She exclaimed.

"I don't hang around." He laughed quickly removing his pajama bottoms before lowering himself, kissing her as he guided himself to her entrance. Entering her in one shift thrust, making her gasp and dig her nails into his shoulders.

Looking down at her as he began thrusting fast and hard, watching as she put both her arms up, gripping hold of the arm rest with her eyes closed, biting her bottom lip trying to stop herself from moaning out in pleasure.

"God you're beautiful." He moaned while raising himself, grinding hard against her as she kept her arms up, gripping to the arm rest. Tipping them both of the edge within seconds, collapsing on top of her, smiling against her neck as she let go of the arm rest and locked her arms around his shoulders.

"I hope you enjoyed your present." She whispered, smiling as he raised his head "I love you, Merry Christmas." She smiled and kissed him several times.


	52. Chapter 52

_Thank you everyone for reading and reviewing this story! _

_I can't apologize enough for the long delay in getting an update out. But here it is and I hope you all enjoy it._

**xXx**

9th January.

After getting showered and dressed Clarisse slipped on her shoes then sat and done her hair and make up. Slipping on her tailored jacket as she walked back out into the bedroom, stopping when she saw Joseph laying on his front, still sleeping.

Walking over to her dressing table she wrote a simple note _'Gone to work, will see you later!'_ She sighed as she signed it with a simple 'C' and looked towards the bed as she put the lid back on the pen. Standing up she walked over and placed the note in front of his alarm, leaning over she kissed the back of his head and slowly ran her hand down over his hair before stepping back.

Heading downstairs she checked she had everything and grabbed her car keys, driving herself to the Palace today instead of waiting for her driver.

Opening his eyes upon hearing a car door close, he lifted his head seeing her note then looked towards the windows as he heard the car starting. He quickly jumped out of bed and moved to the window, watching as she pulled out of the driveway and drove off down the lane towards the main road.

Putting his hands up onto his face while turning around, heading slowly back over to the nightstand. Picking up the note and seeing what she wrote, looking up as he shook his head and screwed it up in his fist, knowing full well what she was doing and he didn't like it one bit.

* * *

After Clarisse got some coffee and a snack from the kitchen she headed back to her office, pushing up the door as her Father came down the stairs. Seeing her door ajar he walked over and slowly pushed it open.

"Good morning butterbean." He smiled when he saw her sat at the desk "You're here early this morning." He said as she looked up at him.

"I know, I couldn't sleep." She said and sipped her coffee before looking down at her paperwork "I have a busy day, so I thought I would just come and start it." She said slowly looking up at him.

"I see." Harry nodded "Well I'm off for my walk, see you later?" He asked as she nodded.

"Sure. Enjoy your walk." She said watching him walk over to the door then she looked down at her paperwork in front of her.

He stood at the door for a few seconds watching her, then shook his head as he walked out, pulling the door up behind himself.

A short time later Charlotte came to her office, walking over to her desk as Clarisse looked up at her.

"Good morning." Charlotte smiled while placing the tray down on her desk "I brought you some more coffee and your post." She smiled handing it to her.

"Thank you Charlotte." Clarisse said taking the post and started going through it.

Watching her for a second before stepping back "Would there be anything else?" She asked just as the phone started ringing "Shall I get that?" She asked.

"Yes please." Clarisse said with a nod, not looking up.

"Okay." Charlotte said and answered the phone, hanging up moments later "It was just Motaz, he cancelled the meeting for today." She said stepping back in front of her desk as Clarisse looked up.

"Just as well, I'm finding it hard to concentrate today." She said looking back down.

"Oh..." Charlotte said and noticed Clarisse lift her head, looking over at her "Maybe you should take the day off?" She said, regretting the words as soon as they came out.

"Oh I could never take the day off... I will carry on regardless." Clarisse said and looked back down at her post.

"Okay..." Charlotte said, looking down.

"And yes, to answer your earlier question..." Clarisse said looking up at her "That will be all."

"Very well." She nodded and left, closing the door behind her.

* * *

A little after 7 Clarisse gave up for the day and headed home, being greeted by all her Grandchildren as she got out the car. Spending a few moments with them before heading up to the house and through to the kitchen.

"Good evening Mom." Olivia smiled as Clarisse looked up at her.

"Good evening." She said walking over to the fridge, grabbing a bottle of wine and poured herself a glass as Olivia watched.

"Bad day?" Olivia asked while looking back down as Clarisse drank some of the wine.

"Yes you could say that." Clarisse answered while looking down at the glass "Everything today just seemed to go wrong." She said and drank some more before looking at Olivia "Where's your Father?" She asked looking up at her.

"He's having a lay down." Olivia answered and looked down at the purse in her hands "Oh we are having a movie night if you want to join us?" She said looking over at her "Ordering pizza too." She smiled.

"Um..." Clarisse said looking over at her.

"Daddy said it was okay." Olivia answered with a smile "I will be back in a minute." She smiled and walked out.

Watching the door close before looking back down at her glass, drinking the last bit in there before pouring herself another one, taking a couple sips just as Joseph came in.

"I thought I heard your voice." He said watching her put the glass down as she noticed his wrist was in plaster.

"What happened to your wrist?" She asked looking up at his face as he stepped beside her.

"Oh..." He started while looking down at it, then back up at her "I broke it."

"What?" She exclaimed "How?" She asked.

"I was trying to fix the garage roof, and lost my balance." He said as she put her hands up to her face.

"You fell of the roof?" She exclaimed while lowering her hands.

"No just the ladder, spent most the day up the hospital." He said looking at her step back.

"What?" She exclaimed "You spent most of the day up the hospital and you didn't tell me?"

"Well we didn't want to worry you, you've been so busy lately." He said and watched her step back again.

"My husband has an accident and no one wanted to tell me?" She exclaimed "Why the hell not?" She fumed "I should of been told."

"Oh come on Clari, if we had of told you, would you of come to the hospital, honestly? Because lately I have felt that I need to make an appointment with you, we all have." He said watching her clasp her own face with both her hands "We are your family Clarisse, we shouldn't feel like this." He snapped.

"What did you just say?" She said lowering her hands.

"You heard me Clarisse, I am at breaking point... The others didn't tell you because I told them not to, I didn't want to worry you and while I was in the hospital the more I thought about it, the more I came to realize that you wouldn't of been there anyway."

"How dare you." She said staring at them "I would of been there so don't accuse me of that and not caring."

"Do you care? Look me in the eyes and tell me you care Clarisse." He asked.

"Yes I do care you should know that." Clarisse answered, never taking her eyes from him as he shook his head "Why are you shaking your head? She asked.

"Ever since we came home from Paris 8 days ago I have hardly seen you, neither has the family." He said shaking his head as she watched him "You have thrown yourself back into work, you haven't snuggled or touched me since we returned and in the mornings you are up and gone before I even wake, and tomorrow marks the first anniversary of Erica's passing, you are not the only one who lost her Clarisse but you are pushing me away again, your pushing our family away and I can't take this more..." He said looking down.

"What do you mean?" She asked watching him slowly look up.

"I love you, don't think I don't but I can't stand being pushed away by my own wife anymore." He snapped and slammed his good hand down on the counter, making her jump "Dammit Clarisse, stop pushing me away or risk losing me..." He said looking into her eyes "For good this time." He snapped, not realizing Olivia had walked back in.

"You wouldn't dare leave." Clarisse said never taking her eyes from him.

"You push me and I just might." He snapped back.

"Fine you no what, you want to leave then fine go right ahead." She snapped back.

"Excuse me?" Olivia snapped as they both looked at her in surprise.

"Olivia please go back into the living room." Joseph said as Clarisse turned her back to him, covering her face for a few seconds.

"No I will not." She snapped back and folded her arms as Clarisse turned around, getting really angry as she placed her hand on the counter "You can't seriously be thinking of leaving?" She asked looking at her Dad as he looked at Clarisse "And you..." She started while looking at her Mom "Can not tell him to leave...everyone is hurting right now... we've all been through so much this last couple years, you are meant to be the strong ones." Olivia said as they both looked at her "You can't just break up over this..." She whispered as a couple tears escaped her eyes, quickly wiping them as some of the family come in laughing and sat down at the table.

"What's going on?" Cara asked when she noticed Clarisse looking down and Joseph stood away from her, leaning back against the counter "Dad?... Mom?" She said as they both looked over at her.

"It doesn't matter." Joseph said shaking his head and forced a smile "Now what's that, that smells so tasty?" He said smiling as Olivia came over and hugged him before stepping back.

"It's a tasty pasta side dish to go with our pizzas later." Cara smiled and watched Olivia stand beside Clarisse, resting her chin on her shoulder as Clarisse turned her head to look at her and nodded before kissing her, then looked back at Joseph as he nodded with a smile.

"How's your wrist now Daddy?" Rose asked while looking over.

"Yeah it's good." He smiled as some of the Grandchildren came in, sitting at the table.

"Are you going to join us for our movie night Mom?" Cara asked.

"No I don't think so darling," She said sipping her drink as Olivia stood beside her and placed the side dish bowl on the counter.

"Oh come on Grandma, it will be fun." Olivia's daughter, Ava smiled over at her.

"Maybe another night, it's been a long day today so I'm just going to go and relax up in the suite." She answered while putting the glass down.

"Ok Grandma." Ava said smiling over at her then rushed out the room with her Brother and cousins.

"You should join us later, if you feel up to it." Olivia said while walking over to the fridge, looking back as the bowl smashed to the floor "What happened?" She said rushing over as Clarisse crouched down and started clearing it up.

"I knocked it over the edge by accident, I'm sorry." Clarisse said standing up and threw the towel filled with glass in the bin in anger before leaning over a little, tipping her head forward as she placed her hands on the counter.

"Mom..." Cara said looking over as Olivia stood back and watched Joseph step closer, placing his hand on her back.

"Don't.. Touch... Me!" Clarisse snapped while pulling back and put her arms up, holding her hands either side of her head as everyone looked at her in surprise.

"Clari." Joseph exclaimed as she covered her mouth with both her hands and started crying.

"I'm so sorry." She cried as he stepped closer, wrapping his good arm around her shoulders "I'm so so sorry." She cried on his chest as he rubbed her back.

"Come on." Olivia whispered to the others as they all stood up "Let's give them some privacy." She said looking back over at them as Joseph lowered his head, whispering something to Clarisse. Walking out seconds later she headed back to the living room with the others.

"It's alright sweetheart, everything will be ok soon, I promise." He whispered as she cried on his chest.

Lifting her head a few minutes later, studying his face as he put his hand up and wiped away her tears "I'm sorry." She whispered.

"You have nothing to be sorry about." He said taking her hand "Come on, let's go upstairs and talk about this properly?" He asked lowering his head, close to hers "Okay?" He whispered.

"Okay." She nodded as he kissed her forehead.

Wiping her face with her free hand as he led her out the kitchen and up to their suite, both sitting back against the pillows on the bed as Joseph put his good arm around her shoulders as she snuggled up to him.

"I'm sorry I didn't call and tell you." He whispered a few moments later "I know it was wrong of me, but honestly I did think that you wouldn't come." He added as she lifted her head and looked at him.

"I'm sorry that I made you feel that way, you are right I was pushing everyone away again and I know its wrong, but... I guess that's my way of dealing with things." She said softly.

"I know," He said nodding his head "But you don't have to anymore baby." He whispered as they looked into each others eyes.

"You're not going to leave me... Are you?" She asked sadly and looked down as a couple tears escaped her eyes.

"Look at me..." He asked and watched her shake her head "Clari bear... please look at me..." He whispered and watched her look up "I will never ever leave you, I was angry and shouldn't of said that, I'm sorry." He whispered as she started crying again and buried her face in the crook of his neck "Shh it's okay baby." He whispered against her hair as he rubbed her back gently. After a few moments, knowing she had calmed down a lot he lowered his head and kissed her neck a couple times.

Lifting her head, studying his face as he gave her a half smile while leaning in and pressed his lips to hers, smiling as she put her hand up and clasped his head, deepening the kiss just a second later.

As the kiss became heated, Joseph broke it off which, in return made Clarisse gasp and look at him.

"What's wrong?" She asked breathlessly.

"Swap places with me." He whispered between kisses.

"What?" She asked pulling her head back and looked at him.

"I want to touch you and I can't with this hand." He said holding his cast clad arm up as they both looked at it. Looking back at Clarisse as she giggled "That's not funny."

"Aww I'm sorry." She whispered and pressed her lips to his while putting her leg over, straddling him on the bed for a few seconds while undoing the button on her pants.

Moving she laid beside him on the other side, her head resting on his arm as they shared a heated kiss, tugging the shirt out of his pants and placed her hand on his side, digging her nails into his flesh as he bit her neck.

"Mmm Joe..." She moaned bringing her leg up, resting it on his hip while running her hand up and down his back, laughing a little as he slipped his free hand in the back of her pants and panties, cupping her bottom as they began kissing again.

Moments later she quickly undressed herself and helped him undress, laying back on the bed as she watched him lower himself on top of her. Kissing her as he rested his bad arm on the bed and moved the other down, guiding himself to her entrance. Entering her in one swift move, sharing a kiss as he placed his other arm up on the bed beside her shoulder and head, his fingers getting tangled in her hair. Bringing her legs up, resting them against his hips and her hands on his sides as they kissed slowly.

"I love you so so much." He whispered against her lips before lifting his head and looked down at her.

"I love you too." She smiled while moving her hands to his lower back, smiling as he began to thrust slowly.

Closing her eyes seconds later and biting her lip as he buried his face in the crook of her neck, trying to keep herself from moaning as he began thrusting harder and faster. Locking her legs around his hips as she moved her hands up his back, gripping the back of his shoulders as he made love to her. Moments later, each knowing that they were both close to the edge Clarisse met his thrusts, tipping her head back as she came, followed by him just seconds later.

"Mmm..." He moaned against the front of her neck as her head remained tipped back, still grinding against her a little.

"Oh my god." She whispered, resting her head back down and looked into his eyes as she unlocked her legs, moaning a little as he pulled out and crashed on the bed beside her.

"Well I didn't think that would happen today." He said turning his head to look at her.

"Neither did I." She whispered while turning her head to look at him, snuggling up to him as he smiled, both trying to catch their breaths.

* * *

A short time later Joseph headed down, walking into the living room as everyone looked at him.

"You are just in time." Olivia smiled while walking over to him "Is everything alright between you and Mom now?" She whispered.

"Yes, everything's fine." He said with a wink and put his arm around her shoulders, giving her a hug as he kissed her cheek.

"Good." She smiled, wrapping her arms around his waist, giving him a hug back.

"Now what am I just in time for?" He asked as she moved to stand beside him.

"We are just about to watch the movie." She smiled at him.

"Great." He nodded and sat down on the couch as Olivia put it on and turned the lights off. Making her way over to the couch, sitting down between Cara and Joseph.

A few moments later, Clarisse came in and stood beside the couch. Smiling down at Joseph as he smiled up at her then looked at Olivia.

"Room for another?" She asked as they all looked at her.

"Of course Mom." Olivia smiled and moved to kneel on the floor so she could sit next to Joe "Come and sit down here Mom." She said patting the space.

"Why thank you." Clarisse smiled and sat down.

"Glad you came down." Olivia smiled while kneeling in front of her "And glad you joined in with everyone too, and came down in your pajamas." She smiled and gave her a hug before sitting down on the floor in front of her "You don't mind if I sit here, do you?" She asked.

"Of course not," She smiled "But..." She said extending her arm out for her to take her hand, smiling as she did "We can't have you getting a numb bum." She smiled while looking at Cara as she moved along with a smile "Come sit here with me." She said looking up at Olivia as she stood up, moving and sat in the space between them, as they all laughed.

"Thank you Mom, I love you." Olivia smiled and wrapped her arms around her neck, giving her a hug.

"No, thank you." She said and kissed her "I love you too." She said as they parted "Now sit back and enjoy the movie." She said turning a little, tucking her legs up under her.

"Okay, you too." Olivia smiled as she watched her lean closer and kiss Joseph, then smiled at Cara.

"Glad you came down." He whispered while putting his arm around her shoulders.

"So am I." She smiled, resting her head on his shoulder and extended her arm around his waist.

Smiling as they spent the evening together as a family, something she had missed for a very long time.


	53. Chapter 53

_Thank you to all you wonderful people for reading this story, sticking with it and to those who review it :) You are all the best, I love you all! THANK YOU. _

**xXx**

The Following Day.

Rolling over Joe draped his arm over his sleeping wife's form. "Darling, it's time to get up." He whispered almost regretfully in her ear knowing that today would be rough on everyone, especially her.

"I'm not getting up today." She said as her voice cracked and she brushed a tear from her face having been awake for several hours now, dreading the sunrise.

"Come here." He whispered pulling her to him as she turned to face him burying her face into his neck as the tears came back full force. "It's going to be alright, I've got you." He whispered while stroking his hand up and down her back.

"How is it going to be alright Joseph? My baby isn't here for her baby's first birthday." She said between sobs "I just wish I could forget this day."

"I know why you said that but you really don't want to forget the day that Emma came into the world, although I also wish Erica was here with us too." He said wiping a tear from his eye "Today will be hard for everyone but we can make it through this together, for Emma, this is her day."

Pulling back she wiped her face looking into his tear filled eyes "You are right this is Emma's day. I will try to remember that." She said before kissing his lips softly "I suppose we should get up then." She said climbing from the bed with a sigh as he lay watching.

Dressed all in black Clarisse and Joseph made their way down to the kitchen where they found Olivia and Charlotte feeding the babies.

"Would you like some tea, Momma?" Livy asked.

"No. In fact I think I'm going to go see Emma before I leave for the office." She said kissing Joe as she passed him on the way out.

Catching her arm he whispered "You are going to the office?"

"Yes but only until we go visit Erica, then I'm going to spend the day with the family. Is that okay?"

"Momma, it's Sunday." Livy said "We have Church today, remember."

"I know." Clarisse nodded "I'm not silly." She said shaking her head a little "But there are a few things that I need to clear up which I didn't have time to do yesterday." She said looking over at Olivia and Charlotte then back at Joe "You all go on to Church and I will see you back at the Palace afterwards."

"Fine. I'll come get you when we are ready." He said kissing her lightly on the lips then watched her walk out.

Heading across to the guest bungalow to see Emma before leaving, knocking on Shades' door, he answered holding a very happy Emma. Holding her arms out Emma stretched her little body towards Clarisse as she repeated "Nana, Nana, Nana."

"I think someone misses her Nana." Shades smiled handing the baby to Clarisse as she gladly took her. "I haven't had time to feed her yet, if you have time would you mind?" He asked walking back towards the kitchenette to fetch the bottle.

"I don't mind at all, in fact I was hoping for some alone time with the birthday girl." She smiled at him as Emma played with her necklace.

"Of course. You know where everything is so please make yourself at home." He said disappearing into the bedroom.

Getting Emma her bottle Clarisse walked over with her and sat down in the chair by the window, handing her the bottle she smiled as she held it up herself. "Happy birthday baby girl." Clarisse whispered as Emma drank her bottle eagerly "Your Momma would have been so proud of you, and I know she's here watching over you everyday." She said as the tears streamed down her face once again "You remind me so much of her, you know that?" She asked as Emma stared up at her with her big blue eyes "I know that today is your day sweetheart, well Grandpa had to remind me but Nana promises you that today will be a happy day, for your sake." She said as Emma finished her bottle.

Lifting her into a hug as she closed her eyes "Nana loves you sweetheart." She whispered, not knowing Shades was stood at the door watching.

Leaving for the Palace a short time later, as the rest of the family headed to Church.

* * *

After Church had finished, everyone gathered outside to talk and mingle a bit before heading to their homes.

"It was a lovely service Vicar." Joseph said facing him as Olivia stood beside him "Thank you for mentioning Erica today, I know Clarisse would of loved to hear that." He said.

"Well she was a part of this community, it's only fair I..." He stopped when he noticed Clarisse stood by a grave "I thought you said that Her Majesty wasn't here today?" He asked.

"She's not, she had some stuff to clear up." Joseph answered as Olivia looked to where the Vicar was just looking.

"Daddy." Olivia said "She's over by Philippe's grave." She whispered as he looked at her then turned around.

"Oh." He whispered and turned back to the Vicar "Excuse me." He said.

"Of course." The Vicar replied and watched him turn and walk away.

"Clari?" He said as he stood beside her as she came out of her day dream and looked up at him "I thought you had things to do?"

"I did." She said and looked back down "I did sit down to start doing them but then I found myself slipping on my coat and came here." She said looking back down at Philippe's grave.

"I see." He said putting his arm around her shoulders and kissed the side of her head.

After a few moments they headed back to the Palace, where they all sat down for Sunday dinner before getting ready to head down to the pond where six months earlier they had spread Erica's ashes. The entire family took a few moments to remember Erica as Clarisse held Emma in her arms, kissing the side of her head as she happily played with her necklace again. With Joseph stood beside her, his arm around her back and his hand on her side, they all watched as the ducks swam elegantly across the water.

"Shall we head back now? It's getting a bit cold." Pierre said as he took Emma's hand and kissed her fingers.

"You all go on ahead, Emma and I will follow in a few moments." Clarisse said looking at him then at everyone else.

"Okay." Pierre answered while leaning closer, kissing her cheek before he and everyone else started headed back towards the Palace.

Watching them for a few seconds before looking at Emma and walked over to a nearby rose bush, where she held Emma in one arm and picked a beautiful red rose with her other, before walking back to the edge of the pond. Joseph, who stayed behind but stood back to let her have her moment, could tell that she was talking to Emma and his heart broke as he watched them toss the flower into the water. Placing a kiss to the side of Emma's head as she answered in her own way.

Turning a few moments later, she slowly walked over to Joseph.

"You alright?" He asked as she handed him Emma and watched as he moved her to hold her with his good arm.

"Yes, I we will be fine." She said taking the tissue from her pocket and wiped her eyes as he stepped closer, wrapping his free arm around her shoulders and kissed her forehead.

"Come on, let's get back to the Palace and head home." He said looking up to the sky then at Emma "It looks like it's going to snow soon." He said as Emma smiled at him.

"Okay." Clarisse said softly as they started walking slowly away from the pond, where she stopped moments later and turned, looking back at the pond.

"You're sure you are okay?" He asked turning to look at her.

"Nana?" Emma said with a smile as Clarisse turned to look at them.

Smiling for Emma she walked over, taking Emma's hand in hers and pressed her fingers to her lips as Joseph watched her "I miss her dearly Joseph but today is Emma's day and I'm trying to remain happy for her. She didn't ask to lose her mother today and I owe it to her to be happy, even though it's the hardest thing I've ever done."

"I know." Joseph said as he studied her face then looked at Emma "Now shall we get this birthday girl home?" He asked looking at Clarisse as she took a deep breath and nodded.

"Yes, lets." She smiled at Emma then at Joe before turning to the pond "I love you so much." She whispered and blew Erica a kiss before turning back to Joseph and Emma "Today is now officially Emma's day." She said "Let's get you home." She said taking Emma back from Joseph and kissed her cheek.

Walking back to the Palace as she carried Emma, with Joseph's good arm around Clarisse's shoulders, keeping them close. When they came into view of Shades, who was waiting in Joe's SUV for them to come back, he couldn't help but smile at them with Emma. Today was a sad day, but he knew that they were being happy for Little Emma and if it weren't for them, he was sure he wouldn't be smiling today. Grabbing his phone he took a quick snap of them as they stopped, Clarisse smiling at Emma as Joseph kissed her tiny hand, then he took another one of them sharing a kiss. He knew it may lead him to getting into trouble, but he couldn't help himself. He was sure that they did the same thing all those years ago when Erica was that small and he planned to give it them as a thank you present later on.

Once everyone was settled in the car, they headed back to the house. Upon arriving Shades took Emma to the living room where everyone else was, as Clarisse and Joseph headed upstairs to get changed. Coming down a short time later, where the party began.

* * *

Clarisse sat with a smile on her face as she watched Emma playing with her brother Arie, sister Aimie and her cousins. Emma was truly happy and way to young to understand what was going on but she was still enjoying herself all the same, thanks to her Daddy and Grandparents.

After a few moments Shades came in and picked Emma up, passing her to Clarisse with a smile then headed out to the kitchen with Joseph.

"I can't believe she's one already." Charlotte smiled as she took Emma's hand.

"I know, it's gone so fast." Clarisse said looking at her then at Emma as she smiled up at her "Yes you know we are talking about you, don't you?" She smiled then laughed with Charlotte as Joseph turned the lights down a little "Ooo Emma look, what's this?" She said pointing to Shades bringing the cake in with One birthday candle on top whilst everyone sang Happy Birthday. Smiling up at Shades as he put the cake on the table in front of them, then she smiled back down at Emma while pointing to the beautiful cake.

"Emma blow out your candle." Shades smiled.

"Can you blow it out darling?" Clarisse smiled while moving her forward a little, watching as Shades helped her blow it out "Yay!" Clarisse and everyone else exclaimed "You did it sweetheart." Clarisse smiled while wrapping her arms around Emma as she giggled with excitement and kissed the top of her head as Shades knelt beside them.

"I'm so proud of you." Shades said putting his hand up and brushed Emma's hair back "Your Momma would be so proud." He whispered as Clarisse looked down at him.

Seeing the tears in his eyes she lent forward, putting her free arm around his shoulders and whispered in his ear "She is proud and she's here today." She said and kissed his cheek before sitting back.

"I know." He nodded and looked down for a second "Thank you." He whispered while looking back up at her.

"It's okay." She said smiling and watched him stand up.

"I will be back." He said walking out the room as Clarisse looked at Joseph who just nodded and walked out after him.

"Hey birthday girl." Olivia smiled while taking Emma's hands to draw everyone's attention away from what just happened "Shall we have some cake now?" She asked with a smile.

"I think that's a wonderful idea." Clarisse smiled down at her then up towards the door for a second "Let's all enjoy some cake." She said looking down at Emma as Olivia took her for a cuddle "I will be back." Clarisse said standing up "I will just go and get something to cut this with." She smiled motioning towards the cake and walked off towards the kitchen.

"Isn't this what we are cutting the cake with?" Cara asked while holding up the cake cutter as everyone looked at her.

Walking into the kitchen she saw Joseph stood leaning against the counter with his arms folded and eyes closed, walking over slowly as he opened his eyes and looked at her.

"Where's Shades?" She asked softly as he unfolded his arms.

"He's gone for a walk." He answered while extending his arms to her, wrapping them around her waist as she stepped closer to him "He just needed a bit of time on his own."

"That I can understand." She said making him move his arms.

"What, don't you want my arms around you now?" He asked in surprise as she looked up at him.

"Of course, but I want them around my shoulders." She said softly "So I can wrap my arms around your waist." She said with a small smile.

"Ahh I see." He said locking his arms around her shoulders as she wrapped her arms around him and rested her head on his chest.

"Much better." She smiled and closed her eyes.

"Yes I have to agree on that." He nodded and kissed her head before resting his chin on top of her head.

Standing still together for several moments, neither saying a word, just enjoying being together and the sound of children's laughter coming from the living room. Lifting her head a few seconds later.

"I love you, you know that don't you?" She asked.

"I do and you know that I love you too, right?" He asked as she nodded "Good." He smiled and lowered his head, kissing her several times before watching her step back.

"Maybe we should go back in now? And get a slice of cake before all the kids eat it all." She smiled as he lent forward and took her hand with a laugh, kissing the back of it as they made their way together into the living room.

With a smile they sat back at the table next to some of the Grandchildren, all enjoying some cake before Emma was passed to her again, not that she minded of course. And a short time later, after some of the guests left and just the family remained, Clarisse sat on the floor playing with Emma, playing with one of the toys she got for her birthday when Shades came in.

"Hello, are you feeling any better now?" Clarisse asked as he crouched down beside them.

"Half and half." He nodded and rubbed Emma's hair as she smiled up at him "Thank you for watching her and putting up with me today, well since everything."

"It's no trouble Shades." Joseph said as they looked over at him "You were apart of this family before you and Erica even got together, we weren't in no way going to abandon you just because of what happened and you will always be apart of this family, no matter what happens." He said as Clarisse nodded and looked back at Shades.

"He's right you know?" She said.

"I'm sorry Shades," Olivia started as everyone looked over at her "You are kinda stuck with us now." She giggled with Clarisse.

"Thank you." He nodded and stood up as Olivia moved closer, hugging him for a second.

"It's no trouble bro." She smiled and stepped back as everyone watched Pierre shake his hand.

"I um..." Shades started as Pierre sat back down "I know it's not much, but I done this for you." He said handing Clarisse a present.

"Oh Shades, you shouldn't of done this." She said putting it down and turned Emma to sit down and help her open it.

"I know I shouldn't of but I couldn't help myself this morning..." He said looking at her as she and Emma opened it.

Removing all the paper, to find a beautiful double photo frame with two photos of her, Joe and Emma inside, that he took earlier that day.

"Shades." Clarisse whispered while looking up at him as Joseph moved beside her to see the photos "Did you take these this morning?" She asked as he nodded.

Watching her look back down at the photos he pointed to the one where Joe is kissing Emma's fingers as Clarisse looked at her "This one I thought you might like because well its you both with Emma, caring and showing love towards her." He said "And this one." He said pointing to the one where Emma watched them sharing a kiss "Well I kinda got the feeling you and Joe may have done something like that when Erica was small." He said as Clarisse and Joseph looked at each other.

"We did." Joe said putting his arm around Clarisse's shoulders "Thank you Shades, this is a lovely gift." He said.

"I love it," She said looking up at him "Thank you so much." She said putting her arms up and gave him a little hug.

"It's no trouble, it's just a small thank you, that''s all." He said and stood up as Joe passed the photo frame to Olivia, who then passed it around everyone else.

"That was really thoughtful Shades." Olivia nodded as Emma squealed and pulled herself up by using Clarisse's top and arm, making her gasp and laugh out while helping her up as Joseph sat down beside her.

"Thank you for nearly bearing all to everyone, you little madam." Clarisse smiled while cupping Emma's face with both her hands and kissed her cheeks several times, making her giggle as Joseph put his arms back and his hands flat on the floor behind him as he lent back on them.

"She said, that's alright." Joe smiled as Clarisse playfully slapped his thigh as he stretched his legs out in front of him, crossing them at the ankle.

"Nana." Emma giggled as Clarisse put her hands on her sides, holding her up. Turning her around a few seconds later, everyone watched as Emma took one step forward, then walked over to Olivia who put her arms out for her.

"Oh my god." Olivia exclaimed and scooped her up in her arms "She walked, she actually walked." She said and hugged Emma as Shades stood beside them, making a fuss of her.

"Mom?" Rose said as everyone looked down at Clarisse

"What's the matter?" Pierre said while sitting on the edge of the couch.

"Mom, are you okay?" Olivia asked as Shades took Emma.

"It's just..." She said fanning her face with both her hands as a couple tears escaped her eyes "Erica... she took her first steps on her first birthday." She said wiping away her tears as Pierre grabbed the box of tissues and handed them to her "Thank you." She said taking two and wiped her eyes with them.

"Oh." Olivia whispered and looked at Emma as she started crying "Uh oh." She whispered.

"Why's she crying?" Aimie asked while looking up at her in Shades arms.

"Because her Grandma is crying." Joseph said rubbing Clarisse's back.

"What? Really?" Pierre exclaimed.

"Yes, Clarisse was crying over something the other day..."

"Well thanks for telling everyone." Clarisse said looking at him as he continued rubbing her back.

"It doesn't matter sweetheart, there isn't anything to be ashamed about." Joseph whispered while leaning in to her and kissed her cheek.

"Yeah, Dad... what happened?" Olivia asked.

"Oh yes..." He said lifting his head "I had Emma and when she heard her Grandma crying, she started crying too." He said as Clarisse wiped her eyes again as Emma started crying for her Nana.

"Pass her here." Clarisse said putting her arms up as Shades lent over, passing her to Clarisse "It's alright sweetheart," She said holding her close and rubbed her back with her hand "It's okay I promise." She said closing her eyes as Emma started sucking her thumb "I promise everything is alright darling." She whispered and kissed the side of her head as everyone watched.

* * *

Later that evening after Clarisse got showered and into her pajamas she headed to check on the Grandchildren before heading downstairs. Walking into the kitchen to find Joe sat at the counter reading a paper and sipping some scotch.

"Here you are." He smiled while putting his glass down and watched her walk around to him "I was wondering where you got to." He smiled putting his arm around her waist and his hand on her side under her robe as she stood beside him.

"Oh well I went up, had a shower, then checked on the Grandchildren." She smiled as he looked at her and lowered his head, kissing her neck before looking back at the paper.

"Mmmm mmmm mmmm you smell sexy." He whispered as she giggled "Are all the kids a sleep?" He asked looking back at her.

"Yes they are." She nodded while picking up his glass, taking a couple sips as he watched her "They are all settled for the night now." She smiled up at him as she put his glass back down, sharing a kiss seconds later, breaking it off when Rose and Cara came in.

Seeing Joe wrap his arm around Clarisse's shoulders as she rested her head on his and wrapped her arms around his waist "Sorry did we interrupt something?" Rose asked.

"Nope." Joe smiled over at them as Clarisse lifted her head and looked at him before looking over at the girls "Just having a cuddle."

"So sweet." Cara smiled over at them then sat at the table.

"Today was a fun day." Rose smiled as Clarisse turned around and lent back against Joseph as he remained sitting on the stool.

"Yes it was, it was a special day... though emotional, it was still special." She said with a smile "Emma was so excited." She nodded a little, putting her arm on the counter beside her.

"I agree, she loved it so much and it was awesome that Arie and Aimie got to share it with her too." Rose said looking over at them.

"When are they meant to go back?" Cara asked.

"Well they were meant to have gone today." Joseph said looking over at them while wrapping his arm around Clarisse's waist, holding her back against him "But Tom called and asked if they could stay here a extra few days as he's got to take care of some business." He said looking back at the paper.

"I see." Cara nodded and noticed Joe move his hand from Clarisse's side to her stomach as she bit her bottom lip "I think," She said looking at Rose "Maybe we should go." She said about to stand up.

"Oh no, you stay." Clarisse nodded while turning slightly and took Joe's drink, downing it in one as he watched "We will go." She said smirking at Joe while putting the glass down and stepped back for him to step from the stool.

"Are you sure?" Rose asked "We can..." She stopped as Clarisse took hold of Joe's hand.

"Of course I'm sure." She smiled over at them, leading the way over to the door while putting her other arm back, taking Joe's hand in both hers and smiled over at the girls "Night girls..."

"Night you two." Joe smiled and walked out with Clarisse.

"Night..." Both girls exclaimed and looked at each other with a laugh.

"Maybe we should stay down here a while." Cara nodded.

"Yes I totally agree." She said and burst out laughing with Cara.


	54. Chapter 54

_Thank you everyone for taking time to read the last update and a bigger thank you to those who left me awesome reviews! You Rock! THANK YOU! _

_This chapter was wrote by me and my chum, Clarisse Elizondo ;) Thank you SO much for all your help! ;)_

**xXx**

Several months later, It's the middle of July.

After getting showered and dressed Clarisse headed downstairs to get some coffee and breakfast before leaving for the Palace. Finding Rose and Lena in the kitchen she couldn't help but smile over at them.

"Good morning." She smiled and grabbed a cup.

"Morning Mom!" Lena smiled over at her.

"Where's your Father?" She asked while pouring some coffee and turned to them.

"He left a little while ago, he didn't say where he was going." Rose answered and looked at Lena before they both looked at the magazine on the table as Lena pointed to a picture and they both giggled.

"I see, okay." Clarisse said raising her eyebrow at them then took a couple sips of her coffee "What are you two doing today?" She asked and started sorting out herself some breakfast.

"Oh me and Lena are going shopping today, then we are heading to see Cara for the night." Rose said smiling over at her.

"Oh yes of course, well when you get there hug her for me." She smiled.

"We will, don't worry." Lena smiled.

"Thank you." Clarisse answered.

After having breakfast Clarisse headed to the Palace, sitting down with Charlotte and Ally to go over a few things before making a start on her paperwork. And after lunch she sat with Amelia and Pierre to go over a couple things before a meeting with Motaz, only half way through Joe appeared at the door.

"Hey Dad." Pierre exclaimed as Clarisse looked up.

"There you are..." She said smiling over at him "Where did you get to this morning?" She asked.

"Pierre, Amelia." He said looking at them as they looked back at him "Can you give me a few minute's with Clari, please?"

"Of course." Pierre answered and stood up as Clarisse took off her glasses.

"We will let you know when Motaz arrives." Amelia smiled and walked out with Pierre, pulling up the door behind them.

"What's wrong?" Clarisse asked while putting her glasses down.

"What's wrong? You tell me?" Joe said, never taking his eyes from her.

"Joseph I have no idea what you are talking about?" She said slightly irritated.

"Really? Okay Clari!" He said pacing the office floor.

"Joseph I do not have time for this, I have a meeting with Motaz shortly." She said while checking her watch and looked back up at him "Can we either continue with this later on, or please get to the point of this conversation!" She demanded.

"Fine." He said turning to look her in the eye "Are you sleeping with Shades?"

"I beg your pardon?" She said glaring at him from behind her desk as she slowly stood up "You can't be serious?"

"I'm very serious, I found you sleeping in his bed this morning and don't think I haven't noticed all the moments and touches the two of you have shared over the past several months." He said looking at her.

"How dare you walk into my office and accuse me of something so utterly ridiculous, he's like a son to us, and he's younger than Pierre and not to mention married to our daughter." She exclaimed while shaking her head "How ridiculous!" Her brow furrowed as her temper rose, pointing to the door "Get out! Get out now!" She demanded.

"Oh don't you worry, I was just leaving!" He said slamming her office door on the way out as she sank back into her chair still in disbelief at the accusation.

Leaving the Palace, Joe headed back to their house giving him time to think about what he had just said to Clarisse. Rubbing his face he entered the house and headed upstairs to their bedroom, grabbing a bag from the closet he threw several pairs of clothing in it before grabbing a pen and paper leaving a note for Clarisse on the bed.

Pulling herself together she managed to continue with her meeting with Motaz, which ran over time, causing her to miss dinner. After saying goodbye she made her way to the Palace kitchen, finding Pierre sat at the counter.

"Hello darling, have you seen your father?" She asked pouring herself some tea and walked over to him, sitting beside him at the counter.

"I saw him leaving in his car but that was earlier today, shortly after he stormed from your office." He said reaching over to touch her arm "Is everything alright mom?" He asked.

"Of course." She smiled over her cup at him and nodded before taking a sip of her tea.

"Mother?" Pierre said, watching her.

"Everything's ok sweetheart." She nodded and stood up "I'll see you in the morning?" She asked.

"I'll be waiting in your office." He smiled "Goodnight."

"Good night darling." She said walking out of the kitchen, and back to her office.

Clearing up her office before she sat in her chair, holding her head in her hands for a few moments before gathering up her things and headed back to the house. Pulling into the drive she noticed the house was dark and Joe's car wasn't there. Sitting still she left her hands on the steering wheel a few moments before turning the car off and unbuckled her belt.

Grabbing her bag and paperwork she headed up to the house, opening the door she stepped in slowly "Is anyone here?" She called out.

Not getting a response she closed the door locking it behind her, and placed her purse, keys and papers on the desk in the foyer, and headed up the stairs making her way to their suite. Turning on the light switch, she headed over and closed the curtains before heading through to the bedroom. As she opened the door, the light from the suite lit up the room, where she saw the paper she had been dreading the moment Pierre had told her he left.

Walking over slowly to the bed, she turned on the lamp and took the note. Slowly pulling it from the envelope she sank on to the bed as a tear slipped down her face as she read the words _"I hope you find this before you worry too much about my whereabouts. I'm sorry for what I said earlier I shouldn't have, I know I was wrong in both the situation and for saying it. I'm leaving for a while but I will be back, I'm sure you need time to think and you can do that better if I'm not around. I am sorry Clari Bear, I love you. Love Joseph."_ Looking up at the wall she wondered how it was possible that he could infuriate her and cause her heart to spill over with love all at the same time.

After trying to have something to eat and failing Clarisse locked up the house and headed back up to her suite, after getting into her pajamas she climbed into bed. Sitting in the darkness as she cried, while running everything over in her mind. Turning on the lamp just after midnight she grabbed the phone and dialed his cell to see if it was on, surprisingly it rang so she waited to see if he would answer.

"Hello?" Joseph answered, knowing it was Clarisse.

"Hello." Clarisse answered softly "Where are you?" She asked.

"I'm driving up to the cabin. I think we both need time to think and we seem to always do that better when we are apart for a couple days." He answered.

"Okay." Clarisse answered "I guess you're right." She said looking towards the end of the bed.

"Clarisse I am sorry, for whatever it's worth" He said softly.

"I know you are, and I'm sorry too for whatever I done that made you believe that there was something going on between me and Shades." Clarisse said.

"It wasn't your fault, it was entirely me. I let my imagination run wild and I made something out of nothing. I was missing you and didn't handle it well." Joseph answered.

Closing her eyes she let out a small sigh "I just really feel that you don't trust me, after all these years." She said putting her free hand up onto her forehead "I just can't believe you would jump to such accusations..." She said letting her arm fall down.

"I'm sorry I know I was wrong but when I walked into Shades' room and saw you asleep in his bed my mind went crazy Clari, I know it was nothing but in that moment all I could see was him hugging you, relying on you for support, and touching your back as he guided you through a crowd." His voice now barely a whisper "The way I used to do..." He said gripping the steering wheel "We both know that meant more than just your safety."

"What do you mean used to? You still do, and with you yes. It means so much more with you." She said while opening her eyes "I was there because of Emma, I know it would of probably been better if I had brought her across to the house last night but I didn't, I fell to sleep with her on the bed, I didn't mean to stay there all night. I'm sorry." She said softly.

"It's not your fault Clari Bear, I told you I overreacted and shouldn't have and I'm sorry. I just need time to get my head straight to figure out what's going on and where I still fit." Joe answered.

"Where you still fit? What does that mean Joseph?" She said rubbing her temples while moving back against the head board drawing her knees to her chest.

"It means I need to figure out my new role in not just your life but everyone's." He answered.

Taking a deep breath "Your role in my life hasn't changed Joseph." She whispered "You have and will always be the love of my life, my confidant, my rock, my husband. I need you Joseph like I need air to breath. That will NEVER change no matter what, please believe me." She pleaded, her heart breaking "And the children are growing up and now we have grandchildren and they need you to teach them all the wonderful things you taught our children." She said now sobbing into the phone.

"Clarisse I didn't mean to make you cry." Joe said softly.

"Well it's a little late for that as I barely held myself together long enough to make it back to the house after our son told me you had left." She cried.

"Clari, I'm so sorry...for everything." Joseph said.

"Come home Joseph, please." She asked.

"I can't Clarisse, not yet anyway." Joseph replied.

"When then?" Clarisse asked.

"I'm not sure, I need time. Just know that I love you." He replied.

"I love you too, please come home, we can talk about this properly." Clarisse begged.

"I have to go Clari, I'm at the cabin now. I love you." He said hanging up the phone before she could break his heart again by asking him to come home.

Sliding the phone slowly from her face as she heard the line disconnect "I love you too." She whispered.

Drawing her knees tighter to her chest, crying herself to sleep as her heart broke.

Falling onto the bed a short time later, Joe stared up at the ceiling through the darkness and cried, his heart also breaking.


	55. Chapter 55

_Thank you to everyone reading this story, and to those who leave reviews. Y'all rock, THANK YOU!_

xXx

The following week.

Pulling up in the driveway Joseph sat staring at the house for a few moments before getting out the car and headed up to the door. Knocking this time instead of using his key, as he waited he turned back to look at his and Clarisse's car parked side by side as Olivia answered the door.

"Daddy?" Olivia said when she saw it was him, watching as he slowly turned to her "Why didn't you just use your key?" She asked as she stepped closer and hugged him.

"I didn't think it was right." He said wrapping his arms around her "Is your Mom here or is she at the Palace?" He asked as they parted.

"She's here, she's hardly left the house this last week." She said stepping back to let him in "She's been upstairs decorating your suite and made a few changes down here too." She added while closing the door.

"What do you mean?" He asked and watched her take his hand, leading him through to the living room and pointed to the wall.

"I mean this and that..." She said and pointed to the wall behind them before turning back to the first wall in front of them.

Standing in surprise to see what she had done and read the first one out loud "Our House Rules. Start each day with a smile. Always tell the truth. Tidy your mess. Be kind & listen to each other. Laugh & be silly. Look on the bright side. Remember your manners. Never give up! Dream big things. Be respectful. Give a hug when its needed. And finally, break some of these rules, but only occasionally!" He said and finished with a laugh "That sounds just like your Momma." He smiled at Olivia and put his arm around her shoulders, kissing the side of her head.

"Yes and this one..." She said pointing to the other and started reading it out "Grandma and Grandpa's house rules. Kitchen open 24 hours. Expect to be spoiled. Dessert comes first. No parents allowed. Laugh-giggle-snuggle. Sleepovers welcome. Storytelling. Play lots of games. Bed time negotiable. Always have fun. Endless hugs and kisses. Cookies for breakfast are acceptable. And finally, What happens here, stays here!" She finished and looked at Joe as he chuckled.

"Sound's just like her too." He said looking at Olivia as she put her arms around his waist, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Please tell me you're coming home today." She whispered as he wrapped his arms around her shoulders.

"I don't know yet, I am here too talk to her though." He answered softly and kissed her forehead "What else has she changed?" He asked.

"The wall behind us." She said stepping back and watched him turn to look "Well she had this room decorated on Monday then made the changes when it was done." She said looking at him as he read what it said on the wall to himself.

"Family. Like branches of a tree, we all grow in different directions... Yet our roots remain as one." He nodded slightly "That's true." He said looking at Olivia "What else has happened since I've been gone..." He asked.

"Come on and I will tell you." She answered and led him through to the kitchen.

After Olivia updated him, she left the house so they could talk alone. Heading up to their suite where he found the wall of the fireplace with lots of family photos over it, reading what it said to himself.

"The best thing about memories ...is making them." He finished with a smile and studied the photos for a few seconds before heading through to the bedroom.

Seeing two photos of himself and Clarisse, one above the lamp on her bedside table and one above his, with the writing "Happiness... is being married to your Best Friend x" On the wall above the bed.

Walking slowly over to the bathroom door, where she was washing her hands. "Hey." He whispered and lent against the door frame as she stopped and looked at him.

"Hey." She said and looked back down, to finish washing her hands.

"I like what you've done with downstairs and our suite." He said stepping back and looked into the bedroom as she looked at him and dried her hands "I love the new bed too." He said looking back at her.

"Well I thought it was time for a change." She said hanging the hand towel back up and lent against the sink while folding her arms.

"Can we talk?" He asked while looking at her as she looked down "Olivia told me you've hardly slept this last week, and hardly ate too." He said softly.

"Well I've not felt hungry, and you should no I can't sleep properly when you're not here." She said and looked up at him, her eyes meeting his.

"I know, I'm sorry." He said and offered her his hand "So? Can we talk?" He asked.

"Okay." She said and walked over to him, leaving her arms folded as they headed through to the suite.

"I really do love what you've done to that wall," He said pointing to the fireplace wall "And the one behind the bed." He said looking at her as she sat down one end of the couch.

"Thank you." She said resting her elbow on the back of the couch and looked at him "So did you think?" Clarisse asked.

"I did, did you?" He asked coming to sit on the couch beside her.

"I did too." Clarisse said nodding.

"What conclusion did you come to?" He asked.

"Well..." She started and took a deep breath "I want you to come home, but will understand if you no, you don't want to." She said looking at him "But at the same time you need to understand what you accused me off hurt me so so bad and though I forgive you, it's just going to take a while to forget it."

Reaching over he took her hand in his "First let me say how sorry I am that I have caused us both this terrible pain when if I had allowed myself to think rationally it could have all been avoided. Thank you for forgiving me." He said bringing her hand to his lips "I know that the forgetting will take longer and I respect that, I know I have to earn your trust back Clari and if you will have me, I would like to come back home. The cabin is nice this time of year but it's nothing compared to home and being with the love of your life." He said, never taking his eyes from her.

"This is your home too, of course I'd like you to come home..." She said looking at him "But I think we need to set some ground rules, before we go any further." Clarisse said looking at him as he remained holding onto her hand.

"Okay what are you thinking? He said nodding slightly "You want me sleep on the couch for a while?" He asked.

"Not the couch, but maybe the guest room for a while?" Clarisse answered.

"That's fair enough, what else do you have in mind? Wait if you want me in the guest room does that also mean that you don't want me to touch you?" He said pulling his hand from hers.

"Joseph, you accused me of cheating..." She started while looking at him "Something I would never do to you, you broke my trust, as I said its going to take time." She said.

"I know Clarisse, I'm sorry I seem to always be putting my foot in my mouth these days." He said looking at her.

"And I only said the guest room as it has a comfortable bed in there, the couch really isn't comfy." She said looking back at him.

"I suppose you are right, the guest room would be more comfortable but I would rather be in the same room as you...even if we do not share the bed. If you would be more comfortable with me in the other room however I will gladly oblige." He answered.

"Maybe for the first couple nights, then go from there." She said looking at him "I didn't ask you, what your conclusion was?" She asked.

"My conclusion was pretty simple to come to after about the first ten minutes of lying on the bed staring up at the black ceiling I realized what an idiot I was for ever doubting you, your commitment to our relationship, for doubting Shades', for questioning where I belonged...I was acting stupidly and I will always hate myself for allowing my thoughts to drift to such an unhealthy place but more than all of that I hate myself because I broke the heart of the woman I love most in this world, and the fact that she is even willing to give me a reprieve is proof of how undeserving I am to even have such a wonderful woman in my life." He said softly.

Studying his face as he spoke, only when he finished speaking she looked down for several seconds "Then why did it take you so long to come home?" She asked and slowly looked up with tears in her eyes.

Reaching up out of habit Joe brushed his thumb across her cheek wiping the stray tear away "I thought you might need more time after you didn't call again...I thought you might not want me to come back." He finished as tears brimmed his eyes.

"I will be honest, I didn't want you to come back. I hated you for what you did, but deep down I knew it would kill me because I love you to much to just close the door, all week I thought that this was it. I've not slept, and I haven't even laid in our bed since you left." She said blinking away tears.

"I'm so sorry sweetheart... you said it would kill you to just close the door, are you planning to shut the door gradually?" He asked.

"No." She answered while looking down and wiped her tears away "Unless you are?" She whispered not looking up.

"God no Clarisse, I never want to live without you in my life." Pausing his heart broke as he watched her crying on the far side of the sofa "Clarisse?" He asked causing her to look up briefly "I want to pull you into my arms and hug you, hold you if only until the tears stop, but I don't want to overstep your rules. May I?" He asked looking at her lovingly while waiting for a answer or sign to come from her.

Looking at him momentarily as the tears continued to fall, taking a deep breath she removed the cushion from her lap and moved beside him. Snuggling up to him as she rested her head on his shoulder and wrapped her arm around his waist.

Releasing a breath he didn't realize he had been holding, he wrapped his arms around her pressing her tightly to him, closing his eyes he knew that this was a big step towards healing the wounds he had created in her heart.

After a few moments Clarisse put her hand up and wiped away her tears "I'm beginning to think we shouldn't of got married. We've had nothing but bad luck since." She whispered.

Pushing her back so that he could look into her eyes "Please tell me you don't mean that Clarisse? For me marrying you was the best thing I've ever done and not because of your title but because the woman behind the title makes me want to be a better man. Do you mean it?" He asked not knowing if he wanted the answer.

"I don't mean it the way you took it. Marrying you again was the best thing to happen to me, to us. And I know if it wasn't for you I really don't know where I'd be." She said looking into his eyes "I just meant that since we got married, after being together again for 12 years and nothing going wrong, we've had nothing but bad luck." She said sitting back for just a second before she found herself straddling his lap and cupping his face with both her hands "You're the best thing that's ever happened to me and I love you for it."

"I love you too Clari Bear." He whispered reaching his hands up to her neck drawing her closer as he pressed his lips to hers showing her how much she meant to him in that single kiss as she put her hands on his chest and arched her back slightly.

Moving her arms up and locking them around his neck, knowing how he felt she deepened the kiss. Breaking it of several seconds later and moved down his lap a little before resting on his body. Burying her face under his chin as she closed her eyes "Together is my favorite place to be." She whispered.

Holding her tight once more "Mine too." He whispered placing a kiss to the top of her head.

After several moments of silence Clarisse spoke again "Joseph?"

"Hmm.." He answered opening his eyes.

"I want you to stay in here tonight, I've missed you." Clarisse said as her body relaxed against his, her lids becoming increasingly heavy due to the lack of sleep over the past week.

"If you are sure?" He asked and felt her nodding under his chin.

"I'm very sure." She said softly.

"Ok then I will stay in with you tonight." He whispered while rubbing her back "Now I know you are starting to fall to sleep, I can feel you relaxing on me." He said as she nodded "Why don't you go to bed, and get some sleep?"

"Will you lay with me?" She asked, lifting her head to study his face.

"If you want me to?" He asked and watched her nodding "Okay, come on." He said watching her stand in front of him.

Taking his hand, she led him through to their bedroom where they both laid as sleep consumed Clarisse quickly in the arms of Joseph.

* * *

Several hour's later as Joseph sat drinking some coffee while going through his post, Lena came in. Not knowing he was sat at the counter she walked over and got a drink, where she stood and drank half of it.

"Was you thirsty?" He asked and laughed a little as she spun around to him.

"Daddy!" She exclaimed, putting the bottle down and rushed over, where she flung her arms around him "Are you home for good?"

"Yes I am." He smiled, wrapping his arms around her shoulders as Ally came in.

"Oh, I'm sorry." She said as they both looked over at her "I've just come to sort a few things out up in Her Majesty's office." She smiled.

"That's okay, you know where the key is?" He asked and watched her nodding "Great, by the way.. thank you for picking Lena up for us." He said with a smile.

"It's no trouble." Ally said and stepped back "I will be up in her office if you need me." She said and walked out.

"Where is Momma?" Lena asked while looking up at him.

"She's up sleeping." He said looking back down at her as she stepped back.

"Oh you know what we should do?" She exclaimed as he shook his head "We should cook her, her favorite dinner and then have a movie night... just the three of us." She smiled.

"Okay, but we will have to go to the store." He said as she nodded "I will go and let Ally know then."

"Ok great, and I will get changed out of my uniform." She smiled and rushed out the door as Joseph stood laughing.

A short time later they were both in the store, grabbing what was needed for Clarisse's favorite dinner. And as Joseph stood looking for the right sauce, Lena disappeared for a few moments.

"Daddy." She said coming back and stood beside him.

"Yep." He said grabbing a sauce before turning around.

"I think you should get Mom these flowers, and these chocolates too." Lena smiled as she put them in the trolly.

"Oh you do, do you?" He asked with a smile playing on his lips "Has she text you?"

"No." Lena gasped and started laughing while shaking her head "I don't even have my phone." She smiled "I just thought it would be nice, I know you like buying her flowers and she does deserve them today. Don't you think?" She asked and smelt the flowers for a second before looking back up at him as he nodded.

"Yes you are right." He smiled and put the sauce in the trolly.

"Great, and I will even let you take full credit." Lena smiled at him as he smirked at her.

"Well thank you." He laughed a little.

After paying for their shopping they headed back home, where Lena sat at the table to make a start on her homework as Joseph started preparing their dinner.

"Joe..." Ally said coming in the kitchen as he looked up "I have finished up in the office, and I have put the key back." She smiled putting a pile of papers wrapped in red ribbon on the counter "Please can you give these to Her Majesty when she awakes, it's nothing important." She said putting her hands on top of them "Just a few things that need to be checked and signed, plus a few letters."

"Ok I will make sure she gets them." He smiled over at her.

"Thank you." She said checking her purse to make sure she had everything "Okay I have everything," She said putting the strap back over her shoulder and stood going over things in her head "And everything is done, if she needs to do anything tomorrow and Monday then Charlotte will be at the Palace, can you tell her for me?" She asked as he nodded "Thank you and please tell her I will see her on Tuesday." She smiled while walking over to the door.

"Are you going away?" He asked as Lena looked up.

"Yes, I'm going home for a few days." Ally smiled and looked at Lena "See you all on Tuesday."

"Bye Ally." Lena smiled and looked back down at her homework.

"Yes, see you Tuesday." He smiled and watched her walk out before carrying on with the cooking.

A short time later Clarisse appeared as Lena looked up.

"Afternoon Momma." She smiled as Joseph looked over.

"Afternoon sweetheart," Clarisse smiled while walking around to her and kissed her forehead while rubbing her back then looked over at Joseph, as he smiled over at her "Hello." She smiled.

"Hello." He smiled back with a small nod.

"Something smells lovely, and these flowers." She said leaning over "Look beautiful." She smiled as she smelt them.

"They are from Daddy, he got you some chocolates too." Lena smiled as Clarisse stood up straight "And he's cooking your favorite dinner, so I hope you're hungry." She said smiling at her as she sat down beside her.

"Oh I am, thank you." She smiled as Lena looked back at her.

"Would you like a drink?" Joe asked.

"Oh just a glass of water please." Clarisse said as Lena jumped up.

"I will get it." She said rushing over to get a glass as Joseph laughed.

"Oh well thank you." Clarisse smiled as Joe grabbed the pile of papers Ally had left for her "What's that?" She asked.

"These are from Ally, and she said that she will see you on Tuesday." He said putting it down on the table in front of her.

"Aww," She exclaimed when she saw the ribbon "She is such a darling." She smiled up at him as he lent over and kissed her forehead "But then so is Charlotte of course." She smiled and looked at Lena as Joseph stepped back.

"Here you go Momma." Lena smiled while placing the glass of water down in front of her then sat back down beside her.

"Thank you darling." Clarisse smiled while picking it up and took a couple sips before untying the ribbon to go through them.

"Oh you should text her, I'm sure getting a text from her Queen will really make her day." Lena smiled at her as Clarisse sat back in the chair taking the phone from her robe pocket. After texting her she put the phone down on the table and started going through her letters.

"Are you okay?" Lena asked as Joe looked over at them.

"Hmmmm..." She said folding the letter and looked up "Sorry, what did you say?"

"I asked if you were okay?" Lena said again while looking at her.

"Oh of course, sorry darling." Clarisse said with a nod and sat up, putting the letter back in the envelope and moved on to the next one.

"Okay." Lena smiled and got back on with her homework.

A few moments later, Joe's phone beeped. Checking to see he had a message, after reading it he started laughing and looked up at them as they both looked over at him.

"Ally just text me and asked if you really wrote that text or if it was someone else." He said putting his phone back down as Clarisse grabbed her phone.

"I can't believe she done that." Clarisse smiled and dialed her number, putting the phone to her ear.

"Hello Your Majesty." Ally answered seconds later.

"Joe just said you text him, of course that was me who text you." Clarisse said while looking at her glass.

"Well I wasn't sure, as you've never text me before, it's always been a call." Ally answered.

"I know," Clarisse started while nodding "But I just wanted to thank you, so I thought I would text instead." She smiled.

"Well thank you for the text, it really made my day." Ally replied.

"You're welcome." Clarisse answered.

"Are you feeling any better now?" She asked.

"A bit, but I will be fine by next week. You're away now until Monday evening, aren't you?" Clarisse asked.

"Yes I am." Ally answered.

"Ok well enjoy your trip and I will see you at the office nice and early on Tuesday." Clarisse said smiling over at Joe as he stood smiling back.

"Of course, see you then.. Goodbye." Ally smiled.

"Goodbye." Clarisse replied and hung up as Lena closed her books "You were right, it did make her day." Clarisse smiled at her.

"Told you." Lena giggled and stood up.

"Have you finished your homework already?" Joe asked.

"Yes I have." Lena smiled as Clarisse stood up.

"I'm going to lay the table, where are we having dinner?" Clarisse asked.

"I thought in the dining room?" Joe answered.

"Sound's perfect." She smiled while walking over to the door.

"Would you like a glass of wine or something to go with the dinner?" He asked as she stopped and turned to him.

"A glass of wine is fine." Clarisse nodded and walked through to the dining room.

Laying the place mats out, followed by the napkins and grabbed the cutlery. Placing it down on the table as Joe came in with her glass of wine, followed by Lena.

"Dinner should be done in about half an hour." Joe smiled as he stood beside her, passing her her glass.

"Thank you." She smiled and took a sip as Lena started laying out the cutlery, making Clarisse step back out the way. Smirking up at Joe "I get the feeling she's after something, don't you?" She asked and looked back at Lena as she stood looking at them.

"I'm not after anything." She smiled and stepped closer, hugging her "I'm just glad to have both my parents back together, I'd do anything." She smiled and hugged Joe.

"Oh well thank you." Clarisse said and watched her rush over to the door.

"I'm going to go and get changed into my pajamas too." Lena exclaimed and hurried out the door, making both Clarisse and Joe laugh.

"Did she tell you we are having movie night tonight?" Joe asked while putting his hand on her back.

"No she didn't." Clarisse said shaking her head "Sound's fun though." Clarisse smiled and watched him head over to the door.

"Yes, it will be." He said walking out backwards as she sipped her drink.

* * *

After dinner and everything was cleaned away they headed up to the suite to watch a movie. And when it was finished, Joe turned off the tv as Lena lifted her head with a yawn.

"Did you fall to sleep?" Joe asked while tipping his head forward a little to look at Lena.

"No, but Mom did." Lena said stretching while looking at her then at Joe "Well I'm off to bed." She said while standing up "Night Daddy, and when Mom wakes up please tell her I said goodnight?" She asked kissing his cheek.

"Of course." He nodded and watched her walk over to the door, closing it behind herself.

Standing up a few moments later, as Clarisse lifted her head and opened her eyes.

"Oh... is the movie over?" Clarisse asked while looking at Joe.

"Yea, a few moments ago." He said with a chuckle while cleaning up the mess on the coffee table.

"Oh..." She said watching him, still feeling sleepy and yawned.

"I'm going to go and take this stuff down, make sure everything is locked and then I will be back up, okay?" He said watching her close her eyes.

"Okay." Clarisse answered, slowly opening her eyes again "I'm going to go to bed." She said moving to the edge of the couch and stood up "If I'm a sleep when you come back up, goodnight." She said while doing up her robe as he stepped closer to her, kissing her cheek.

"Okay, I'm going to have a quick shower when I come back up, but I will be extra quiet okay?" He said and watched her nodding while heading over to the door.

Smiling he headed down to tidy up and make sure the doors were locked before heading back upstairs, seeing her sleeping he couldn't help but smile. After his shower he got into his vest and shorts pajamas and slipped into bed carefully besides her. Turning off his lamp before tucking his arm up under his head when he felt Clarisse moving beside him, causing him to lift his head as she snuggled up to him.

"Thank you." She whispered.

"What for?" He asked, putting his other arm around her shoulders and started playing with her hair.

"For staying." She said lifting her head and looked at him sleepily.

He smiled, moving his head closer as they shared a kiss "You know I was thinking, if we can find someone to have Lena for a couple days maybe we could go to the beach house tomorrow?" He asked as she looked at him "Just the two of us?"

"I'd like that." She smiled and rested her head back on his chest "I will ask Pierre or Olivia in the morning." She smiled while extending her arm around his waist and closed her eyes "I have missed you."

"I've missed you too." He said kissing the top of her head and rubbed her arm.

After a few moments he felt her completely relax and knew she was fast asleep in his arms, smiling to himself he closed his eyes and soon drifted off himself.


End file.
